RosarioVampire Baddest Blood
by Alhazad2003
Summary: Moka knew the possible consequences of giving Tsukune her blood. Or did she? RV Anime Castlevania AU crossover. Part I Finale up.
1. Prologue

A/N - Hello, this is my first Rosario + Vampire fanfic. I was inspired to write this after seeing so many users on YouTube wonder when Tsukune would become a ghoul in the anime, not to mention how many on enjoy Tsukune/Inner Moka scenes, myself included. Thus, I came up with the following story. Major spoilers for many Castlevania games. Anyway, read and review, and above all, enjoy.

And before I forget, I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the Castlevania series. They are the copyrighted property of their rightful owners.

Prologue

In a dimension shrouded by a nigh impenetrable darkness, an ethereal being, as ancient as the Earth itself, watched the events unfold upon the world. Although it was somewhat pleased that many of the inhabitants worshiped the darkness, they seemed lost without a ruler. Ever since the supposedly final battle between humans and vampires, the spectral entity had felt itself growing weary of the world that had thwarted it yet again.

As the being watched the world with its empty sockets, it became apparent that a new ruler was needed to fill the void. However, it saw very little promise in the foreseeable future. Even though the spirit was eternal, the same couldn't be said of its patience, which had grown thin ever since the lord of darkness was forever vanquished from the earth.

Dissatisfied with the lack of results, the shrouded being turned its attention to other worlds. Very few knew the vastness of its presence within the Universe. The spirit couldn't help but snicker at the many times its enemies believed it had been destroyed. It knew there was no means for any mortal or immortal being to destroy it completely. It dared not think of the one exception to that, which unnerved the spirit to no end, even more so with the loss of its prized creation.

And then, one scene in particular caught its attention. It saw a young vampire holding the near lifeless form of a boy, horribly burned from unknown causes. The silver-haired woman bared her fangs and sank them into the boy's neck. What happened next intrigued the spectral watcher. Instead of draining blood, the vampire seemed to inject her own vitae into the boy. It silently admitted it had never seen such an infusion before, and could tell the woman was no ordinary vampire.

While that occurred, the spirit noticed four inhuman girls battling a fiery demonic fox. But as the fight continued, the ghastly being noticed they were clearly overmatched. And just when they thought they had defeated their opponent, he evolved into a even more powerful form. The spirit chuckled to itself at that, a scene it'd seen hundreds of times before. It foresaw an imminent demise at hand, and regretted it wasn't there to gather their souls personally.

And then, the female vampire rose to confront him. The boy laid lifeless by her feet, her resuscitation attempt an apparent failure. Driven by cold hatred, the silver-haired bloodsucker assailed her foe with a series of kicks. However, her attacks were seemingly ineffective against the twisted being before her. The spirit quickly deduced the transfusion had greatly weakened her. Soon, her opponent retaliated with a furious offensive that sent her flying back, and she landed near the apparently dead boy. However, the shrouded being knew better. The hybrid monster launched a final attack at them, which resulted in a fiery eruption. He claimed victory, but his elation was short-lived as he saw the boy standing fifty feet away, holding the woman in his arms. His eyes were the same as hers, and he'd actually grown in stature. The ghastly being would've smiled if it had lips and cheeks, for it saw the boy had awakened as a vampire. The spirit expected him to pummel his enemy with his newly found strength. However, the boy merely placed the silver-haired woman on her feet. She leaped into the air and sent her opponent through the roof with a powerful kick. The hybrid beast crashed down to the ground floor. The immense force of the attack burst all the windows in the buildings below. The spirit was almost surprised the building wasn't destroyed by the vampire's attack.

After that, the woman attached a rosary to her neck. Her aura diminished greatly, and her features changed. The very sky brightened after the act. Meanwhile, the boy rushed to her side. When he did, the spectral watcher noticed his vampirism was gone. Apparently, the change was only temporary. Though the spirit had no face, it was quite disappointed by what it saw.

"_What a waste,_" the shrouded being spoke irritably in a horrific, sepulchral voice, "_I would put such power to much better use._" At that moment, a flash of inspiration came to the dark figure. "_Maybe, I can. Yes, he might just be the one._" It laughed eagerly, as it began to formulate a suitable course of action.


	2. Part I Chapter I

A/N – Wow, six reviews for just the prologue alone. I never imagined it would become so popular in such a short time. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and don't worry. The last chapter was only the prologue, this is where the real story begins.

And again, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or any of the Castlevania series. They belong to their rightful owners.

Part I, Chapter I  
The Omen

Tsukune found himself lost in darkness. No matter where he turned, the emptiness greeted him. He felt himself shivering, as feelings of loneliness and fear came over him. He looked repeatedly in every direction, but the result was always the same. His nervous breathing echoed within the void. He hadn't felt as such since he first enrolled at Youkai, and discovered its dark secret. The memory of that day made his current situation even more unbearable, and pushed him further towards despair.

"What's going on here," Tsukune asked nervously, his voice sounding distorted within the darkness surrounding him. "Where am I?" His echoing voice only magnified the isolation he felt at that moment. "MOKA-SAN!" he cried out instinctively.

He waited for several tense moments, and received no response. He head bowed in shame, and had never felt such loneliness in his entire life. He was away from his family, and it seemed from his friends as well. The only thing close to him was the darkness.

"It's all because of your ambiguous attitude that things turned out this way, Tsukune," a distorted voice spoke around him.

The sole human student at Youkai Academy nearly jumped out of his skin at that. He recognized the voice as Inner Moka's, but the void made it sound truly inhuman.

"The time shall come when you must make a clear choice," the voice spoke again.

Tsukune blinked, as he remembered she'd spoken those words to him on the field trip. As he contemplated upon that day, the darkness faded around him. He found himself inside a massive room, that didn't look like it was part of the academy. On one end, he saw a pair of massive arched double doors, well over ten feet high. He looked around the room, and saw the walls lined with ghostly blue torches. Bolts of lightning crackled outside the windows on each side of the chamber. Tsukune begun to believe he was almost better off lost in the darkness.

From the double doors, he saw a blood red carpet which stretched to the far end of the room. A short stairway led the way up an elevated platform, upon which was a ghastly black and crimson throne. The handrests were formed into demonic claws. A pair of huge batlike wings protruded from the sides of the throne. Two large braziers burning with an unnatural blue flame flanked the imposing seat, which Tsukune saw was conspicuously empty.

At that moment, the smell of blood assaulted Tsukune's nose. The scent was so strong it was almost unbearable. Moreover, it seemed to come from everywhere. The young man looked to the floor, and gasped in horror. The floor was comprised of a glossy black marble, with streaks of crimson running through. What truly horrified him was he saw the bodies of his friends laying lifelessly before him. Off to his left he saw the dead body of a cyan-haired girl, her formerly fabulous torso rent asunder with huge gashes. Her wings had been shredded, and her throat had been ripped out. An anguished look was frozen onto her dead face. "Kurumu-san!" Tsukune cried out, aghast at seeing her in such a wretched state. Three feet from the succubus' body was the form of a brunette child. She was facedown on the floor, in the middle of a huge pool of blood. "Yukari-san!" Tsukune exclaimed in horror, mortified by the scene before him.

"Who will be your girlfriend," Inner Moka's voice asked. But at that moment, it sounded like she was taunting Tsukune.

The brown haired youth looked to his right, and saw the corpse of a purple-haired girl beside him. She had gashes all over her body, save her face. Tsukune involuntarily stepped back as he saw tears frozen on her lifeless countenance. "Mizore-chan!" he called out, but to no avail. Four feet from the dead snow girl was the body of the young woman he'd first met on Witch's Knoll. She laid lifelessly on her side, a somber expression upon her face. Her body was also riddled with huge gashes, and her throat had been ripped out. "Ruby-san!" Tsukune cried out, as he felt himself being pushed to the breaking point.

"One day," Inner Moka's voice spoke, "you will have to give yourself an answer."

"Stop it!" Tsukune shot back, wincing as he covered his ears. "Stop it, Moka-san!" And then, he felt his hands were sticky. He brought them into his line of sight, and saw they were covered with blood, not to mention his fingers were elongated, as were his nails. The sight of his inhuman hands were too much for him to bear. Moreover, he noticed his breath reeked of the substance. He probed his teeth with his tongue, and felt his incisors had grown into deadly fangs. He looked down at himself, and saw his entire body was covered in blood. What frightened him the most was the blood he smelt on himself belonged to the girls before him. Terrified beyond comprehension, he stumbled over his own feet, and fell backwards onto the floor.

As he struggled to attempt to regain his bearings, he saw another corpse beside him. His anxiety increased exponentially as he saw the dead body of Inner Moka. Her front had been ravaged, her throat had been ripped out, and she looked at him with lifeless red eyes.

"Don't forget that, Tsukune," the vampire's voice spoke, though it came from all around him rather than her body.

Tsukune's eyes went wide, and screamed in uncontrollable terror.

* * *

Tsukune shot straight up in bed, terrified by what he'd witnessed. He looked around nervously, desperately trying to get his breathing under control. He slowly relaxed as he recognized the inside of his dorm room at Youkai Academy. Still, the nightmare he'd endured was unlike anything he'd experienced in his short lifetime, and he shuddered at the thought of it becoming a reality.

The young man nearly jumped out of his bed as he heard thumping from the walls. "Hey!" an irritated male voice spoke, muffled from behind the wall. "Keep it down in there, Aono!"

"Yeah!" another boy's voice added. "You scream like a sissy human girl!"

"Make any more noise, and we'll make you wish you were never born!"

Tsukune cringed as he slowly pulled his blanket up, morose after the threats of his fellow students. His only save grace was that none of his enemies lived close to him. But at the moment, it provided very scant comfort. He looked to his alarm clock, and froze when he saw the time. "Twelve o'clock," he said timidly. He couldn't help but shiver at the implications of a terrifying dream at the midnight hour. It made the prospect of returning to sleep highly unlikely, so Tsukune merely suffered in the deadly silence around him.

* * *

The next morning, the student body eagerly headed towards the academy, save for Aono Tsukune. He slowly made his way towards the main building, a haunted look on his young face. He didn't sleep well after the nightmare, and it showed as he warily looked about him.

"Tsukune!" a female voice called out behind him.

The human boy looked behind him, and saw the familiar form of Akashiya Moka headed in his direction. Any other time, he would've been elated to meet her. But in his current state of mind, the only thought that came to him was escape. He quickly turned and ran towards the school.

"Wait! Tsukune!" Moka called out desperately. "Tsukune!"

Tsukune ran towards the entrance. Students moved out of the way in confusion. But before he could've reached the building, a previously unseen figure leaped out from behind a tree and intercepted the boy, who found his head smothered by a large female chest. "Oh, Tsukune," a familiar voice spoke gently, "was that scary old Moka trying to suck your blood again? Don't worry, darling, I'll take good care of you."

The young man did not have to think long to identify the speaker. "K-K-Kurumu-chan."

"Oh, Tsukune, I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together on the field trip. But I promise to make it up to you, any way I can."

The human boy felt his head pushed deeper into Kurumu's chest. He clutched onto one of her large boobs, which made her squeal in delight.

"Easy there, Tsukune," the incognito succubus spoke lovingly, "you need to be more gentle with a girl."

Blood erupted from his nose as he realized what he'd just done.

"Hey!" Moka's voice objected. "Let go of Tsukune!"

"Why should I?" the buxom teenager countered. "You're the one who's always sucking the life out of him. What are you trying to do, scare him to death?"

Tsukune's eyes widened, and he clearly heard Moka gasp in shock.

"Look at him," the succubus continued, "the poor thing is shaking like a leaf."

"It would help if you stopped suffocating him," a young girl's voice interjected, "you big-breasted prima donna."

Tsukune felt himself mercifully released. When he regained his bearings, he saw Yukari standing on her toes to confront Kurumu.

"Prima donna?" the cyan-haired girl said indignantly. "Who do you think you are, you flat-chested bookworm!"

"You should spend more time with your nose in a book," the witch countered, "and less time with Tsukune-san's head in your chest. You might actually get a passing grade that way, desu."

"Hey! I'll have you know I passed all of my courses last semester!"

"And how many were above a D?"

The conversation quickly degenerated into another round of senseless bickering. Tsukune took the opportunity to head into school without their notice.

Moka immediately stopped arguing when she saw the brown-haired youth was no longer among them. "Tsukune, wait!"

"Come back, Tsukune-san!" Yukari called out.

"What the hecht is that," Kurumu asked, pointing down the path which led from the school.

Moka and Yukari turned in the same direction. They noticed many of the remaining students outside had followed suit. They saw a group of three men headed towards the school. The man on the left was tall and gaunt, clad in a conservative black suit and a black and red striped tie. The most distinguishing feature about him was his head, which rose up to a dull point. His features were also elongated, and his black eyes were deeply sunk into his sockets.

"Geez," Kurumu spoke out of the side of her mouth, "is that guy even trying to look human?"

"Shush," Yukari chided.

Moka said nothing, and continued watch the trio approach the school. She saw the man on the right was dressed in similar attire, but was considerably shorter, and had a thick muscular build. He had finely groomed blue hair, with streaks of orange running through. Though his countenance was more humanlike than his companion, Moka couldn't help but notice his eyes were a fiery shade of red, as well as fangs protruding from his upper lip.

Deep within her consciousness, Inner Moka gazed suspiciously at the strange party. Her eyes went wide as she saw the man in the middle. He was of average height, with a slender build. He wore a long purple coat over his black suit. His slender hands were adorned with black leather gloves. His head was completely hairless, none even to form eyebrows. His features indicated he was from outside Japan. As he passed by Moka, his gaze slowly turned in her direction, even as he still walked towards the academy. The pink-haired girl noticed herself shivering slightly as she felt his dull gray eyes upon her. She immediately relaxed as his gaze left her.

"Who on earth was that," the pink-haired girl asked nervously.

"Oh yes," Yukari piped up. "Now I remember. Ruby-san said a historian from Europe was coming to the school today. That must've been him just now."

"What?" Kurumu exclaimed. "Even lecherous old bald-headed guys choose Moka over me? This is so unfair!" She thrust her arms down by her sides, and her breasts jiggled for emphasis. "I am tired of being the number-two girl at this school!"

"Maybe it's because Moka-san isn't as desperate for attention as you," Yukari suggested.

"I am not desperate!" the succubus insisted. "I am a proud member of the Kurono family! We have been sought after by men for generations."

"And yet you still don't have a boyfriend? This must be what is called a generation gap."

"What did you say?"

The conversation rapidly went downhill. Inner Moka snarled in aggravation at the scene. "Idiots!" she spoke into Moka's mind. "_Are they truly that daft? How many times will they get caught up by such trivial matters?_"

The pink-haired vampire wasn't sure how to respond. Suddenly, a large washing basin materialized and smashed Kurumu overhead. Moka let out a nervous laugh, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"_And you!_" the sealed persona spoke sharply. "_What are you doing standing around. Find Tsukune!_"

"Right," her counterpart replied, and headed into the school.

Yukari quickly noticed her old friend sprinting towards the main building. "Hey, wait up, Moka-san!"

Kurumu remained on the ground, still dazed from the witch's assault. "I'm gonna get that little girl, if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

Tsukune ran down the entrance hall, as students looked in his direction.

"What's wrong, Aono," a taunting voice asked, "did you have a scary dream?" Mocking laughter of at least three male students followed.

Tsukune looked around, and indeed saw three male students with condescending expressions on their faces. One had rusty brown hair, and a rather nondescript face. A second had a somewhat tall blonde mohawk, along with a smirk. The third had shoulder length brown hair, as well as multiple earrings. Tsukune recognized him as the bully he encountered on his first day, Komiya Saizou.

"Maybe he's afraid a monster is going to eat him," the boy with the mohawk snidely remarked.

"Wouldn't that be just terrible," the rusty haired boy added.

All three boys laughed in unison.

"Stop that!" a familiar voice snapped.

Everyone turned, and saw Moka standing behind Tsukune. Saizou gave her a startled look, while the other two boys looked perplexed.

"How dare you bullies make fun of Tsukune!" the pink-haired girl snapped indignantly. "Leave him alone now!"

"Or else what," the rusty haired boy asked defiantly. "He's the one who woke up the whole floor last night, he deserves whatever he gets."

"Yeah!" the boy with the mohawk added. "Losers like him don't belong in this school."

"Yeah, they belong in our stomachs. Right, Saizou?"

The incognito orc said nothing in response.

"_Oh, that is it,_" Inner Moka snarled, "_how dare these reprobates persecute Tsukune._" She paused for a moment. "_You know what to do._"

The sophomore nodded, and walked up to her first friend. "Tsukune," she said expectantly.

The brown-haired boy saw the young vampire before him, and knew exactly what she wanted. He whole arm tensed as he struggled to raise it. Saizou gasped in horror, as he feared what was about to occur. But as Tsukune's hand neared the rosary, Moka's face changed into the dead, bloody visage of her hidden self. The incognito human screamed in horror, and ran down the hall.

"_TSUKUNE!_" Moka cried out, as she watched her friend running for dear life.

All three boys laughed in triumph.

"Oh, what a weakling you are, Aono!" Saizou declared. "You're as weak as a human!"

The others laughed in response.

While Moka looked sadly at the fleeing Tsukune, Inner Moka was livid at what had occurred. "_This trash is beginning to try my patience! I shall make them rue the day they scorned Tsukune. Especially __**YOU, KOMIYA!**_" The vampire cried out in pain, as she felt her alternate persona overwhelming her consciousness. The ruby within the rosary glowed brilliantly, and a monstrous crimson aura surrounded the girl's body. Her hair changed from pink to silver, and her cries, intermixed with anguish and rage, contained the voices of both personas simultaneously.

Saizou quivered in the presence of the fluctuating girl. "Run for it!" he shouted, and ran down the hall along with the others.

Moka fell to her knees, holding her head in agony. Her aura faded, and her hair became a stable pink once more. She clutched the rosary with trembling hands. She recalled one other time when Inner Moka manifested herself in such a fashion, when Tsukune was struck down by Ruby. Her grief caused her inner self to awaken, despite the seal. She feared such instances weakened it, and dreaded what would've occurred if the seal was actually destroyed.

"_Omote,_" Inner Moka spoke into her counterpart's mind. "_I-I'm sorry I-_" Her essence looked away, ashamed at what she'd nearly done.

The pink-haired girl slowly rose to her feet. "You're worried about him, too," she spoke softly. "Aren't you?"

Her counterpart remained silent, yet said volumes at the same time.

"I'll find him, Ura-chan," the sophomore spoke, trying to reassure her alter ego, "just, don't do anything rash."

"_Very well. Find him quickly, we have much to discuss._"

Moka bowed her head solemnly. "Yes," she said in a barely audible voice. She headed down the hall in search of Tsukune.

* * *

The morning bell resounded, as every gathered into their respective homerooms. Tsukune sat sullenly in his seat, still shaken over his horrible dream.

"Tsukune, what's wrong," Moka asked from behind. "Why are you so afraid?"

The boy was too scared to respond. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind.

"Tsukune?"

"Hello, everyone," Nekonome Shizuka spoke in her usual, cheerful voice. "I understand you've all assumed your guises exceptionally well. This is important in maintaining a healthy relationship with the humans."

Tsukune thought about what his teacher spoke, for it reflected the very purpose of the academy. He found himself relieved to hear the verbalized commitment to the school's mission.

Suddenly, the room turned black, the students became like shadows, and an dangerous glint appeared in Nekonome's feline eyes. "**But once the dark lord returns,**" she spoke in a twisted, dual voice, "**we can discard this pathetic facade, and give those humans the future they deserve!**"

The brown-haired youth screamed in terror, and instinctively held his head.

"Tsukune-san," the instructor asked in her regular voice.

The boy looked around the room, which was no longer black, and saw everyone was staring at him. He also saw the homeroom teacher looking at him, her catlike ears perked up. Tsukune bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Nekonome-sensei," he spoke solemnly.

The somewhat feral looking woman gazed at him with interest, and brought her index finger to her chin. "It's alright," she said gently, "just, don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sensei." A morose Tsukune said nothing for the rest of homeroom.

"_Tsukune,_" Moka thought to herself, saddened to see her best friend in such a despondent state.

* * *

Tsukune somberly made his way out of the classroom, his eyes downward cast, and his shoulders slouched.

"What's with Aono-san," a male student asked.

"I don't know," another replied, "he hasn't been like this since he first got here."

"It's like the life's been sucked out of him," a female student commented.

"You don't think Moka-san sucked out too much blood," another girl asked, "do you?"

Tsukune stopped short at that. The image of the throne room came back to him, as well as the dead bodies of his closest friends. The image of Inner Moka's corpse frightened him the most. He felt himself previously growing closer to Moka's alternate persona, and the thought of her death by his hands made him shiver almost uncontrollably. "This can't be true," he said to himself. "Will this be my fate if I don't make a choice?"

Concealed behind an open door, Shirayuki Mizore watched the morose boy tread almost lifelessly down the hall. "Tsukune," she said to herself, "what has happened to you? Where's the warm Tsukune who rescued me that day?"

"Tsukune!" a familiar voice called out.

Mizore watched as Moka raced past her after the disgruntled boy. The snow girl's lips tightened around her lollipop. She was still sore over what happened at the playground brawl in the human world. "Moka," she spoke in an icy voice, "you dare cause trouble for Tsukune again? One day, he will be mine, not yours." Her mood lightened as she thought about herself and Tsukune as a true couple. "We'll make lots of children, Haha-ue would be so happy." Her usually distant mood brightened as she imagined the family she'd have created with the brown-haired youth.

* * *

The school resounded once more, signifying the start of math class. The teacher, Ririko Kagome, wrote a complicated equation on the blackboard. Tsukune sat with head bowed, oblivious to the words of his instructor. Moka eyed him sadly, while she gave an occasional cold glance to Ririko, who attempted to enslave Tsukune to her teachings the previous year.

"Now then," the auburn-haired woman spoke aloud, "Aono-san?"

Tsukune broke out of his funk, and looked at the sultry math instructor. At that moment, the classroom grew dark, the students became like shadows, and Ririko's glasses glowed eerily. "**Would you be so kind as to offer your soul to the dark lord,**" the incognito lamia asked in a sinister dual voice.

The human student screamed in terror once more. The room immediately brightened, and he found everyone staring at him again. He also noticed his instructor looking at him with a confused expression.

"That," Ririko began hesitantly, "isn't the correct answer." She leaned over her desk, and smiled at Tsukune. "Would you like to try again?"

Most of the class erupted into laughter, while a demoralized Tsukune sunk deeper into depression. "_What is happening to me,_" he thought to himself. "_What is this 'dark lord?' And what about that dream? Am, am I destined to lose everyone I care about here?_"

* * *

Later on in the day came gym class. Since it was a very physical activity, Tsukune knew he had to concentrate. The class had a soccer match that day, and Tsukune used the opportunity to escape the dark visions that plagued him. The more he focused on the match, the less the dark visions he'd received bothered him. As he ran down the field, he saw the ball headed his way. Unfortunately, the ball was kicked a bit too hard, and wound up smacking the boy flush in the forehead. He reeled back, and knocked over two players in the process.

A whistle blew, piercing the afternoon air. "What's the matter with you!" an angry voice demanded. "Focus, Aono-san!"

The sophomore slowly got up, and saw the gym teacher, Kotsubo Okuto, glaring at him. Suddenly, the area grew dark, and Kotsubo's stare became even more ominous. "**You must become stronger if you are to be deemed worthy to serve the dark lord!**" he proclaimed in a horrific voice.

Tsukune screamed, and ran headlong off the field.

"Get back here!" Kotsubo shouted, and ran after the fleeing youth.

The other students looked on in confusion, completely oblivious about what had just occurred.

* * *

Tsukune sat alone in the nurse's office. Though he was glad the previous nurse was removed from her position after the incident with Yukari, it did little to improve his situation overall.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with him," Kotsubo demanded. "He was distracted in class, and ran screaming off the field."

The new intern stood anxiously before Kotsubo, Ririko, and Nekonome outside the office. "There's nothing physically wrong," she insisted, "this, malady, seems to be of a more mental, or possibly spiritual nature. And I am unqualified to discuss either matter."

"A mental malady," Nekonome asked.

"Yes, he says he has these, visions whenever someone directly speaks to him."

"What sort of visions," Ririko asked.

The nurse turned to the math teacher. "In your case, Ririko-san, he said you asked him if he'd offer his soul to the Dark Lord."

The auburn-haired woman was shocked. "Th-that's not at all what I said! I asked if he'd be so kind as to offer a solution to the problem I wrote on the board."

"I'm sure you're correct, but that's what he heard."

Kotsubo turned to the intern. "And just what did he hear from me?"

The reserved nurse faced the gym teacher. "He said you told him he had to become stronger if he was to serve the Dark Lord."

The stern-faced man blanched at that. "I told him to become stronger to survive in the human world. I said nothing about a dark lord."

Nekonome's ears flattened against her head. "And what did Tsukune-san hear from me?"

The nurse turned to her. "He heard that once the Dark Lord comes, we could discard this pathetic facade, and give the humans the future they deserve."

The blonde woman mewed in shock. Her ears and her tail stood straight up in response.

"Moreover," the demure intern continued, "these visions seem to be proceeded by the blackening of his surroundings, and the distortion of the speaker's voice."

"It couldn't be any of them," Nekonome said thoughtfully. "The three dark lords have always worked to maintain order in the school until it achieves its true purpose."

"Yes," Kotsubo added, "these, visions go against everything they stand for."

"How ironic they are being sent to young Tsukune," Ririko interjected.

"Indeed," a hollow voice spoke from behind.

Everyone gasped in unison. They turned to see the acting school board chairman behind them, his eyes glowing eerily. "Bring the boy to me," the robed figure spoke in a mysterious voice. "I shall handle the matter personally."

"Y-yes, Chairman-sama," Nekonome spoke timidly. She opened the door, and looked inside to see the young boy, sitting morosely on a cot. "Tsukune-san," she asked.

The incognito human hesitantly faced his speaker. "Yes, Nekonome-sensei?"

"The chairman of the school board wants to see you immediately."

Tsukune gasped audibly. The feral teacher knew he'd never been before the chairman, and wasn't surprised to see a wary expression on his face. The youth slowly rose from the cot. "Coming, sensei."

* * *

Watching the nurse's office from behind a corner, Mizore's jaw dropped at what she'd heard, and lost her lollipop. "The chairman," she asked in shock. "What in the world is happening, Tsukune?"

She saw Kotsubo glance in her direction, and she quickly hid from sight. "Blast him," she muttered irritably. "It'd be so much easier if he wasn't there." She still remembered how the gym teacher attempted to violate her in a moment of weakness, and though she acted in self-defense, she was nearly expelled for her efforts. After that, she took great pains to avoid him.

She absently looked down, and saw her lollipop on the floor. She hated littering, so she picked it up, and disposed of it properly. "Didn't expect to bring out the spare," she muttered to herself, as he produced another lollipop. "This was supposed to be for Tsukune." She sighed as she unwrapped the candy, and then placed it in her mouth. "I'll get you a real gift, Tsukune, just you wait."

* * *

Tsukune was led to the top floor of the academy. He followed Nekonome to an ominous black door, and couldn't help but shiver. It was colder in that hallway than the rest of the academy. As he neared the entrance to the chairman's office, his shivering intensified. He dreaded what lied behind the black door.

"Wait here, Tsukune-san," Nekonome said, and mewed in chagrin as she approached the imposing chamber. She knocked cautiously on the door. "Chairman-sama, I have brought Aono Tsukune as ordered."

"Send him in," a hollow voice spoke from behind the door.

"Yes." The catlike teacher bowed reverently and turned to her charge. "Tsukune-san, the chairman will see you now. Be courteous and honest, and you should be fine."

"I certainly hope so."

Nekonome opened the door, and Tsukune walked inside. No sooner was the door closed behind him. Immediately startled, he cried out and instinctively turned around. When he did, he saw there was no doorway. He felt like an animal, trapped in a cage.

"Approach, Aono Tsukune," the same voice spoke.

The young man warily turned back, and found himself in a square chamber. A single desk rested at the far end of the chamber. Two cathedral windows at the far end allowed sunlight to enter the room, though it did little to pierce the gloom that the room seemed to exude. Two tall burning candles rested upon the desk, one on each side. Behind it was seated a robed figure, his features concealed under his hood. Tsukune warily approached the seated man. As he neared the desk, he saw the figure raised its face to him, and winced as two glowing white eyes peered at him, much like those of the bus driver who he first met over a year ago.

"Aono Tsukune," the mysterious being behind the desk spoke, "you have been reported for disrupting class on three separate occasions today." He leaned forward in his seat. "Explain."

The human boy quivered under the ominous gaze of the chairman. He swore he felt the robed figure's eyes boring into his very soul, and guessed if he attempted to mislead him in any way, he would've been immediately discovered, and probably punished severely. "Those times," Tsukune finally began, "the room grew dark." He gulped down hard, he'd never felt such fear before. The presence of the chairman truly terrified him. "Everyone became twisted beings. And the teachers, spoke of, the dark lord."

"And what is this, dark lord," the chairman asked coldly.

"I don't know," the brown-haired youth replied in a trembling voice. "Nekonome-sensei, said he would, give the humans, the future they deserve."

The robed figure's lips tightened noticeably. "And when did this begin?"

Tsukune quickly found he couldn't stop shaking when the question was asked. "Last night, I had a terrible dream. I was in this, throne room."

"Throne room," the chairman asked in mild interest.

Tsukune brought his trembling hands close to his face. "A black and red throne," he went on. "There was blood, everywhere. All my friends, dead! Their blood was, was-" He screamed in sheer terror, and held the sides of his head. He collapsed onto his knees, still holding his head.

The mysterious being rose from his desk. And walked over towards Tsukune. "This is a serious accusation you make," he began flatly, as he circled around behind the stricken boy. "We, the Three Dark Lords who rule over the youkai realms, have always labored to fulfill a single goal." He stopped behind Tsukune. "Peaceful coexistence with mankind." He circled around the other side. "To suggest that any or all of us have an ulterior motive could be constituted as slander, and that we will not tolerate."

Tsukune looked up, and saw the robed figure standing before him, a rosary hanging from his neck. The youth wondered if the man was the same one his father encountered on the streets over a year ago. "I never meant, to slander anyone, especially you, Chairman-sama."

The man's expression was unreadable. "Rise."

The human boy warily regained his footing.

"To insure there are no more disturbances, you shall don this until further notice." He raised his hands, and Tsukune saw each held half of a circular band. He reached out and reconnected the article around Tsukune's neck. The youth winced in pain as he felt small pincers digging into his neck. "This band you now wear will insure you no longer act out of turn. Moreover, you shall be serving detention for the next week, under my supervision."

Tsukune gasped in horror at that.

"Return at the end of the day," the chairman continued, "your punishment begins then. Go now."

He pointed behind Tsukune, and a creaking sound was heard. The boy looked behind him, and saw the door was opened. He looked back to the robed figure, who hadn't changed his expression the whole time. Tsukune bowed before the strange man. "Yes, Chairman-sama." He turned and left the chamber without another word, and found himself relieved to have escaped the priest's foreboding presence.

* * *

Moka sat at a round table in the library, along with Kurumu and Yukari. Despite her best efforts, the young vampire found it impossible to concentrate on her studies, as the plight of Tsukune troubled her to no end. "Tsukune," she thought to herself, "what could've happened to you?"

"Pardon me, my dear," an urbane voice spoke from behind, "but would you perchance be Akashiya Moka?"

The vampire gasped as she was broken out of her train of thought. She looked behind her, and saw the same man who'd glanced at her at the start of the day.

"_What the!_" Inner Moka spoke within her outer self's consciousness. "_When did he get there? He couldn't have been there but a moment ago!_"

The pink-haired girl became even more worried, for it was very rare when her alternate persona was taken off guard. "Um," she began hesitantly, "yes, I am."

The bald-headed man relented at that. "Oh dear, did I startle you? Sorry about that, I'd just heard so much about you that I felt, compelled to make your acquaintance."

"_Yes,_" Inner Moka said with scathing sarcasm, "_I'm sure that's not your only compulsion, either._"

"Hey, it's the historical researcher," Yukari piped up. "It's such an honor that a man of your intellectual stature has decided to grace our fine establishment with your presence."

"Geez, could you suck up to him any more obviously," Kurumu said to her out of the side of her mouth.

"At least I can speak to him as an equal," the witch shot back. "You seem to demonstrate the classic inversion of the size of the breast and the size of the brain."

"What was that?" the succubus snapped, as she rose from her chair, which caused her chest to bounce accordingly.

"I rest my case," Yukari said smugly.

"Simmer down!" Moka interjected. "Have you forgotten we're in the library?" She looked back to the scholar before them. "Please excuse their rudeness, it is indeed rare to meet someone of your stature."

"Indeed," the stranger replied, "I am called Colton Pierce, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He looked meaningfully at the others. "Hmm, quite entertaining company you keep, Akashiya-sama."

"Please," the pink-haired girl replied with a blush, "you're embarrassing me. Just call me Moka."

"If you insist." The older gentlemen looked at the sophomore thoroughly. "Pardon me for asking, but is it really proper for a vampire to be garbed in such attire?"

"Wh-wh-who told you I was a vampire," the young woman asked in a startled voice.

"You mean you're not?" He held his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I must've been mistaken. I usually have a keen eye for these things."

"_Don't be fooled,_" Inner Moka warned her outer self. "_He knows exactly what we are._"

"Pardon me, Colton-sama," Yukari spoke up.

"Yes," the clean-shaven man replied.

"What made you think Moka-san was a vampire? I mean, it's not really obvious, not that anyone's supposed to know our true nature. It's the first rule of the academy."

"Indeed, it is to prevent strife between warring races."

Yukari was even more impressed by the historian's knowledge.

"However," the urbane man continued, "from my findings, I've noticed most vampires have a, darker side to them. One that is not readily apparent. And those who discover it rarely live to tell anyone."

Moka looked away, a sad expression on her face. Deep within her mind, her counterpart glared at Colton with her burning red eyes.

"That may be so," the witch said defensively, "but Moka-san is different. She saved my life last year, and dark side or not, she's my best friend. I'd do anything for Moka-san."

"I'm sure you would," Kurumu said out of the side of her mouth.

Without another word, Yukari produced her magic wand and waved it in the air. A washing basin materialized and smashed the incognito succubus over the head, which resulted in a loud banging noise that drew dirty looks and shushing sounds from everyone in the library.

"Yes," the historian remarked with a bemused look, "I see you are very skilled in the art of witchcraft."

"Thank you, Colton-sama!" Yukari replied with a beaming face.

Moka laughed nervously, as a few strands of hair sprung out of place.

The essence of Inner Moka slapped her hand over her face. "_I am surrounded by idiots._"

"Oh dear," the short brunette said with an embarrassed smile, "I cause all this commotion and I haven't even properly introduced myself. I am Sendo Yukari, Youkai Academy sophomore."

"Ah yes," Colton dryly remarked, "the girl genius of the school, most likely to graduate valedictorian next year."

"You're embarrassing me," Yukari said gaily, holding her cheeks in her hands.

"I see you've met some of our more, distinguished students, Colton-sama," a mature woman's voice spoke from nearby.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari exclaimed happily, as she saw her fellow witch approach the table, clad in her business attire.

"Hello, Yukari-chan," the administrative assistant replied. "I've been acting as tour guide for Colton-sama during his visit here at the academy, and from what I understand, he is most impressed with the facilities here." A bright pink cloud surrounded the woman. "So many many things are happening, and hopefully many many more, I'm sure Colton-sama will give this academy the highest of commendations to his colleagues abroad."

Everyone had a drop of sweat run down the sides of their heads, save for Colton.

"_So not even she suspects him,_" Inner Moka asked mentally. "_This is mortifying._"

"Yes," the historian replied, "I'll be sure to spread the news of your, fine establishment back in Europe. They'll be most impressed. I do think I am ready to continue the tour now."

"Certainly, Colton-sama," Ruby replied with a bow.

The older man smiled at the girls. "Well then, I bid you adieu, ladies. Perhaps we shall meet again." He then followed Ruby away from the table.

Kurumu finally got back into her seat, and looked to find themselves alone. "What? Where'd he go?"

"You missed him," Yukari said snidely, "though I'm sure he didn't miss you."

"Hey!" the succubus snapped. "That's not fair! I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself!"

More shushing noises came their way.

"Speaking of introductions," Moka spoke up, trying to appease her friends by changing the subject, "where is Mizore? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Probably stalking Tsukune again," Kurumu said irritably. "If we find her, we'll probably find Tsukune."

Inner Moka actually smiled in response. "_That's the best idea anyone's had all day,_" she remarked to her outer self. "_How ironic it came from _her," she added with a wry smirk, "_Do so._"

"Right," her alter ego succinctly replied, and rose from her seat.

"Where are you going all of a sudden," the incognito succubus asked, startled by her sudden actions.

"To find Tsukune. Thanks for the tip, Kurumu-san!" She waved and headed out of the library.

"Hey, wait up!" the cyan-haired girl called out as she followed her. "What do you mean, thanks for the tip? Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Yukari made a face as she found herself alone at the table. "I hate being left out." She got her books, rose from the table, and followed the others.

* * *

Mizore watched the door of the chairman's office from behind a corner. She saw Tsukune enter the office and had not yet returned. She was very worried, as well as perplexed. From what she could gather from the day's events, Tsukune had done nothing to raise the chairman's ire. It brought back painful memories of last year, when the brown-haired youth was nearly executed simply for being human. Though the ruse had not yet been discovered again, she feared what was occurring with the chairman's office.

A few minutes later, the object of her desire emerged from the most important room in the academy. His face was downward cast, and the purple-haired girl gasped as she saw a black choker around his neck, with a red eye symbol on the front. His arms hung limply by his sides, and his gait was very slow. Appalled, the snow girl immediately ran up to him. "Tsukune," she said worriedly, "are you alright?"

The young boy slowly raised his face to her. "Mizore-chan," he replied in a near lifeless voice.

The yuki onna reached out and held the saddened boy's shoulders. "Tsukune, let's visit my mother this weekend. We can watch the human telecast of the night's circus, won't that be swell?"

The brown-haired youth's eyes darkened for a moment, and then brightened again. Suddenly, he screamed in terror, and raced down the hall.

Mizore spun around, shocked and confused at what had just occurred. "Tsukune!" she cried out, but received no response. "Tsukune, what was that I saw in your eyes just then? What's, what's happened to you?"

* * *

Far behind the door, the chairman watched the scene outside his office. His expression was unreadable, and he mad no indication he had even noticed the disturbance.

"Is this really necessary," a voice asked from the shadows, "what are we accomplishing here?"

The robed figure turned and saw the familiar form of the bus driver in the corner. "It is as I thought," he spoke in his hollow voice. "This, malady only takes effect when someone speaks directly to the boy, and he makes eye contact with the speaker."

The driver gave his superior a startled look. "Is it a curse?"

"It would definitely appear that way, old friend. It started last night, with a dark vision that has shackled with soul with fear. Since then, he has been plagued by premonitions of a, dark lord, that shall come and destroy humanity."

"That's not good," the mustached man remarked. "What do we do now?"

"We shall observe what transpires from here on in. I truly hope he has grown from he trials he's already endured. I see a dark storm coming, far greater than anything that has ever befallen the school."

The bus driver looked directly at the chairman. "What sort of storm, chairman?"

"That I do not know, yet. But this school and its purpose shall soon be tested like never before, and I fear once the storm has passed, nothing will ever be the same. Keep watch over the boy, as well as the girl. No harm must befall them."

The man in the blue coat inhaled deeply on his cigar, and blew a small cloud of smoke. "Leave it to me." He then vanished from the office, melting back into the shadows.

* * *

What is this storm the chairman foresees? Does it have anything to do with Tsukune's visions of the dark lord? And will the girls stop squabbling long enough to combat the coming threat.

"_I'm not holding my breath._"

And for reference sake:

Haha-ue = most honorable mother

Anyway, tune in next time for Part I, Chapter II What A Horrible Night...


	3. Part I Chapter II

A/N Hello all, sorry to keep you waiting...

"_That's my line, you twit._"

O_O! Anyway... before things get too out of hand, thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate them. Also, I don't own either Rosario + Vampire, or any of the Castlevania games. They are the property of their rightful owners.

So read, enjoy, and review, while I look for a good place to hide.

Part I Chapter II  
What A Horrible Night...

Kokoa tread stealthily down the hallway, and hid behind a corner. From there, she saw Moka headed deeper into the academy, followed by Kurumu and Yukari. She seethed silently as she watched the two girls following her older sister.

"This is deplorable," she commented with a sour expression. "Onee-sama is being suffocated by those simpletons. If it weren't for them, and that boy, she'd be the true Onee-sama I know and love."

The image of Inner Moka appeared before Kokoa's eyes. "_A pity,_" the apparition spoke in an echoing voice, "_the sister you knew so well is no longer here._"

"Onee-sama," the younger girl said sadly.

The apparition turned slightly, and gave Kokoa a sidelong glance. "_Give it up._" The spectral image turned fully from her, walked away and vanished in midstep.

The orange-haired vampire sobbed slightly, as she still remembered her older sister's rejection of her, even more painful after she'd spent most of her life searching for her elusive sibling.

"I will never give up, Onee-sama," Kokoa silently declared. "One day, I will save you from these inferior beings, and then." She paused in mid-sentence, clasped her hands together, wore a blissful expression on her face, and stood on one leg, as a soft yellow nebulous aura surrounded her body. "We can finally be a family again, like we used to be. Oh, sweet Onee-sama."

"You do realize you are drawing a lot of attention to yourself," an unknown voice spoke from behind Kokoa, "do you not?"

The young vampire let out a startled scream, and her pigtails shot out in all directions. She immediately spun around, and saw a bald headed man behind her, clad in a long purple coat.

"What the hell are you doing, you crazy old man!" the freshman demanded, livid at the newcomer. "How dare you attempt to sneak up on me, a proud and noble vampire! What are you, a pedophile or something? I have the right mind to knock you straight to the moon, baldy!"

"Um, Kokoa-sama," her bat familiar spoke timidly, as it hid behind its mistress' neck.

"Quiet, Kou-chan!" the incensed girl snapped, and then regarded the stranger again. "And you!" she said accusingly, pointing at the man. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I really get angry! Who are you to think you are even remotely worthy of being in the majestic presence of a proud and noble vampire, which I so happen to be." He placed her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, a superior smile on her otherwise livid face.

"Now you went and used up the ten seconds you'd given me," the man spoke in mild protest. "That's not very fair."

"He does have a point, Kokoa-sama," Kou interjected.

"Be quiet!" the orange-haired girl snapped, and then glared at the man. "And _you,_ I never said when the ten seconds would begin, so don't be so presumptuous, if you know what's good for you."

"Who's being presumptuous," the bat asked timidly.

Kokoa reached back and squeezed Kou tightly with her viselike grip. The familiar squeaked in protest, but its mistress refused to relent. Suddenly, she sensed more monster auras in her vicinity. She looked forth, and saw two unusual men standing behind the bald stranger. One was a tall thin man, with a conical looking head, and the other was a shorter, muscular man, with blue and orange hair. "_What the hecht are they,_" Kokoa thought to herself, "_and where did they come from?_" Her emerald eyes went wide in shock. "_I didn't sense them until a moment ago._"

"Can we please be civilized about this," the man asked with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "You are not exactly dignifying your House at the moment, young vampire."

The freshman stopped short at that. The thought of dishonoring her family name made her rethink her position, along with the fact that two more strangers appeared without her notice, and one of them possessed the aura of a monster that supposedly didn't exist in the youkai world. "What do you want," she asked suspiciously. "I don't like people eavesdropping on me, like that stupid ice stalker bimbo."

"How do you think your sister feels?"

"That is not your concern!" Kokoa snapped, and pointed down the hall where Moka went. "That travesty is not my Onee-sama! She's an impostor who's stolen Onee-sama's life from her, not to mention those vile conspirators who've repressed her out of sheer jealously."

The strange man looked to the side, trying hard not to smile.

"Don't you dare laugh!" the young vampire shouted. "Onee-sama is... Onee-sama." Tears welled up in her green eyes. "She should be revered as an empress, not huddled down with the lowly masses and scoffed at." She looked towards the direction Moka had headed. "It breaks my heart to see what's she become, she's so much better than this. She's... everything."

"Hmm," the figure behind Kokoa mused, "so you're distressed with the path your sister has taken, are you?"

"She didn't choose this path, she couldn't have." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "The Onee-sama I know and love would never choose such inferior beings over me. I need to make her remember who she really is, so we can be together again, like we were always meant to be." She sighed as she envisioned embracing Inner Moka again, and they laughed together as she buried her face in her older sister's sizable chest. "Oh, Onee-sama."

"Hello, Shuzen-san," a happy female voice spoke up.

Kokoa screamed in horror. She looked beside her, and saw the face of Nekonome beside her. "What are you doing here!" she demanded.

"Now, Shuzen-san," the catlike woman spoke in a mild chiding voice, "what in the world are doing now, my dear? You wouldn't be causing trouble for Colton-sama, are you?"

"Colton-sama," Kou asked with a wary expression. "You know this skull-faced man, dechu?"

"Enough!" Nekonome interjected with a sharp smile, and pointed at the familiar. "I will not tolerate either of you bothering our distinguished guest, not to mention trying to sneak out of detention again." She turned to the older man. "I profusely apologize, Colton-sama, I do hope Shuzen-san hasn't caused you any real trouble."

"I wouldn't say she's caused, trouble per se. She seems quite the, energetic one."

The blonde woman bowed her head. "You are too kind, Colton-sama. I wish more people could be as understanding as you." She turned back to Kokoa. "This way, Shuzen-san."

"_OW!_" the orange-haired girl cried out, as she felt herself pulled down the hall. "Let go of my ear! I'll never give up, Onee-sama!"

"Wait for me, Kokoa-sama!" Kou called out as he flew after her. "Don't leave me here with these creepy people. Kokoa-sama!"

* * *

Colton looked down the hallway where Kokoa was being led. "_I did not see that one in my vision,_" he thought to himself. "_However, her power, and desires are irrefutable. Such obvious talents could prove most, beneficial in the coming days._" He looked over his shoulder to his more imposing guardian. "_Is everything in preparation,_" he asked mentally.

"_Yes, Master,_" came the underling's telepathic reply.

Colton turned and headed down the opposite hallway, a thin smile on his face. "_Excellent,_" he thought to himself, as he casually walked from the scene with his bodyguards behind him. "_Then tonight, it begins._"

* * *

Yukari was alone in her dorm room, as she diligently worked on her essay. Were it nor for the current situation, she would've chuckled over how Nekonome had chosen cats as the topic yet again. Even though the young witch knew her English teacher meant well, she was amazed at how her own likes and dislikes came into play during class, among other times. However, considering her effectiveness as a teacher, Yukari truly had little reason to complain.

The young witch placed her pen on the table, and rested her head on her hands. "Tsukune-san," she said longingly, "why is he avoiding us? Why is he avoiding Moka-san?" She closed her violet eyes. "Mizore-chan said there was something in his eyes before he screamed. It almost sounds like a hex, but Ruby-san and I would never do that to Tsukune-san." She looked outside the window, as the full moon shone through. "Moka-san is so worried. I hope Ruby-san doesn't get angry that I let her borrow that book. It's painful seeing Moka-san like that." She thought for many moments as she watched the night sky. "I wonder if Colton-sama might know the answer. He's such a wise and learned man, I should ask him tomorrow. Maybe he can help Tsukune-san."

No sooner than her mood brightened that a dark flash shot through Yukari's mind. "What is this," she asked. She went to the window, and saw waves of black magic emanating from deep with the forest. Moreover, dark clouds began to form in the same area. She opened the window, and a blast of cold air immediately rushed through. Yukari shivered for a few moments before she closed the window. And then, a great rumbling came from within the forest. "What on earth is happening, desu," the witch asked in shock.

And then, inhuman moaning resounded from outside the dormitory, in the same direction as the dark magic Yukari sensed earlier. That made her shiver even worse than the cold air did. Loud banging came from outside her door, and the girl almost screamed as she turned towards it. The same moaning she heard from outside her window also came from the corridor. Yukari couldn't help but scream then.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and four walking corpses lumbered into the small witch's room, arms outstretched and empty looks in their soulless eyes, at least of those who still had them. The witch immediately reached for her wand, and sent a stream of tarot cards into the assembled undead before her. The zombies were quickly cut to pieces, and Yukari quickly ran over their newly dead bodies into the hall. Her fright came even worse as she saw more reanimated corpses in the corridor. "No way," she exclaimed, "how did this happen, and how did they get inside so fast?"

As if in response, the air at the end of the corridor shimmered, and three more zombies materialized. The witch quickly made the connection. "_**AH!**_ I need to find the others!" She ran in the opposite direction, waved her wand, and crushed two more zombies with an extra large basin. "Tuskune-san! Moka-san! Ruby-san! Mizore-san! Kurumu-san!"

* * *

Kurumu was in the process of removing her sweater, when the air in her room grew substantially colder. "What the hell!" she exclaimed, immediately wrapping her arms around herself. "Is this your doing, Mizore!" she demanded. "Tsukune isn't here, so stop pestering me!"

She got no immediate response, but she managed to hear screams from outside her room. At that moment, she felt unfriendly eyes behind her. She turned around, and saw a darkened figure outside her window. "_**GIN!**_" she shouted as she approached the window. "You got a lot of nerve spying on me right-"

Lightning flashed outside, and instead of either visage of Ginei, the face of a decomposed zombie was illuminated, as it stared blankly through the window. The incognito succubus screamed in horror, and immediately backed away from the window. Suddenly, the door to her closet exploded outwards, and two more zombies shambled into her room.

"You!" Kurumu exclaimed indignantly. "How dare you go through my closet!" She immediately unsheathed her claws, and swiped at the zombies in a horizontal crisscross fashion. The undead were immediately cut to pieces, as chunks of rotten flesh flew everywhere. Kurumu had to struggle hard to prevent from gagging from the foul stench.

Suddenly, the window burst open, sending shards of glass everywhere. Three zombies climbed in through the newly created opening. Moreover, another reanimated corpse climbed out from under her bed, and yet another from under her sheets. Kurumu's eyes glowed purple as she watched the disturbing scene before her. "Oh, that is _**IT!**_" she shouted. "_**NO ZOMBIE**_ sleeps in my bed and gets away with it! _**RIPPING CLAWS!**_" Both claws extended, the succubus rushed forward and slashed everything in her line of sight. Pieces of undead flesh flew everywhere, and a noxious cloud filled the room. Kurumu instinctively shielded her eyes and covered her mouth from the foul stench which exuded from the dead zombies. "Disgusting," she remarked in a gagging voice. Through the haze, she managed to see her broken window. An idea came into her head, and she promptly extended her black wings, which tore through the fabric of her blouse. She flapped them towards the window, and the noxious cloud was blown out through the opening.

Once the room had been aired out, Kurumu looked at the scene before her. The succubus' eyes shrunk into little black dots, and a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head. Though she saw she easily defeated the zombies, she also shredded her bed, and put huge gashes in the walls on that side of the room."I think that worked a little too well." She absently kicked the floor. "Darn, and I was saving that for Moka."

Hollow moans came from outside her door. She quickly opened it, and saw more zombies roaming the halls. "Oh, for crying out loud!" she exclaimed, thrusting her fists downwards. "This is really getting on my nerves!" She stepped out of the hall, a vexed look in her violet eyes. "When I find the guy behind this, I'm gonna rip him four new ones!" She rushed down the hall, and slashed at the zombies in her path.

* * *

Mizore was drying off her hair after her cold bath. She always preferred bathing at night, since there was little competition at that time of the day, save perhaps for Moka. Clad in an arctic blue bathrobe, she gathered her clothes and prepared to head back to her room. She looked forward to a long sleep and peaceful dreams about Tsukune.

She was broken out of her reverie by the sounds of screaming from outside the bathroom, as well as empty moans. "What in the world," she asked, as she placed her lollipop back in her mouth.

The sound of churning water came room behind her. She turned around, and saw four zombies rising out of the bathwater. She screamed, and immediately sent a huge wave of frost into the tub. The water instantly froze, and the zombies still in the pool were immobilized. They struggled feebly to release themselves from their icy prison.

"That was easy enough," the snow girl commented.

At that moment, the air shimmered near Mizore, and three more zombies materialized before her. She scowled for a moment, and then turned her hands into icy claws. She rushed forward, and slashed at the nearest zombie. Unfortunately, her attack was completely ineffective against the unliving horror in her wake. "Crap!" Mizore snapped. "My ice claws have no effect on them?"

The zombie swiped at her, and she immediately jumped back. Though they lacked agility, the fact that they seemed immune to cold attacks made Mizore grimace, for her whole offensive was based on it. She nearly slipped on a puddle of water behind her, but she quickly caught herself. She smiled, and sent a wave of coldness onto the floor where the zombies stood. They immediately slipped and stumbled onto the floor in a heap. The snow girl quickly took the opportunity to escape into the hall.

Unfortunately, she found more zombies in the corridor. She froze their feet to the floor and rushed past them. Though a couple of corpses managed to swipe her shoulders and back, she ignored the pain and kept going. "Crap, what is going on here," she asked herself. "I need to find the others, and fast."

* * *

Tsukune morosely sat the table in his dorm room, an empty look in his brown eyes. A single light from his nightstand barely illuminated the room, and did nothing to improve his mood. The visions he saw during the day, combined with the isolation from his friends, as well as the restraining band on his neck, all but completely drained the life out of the usually energetic young man. He saw very little reason for his continued existence, let alone his attendance at the school. His biggest regret was that he'd have never seen his parents or cousin again, and that they'd never know he'd perished in the horrific Youkai Academy.

Suddenly, lightning flashed outside his window, and rolling thunder echoed as well. Tsukune immediately jumped out of his seat and looked outside. The sky had become completely overcast, and it felt colder than it had earlier in the night. And then, the light on his nightstand short-circuited and went out, and Tsukune was left in darkness. He screamed fearfully, and desperately tried to turn it back on, but it was to no avail. He even checked the power cord, and though it seemed alright, the lamp refused to function.

Left with no alternative, the boy warily approached the window. The view outside reminded him of a scene from a horror movie. Tsukune stopped six inches from the window, as he took cautious breaths. At that moment, lightning flashed again, and a sinister face looked at him through the other side. It was deathly pale, with burning red eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and a malicious grin which exposed deadly fangs. Tsukune screamed in sheer terror and jumped away from the window. He wound up on the floor, and supported himself with his right arm, as he covered his face with his left.

At that moment, a gale of maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room, and it chilled Tsukune's blood within his veins. It gave him yet another fright, and he feared his heart would burst from the sheer terror around him.

"What's wrong, Tsukune," a husky female voice asked, "are you afraid?"

The human boy almost went insane when he heard the voice. The most frightening aspect was he recognized it too well. "N-no," he stammered, "i-it can't be. Moka-san?"

Crackling lightning illuminated the room again, and Tsukune saw a familiar figure stood beside him. Even in the near total darkness, he recognized the full vampire form of Akashiya Moka. She looked down on him with glowing red eyes, and a sinister grin on her pale face. Tsukune immediately scampered away, as he'd never seen such a terrifying look on her, not even during the first year.

"Moka-san," the boy asked fearfully, "what are you doing?" As lightning flashed outside the window, Tsukune cringed as he saw blood dripping from the vampire's fangs. He also noticed the absence of one particular article. "Moka-san! What, what happened to the seal?"

"You mean _this?_" The silver-haired woman raised her right hand, and held gently between her elongated fingers was the rosary that had bound her. "The dark lord has liberated me from this insipid confinement. Finally," she continued, as she released the rosary, which seemed to hang in place, "I can discard my useless half." Her hand reached up behind the rosary, and then balled up into a fist. The sound of crunching metal and breaking glass echoed throughout the room.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Tsukune screamed at the top of his lungs, mortified to watch the seal destroyed. His whole body was immobilized from shock as he saw it tossed indifferently onto the floor. "Moka-san," he said in a broken voice, "how could you?"

The malicious being threw her head back, and laughed in unholy delight. "Oh, that was glorious!" she exclaimed. "I would've waited an eternity for this moment! Finally, after all these years of repression, _**I'M FREE!**_" She laughed once more, as lightning crackled outside the window, and made her look even more sinister.

"Moka-san," Tsukune said helpless, unable to have recognized the terrifying woman before him.

The vampire looked down at the heartbroken boy. "And this is only the beginning," she spoke in a sweet yet menacing voice, "dear Tsukune. Soon the Dark Lord shall gather and slaughter the humans like the cattle that they are. He has no use for such lowly animals, and neither do I."

The human student fell back onto the floor, appalled at the sight before him. He was completely demoralized as he saw all his effort to have revived his precious friend heartlessly crushed in an instant. The Moka he'd first met on the path to Youkai Academy was apparently dead, replaced by a malefic being he no longer knew.

The demonic woman laughed in triumph, and spread her arms out wide. "The age of eternal darkness is close at hand, Tsukune!" she announced, as she moved to the side and motioned to where she once stood. "Kneel down and pay homage to your new god!"

Lightning illuminated the room once more, and Tsukune saw a towering figure before him. He couldn't make out any features, save for its head, as well as a pair of menacing red eyes that glared down at him. The terrors from before were as nothing compared to the fright the human student experienced, as he screamed louder than he ever had in his life.

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges, sailed into the room, and landed hard on the floor. A huge sophomore walked inside, followed by two other boys. Each of them had angry expressions on their faces. Tsukune cringed as he recognized them as the boys who chided him the previous night. "What the hell is going on, Aono?" the lead boy demanded. "Didn't we warn you last-" It was then that he noticed Moka in the room. His anger gave way to fear as the woman slowly turned her crimson gaze to him. "What are you doing you here," the large boy asked timidly.

"**Away with you, mortals!**" the evil woman retorted dismissively. She aimed her left hand at them, and a powerful surge of force blew all three boys out into the corridor. They cried out in surprise as they smashed almost simultaneously into the wall, and slid down with respective groans onto the floor.

"Hmph, such impudent creatures," the vampire commented in an aloof tone. "They should be grateful I was feeling generous at the moment."

Tsukune was speechless, barely able to comprehend what was occurring around him.

"Now where were we," Moka asked playfully, as she turned back to the terrified boy on the floor. "Ah yes, you. Would you like to beg for your life," she asked with a sadistic grin, "or perhaps you'd like to try and stop me? Either way suits me just fine." She narrowed her red eyes into deadly slits. "But choose quickly, Aono Tsukune, while you still can."

At that moment, the towering figure beside Moka reached out with a huge clawed hand towards the cowering Tsukune. The brown-haired youth screamed and rushed for the broken doorway, almost driven insane by pure fear. He ran out into the hall, his terror-filled cries echoing down the corridor.

Nonplussed by the youth's actions, the silver-haired vampire merely folded her slender arms under her chest, and closed her crimson irises. "Hmph, do you really think it will be so easy," she asked with a wry smirk. "Foolish boy, there's nowhere on this planet where you can hide from me." She raised her right hand aloft and looked to the ceiling, as an eerie purplish aura encompassed her. "**Rise up, my minions,**" she spoke in a booming voice. "**Go forth and bring me the boy!**"

A few seconds later, more screams were heard from the hallway, as sheer panic began to fill the entire dormitory.

The former Akashiya Moka chuckled to herself, seemingly pleased with the results. "That's right, dear Tsukune, there's nowhere you can run. Except right... back... to me." She threw her head back, and laughed in maniacal triumph, as more lightning crashed down outside, which made her appear even more terrifying.

* * *

Ruby made her way back to her chambers. It had been a one of the longest days she'd had at the academy, but she felt it was worthwhile. She was glad that Colton approved of their academy, and looked forward to an influx of new students from Europe. It would've meant more odd jobs around the school in the future, but when she weighed it against what the chairman had done for her, she saw it as a worthwhile sacrifice.

Suddenly, she gasped in surprise, as she felt a massive swell of black magic outside the academy. Seconds later, she felt countless malefic youkai presences on the academy grounds. "No," she said silently as she covered her mouth, "it can't be!"

"_Ruby!_" a powerful voice spoke within her mind.

The witch was startled for a moment, but recognized the voice instantly. "_Mikogami-sama,_" she spoke mentally.

"_Ruby, I sense a powerful evil deep within the forest. It has caused the dead to rise from the cemetery._"

The dark-haired woman gulped hard at that. "_Necromancy? That's forbidden on campus grounds!_"

"_Yes, hurry to the dormitories, then locate the source of this evil, and neutralize it._"

"_Hai, Mikogami-sama._"

Ruby immediately polymorphed into her raven form, and then flew out of the campus building. Once she got outside, she saw the night sky had become overcast, and the air was significantly colder. As she looked down, she watched as zombies rose out of the ground, only to disappear in a flash of darkness. Ruby screeched in horror as she realized they'd been teleported. Moreover, a blanket of fog had begun to cover the entire campus grounds.

As she flew through the night sky, she saw a huge pillar of darkness that rose up deep within the forest. She cringed as she felt the immense demonic aura generated by the pillar, and knew immediately it was the source of the disturbance. Moreover, she sensed a vast amount of malefic youkai energy within the dormitories. A terrifying thought came to her, and she flew towards the student halls at top speed.

She stopped short of the window to Yukari's room and shifted into her winged human form. She raised her staff, and cast an aura of light through the window. She looked inside, and saw the door had been broken down. The older witch gasped as she saw the remains of several undead creatures scattered about the room, along with their vile blood, but no sign of Yukari. As she scanned the room, she detected remnants of Yukari's aura, so she knew the younger witch was still alive, but she was concerned about how long she would've survived under such conditions. Ruby brought her staff to her left side, and waved it across. "Open," she spoke. A small click was heard, and the window swung outwards.

Ruby flew inside, and nearly gagged the foul stench that emanated from the zombie remains. She immediately went into the hall, and searched for any sign of the path Yukari had taken. She saw more shredded and crushed remains, and quickly got the hint. She flew down the hall, impressed at the younger witch's progress. Her own progress was blocked when a couple of humanoid skeletons materialized before her. She cried out in surprise, but quickly regained her composure. _**"BEGONE!"**_ she called out, and waved her staff to the side, as a cutting surge of energy streaked out and reduced the monstrous skeletons into piles of bones on the floor.

As she descended one level, Ruby sensed two more auras moving throughout the dormitory. She realized they belonged to Kurumu and Mizore, and they seemed to be headed in the same direction. She was relieved that they had also survived, but was somewhat concerned that she couldn't have detected Moka's aura. As she followed Yukari's trail, she realized she was headed towards Moka's room, and knew she would've learned the answers in due time.

Before she reached Moka's floor, three more zombies blocked the way forward, moaning in despair and lashing out in no direction at all. The witch was startled for a moment, but then noticed they weren't advancing on her. When she took a closer look, she saw their feet had been frozen to the stairs. Ruby tried hard to avoid laughing at the comical situation despite the danger around her. She actually felt sorry for them for a moment, but knew they would've still interfered if she tried to pass. She shook her head of long black hair, and raised her staff aloft. The jewel in her wand glowed brightly, and three lightning bolts crashed down and electrocuted the zombies, who merely fell back lifelessly, their feet still frozen to the stairs. Ruby couldn't help but laugh as she watched their comical deaths and went forward.

Ruby finally reached her desired floor. She'd barely gone ten feet when she saw Kurumu surrounded by six blood covered skeletons. "Kurumu-san!" she called out. "Don't move!"

The succubus looked warily in her direction. "Ruby-san," she asked.

The witch raised her staff aloft. "_**BEGONE!**_" she shouted, as six lightning bolts crashed down on the skeletons, and they collapsed onto the floor.

"Um," Kurumu uttered with a twitching eyebrow, "not to sound ungrateful or anything, but there's just one problem."

"What," the dark-haired woman asked curiously.

A few moments later, the skeletons reformed and laughed in unison.

"_That's_ the problem!" the cyan-haired girl shouted. "These idiots just don't die!" She slashed at all six with her claws and they instantly crumbled.

Ruby was shocked, she'd never seen such enemies before. "They're... indestructible," she asked timidly.

"Gee, what was your first clue?"

As the skeletons reformed again, their remains were immediately encased in ice. Both girls looked down the hall and saw Mizore, barely five feet from them. "You guys work too hard," she remarked.

"Mizore!" Kurumu shouted as she got in the snow girl's face. "Why the hell didn't you do that sooner?"

"You didn't ask."

The succubus snarled in anger, and immediately got in the snow girl's face. "I'm gonna rip you apart, you stupid anti-social stalker!"

Mizore merely looked to the side. "I should know better than to expect gratitude from you, you big-breasted basket case."

"What was that?"

"Enough!" Ruby interjected. "Both of you!"

Both girls looked in her direction.

"We have no time for this pettiness," the witch said sternly. "We must find the others and then find a way to stop this madness, before it's too late."

The succubus lowered her head. "Uh, sorry," she said in an offhand manner.

"Ditto," the snow girl added.

"Now let's go," Ruby spoke. "Yukari should be further down the hall."

Kurumu slumped over and groaned in chagrin, as a bluish haze covered her forehead. "She got ahead of us," she asked in a deflated voice. "This is demoralizing."

"Yes," Mizore added with a smile, "I'm sure you'll never hear the end of it."

The succubus groaned again, and followed the others down the hall.

The three girls made their way towards Moka's room. They were within ten feet of the door when they saw Yukari, surrounded by several zombies, skeletons, and a couple of skeleton knights. And for every monster she felled, another materialized to take its place. The girls knew she would've eventually been overwhelmed and killed if nothing was done.

"_**YUKARI-CHAN!**_" Kurumu cried out, and rushed the assorted undead with her claws.

The young witch turned and saw the succubus headed in her direction. "Kurumu-san!" she exclaimed, elated that help had arrived.

The cyan-haired girl slashed at the inhuman zombies that surrounded Yukari, and chunks of undead flesh and blood went flying everywhere. The skeletons knights quickly noticed the new threat and turned to attack Kurumu. One of them managed to slash down her shoulder with its sword. The succubus cried out in pain, but then retaliated with her claws and rent the attackers asunder. Suddenly, Kurumu felt a cold chill behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw three more skeletons, frozen in ice. Standing beside one of them with an icy claw laid upon it was Mizore. "You can thank me later," she remarked.

Yukari, relieved that she was no longer the focus of the enemies' attack, waved her wand. A swarm of winged tarot cards streaked through the air and cut the zombies on her side to ribbons. Once her side was clear, she turned around and saw four more skeletons materialize behind her fellow witch. "Ruby-san! Behind you!"

The raven-haired young woman turned and faced the attackers. "Get back!" she shouted over her shoulder to the others, and then leveled her staff at the skeletons. "_**DETONATE!**_" she shouted. The jewel inside her scepter glowed brightly, and the skeletons quickly caught fire and exploded, sending broken bones in all directions.

Once the battle had ended, the four girls stopped to catch their respective breaths. The most seriously injured were Yukari and Kurumu, but they were far from incapacitated. The young witch, bruises on her face and arms, looked to her fellow classmate. "You came just in time," she said gratefully. "Thank you, Kurumu-san." She turned to the others. "Thank you, Mizore-san, Ruby-san."

"Don't mention it," the snow girl replied with a light smile.

"Yukari-chan," Kurumu said urgently, "where's Moka?"

"I was trying her door when I was surrounded. She never answered."

"What? How the hell could she possibly sleep through all this racket?"

"If it were only that simple," Ruby interjected with a concerned look, and aimed her staff at the door. "_**OPEN!**_" she commanded, and waved her wand aside. Small magical sparks shot from the door, which remained closed.

"What the hecht?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"This is not good." Ruby concentrated harder, and then leveled her staff at the door. "_**OPEN!**_"

And again, sparks came from the still closed door.

"What in the world," Mizore asked.

"Why isn't Ruby-san's magic working," an equally baffled Yukari asked.

The incognito guardian of the academy aimed her staff at the door again, and the jewel glowed brightly. As she focused, she noticed an unfamiliar magical energy upon the door. As she inspected it, she came to the conclusion it was some form of barrier magic. "That's why," she spoke up. "The door's been magically sealed."

"Sealed?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"From which side," Yukari asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I can't tell, but it's powerful enough to block my magics."

The succubus' mouth gaped open. "You mean Moka-san's trapped in there?"

"That's not good," Mizore remarked.

"I don't understand," Yukari spoke up, "who'd want to seal Moka-san in her own room?"

Ruby looked at the door intently. "_Someone who didn't want her to interfere,_" she thought to herself. "_I can tell something or someone is coordinating this attack on the school. And unless we hurry, I dare not think the consequences._"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the four girls, Kokoa watched them from behind a corner. "So, Onee-chan is sealed inside her room, huh," she asked with an evil grin.

"Yes," Koumori replied as he hovered near her head, "this is your perfect opportunity, Kokoa-sama."

"You got that right." She balled her fist in anticipation. "Finally, I can free Onee-sama from those losers, and then we can leave this pathetic hovel." She looked to her familiar. "Kou-chan, commence Operation Onee-sama Liberation."

"Yes, Kokoa-sama." The bat eagerly flew away, and left his mistress alone by the corner.

"Oh, Onee-sama," the orange-haired vampire spoke in a dreamy voice, "tonight all my dreams will come true. The time for our grand reunion is nigh. Oh, Onee-sama."

Koumori returned to her side. "Uh, Kokoa-sama, we should begin immediately."

"I'm coming." She left her vantage point, and looked back one more time. "Onee-sama," she remarked before she vanished into the distance.

* * *

As the girls puzzled over how to release Moka, the yuki onna felt an unfriendly set of eyes upon them and glanced suspiciously behind her.

"What is it, Mizore-chan," Yukari asked.

"I felt we were being watched," the snow girl remarked, still glancing behind her.

"What?" Kurumu exclaimed nervously. "More deadbeats?"

"If it were only that."

Yukari inhaled sharply as she felt a familiar presence. "This aura," she spoke up, "Kokoa?"

Ruby knit her brows together at that. "Yes, I sensed her, too."

"That little coward!" Kurumu snapped. "She must be plotting to ambush Moka while she's trapped inside her room! Doesn't she have any shame?"

"Doubtful," Mizore remarked, as her hands turned into icy claws. "I hope Moka forgives me for what I'm gonna do to her bloodthirsty little sister."

Suddenly, booming yet clearly feminine laughter erupted from outside the hall, coupled with a powerful demonic aura. All the girls nearly jumped out of their shoes in response, as they recognized the voice.

"It can't be!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"This horrible aura," Ruby commented with a blank expression.

"Moka-san," Yukari asked timidly.

"I'm not sure, but it's coming from the boys' dormitory."

"Boys' dormitory," Kurumu asked, and then a terrifying thought came to her, and her face went pale. "_**TSUKUNE!**_" she screamed in horror, and flew down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up!" Yukari called out, as she raced to catch up with the succubus. Ruby and Mizore also followed suit.

* * *

Tsukune ran wildly down the hallway, as zombies began to appear around him. A few swiped at him, but they were too slow to catch the fleeing human in their midst. When he finally reached the stairwell, he saw zombies headed up towards him, so he had no choice but to ascend the stairs.

Once he got to the top floor, he saw it was no better than his own. In fact, it looked even worse, as the entire hallway was filled with zombies, and more than a few skeletons. Some students fought against the creatures, while others fled for safety. Tsukune quickly realized he wasn't safe, and turned back to the stairwell. When he did, he saw more zombies behind him. He gaped in horror as he backed away, shocked that they'd caught up to him so quickly.

"_**YOU!**_" an angry voice growled.

Tsukune felt himself grabbed from behind, and slammed against the far wall. Once he recovered from the shock, he found himself face to washboard stomach with Saizou, who'd assumed his monster form. "K-K-K-Komiya!" he uttered nervously.

"What the hell's going on, Aono?" the towering orc demanded, looming over the boy. "Why did Moka summon these things in here?"

"Wh-wh-what," Tsukune timidly asked, aghast that anyone had known who'd initiated the chaos.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Saizou shot back, "The whole freakin' dorm heard her a few minutes ago, then these idiots appeared! Now start talking or I'll start smashing!"

The cowering boy was too terrified to respond, even if it was to a somewhat familiar face.

"_Give us the boy,_" an inhuman voice demanded, "_if you value your soul._"

Saizou looked beside him, and saw a blood-soaked skeleton standing five feet from him. The hulking teenager gave it an unimpressed look. "Don't make me laugh." He backhanded the skeleton, which collapsed into a pile of bones on the floor.

The orc sniffed disdainfully at the demolished cadaver beside him. "What a joke." He turned back to the comparatively diminutive lad by the wall. "Spill it, Aono," Saizou spoke with a snarl, "before I really get angry!"

Tsukune was paralyzed with terror. He had his enraged classmate before him, and zombies all around him, and his real friends were nowhere to be seen. His prospects of surviving the night grew dimmer by the moment.

Suddenly, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. When he looked to the right, he saw the previous destroyed skeleton was reassembling itself before his very eyes. The skeleton laughed when it was fully reassembled, and the human student screamed out yet again.

Saizou looked to his left, and his eyes went wide at what he witnessed. "You gotta be kidding me!" He backhanded the skeleton again, and it collapsed onto the floor in pieces. A few seconds later, it reformed yet again, and laughed at them once more.

"No freakin' way!" the orc exclaimed in disbelief.

"_It is useless to resist,_" the skeleton gloated. "_All who oppose the Dark Lord will perish!_"

The imposing Saizou found himself pelted with bones. Though he was barely injured, it annoyed him nonetheless. He saw four more skeletons had converged on him, with several zombies behind them.

"Alright," the huge teenager snarled, "now I'm really mad!" He released Tsukune, and assaulted the skeletons with his huge claws. Only one reassembled, the rest crumbled under his monstrous might, as bones went flying everywhere. Soon the floor around him became littered with them.

The zombies swiped at Saizou, but only succeeded in enraging him further. He put his fist through one zombie's chest, and it exited out its back. He yanked his huge arm out, as the zombie collapsed onto the floor. Another lashed out, but the orc grabbed its arm, yanked it out of its socket, and used it as a weapon against the others, as blood splattered everywhere.

Tsukune covered his face and cried out in disgust, as zombie blood sprayed onto him.

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh echoed throughout the hall, as mist wafted into the corridor from seemingly nowhere.

"No way," Saizou uttered, as a familiar fear welled up in his heart. "It can't be!"

"Moka-san," Tsukune said blankly.

"Oh, you naughty little boy," the vampire remarked wickedly, as she appeared within the mist. "You've made such a mess with my faithful servants. It's not like I can create them out of thin air, you know."

Saizou looked timidly at Tsukune, who merely shook his head. Neither of them fully understood what was occurring around him.

The sinister woman's smile grew broader, and her red eyes closed halfway. "Or maybe, I can." She raised her right hand aloft, the palm facing the ceiling. When she did, all the skeletons reformed, and the zombies were restored to unlife. Tsukune freaked out when he saw the undead horde was back at full strength.

"What the hell is this," the orc said incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?"

The silver-haired woman gave him an arrogant smirk. "I don't think I need to explain myself to trash like you," she remarked. "The fact that you're giving my playmates such trouble really upsets me." She placed the tip of her long index finger under her chin. "Now how shall I go about punishing your bad behavior. Any suggestions, hmm?"

"Don't toy with me, you little brat!" Saizou snarled in anger, as lunged towards the sinister girl. But before he struck, Moka thrust out her right hand, and the huge teenager found himself flung twenty feet down the hall.

The vampire chuckled to herself as she calmly walked towards the fallen student. When she passed by Tsukune, she playfully patted him on the cheek and kept walking. She stopped two feet in front of Saizou's fallen body. "Oh, you poor little man," she remarked with a sadistic smile. "You've fallen, and you can't get up. Do you realize now how foolish it is to challenge my superior might, or would you like another demonstration?"

"Go to hell you-" The orc was interrupted as an unknown object streaked through the air and into his right shoulder. He screamed in agony, and found a long metal spike lodged through his shoulder, and into the floor.

The former Moka smirked as she pointed at Saizou's shoulder. Tsukune recalled she had done so but a split second before the attack.

"You need to control that tongue of yours, weakling," the evil woman remarked, "lest you lose it, among other things."

"Put a sock in it!" the monstrous teenager shot back defiantly, though still in severe pain.

The vampire pointed at his other shoulder, and another metal spike impaled it. The orc writhed in agony, and the silver-haired woman laughed in sadistic delight. "Oh, this is too amusing. How much I relish watching you weaklings squirm like the insects you are." She laughed out loud, and made strange gestures with her arms, and her hands were bathed in an eerie crimson aura.

Twenty feet away, Tsukune watched the horrific scene, his entire being seething with hatred. He no longer acknowledged the woman before him as Akashiya Moka . In his eyes, the Moka he once knew was dead, murdered by the cruel being wearing his deceased friend's visage.

"And since you speak of Hell so much," the vampire spoke, as a glowing red sigil appeared under Saizou, "how about I give you a taste of it." She thrust her arms into the air, and a huge pillar of blazing fire erupted under the orc, who screamed in agony as he was burned alive. The entire hallway felt like the inside of an oven, as the demonic woman laughed in unholy glee.

Unable to contain his anger any longer, Tsukune rushed forward and rammed his shoulder into the vampire's back, which caused her to reel forward and careen onto the floor. Once that happened, the pillar of flames subsided, and the hallway cooled down to normal temperature. Tsukune saw the zombies and skeletons were confused, and immediately headed for the stairs down the hall. He didn't dare look back as he disappeared from sight.

The evil woman hissed as she rose to her feet. "How demeaning," she spoke to herself, "taken off-guard by a human." She ignored the seared body of Saizou and looked in the direction Tsukune went. Her mildly annoyed look gave way to a haughty smirk. "Foolish boy, you are only delaying the inevitable. The night belongs to me, there is nowhere you can escape." She narrowed her burning red eyes into deadly slits. "Nowhere."

* * *

Tsukune opened the doorway at the top of the stairs and passed through. He quickly found himself on the roof of the dormitory. He looked around him, and the saw sky covered by black clouds, as lightning sporadically streaked through the air. He also saw a huge pillar of darkness that rose from deep within the forest. He shivered uncontrollably as he gazed upon it. "_Such a horrible power,_" he thought to himself. "_Is that where all these monsters are coming from?_" He sighed bitterly, and looked towards his feet. "_What can I possibly do, anyway,_" he thought sadly to himself. "_There's nothing left for me here. Everything is gone._" The faces of all the fiends he'd made flashed in his mind, only to disappear into darkness. The last face was of a girl with long pink hair, emerald eyes, and a lovely smile which once brightened everything. "Moka-san," he said sadly.

"You were a fool to think you could escape," a cold, female voice spoke from nearby.

Tsukune immediately stiffened, as a familiar mist wafted over the room. Once it subsided, a woman with silver hair stood before him, a somewhat annoyed look in her crimson eyes. The corner of her mouth stretched into an amused smirk.

"Well, Tsukune," the evil woman began, "this has been most entertaining, but I think it's time to end this little game, don't you?"

A loud bang came from behind the youth. He turned around, and saw the door that led back into the dormitory was closed tight.

The vampire chuckled to herself. "You're all alone now," she started, "and there's nowhere to run. And no one who can save you," she continued, walking towards Tsukune, "except for the Dark Lord."

"Shut up!" Tsukune retorted, as he lashed out to the side. "Get away from me, murderer! You killed the only woman I ever loved! I, _**I HATE YOOOOUUUU!**_"

The sinister being laughed in uproarious delight. "Oh, how utterly amusing. Meaningless, but amusing nonetheless." She stopped a few feet from the enraged boy. "Do you realize how futile your existence is now? Once you die, no one outside the academy will know, so no one will mourn you." A sinister glint appeared in her eyes. "It shall be as if you never even existed."

The boy gasped, as he recalled he'd thought the same thing before he was attacked. "How do you know that?"

"There is nothing you can hide from me, human, and now, you've nowhere to go. Your fate is in my hands now, and the time has come to end this charade that no longer amuses me."

Tsukune growled as he balled his fists, more infuriated than he ever imagined possible. The young woman he'd fought Lord Shuzen to save had turned against him, and left him with nothing but hate. Though his very core shuddered at the thought of lashing out against her, he couldn't deny what had already been wrought by her indifferent hand.

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" a girl's voice called out from above.

The boy looked up, and saw two winged girls approaching him, one holding a small witch while the other held a purple-haired girl with an unreadable expression. "Kurumu-san," he spoke softly, "Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, Ruby-san."

"Hmph," the silver woman remarked with a sour expression. "So now you feel hopeful again? What a nuisance." A dark smile crossed her features. "No matter, it is easily crushed."

The four girls joined Tsukune's side on the roof. Kurumu immediately extended her claws and confronted the evil woman. "Explain yourself, Moka!" she demanded. "What the hell do you think you're doing, scaring everyone like that?"

The vampire chuckled in response. "You think this is scary," she asked mockingly. "Silly pixie, this is nothing but a preview of the advent of the Dark Lord's eternal dominion. Kneel before his majesty, and he just might let you live another few... seconds."

"What's happened to you, Moka-san," Yukari asked, tears in her violet eyes. "What is this Dark Lord? You can't mean the Three Dark Lords who rule the youkai realms, they have no such ambitions, desu!"

"Hmph, those posers are as nothing before the true Dark Lord," the vampire replied as she casually investigated her fingernails. "He is not pleased that anyone would dare attempt to assume his rightful title, and he shall deal with such heretics in due time."

"You dare insult the Three Dark Lords, Akashiya Moka," a vexed Ruby snapped. "If that's even who you really are."

The demonic woman merely chuckled in response. "All you need to know is that everything you've come to love shall disappear, and be remade in the image of the true Lord of Darkness. All who stand against our king shall perish, and their existence erased from memory."

"You've gone mad," Mizore calmly declared, though her face was flush with anger. Her hands changed into icy claws. "I will never forgive you for this, Moka."

"The walking dead," Ruby said accusingly. "Is this your doing, Akashiya?"

"It is her doing," Tsukune spoke up.

"_**WHAT!**_" the girls exclaimed, shocked that he'd spoken against who they thought was his best friend.

The boy bowed his head, as bitter tears ran from his eyes. "Back in my room, she commanded them, to capture me." He shook with pent-up anger. "Right after, she crushed the rosary, **and killed Moka-san!**"

The four girls were stunned silent at what Tsukune had relayed.

"That can't be true!" Kurumu said with a blank look.

"Moka-san," Yukari added, breaking into tears.

"You cold-hearted," Mizore interjected, unable to complete her sentence due to sheer rage, as the roof began to freeze around her.

"Oh, that is it," Ruby spoke in a deadly quiet voice. "You practiced a forbidden art on campus grounds, terrorized and injured several students for no reason, spoke slander against the school board, and murdered one of the school's premier students!" She waved her wand to the side. "You've given me no reason to show you any semblance of mercy!" She brandished her staff at the silver-haired woman. "Akashiya Moka! By the authority of Mikogami Tenmei-sama, chairman of the Youkai Academy school board, you are sentenced to death!"

"Ruby-san!" a startled Yukari declared.

The vampire threw her head back and laughed uproariously. "You would attempt to pass judgment on me? Hmph, amusing. Well then, just try and enact that sentence!"

The dark-haired woman immediately raised her staff into the air and cast down a lightning bolt. But before it hit its mark, the evil woman turned into mist and vanished.

"What in the world," the witch asked, and scanned for the vampire's aura.

"See now how it's done," an evil voice spoke behind her.

The witch never got a chance to turn around as a huge lightning bolt crashed down on her. She cried out in pain, and fell to her knees.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari called out, horrified that her fellow witch had been felled. She saw the vampire reappear close by. "You miserable traitor!" she declared. "How dare you turn against us after everything we've been through!" As a dark purple aura surrounded her, she waved her wand and unleashed an enormous swarm of winged tarot cards. Unfortunately, the silver-haired madwoman vanished again into mist before she was struck.

"No fair!" Yukari called out. "That's cheating, Moka-san!"

"Rules have no bearing upon gods, little one," the vampire's voice spoke nearby.

The witch tensed up, and tried to locate her enemy's presence. Her body froze as she sensed the vampire was behind her. Fearfully, she looked over her shoulder and saw the evil woman, a contemptuous scowl on her face.

"Pitiful mage with your childish parlor tricks," the vampire remarked, clad in an eerie crimson aura. She aimed her right hand at the witch. "Have a taste of _**REAL**_ power!" A huge beam of light shot from her hand, and sent Yukari twenty feet across the roof.

"Yukari!" Tsukune cried out, aghast that his fiend was nearly blown off the roof.

"Two can play at that game!" Mizore shot back as she neared her enemy. "_**ICE GLACIERS!**_" A slew of icy stalagmites rose up from underneath the vampire, who against turned to mist before she was injured.

Mizore looked about for her enemy. "Where are you?" she demanded. "Show yourself, coward!"

"You are not worthy to see your executioner," the vampire's voice spoke through the night air. "Stand there knowing I can end your life at any moment."

"You disgusting demon! I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"You'll die trying."

As the exchange continued, Tsukune saw a familiar sigil had appeared under the snow girl. "Mizore-chan!" he called out. "Run away!"

At that moment, a pillar of fire erupted under the yuki onna, all but immolating her. She collapsed onto the roof, motionless after the brutal assault.

"_**MIZORE-CHAN!**_" Tsukune screamed in horror.

The silver-haired woman reappeared, and laughed in demonic glee. "Oh, this is so delightful. Looks like that would be ice queen has been reduced to a mere puddle. Poor thing, she looks like she's about to melt." Another burst of maniacal laughter followed. "This is the penalty of opposing the all-powerful vampire race, the supreme lifeforms on this wretched world!"

"_**MOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" Kurumu screamed in blood curdling rage, and rushed at the nefarious woman before her. She repeatedly slashed at her with her claws, but the vampire evaded every single attack. Finally, her last attack was caught with one hand.

"You foolish little fairy," the former Moka spoke with an evil grin. "What makes you think you deserve to breathe the same air as me?"

Kurumu cried out in pain as she felt the vampire slowly tightening her grip on her wrist. After a few seconds, she heard her bones start cracking.

"Impudent creature," the vampire continued, "your foolish dreams can be crushed in an instant if the Dark Lord wishes. Nothing happens without his ordained permission. Defiance is not an option."

Suddenly, the air grew colder, and the sound of ice forming was heard. The vampire released her hold on Kurumu's wrist as she felt her legs growing numb. She looked down, and saw her calves were encased in ice. She looked to her right, and saw a familiar claw latched onto her ankle. "Miserable worm!" she yelled.

Ruby, still recovering from the last attack she endured, watched and saw Mizore hanging on to the evil woman's ankles. The next thing she saw was Kurumu slash down her front with her good claw. The silver-haired woman cried out in pain, and her form seemed to ripple for but a moment.

"What," Ruby thought to herself, "did she just waver then?"

"You wretched harlot!" the vampire snarled and violently backhanded Kurumu onto the roof. She held the left side of her face as well as her chest. "Blast, I can't believe these pests actually wounded me."

"_**ONEE-SAMA!**_" a young girl's voice cried out.

"Oh no," Tsukune said in chagrin.

"Not her," Yukari added as she regained her footing.

Those still standing watched as Kokoa raced to the silver-haired woman's side. "Onee-sama!" she cried out anxiously. "What have these vile conspirators done to you? Speak to me, Onee-sama! Kokoa will protect you from these stupid, jealous people, Onee-sama, just give the word and I shall crush these insects for disfiguring your divine countenance, oh lovely lovely Moka-onee-sama!"

"Kokoa, get back!" Ruby called out. "That is not your sister!"

"Please, Kokoa-chan!" Yukari added. "She's not who you think she is!"

"Don't listen to them, dear sister," the older vampire spoke in a soothing voice. "Those jealous people are finally showing their true colors, green with deepest envy. They know their menial lives cannot compare with our eternal brilliance and are trying to destroy us. We cannot let this happen, now can we?"

"Um, Kokoa-sama," Koumori spoke to his mistress, "not to spoil your moment of unrivaled bliss, but don't you think there's something odd about Moka-sama, dechu?"

"Of course not," Kokoa replied with a dreamy look. "Finally, my Onee-sama has returned. Oh, how I've waited for this day, and now it's come! Oh, my precious beautiful divine magnificent unparalleled Onee-sama!"

Kurumu got to her knees and saw Kokoa had arrived on the scene. "_WAAAAAHHHH!_" she screamed in terror. "As if this night couldn't possibly get any worse!"

"Kokoa," the sinister woman said to the orange-haired girl latched onto her, "your sister needs to recover. Be a dear and finish these nuisances, won't you?"

The younger vampire gave her an evil grin. "Leave it to me, Onee-sama. I've waited a long time to wipe the walls with this trash!"

"Oh crap," Mizore muttered, still prone on the roof.

"That's a good girl," the silver-haired woman spoke with an equally evil grin, as she ran her fingers through Kokoa's hair. "I only ask for one thing."

The freshman looked up to her sister. "Name it, Onee-sama."

"Bring me the boy afterwards, unharmed. I have special plans for him."

Tsukune cringed at that, and even more as the woman's grin was aimed directly at him.

"You got it!" Kokoa said happily.

"That's a good girl," the older vampire said sweetly, as she kissed the top of the orange-haired girl's head. "Indulge yourself." She then turned to mist and vanished.

"This must be a nightmare," Kurumu groaned in chagrin.

"I'd love to wake up now," Tsukune added.

Kokoa turned to the beleaguered group, a diabolical grin on her face. "Alright, losers," she began with evil anticipation, "time to wipe you off the map." She grabbed Koumori, who polymorphed into a huge morning star. "_**FOR ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!**_" she screamed as she leaped towards the group.

* * *

What on earth just happened here? Has Moka turned her back on her friends? Will they survive this coming battle? And if not, who will save the school from the undead menace?

"_No one can save them, their souls are as good as mine!_"

You shut up! Anyway, tune in next time for Part I, Chapter III Surrounded by Darkness


	4. Part I Chapter III

A/N - O_O! Whoa, my review count more than doubled after one chapter. ^^;;; Nice. I feel obligated to thank everyone for reviewing, and above all enjoying, this fanfic. Thanks to Aaron Leach and Demondog666 for reviewing each chapter. Thanks to LonewolfBloodstorm and YukiGaAruAi 0 CourageousLove 0 for the last two chapter reviews. Thanks to newcomers Sweet Heavens, Silent Blade, Primal Chaos, lelouch3071, KyuubiGod12, edward n bella 4eva, dogsfang, Marutectz552, and azeroth5 for their first reviews, you're too kind. Also, thanks to shadefantasma, Deviant-Discord, Burning Blood, eva3071, and tsukikolulu for reviewing one chapter, and hopefully enjoying what they've read so far. I intend to make the next chapters just as enjoyable for everyone, thanks for showing your support.

And now, time to get back to the story. As always, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or any of the Castlevania series. They belong to their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter III  
Surrounded by Darkness

Moka intently read through the ancient tome on her desk. Ever since she'd first received it from Yukari, along with instructions to tell no one of her possession of it, she'd locked herself in her room and focused on trying to find the cause of Tsukune's malady. From what she gathered from Mizore and Yukari, Tsukune had apparently been afflicted by a hex, and so she strove to discern its nature, along with a possible means of removing it. She felt bad about going behind Ruby's back, and she planned to apologize profusely once the human student had been cured. Even though she knew it might not have justified her actions, she knew she couldn't have concealed the breach of trust with a clear conscience.

Hours passed, and the sun had long since set. Moka became increasingly frustrated by the lack of results. Finally, her aggravation got the better of her, and she slammed the book shut and rested her head on her desk. She groaned wearily from her seemingly fruitless search. "Why," she asked no one in particular, "why can't I help Tsukune?"

Confined with the back of her alternate persona's mind, her alter ego folded her arms. "_Yes,_" she spoke telepathically, "_if only we had access to the grand library back home, we might've already found the answers we seek._"

The pink-haired vampire sighed as she thought about her birth home. Although it was comfortable there, there was also much sadness. Few episodes were as tragic as the day she announced her impending departure to her younger sister, Kokoa. The youngest of the four vampire sisters accused Moka of cowardice and vowed to never forgive her.

"_I'm sure she'd be enjoying our plight right now,_" the hidden side of Moka remarked sourly. "_I'm amazed she hasn't tried to exploit the situation._"

The sophomore gasped at what her counterpart had suggested. "That's awful!" she declared. "How can you say that? She's our sister!"

"_She also plotted our abduction during the field trip, and used Tsukune as bait. And how could we possibly forget that whole fiasco with Lilith's Mirror._"

Moka groaned sadly, as she recalled the time when she was forced to sacrifice her life to save the school. Though she believed Kokoa couldn't have planned everything that occurred, she knew her younger sister had indeed tried to stop Tsukune from bringing her back. However, it never occurred to her that her incorrigible sibling might've been responsible for the brown-haired youth's abduction on the field trip. She held her face in her slender hands, aghast that her younger sister had gone to such lengths. "Why," she asked, "why would she do that?"

"_You know why, to reclaim the sister she once knew. But the more she pursues that goal, the less inclined I am to return to her._"

The teenage girl grimaced at that, even though she saw little alternative as time had passed. And then, a horrific thought came to her. "You don't think," she began timidly.

"_No,_" Inner Moka interrupted, "_this is far too subtle to be concocted by her. Whoever is behind this curse is more cunning and sinister than Kokoa could ever be._"

The young vampire cringed in response, but she agreed that Kokoa was too direct for such elaborate measures.

Suddenly, a massive swell of dark energy erupted from outside the dormitory. Moka shivered as she felt a tremendous evil aura, which passed through the dormitory and began to envelop the area. She looked outside her window, and saw nothing but darkness. Her dread increased even more as the moans of the dead echoed from outside. "Oh no," she said fearfully, "what is happening out there?"

"_Such a malefic aura,_" Inner Moka remarked warily, "_Is this his doing?_" Before she received an answer, she sensed a malevolent presence in their vicinity. "_Watch out! Intruders!_"

The sophomore looked behind her, and saw a dark spatial distortion in her room. From the anomaly emerged five zombies; two of which bore a sickly greenish color, and reeked of poison. Moka gagged from the stench they exuded.

"Relax," her inner self spoke, "we're vampires, remember? Poison has no effect on us."

"_I still can't stand the smell of it,_" the pink-haired girl replied with a disgusted expression.

"_Then I suggest you do a little, housecleaning._"

Moka was more than a little annoyed at her alternate persona's calmness during such an occasion, but knew full well the enemies before her were no threat when her alternate persona took control. Unfortunately, her surface self wasn't so brave during chaotic situations, and was extremely adverse to violence. However, since her enemies were mindless undead, she had no alternate save to adapt.

One of the zombies swiped at her, but she easily evaded the attack. Moka then clubbed the undead creature in the back with both fists, which sent it flying into the wall with tremendous force. Even in her sealed form, Moka possessed superhuman strength, and her current situation forced her to utilize it to the best of her abilities. Another regular zombie lunged at her with both arms, but she jumped back to avoid the attack. She then countered with a rising kick that sent the unliving menace into her closet, which was demolished from the impact.

"Oops," the vampire commented, embarrassed that she'd inadvertently destroyed her own closet.

"_Forget the furniture,_" her counterpart retorted with an annoyed look. "_We have more unwanted guests, in case you forgot._"

One of the poisoned zombies approached Moka and began convulsing. After that, it expectorated a huge wave of poison onto the floor near the vampire, who immediately scampered away. She watched in horror as the poison slowly ate through the floor, as smoking holes formed underneath the lumbering zombie, which continued towards the terrified sophomore despite the eroding support beneath it. Clearly, the monster was immune to its own poison.

"_They dare defile our chamber,_" a livid Inner Moka exclaimed, as the rosary shook on its chain. "_Enough! Crush these abhorrences!_"

The teenage girl screamed in fright as the vile creature neared her. It tried to grab her, but she fearfully evaded it, as more of the floor began to crumble. She cried out as she saw she had neared the weakened part of the floor. She managed to avoid falling through, but she found herself back in the zombie's reach. It grabbed her shoulders, and Moka shrieked she felt the monster's hands burning through her school uniform. She screamed louder as the creature reared back and exposed its rotten teeth. "_GET AWAY!_" she shrieked as she desperately flailed with her right arm. Her elbow squarely connected with the zombie's head, which quickly became disconnected from the rest of its body, and tumbled into the corner of the room, its soulless expression eternally frozen upon its dead visage. The headless body collapsed limply before Moka, as greenish ooze spilled from its neck onto the floor. The pink haired girl cried out as she realized it was the same substance which continued to erode the floor.

As the frightened girl backed away towards her bed, the last regular zombie lunged towards her and knocked her off balance, pinning her onto the bed. Shrieking in disgust, Moka got both legs under her attacker and propelled him off the person. The flying creature became embedded in the far wall, as cracks ran from where it impacted. Unfortunately, the monster survived, though it was unable to free itself.

"_No way!_" Moka exclaimed in shock. "_How can it still be alive?_"

"_They're undead, remember,_" her alter ego asked with a piercing look, "_They can't be killed by brute strength alone._"

The pink-haired girl gulped nervously. "Then that means-" She looked to her closet, and saw the zombie who'd crashed into it earlier had regained its footing, as did its compatriot who Moka introduced to the wall. "_OH NO!_" the vampire screamed. "_**TSUKUNEEEEEEEE!**_"

"_There's no time for that!_" her inner self snapped. "_It's kill or be killed! Which do you choose?_"

The teenage vampire hated her position, even more that she saw no other options. Despite her revulsion to such carnage, she knew her alternate persona was correct. With a deep sigh, she whispered her choice, and then faced her attackers. A zombie tried to grab her, but she deftly avoided his lunge. She then kneed him in the gut, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and hurled him towards the window. The undead horror crashed through, sending shards of glass everywhere, and hurtling into the darkness outside.

Inner Moka chuckled to herself, as she envisioned the zombie flying through Tsukune's window and landing in his bed.

Moka didn't want to ask what her other half found so amusing, and went after another zombie. She rushed at the lumbering menace and punched it flush in its rotten face. The force of the blow broke several of its teeth, launched one of its eyes from its socket, and sent the monster flying back into the ruined closet.

"_That's more like it,_" Inner Moka remarked approvingly.

At that moment, the air on the opposite side of the room wavered, and three skeleton knights materialized.

"_What,_" the sealed persona asked in disbelief. "_Reinforcements?_"

The pink-haired girl screamed in fear as the skeletons quickly circled around the eroded floor towards her. One of them slashed at her with its sword, which grazed the evading Moka's left shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder in pain, and then quickly retaliated with a backhanded blow which knocked the attacker's skull off. It staggered back from the loss of its head, but advanced on her regardless. It attempted another slash, but Moka grabbed its wrist and squeezed with all her might. The sound of bones crunching were heard, and after a few seconds, the creature's wrist was pulverized, and its sword fell onto the floor. The skeleton brought up its damaged arm, and would've gaped in disbelief if it still had its head. Before it could regroup, the vampire slammed her foot into its chest and sent it flying into the wall. The impact caused it to break apart, and littered the room with bones.

With that done, Moka rushed past the other monsters and reached for the door. She tried to unlock the door, but it wouldn't cooperate. "Darn it, open!" she shouted, and slammed her shoulder into it. Normally, the force of the impact would've knocked the door off its hinges. However, once Moka stepped back, she saw the door wasn't even dented. She tried again, but obtained similar results.

"_Behind you!_" Inner Moka called out.

The pink-haired girl turned and saw another skeleton had converged on her. She barely had enough time to move as it performed an overhead slash which ricocheted off the door. The skeleton swung again, but Moka grabbed its sword arm and desperately ripped it out of its socket. Undaunted, the monster swiped at her face with its remaining hand. More incensed than actually injured, the young vampire grabbed her opponent and smashed it into the door. Just like its predecessor, it broke apart upon collision with the closed exit.

By that time, the last poison zombie had finally neared Moka. The teenager was disgusted as she backed away, even more from all the skeletons she'd destroyed at that point. A dull shine from nearby caught her attention. She looked down, and saw one of the short swords the skeletons had used, lying on the floor. An idea came into her head, and she quickly procured the weapon. She immediately slashed down the zombie's chest, and the same acidic substance oozed from its horrific gash. The monster reared its head back, and spit a blast of acid into Moka's face. The young vampire screamed in agony, as she felt the left side of her face burning from the acid attack. She instinctively slashed again with her sword, and actually severed the zombie's head. Unfortunately, her injured face caused her to stumble, until she lost her footing and fell into the hole in the floor.

Moka fell one story into the room beneath her own, and landed hard on the floor. Fortunately the corrosive fluid from her room hadn't damaged it to a significant extent. The pink-haired girl slowly got her knees, holding her back in pain. She was thankful she wasn't human, or she would've been seriously injured by the fall. After a few moments, she slowly got to her feet, her back and face crying out in pain. As she looked to the door, a familiar wavering occurred, and five more skeleton knights appeared, brandishing their swords at the beleaguered girl.

"No, stop!" Moka uttered timidly. "I can't take this anymore!"

"_What are you-_" Inner Moka asked, but soon learned her answer as her counterpart turned and leaped through the closed window, which sent shards of broken glass everywhere. "_You do realize we're three stories up, don't you?_"

"I don't care! I can't stand fighting those lovely skeletons!"

"_Those, 'lovely skeletons,'_" the hidden persona pointed out flatly, "_were trying to kill you. You know that, right?_"

Moka fell through the night air, and found her fall broken by a tree limb, which creaked and bent under the force of the impact. The teenager tried to retain her hold on the limb, but the fall knocked the wind out of her, and she soon lost her grip and fell gracelessly onto the ground.

The pink-haired girl laid prone on the fog-covered ground for several moments, as she strove to regain her bearings. Her hand went to her stomach, and though she felt nothing broken, she was sure she'd bruised more than a couple of ribs. Moreover, she saw she'd lost her sword. She quickly surmised she dropped it after her collision with the tree. As she got to her feet, she looked at her surroundings, and it resembled that of an old horror novel. However, she never expected herself or her friends at the academy to be the intended victims.

Suddenly, Moka felt a tight grip on her ankle. She cried out in surprise, looked down and saw a decomposed clawed hand, partially risen from the ground, had latched onto her ankle. She easily pulled it free, and then stomped on inhuman hand for good measure.

"_This is getting out of hand,_" Inner Moka remarked. "_The whole area is being suffocated by this vile aura. Find Tsukune, now._"

The pink-haired girl nodded in agreement, and then headed towards the boys' dormitory. She desperately hoped Tsukune was still alive, and that they've could found him, and stopped the chaos consuming the academy.

* * *

Kurumu evaded another of Kokoa's crushing attacks, which shook the roof of the building. The succubus quickly took flight to get out of her opponent's range. Undeterred, the vampire leaped into the air after her target. She swung with her morning star, but Kurumu avoided it again. "You can't run forever, weakling!" the demented teenager shouted with a look of sadistic glee. "I'll catch you and then I'll crush you!"

"Stop this, Kokoa!" Ruby called out. "You've been deceived by an impostor!"

The orange haired girl laughed maniacally and dived towards the stricken Mizore, who was still recovering from her serious burns. Kurumu immediately dived towards the fallen snow girl, grabbed onto her and rolled out of the way. A split second later, Kokoa's mace came crashing down, and the roof shook again.

The young vampire turned and gave them a nigh insane glare. "That's right, lowly youkai," she began. "Tremble in fear before the might of the all-powerful vampire race! Onee-sama has called for your deaths, and I shall delight in enacting her sovereign decree." She threw her head back and laughed in wicked ecstasy.

"What's wrong with Kokoa-san," Yukari asked in shock. "Has she been charmed?"

Ruby shook her head gravely. "No, it wasn't necessary. Her obsession with her older sister has inhibited her better judgment. That fake Moka used it to her advantage." She gave the orange-haired girl a hard stare. "She's been waiting for this moment for a long time. And now that she's been given the go ahead to enact her dark designs, all rational thought seems to have left her."

"What are you babbling about," Kokoa called out, "you spellcasting simpletons? Stop talking and start _**DYING!**_" She charged towards the two witches with a bloodthirsty look, morning star at the ready.

"Yukari-chan!" Ruby said sharply, as she grabbed her fellow witch's arm, produced her six feathered wings, and took flight a split second before their deranged opponent's mace came crashing down on their former position.

"Whoa!" the younger sorceress declared. "That was too close! Thanks, Ruby-san!"

"Anything for you, Yukari-chan." the dark-haired woman looked down at the roof, which had been considerably damaged by Kokoa's crushing attacks. "This is not good," she commented. "If we don't stop her sooner, she'll destroy the roof, and then the rest of the dormitory in order to kill us."

"Look out, Ruby-san!" the younger witch cried out.

The older witch looked, and gasped as she saw Kokoa leaping towards them, her morning star at the ready as she laughed insanely. "I don't think so!" Ruby shouted, and raised her wand aloft. The jewel inside glowed brightly, as she cast a lightning bolt upon the approaching vampire, who couldn't dodge the attack in mid-air. She screamed in pain as she was sent crashing down towards the roof.

"_**HAPPY HEART!**_" Yukari shouted, as she cast a huge stream of iron tarot cards towards the falling Kokoa, who landed hard upon the roof as she was skewered by the deadly cards. The combination of her collision and the cards created a huge cloud of smoke, which covered the area where she landed.

Once the smoke subsided, Kokoa was seen on one knee, her bangs in her eyes, holding her shoulder and suffering from multiple gashes. "How dare you," she snarled in anger. "How dare you assault a royal vampire!" She glared at the two witches in the air, pure hatred in her emerald eyes. "You shall suffer eternal torment for your insolence, trash!"

"Put in sock in it, pipsqueak!" Kurumu's voice called out. "You started it, we're gonna finish it!"

The vampire turned and saw the cyan-haired girl on her feet again, her wings and claws unsheathed. Kokoa swung her mace by her side. "Ha! You're the ones who are finished! I am an all-powerful royal vampire!" she declared as charged at Kurumu. "_**NO ONE**_ can ever defeat me!"

The succubus waited until the last second and dodged the stampeding vampire. Unfortunately, Kokoa continued on, unfazed by her opponent's evasive maneuver. It was then that Kurumu saw the orange-haired girl was making a beeline for the still injured Mizore, and cursed herself for misreading her enemy's strategy. "No, you don't!" the female youkai snapped, as she flew straight for Kokoa, who'd leaped into the air to deliver a potentially fatal blow to the prone snow girl. Before Kurumu could reach her, she saw Tsukune had moved to shield Mizore with his body. She heard Kokoa gasp, and knew she'd seen him as well. The diving vampire, unable to alter her trajectory, collided with the body and they both rolled across the roof.

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" Kurumu cried out, as she saw him sprawled on the roof, with Kokoa close by.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari cried out, shocked at what had occurred.

Mizore finally got her knees, saw the boy's body on the ground, and knew what had occurred. "Tsukune," she said weakly, "you... saved me."

"Mizore-chan!" Kurumu said worriedly, as she flew in caught the collapsing snow girl.

Kokoa quickly got to her feet, and slammed her mace beside her. "Idiot!" she snapped at Tsukune. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to make me look bad before Onee-sama?"

"I don't care," Tsukune replied with a broken face, as he regained his footing. "I'm tired of watching all this fighting and killing! Even if I die here, I won't let you or Moka-san torment my friends anymore!"

"Tsukune-san," Ruby said in an awed voice.

"Tsukune, no!" Kurumu called out. "She'll kill you, and then us!"

"Don't, Tsukune," Mizore said weakly.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari cried out desperately.

Kokoa aimed her morning star at the human student. "You stupid man, you should resign yourself to the fate Onee-sama has graciously bestowed upon you. Now be a good boy and stay out of my way. I have work to do," she finished as she turned towards the others.

"No!" the boy firmly spoke as he grabbed the young vampire's left arm. "This ends now, Kokoa! No more killing!"

The orange-haired girl looked genuinely shocked for a moment, but then her expression changed to amusement. "What do you think you can possibly do to stop me," she asked with an arrogant smirk. "I'm a hundred times stronger than you can ever hope to be! The mere thought of you attempting to challenge me is laughable at best." She jerked her arm back three times, and even though she sent Tsukune off-balance, she hadn't broken free of his grip. "_**RELEASE ME!**_" she shouted. "_**THAT'S AN ORDER!**_" She jerked her arm again, and actually sent Tsukune flying off his feet, but he refused to relinquish hold, and landed hard on the roof. Again, she tried to free herself, but with similar results. Though the boy's grip wasn't painful, it refused to be broken.

Frustrated, Kokoa cast her mace aside, and grabbed the front of Tsukune's jacket with her free hand. "This is your last chance!" she shouted angrily. "_**RELEASE ME! OR ELSE!**_"

"No," came the boy's reply.

The vampire hurled him towards Kurumu, which finally broke his hold on her. He collided with the succubus, and they both fell onto their backs.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari called out.

"How dare you," Kokoa snarled as she reached for her mace. "How **DARE** you interfere with me!" She slung her weapon over her shoulder. "If that's the way you want it," she continued, and then broke into another charge, "_**THEN YOU CAN ALL DIE TOGETHER!**_"

The succubus helped the human boy to his feet. "That was very brave of you, Tsukune," she said sweetly. "We were so worried about you today."

The young man looked to him in surprise. "You, you were?"

"Yes." She looked towards Kokoa, whose eyes blazed red with hatred, as she emitted a primal scream of inhuman fury. "Don't worry," Kurumu said confidently to Tsukune, "I won't let this demented child kill you."

Kokoa continued her charge, as a vile black aura surrounded her. She leaped into the air and slung her mace back over her shoulder. She then dove towards them, bloody murder in her crimson eyes. She brought her mace down towards them, but Kurumu flew away, with Tsukune in tow, at the last second. The force of the blow shook the entire building, and cracks began to appear in the roof. It was then that Kokoa regained some semblance of sanity and realized what was occurring. "Oh crap," she said in a small voice, as the section of the roof she'd struck finally collapsed. She desperately waved her arms and legs in the air to avoid falling, but it was all for naught, and she plummeted into the dormitory below.

"Excellent work," Ruby said in approval. "Now let's make our escape before she recovers."

"Right," Kurumu replied.

Tsukune was lowered towards Mizore and took her cold hand in his. Ruby flew over, still holding Yukari, who took the snow girl's other hand with both of hers.

"This is going to be tricky," the older witch remarked. "Hold on tight."

"Don't worry," Tsukune replied, "I'm not gonna lose any more friends."

"Tsukune," a touched Mizore replied, as a soft blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

Ruby pointed her wand at the hole in the roof. "_**OBSCURE!**_" she shouted, and a swarm of crow feathers descended down and hovered over the entire roof.

"What the hecht was that," Kurumu asked.

"A spell that should throw Kokoa off our trail, for the time being. Now, let's hurry."

"On it!"

The beleaguered group quickly made their escape from the roof, descending down towards the forest below.

The sound of banging, screaming, and shaking came from the hole where Kokoa fell into. A few moments later, the demented vampire leaped out of the hole, battered but far from beaten. As she landed on the roof, she found herself enshrouded by a fog of what appeared to be comprised of crow feathers. "What the hell!" she exclaimed. "What's going on here?"

"Kokoa-sama!" Koumori called out. "I can't sense anything in this fog! It's impeding my supernatural detection capabilities, dechu!"

The vampire placed a hand on her hip. "Hmph," she muttered, unimpressed by the obstacle, even though she couldn't sense anything, either. "Do you think you can hide from me," she asked. "I am a vampire, once I get your scent, I never lose it, **EVER! DO YOU HEAR ME!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "_**THIS NIGHT WILL BE YOUR LAST!**_" She raised both fists into the air. "_**FOR THE GLORY OF ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

"Overly dramatic, much," the familiar asked, "dechu."

* * *

The girls and Tsukune landed deep in the forest. The boy supported Mizore, who was clearly in the worst shape. Ruby and Yukari had recovered due to their self-regeneration. And while Kurumu had been battered throughout the night, she had no intention of quitting, especially with the entire school in danger.

"That was too close," Tsukune said wearily, still trying to catch his breath.

"Ditto," the snow girl said beside him.

"Alright," Kurumu spoke up, "now that we're all safe, for the time being," she said under her breath, "will somebody explain to me what the hell's going on? Where did all these zombies come from?"

"There," Ruby replied, and pointed to the black pillar of light in the sky.

The succubus gasped and involuntarily shook. She'd never felt such pure evil in her life.

"What on earth is that," Mizore asked, who also hadn't seen the phenomenon.

"That seems to be the epicenter of this disaster," Ruby explained. "We must go there and neutralize it before there's any more casualties."

"Wait, Ruby-san!" Yukari said desperately. "What about Moka-san? We can't just leave her!"

"Why not," Mizore said irritably. "She had no qualms about leaving us to die."

"Mizore!" a hurt Yukari declared.

"Come off it!" Kurumu interjected, as she confronted the snow girl. "Do you really think that phony was actually Moka? T'ch, she wasn't even trying to play the part."

"How do you know?"

"Because she hits a lot harder than she did up on the roof." The succubus held the right side of her face. "This is nothing compared to her usual attacks."

"So you see it as well," Ruby asked.

"Darn straight! That bad actress better stay out of my way, or I'm gonna make her wish she was never born!"

Though most of the group was awed and impressed by her declaration, the only human amongst them was unconvinced, and simply looked away.

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked in concern.

"What difference does it make," he asked sadly. "Moka-san, is gone. The Moka-san... I once knew... is gone."

"Tsukune-"

"_**SHE'S GONE!**_" the boy cried out in anguish, as bitter tears streamed down his face.

The succubus came over and wrapped her arms around his grieving shoulders. "Tsukune," she said softly, "I know it hurts, but we still need to save the school. And I promise, after we do, we'll find out what happened to Moka. I don't want to lose her, either, not again."

"Kurumu-chan," the brown-haired youth remarked, still despondent yet touched as he felt his classmate's large bosom pressed tightly against his back.

"I don't want to lose her either," the wounded yuki onna spoke up as she held the lad from the front, "and especially not you. You can count on me to keep you from shattering like ice, Tsukune."

"Mizore-chan," the human student remarked.

"Same here," the small witch added as she hugged him from the side. "There's still so much I want to experience with you and Moka-san, it can't all end here, not on a night like this."

"Yukari-chan."

"I feel the same way, Tsukune," the eldest of the group added as she came to his opposite side, "and you must remain strong. These enemies are not like the ones on campus, they are pure evil who won't hesitate to strike at your weakness. So please stay with us," she implored as she took his free arm and held it against her sizable chest, "without you we'd all be lost."

"Ruby-san," the human student spoke up. He looked about him, and felt the embraces of all his friends. He couldn't deny he felt touched, even with Moka's fate uncertain. He definitely knew Ruby was right about not being crushed, as he was after his close friend sacrificed herself to restore the Grand Barrier. "Thank you, everyone, I do appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Tsukune-san," the witch replied with a soft smile. "Now let's go, we still must save the academy."

"Right."

* * *

The group made their way through the forest. As they progressed, a swarm of ravens flew out from what appeared to be a tree, and flew down dangerously towards them, each with glowing red eyes.

"Spread out!" Ruby shouted, and everyone scampered to avoid the oncoming assault.

Kurumu unsheathed her claws and slashed at the approaching threat. Ravens were cleaved with every swipe. Yukari unleashed a swarm of iron tarot cards, which also worked to reduce the enemy numbers. Mizore created a wall of ice to protect Tsukune, while Ruby unleashed a slew of feathers from her wings, which skewered the enemies before her.

A few of the ravens circled around the wall and tried to attack Tsukune from behind. The boy screamed as the evil birds approached him, but Mizore jumped towards them and grabbed two ravens in her icy claws. The birds struggled to get free, but soon began to crystallize in the snow girl's grip. As Mizore descended, she threw them at the rest of the ravens, which resulted in an icy explosion that killed or incapacitated the others. The birds that survived couldn't fly with their frozen wings. One landed near Tsukune, and the boy yelped in fear. He then stamped out the menace before it hurt anyone else. Mizore landed on the ground, and fell to one knee, still suffering from her serious burns.

"That was close!" Yukari remarked. "Are you alright, Mizore-chan?"

"I'll be fine," the snow girl replied over her shoulder. "Let's move."

The group went forward, until they reached a large clearing in the forest, which wasn't present before that night, to the best of their knowledge. In the middle was a towering pillar comprised of five huge skulls, each five feet high, and rotating in opposite directions. The entire pillar was bathed in a vile aura, and emitted a huge beam of black light that reached the sky.

"You're kidding me," Kurumu said incredulously. "**that's** what creating this whole mess?"

"Yes," Ruby replied, "this entity summoned all the undead, and teleported them across the campus."

"Even into my bed?"

"Zombies appeared in your bed," Mizore asked.

"Shut up! All of you!" Kurumu snapped, her face flush with anger. "I've had more than I can stand with these deadbeats. I'm putting an end to this malarkey right now!"

"Kurumu-san" Ruby called out. "Wait!"

The succubus flew straight for the skull pillar, screaming bloody vengeance and her claws at the ready. She slashed at the middle skull, and though she managed to damage it noticeably, it wasn't a devastating gash as she'd expected. Even worse, the skull promptly turned in her direction, its sinister looking sockets glowing with an eerie ebony light. Kurumu barely had time to dodge as two black laser beams shot from its empty sockets, and streaked forth into the night.

"Are you serious," Mizore asked. "This thing counterattacks?"

"It appears so," the older witch remarked. "Regardless of what you attempt, do not attack all the skulls at once, or the results might be disastrous."

"Gotcha."

"My turn!" Yukari piped up, as she neared the menacing skull pillar. "Spire of evil," she said aloud, "begone from our land! _**MAGICAL POTS!**_" She waved her wand, and a slew of oversized washing basins crashed into the base skull. Unfortunately, the basins were a lot more damaged than the skull upon impact. "Oh no! My magic didn't work!"

The lowest skull promptly turned in her direction. Its sockets glowed with an eerie ebony light. The young prodigy quickly scampered away as two huge black lasers shot towards her former position, and streaked into the forest. A huge path of destruction was cleaved by the twin beams, as trees were decimated and the very earth scorched by its unholy power.

"Oh crap!" Mizore exclaimed, as she saw the devastating power the skull pillar displayed. She dreaded the thought of being hit directly by the attack.

"Let's try a little higher," Ruby said thoughtfully, and produced her wings. She soared up towards the highest skull, and raised her staff aloft. "_**BEGONE!**_" she shouted, and a huge lightning bolt crashed down onto the skull, which actually cried out in pain from the attack. "_As I thought,_" Ruby spoke within her mind, "_the higher skulls are weaker. The real problem will be the base. It's times like these I really miss Moka-san._"

Incensed, the highest skull turned in her direction, concentrated its energy, and fired two beams of evil energy at the winged witch. Ruby was rudely broken out of her train of thought, and though she avoided a direct hit, she was still wounded nonetheless. She clutched her side, and she strove hard to avoid crashing into the ground.

"_**RUBY-SAN!**_" Yukari cried out, shocked that her fellow witch was injured, and unsure about how badly. She watched as Ruby plummeted, but then she got control of momentum, and used it to glide over the ground and launch herself back into the sky. "Whew," the younger witch remarked, "that was too close."

"Ruby-san," Tsukune spoke, awed that the young woman had escaped a potentially fatal fall.

At that moment, all five skulls lined up and screamed in unison. The area around it wavered, and an assortment of twenty zombies and skeletons appeared.

"You're kidding me!" Kurumu exclaimed. "That thing called for backup?"

"Yes," Ruby called out in response. "Now that the core of this evil has been threatened, its summoning all the undead to defend it."

"All of them?" A bluish haze appeared over the succubus' forehead. She shook her head, and glared at the assembled undead below. "Oh, that's it. I've had it up to my eyeballs with these deadbeats!" She swooped down towards them, and slashed at the zombies with her claws, as undead flesh and rotten blood went flying everywhere.

"Time to break some bones!" Yukari declared. She waved her wand, and a slew of washing basins smashed into the skeletons' chests, and reduced them all to bony piles on the ground.

Ruby waved her staff, and a slew of raven feathers skewered the last of the undead contingent. As she was about to attack the skull pillar again, she noticed movement coming from the woods. She turned, and saw zombies and skeletons headed into the clearing. "Watch out!" she shouted down to the others. "They're coming from the forest!"

"What?" Tsukune exclaimed in horror. He looked, and saw a skeleton headed towards him and Mizore. He screamed as the enemy approached him, but fortunately the yuki onna intercepted him. She started by freezing its legs, then picked it up and slammed it into a tree, and it instantly broke apart.

Kurumu saw four zombies had lumbered into the clearing, headed towards her. She streaked towards the new threat and cleaved them with her deadly claws. Yukari waved her wand, and a slew of tarot cards came raining down on several more zombies, who were quickly defeated.

"Away with you!" Ruby shouted as she waved her own wand. A swarm of feathers reduced another group of zombies to nothing.

At that moment, the pillar lined up again, and each skull seemed to sing an ominous note, one would've associated with evil religious gatherings. The five skulls sang a malefic melody, which cast a vile aura across the clearing.

"_**GET BACK!**_" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kurumu flew out of harm's way, while Yukari retreated into the woods along with Mizore and Tsukune. Everyone watched as the aura encompassed all the fallen enemies. Bones began to reconnect themselves, and chunks of severed flesh reattached to their host bodies. After a few horrifying moments, all the zombies and skeletons the group had beaten were completely restored.

"You gotta be kidding me!" the succubus declared in a huff. "All our hard work undone by bad singing? What sort of idiocy is this?"

"The worst kind, Kurumu-san," Ruby replied. "And unless we destroy that pillar, this battle will never end."

The cyan-haired girl snarled in frustration, unwilling to admit how bad their chances of survival had become.

"_**TSUKUNEEEEEEEE!**_" a high-pitched female voice screamed from the forest.

The boy froze in place when he heard the voice. He slowly turned, and saw a figure running desperately towards them. Through the shadows, he managed to get a glimpse of long strands of pink hair. Before the figure was fully visible, Mizore immediately moved to protect Tsukune.

"Where do you think you're going, traitor," the snow girl demanded, as her hands became icy claws.

"Hold on!" Yukari interjected. "I think that's the real Moka!"

"Sorry, but I don't feel like getting burned again." She brought her claw to her left side, as four deadly looking icicles formed around her. "Fun's over!" she snapped, and waved her arm across. The four icicles streaked towards the still concealed figure, who cried out fearfully as she leaped out of harm's way.

"Mizore-chan, stop!" Yukari cried out as she grabbed the purple-haired girl's arm. "That's really Moka!"

"This is just another trick, Yukari," the snow girl countered. "Now let me go!"

"No!"

The figure looked up from its vantage point, and Tsukune saw a familiar eye looking back at him. "Tsukune," the figure spoke in shaken voice, "where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Moka-san," the youngest girl asked.

The figure nodded its head from the shadows. "Yes, Yukari," it said, "it's me. Why do you ask now?"

"Because someone was posing as the other you, Moka-san. She tried to kill us all on the roof."

"_**WHAT!**_" the figure exclaimed as it rose to its feet. "Are you serious?" As the darkened form emerged from the shadows, everyone saw the pink-haired Moka. She had multiple bruises on her legs, rips and tears in her uniform, and she was covering her left eye. She looked at the brown-haired boy who stood fifteen feet from her. "Tsukune, is this true?"

The human youth backed away when he saw Moka. Last he knew, Moka was killed when the rosary was destroyed. He looked nervously between her, Yukari, and Mizore.

"Don't believe her, Tsukune," the snow girl spoke over her shoulder, "it's just another trick."

"No!" the witch countered. "We were tricked on the roof! This is the real Moka!"

"And you're supposed to be the brains of this outfit," Mizore said acidly to the smaller girl. "Don't make me laugh."

"That's not fair, desu! At least I'm not letting my hurt feelings cloud my better judgment!"

"Bug off," the notorious stalker said dismissively and kicked Yukari to the ground.

The witch rubbed her back for a moment, and then glared at the older girl. "Stupid snow cone for brains!" she quipped, and waved her wand. A washing bin fell on Mizore's head.

"_**STOP IIIIIIIIT!**_" Moka screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't help but cry as the three looked at her. "This won't solve anything, can't you see that? Have you forgotten what happened on the field trip?"

Mizore felt her cold hatred give way to shame as she recalled the incident. Yukari bowed her head somberly.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she approached the brown-haired boy, "there's no time. I need you, now."

The human student gasped as the pink-haired girl approached him. The image of his dead friends appeared in his mind again.

"Tsukune, please!"

Suddenly, the boy turned and ran away as fast as he could.

"_**TSUKUNEEEE!**_" Moka shrieked as she pursued him.

The two girls were left alone after that.

"Is that right," Mizore asked Yukari. "Have we been tricked all along?"

"Yes, remember what Tsukune said about the Rosario."

The snow girl thought about it for a moment, and then a horrible realization came to her. "Oh crap," she said with a blank expression. "I am so sorry, Yukari," she spoke humbly, "I guess, I did let my hurt feelings, get the better of me."

The witch looked away for a moment. "If you're really sorry, then you should apologize to Moka-san as well."

The purple-haired girl winced in response, as she knew while her human persona might've been so understanding, the same couldn't have been said for her counterpart, a fact she knew only too well.

* * *

Tsukune ran through woods around the clearing, desperately trying to escape the girl he thought was dead. Unbeknownst to him, one of the huge skulls in the middle of the clearing was tracking his every move. As he looked back, his foot got caught on a tree root, and he wound up flying headlong into the ground.

As he spat some loose dirt out of his mouth, he struggled to regain his footing. When he looked up, he saw nothing but darkness before him. He looked back on the whole day, and the most vivid memory he had was the darkness, just like in his dream the other night. It seemed the darkness was consuming him and everything around him, and he was powerless to stop it. "How," he asked sadly, as he slammed his fist on the ground. "How did it come to this?"

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" Moka's voice called out from by.

The boy quickly turned around from his kneeling position, and saw Moka had caught up with him. As he tried to scamper away on his hands and feet, the vampire got down on her knees and grabbed his shoulder with her free hand. It was then Tsukune remembered that vampires possessed dark vision, and groaned as he realized he couldn't have escaped.

"Tsukune," the pink-haired girl asked anxiously, "what's wrong with you? Why are you running away?"

The boy nervously looked at her face, fearful of what was about to occur.

Suddenly, Moka's whole body became little more than an outline filled by darkness. Her right eye glowed a malevolent shade of red, and she had no left eye. "**Don't you realize it's useless,**" she asked in a twisted double voice. "**Nothing can stop the return of the dark lord! Grovel in the dirt like the worm you are!**"

Tsukune screamed in mortal terror, the worst he'd experienced all night. Moka's demonic laughter echoed all around him, and his entire being shook like never before. He closed his eyes, desperate to escape the encroaching darkness. Unfortunately, he still saw the shadowed form, even with his eyes closed, and his screams grew even louder.

After ten seconds, his fear was pushing him towards the brink of insanity. And then, he felt his wrist being grabbed, along with the touch of metal on his hand. After the few more seconds, the feeling remained. As he thought about it, he realized he never felt anything during his visions, only seen and heard. Cautiously, he opened his tormented brown eyes. When he did, he saw Moka bent over him, holding his wrist, and desperately trying to remove the Rosario.

"Darn it!" the pink-haired girl spoke in obvious frustration. "Why won't it come off?"

Tsukune sat up, and looked at the familiar cross that dangled from Moka's neck. "The rosary," he said to himself. He held the sacred artifact in the palm of his hand, and felt its familiar surface. "But, I saw it destroyed." As he recalled the incident in the bedroom, he remembered he never inspected the remains of the supposedly crushed artifact. "Or, was it?"

And then, reality came crashing down on him like a tidal wave, and he cried out in immeasurable anguish.

"Tsukune," Moka asked in concern.

The boy trembled as he looked at the Rosario. "Moka-san, I... I... I can't believe what a fool I've been!" He sniffled shamefully as he sat upon the ground. "I was so scared by that dream, I thought running away was the only way to escape it." He morosely bowed his head. "Instead, it's becoming real, all because of me!"

"Tsukune, no!" the girl cried, and instinctively hugged him tightly against her. "Don't say that, none of this is your fault!" She trembled as she held the boy in his arms. "I've been so worried about you, everyone has. Tsukune, didn't I already tell you to come to me if something's bothering you?"

The brown-haired youth felt even worse once he heard that. He realized he'd been so overwhelmed during the day, he'd forgotten what he'd learned from Moka and the others. "You're right," he said in a small voice, "Moka-san. I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright, Tsukune," the pink-haired girl spoke into his ear. "I'm just glad I found you. I never want to lose you, my precious first friend, Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

At that moment, footsteps came from the forest. Tsukune looked up, and saw Mizore and Yukari had reached them.

"Moka-san!" Yukari said happily. "You found Tsukune-san! Now we can finally save the school!"

Mizore came around to the pink haired girl's left side. "Moka-san, I-" She gasped at what she saw.

The young vampire immediately covered her face.

"Moka-san," Yukari asked, as she came around. She looked to the snow girl beside her. "Mizore-chan, what's wrong with Moka-san?"

The purple-haired girl said nothing, as she held her open mouth with her hands, her icy blue eyes widened in horror.

"There's no time to explain now," Moka said bitterly as she looked away. "Everyone's in danger." She turned her saddened gaze to the boy beneath her, a pleading look in her emerald eyes. "Tsukune," she said as she rose slightly off him, "please."

The boy was deeply ashamed by his actions during the day. Tears ran down his face, as the realization that he'd nearly brought his horrible nightmare to life mortified him. Even worse was looking at the tear-streaked face of his closest friend, who he'd avoided the whole day, and knowing he'd caused her suffering. Unable to bear the shame, he closed his grieving eyes, and took hold of the Rosario in his trembling hand. "_**MOKA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_" he screamed to the heavens. With a final cry of anguish, he yanked the cross off its chain.

* * *

Hoboy, looks Tsukune's about to catch hell in a few seconds. And speaking of hell, is this as bad as it's gonna get, or is the worst yet to come?

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Not again! Anyway, sorry for the delay, though this does make a nice Christmas gift, doesn't it? ;D Anyway, I'll work hard to get the next chapter up before New Years'. Tune in then for Part I, Chapter IV A Very Long Night


	5. Part I Chapter IV

A/N – Okay, looks like a lot of people read the fic in December. Hopefully, they enjoyed it as well. Here's hoping even more enjoy it in January. If this reaches people after New Years', I apologize in advance, because I know I promised this before then. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews.

I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or any of the Castlevania legacy. If I did, I could make a cool video game out of this. But enough of that, onto the show.

Part I Chapter IV  
A Very Long Night

Tsukune immediately fell onto his back, as he felt the familiar surge of the vampire's sealed energy being released. He couldn't bring himself to have watched the transformation, and simply lied on the ground, pondering what he'd wrought. "Forgive me," he said in a broken voice, "Moka-san."

"I already have," came the girl's soft reply.

A few moments later, the surge of demonic energy subsided, which signified the metamorphosis was complete.

"I have not," a cold female voice spoke.

Suddenly, Tsukune gasped as he felt a hand had firmly grabbed his throat. He yelped as he was forcibly brought to his feet, and couldn't help but open his eyes. Off to his right, Tsukune saw Mizore and Yukari, who both wore horrified expressions as they looked at the transformed Moka. Gasping for air, Tsukune looked towards the unsealed vampire. Though her gaze was fixed on the two girls beside her, the young boy couldn't miss the deep scowl and furrowed brow on Inner Moka's face, and inwardly knew the death glare was meant for him.

"We're going to have a long talk afterwards, Tsukune," the silver-haired woman spoke in a cold, hostile voice. "Don't go anywhere," she concluded slowly, as she turned her ominous glare to him. The boy wasn't just scared of the look Moka gave him, but also the fact the area around her left eye was badly burned and somewhat discolored. He couldn't stop shaking as Inner Moka's burning red eyes bored into his very soul.

Suddenly, a malefic feeling came from the clearing. Yukari and Mizore turned towards it, and gasped in horror at what they saw. "_TSUKUNE-SAN!_" the witch cried out in shock. "_MOKA-SAN!_"

"Move it, you two!" the snow girl added, more urgently than her calm expression belied.

The boy looked in their direction, and saw all five skulls were facing their direction, their empty sockets glowing a malevolent shade of red. He screamed as their glow intensified. Before he could react, he felt himself pulled towards Moka, slung over her shoulder, and the next thing he saw was the ground rapidly leaving him, as Mizore and Yukari scampered away in the opposite direction. A split second later, he watched as ten huge crimson lasers struck their former position, which resulted in a massive explosion which decimated everything within a twenty foot radius, and left a smoking crater in the ground.

A couple of seconds later, Tsukune felt himself placed on his feet. "Moka-san," he said in awe, as he realized what had just occurred.

"Don't say anything," the vampire spoke coldly as she straightened up.

The brown-haired youth despondently lowered his gaze. At that moment, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned in that direction, he saw the skull pillar had him and Moka in its sights again.

"_**IDIOT!**_" the silver-haired woman snapped. "_**MOVE!**_"

Tsukune quickly ran to the left, while Inner Moka leaped in the opposite direction. No sooner than they made their escape that the pillar fired again, and another massive explosion ensued. The force of the explosion knocked Tsukune to the ground again. After a few seconds, he got to his knees. When he looked back, he gasped as he saw another smoking crater in the ground. "No way," he uttered fearfully. "Is this thing, trying to kill Moka-san?"

Far above the ground, Kurumu looked on in befuddlement as the massive enemy had changed its attack behavior. "What the hell?" she asked. "Why'd this thing go into super death mode?"

"It's Moka-san," Ruby explained. "Once she awakened, she was immediately targeted."

The succubus looked livid at that. "You mean this thing was created just to kill her? Urgh, I won't stand for it!"

"Kurumu."

The cyan-haired girl flew towards the pillar at top speed. "Listen, you oversized pile of bones!" she shouted. "No one gets to beat Moka except me! Got it?"

The winged witch smiled in embarrassment, and a sweatdrop ran down the side of her face. "How did I know that was the reason for her outrage?" She watched as the enraged succubus flew up towards the zenith of the pillar. "Oh no, what is she up to?"

"Hey backbiter!" Kurumu called out defiantly. "Try out my super deluxe backscratcher!" She raised both claws aloft, and then slashed down the back of the entire pillar. The topmost skull was decently damaged, though it grew less as she made her way down. The succubus cried out in pain as she tried to rake down the base skull, but to no avail. Instinctively, she retracted her claws. "Darn," she said to herself, "I think I broke a nail."

At that moment, all five skulls turned to face her.

"Crap!" Kurumu yelped, and then flew out of the way as the pillar fired its crimson lasers, which decimated her former position.

Ruby immediately flew down near the succubus. "This is why I told you not to attack all the skulls at once," she spoke in a chiding voice.

"Shut up! This is no time for a lecture. That thing's trying to kill Moka!"

"Yes, that is obvious now."

Suddenly, the five skulls howled in unison.

"Oh no," Kurumu said in a deflated voice. "What is it doing now?"

The entire area wavered, even above the ground. Dozens of skeletons and zombies appeared, as well as several winged skeletal creatures in the air.

"Shoot!" the cyan-haired girl exclaimed. "What the hell is this?"

"It seems Moka's appearance has angered our foe," Ruby calmly remarked. "We must use caution."

"You think?"

Just outside the clearing, Mizore and Yukari paused to catch their breath. They were both thunderstruck over what had just transpired.

"This is bad," the snow girl remarked. "How can we defeat so many enemies?"

"We have to, Mizore-chan!" the witch replied desperately. "Those things are trying to kill Moka-san! We need to help her!"

The purple-haired girl sighed deeply. "How did I know you'd say that?" She then slumped to her knees, still weary after the assaults she'd already endured.

"Mizore-chan!" Yukari cried. "Just stay outside the clearing! I'll handle this!"

"All by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself. Everyone here is fighting to save the school from this undead menace. I must do my part as well, or my dreams will never be realized!"

The snow girl shook her head. "There's no stopping you," she remarked with a wry smirk, "is there?"

"No chance! I'm gonna save my loved ones!"

The witch then headed back into the clearing. She quickly found Moka, who was surrounded by over forty skeletons. "I'm coming!" she cried out, and ran towards the silver-haired woman. She hadn't gotten twenty feet forward when the skull pillar targeted Moka again. The young vampire gracefully leaped out of the way as another crimson laser assault streaked towards her former location, and wound up decimating all the skeletons instead. Yukari was knocked onto her backside by the sheer force of the attack.

"Behind you!" Inner Moka called out.

Yukari turned, and saw a dozen zombies and skeletons headed towards her. "You vile, ugly creatures of darkness!" she said defiantly. "Go back from whence you came!" She waved her wand, and a slew of iron tarot cards rained down and reduced the approaching undead to nothing.

Tsukune watched the chaotic battle from outside the clearing. It hurt him to watch his friends risking their lives to protect him, because he couldn't return the favor the way he desired. He silently cursed his own powerlessness, and remembered his vow from the year before. "Yes," he said to himself. "One day, I will become strong enough to protect everyone."

Undead moans came from behind him. He turned, and three zombies lumbered towards him. He instinctively backed away, crying out in fear. Before they got any closer, they seemed to teeter where they stood, lashing out at empty air. Tsukune was confused, until he looked down. There, he saw their feet were frozen to the ground.

"You need to be more careful," a voice spoke behind him.

Tsukune screamed, and turned to see Mizore. She still looked very weak, but she saved him nonetheless. "Mizore-chan," he said in awe, "thank you."

"Don't mention it."

At that moment, the sound of engines were heard from the forest.

"What in the world," Mizore asked.

"It sounds like a," Tsukune replied, "motorcycle?"

Five seconds later, four skeletons riding motorcycles sped through the trees. Tsukune and Mizore dived out of the way as the mounted enemies raced past them into the clearing. The two looked perplexed at the enemies' behavior.

"What the," Tsukune asked, "where are they going?" A horrible thought came to him. "Oh no! Moka-san!"

High above the ground, Kurumu and Ruby were busy with the winged skeletons that targeted them.

"Get out of my face!" the succubus snapped at one monster, right before she smashed it to pieces with a diving kick.

"Away with you!" Ruby called out, and waved her staff. A slew of black feathers shot out in all directions and decimated the skeletal enemies around her.

"Ha! That takes care of those small fries."

"Yes," Ruby said pensively, "but how to deal with the main threat?"

Moka dived away from another huge laser attack, which obliterated another part of the forest outside the clearing. She'd been trying to close in on her enemy, but the undead roaming the clearing, along with the pillar constantly firing upon her, made it more difficult than she'd anticipated.

At that moment, the roar of engines reached her sensitive ears. She looked back, and saw four skeletons on motorcycles, headed towards her at top speed.

"You must be joking," she remarked with a deep scowl.

The lead rider charged headlong at her. She waited for the right moment and then gracefully leaped over him. She was about to counter with a diving kick, but then the skull pillar turned towards her again. She gasped in concern, as she realized her error in judgment. As the eye sockets glowed red, she felt herself knocked out of the way. A split second later, the pillar launched its huge laser blast, which streaked off into the distance, where a massive explosion was seen.

Moka still found herself in midair, with a shoulder being pressed into her back. She looked down to her left, and saw a familiar head of cyan hair under her arm. "I didn't ask you to save me," she quipped.

"Put a sock in it!" Kurumu's voice shot back. "Or do you want to be target practice?"

The vampire scowled deeply at that. And then, the pillar howled once more, and the clearing again became littered with the undead.

"Oh great," the succubus remarked sourly. "It summoned a few more gazillion ghouls."

Moka couldn't help but grimace at that. She was quite sure Kurumu had no idea what she'd suggested. It was then that she noticed a group of winged skeletons in their vicinity. "We have company!"

The cyan-haired girl saw the skies had become quite unfriendly. "Shoot!"

"I'll handle this," the silver-haired woman spoke assuredly, rolled back onto Kurumu's spine, and propelled herself airborne with her arms.

"Hey!" the succubus protested. "I'm not a springboard! Get back here you blood-sucking bimbo!"

Inner Moka chose to ignore her insults, and planted her foot into the shield of a winged skeleton, which sent it crashing into the pillar. She repeated the process several times, and bones began to rain from the skies. After a few moments, she finally got within striking distance of the colossal enemy. Soaring above the pillar, she somersaulted multiple times, and then culminated with a diving kick. "_**THIS ENDS NOW!**_" she shouted, bathed in her demonic aura. She drilled through the topmost skull with a powerful kick, and proceeded down through the pillar. The skulls began to splinter, and rays of black and crimson energy shot from the cracks. A moment later, a massive explosion erupted within the pillar, and pieces of shattered bone went flying everywhere. The other girls scattered to avoid being struck by the debris. The less nimble undead weren't so fortunate, and found themselves impaled or shattered by the flying wreckage. Even more crashed into the forest outside the clearing, as the whole area became littered with broken bones and mangled unliving flesh. Mizore instinctively put up an ice shield to protect Tsukune from any debris.

Once the explosion subsided, everyone looked and saw Inner Moka, standing triumphantly upon the partially embedded base skull, the only remaining part of the pillar.

"Unbelievable," Ruby said incredulously.

"Awesome work, Moka-san!" Yukari called out happily.

"Unreal," Mizore remarked.

"Show off," Kurumu quipped with a small frown.

"Moka-san," Tsukune said blankly.

The vampire hopped off the broken pillar, and landed gracefully on the ground. She took a moment to brush herself off. "Nothing to it."

Suddenly, the still exposed sockets of the remaining skull glowed crimson, and the earth began to shake. Everyone watched as the skull emerged from the ground, connected to a colossal skeletal body. The towering skeleton leered at the group, particularly at Moka, and brandished a very large shinbone.

"You're kidding me!" Kurumu said in shock.

"That's what was beneath the pillar," Ruby asked, just as shocked.

"Moka-san!" Yukari cried out in concern.

"Crap," Mizore uttered in shock, and headed towards the battle.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune called out. "Where are you going?"

"They're gonna need help," the snow girl said over her shoulder, though still badly wounded. "Stay out of sight for now, Tsukune."

The undead menace reared back, and swung its bone at the vampire. Moka deftly leaped out of harm's way, as the bone passed under her. Once she landed, the huge skeleton lumbered towards her.

"Hey!" Kurumu snapped. "Quit picking on Moka!" She flew towards the skeletal beast and drilled both feet into its spine. Unfortunately, the attack seemed completely ineffective, and the succubus flew back as her opponent retaliated with a backhanded swing with its bone.

"No way!" Yukari exclaimed. "That had no effect?" She raised her wand aloft, and focused her energy. Four large washing basins crashed into the skeleton's knee, but were all dented badly in the attempt. The younger witch pouted, as her attack was again ineffective. She quickly got over her sullenness as she saw the skeleton turn towards her. She jumped away a second before its huge shinbone came crashing down on her.

"What on earth," Ruby asked. "What is this creature made of?" She raised her own staff aloft, and a huge lightning bolt came crashing down on the beast, which barely even noticed the attack. "This can't be," the older witch exclaimed. "He must have a weak point somewhere." Ruby's analytical train of thought was interrupted as she noticed the colossal skeleton had turned its bony gaze towards her. She immediately dodged as two huge lasers shot towards her former position.

At that moment, Mizore finally arrived at the battle. She fired several small icy projectiles from her sleeve at the creature's knee. "Down here, bones for brains!" she taunted.

The skeleton looked down and leered at the snow girl. Since she was too close for his bone, it merely rose its right leg in preparation of pulverizing the new threat.

"Mizore, no!" Yukari called out.

"Get out of there, you moron!" Kurumu added from above.

"Trust me on this!" the purple-haired girl replied. She jumped back as the creature's foot came crashing down into the earth. No sooner that it did that Mizore encased it in ice. The skeleton tugged with its leg, desperately trying to free itself.

Moka looked somewhat startled, but quickly saw the opportunity she desired. She raced towards her enemy and performed a high kick, which unleashed a vertical cutting wave of energy that collided with the huge skeleton. Its leg was freed from the ice, but it was also knocked thirty feet away, and slammed hard into the ground. The vampire turned her back on her fallen adversary, folded her arms, and looked towards Mizore. "Clever strategy," she remarked in an impressed voice.

"No charge," the snow girl replied with a thumbs up, and then collapsed to one knee.

"Mizore-chan!" Yukari cried out, and raced to her side.

Kurumu and Ruby landed near the fallen girl. "Get a hold of yourself, Mizore!" the alarmed succubus spoke. "We can't lose you here!"

"You're too kind," the infamous stalker commented, and managed a wry smile.

At that moment, a howl of inhuman rage resounded from across the clearing. Everyone turned, and saw the skeleton had regained its footing, and looked no worse for wear.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kurumu exclaimed. "He's not even scratched?"

"How could he have withstood such a powerful attack," a dumbfounded Yukari asked, unable to explain the situation, which was a first for her.

Inner Moka looked genuinely incensed that her opponent had survived her last assault. "This is absurd," she spoke in a low voice that contrasted with the seething aggravation within her. And then she saw the skeleton's eye sockets glowing crimson once more. "_**MOVE!**_" she shouted, and leaped out of the way. The others followed suit, and then two huge lasers blasted where they once stood, leaving behind yet another smoking crater in its wake.

"How can this be," Tsukune asked with a blank expression as he watched from outside the clearing, which was being devastated by the huge skeleton's beam attacks. "Not even the other Moka could hurt it? What do we do now?"

The skeleton headed towards the silver-haired woman at top speed. Inner Moka also ran towards her opponent, and took to the air in mid-step. Propelled by her immensely powerful legs, she then drilled both feet into the monster's face. The skeleton staggered back a few steps, but then recovered and snatched the agile vampire in midair with its left hand. Its bony countenance exuded malice as it began crushing Moka in its skeletal grip.

"You wretch," the vampire snarled as she struggled to break her opponent's surprisingly strong grip. Though she doubted it would've seriously injured her, her inability to break free irritated her. "You think it so easy to conquer me?"

The skeleton howled in response, which had a triumphant sound to it.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out, shocked that his best friend was in such a predicament.

"Let her go, loser!" the succubus snapped, and drill both feet into the monster's left wrist. The skeleton hardly even noticed, and then backhanded the succubus, who went flailing out of control through the air.

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari cried out in horror, watching as her friend crashed headlong into the ground.

High in the air, Ruby launched another wave of deadly crow feathers. They struck directly into the skeleton's let shoulder, but seemed to inflict no damage whatsoever. "What does it take to defeat this enemy," she asked in obvious frustration.

At that moment, the huge skeleton hurled its bone at the winged witch, who deftly avoided the attack. The spinning bone arched in midair, and began to head back towards its owner.

"Enough!" the younger witch desperately cried out, her resolve all but broken by the seemingly insurmountable enemy. She jumped up and grabbed onto the monster's let knee. "Let Moka-san go, you big bully! Stop hurting all my friends!"

"What are you doing," Moka demanded. "You think begging for mercy will actually work now?"

"I don't care! I can't stand watching my friends getting hurt by this thing!"

The skeleton leered down at her, growling in annoyance. It reached down to grab her, but Yukari dropped to the ground before she was caught. It brought its huge foot up to crush its diminutive opponent, who scampered away a split second before impact.

Suddenly, a large spinning bone collided with its forehead, which caused it to stagger back several steps, as well as howl in actual pain. Ruby looked shocked, but then a smile crossed her features. "So that's his weakness," she said to herself.

Inner Moka tried hard not to chuckle, and felt its grip had slackened. She used her immense strength to slowly pry the skeletal fingers apart. Before she was completely free, the monster recovered and noticed her escape attempt. The vampire gasped as she saw it powering up for another beam assault, at close range. She slipped out of the skeleton's grasp and dropped out of sight as the crimson lasers shot forth. A huge explosion ensued in midair, intermixed with the skeleton's anguished, inhuman cries. Everyone watched as the huge monster staggered back painfully, its left hand and wrist completely destroyed.

"Are you serious," Mizore asked with a blank expression.

"Unbelievable," Tsukune said in awe.

"Awesome, desu!" Yukari interjected. "I wouldn't have thought of that!"

"How amusing," Inner Moka remarked snidely. "Looks like he's his own worst enemy." She then looked about the devastated clearing, and saw its shinbone lying ten feet away on the ground. The vampire quickly ran towards the object and procured it long before her enemy could've gotten close. She turned to the approaching enemy with a wry smirk. "Alright you, let's see how strong your bones really are."

She ran towards her larger foe and slammed her new weapon right into its kneecap. The huge skeleton limped in obvious agony, much to the vampire's delight. She then smashed behind the same knee, and it quickly lost its footing. The skeleton grabbed its left arm and yanked it out of its socket. It turned towards Moka and lunged with its own weapon. The silver-haired woman leaped evasively, and the huge beast fell onto its side from its own momentum. As it struggled to regain its footing, Moka took the initiative and slammed the huge shinbone into the lower back of the skeleton. The force of the attack knocked out one of its vertebrae, which cut the beast in half. Undaunted, the skeletal torso crawled towards Moka, who smiled at its plight. She envisioned her counterpart, appalled at the grievous damage the skeleton had suffered. "What's wrong," she asked, "it's not fun more? Don't worry, it'll end soon enough."

The skeleton desperately swung with its bone, but the vampire quickly jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. She flipped through the air, and repeatedly somersaulted towards the stricken creature's back. "_**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**_" Using her aura enhanced strength, she smashed the bone right into the middle of the creature's spine, which caused it to break apart with tremendous force, its bones scattering all over the ground. The skull rolled several feet away, and stopped on its side.

"You did it!" Yukari exclaimed in joy.

"Is it finally over," Ruby asked wearily as she landed on the ground beside her fellow witch.

"At last," Tsukune remarked as he entered the clearing.

"Remind me never to hire you as a chiropractor," Mizore said to Moka, small blue dots where her eyes should've been.

Kurumu returned to the battlefield, holding her side. "What did I miss," she asked. She curiously looked to the oversized bone in Moka's grasp, and then the remains of the defeated skeleton. She spun on her heel in a huff. "Pooh," she grumbled to herself, "Moka always has all the fun."

The vampire closed her red eyes, and then casually tossed the bone onto the broken remains nearby. As she folded her arms, she felt a familiar presence approaching her. "Ah, Tsukune," she spoke, "ready for that talk we agreed to earlier?"

The brown-haired youth laughed nervously, not just because he knew how angry his friend was before, but that she knew he was there without even looking. The yuki onna and the small witch winced as they remembered the incident.

Suddenly, a red flash came from the giant skull nearby. All but Moka turned, and saw the skull hovering in the air, its eye sockets blazing red with hate, and howling in demonic rage.

"What!" Kurumu exclaimed. "That thing's still not dead?"

"This is a nightmare," Mizore remarked with a blank expression.

"This is starting to annoy me," the unsealed vampire commented with a sour expression.

The skull's sockets glowed malevolently, causing everyone to scatter. It launched a more powerful beam attack, which completely decimated its remains.

"Blast!" Moka said under her breath.

The skull launched another set of lasers which demolished its lower body.

"No!" Ruby exclaimed. "Now that it's body is destroyed, we can't use it against him any longer!"

"Could this possibly get any worse?" Kurumu wailed in near despair.

Suddenly, the skull began shaking, and its sockets seemingly glowed with the aura of Hell itself.

"I had to ask," the succubus said with a sweatdrop running down the side of her face. "_**MOVE IT!**_"

As Tsukune and the girls spread out across the clearing, the giant skull launched a massive laser blast which cleaved through the clearing and the forest outside, leaving a path of smoldering destruction in its wake. The animated cranium screamed in unholy delight.

"My gosh," the boy said in horror, "what does it take to stop this thing?"

"I've had just about enough of this!" Kurumu snapped as she took to the air. She dove towards her enemy and planted both feet between its empty sockets, which actually stunned the hovering foe for but a moment. "Oho, so your weak point's around there, is it?"

The skull reared back and smashed the succubus flush on the forehead, which drilled her hard into the ground.

"_**KURUMU-CHAN!**_" Tsukune cried out, horrified by what he'd witnessed.

"Ouch," Mizore remarked, nearly losing her lollipop. "That had to be the biggest headbutt in existence."

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari called out, and raced to her fallen friend's side. Once she reached her, she found her unconscious on the ground. "Hey, wake up!" she said desperately, shaking the older girl's shoulders. "Wake up, Kurumu-san!"

"You have annoyed me once too often," Inner Moka said coldly to the floating menace before her. She leaped into the air, and aimed her kick just above where the succubus struck earlier. But just before impact, the skull wavered out of existence and vanished. "What the!" the vampire exclaimed in shock.

"Behind you!" Ruby called out from the ground.

The silver-haired woman looked over her shoulder, and saw the skull had materialized behind her. It actually laughed at the vampire, and then turned towards Tsukune. It began shaking in midair, and its sockets glowed even brighter. "_**NO!**_" Moka screamed, unable to change her trajectory and cursing her own mental lapse.

The human student jumped screaming out of the way as two gigantic crimson lasers rent the area he once stood, and everything a hundred feet behind it.

"_**TSUKUNE-SAN!**_" Yukari cried out.

"Hold on, Tsukune!" Mizore called out and ran towards him.

The boy looked back, and his eyes went wide in terror at the destruction left behind. His fright became worse when he saw the skull had turned towards him again. He found himself unable to move as the skull began shaking once more. He covered his face, fearful of his apparently imminent demise. The next thing he heard was the formation of ice, and inhuman groans. When he looked again, he saw the skulls' eye sockets were frozen over, and a glowing black insignia appeared on its forehead. The skull turned from side to side in confusion, seemingly unable to find its target.

Tsukune also saw Mizore down on her hands and knees, all but exhausted. "Mizore-chan!" he said worriedly, as he came to her side.

"Tsukune," the snow girl spoke in a tired voice, "are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"That's good." She slumped wearily beside him. "Tsukune, I don't know, how much longer I can fight."

"No! Hold on, Mizore-chan! I don't want to lose any more friends!"

The purple-haired girl laughed weakly. "Finally, you're sounding like yourself again. Where have you been all day?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Ruby's pink eyes went wide as she saw what had just occurred. "At last," she said quietly, and then raised her staff aloft. "_**BEGONE!**_" A huge lightning bolt crashed down onto the black symbol, and the skull screamed in agony. The ice on its sockets shattered, and it howled in anger. "Darn, it wasn't enough to defeat it." She quickly evaded as she saw the skull had targeted her.

Moka ran back to Tsukune's side, carrying the comatose Kurumu under her arm, with Yukari trailing behind. She deposited her on the ground and then turned to the human student. "Tsukune, what just happened?"

"Mizore-chan, found a weak spot," the brown-haired youth replied. "But she's very weak."

"Moka-san," the snow girl said weakly as Tsukune supported her, "I never wanted it... to end like this. At least... I won't die... alone. I'm glad... you were all... with me."

"No!" the boy said aloud. "Mizore-chan!"

"It's not over yet," Ruby called out as she descended to the ground near the others. "But it might be if we don't make this last shot count."

"Ruby-san!" Yukari spoke.

The older witch turned to the snow girl. "Mizore, we need just one more attack from you."

"I don't know... if I can."

"You must, Mizore-chan," Tsukune spoke. "How could we tell this to your mother? We'd, I'd never hear the end of it."

"_You let my daughter die,_" an image of Tsurara spoke in Tsukune's mind, a wintry aura around her. "_Freeze in hell, human!_"

Mizore actually chuckled at that. "You're probably right. Okay, Tsukune, leave it to me."

"Here he comes!" the younger witch spoke in alarm, pointing to the approaching skull.

Ruby nodded in acknowledgment. "Just so you know, if you don't survive this night, it was an honor being with all of you." She smiled at her fellow spellcaster. "Especially you, Yukari-chan."

"Enough with the benedictions," Inner Moka said irritably, "let's just get this over with."

The skull targeted the entire group, and began shaking in midair. Its eye sockets glowed brightly, as if it sensed victory was within its reach.

"_**NOW!**_" Ruby said sharply.

Mizore focused her remaining energy, and covered the skull's sockets with ice again. Once she did, she collapsed facedown on the ground.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune said desperately.

The skull reeled about in confusion, blinded from the ice attack. The same insignia from earlier appeared on its forehead.

"That's my cue," Moka said to herself. Bathed in her demonic aura, she leaped high into the air, somersaulted several times, and dove straight for the black symbol. "_**TIME TO DIE!**_" she shouted, and drove her foot squarely into its forehead. The skull screamed in pain, as black and crimson electricity crackled around it.

"_**FALL BACK!**_" Ruby commanded as everyone made their retreat.

The skull slowly began to splinter, and beams of energy shot from each fissure. It shook violently for several seconds until it finally exploded, which resulted in a titanic sphere of unholy energy that engulfed the entire clearing.

* * *

Looking outside the window of his office, Mikogami Tenmei watched as the night sky was illuminated by a huge sphere of destruction deep within the forest. After several minutes, the explosion subsided. No sooner than it did that the black clouds in the sky dissipated, and the malefic aura that threatened the school slowly vanished.

"Well done," he spoke in his mysterious voice. "The threat has been quelled." He held the crucifix that hung below his neck. "But steel yourselves, my children, for the next wave of the storm shall come soon."

"That was quite a mess, wasn't it," a voice spoke from the shadows.

The chairman turned, and saw the Bus Driver behind him.

"You think the guy up north noticed it," the driver asked in between puffs.

"I'd be very surprised if he did not," the robed man replied. "Though I doubt he will directly intervene, I am certain he shall inquire about the night's events."

"And what will we tell him? If this becomes a regular occurrence, he might get involved regardless."

The head of the school pondered on that. "Yes, you could be right, old friend. Especially since this involves, her," he concluded, as the image of Akashiya Moka appeared in his mind.

The mustached man nodded in agreement. "So what do we do tomorrow?"

"Tonight's events have undoubtedly resulted in multiple casualties, but we cannot allow ourselves the luxury of being intimidated. Tomorrow's classes shall be held as scheduled, and we shall encourage the surviving students to guard themselves closely. Moreover, we must discern the reason behind these events."

"That might require direct involvement on our part."

"I know, but we cannot allow this to become a regular occurrence, or there won't be any students left to educate."

"Ya got that right." The bus driver took another puff of his cigar. "And what about the boy? You think he'll discover the truth about that?"

"He shall, I have foreseen it. Once he does, all shall become clear. And if not then, shortly afterwards. He too is cardinal in the weathering of this storm, that is why he must also be protected."

"I'll keep close watch on them, old friend. I'm betting it's about to get interesting over there."

The chairman looked to the window again. "As am I."

* * *

A lone figure watched the clearing from deep within the forest. It made no movement, merely observed the events that transpired. At that moment, it sensed a familiar presence close by. It didn't have to turn, for it knew the person's identity.

"Quite an interesting night," a female voice spoke, "wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm," the figure mused. "Indeed, it has been most, enlightening."

"I don't see why we couldn't have taken them tonight," the woman spoke. "We could've made it look like they were killed in the attack."

"The plan is not yet complete, I still need more time to accomplish our mission."

"More time you say," the woman asked, her voice dripping with amusement, "if you take any more time, he's going to notice. I'm amazed he hasn't found you already."

The figure looked back at her, quite annoyed by her sarcasm. "I know how to deal with him. You leave that matter to me."

"Then what are we do to tomorrow? Do you believe any of them will be functional by then?"

"These, _youkai,_" the figure began, "possess noteworthy resilience and restorative capabilities, much like your kind. After a day, or even less, no one will ever guess they were in such a grueling battle."

"I see, you've been studying them for some time, haven't you?"

"Of course."

"And you truly believe you shall find a suitable candidate here? Not that I'm doubting you, but it seems rather... unorthodox. We would've had one in another thirty years. What is time to us?"

"Be that as it may, once our plans here come to fruition, we won't have to. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes all his efforts have been for naught." A low sinister laugh escaped its lips.

"That makes two of us," the woman replied. "He always was such a bad boy, it's high time he, learned his place." She laughed evilly as well. "Some people are slow learners, I suppose."

"Even so, once our plans are complete, not even he will be able to deny his failure." A sinister smile crossed its features.

"I'd expected as much. So, what are we planning tomorrow?"

"We shall put Caesar's favorite strategy into action."

"What?" She then gave a light yet menacing laugh. "Oh my, I didn't think you liked the theater."

"I've, indulged in it from time to time. Suppose it came with the company I've kept."

"Yes, he would've loved this performance, I'm sure."

"And the next one shall begin soon."

* * *

Tsukune walked down the hallway of the school. A dull gray light seemed to illuminate the corridor, coupled with a foreboding sensation. And everywhere he went, the students stared at him in horror. "What's the matter," he asked one of his classmates, but he just backed away, covering his face in fear. Tsukune noticed that all the school uniforms had changed from light green to dull gray, the same color of everything around him.

"What's going on here," he asked. "What happened back at the forest?"

He heard a scream from nearby. He turned, and saw the Vampire Fan Club cowering in the corner.

"It is him!" the leader spoke, his eyes wide in terror.

"How can we survive against such pure malevolence," the boy with glasses added.

"Where is Idol-sama when you need her," the rotund fan asked, his layers of fat jiggling as he trembled.

"Oh save us!" the fan club shouted in unison. "Save us, Idol-sama!"

Tsukune backed away, confused about what was occurring around him. He stopped as he felt something soft pressing against his back. He had an idea of its nature, but leaned back again to be certain. When he did, he noticed the softness was higher up his back than usual. He warily turned his head, and saw a pair of slitted red irises glaring back at him. He jumped back in shock, as he realized what he'd done.

"Where do you think you're going," Inner Moka demanded in a cold voice.

"Moka-san," Tsukune asked, "what's going on here?"

"Don't feign innocence with me, you had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Had what planned? What are you talking about? When did we arrive at school?"

"Enough of your deceit. Your little ploy ends here," she retorted with an icy finality, as her eyes flashed with a murderous intent.

"Wait!" Tsukune interjected as he brought his trembling hands up. "Moka-san! No!"

"_**MINOHODO WO SHIRE!**_"

A thundering side kick sent Tsukune flying down the corridor and through a wall. His whole body screamed in pain as he landed hard on the floor. As he struggled to open his eyes, he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Looks like we found him," Kurumu's voice spoke.

"I can't believe he was behind this," came the hurt voice of Mizore. "To think I actually trusted him."

"We won't be fooled again, desu!" Yukari's angry voice declared.

"Yes," came the cold voice of Ruby, "he is the one who has brought darkness to the school."

Tsukune's eyes went wide at that. He looked and saw the other four girls, who looked at him in anger. "Kurumu-chan," he said hesitantly, "Mizore-chan, Yukari-san, Ruby-san, what are you talking about? I'd never do anything to hurt any of you."

"Don't lie to us, demon!" the succubus spat venomously. "We'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

"I shall personally cast you into the ninth circle of Hell," Mizore added, her hands turning into icy claws.

Tsukune screamed, as he remembered the phrase from one of his visions.

"Away with you, evil one!" Ruby decreed. "You have no place among us!"

"No!" the boy pleaded. "Stop! Please!"

"Silence!" Kurumu snapped, and slashed at Tsukune with her claws. The boy screamed as he felt her claws for the first time.

"Die!" Mizore added, and shot several icy projectiles into him.

"You won't escape!" Yukari declared, and waved her magic wand. A stream of winged tarot cards sliced through Tsukune's body.

"Perish, evil one!" Ruby called out, as her wings sprouted from her body. Hundreds of bladed feathers shot from her wings at the brown-haired youth.

Tsukune was reeling in agony. He couldn't understand why everyone was trying to kill him, but he wasn't about to fight his own fiends. He got to his feet, and ran towards the only door. He tried the handle, but it seemed to be locked.

"After him!" he heard Kurumu shout from behind.

"Come on!" the boy said desperately, slamming his shoulder into the door. "Come on!" He tried it twice more, but with no success.

"Don't let him get away!" Ruby's voice shouted.

Tsukune knew they were closing in on him. He was trapped, betrayed, and facing death. His frustration gave way to anger, which then turned to rage, greater than he'd ever experienced. A massive swell of energy flowed within him, and it screamed for release.

"Hurry!" Yukari cried out. "He's summoning his unholy power."

"_Kill them,_" a snarling voice spoke within Tsukune's mind, "_kill those miserable worms._"

The boy held his head, as the desire to kill awakened within him. He struggled hard to resist the urge which compelled him. He summoned his power, but instead of targeting his friends, he blasted the door instead. A huge explosion ensued, and Tsukune braced himself from the force of the attack. When he looked, he saw the door and a whole section of the wall were destroyed. Without thinking, he flew through the newly created opening, and landed hard on the floor.

Tsukune groaned as he rose to his knees. He noticed he no longer heard the screams of the girls behind him. "What was that," he asked himself. "I haven't felt anything like it since-"

"You disappoint me," a booming voice spoke, echoing around him.

The boy became paralyzed when he heard the voice, horrified by the malice he heard within it. He looked down, and gasped as he saw a familiar looking floor. He shot to his feet, and found himself in the same throne room he dreamed about the other night.

"What is wrong with you," the voice demanded. "You were given power and you squandered it yet again."

Tsukune looked about the room to find the source of the voice. He noticed a shadowy form upon the throne, which the vacant the last time. "Who are you," he asked timidly. "What's going on here?"

"Foolish boy," the shadow spoke contemptuously, "you still don't understand the true value of power. Is it any wonder you have none."

"Hey!" the human lad shot back defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve," the figure asked mockingly.

"Shut up! You're that dark lord, aren't you? Why are you hurting me and my friends?"

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you, mortal. A lowly creature like yourself can never grasp the true wisdom which guides the world."

"What wisdom," Tsukune asked suspiciously.

"Power," the figure replied coldly. "All things are measured by power. Those who posses it, prosper. Those who don't, serve those who do. It is the one truth that has withstood the test of eternity. The fact that you refused to utilize it properly demonstrates your unworthiness to possess it."

"What, you expected me to use it against my friends?" the boy snapped, and lashed his arm out to the side. "I could never do that."

"Friendship is moot, only power can save you. And until you realize this, your precious dreams will never be realized. Only those with power can make their dreams come true. Those who attempt to refute this shall see their lives transformed into an unending nightmare."

A pair of red slitted irises opened and glared back at Tsukune, who screamed in mortal terror.

* * *

Oh gosh, does it ever end for poor Tsukune? What in the world is going on? And is it all a dream, or an omen?

"Oh, puh-leeeeeeeeeese. Could you possibly be any more cliche?"

Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess! Anyway... ^^;;;; Tune in next time for Part I Chapter V Reconciling.. Hopefully

And, before I forget;

"Minohodo wo shire" = Know your place


	6. Part I Chapter V

A/N – Hello all, I just read Chapter 15 of the Rosario + Vampire II manga, and they're stealing my ideas! The nerve of these people. ( Ah well, mine is based off the anime anyway, so it's probably just a coincidence... I think.)

I do not own either Rosario + Vampire of any of the Castlevania series. They are the licensed property of their rightful owners. Though I wonder if they're conspiring against me. ^^;;;;

Part I Chapter V  
Reconciling... Hopefully

Tsukune awakened in a cold sweat, desperately trying to catch his breath. He looked about the area, and saw he was not in his dorm room, but on the ground deep within the forest outside the academy. The sounds of the night echoed around him, and the pale moon above illuminated the entire area. Yes, he thought to himself, I remember now. We finally defeated that huge monster, and, I must've passed out afterwards. He looked up towards the sky, and saw the ominous clouds from before were gone. His breathing slowed, as he realized the danger had passed. However, he found his heart was still troubled. "_Moka-san,_" he thought sadly.

"Have you finally returned to us," a deep female voice asked.

Tsukune immediately stiffened at that. He looked about the area from a sitting position, and saw a familiar pair of dark blue girl's socks. He turned his gaze away, and then got to his feet. When he did, he saw Moka standing less than three feet away, her back turned to him and her arms folded. He couldn't help but be in awe at the way the moonlight reflected off her hair, and illuminated her breathtaking form in a soft silvery aura.

It was then he recalled his latest nightmare, when Inner Moka and all his friends attacked him for seemingly no reason. He held his head, unsure about what to believe. He didn't want to believe they would've ever turned against him, especially Moka, but he couldn't get the image of their hateful faces out of his mind.

"Why are you still avoiding me," Moka asked. "Why have you become so timid, this does not please me."

Tsukune wilted at the harsh words directed towards him. As he looked about, he saw none of the other girls, which made him even more nervous. "Moka-san," he asked, "where is everyone? What happened to them?"

He heard nothing save for the sounds of the night, and felt a pang of resentment towards the vampire who still hadn't faced him. "_Why are you being so cold now,_" he thought to himself, too afraid to speak what was on his mind. "_Can't you see what I'm going through?_" But as he thought about it, he knew he had avoided Moka most of the day, which meant he was avoiding her other self as well. He also knew Inner Moka wasn't as forgiving as her counterpart, though he was certain it was the first time the silver-haired woman had expressed being personally slighted, which made him even more leery. It brought back painful memories of the swimming club fiasco the previous year. He hoped he'd become more mature since then, but after the events of the day, he began to wonder.

He looked down around the ground, and saw the familiar sheen of the Rosario near his feet. He knelt down to pick it up, and was relieved when he saw it wasn't damaged. As he straightened up, he was about to have approached the girl with her keepsake in hand.

"Don't move," Moka said coldly.

Tsukune stopped in mid-step, confused about her intentions.

"You disappoint me," the vampire continued. "The other Moka was worried about you all day, and you fled from her every time. That timid girl was forced to fend for herself when the undead attacked."

"What?" The human student was shocked when he heard that. He knew how much the Outer Moka detested violence, even in life-or-death situations. He imagined how terrified she was earlier in the night, and remembered the bruises on her legs, along with her rather battered uniform. He quickly realized her counterpart was blaming him for her plight, which he couldn't have denied.

At that moment, the silver-haired woman looked over her left shoulder towards Tsukune, who couldn't miss the nasty scar on the side of her face, and cringed under the piercing look in her eyes.

"Yes, Tsukune," Inner Moka stated. "Again, she nearly got herself killed for your sake. Even when she finally found you, again you fled." She frowned contemptuously, which exposes her deadly fangs. "If it weren't for your cowardice, it wouldn't have come to this. Who knows how many students died from tonight's attack."

The boy's spirit crumbled under the weight of the vampires' words. He desperately wished she would've snatched the rosary and walked away, but she made no such move, which only magnified his guilt. He grit his teeth together, and closed his eyes as he considered the ramifications of his actions.

Moka turned and faced him fully, a cold yet angry look in her red eyes. "How do you explain this?"

Tsukune somberly bowed his head. "I can't," he replied morosely. "I never wanted anyone to be hurt like this, especially Moka-san."

The silver-haired woman made no response.

The human student looked towards the vampire's right side, and his heart sunk even deeper. "And because I ran from her," he continued sadly, "she got, blood on her hands."

Inner Moka's brooding visage softened slightly. "Yes," she replied in an intrigued voice, "how did you know?"

Tsukune breathed nervously, unsure about the vampire's possible reaction. "It happened, in my dreams," he began hesitantly, reluctant to remember the nightmare, but unable to avoid it at that juncture. "I was trapped in darkness, and then, this, horrible room appeared."

"Describe it," the red-eyed girl spoke, as the intensity returned to her stare.

The boy wrapped his arms around himself. "It was so cold, and dark. These, ghostly blue torches lined the walls. I'd never felt, such, pure evil before," he continued in a shaky voice. "I saw this, horrible monstrous throne."

Moka's eyes went wide at that. "Who's sitting on it?"

Tsukune shook his head. "No one, not at first. But I saw you all, lying on the floor." He began to sob painfully. "All of you, dead! I smelled, your blood, on my hands!" he cried out in anguish.

The silver-haired woman gasped aloud, and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Everyone was dead," the boy sobbed, "and their blood was on my hands!" He found himself unable to continue, and bowed his crying head in shame.

Inner Moka looked genuinely shocked as she saw the image Tsukune described in her mind. "The dark side of vampires," she said to herself, and then her face twisted into a mask of rage. "Colton!" she growled, and clenched her right hand into a fist. "How dare he," she said in a low, hostile voice, "how dare he torment you like this."

The brown-haired youth looked up, and backed away fearfully. He'd never seen such a menacing look on Moka before.

"No one toys with my Tsukune! _**NO ONE!**_" she declared angrily, as she lashed out with a backhanded blow, and a tree beside her snapped like a twig.

The boy scampered away and tried hard not to scream, terrified of the silver-haired woman before him.

Moka stood in place, breathing heavily from the burning rage within her. A few strands of silver hair fell into her eyes, but she paid it no heed. She brought her trembling fist to shoulder level, and Tsukune feared she might've lashed out at him directly. "How long has this been occurring," she asked.

The brown-haired youth relaxed somewhat, as he realized he wasn't in any immediate danger. "The first was last night. And then, after the battle tonight, I had another." He winced as he recalled the latest nightmare. "Everything was all gray, everyone was so miserable. And they hated me, feared me."

The incensed girl's hand stopped shaking, and she raised her gaze to the boy. "Why," she asked.

Tsukune looked away for a moment. "They wouldn't say. Even you, and the others, hated me." He sobbed for a moment. "They, they tried to-" He held his grieving face in his hands.

The vampire emitted a deep sigh. She knew exactly where he was headed. She slowly closed her eyes, and approached the tormented boy. "Tsukune," she said softly, "do you truly believe I would turn against you for no reason?"

The brown-haired youth stopped sobbing at that. In all the time he'd known Inner Moka, she'd never spoken in such a gentle voice. She'd been coy, cold, sometimes outright angry. He'd heard Outer Moka speak regularly in such a tone, but it was the first time he'd heard such from the silver-haired woman before him. And he knew she'd never acted or spoken without reason.

"Do you believe you would," the vampire asked.

The human student was taken aback by that.

Moka slowly brushed her silver bangs out of her eyes, which were unwavering as she looked at the troubled youth before her. "I never have," she spoke in a gentle yet resolute voice. "The Tsukune I know would rather die than betray his friends."

The boy was thunderstruck. He had no idea Inner Moka possessed such strong beliefs about him. He saw that unlike him, she wasn't swayed in the least by what he'd relayed. He began to wonder if that was the reason he was being targeted in his sleep.

"And you must remain true to that, Tsukune," the vampire continued, "especially now." She reached out with both hands and grasped firmly onto the boy's shoulders, as she looked squarely into his brown eyes. "And remember, no matter how powerful or compelling these visions may be, a lie is still a lie."

The brown-haired youth took a moment to digest what the silver-haired woman had spoken. He'd never doubted her in the past, and didn't plan to begin that night, especially after what had occurred earlier. "Yes, Moka-san," he finally replied.

"Do not forget what I have relayed tonight," Inner Moka stated with a stern look. "Your life, and those of your friends, may very well depend on it."

Tsukune's eyes went wide, and he swallowed hard as well. He couldn't miss the urgency, in spite of its apparent coldness, in what he'd heard. But before he could ask her meaning, a loud banging noise, followed by the sound of a crashing tree, came from close by. Coupled with it was the faint echo of high-pitched maniacal laughter. "Oh no, she didn't!" the boy exclaimed in horror.

The vampire looked towards the direction of the disturbance, briefly glanced at her companion, and then darted into the woods without another word.

"Hey, wait up!" Tsukune called out as he tried to pursue her.

* * *

Kokoa leaped through the air, morning star at the ready. Yukari scampered out of the way as the huge mace came crashing down on her previous position, and the reverberations of the impact echoed throughout the entire forest. Unfazed, she eyed her target and prepared to charge again when a slew of razor sharp feathers rained down between her and Yukari. She looked up, and saw Ruby hovering above, a weary expression on her delicate face.

"Breathing a little hard, are we," the young vampire taunted. "Ha! That only demonstrates your paltry powers are nothing before mine!"

Ruby tried to catch her breath. She and Yukari were the only ones conscious, and their powers were all but exhausted when Kokoa appeared again. She and her fellow witch had done their best given the circumstances, but their prospects of survival dimmed the longer they fought against their seemingly tireless adversary.

"Attacking defenseless people," the raven-haired woman spoke indignantly, "where is your honor as a vampire?"

Kokoa slung her mace over her shoulder with a cocky smirk. "Easy, I am honoring my Onee-sama's humble request to rid the world of you pathetic youkai. It's useless to try and beg for mercy, you might as well accept the fate Onee-sama has so graciously bestowed upon you."

"That was not your sister! Are you so deluded that can't discern between your real sister and an illusion?"

"_**SILENCE!**_" the orange-haired girl shouted. "How dare you speak such blasphemy against my sweet Onee-sama! The only illusion is that pink-haired loser who's stolen my precious Onee-sama's life!" She raised both hands into the air. "There was no reason to seal Onee-sama away!" she declared. "_**NONE!**_ That fake Moka is a mockery to everything my beloved Onee-sama stands for! And you wretches continue to repress her majesty because you know you are not worthy to be in her divine presence! Well I shall not stand for it any longer! By order of the real Moka-onee-sama, you are condemned to death!"

She leaped into the air towards Ruby, who managed to dodge her at the last second. She turned and sent another wave of crow feathers into the soaring vampire's back. Kokoa screamed as she felt herself slashed from the rear, and wound up slamming into a tree, which was all but uprooted from the collision. The vampire fell off the side and landed on her back upon the ground.

Koumori immediately morphed back into his regular form and hovered over his mistress. "Kokoa-sama!" he cried out. "Are you alright, Kokoa-sama? You can't give up now, we have them right where we want them! Please get up, Kokoa-sama, victory is within our-" He was interrupted as a slender hand reached up and held him tightly. "-grasp," he concluded.

The orange-haired girl pulled herself off the ground and glared at the remaining girls. "Insolent reprobates," she began with a snarl, "you dare defy Onee-sama's judgment?"

"You're being tricked, desu!" Yukari countered. "The real Moka-san is our friend, she would never call for our deaths!"

"Ha! We royal vampires have no need for the companionship of your lowly kind. Now I shall erase you so you can't embarrass Onee-sama any longer."

The vampire hurled her mace at Yukari, who desperately dove out of the way. As she rose up to her knees, Kokoa raced forward and kicked her hard in the gut, which sent her sprawling into a tree. The child genius groaned in anguish from the collision, and fell limply onto the ground.

"_**YUKARI-CHAN!**_" Ruby called out, horrified that her fellow witch had been downed so brutally. She glared at the malicious freshman on the ground. "How dare you," she spoke indignantly. "How dare you hurt Yukari-chan!" Her wings glowed with a bright purple aura. "I've had enough of your carnage! No more mercy for you!" She raised her staff aloft, and the jewel inside glowed fiercely, reflecting her anger. The shrubbery nearby glowed with a violet aura, and changed into deadly thorny vines which reached out towards Kokoa. The vampire moved quickly to avoid being ensnared, but the vines continued to pursue her.

"Kou-chan!" the fifteen-year old girl called out.

The bat flew back into the area, a miffed expression on his face. "Kokoa-sama!" he said indignantly. "You tossed me into the forest like I was rubbish! I'm not a toy, you know!"

"You are my servant," the freshman shot back as he leaped away from another vine trap, "you will accept whatever treatment I give you."

The familiar made a rude face, and then flew towards his mistress. Kokoa quickly took hold of him, and he morphed into an oversized machete. "Time for a little weed whacking!" she exclaimed, and began slashing at the vines with a sadistic grin on her face. With her new weapon in hand, it didn't take long to subdue the hostile flora around her.

Up in the air, Ruby gasped as she saw her efforts to stop the demented teenager were thwarted.

The orange-hared girl grinned as she looked to the flying witch. "One more weed to trim." She leaped towards Ruby, brandishing her machete.

"I don't think so!" the older girl exclaimed, and sent down another wave of crow feathers at the girl.

"Not this time!" Kokoa shot back. She adjusted her grip on Koumori, who then changed into a large shield, with a huge batlike crest on the front. The feathers harmlessly bounced off her ward, and the vampire slammed it into Ruby's face. She then spun in midair and unleashed a reverse roundhouse kick on the witch, who was sent sprawling to the ground below. Unsatisfied, Kokoa dove towards the prone witch and drove her foot hard into the woman's stomach, causing her to involuntarily sit up and gasp in agony as she felt her ribs cracked. She then collapsed back onto the ground, a vacant look in her eyes.

Kokoa landed nimbly on the ground, pleased with her surroundings. The fallen bodies of the four girls lied on the ground around her. "At last," she said in silent elation, "I have finally disposed of these useless people. Onee-sama will be so pleased with me," she finished in a dreamy voice, as she clasped her hands together, and bent her left leg behind her.

"But Kokoa-sama," Koumori spoke up, "what about the boy? Moka-sama wanted him unharmed."

The orange-haired vampire clutched her familiar tightly. "Don't ruin my moment of elation," she said flatly. "Besides, he won't be able to hide for long, not with his precious fiends in danger. He'll come right to us, and then our job will be complete. Finally, after all these years of searching, I have restored my delightful Onee-sama's honor." He sighed to herself blissfully.

Suddenly, a blur emerged from the forest, headed in the inattentive vampire's direction. She had no time to react as a familiar foot planted itself squarely in her stomach. She was knocked through four trees, impacted hard with a fifth, slid down the wooden surface, and landed butt first onto the ground.

"_**KOKOA-SAMA!**_" the bat screamed in a shrill voice, horrified at what he'd witnessed. He nervously looked behind him, and saw a silver-haired vampire with an incensed expression on her scarred face. The familiar gulped hard as he recognized the figure. "Moka-sama," he spoke in a trembling voice.

The newcomer said nothing, and looked about the area, her expression growing darker as she saw each body. Her red eyes turned to the freshman on the ground, and slowly approached her. "Is this your idea of honoring me," she asked. "Pathetic, I can't believe even you fell for that ruse."

Kokoa looked up from her vantage point, still holding her ribs. "What ruse," she asked in mild confusion. "I was just doing what you told me, Onee-sama. I crushed those insects for you."

The older girl stopped five feet from her, and glared down her nose at her sibling.

"Are you mad that the boy got away," the injured girl asked. "Don't worry, just give me a little more time, I'll find him." She winced as the pain in her ribs flared up again.

"I gave no such order," Moka spoke coldly, "who did?"

Koumori flew over towards the situation. "But, Moka-sama," he spoke tentatively, "those were the orders you... gave... us... up... on..." He leered in horror as the truth dawned upon him.

The silver-haired woman briefly glanced at him in contempt, then turned back to her younger sister. "Fools, both of you. Did you truly believe I would so conveniently call for their demise?"

Kokoa struggled to get to her feet. "Why are you defending them, Onee-sama," she asked through her pain. "They're useless, all they're doing is holding you back. They know they cannot compete with you, so they're jealously trying to suppress you in order to justify their own measly existence."

The unamused vampire folded her arms under her chest, a stern air of disappointment about her. "Is this why you've never attempted to make any friends at school?"

"I don't need friends!" the younger girl shot back. "We don't need friends! All we need is one another, everyone else can burn in the fiery pits of Hell for all I care!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" Moka snapped, and slapper her sister hard across the face. "How dare you call my friends unnecessary! Were it not for their assistance, the school might've fallen tonight!"

"Then let it fall!" an unrepentant Kokoa shouted. "I don't care about this stupid school or the stupid people running it! I care about you, Onee-sama, why can't you realize that?" She sniffled quietly. "You used to understand me," she continued with tears in her eyes. "You were the only one who didn't treat me like a child. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Akasha-san, Kahlua-neesan, Pfaria-neesan, none of them believed in me. But now, you sound just like them. Why, Onee-sama, why do you reject my feelings like the others? What have those loser youkai done to you?"

"Kokoa," Moka warned her younger sister.

"The Onee-sama on the roof," the orange-haired girl continued, seemingly oblivious to her sibling's threatening glare, "she understood me. She accepted my feelings of love, my embrace, and acknowledged me as her sister."

The older girl bared her fangs in anger, and dangerously bent her elongated fingers.

"She entrusted me with the task of eliminating the vermin who'd repressed her for so long," the freshman went on, "and for her honor, I would gladly give my life. That is the Onee-sama I know and-"

Moka's hand lashed out and grabbed her errant sister's throat, which abruptly cut her off. "_**ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IMPOSTOR!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The orange-haired girl looked at her with undisguised terror in her emerald eyes, finally aware to the danger she faced. "Onee-sama," she began in a pained voice, desperately trying to breathe, "don't! Please, I-"

"_**OUT OF MY SIGHT!**_" She unleashed a powerful high kick which sent a mortified Kokoa sailing off into the night sky.

"_**KOKOA-SAMA!**_" Koumori screamed as he flew after his mistress.

Tsukune looked on from near a tree, shocked by what he'd witnessed. It was the second time that night he saw his close friend lash out in anger, and though he sorely wanted to console her, the vampire's display of rage frightened him as never before. "Moka-san," he said softly, saddened to watch her fight her own sister yet again.

The silver-haired woman looked over her shoulder. "Get over here," she spoke in a cold, hostile voice.

The boy immediately stiffened, for he knew she was looking straight at him. With a heavy sigh, he emerged from his hiding spot and approached the vampire. He knew she was still angry, and though he suspected it was aimed at him, he never wanted to avoid Moka again, for he knew it nearly drove him insane. Once he was close enough, the vampire spun around and nailed him with a backhanded slap that sent him spinning to the ground. Tsukune lied on the ground for a moment, afraid Moka might've actually broken his cheekbones in that instance. Though he was still in pain, he slowly got to his feet, holding the side of his face. Once he did, he felt himself spun around, grabbed by his shirt collar and slammed against a tree. He found himself again looking at the enraged countenance of Inner Moka.

"You **idiot!**" the vampire snapped at him. "Why didn't you tell me Kokoa was trying to kill you? Did you really think the matter so trivial, or did you have some misguided notion that you could've possibly defeated her?"

Tsukune was taken off-guard by her accusations, and unable to respond for a few moments. He certainly wasn't thinking of fighting Kokoa on the roof, he wasn't sure at the time he would've survived whether she was there or not. Though he had no idea why Inner Moka had asked him such perplexing questions, he quickly regained his composure as best he could under the circumstances.

"No," he finally replied, still somewhat confused as well as afraid, "that wasn't it, Moka-san."

"Then why didn't you tell me? If you had, this whole fiasco could've been avoided. Now, you have this on your conscience as well."

Tsukune was spun around and lifted up by the back of his jacket. He felt himself moved in a semicircle, and gasped as he saw the fallen bodies of his friends on the ground. Kurumu and Mizore were close together, and motionless. He saw Yukari in a heap by a tree, and Ruby twenty feet away, neither of the moving.

"Consider your fortunate they'll live," he heard Moka's voice from behind. "Whether they forgive you for your incompetence is another story."

The brown-haired youth bowed his head in shame, aghast that his friends had suffered yet again, and that his might've been his fault for remaining silent.

A light groan came from the ground. He looked, and saw the older witch had begun to stir. "Ruby-san," he spoke, hopeful that one of his friends was regaining consciousness.

The dark-haired young woman held the side of her face, and slowly sat up. "What happened," she asked no one in particular. She winced as she held her stomach, and looked about in confusion. "What am I, doing out here?" She looked towards the bodies of Kurumu and Mizore, and she immediately snapped out of her stupor. "Now I remember," she spoke as she furrowed her brow. "Kokoa."

She got to her feet, and quickly looked for her fellow witch. She found her lying by a tree. "Yukari-chan!" she called out as she raced to her side. She knelt by the younger girl, who emitted a weak groan. "Yukari-chan."

"Ruby-san," the brunette asked weakly, as she began to move.

"Yes, Yukari-chan, I'm right here."

"You're alive, I'm so glad." The girl genius sat up, and supported herself with her left arm. "What about the others?"

Ruby helped the stricken girl. "Kurumu and Mizore haven't awakened," she remarked. She looked around, and saw a most peculiar sight. "Um, Moka-san," she asked in uncertainty.

"Yes," the silver-haired woman replied.

The older witch raised an eyebrow upwards. "Why are you holding Tsukune in the air?"

"I'm showing him exactly what he's wrought in his foolishness."

Ruby sighed heavily. "Moka-san, it's not his fault."

Inner Moka moved Tsukune aside and looked at the dark-haired woman directly. "Is that so?"

"Yes, after the battle, you two disappeared, so we couldn't tell you either."

"She's right, Moka-san," Yukari added, "so please put Tsukune down."

The crimson irises of the vampire peered into the pleading violet eyes of the young spellcaster. She expected the smaller girl would've capitulated under her gaze, but she held firm. "Very well," Moka finally said, and lowered Tsukune onto his feet.

Ruby sighed in relief. "Yukari-chan, can you stand?"

"Just give me a second." After a few moments of struggling, she managed to get to her feet again. "There, that was too close."

"I know, Yukari-chan. This is the worst disaster I've ever seen at the school, it's fortunate we survived."

"Let's help the others, they need us."

"Yes."

Inner Moka turned her eyes from them and looked to Tsukune. The boy turned around, and immediately had the Rosario snatched from his hand. Without another word, the vampire turned and walked away, which left the human student alone.

"Come here, Tsukune-san," Yukari called out.

"Coming," the boy replied reluctantly.

* * *

The battered group managed to reach the hospital annex of the school, which was very crowded with injured students. The four girls were admitted immediately, while Tsukune was alone in the frantic halls, avoiding medical staff as they hurried along.

He waited despondently outside where the girls rested. He looked to the hand that once held Moka's rosary, and sighed at the absence of his closest friend. He doubted he would've seen her at school the following day, and wondered if things would've ever been the same between them. He still felt guilty over what happened during the day, and couldn't get the image of Inner Moka's scarred, angry face out of his mind. He feared he would've suffered another nightmare once he got back to the dormitories.

"Tsukune-san," a voice spoke from the room behind him.

The boy turned around and watched as a man in his twenties emerged from behind the door. He was of medium build, with short dirty blonde hair and a neatly trimmed goatee, sans the mustache. Tsukune recognized him as the man who kept watch over his fallen fiends. "Doctor Yuji-san," he replied.

"It's a miracle they survived," the medical practitioner remarked, "considering the scale of the battle they described. Most youkai would've surely perished in such an encounter."

"How are they," the brown-haired youth asked in obvious concern.

"Toujyou-san and Sendo-san weren't seriously hurt, but they all but exhausted their demonic energies. A couple of days rest should do the trick." His expression grew more serious. "Shirayuki-san suffered nearly fatal burns, as well as nearly expending her demonic power. She might take a little while longer, but she'll pull through." He absently rubbed his chin. "It's reminiscent of another student who was also brought in for severe burns."

"Komiya-san," Tsukune said blankly.

"You knew of that," the doctor asked in surprise.

"I saw it happen," Tsukune replied with a shudder. "He was nearly burned alive, by someone posing as Moka."

"I see." He clasped his hands behind his back. "And, if I may ask, where is Akashiya-san now?"

The boy looked off to the side. "I don't know," he finally replied. "We, had a fight earlier tonight, and I haven't seen her since."

The doctor thought about it for a moment. "That is unfortunate. Tsukune-san, I think you should know, that many of the patients here, including Komiya Saizou, have identified her as the one behind the attack."

"It's not true. She didn't start the attack, she stopped it."

"Really," Yuji said in surprise.

"Yes, the others helped her destroy that thing which created all the undead."

The older man had an understanding look. "So that's why all the zombies disappeared. Now it makes perfect sense. And you said someone was posing as her?"

"Yes." Tsukune sighed deeply. "At first I thought she'd betrayed me, and killed her other self."

The doctor gasped at that.

"But then I saw her in the forest, she'd been injured trying to find me. When I felt the Rosario in my hands, I knew that I'd been tricked earlier. I felt so foolish then."

"Hmm, you should bring this before the faculty. If Akashiya-san was being framed for this attack, they need to know, and try to find the real culprit." He shook his head. "We haven't had a disaster like this in about five years. I can't imagine why anyone would do something like this, we just want to live in peace with mankind. Is that so wrong?"

"No," Tsukune said sternly. "We need to continue to reach that goal, especially for the sake of those who died tonight." He wasn't sure whether to tell Yuji about his visions of the dark lord, but definitely planned to tell the chairman should it have come to that.

"Well spoken," Yuji replied. "We need more students like you who are committed to the academy's mission, especially in times like these."

The incognito human felt a little better once he heard that. He realized the academy's mission was being threatened by the presence of the mysterious red-eyed entity who'd haunted him that night. Though he knew practically nothing of the unidentified dark lord, he knew it had to be stopped to save the school's current way of life.

"Oh," the doctor interjected, "I almost forgot."

"Yes?"

"The last girl, Kurono-san," he began solemnly. "It looks like she got the worst of it. She suffered a severe concussion, along with other minor injuries. She could be out of school for quite some time."

Tsukune bowed his head at that. "At least she's alive," he thought to himself.

"But don't worry, they'll be in good hands," the doctor spoke, trying to sound reassuring.

"Thank you, doctor." Tsukune bowed humbly. "I should be going now, good night." He turned and headed down the corridor.

Tsukune made his way out of the hospital annex. All the way, he thought of nothing but Moka. He was really hurt that she'd left without a word, but knew her well enough to realize her actions weren't heartless. He learned that night she had strong beliefs about him, as well as his friends. And when they failed to live up to her expectations, the repercussions were usually quite severe. And since she shared the same body as her outer persona, it made things even more difficult.

He remembered the dream he had of Moka before the start of the sophomore year. He and the pink-haired girl were about to kiss, but when he looked again, he saw himself over her counterpart, who promptly launched him into orbit with one of her powerful kicks. After that, he made no advances on Inner Moka, though over the school year, he noticed she'd become friendlier towards him. He was encouraged by her changed demeanor, but soon realized he had another possible suitor. And after the brawl during the field trip, Moka told him point blank he had to eventually make his choice. Unfortunately, with the new threat to the school present, he knew there was no time for such matters. He needed to make sure his friends survived, along with everyone else.

"You're wrong," he spoke to himself. "You're wrong when you say friendship is unnecessary. What good is power if it comes at their expense? I could never do that, and I never will."

He headed towards the boys' dormitories. "I won't sacrifice my friends for you or for power. And especially not Moka-san."

* * *

Off in the distance, concealed behind a dead tree, Moka watched as the boy went down the path, a despondent air about him. "_Tsukune,_" she thought to herself, "_I hate fighting with you._" She solemnly closed her crimson eyes. "_Maybe I could've handled that better. I shouldn't have taken out all my frustration on you. I didn't wait to hear about Kokoa, I was wrong to wholly blame you. There's so much I haven't told you, and I must. As long as he's here, no one is safe. I'm certain of it._"

She was sorely tempted to race after him, but her immense pride interfered yet again. The resulting turmoil made her wince even more than her physical pain. It wasn't the first time her pride and her feelings had clashed. She truly enjoyed his companionship, and began entertaining thoughts that he could've been her lifelong companion. But again, her vampire pride reared its ugly head, proclaiming a mere human was unworthy of such an honor, and it magnified her loneliness. She secretly found it ironic that her greatest obstacle to Tsukune might've been herself.

"Tsukune," she said silently, "I don't want to be alone forever. If you can accept me for who I really am, then we can truly be together. This is the time when I truly need you, Tsukune, you who brought me back to life." A single tear ran down her pale cheek. "I've never thanked you for that. But one day, I shall. You must come to school tomorrow, Tsukune, we have much to discuss."

She turned and raced towards the girls' dormitories. She sensed a lot of turmoil inside, so she decided against the front door. She circled around and reached the tree where her other self roughly landed after jumping out the third floor window. She looked up, and saw the aforementioned window was intact. "That's odd," she thought to herself, "I'm sure that was the one." She looked to the window above, and a peculiar sensation came to her. She looked around to insure no one was watching. After that, she leaped up towards her window. The ledge was barely wide enough to get her toes onto it, but she managed regardless. She fit her long fingernails into the crevice between the window and the outside wall, and slowly pried it open. Moka was a bit annoyed that her counterpart left the window unlocked, but decided to have reprimanded her at another time. She maneuvered her body around the open window, and discreetly slipped inside.

Once inside, she looked about the darkened room, and was shocked to have found it intact. The furniture was in place, the walls were unmarked, even the floor was whole. There was no evidence that there had been any kind of struggle inside. Cautiously, she went to the door and unlocked it. She reached for the knob, and slowly turned it. The door opened, and she looked to the room number on the other side. "413," she said to herself, which was indeed hers. She closed the door, and locked it tightly. "What is he up to now," she asked. She shook her head ruefully, for she knew the night, which already weighed heavily on her, had only just begun.

* * *

The morning soon came over the academy, though it did little to lighten the fallen spirits of the students who headed from the dormitories. Tsukune was no exception, his head bowed as he made his way towards the school. He was glad he didn't have another nightmare once he returned to his dorm room, but the condition of his friends troubled him greatly, especially Moka.

"Hey, Aono-san," a male student called out, "you survived!"

The brown-haired youth looked up, and saw two more boys looking at him. One was rather tall with short reddish brown hair, the other was of medium stature with dark gray hair. He recognized them from the start of Family Day earlier in the year. And although they weren't close fiends, he was on good terms with them nonetheless. "Yeah, I did," he remarked with a forced smile.

"That's good to hear," the second boy replied. "I know many people think you're weak, but the fact you lived through the night is noteworthy." He looked away for a moment. "Many of our friends weren't so fortunate."

"No," Tsukune said in horror.

"A lot of innocent youkai were killed in that attack," the first boy went on. "Many more were severely hurt." An uncertain look appeared on his face.

"What's the matter," the human student asked.

The two boys looked to each other, and then to Tsukune. "I wish there was an easier way to say this," the taller boy spoke, "but there's been rumors that Moka-san was behind the attack last night. We heard she summoned a horde of undead in the boys' dormitory."

"It's not true," the brown-haired youth retorted. "That was not the real Moka-san."

"What," the gray-haired student asked in surprise. "Are you saying it was an impostor?"

"No way," the taller boy added with a blank stare.

"It's true," Tsukune continued, "the real Moka-san and her friends risked their lives to stop that huge monster which was summoning all the zombies."

"Whoa," both boys spoke in unison as they looked to one another.

"But," the red-haired boy asked, "how did something that powerful sneak into the academy grounds unnoticed?"

"No kidding," his companion added. "It'd had to have passed through the barrier first. Monster or not, shouldn't someone have seen something?"

"I, couldn't tell you," Tsukune replied. "If I ever see Moka-san again, I'll ask her."

"Speaking of which," the gray-haired student spoke as he looked down the path towards the dormitories, "isn't that Moka-san now?"

Tsukune looked behind him, and saw Moka slowly headed in his direction. He and the others noticed her gait was slower than usual, and her somber face was downcast. Her long pink locks were combed over her left eye. Tsukune cringed as he remembered the burn scar from the previous night, along with the scathing glare Inner Moka gave him. Although hesitant, he headed towards the approaching girl.

"Moka-san," the boy asked in an uncertain voice.

The young vampire stopped in mid-step, and slowly raised her face towards him. She blinked her visible emerald eye repeatedly. "Tsukune," she asked timidly.

"Moka-san."

The pink-haired girl's eye went wide, and a broad smile crossed her face. "_**TSUKUNE!**_" she cried out joyfully, and immediately caught the boy in a very tight embrace. "Oh Tsukune, I was so worried about you! I barely slept all last night thinking about you, Tsukune! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah," Tsukune uttered as he struggled to breathe, "same here."

Moka relaxed her grip and laid her head on her friends' shoulder. "I really missed you yesterday, nothing was the same without you, Tsukune. Please stay close to me, I don't want to be apart from you again."

"Sure thing, Moka-san."

The vampire sighed in relief. She inhaled deeply from her position.

"Moka-san," Tsukune asked in concern, "are you alright? Aren't you, still in pain?"

Her smile faded slightly, but she retained her hold. "Yes, this usually goes against my better judgment, but," she continued with a twinge of hesitation in her voice, "the other me and I had a little discussion earlier, and, we both agreed it would've been in my best interests to come to school today."

"I see," the boy replied. He suspected the discussion was very one-sided, but said nothing.

"And I'm glad I did." She looked fully into his youthful face. "Because I got to see you again, Tsukune," she said softly.

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth responded affectionately.

"Tsukune," the vampire replied as she leaned closer to him.

"Moka-san."

The pink-haired girl opened her mouth wide, and her fangs instantly elongated. She then attached her mouth onto the side of Tsukune's neck. "_CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUU!_"

The boy screamed as he felt Moka's fangs in his neck. "Ow, I'm sorry! I won't let you miss a day again! I promise!"

The vampire hungrily sucked out the human student's blood for several seconds longer than usual, and reveled in the taste as it passed down her throat. She was tempted to take more, but felt he'd suffered enough already, so she extracted her fangs. She then sealed the wounds she made and rested her head on Tsukune's shoulder again. "So delicious," she said in a dreamy voice, "I feel so much better now. Thank you, Tsukune."

The human student rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Don't mention it," he finally replied.

"Let's go, Tsukune, there's so much we need to do today."

"There is?"

"Yes, I'll tell you about it on the way." She moved beside him, took hold of his arm, and led him towards the school.

The two boys watched as they headed into the academy building.

"You know," the taller boy remarked, "I feel better already."

"Me too," the gray-haired student added. "Leave it to Moka-san to brighten even the darkest day."

* * *

Tsukune and Moka went through the corridor, headed for their homeroom. The students they saw looked rather tense and somber, but once they saw the couple arm in arm, their mood brightened considerably.

"Tsukune," the vampire spoke up.

"Yes, Moka-san?"

"Before I forget, why are you wearing that choker? It's not you at all."

Tsukune looked down to the article on his neck. "You're right, the chairman ordered me to wear it so I don't misbehave."

"What?" the pink-haired girl asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The boy sighed gravely. "Yesterday, I kept having these visions about a, dark lord coming here."

"Dark lord," Moka asked, and then her face went blank. "Not the three founders of the school!"

Tsukune shook his head. "No, it's someone else, someone who thinks they're not worthy of their titles, and wants everyone to kneel before him."

Inside the Rosario, Inner Moka seethed in response. "_Who dares dishonor the three Dark Lords,_" she demanded, "_and especially our father._"

The brown-haired youth stepped back in shock.

"Tsukune," the pink-haired girl asked in concern.

"I... I... thought I heard the other Moka's voice." He looked to his best friend at school. "Am I losing my mind?"

The young vampire thought about it for a moment. "Maybe not."

"Well, what do we have here," a haughty girl's voice commented.

The two looked forward, and saw three female students before them. One was tall for her age, had straight brunette hair that ran down to the small of her back, and a conceited look in her pinkish eyes. To her left was a shorter girl with straight orange hair and blue eyes, looking just as conceited. The third wore circular glasses over her violet eyes, and had dirty blonde hair. Tsukune recognized them as the three club leaders who were subjugated by the Public Safety Commission's machinations the previous year.

"Well," the girl on the right spoke snidely, "it's that power-crazed grave robbing vampire, and her little pet."

"He is not a pet!" Moka said defensively. "And I am not a grave robber!"

"Don't deny it," the girl on the left added. "Everyone knows it was you behind that zombie attack. Did you have fun turning the school into a living hell?"

"You said it, Sumae," the orange-haired girl interjected. "It's no secret, all vampires care about is death and destruction."

"Where did you hear this nonsense!" Moka demanded.

"Don't play innocent with us," the brunette quipped with an upturned nose. "Just as Shijimi said, everyone knows its true, just as they know you only keep that boy around as food. And once he's dead, you'll just find another toy to play with."

"That's not true!" the vampire spoke in a pained voice, her hands shaking visibly.

"Moka-san," Tsukune asked.

"Oh dear," Sumae commented with clearly feigned compassion, "it looks like you hit a nerve, Tonko. She's trembling in fear."

"Of course," Shijimi added, "now we see her for what she really is, a bloodthirsty monster who delights in chaos."

Moka bowed her head, her eyes tightly shut, as a low growl escaped her lips.

"And once word of this gets out," Tonko gloated, "she'll be hated by everyone. Then she'll be hunted down and killed, just like the rest. I'd stake my claim on it."

All three girls laughed in unison, oblivious to the brightly glowing ruby in the vampire's rosary. Their laughing stopped as her hand lashed out and tightly grasped onto Tonko's throat. The others backed away in fear.

"Don't toil with me you **insolent little bugs,**" Moka spoke coldly, as another voice became intermixed with it, one that made the previously cocky group tremble. The vampire bared her teeth, which revealed significantly longer fangs. She raised her face to them, as they gasped as the color left it. She opened her eyes, and her emerald irises had turned crimson red, and burning with hatred. "**Or would you prefer being swatted.**"

The three girls screamed in horror at the transforming young woman before them.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried out and grabbed her right arm. "No!"

The vampire turned her scathing glare to him, as her hair had fully changed to silver. After a few seconds, her expression softened considerably. "**Tsukune,**" she asked in the same dual voice.

"Yes, Moka-san, I'm right here. Please, don't do this."

Moka looked at him for several more seconds, and then held her head with her free hand. She cried out in agony, and her hair color fluctuated. She finally released Tonko, and held her head with both hands. Tsukune couldn't help but noticed her fingers and nails had also lengthened. He hadn't seen a time when Moka's two personalities struggled for supremacy. To the best of his knowledge, the Rosario had always kept them in check. But from what he saw before him, he wondered if it was still true. After one last scream of anguish, the vampire reverted back to her surface self, and collapsed into Tsukune's arms. The three girls took the opportunity to escape, screaming in terror as they fled down the hall.

"Moka-san," Tsukune asked as he held the trembling girl.

The pink-haired girl looked into his brown eyes. "Tsukune," she asked timidly.

"It's alright, Moka-san," he spoke in a reassuring voice, "I'm here."

She finally afforded him a smile. "I'm glad. Thanks for being there for me."

"Anything for you, Moka-san."

The troubled girl sighed as she closed her eyes.

"But, Moka-san, what's happening to the seal?"

"I don't know, it's been acting erratically since yesterday." She looked down at the rosary on her chest. "But it doesn't look like it's been damaged. I... don't understand."

Tsukune sighed mournfully. "Me neither, hopefully we can fix this, or who knows what'll happen." He noticed a lot of eyes turned in his direction. "But, let's get to our homeroom now. We can talk about this later."

"Sure thing, Tsukune."

* * *

The two headed into their homeroom, and Nekonome immediately turned towards them. She had a more serious air about her, which wasn't too surprising considering the circumstances. "Aono-kun, Akashiya-san," she spoke, "glad you could make it."

"Yes, Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune replied.

"Um, did something happen out in the hall, Aono-kun," the feline teacher asked.

The brown-haired youth was startled at that. "How did you know?"

The woman smiled and pointed to the top of her head. "I get good reception with these," she wryly remarked, as her ears perked up.

Both teenagers sweatdropped at her explanation.

"Anyway," Nekonome continued, "the chairman has summoned you to his office, Akashiya-san."

"M-m-me," the pink-haired girl asked in shock.

"Yes, and you as well, Aono-kun. I'm sure he'll want your input on the, um, matter."

"Matter," Moka asked nervously.

Tsukune wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll head there now, Nekonome-sensei."

"Very good, don't worry, your attendance has already been marked for today. Head to class once you're done with the chairman, and, before I forget, have a nice day."

Both exhaled in embarrassment from her seemingly uncharacteristic playfulness.

"She never changes," the incognito human remarked, "even after a huge zombie attack."

"I'm glad some things don't. Okay, let's see the chairman now, Tsukune."

"Sure thing, Moka-san."

* * *

They headed to the top floor, where the chairman's office was located. As they approached the office door, the female youkai began shivering.

"What is it, Moka-san," the boy beside her asked.

"Tsukune, I have a bad feeling about this."

"_You're not the only one,_" Inner Moka added.

"It'll be alright, Moka-san," Tsukune spoke, "I'll be right beside you."

"Thank you, Tsukune."

The door opened on its own accord, and the couple walked inside. Tsukune held Moka's hand to comfort her as approached the chairman's desk. As they did, the brown-haired youth saw two figures in front of the desk. They had their backs turned to them, though Tsukune easily recognized the first as Kokoa. The other was a man in a long purple coat he hadn't seen, with a completely bald head.

"Ah, there you are," the strange man spoke as he turned towards them. "How nice to make your acquaintance again, my dear, pity it had to be under such circumstances."

Moka immediately stiffened as the man regarded her. "C-C-C-Colton!"

* * *

What's Colton doing in the chairman's office? What's Kokoa doing there also, as if we couldn't already guess.

"Hey! Show some respect for Kokoa-sama, dechu!"

Whatever. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I chapter VI Will the Real Moka-san Please Stand Up


	7. Part I Chapter VI

A/N – Sorry for the long wait, life got pretty hectic over the past month or so. Writer's block didn't help, either. However, updates should come much more frequently after this. Hope everyone's enjoying the fanfic and thanks for reading.

I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed property of their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter VI  
Will the Real Moka-san Please Stand Up

Tsukune was surprised to see the stranger in the chairman's office, but more so by Moka's reaction to him. She huddled close to the boy, who felt her trembling beside him. He surmised Moka had encountered the man before, and judging by her fearful demeanor, it hardly seemed pleasant.

"And you must be Tsukune Aono," the strange man spoke courteously. "Quite a famous figure on campus." He paused for a moment. "Or infamous, depending on your point of view."

The brown-haired youth wasn't sure how to respond. Though Colton made no hostile moves or gestures, Tsukune didn't feel safe in light of the shivering Moka beside him.

"_What is he doing here,_" Inner Moka growled from within the Rosario, as the jewel glowed fiercely.

The human student was startled. Though he didn't hear the sealed persona clearly, he definitely felt her anger contained within the cross. He became certain the man before him was the same one the silver-haired woman mentioned the previous night. "_I can't release her now,_" he thought to himself, "_not with the chairman and Kokoa-chan here._" He held tightly onto his friend's hand. "It'll be alright, Moka-san," he said quietly, trying to reassure the troubled girl. "I'm here for you."

The pink-haired girl turned and gave him a wan smile.

"_How noble of you,_" Moka's sealed persona spoke. "_I only wish I could share your optimism._"

Up on Kokoa's shoulder, Koumori also trembled in Colton's presence.

"Knock it off," the younger vampire whispered sharply.

"I can't help it," the bat spoke timidly, "such a malefic aura."

"I'll show you malefic in three seconds if you don't stop cowering."

"Kokoa," Moka said hesitantly, "have you met Colton before?"

The orange-haired girl refused to acknowledge her older sister.

The bald man raised his nonexistent eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing as he turned towards the chairman. "Well, it seems all the relevant parties are gathered. Shall we proceed?"

"Yes." The robed man behind the desk turned his brooding gaze to the pink-haired young woman. "Akashiya Moka," he spoke in his hollow voice.

The older vampire cringed as the mysterious figure addressed her. "Yes, Chairman-sama," she replied tentatively.

"What were you doing last night?"

Moka looked down towards a part of the floor. "I... was trying to study," she began, "but I was so worried about Tsukune, I couldn't concentrate."

The man behind the desk hummed in acknowledgment.

"And just what were you studying, Onee-chan, hmm," Kokoa asked with a suspicious smirk.

"Your inquiry is unnecessary," the robed man interjected. "I and I alone am conducting this interrogation."

Moka and Tsukune winced at that, while Kokoa gave her head an indifferent toss.

"And what happened afterward," the chairman asked Moka.

The pink-haired girl sighed heavily. "The next thing I know, this horrible aura passed through my room, and then, zombies appeared and attacked me."

"Zombies attacking a vampire," the head of the school asked in an intrigued voice. "Quite a novel concept." He looked towards Colton. "Usually even the most mindless zombie wouldn't dare assault a vampire, is that correct?"

"As you said, chairman," the bald man replied.

The mysterious being turned back to Moka. "And you proclaim it actually happened?"

"Yes, Chairman-sama."

"And what evidence to you have to verify this?"

The pink-haired girl bowed her head and approached the desk. "They did this to me," she said bitterly, and pushed back her hair covering her left eye.

"Moka-san," Tsukune said sadly. He noted while the chairman didn't seem to react, Colton looked somewhat surprised.

"That's not true!" Kokoa interjected. "It was those useless people pretending to be her friends who did that! They ruthlessly assaulted her for no reason, like the losers they are!"

"Interesting," the man behind the desk mused. "And you actually witnessed this, assault?"

The freshman hummed nervously, her green eyes off to the side. "Well, they had her surrounded," she began defensively, "and, um, that stalker froze her feet to the roof. She had to crawl and grab her ankles, like the pathetic youkai she is."

"Kokoa!" Moka objected.

"Enough," the chairman interrupted, and turned back to the younger girl. "And what happened before that, how was the fight instigated?"

The vampire stammered for several seconds, while Kou covered his face with his wings. "What difference does it make," the orange-haired girl finally retorted, "they were ganging up on Onee-sama, I had to save her!"

The bat familiar on her shoulder groaned incredulously.

"I see," the glowing-eyed man responded. "And did your sister specifically request assistance?"

Kokoa stammered even more at that. "Th-th-that doesn't matter!" she spoke frantically. "I'm the only one who truly cares about her! Those reprobates only seek to bend her to their will, I couldn't allow that! She is a proud and noble vampire, she deserves better than that!"

"I agree. And as a proud and noble vampire, is it not true she would refuse to request assistance, even if her own death was at hand?"

The orange-haired girl's jaw dropped like a stone, and her eyes shrunk into little green dots. Koumori reeled back on her shoulder, groaning in embarrassment. "You should quit while you still have your head," the familiar remarked blandly, "dechu."

Moka laughed nervously, as a sweat drop ran down the side of her head. Tsukune mimicked her actions all but perfectly. Deep within the Rosario, Inner Moka groaned wearily and shook her head in disbelief. "_Kokoa, when will you ever learn?_"

The younger vampire lowered her head, as she glanced sidelong at the cross on her sister's chest.

"Kokoa," the sophomore girl said sadly.

The chairman cleared his throat, which got everyone's attention. "Now then, Akashiya-san," he spoke up, "just how did you, rectify the matter in your dorm room."

Moka sighed lightly. "I tried my best to defend myself," she spoke solemnly. "It's not they were too strong, I simply hate fighting."

"Even if your life is at risk?"

She nodded in response. "And as they fell, more appeared to replace them. The battle seemed endless, so I had no choice but to escape, and hopefully find Tsukune."

"What on earth for," Colton interjected, "if I may ask? How did you know he could've assisted in such a situation?"

"_Why, because he's a, 'mere human,'_" Inner Moka replied tartly. "_Is that what you're trying to say?_"

The pink-haired girl gripped her rosary, looked towards it and made a shushing noise. She looked up and saw the bald man had a quizzical expression on his face. She became hesitant at that point, fearful to reveal anything further.

"Answer the question," the chairman insisted.

The female vampire sighed and lowered her gaze. "Because, he's the only one I've met, who can remove this seal and awaken my full power."

"_Idiot!_" Inner Moka snapped. "_Why did you tell him that? You don't believe he'll use it against us?_"

"_I didn't have a choice,_" Moka replied telepathically. "_The chairman is right there._"

Moka's alternate persona growled in aggravation, as the Rosario shook on its chain.

"You don't say," Colton replied in an intrigued voice, as he gazed at the shaking cross. "I mean to ask you about that yesterday. Most vampires I've encountered detest such symbols. Many of those cannot even touch such an artifact. It seems the rules are different over here."

Moka gave him a questioning look as he turned away.

"Moreover," the historian continued, "those over in Europe are only too eager to revel in their dark power. They are the masters of many dark arts, including necromancy. And the older and stronger the vampire, the larger and more powerful army it can summon."

"_Could you possibly be any more obvious,_" Inner Moka asked with a deep scowl.

"But, I don't know anything about necromancy," the sophomore said defensively. "I've never wanted to, either. All I've ever wanted in life is a real friend, who can accept me for who I really am. Creating zombies would just scare people away."

"Moka-san," Tsukune said softly as he held her hand.

"Precisely," the chairman interjected. "The practice of such arts is strictly forbidden on campus, for it does nothing to further our cause. Just the opposite, in fact."

Kokoa made a face but said nothing.

"Not to mention the vampire community within this realm is very adept at handling such, individuals you've encountered," the head of the school continued. "I assure you, there are no known rogues on campus."

Colton held his chin as his face grew pensive. "As you say," he spoke in an offhand fashion.

"However, the events of last night have shaken the entire student body, as well as the faculty. The perpetrators must be found and neutralized, by any means necessary, hence your continued presence on campus."

"Of course."

Moka couldn't help but gasp. "You mean Colton is staying here," she asked fearfully.

"That is correct, until this crisis is resolved."

The vampire shivered more obviously beside Tsukune. Koumori squeaked timidly, for it was all he could've done to avoid screaming.

"There is no need to worry," the European man spoke calmly. "As long as you are innocent, you have nothing to fear."

Kokoa merely folded her arms under her chest. The rest looked anything but reassured.

Colton walked towards Moka and looked to the cross she wore. "I suppose I can see the wisdom in concealing your true nature," he noted. "However, many overseas would consider the thought of a vampire wearing a crucifix utterly blasphemous, since the two are supposedly mutually exclusive." He turned towards the window. "But, who am I to judge?"

"_So now you're a fundamentalist on top of everything else,_" Inner Moka asked with a brooding scowl. "_As if I didn't have enough reason to detest YOU!_"

"Stop it!" Moka said sharply under her breath as she held the shaking Rosario.

Tsukune looked on in confusion. Though he couldn't hear Inner Moka's voice, he got the distinct impression she was aggravated. He surmised she had her own issues with Colton, which reaffirmed the fact that the earlier encounter with him was rather unpleasant, despite his current demeanor.

"Yes," the robed man spoke up, "let us keep a tight rein on our emotions, for this is not the time for undue outbursts which would only exacerbate the situation."

"Wise words, Chairman," Colton noted.

Inner Moka snarled within her counterpart's mind, livid at the man before her. The pink-haired girl felt her anger, and silently agreed. She reached out and gripped Tsukune's hand tightly, which made the human youth wince in pain. "Sorry," she whispered beside him.

"It's alright, Moka-san," the boy quietly replied. As he felt the vampire's grip weakening, he noticed her hand was trembling. He tightened his own grip, trying to reassure her before anything disastrous occurred.

The priest turned to the sophomore girl. "Continue, Akashiya-san."

"Yes, Chairman-sama."

Moka described what occurred as she searched the grounds for Tsukune. Apparently, she was attacked many more times by undead, which accounted for her injuries. What startled Tsukune the most was when she relayed she was also attacked by angry male students, who believed she was responsible for the attack on the dormitories. One of them resembled the student who broke down Tsukune's door the other night and was attacked by the fake Inner Moka. The brown-haired youth was appalled by what he'd heard, and better understood why the silver-haired woman was so incensed with him the previous night. He noted the chairman didn't seem to react, Kokoa crossed her arms and frowned darkly, and Colton looked intrigued.

"Moka-san," Tsukune said reassuringly as he held her shoulders.

"And did you actually find him," the chief school administrator asked in his hollow voice.

"Yes, Chairman-sama. He awoke my other self in order to fight off those zombies."

The man behind the desk hummed in acknowledgment, and turned to the incognito human. "And what happened after that, Aono Tsukune?"

The brown-haired youth coughed nervously. "Yes, the other Moka and our friends fought against that huge monster which was summoning all the zombies. It was the hardest battle I'd ever seen since I came here, but they finally managed to destroy it. When they did, all the zombies disappeared."

"Interesting," the chairman spoke as he rose from his desk. "However, it was not just the dormitories that were attacked."

"What," Tsukune and Moka asked in unison.

Inner Moka and Kokoa looked shocked, while Colton managed to maintain his composure in light of the revelation.

"And before I continue, I demand none of what I reveal is spoken beyond this door. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Chairman-sama," Tsukune spoke up.

Moka merely nodded meekly, while Kokoa didn't react.

The head of the school turned to the cathedral windows in his office. "Late last night, the student library and the Tomb of Wisdom were also ransacked. The evidence we managed to gather indicates the perpetrator behind the attacks was a vampire."

"Tomb of what," the brown-haired youth.

"It is the sanctuary where our most distinguished teachers and administrators are buried. Entry into this tomb is strictly forbidden."

"_I see,_" the sealed persona of Moka spoke within the Rosario. "_So the attack on the dormitories was just a diversion._"

"Moreover," the chairman continued, "many important tomes were stolen, and they have yet to be recovered."

"What kind of tomes," Tsukune asked hesitantly. "Books on black magic, forbidden secrets, that kind of stuff?"

The chairman slowly turned his head in the human student's direction. "Would you perchance know anything of the robbery?"

The brown-haired youth gasped as he realized what he'd just said. "No, not at all!" he blurted out, as he raised his hands and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm just saying if I was a vampire, uh, rather a rogue vampire, uh, that's probably what I'd steal, too." He laughed nervously, desperately trying to soothe the others. He heard a menacing growl nearby. He turned, and saw Moka scowling at him, her usually emerald eyes glowing bright red, which matched the jewel in the middle of her rosary. He cringed as he actually felt Inner Moka's displeasure directed at him, and knew she would've held him accountable later on for his careless tongue. Needless to say, he hardly looked forward to the occasion. "I'm sorry, Moka-san," he spoke quietly.

Moka looked away, bowed her head and closed her red slitted irises. When she opened them again, they had changed back to emerald green again.

"Hmph, stupid human," Kokoa muttered. "Shows how little he knows us, and how unworthy he is of Onee-sama."

The chairman turned his mysterious gaze to Tsukune. The brown-haired youth shivered noticeably, as he saw the robed man's eyes glowed even brighter than usual, and wore a distinct frown on his face. "This is not the time for humor," the head of the school spoke, a rare hard edge in his hollow voice. "Do you know anything or not?"

Tsukune sighed gravely. "No, Chairman-sama. This is the first time I'd heard of it."

The eerie figure made no reaction. "Then tell me about the dormitory attack. Many witnesses have identified Akashiya Moka as the responsible party in question. What sayest you, Aono Tsukune?"

"That was not Moka-san," the brown-haired youth said firmly. "It was someone posing as her."

"And what evidence do you posses to support your claim?"

Tsukune gestured to the cross worn by the pink-haired girl beside him. "Right here. The Moka-san who appeared in my room destroyed the Rosario, or so I thought."

"Ah yes," the mysterious figure replied, "I can see how such an even would devastate you, considering everything you'd endured to obtain it."

Both Moka and Kokoa wore troubled expressions on their faces.

The human student nodded. "But when Moka-san came after me in the forest, and I felt the rosary in my hand, I realized I'd been tricked. Holding the Rosario brought me out of that nightmare."

The robed man walked by Colton. Tsukune noticed the bald man's brow was furrowed slightly.

"Very astute, Aono-san," the chairman spoke with a dry smile. "To discover the solution on your own is most commendable." He turned back to the brown-haired youth. "And just what became of this, charlatan?"

"I don't know. After we fought against her on the roof, she disappeared. We never saw her again."

"Uh, you fought her where," Kokoa asked with a wary expression.

"Uh oh," her familiar added.

"Kokoa," Moka asked in concern.

"I see," the robed man noted. "And did anything occur between the impostor and Shuzen-san?"

The orange-haired girl couldn't help but squirm, as did Koumori. Moka became even more worried at their reaction.

Tsukune emitted a deep sigh. "Yes," he finally replied. "She told Kokoa, to kill everyone except me."

"Kokoa!" Moka exclaimed, livid at what she'd heard. "Is this true?"

The younger vampire spluttered over her own words for several seconds, seemingly unable to speak anything coherent.

"Interesting," the chairman spoke as he returned to his desk. "And just why did she desire to spare you, Aono-san?"

The human student bowed his head. "I don't know," he responded solemnly. "All she said was she had, plans for me."

"_**WHAT!**_" Inner Moka shouted within the Rosario.

Tsukune gasped and backed away, for even he clearly heard her voice at that juncture.

"_What sort of depraved machinations did that miserable harlot have for _**my**_ Tsukune!_" Moka's alternate personality demanded, as the cross shook violently. "_This is your doing, isn't it, Colton! How _**dare**_ you meddle in my affairs! I'm going to tear you apart like I did your little pet last night!_"

"Moka-san, no!" Tsukune called out, as he grabbed the Rosario. "It's too dangerous!"

"_Why should I spare him, Tsukune? Don't you realize he's the one behind this?_"

The brown-haired youth desperately tried to steady his hand so he didn't inadvertently release the seal. He felt the vampire's rage within his mind, and even saw a mental image of Inner Moka with the same incensed expression she wore the previous night. "Please, Moka-san, the chairman or Kokoa-san might get hurt. It's not worth it."

The sealed persona's expression softened slightly, but still looked very angry. "_And how do you know he's not involved with Colton,_" she asked mentally. "_Does he really act like a trustworthy individual? Even worse, Kokoa has been targeted as well. I cannot let this slide. You know that, Tsukune._"

The boy sighed at that. He knew well of Inner Moka's pride and honor, and knew she would've taken such assaults on herself and her sister personally. He also knew his current predicament, and sought to avoid a possible catastrophe.

"I know, Moka-san," he finally spoke in a quiet voice as he looked to the Rosario. "I also know you'd try to stop me before I did anything foolish. I'd be just as foolish to do otherwise for my precious friend."

He heard Inner Moka's gasp within his mind. The image of her looked startled for a moment, and then regained its composure. As if edifying that, the Rosario trembled less vigorous until it finally became still again.

Tsukune looked into the face of the pink-haired girl beside him. "Are you alright, Moka-san?"

The young vampire smiled affectionately. "I am now," she replied. "Thank you, Tsukune."

The robed figure lowered himself back into his seat. "It is admirable you stand by her in such times, Aono-san. Remain watchful in the coming days."

The brown-haired youth gulped nervously, even though he knew he'd been complimented. The glowing gaze of the mysterious head of the school had always mad him uneasy. "Yes, Chairman-sama."

The chairman turned towards for Kokoa, who immediately stiffened in response. "As for you, Shuzen-san, your lack of restraint as well as sound judgment nearly cost us five valuable students, as well as my assistant. That I cannot ignore." He looked towards the door. "You may enter."

The door opened seemingly on its own accord, and in the doorway stood Nekonome. "Yes, Chairman-sama."

"Escort your charge back to the dormitory. She shall have a week to consider the ramifications of her actions."

The feline teacher's ears flattened against her head. "Yes, sir."

"What," Kokoa asked the blonde woman approached her. "Wait a minute! I'm the daughter of the third Dark Lord! You can't do this to me!"

"You are also supposed to keep silent about that," the chairman interjected. "Pray he does not recommend or employ additional punishment."

The orange-haired girl gasped in horror as she remembered the spanking she received earlier in the school year. As she stood in shock, she felt her collar grabbed from behind.

"Right this way, Shuzen-san," the feline woman spoke, trying to sound cheerful despite the current circumstances.

"Kokoa!" Moka called out as she watched her younger sister dragged out of the room.

"This is not over!" Kokoa announced as she passed through the doorway. "I will never give up, Onee-chan!"

The door closed behind them with a sense of finality. Both Tsukune and Moka cringed as the sound of the closing door continued to echo throughout the room.

"That was nothing," the chairman said ominously. "The fate of the true culprit will be far more severe." He grinned darkly at the two teenagers. "But rest assured, should you be innocent, you have nothing to fear."

"Yes, Chairman-sama," Tsukune hesitantly replied, though he looked anything but reassured.

"You are dismissed."

The door opened once more. The coupled bowed before the school official and headed out of the office.

* * *

"Let me go!" Kokoa shouted as she was dragged down the hall. "I command you to release me immediately!"

"I can't do that, Shuzen-san," Nekonome replied. "The chairman's edict was very specific." She looked back to her charge, a disapproving look in her green feline eyes. "But assaulting a faculty member? Royal vampire or not, that's going too far."

"So what," the unrepentant freshman shot back, "it's not like that stupid woman is important or anything. No one will miss her if she's gone."

The blonde woman hissed in aggravation. "It's that attitude that led to your suspension, Shuzen-san. What am I supposed to tell your family? They'll be very upset when they hear about this incident."

"I couldn't care less what they think. I only came here to rescue Onee-sama from this substandard establishment and bring her back home where she belongs."

Nekonome's ears perked up at that. "You intend to tell your older sister what's best for her," she asked in disbelief.

"Shut up!" the young vampire snapped. "You don't know anything! You should mind your own business, woman, this is not your concern!"

"Well said, my young sibling," an unseen voice spoke from nearby.

"Who said that," the feline teacher spoke in confusion as she looked about.

Kokoa looked in her direction, and saw the outline of a familiar figure before her. Its' eyes glowed red, and the freshman felt a substantial demonic aura emanating from it. "Sleep," the figure spoke, and the still confused Nekonome yawned and collapsed onto the floor. She curled up into a ball, and her tail popped out from under her skirt.

The orange-haired vampire looked down at the sleeping woman on the floor. She blinked repeatedly as she attempted to comprehend the scene before her. She then looked to the insubstantial figure who'd incapacitated Nekonome. "Come with me," it spoke, and led the way down the hall.

"What's going on here, dechu," Kou asked suspiciously. "Is that really Moka-sama?"

Kokoa didn't respond at first. She wasn't sure how to respond. On one hand, she was grateful that her would be keeper had been neutralized. On another, she was certain it was not her sister who'd saved her, and wanted answers about the previous night. With a hard look, she followed the figure towards the girls' bathroom. The figure passed through the door without opening it, which made Kokoa even more suspicious. She was very certain Moka didn't posses such abilities, though she immediately saw the benefit in them.

Once Kokoa entered, she saw several girls unconscious on the floor, or on the toilets. Any other time, she would've been amused by the scene. But at that juncture, her mixed emotions interfered with any enjoyment she would've otherwise derived.

"Pay them no heed," the figure spoke, and fully materialized into the form of Inner Moka. "It's not like they're actually important," she continued, and turned to face her. "Are they?"

"You are not Onee-sama," Kokoa said sternly, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"And she is," the older girl countered with a thin smile. "What kind of sister avoids the only person who truly cares for her, and consorts with lesser beings who barely make adequate servants? What kind of royal vampire chooses the company of a lowly human over her own," she continued, as her smile faded. "Humans are nothing more than cattle to be fed upon, you know that as well as I. So why does she stubbornly resist her calling?"

The orange-haired girl looked away at that. Though she agreed with much of what the silver-haired woman said, she privately wondered if she honestly meant it, or was just toying with her. She planned to get excessively violent if it was the latter. As she looked back, she saw the fake Moka standing beside the bathroom mirror, and saw she cast no reflection. Her green eyes widened at that, for though she was certain the woman was not her real sister, she became curious of her true identity, for she possessed traits she believed were simply derived from silly human superstitions.

As she pondered the issue, she remembered the words Moka had spoken to her the first day they met at school. "_The sister you knew so well is no longer here._" She clenched her fists by her side, as her frustration with her older sister surfaced yet again

"You think so as well," the woman spoke up, "don't you?"

"What do you think you're doing," Kokoa asked sharply. "Onee-sama will kill once she finds you! And thanks to you, I got suspended from school for a week!"

"The school was built on flawed principles. Coexistence, absurd. Such is a fantasy of those who posses no concept of the real world." The woman placed her hands on her hips. "Humans and monsters have been enemies for thousands of years, and shall be enemies for thousands more long after we have passed on." She took three steps towards Kokoa. "But very soon, a new era shall come to this world, and we shall finally ascend to our true place of prominence."

"What sort of era," the younger girl asked suspiciously.

The evil woman smiled, which revealed her deadly fangs. "One in which vampires rule over all other lifeforms, especially those pitiful humans. They claim to be the dominant species, they claim to be divinely chosen by God, but that travesty shall soon be corrected, and the humans shall be exposed as the defective species they are."

"Hold on," Kokoa interrupted. "We may not think highly of humans, but that doesn't mean we want to destroy them all."

"And how many of our kind have been slain by humans," the woman asked with a resolute expression. "How long will you or your delusional sister turn a blind eye to the threat they pose to us?"

"Impossible!" the orange-haired girl shouted. "Humans can never defeat vampires!"

The older vampire didn't so much as flinch. "You've never heard of the Belmont clan, have you?"

Kokoa gave her a confused look, clearly unfamiliar with the name.

"Then watch and learn." She gestured towards the mirror, and the image within faded away, and revealed a darkened landscape, filled with various forms of undead. Zombies lumbered across the dead earth, while skeletal knights marched forth, prepared to strike down anyone foolish enough to cross their path. Lightning illuminated the area, and revealed a single man with a brooding stare, a leather whip on his hands. He reared back with his weapon, and lashed out towards the zombies. One by one the roaming undead were struck down with punitive ease. The skeletal knights swarmed him, but he became bathed in a pillar of light, with several crosses rotating around his body. The undead around him were completely decimated.

"For almost a thousand years," the woman mentioned, "the Belmont clan has been the scourge of all youkai everywhere, especially vampires." Mist rose up from the earth, as an ancient vampire in a black cloak appeared. Lightning flashed again, and it revealed his lifeless countenance and empty stare. He rushed towards his enemy, but was struck full in the chest by the brooding man's whip. The man flew a bluish flask at the vampire, who screamed in agony as he was bathed by holy water. He was whipped repeatedly, and his body burned to ashes on the ground.

Koumori was horrified at what he'd witnessed. He never imagined a vampire could've been so easily defeated, especially by a human.

"Th-th-that was just some nameless nobody!" Kokoa said defensively, trying to hide her fear. "There's no way they could do that to Tou-san, or Onee-sama! They're hundreds of times stronger than any mere human, they'd eat those posers for breakfast!"

"Or die trying," the silver-haired woman responded. "Are you willing to take that chance?"

"Impossible!" the freshman girl shot back. "They can't die! They're too strong to die!"

"Many vampires felt the same way, yet they perished before those barbaric Belmonts. And let me assure you, if they ever find this place, they will not rest until it is reduced to rubble."

The image in the mirror changed again, and Kokoa saw a demolished Youkai Academy, still smoldering after an unknown attack. The gravestones were all destroyed, and the grounds were littered with the bodies of dead students, all transformed into their true selves but seemingly for naught. Many were burned beyond recognition, some killed by multiple slash wounds, and even more beaten to a pulp, as a single man holding a blood-covered whip in his hand stood alone amongst the carnage, a remorseless look in his eyes.

"No," the orange-haired girl said incredulously, "that's not possible. No human could defeat that many monsters." She actually found herself trembling as she watched the scene in the mirror.

"And if you think your father or your sister will fare any different," the woman said in a challenging voice. The image in the mirror changed again. Kokoa saw Inner Moka charging the man, her eyes glowing with hatred. However, the man threw a familiar flask into the air, and a heavy rain came down. Moka screamed in agony, as smoke rose from her body. The orange-haired girl was horrified, as she realized she'd been doused by holy water. Without hesitation, the man lashed out repeatedly with his whip as the silver-haired woman in the mirror was still being burned. Suddenly, her body was immolated in a towering pillar of blue flame, and crumpled onto the ground.

"_**ONEE-SAMAAAA!**_" Kokoa shrieked. She collapsed onto her knees, devastated by what she'd witnessed. Never in a million years did she imagine her older sister could've been defeated. Even though she knew it was just an image projected in a mirror, the sound of Moka's screams terrified her to the very core of her being.

"Now do you understand what we're up against, child," the woman before her asked. "The Belmonts destroy everything they deem unnatural, and the humans hail them as heroes. Coexistence is a fantasy of deluded souls who cannot face the harsh reality around them."

"Kokoa-sama," Koumori spoke, desperately trying to console his sobbing mistress.

The orange-haired girl finally rose her tear-streaked face off the floor. "How can we stop this," she asked in a broken voice. "How can I save Onee-sama?"

The older vampire held out her right hand. "Come with me, Kokoa," she spoke with an inviting smile. "We can discuss the finer details later."

The freshman slowly rose from the floor. Though she knew unequivocally the woman before her was not her sister, it made no difference to her if she couldn't save her sister from the threat of the Belmonts. As she approached the silver-haired woman, her image wavered and melted away. Kokoa embraced her tightly, and sobbed as she felt a powerful magic surrounding the two of them.

"Wait for me!" Koumori called out as she flew over and landed on his mistress' shoulder. In a flash of crimson light, all three individuals vanished.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka sat alone at a table during lunch. The day had gone rather smoothly, as well as expected in a school for monsters. They were both perplexed that math class had been abruptly canceled, though after their unpleasant encounters with Ririko, neither of them were overly distressed by her absence.

Moka sighed sadly to herself. "Oh Tsukune," she began, "I can't believe Kokoa's been suspended. And all because of that fake me." She tightly clenched her fists. "I swear, if I ever find that impostor again, I'll make her rue the day she toyed with my sister." She gave the human student beside her a vexed glance. "And with you, Tsukune."

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth spoke in awe. He saw the pink-haired girl shared the same stance as her alternate persona concerning those who hurt her loved ones. He gently laid his hand over her fist. "It'll be alright, Moka-san. I'll be right by your side. I won't be fooled by that fake Moka-san again."

The young vampire sighed in relief. "I am so glad to hear that," she spoke with a light smile. "I feel so fortunate to have you by my side, Tsukune." She leaned beside him in her seat.

"Moka-san," Tsukune said in awe as he felt the pink-haired girl beside him. He laid his arm across her shoulders, and heard a contented hum in response. He also moved closer, as he sensed his precious friend harbored no grudge against him for avoiding her the previous day. He was very happy to have regained the young vampire's favor. And though he was reluctant to interrupt the moment of bliss, he remembered what she'd spoken before school. "Moka-san?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Just what is it we're supposed to do today?"

The pink-haired girl turned to face him. "That man you saw in the chairman's office," she began seriously. "Ever since he came here, terrible things have happened. Those nightmares of yours, that zombie attack, maybe even the Rosario itself."

Tsukune gasped at that. "It was him," he asked in shock.

"It was working fine before he came," Moka insisted, "But who knows what will happen if he isn't stopped." She disengaged from her friend, and tightly wrapped her arms around herself. "I just can't stop shaking whenever he's nearby."

"Moka-san, what did he do?"

The sophomore girl lightly shook her head, though not enough to have exposed her left eye. "He seemed to know I was a vampire on first sight, and he spoke of the darker side of vampires, which you've probably heard from rumors and old legends."

As Tsukune thought about what she'd relayed, he recalled the events of the previous night, and quickly made the connection. "Are you saying he was behind that attack?"

Moka nodded fearfully.

"But Moka-san, why didn't you say anything to the Chairman?"

She buried her face in her hands. "I, I was afraid he might've hurt Kokoa," she said in a trembling voice. "I wasn't expecting to see her there, I had no idea he was after her, too. I'm so sorry, Tsukune."

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth said sadly, and held her close to him. "Don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. We'll clear your name, I promise."

The pink-haired girl smiled in response. "Thank you, Tsukune. And thanks for not releasing the seal back there, I might've done something I would've regretted later. I'd, never forgive myself if Kokoa got hurt."

"That won't happen, I know you two better than that. And one day, we'll resolve our differences with your sister."

"Oh, Tsukune, I want that almost more than anything."

The human student raised an eyebrow in response. "Almost? What do you want more, Moka-san?"

The female sophomore giggled lightly. "You know," she said in a coy voice, "Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune," the vampire spoke softly as she leaned closer.

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth replied as he reciprocated.

An ominous feeling arose near them. They froze in place, looked beside them, and saw several angry male students had surrounded their table. Tsukune recognized many of them from his floor in the boys' dormitories. In the lead was the same boy who broke down his door the previous night. The sealed vampire hid behind her friend who stood protectively against the assembled students before him.

"Move it, Aono!" the large boy demanded. "We're taking out that little bloodthirsty wench, here and now!"

"Why are you doing this," Moka asked fearfully. "I've done nothing to hurt any of you!"

"Don't give me that! You were the one who summoned all those things last night!"

"And you thrashed all our buddies!" another student added. "Saizou's barely hanging by a thread thanks to you!"

Tsukune winced visibly. He recognized him as one of Saizou's associates from the previous day.

"Oh, now you remember, don't you, Aono," the boy asked snidely.

"She tried to kill us all," the large student snapped, "including you! And still you protect her? We should smash you along with her!"

"No!" Moka cried out. "Leave Tsukune out of this!"

"Fat chance! After all the trouble you two caused, you deserve whatever you get!"

"It's just as I told you," a voice from behind the boys spoke. "Vampires think they're superior to everyone else. Now they think they can wipe us out and get away with it. Well, it's time to show these elitist pigs they can't just walk all over us."

The band of unruly students looked behind them and moved aside. Standing fifteen feet away was a mean looking young man in the traditional school uniform, sans his tie. His bleached hair was cut very close to his head, which had two thin scars. He had a pair of black marks under his empty eyes. His right arm was behind his head.

"Midou," one of the boys spoke fearfully, and backed away.

"You folks clear out, I'll handle this little menace personally."

"Just a minute!" the huge student protested. "We all want to thrash this demon, why should you have all the fun?"

"I wanna piece of her after what she did to Saizou!" another student insisted.

"All vampires care about is destruction!" a third boy interjected. "Not just humans, but the rest of us youkai! Let's take 'em all out!"

"This is ridiculous!" Moka interjected. "What has Colton been telling you?"

"That Euro bigshot," the scarred newcomer asked. "This has nothing to do with him. This is all about you, vampire, so drop the act so we can get this party started."

"This is not an act!" the pink-haired girl insisted. "I don't want to destroy anyone, why can't we just get along?"

"Ha! That's as good a pitch as any. You're not foolin' us anymore, we know what you're really like. Time to pay for your sins, toots."

"Stop it!" Tsukune called out. "That was not Moka-san! Why can't you see that?"

"Don't even waste your breath, you're obviously under her spell. She commands, you obey, that's how they work."

The brown-haired youth looked visibly insulted. "I am not a slave! I'm her friend, and friends look out for one another."

"That's what we're doin'!" another of the students interjected. "Avenging our fallen friends! Get ready to meet your maker!"

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Suddenly, Tsukune felt a sharp pain in his neck. He winced as he felt the pincers inside his choker digging deeper into his skin.

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" Moka cried out, shocked by her stricken friend's plight.

The large boy in front took the initiative and backhanded Tsukune across the face, which sent him sprawling into the far wall of the cafeteria. Students seated for lunch scampered away from the chaotic scene before them. Others backed out of the area, trying not to get caught in the action.

Satisfied, the burly young man turned to the pink-haired girl, who looked fearfully at the hateful throng gathered before her. The huge student pointed a meaty finger at the girl. "You're next."

"_NOOOO! __**TSUKUNEEEE!**_"

The brown-haired youth struggled to get to his feet as the angry students converged on Moka. The side of his face throbbed from the attack, but the pinching in his neck had ceased, for the moment. As he regained his footing, he saw the boys grabbing and punching at the vastly outnumbered vampire. "_**MOKA-SAN!**_" he cried out, as he painfully began walking towards the battle.

"You stay where you are, little man," the scarred newcomer smugly remarked as he blocked his path. "Unless you think you can get past me."

"Why are you doing this? Moka-san was the one who saved the school last night."

"Yeah, that's what she wants everyone to think. Vampires love toying with people, trying to play both sides, gives them a sick sense of pleasure. Well it's time this little charade was brought to an end. You think you got what it takes, bring it on, Aono Tsukune," he said, his hands motioning in a challenging fashion. "Just try and save her."

Tsukune glared at Midou for his stubbornness and cocky demeanor. Suddenly, the pincers in his choker dug into his neck again, and he winced in pain.

"Heh, what a letdown," the thin student remarked. "And I thought you'd at least try to fight me, but I guess the odds really are against you. Sucks for you, Aono."

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth said helplessly.

Moka was assailed on all sides, and tried her best to defend herself. It saddened her that her opponents were fellow students, rather than mindless zombies and skeletons, so her heart wasn't into the fight. However, she knew she'd been separated from Tsukune, which she surmised was their strategy the entire time.

The huge student in front grabbed her throat, and reared back for another massive blow. Moka acted first and attempted her other self's patented high kick, but her aim was a bit low. The attack still connected, and the boy howled in agony, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Tsukune!" she cried out as she elbowed another student aside and ran past them.

Midou heard her cries and immediately began his transformation. His right sleeve bulged by his side, and his face became visibly distorted, as a strange carapace covered a good portion of it. As he reared back, his sleeve burst open, which revealed a massive clawed hand.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" Tsukune screamed, and immediately lunged past Midou towards the approaching girl. As he did, he screamed as an enormous fist slammed into his back, which sent him flying into Moka. Both careened across the cafeteria, and into the far wall, which cracked from the impact.

"What's going on in here?" a stern male voice demanded. "Stop that at once!"

Midou turned and saw Kotsubo had appeared on the scene. "Oh yeah? Just try it, pops!" He reared back with his oversized fist, but the gym teacher saw the attack and ducked at the last second. As he did, a growing bulge arose from the red-haired man's back, and soon a swarm of tentacles shot out from his gym attire. Two of them snagged the rebellious youth's legs and slammed him onto the floor.

Moka was the first to recover from her collision with the wall. Though she took the brunt of the impact, she was more worried about Tsukune, who groaned weakly as he laid limply against the pink-haired girl's body. "Tsukune," she said anxiously, "Tsukune, wake up! Please wake up!"

An enraged bloodthirsty roar resounded from nearby. Moka looked, and saw the large student from before had recovered, and his eyes were filled with hatred. "That's it! Now I'm really mad!" With that, his already massive form grew even larger, and his features changed from humanoid to bovine. Two curved horns emerged from the side of his head. His legs became double jointed, and his shoes burst open, revealing huge hooves rather than feet. His suit and shirt were shredded, exposing an incredibly powerful physique under blackened skin. He roared in inhuman rage as his transformation was complete. "_**KILL THEM!**_" it bellowed in a beastly voice.

Moka gasped, and quickly scooped up Tsukune in her arms. She got to her feet and leaped away as the minotaur's enormous fist smashed down towards her former position. As she looked behind her, she saw many of the other students were also removing their human disguises. Clearly hatred had gotten the better of them, as they changed into gargoyles, a weretiger, and a reptilian creature that looked like a cross between a velicoraptor and a bipedal dragon. Fortunately, most of the innocent bystanders had fled, leaving only the combatants.

The draconic being belched a huge blast of acid. Moka immediately leaped away as several tables began to dissolve from the attack. She grimaced as the stench of the melting furniture reached her sensitive nose. The minotaur lowered its horns and charged at the couple. She quickly evaded as the huge beast charged right through the wall. She gasped as another body went flying across the cafeteria. She became even more frightened when she saw it was Kotsubo, who limply slid down the far wall, and crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"What a joke," Midou remarked, "no way I'm gonna lose to seafood." He smirked with his distorted face as he looked to Moka. "Looks like you're all alone now. No one's gonna save you this time."

"Stop it!" Moka screamed at the advancing monsters. "Attack me if you want, but leave Tsukune out of this!"

"_What are you doing,_" Inner Moka spoke through the Rosario. "_Do you really think they'll spare you at this juncture?_"

"I don't care," the pink-haired girl shot back as tears ran down her face. "I'm so tired of this pointless fighting. I just want everything back the way it was."

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth in the vampire's arms said weakly

"Tsukune," Moka asked as she felt the boy had stirred.

"I won't... let them... hurt you." He grimaced in obvious pain as his reached up with his left hand. "No matter... what... I'll always... be... by your side... Moka-san."

"Tsukune," the young woman said sadly.

The brown-haired youth finally opened his eyes, and managed a weak smile. With his shaking left hand, he took hold of the Rosario. Though Moka knew he wasn't dying, it brought horrible memories from the previous year, when he nearly perished in her arms. Suddenly, his arm fell limp by his side, but not before a familiar metallic snap was heard.

At that moment, an enormous amount of demonic energy erupted within the cafeteria. The approaching monsters stopped in their tracks, and some covered their faces. Most of them knew what was occurring, and though they wanted to have continued the attack, the immense demonic aura kept them at bay. What they found unnerving was Moka's agonized screams, which was uncommon for her when she transformed. They heard the voices of both Mokas intermixed together, and that made them shiver even more than her usual transformations.

Once the surge of vile energy subsided, the group of monstrous youths looked forth. They saw a familiar woman with long silver hair, still holding the body of Aono Tsukune in her arms, facing away from the hostile band behind her. She dropped to her knees and gently laid the boy on the floor. "You little fools," she began in a cold, hostile voice. "Had you assaulted me alone, I would've been more merciful." She slowly rose to her feet, and turned towards them, revealing her slightly scarred and brooding visage. Her burning red eyes bored into the violent students before her. "You can forget that now."

* * *

Hoboy, looks like the funk's gonna hit the fan yet again. Will the school survive the upcoming brawl, and just where has Kokoa gone?

"Wouldn't you like to know? Heh heh heh heh heh heh."

Lovely. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter VII Rule of Chaos


	8. Part I Chapter VII

A/N Whoa, my hit count for February doubled in two days after the last chapter. [Note to self – post more often] Anyway, glad to see people are reading and enjoying the fic. Also, as you might've already guessed, this fic has been moved to the Crossover section, for obvious reasons. I apologize for any confusion this might cause. Anyway, enjoy the show.

And again, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed property of their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter VII  
Rule of Chaos

"From the first moment I saw you," a young man spoke to a mysterious figure concealed within the darkness around them, "I knew that you would be the one for me. I knew from the very bottom of my heart that we were destined to be together, and that our love would carry us through the most tumultuous and chaotic of times. The oceans may rise up to crush us, the earth may open up to consume us, but nothing will be able to separate us or overcome our love. Even if all the armies of Heaven and Hell were to assail us, our love would not be conquered, for it would carry us through even until the end of time itself."

At that moment, the unseen figure raised its left hand. As it neared the speaker, its middle finger flicked the man's forehead.

"How long are you going to bore me with bad poetry," a woman's voice asked in bemusement. "Do you think you can win my heart with quaint flowery words?"

The man blinked his brown eyes in mild confusion. "Then, what will win your heart?"

The figure stepped forward into view. It was a woman with long silver hair which ran down past her waist. Her crimson irises were partially closed seductively, and a broad smile crossed her pale face, which exposed her long fangs. "You already know."

The brown-haired man overcame his confusion and looked lovingly at the woman before him. "Moka-san."

The vampire gave him a warm grin. "Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke as he leaned towards her.

"Tsukune," the silver-haired woman replied as she raised her toned arms to embrace the man.

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth said as he closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Tsukune," the vampire responded as she brought her face close to him.

* * *

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Kurumu screamed at the top of her lungs as she awakened from her disturbing dream. She shivered as she recalled what she deemed a real nightmare. The words she desperately wanted to hear from Tsukune were spoken to Inner Moka instead, and it wounded her deeply. Even though it had only been recently when the silver-haired woman had expressed real interest in the only human in the academy, the incognito succubus secretly wondered how long she'd felt as such. She'd always thought she only cared for his blood, but to think she also desired Tsukune as her own truly frightened the cyan-haired girl. She feared her much more than her counterpart, for she wasn't so easily overcome, which she knew from firsthand experience. Kurumu wrapped her arms around herself, distraught over what she'd witnessed. "I can't lose to her," she said sadly. "I can't lose Tsukune, especially not to her."

"Bad dream, Kurumu-chan," a voice asked from nearby.

The sophomore girl looked beside her, and found Mizore lying in another bed, most of her body heavily bandaged. Enough of her face was visible so the succubus could've seen her usual distant expression. And even in her current state, the snow girl had her trademark lollipop in her mouth.

"Mizore-chan," the cyan-haired girl asked, "what the hecht happened?" It was then that she noticed the pounding in her head. She inspected herself, and found her head was tightly bandaged. At that point, she began to take in her surroundings. She quickly found herself in a hospital bed. "Now I remember," she said with a deep scowl. "That stupid bonebrain!"

"Took you long enough," the snow girl quipped. "And could you possibly scream any louder? You could wake the dead doing that."

"Shut it, stalker girl!" The last thing Kurumu wanted to hear about was walking dead. As she held a slender hand to the side of her head, a disturbing thought came to her. "Wait a minute, how long have I been out?"

"Since Tsukune brought you in last night. I woke up earlier, and you were still out like a light. After that massive headbutt you took, I'm amazed your skull is still intact."

"Hmph! It'll take more than that pile of bones to take me out!"

"Sheah right," the snow girl said dismissively.

The succubus looked about the room again. "Hey, where are the others?"

"They weren't nearly as hurt as us. From the sound of what the doctor said earlier, they merely overworked themselves. They should be on their feet soon, if they're not already."

"What!" the cyan-haired girl exclaimed. "You mean that flat-chested girl is already healthy and I'm still in this bed? Ooh, I can't believe Yukari is ahead of me again!" the succubus finished in aggravation.

"Seems to be a habit," Mizore remarked with a wry smirk, "doesn't it? How could we forget her powerful self-regeneration?"

Kurumu groaned irritably, a deep scowl on her heart-shaped face. She couldn't stand the fact that Yukari had constantly been ahead of her recently, and it annoyed her to no end. Mizore found it rather comical, for the witch was five years Kurumu's junior and yet acted far more mature in many ways. The snow girl didn't feel overly threatened by the girl genius, which she attributed to her thicker skin and more moderate self-image. She was also admittedly annoyed that Yukari had possibly recovered quicker than her, but in light of her grievous injuries, she deemed it unavoidable.

"Wait a minute," the succubus said with a suspicious glint in her violet eyes. "Where's Moka?"

The purple-haired girl shrugged as best she could. "Haven't seen her since last night. The doctor said she and Tsukune had a fight before we were brought here."

Kurumu pouted at that. "What horrible timing. If I wasn't out cold, I would've given my Tsukune the comfort he truly needed."

"And what if he ignored and avoided you all day? Would you still want to comfort him then?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's what he did to Moka yesterday, and once she changed, she was furious at him. That's probably what they fought about. Would you still want to comfort him if you were in her shoes?"

"Hmph, if she can't learn to appreciate Tsukune it's her loss." A disturbing thought came to her, and she looked for a nearby clock. She found one hung on the far wall, which read quarter past eleven.

"Yeah," Mizore remarked, "can't really go to school like this."

As Kurumu pondered the time, a horrifying realization came to her. "_OH NO!_"

"What is it now," an annoyed snow girl asked.

"Don't you get it!" the succubus exclaimed. "If we're all laid up in the hospital, that means Moka has Tsukune all to herself! Ooh, that conniving opportunistic wench, how dare she exploit Tsukune at a time like this!"

"Funny, that sounds a lot like you."

"Shut it, ice bimbo!" Kurumu snapped. "I have to get out of this bed and save my Mate of Fate from that manstealer!"

"Who's trying to steal who?"

At that moment, the door opened and a nurse entered the room. "Would you please keep it down in here," she asked politely, though there was a twinge of irritation in her voice. "There are other patients trying to recover, you know."

"Sorry," Kurumu said with an embarrassed smile.

"What she said," Mizore added.

The nurse shook her head. "Anyway, if you need anything, I'll contact Doctor Yuji-san for you. He'll get to you as soon as he can."

Kurumu groaned wearily, and as she thought about it, a flash of inspiration came to her. "Oh yes, could you do that, please? There is something I need to discuss with him."

The comely woman hummed in relief. "Very well, I shall pass your request to him as soon as possible. Please be patient." She then bowed reverently and mad her way out of the room.

The cyan-haired girl chuckled to herself, as a devious smile crossed her face. "Excellent, I'll be out of this bed in no time."

The snow girl gave her companion a suspicious look. "What are you plotting this time?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh yes," the succubus went on as she eagerly rubbed her slender hands together, "you are not stealing away my precious Tsukune," she said with a wicked glint in her violet eyes, "not in a million years."

Mizore rolled her icy blue eyes into the back of her head in response, dreading what Kurumu might've had planned.

* * *

Without warning, Inner Moka rushed her enemies. Before any of them could defend themselves, she drove her knee right under the reptilian creature's chin. The beast went flying back and smashed through the wall behind it, as jagged cracks ran up from the hole it created. One of the gargoyles lunged at her with its stony fist, but the vampire quickly caught its blow, moved aside as she pulled it towards her and nailed it hard in the gut with her knee, doubling the gothic creature over. Still holding its wrist, she kicked it hard in the face. It would've went flying, but she refused to release her grip. Adjusting her grip, she spun around with a reverse roundhouse kick to the back of its head, and then hurled it overhead and slammed it onto a nearby table with one arm, which broke under the impact. As she moved in to finish the felled creature, another gargoyle approached from behind and wrapped its arm around Moka's neck. However, the tightening stone arm around her throat served only to anger her further. "Pathetic," the silver-haired woman snarled. As she grabbed the creature's arm with one hand, she used her free arm to elbow him hard in the stomach, which caused her opponent to cry out in pain. She elbowed him again for good measure, brought her powerful right leg up and kicked the creature behind her, which completely broke its grip, as well as several teeth and its nose. She then spun around twice and delivered a massive side kick to the gargoyle's face, which sent it through the already damaged wall.

At that moment, she felt heavy footsteps from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the minotaur looming over her. The towering beast raised its huge fist and brought it down towards the vampire, but she easily evaded the blow. She proceeded to unleash a powerful kick to the side of the monster's knee, which caused it to hobble badly. A low kick behind the same knee made the beast lose its footing. As it knelt over in pain, she leaped straight up and brought her left heel crashing down onto the back of the creature's head, which drove it hard into the floor. The entire room seemed to shake from the impact.

Suddenly, she winced in pain as she felt sharp claws raking down her back. Though they weren't nearly as sharp, or as long as Kurumu's, they still hurt regardless. The momentary lapse was all the remaining creatures needed to assault her. She was nailed by punches from all sides, and had both her arms bound. Though she wasn't seriously hurt, she currently found herself at a disadvantage. She saw her left arm held by the last gargoyle, and her right held by the weretiger. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the reptilian creature had regained its senses and was also approaching her.

At that moment, the monstrous Midou casually made his way towards her, his huge right arm behind his head and a cocky smirk on his demonic face. "You don't know how long I've waited for this," he began. "Now that you bloodsucking freaks have shown your true colors, I can start wiping the walls with your arrogant lot and no one will care. But don't worry, I'll send your little friend there to join you in Hell. It's what he gets for siding with vampires."

"Leave Tsukune out of this," Moka warned in a low voice.

"Too late for that, toots. He made his bed of nails, and now he's gonna lie in it, forever."

Two more boys came up behind Midou. One had unruly sandy blonde hair, the other had short black hair. Both wore their uniforms rather casually, their shirts not tucked in and their ties held loosely together.

"You're late, Moroha," Midou spoke over his left shoulder.

"Sorry boss," the sandy haired boy replied, "took longer than we thought."

"What of the broad?"

"Hmph, that little redhead's nowhere to be seen."

The dark-haired youth chuckled to himself. "I heard she went into the girl's bathroom and never came out. Everyone's too spooked to find out, though. You think she flushed herself down the toilet or something?"

The scarred teenager shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter, she'll come if we take out this trash. She can't help but defend the honor of her precious 'onee-sama,'" he finished sarcastically.

The three boys laughed derisively. Their merriment soon ended as a hissing snarl was heard from nearby. They all turned and saw Moka glaring at them, her fangs bared in anger and her eyes glowing with hatred. "You dare threaten my sister," she asked the ruffians. "You have more than sealed your fate."

"Should we whack her, boss," Moroha asked his cohort.

"I got this covered, make sure that trash down there stays put." He pointed towards Tsukune, who was just regaining his senses.

"Gladly." The sandy-haired youth's hands morphed into deadly blades, as his face took on a fishlike appearance. He walk over towards the fallen Tsukune and brandished a blade in his face. "You move, you die."

"Oh, that's it," Moka said coldly. She hurled the gargoyle holding her arm across the room, and did the same for the weretiger. Midou rushed with his huge fist cocked, but Moka backflipped out of harm's way.

"Coward!" the monstrous youth snapped.

The somersaulting vampire sailed over the reptilian beast that approached from behind. She twisted her body in midair, and brought her foot straight down onto the monster's tail. Instinctively, the creature screamed and expectorated another blast of acid. Midou shielded himself with his right arm, as he hadn't foreseen the attack. He screamed as his right side was bathed in acid. Since it was his stronger side, he wasn't nearly as injured as expected, but he visibly angry. "You're gonna pay for that, vampire!" he called out.

Unfazed by her enemy's threats, the silver-haired woman grabbed the reptilian creature's broken tail, spun around several times and then hurled it through the far wall of the cafeteria.

"Aye yi yi!" the dark-haired youth exclaimed and turned tail. Before he could escape he felt his ankle ensnared and found himself himself tripped and slammed onto the floor. "Oh, that hurt," he muttered as he looked behind him. He found a long tentacle wrapped around his left ankle, and saw the appendage belonged to the transformed Kotsubo, who looked sternly down at him.

"Where do you think you're going, hooligan," the gym teacher inquired.

"H-h-hey," the unruly teenager replied warily, "this isn't our fault. That vampire started this whole thing with those zillion zombies she created. All vampires care about is destruction, everybody knows that."

"And you and Midou are just the people to exploit the situation," Kotsubo replied with a scowl. "Pathetic." He picked the boy up with his tentacle and slammed him onto the floor. He repeated the process three more times, spun him overhead and smashed him one final time onto the hard floor. The boy was stunned senseless, as his spine had been jarred repeatedly. After one last pitiful groan, he passed out on the floor.

"You bastard!" Moroha exclaimed as he witnessed his comrade's fate. "You're gonna pay for that, old man!" As he charged towards the tentacled man, he felt a surprisingly strong grip on his ankle and he fell to the floor. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Tsukune had taken hold of his leg. "You little brat!" he snapped, and kicked the brown-haired youth in the face with his free foot. He regained his footing as he watched the human student sprawled on the floor yet again. "You should've minded your own business, Aono, you're gonna pay for taking their side!"

Tsukune rubbed his face as he rolled onto his side. The kick didn't hurt nearly as much as Midou's earlier assault, but was still painful nonetheless. "I'll always take Moka-san's side," he shot back. "She's my precious friend."

"T'ch, what a sap," the fish-faced man retorted contemptuously. "Fine," he continued as his bladed hands lashed out beside him, "then you can die with your 'precious fiend.'"

Before he could advance, the ruffian felt both his wrists grasped and pinned behind his back. He felt two more familiar grips on his ankles which promptly pulled him to the floor. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Kotsubo had gotten behind and constrained him. "Let me go, you stupid clod!" he snapped, trying to break free of the teacher's tentacles. "We're just doing what we gotta do to survive!"

"Plotting murder and disrespecting authority," the red-haired man spoke with a frown, "Who do you think you're fooling? Once the chairman learns of this fiasco, you'll all be expelled for sure."

Moroha looked and saw his ankles were still bound. A sinister smirk crossed his inhuman features. "Who's gonna tell him?" He bent his legs back, and thrust down with his blades. The tentacles that held his legs were quickly impaled. Kotsubo screamed as his appendages were badly wounded. That allowed the sandy-haired teenager to escape his grasp.

The fish-faced student charged at Tsukune, his bladed hands raised overhead to cleave his opponent into pieces. As he neared his target, the brown-haired youth barely avoided him, as the two blades narrowly missed their target. The momentum of the attack of propelled him onwards, and he found himself headed straight for Moka, who seemed too occupied battling her current foes to notice. He smiled wickedly and regained control of his momentum, as he prepared to ambush the silver-haired woman.

"_MOKA-SAN!_" Tsukune cried out.

As Moroha got within striking distance of his target, Inner Moka thrust her right foot behind her and planted it squarely in his distorted face. The unruly teenager went flying across the cafeteria, sailing over the stricken Kotsubo, through the doors and further down the hall, flying by a group of student gathered outside. He crashed through a wall on the far end of the corridor, and was never seen afterward.

* * *

Yukari happily made towards the school, with Ruby beside her. She was a little perturbed that she'd missed almost half of the current school day, but after what occurred the previous night, most were amazed she was even on her feet again.

"I hope Tsukune-san is alright," the younger witch spoke.

"You and I both, Yukari-chan," the elder witch replied.

"Ruby-san, do you think he and Moka-san have made up?"

The taller woman shook her head. "I wish I knew. At the very least, I need to let the chairman know what happened. Moka-san was not to blame for last night."

Yukari was about to chide her for making an obvious statement, until she pondered the issue and realized most of the student body might not have been so open-minded, especially when many of them harbored grudges against Moka for their defeats. "You're right, Ruby-san," she finally said, "but who'd do such a thing to Moka-san?"

"I wish I knew, I only hope nothing has happened since last night." A deep, mournful sigh escaped her lips. "So many terrible things," she said to no one in particular, "why are they happening now?"

"Ruby-san," Yukari said sadly.

As the pair entered the academy, the older witch stopped in place, as her countenance grew very troubled. "Yukari-chan, do you feel that?"

The child prodigy concentrated, and sensed a vast number of students gathered nearby, along with intermixed feelings of fear, panic, and anxiety. She also heard faint but very distinct banging noises from further within the academy. "It seems there's a big commotion going on," she remarked nervously, and concentrated further. "It seems like it's coming from the cafeteria."

Ruby frowned at that. "I hope we're not too late," she said gravely, and then turned to her fellow spellcaster. "Come on!"

"Right!"

* * *

The two young women briskly made their way towards the cafeteria. As they got near the entrance, they saw over thirty students gathered outside, all talking in frightened tones. They heard the sounds of intense fighting from within, and each blow made the students outside even more fearful.

"Please everyone," Nekonome desperately spoke up, "try to remain calm! We're doing everything we can to get the situation under control!"

The crowd sounded less than reassured.

"Nekonome-sensei!" Yukari called out. "What is going on?"

The feline teacher turned and saw the sophomore girl before her. "Oh, Sendo-san! It's terrible, a fight has broken out in the cafeteria." She looked nervously over her shoulder towards the entrance. "Several students are trapped inside, we can't get too close without risking any more innocent lives." Her ears drooped sadly. "It was bad enough that Shuzen-san disappeared right under my nose, how can I explain this to the chairman?"

"What? Kokoa's... disappeared?"

"Yukari-senpai!" a young female voice cried.

The younger witch turned, and saw three freshman girls behind her. One had straight blue hair with squarely cut bangs, another had short rust colored hair, and the third had blonde hair which curled near the ends. They were all of equal build, and all very frightened.

"Thank goodness you're here," the first girl spoke up, "Moka-senpai and her friend are trapped in there."

"What!" Yukari exclaimed. "Don't tell me you mean Tsukune-san!"

"Yes," the second girl replied, "some mean looking boys are trying to kill them."

"They even hurt the gym teacher!" the third girl cried out. "Why are they doing this, Moka-senpai's done nothing wrong!"

"That could be why," Ruby said under her breath. She knew many instances in history when innocent people were wrongfully persecuted, and sometimes executed. She winced as she recalled Tsukune nearly suffered such a fate.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune's voice cried out within the cafeteria.

The witch got a horrifying premonition of what was about to occur. "Move!" she called out, grabbed Yukari, and pressed her back against the wall. A split second later, a student's body came flying through the doors into the cafeteria, went down the hall and smashed through the wall at the end. Students quivered frantically at what they'd witnessed, and though Ruby was grateful no one else got hurt, she couldn't deny the murderous intent she sensed inside, which she knew belonged to Moka.

"This is getting out of hand," the brunette said sternly. "Yukari-chan, stay out of harm's way. I'm going to find the chairman. Whatever happens, don't interfere."

"Yes, Ruby-san," the young girl replied.

* * *

After witnessing Moroha's downfall, Tsukune turned back to the main battle. Only Moka, Midou, and the minotaur remained standing. The latter surprised the human student the most, for though he saw the huge beast floored by Moka earlier, he'd risen yet again. The rest of the combatants were strewn out across the demolished cafeteria, unable to continue fighting. Most of the windows on both sides of the cafeteria had been destroyed, along with many of the tables. It appeared a bomb had exploded within the room, rather than an ensuing school brawl.

The imposing bovine beast reared back to deliver another crushing blow, but Moka easily sidestepped the oncoming attack, which smashed hard into the floor. The vampire darted beside him and delivered another hard kick to his already injured knee, which buckled under his immense weight. She followed up with a reverse roundhouse kick which almost drove him into the floor again. At that moment, she sensed a killing aura rapidly approaching from behind. She looked out the corner of her eye, and saw Midou charging towards her at top speed, his huge right fist reared back. As he unloaded his attack, Moka grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to hurl him over her shoulder. The hybrid monster crashed through several broken tables, which went flying off to both sides. He landed hard on the floor in a heap.

Suddenly, the silver-haired woman felt two massive arms encircling her comparatively diminutive frame. She found her arms pinned against her sides, and her bruised ribs being uncomfortably squeezed. She didn't have to look to realize the minotaur had recovered enough to gain the advantage. As she looked behind her, she saw her opponent was still on one knee, though it was enough to ensnare the smaller girl in his pulverizing grip.

"I'll crush the life out of you," the beast snarled, "and send your carcass straight to Hell!"

"Bigger monsters than you have tried that," Moka retorted.

The monster intensified his crushing hold, incensed by the vampire's taunts. And though Inner Moka was loathe to admit it, the injuries she'd suffered the previous night and during the current battle were starting to take their toll. She knew she had to act quickly, or risk further injuries which would require healing later, and she hadn't the time for such. She kicked up her left leg behind her, which drove her calf into a very sensitive area. Though the monster howled in pain, he refused to relinquish his grip. Silently, the vampire was impressed by her opponent's tenacity, so she kicked him three more times for good measure. Just as it was about to lose its hold on Moka, its grip tightened even greater in response. The silver-haired woman was stunned the beast still wielded such incredible strength. As she stifled a groan, she noticed Midou was on his feet again and charging towards her. She knew exactly what he planned, so she concentrated her own demonic power. As he got within range and prepared to unleash another devastating blow, Moka pulled down hard with her torso, which brought the minotaur down as well. The massive blow sailed over her head and struck the huge beast behind her right between the eyes. The minotaur went flying back, still holding Moka in his grasp, and landed hard on the floor. The female vampire swore she heard bones in his skull cracking from the attack. The powerful creature's head fell listlessly to the side, and its body reverted back into its human form. Seeing her opponent was unconscious, Inner Moka easily freed herself from its grasp.

As the silver-haired woman got to her feet, her battered gaze turned to Midou, who looked quite indifferent after inadvertently knocking out the minotaur. Though most of his right side was burned by acid, he was far from defeated.

"Heh, that was luck," the ruffian spoke dismissively. "But now there's no one left to hide behind. You're as good as dead, vampire."

"It'll take more than trash like you to destroy me, little man."

"Yeah, you and the rest love talking big, tryin' to make everyone else believe that you're gods, but I know differently. I've been taking down upstart purebreds like you all my life, it'll be another feather in my cap if I wipe the walls with you and your little friend there. It's not like anyone's gonna miss ya, I'll be doin' everyone a favor by whacking the both of you. It'll be the beginning of the end of you and the rest of your-"

He was rudely interrupted as a powerful side kick nailed him right in the chops, which sent him flying across the cafeteria yet again.

"Shut your trap," Moka spoke in a snarling voice, as she walked towards her fallen adversary. "Or I'll do it for you." Her face had become a mask of hatred, as an ebony aura surrounded her form. Clearly, she had lost all patience for the unruly teenager.

A few moments later, the monstrous malcontent got to his feet. He cracked his jaw to insure it was still in place, cracked his neck to both sides, and grinned at his approaching enemy. Tsukune was shocked at the tenacity of the ruffian. He'd never seen anyone so defiant of Inner Moka, especially in her current state of mind. Whereas everyone else had trembled, or outright capitulated, at the thought of incurring the vampire's wrath, Midou steadfastly held his ground, as he balled his enormous claw into a deadly fist.

"Bring it on," the inhuman boy said haughtily, "it's been a long time since I had this much fun."

He reared back and unleashed another powerful blow towards Moka. However, instead of connecting with anything solid, the punch harmlessly passed through its target, and then started to dissipate. "What the," he exclaimed in shock. But before he could react, he received a familiar kick right in the back of the head. He went somersaulting uncontrollably across the room again, and smashed through the far wall.

Moka walked slowly towards her opponent, a look of death in her glowing red eyes. Any other time, she would've relented, for she won most of her battles with but a single blow. But after what Midou and the others tried to do to Tsukune, as well as herself, she found no punishment was too great.

However, as she approached the hole Midou had made earlier, a huge fist emerged from the other side and nailed her flush in the face. The vampire was knocked back several feet from the surprise attack, and held the left side of her face. "That actually hurt," she remarked distastefully.

Midou emerged from the hole, a cocky smirk on his distorted face. "What, you expected me to tickle you? Fat chance, vampire, your suffering has only just begun."

Moka hissed menacingly at the arrogant ruffian, pulled herself off the floor, and rushed her adversary. She headed towards his right side, and the monstrous teenager reared back for another crushing blow. However, she changed her direction in midstep, and streaked towards his left. As Midou tried to recover from her feint, he received another roundhouse kick, which connected right in the small of his back. The vicious student went sprawling across the cafeteria yet again, as agony shot up his entire spine.

Midou grimaced visibly as he found himself on the floor again. The kicks to the head were somewhat manageable, but the one to his lower back, which was unprotected by his carapace, was excruciatingly painful. As he struggled to regain his bearings, he saw Inner Moka slowly approaching him. Clearly, he knew she expected him to be terrified of the coming threat, but it only angered him further. He'd hated vampires all his life, especially the way they scared their opponents into submission. And after what happened the previous night, he planned to remove them from their lofty perch by any means necessary. Once Moka got within range, he lunged forward with a massive blow towards her midsection. Unfortunately, the silver-haired woman deftly moved aside, and unloaded with another side kick to the back of his head, which drilled him into the floor again.

Tsukune watched in horror as the vampire kicked the fallen ruffian in the gut once he got to his knees. Even though he knew Moka's hand had been forced, he certainly didn't ask her to maim anyone. As he looked about the cafeteria, he saw most of the tables had been destroyed. He also saw the fallen bodies of the enemy combatants, all immobile. They'd involuntarily reverted to their human forms, and as Tsukune inspected further, he was mortified when he saw many of them weren't breathing. It was the first time he'd seen death firsthand, and it all but incapacitated his entire being. He practically lost all sense of everything in that moment. The most frightening aspect was that the person responsible was his closest friend. "No," he said in a trembling voice, "this is wrong. They... didn't deserve this. I... have to stop Moka-san."

As he looked back to the battle, he saw Moka approaching the fallen Midou. He watched as she leaned over him and roughly jerked him up by his collar. "Who's suffering has just begun," she asked contemptuously. She reared back for a knifehand strike, which was aimed at the stricken teenager's heart. Tsukune mustered his courage as he knew she was about to kill her adversary. "But don't worry," the silver-haired woman continued, "your suffering, as well as your miserable life, ends now." But before she could've delivered the fatal blow, Tsukune grabbed her wrist. Immediately, Inner Moka turned and bared her fangs at him. The brown-haired youth quivered slightly as he saw her battered visage. He knew her scars from the previous night hadn't completely healed, and now they'd been exacerbated. Her left eye was all but swollen shut, and her cheek was decorated with multiple bruises. Even the right side of her face was bruised and cut. But no matter how badly she looked, or her frame of mind, Tsukune still considered her his friend. Even if she lashed out at him for his presumed audacity, he didn't plan to retaliate.

The silver-haired woman closed her fanged mouth, and leveled her brooding gaze at the young man. "Release me," she spoke in a deathly quiet voice.

"No, Moka-san," the human student replied sternly, "that's enough."

The vampire narrowed her crimson irises into deadly slits, as a hostile hiss escaped her lips. "That was _not_ a request," she spoke in the same menacing tone.

"I don't care, this is going too far. I never asked you to kill anyone."

"It was either them," Moka pointed out as she grabbed his tie, "or you." She brought him close to her battered face. "What would you have done?"

Tsukune steadied himself in light of the vampire's challenging question. "I would've protected you, Moka-san, but I wouldn't have killed them. Even if they don't know any better, that's no reason to take their lives." He found himself shaking as he recalled seeing the lifeless bodies in the cafeteria.

The silver-haired woman frowned deeply. "And you think dying for such sentiments is so noble," she asked harshly. "You would still be dead. The other Moka would never stop crying, and I would never forgive you."

The human student winced inwardly at Moka's verbal assault. He knew he couldn't let it show, or the female vampire would've had reason to refute him. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he replied gravely, "but Moka-san, you know killing them doesn't make you any better. Just the opposite, in fact."

The incensed woman growled in aggravation. She especially detested being lectured. "Naive fool, your misplaced compassion will be the death of you someday."

"Better misplaced than none at all."

Moka glared at Tsukune for many tense moments. Despite her fearsome gaze, she found the brown-haired youth didn't budge in his stance. She sighed to herself, released his tie, and touched the side of his face. "What am I going to do with you?"

Seizing the opportunity, Midou reared back and nailed the vampire flush in the side of her face with his oversized fist. The brown-haired youth watched as his friend was sent sprawling onto the floor by the surprise attack.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" Tsukune called out in horror. He looked beside him, and saw Midou's huge fist headed straight for his head. Before it made contact, the brown-haired youth felt his ankles grabbed and then found himself pulled out of harm's way.

Midou stumbled forwards from the momentum and fell to one knee. Tsukune looked behind him, and saw the wounded Kotsubo had grabbed him with his uninjured tentacles. "Kotsubo-sensei," he said gratefully.

"Aono-san," the transformed kraken spoke gravely.

A mixture of coughing and laughter came from nearby. Tsukune turned, and saw the monstrous Midou laughing at him. Though he seemed on the verge of collapse, he drove his mutated fist into the floor, and slowly got to his feet, sneering at Tsukune as he rose. "Stupid man," he said mockingly, "she was right. Compassion in battle is a weakness. It'll be the death of you." He paused to catch his breath, which was labored at that point. "Better yet," he continued, and pointed towards the fallen Moka. "It'll be the death of her!"

Tsukune looked and saw the silver-haired woman pulling herself off the floor. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was hurt, though she took great pains to conceal it. He knew better than anyone that she loathed showing any semblance of weakness, even to him.

"And once she's dead," the vicious Midou went on, "you're next. You fools will both die together. I guess this is what they call poetic justice!" He laughed in triumph, and Tsukune glared at him for his arrogance. Not since he encountered the fake Moka had he truly hated someone. But as Midou turned towards his current adversary, he was rudely greeted by a hard knee below the belt. His screams reached an octave that hurt Tsukune's ears, who knew exactly where he'd been hit. The ruffian's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and the only thing that kept him in place was Moka's hands on his shoulders.

"You incorrigible lout," the vampire spoke contemptuously, "even after everything you've done, Tsukune still would've spared you. Don't expect that from me."

Tsukune winced in response. He knew Midou's comment about poetic justice was the last straw in Moka's book, and didn't envy the unruly boy's plight.

"_**KNOW,**_" the silver-haired woman began, driving a hard knee into the ruffian's midsection. Midou gasped in agony, as the sound of breaking ribs was heard. Moka then raised her right leg, bringing her knee under his chin, as she grabbed the back of his neck. "_**YOUR,**_" she continued, as she drilled her foot into the floor, which slammed Midou's face down into her knee. He reeled back, as several teeth flew out of his mouth. Moka then measured her foe, who was barely able to stand at that point, and spun around twice. "_**PLACE!**_" She unleashed a thundering side kick which sent Midou through the wall, across the courtyard to the opposite building, and through yet another wall. After that, like Moroha before him, he was never seen again.

Tsukune looked at the hole Midou had made, and found he couldn't stop trembling. He'd never witnessed a time when Inner Moka had even remotely lost control, and cringed at the results. He looked back to the silver-haired woman, whose gaze was turned from him. As he considered what had been wrought, he realized if he'd been in the same position, he also wouldn't have been very proud of himself, for the carnage did nothing to address the real threat. At that moment, he had a good idea how the vampire before him felt.

"Moka-san!" a small girl's voice cried out.

Tsukune turned, and saw Yukari had warily entered the demolished cafeteria. She looked about quite timidly, as she viewed the devastation before her.

"Yukari-chan," the brown-haired youth asked, as he noted her obvious fear.

The prodigy's frightened violet eyes finally turned to the silver-haired woman, who gazed at her from over her right shoulder. Even from that side, Yukari saw the bruises on her countenance. She didn't want to imagine how her other side looked, as she remembered the previous night. "Moka-san," the smaller girl asked timidly, "what have you done?"

The long-feared vampire closed her crimson irises in response. She then deliberately looked away from the young witch, a heavy air about her. "I did what I had to do," she said in an empty voice.

Yukari couldn't help but cry as she saw the despondent woman, who she knew was trying to hide her shame. "Moka-san."

"Oh my word," Nekonome spoke in dread as she entered the cafeteria. She looked quite timid as she surveyed the damage. It had been quite some time since she'd witnessed such destruction on campus. The unconscious bodies lying about only exacerbated her chagrin. She gasped as she saw the wounded gym teacher on the floor. "Kotsubo-san!" she cried out as she ran to his side. "Kotsubo-san, what happened?"

The injured kraken got up to his knees. "Nekonome-san," he began, "Akashiya-san was being attacked." He winced as the pain from his wounded tentacles shot through his body. "I tried to stop it, but to no avail. They were... too lost in hatred, to listen. Especially Midou and his associates."

The feline teacher frowned at that. She'd heard of the rebellious teenager, and was almost glad she had little contact with him. From what she knew of him, he despised students were full-blooded monsters, and especially vampires. As she thought about it, she realized he was just the person to exploit such a situation.

She then shook thoughts about Midou, and turned back to Kotsubo "Lie still, we'll get you help in a moment."

"Thank you, Nekonome." The red-haired man managed a smile as he remained on his knees.

The blonde woman nervously approached Tsukune. "Aono-kun," she asked.

The incognito human turned to her. "Oh, Nekonome-sensei."

"Aono-kun, what happened here?"

Tsukune sighed deeply. "Some of the students on my floor came after Moka-san. We tried to tell them she was innocent, but they wouldn't listen. They were trying to kill her, so I had no choice." He stifled a sob. "But I never wanted it to be like this. There, there should've been another way."

"Enough, Tsukune," Moka's voice spoke from nearby.

The brown-haired youth looked towards his friend. He saw her silver head was lowered somberly. He surmised she'd felt the same way about the fiasco, though she'd have never admitted it verbally. He then looked behind her, and saw several students had finally entered the demolished cafeteria, all gazing at Inner Moka with fearful expressions. Tsukune knew few of them had the courage to approach her, and understood it very well. Had he only recently met the silver-haired woman, he knew he also would've been terrified.

Tsukune bravely walked up beside the female vampire, who hadn't turned to face him. As he did, he felt a tight grip on his left wrist. He looked down, and wasn't surprised to see the hand in question belonged to Moka. He looked back up, and saw the silver-haired woman facing ahead. "Come, Tsukune."

The human student was surprised by her request, but didn't plan to refuse her, especially given the current circumstances. "Yes, Moka-san," he finally replied.

The young woman intertwined her long fingers with Tsukune's, and somberly headed towards the exit.

"Hey," Nekonome called out timidly, "where do you think you're going? You can't just leave after all this."

Moka passed through the exit, with Tsukune by her side. The brown-haired youth looked back apologetically.

"Come back here, young lady!" the feline teacher called out indignantly. "I am your teacher! How dare you ignore me! Get back here!"

The couple disappeared down the hall, as the doors closed behind them.

Nekonome's ears flattened against her head. "Now I know how Kagome feels."

* * *

Moka led Tsukune straight to the infirmary without so much as a word. The brown-haired youth was surprised at her, for he'd always believed she was too proud to accept any kind of help, even if it was to her benefit. She opened the door with her free hand and entered.

Inside, the nurse gasped as she saw Moka's battered form.

"Wait outside," the silver-haired woman spoke firmly.

The medical woman blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute," she began in a shaky voice, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Just humor her," Tsukune interjected, "this should only take a minute." He glanced nervously at Inner Moka. "I think."

The nurse looked less than reassured, but quietly let the office, closing the door behind her.

Moka released the human student's hand, and turned him towards her. "Tsukune, what were you thinking back there," she demanded.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let you kill him."

The female vampire frowned deeply. "Idiot, your compassion nearly got you killed! Then what would I have told the other Moka, not to mention your family."

Tsukune gasped at that. He realized he wasn't thinking about his parents or Kyouko during the brawl.

"Now do you understand," the silver-haired woman spoke. "No one would've thanked you for throwing your life away." She closed her eyes tightly. "_And how could I tell your mother I'd failed in the task she'd entrusted to me,_" she thought to herself, as a single tear ran from her eyes.

"Moka-san," the human student asked.

"It's nothing," the sophomore retorted sharply, and brushed her tears aside. "I know you hate killing, but sometimes there's no alternative." Her burning gaze softened slightly. "Have you forgotten when we fought Ruby?"

Tsukune gasped yet again. "Ruby-san."

"She was no longer herself, she sought to destroy humanity. And the only way to stop her was to take her life. You know how much Yukari cared for her, yet even she knew, at that moment, Ruby was a lost cause." She gently laid her hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "I knew how you felt, and it pained me to ignore your wishes, but there was no other way. Just like today, those idiots tried to kill you, who'd done nothing to harm them." Her grip tightened noticeably. "I couldn't ignore that, Tsukune. Even if they didn't know better, that's no excuse."

The brown-haired youth sighed deeply. He admitted to himself he'd forgotten the final battle against Ruby, though he wished it could've been different. Although he was happy when Moka admitted she wasn't deliberately trying to hurt his feelings. "But Moka-san, I always thought you knew better. You never had to kill anyone before. Why now?"

The silver-haired woman folded her arms and turned away. "If it was just me, it would've been different." She looked over her shoulder towards him. "But it wasn't, you know that. I'm not as forgiving as the other Moka. And should anyone threaten your life, regardless of the reason, they will feel my wrath."

Tsukune glared at the female vampire. "So you're not sorry you killed them," he asked. "How is that any different from them? Are you saying their lives are meaningless? That sounds like-" He quickly stopped himself as he realized what he would've spoken otherwise.

Inner Moka turned and faced him fully. "Are you calling me an impostor," she asked darkly.

The brown-haired youth gulped nervously, as he realized she knew what he was about to say. And he knew if he didn't choose his next words carefully, he would've met the same fate as Kokoa the other night. "No, Moka-san. I just, I just thought you were better than that."

The vampire sighed gravely. Tsukune relaxed slightly after the potentially volatile situation had been defused.

"Maybe you're right," Moka conceded. "Maybe I did lose control." A rare look of deep sadness appeared in her red eyes. "But, I couldn't let you die, Tsukune, not after everything we've experienced together. I just, want you to know that."

"I appreciate that, Moka-san," the brown-haired youth said in a soothing voice. "I do appreciate everything you've done for me. And, I'm sorry I worried you so much. It won't happen again."

The silver-haired woman chuckled to herself. "Silly boy," she spoke, and playfully flicked his forehead. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Hey!" Tsukune said indignantly.

"Hmph, but enough of that. I need to rest now."

"But it's still the middle of the-" It was then the brown-haired youth realized what she meant. "Oh yes, rest." He held out the Rosario to her, and was surprised when she took his hand in hers instead.

"Never forget your place, Tsukune Aono," the female vampire spoke with a warm smile. "Don't make me put you there."

The human student laughed nervously, and felt the rosary removed from his hand. The next thing he saw was Inner Moka smiling at him, as she reattached the cross to its chain.

"Farewell for now, Tsukune," the silver-haired woman spoke, and then collapsed into his arms.

Tsukune caught the young girl, who'd reverted to her outer self. He then laid her on one of the beds. He looked to the door, and realized he'd kept the nurse waiting a lot longer than a minute. He smiled sheepishly as he opened the door. "Sorry about that, Nurse-san, you can come right-"

He paused as he realized Mikogami was standing outside, with the nurse trembling beside him.

"-in," Tsukune finished.

The robed man gazed at the brown-haired youth with his glowing eyes and foreboding countenance. "Yes, I think I shall."

* * *

Hoboy, could this day possibly get any worse? Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You already did."

"I'd better gets lots of screen time in the next chapter!"

Geez, some people. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I, Chapter VIII A Vampire's Judgment


	9. Part I Chapter VIII

A/N – Okay got another chapter done in the same month, it's an improvement. ^^;;; Anyway, thanks to all the happy readers who've enjoyed this fic, and I'm planning to make it just as good, if not better in the future. And again; read, review, and above all, enjoy.

I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed property of their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter VIII  
A Vampire's Judgment

Tsukune couldn't help but tremble as the chairman walked in the room. No sooner than he had that the door closed shut behind him. The robed man walked past the human student and regarded the unconscious body of Akashiya Moka, who rested on one of the beds in the infirmary. After several tense moments, he looked back towards the brown-haired youth. "Explain, Aono Tsukune," he began ominously. "What happened?"

The incognito human shivered in response. Though the head of the school usually had a mysterious air about him that made it nearly impossible to determine his mood, his brooding visage and demeanor clearly expressed his undeniable anger. That made Tsukune even more fearful of the school official before him.

"Those boys," the young man began hesitantly, "the ones, Moka-san said attacked her last night, they came after her again, during lunch." He looked to the floor. "They wouldn't listen to us, they couldn't believe Moka-san was innocent. They, they were going to kill her."

The robed man made no discernible reaction. "And thus you were forced to release the seal."

The boy gasped in response. "How did you know?"

"I've seen the situation repeated over two dozen times. Whenever you or your friends are in mortal danger, you remove her Rosario, and her inner self resolves the matter." He slowly lowered his chin, though his glowing eyes never left those of Tsukune. "However, in this instance, her actions cannot be excused. Even if her hand was forced, murder is still murder. And the damage to the cafeteria was extensive, was it not?"

Tsukune cringed in response. He swore that the chairman had read his mind, though he wasn't entirely certain.

"Do not be so surprised, the power of an S-class monster is immense. If such power were to run rampant, disaster would've doubtlessly followed. That is why most vampires don sealing artifacts, and have such strict laws upon their kind. The actions of Akashiya-san cannot be ignored, and she will be held accountable."

"Wait!" the brown-haired youth pleaded. "Don't hurt Moka-san!"

"It is not I she should fear. This matter must be brought before her father, who will undoubtedly decide her fate."

Tsukune gasped in horror. He remembered his encounter with the elder vampire, who nearly killed him in his quest to obtain a new Rosario for Moka. He was frightened at the concept of incurring his full wrath. "Please, Chairman-sama," he said desperately, "it's not Moka-san's fault."

"Then who killed those students in the cafeteria?"

The human student groaned to himself. He knew he couldn't have refuted Moka's actions earlier in the day.

"Do not think I am indifferent to her plight," the robed man spoke gravely. "Her presence has always been a boon to this academy." He looked towards the unconscious Moka. "However, as chief administrator of said academy, I have my responsibilities. I cannot ignore what just occurred a few moments ago, so I must act on behalf of the school, and the students I represent."

"But Chairman-sama-" Before Tsukune could protest further, the robed figure raised his gloved hand towards him. A huge flash of light shot forth, instantly blinding the brown-haired youth.

"Forgive me, Aono-san," the man's eerie voice spoke as the boy's consciousness faded, "but there are some secrets I cannot allow you to learn."

* * *

Within his private suite granted to him by the chairman, Colton Pierce sat in a plush chair, with a small table in front of him. He had his legs crossed, and rested his head on his knuckles. When he realized his position, he couldn't help but chuckle, for it reminded him so much of his former acquaintance. Adorning the walls were portraits of some of the more distinguished teachers on campus. There were two lamps on the walls, and one dangling from the ceiling. At the moment, none of them were lit. Though he personally had no need for such finery, he saw the value of surrounding himself with it, for it gave him an air of high standing, which was perfect for his mission.

Hovering over the table was a small, levitating crystal, that displayed the scene within the infirmary. He watched as the chairman stretched out his hand, and then a huge burst of light erupted that illuminated the entire room. Colton grimaced and instantly covered his face, as the blinding light shot forth from the crystal. After a few moments, the phenomenon subsided enough for the bald man to look safely. He noticed the crystal was glowing, but nothing else.

"Drat," the European man muttered, "he must be unconscious. Seems our host is more clever than I gave him credit."

At that moment, the air shimmered five feet from the crystal, and an insubstantial form materialized. "_Did you sense that just now,_" the figure asked in a distorted voice that concealed its identity.

"Yes, the chairman just neutralized the scrying crystal."

"_Hmm, he is a cunning individual. It seems our plan last night wasn't as successful as we'd hoped._"

"That is not entirely true," the historian dryly remarked. "Though the chairman is very perceptive, the same cannot be said for his students. They've taken the bait with scarcely a second thought. And once our next plan is enacted, Akashiya Moka shall become the most reviled individual on campus."

The translucent figure emitted a sinister chuckle. "_Excellent, Caesar would be proud, wouldn't you say?_"

"Indeed, and it shall put us one step closer to our objective."

"_And what of the chairman, he is clearly suspicious of our activities._"

Colton held his chin for a moment. "Yes, he is by far the greatest threat. We may have to deal with him in advance. Regardless, all has been prepared on my end for tonight. What of yours?"

"_Oh yes, I found the person you mentioned. Acquiring her services was only too easy. With her at the helm, no one will suspect our involvement. And those who do will be powerless to prevent it._"

The bald man smiled in bemusement, for he saw everything was currently going according to plan.

"_Now,_" the figure continued, "_if you're quite finished, I have another history lesson to give._"

Colton raised a hairless brow, but soon discerned the subject at hand. "Ah yes, how is that matter going?"

"_It might not be progressing as quickly as I desire, but I shall obtain the results we seek. And thanks to the chairman's edict, there's nowhere else for her to turn. I'll keep her occupied until our plans here are complete._"

"You do that."

"_But let's not waste any more time,_" the figure pointed out, "_or we risk being discovered._"

"Don't worry," Colton replied with a smirk, "by tomorrow night, our plans here will be complete."

The translucent being chuckled at that. "_Tomorrow night? I might have to continue the lesson afterwards, though it's a relief to know the deadline has been set._"

"Yes, after that we move on to the next phase."

"_I can hardly wait._" The figure rubbed its hands together. "_The travesty that occurred ten years ago shall be corrected, and then we'll show those fools the error of their ways. Our lord shall have his revenge._" The insubstantial entity laughed maniacally, and then fazed from existence.

The bald man leaned back in his chair, a look of unholy anticipation on his face. "Oh yes, the return of the dark lord is close at hand, and no one is any the wiser." A nefarious grin crossed his features. "Just as planned."

* * *

Tsukune came awake with a start. When he finally regained his senses, he found himself standing in the infirmary. "What happened," he asked himself. "The last thing I remember was talking to the chairman, and-" He gasped as he realized what occurred. He remembered the flash of light that shot from the robed man's hand, and couldn't remember anything afterward. "Oh no, Moka-san."

"Tsukune-san!" a little girl's voice piped up. "Finally, you're awake."

The brown-haired youth turned, and saw two familiar witches in the infirmary. "Yukari-chan, Ruby-san," he replied happily, and then scratched his head. "When did you come in?"

"The chairman allowed me to enter once his business here was complete," Ruby spoke up. "Naturally, Yukari-chan wanted to see you and Moka-san, too."

"Hai!" the younger witch interjected. "Say, where is the nurse? We didn't see anyone else here when we arrived."

"Um, she's-" The human student looked around the infirmary, and though he saw Moka still resting on a bed, there was no one else present save for the two witches. "Where did she go?"

"I don't like this, Tsukune," the older woman spoke seriously. "Moka-san needed immediate medical attention, and the only nurse on duty vanishes. Fortunately, working as a nurse earlier in the year helped out immensely."

Tsukune looked towards Moka, and saw that her face and torso were heavily bandaged. It reminded him of her condition after the final battle with the Public Safety Committee the previous year. Though it pained him to see her in such a state, he was at least relieved that her wounds had been treated.

"If only her physical condition was the only issue," Ruby remarked sadly.

"What do you mean?"

The dark-haired woman looked away for a moment. "After that, disaster in the cafeteria," she began, as she turned to Tsukune with an anguished look, "the chairman, has officially expelled Akashiya Moka."

The human student's breath caught in his throat, as his eyes went wide. He lost his balance for a moment, as he swore he felt his heart had stopped. He found himself unable to move or speak for several long moments. "That can't be," he finally uttered, his voice filled with shock. "Moka-san, expelled?"

"I don't want to believe it, either," the sophomore girl spoke with a morose gaze. "After everything we've been through together, everything she's done for the school, how could this happen?"

"You saw the destruction yourself, Yukari-chan," Ruby replied. "Defending life is honorable, destroying it is not. And the chairman, won't forgive her this time."

The child prodigy sighed sadly. Though she could tell her fellow witch disagreed with the school administrator's decision, she also knew she felt powerless to stop it. "Moka-san."

"We can't let it end like this," the human student spoke up. "I know Moka-san went too far, but we can't afford to lose her, especially not now with the school in turmoil."

"I know what you're trying to say, Tsukune-san," the older witch responded. "But a lot of people are blaming her for the disaster last night. I imagine that's how the fight back there began, isn't it?"

The incognito human looked away, and clenched his fists at that. Even though he knew Ruby was correct, he was horrified at the possibility that he might've never seen Moka again. "But they don't understand," he insisted. "They don't know what's really happening. Expelling Moka-san is a terrible mistake."

"None of us are disagreeing with you, Tsukune-san. However, the chairman made it clear the matter was not open for discussion." She stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know, I didn't want it to end like this, either. But once Moka-san has fully recovered, she will be escorted from the premises," she went on, as a despondent look crossed her features, "one way or another."

"They can't do this!" Yukari protested. "How dare they try to cast out my dear friend Moka-san! If it weren't for her, that thing might've destroyed the academy! And we still don't know who's behind this, desu."

"Moka-san knows," the human student said somberly.

"What?" both witches exclaimed in unison.

"Moka-san knows who's behind this," the younger girl asked in an excited voice.

"Easy there, Yukari-chan," Ruby chided, "Moka-san is still resting."

"Sorry, Ruby-san."

"It's alright, we both want to help Moka-san." She flashed a warm smile to the sophomore girl before she turned to the human student with a more serious expression. "Tsukune-san, just what did Moka-san tell you?"

The brown-haired youth bowed his head, and sighed deeply. "Moka-san said the one behind these attacks," he began in a heavy voice, "was Colton."

"_**WHAT!**_" Yukari and Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"That can't be," the younger witch protested. "Colton-sama is such a wise and learned man. He wouldn't do anything so destructive! I was trying to find him to see if he possibly knew a cure to your curse, Tsukune-san."

The incognito human aimed a hard look at his peer. "And what if he was the one who cast it," he asked. "Do you really think he'd help you then?"

"Tsukune," Yukari grumbled with a pout, "you're starting to sound like the other Moka."

"I know, she just wants to tear him apart for what's happened." He remembered the previous night, when Inner Moka snapped a tree in half, as if demonstrating the fate she had planned for Colton.

"And what of Moka-san," Ruby asked the young man.

"She can't stop shaking when he's around. She wanted to expose Colton before we faced him, that's why, she came to school in her condition."

He looked at the sleeping girl, uncertain whether to reveal her current plight. As he pondered the matter, the jewel in the middle of the vampire's Rosario began to glow. And though he knew the pink-haired girl was unconscious, he watched as she slowly nodded her head. Since he interpreted it as a sign of approval, he turned back to the two witches, who were baffled by the sleeping girl's actions, as the jewel ceased glowing.

Tsukune cleared his throat, which got the girls' attention. "And since yesterday, Moka-san's Rosario has been acting strangely. Just today, she nearly became the other Moka-san when those three girls bothered her, and I didn't even touch the Rosario."

Ruby's eyes went wide. "You mean it's become unstable," she asked. "How is that possible, it should be no different than her previous one."

"I don't know, I only know this started happening since yesterday."

The older witch frowned noticeably, and furrowed her brow. She knew Colton and his associates arrived the previous day. "Tsukune, tell me everything about that incident earlier today."

"Certainly."

The brown-haired youth relayed all the details about his and Moka's confrontation with the three insectoid students. Ruby looked perturbed while Yukari was shocked as how the Rosario's balance was disrupted with such little provocation. Tsukune even revealed the time Inner Moka's personality partially arose in the chairman's office, and how he had to struggle to prevent her complete manifestation.

Once Tsukune was finished, Ruby folded her arms as she looked at the pink-haired girl. "I see," she began serious, "so her Rosario _has_ become unstable. This changes everything."

"But Ruby-san," Yukari asked with a twinge of sadness, "how could this be? Colton-sama wouldn't, he couldn't do this."

"I don't want to believe it either, Yukari-chan. I noticed nothing suspicious about him during the tour I gave him yesterday." She looked back to her fellow witch, and Tsukune. "However, I can't deny these events all occurred since his arrival, and yet the chairman allowed him to remain to resolve the matter." She looked down to a part of the floor. "Still, we don't have anything to connect Colton to what's happened here. What I can do, though, is tell the chairman about Moka-san's Rosario. I just wish I could do more for her."

All three people became silent, as they realized their situation. Even if they knew Colton was responsible, without concrete evidence, they couldn't get the chairman's assistance in the matter. They were all perturbed that the chairman seemed to have been helping Colton instead, but Tsukune and Ruby especially knew that the school administrator was very clever, and though the reasons behind his actions were not always clear, through them the school had survived to the current day.

The eleven-year-old girl hummed to herself, and then her expression immediately brightened. "I know, this gives me all the more reason to interview him! I should do that the next time I see him, desu."

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune interjected worriedly, "you can't face him alone. You don't know how dangerous he is."

"It's just an interview," the child prodigy pointed out, "not an inquisition. I'll be fine."

The brown-haired youth looked unconvinced. "I don't know about this, Yukari-chan."

"Hey, I've wanted to interview him since yesterday. It'll make a great article for the paper, I'm a bit ashamed I hadn't thought of it sooner." She rubbed the back of her head, and laughed in embarrassment.

Tsukune and Ruby exchanged dubious glances.

"Anyway," Yukari spoke up, "I need to get back to class, so do you, Tsukune-san. You don't want any more failing grades, do you, desu?"

The brown-haired youth winced sharply, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. "Do you have to bring that up now?"

"Hurry up, Tsukune-san. I'll give you the honor of walking me to class."

The incognito human groaned to himself, mourning his plight. He hoped no one got the wrong idea, though it admittedly seemed unlikely. "Coming, Yukari-chan."

The young witch grabbed his hand and happily pulled him out of the room, which left Ruby alone with Moka. The dark-haired woman looked gravely towards the sleeping vampire. "Moka-san, I don't disbelieve you, though I truly hope you're wrong. If Colton is as dangerous as you and Tsukune claim, I don't want to think what he might have planned for the school." She looked towards the door. "I wonder if this is what happened during that time the chairman mentioned. Could some, terrible history be repeating itself?"

She sighed deeply, lowered her head, and then turned back to the pink-haired girl. "Moka-san, what happened between you and the chairman? He wouldn't say a word." She walked over to the unconscious girl. When she took a closer look, she noticed a few strands of silver within her usually predominantly pink hair. That alone was enough to startle the witch. She was even more so when she saw Moka's hands. Upon closer inspection, she noticed her fingers were slightly elongated, as were her nails. Though Ruby knew it wasn't as much as when Moka was in her full vampire form, it was still a sign of her true nature, and it disproved her supposedly human appearance save to the most casual observer. "Is this the result of your Rosario's instability?"

Moka made no answer, which didn't surprise the dark-haired woman.

Ruby headed for the door, and looked over her shoulder towards Moka. "In any case, I'll definitely let the chairman know about this, and what Tsukune's told me about Colton. Don't worry, my friend, we won't fail you." With that, she left the infirmary, carefully closing the door behind her.

* * *

Elsewhere on the academy grounds, a black-garbed man sat behind his desk within a darkened room, barely illuminated by random candles along the walls. Before him was a young woman in matching attire. Flanking the woman were four more similarly clad individuals, two male and two female. Everyone in the room wore deadly serious expressions.

"Are you certain of this," the man behind the desk asked.

"Yes, Kuyou-sama," the young woman courteously replied. "It is as reported, the one behind the cafeteria riot was Akashiya Moka."

The head of the Public Safety Committee smirked. "You have done well, Michiru," he remarked. "It seems your little undercover stint has been most beneficial. Return to the infirmary and keep me informed."

"As you command."

The young woman left Kuyou's office, as the tall man leaned back in his chair, his fingertips pressed tightly against one another, as he contemplated the issue at hand.

"You seem awfully pleased with the report, Kuyou-san," a mature woman's voice within the room.

Everyone immediately turned, trying to locate the source of the voice. The incensed blonde man rose from his chair. "How did you get in here," he demanded.

"Is that really important now? Seems our little nemesis has finally overstepped her bounds."

Kuyou narrowed his golden eyes. "I don't appreciate intrusions, even from your lot."

"My my, do you really think so little of us? After all, we're all on the same side, are we not?"

The incognito demon fox scowled deeply, which made his subordinates very fidgety. He knew exactly who was speaking to him, what baffled him was the unorthodox methods she used. Last he knew, the person in question wasn't known for stealth. And he was usually very skilled at detecting demonic auras, but he didn't know the woman was in the room until she'd spoken out loud, which truly unnerved him.

"What do you want," he finally demanded. "State your business or begone."

"The same as you, the complete defeat and ruination of Akashiya Moka. Doesn't the atrocities she'd committed over the past two days upset you? I thought you'd be too eager to humble that draconian sick-minded extremist."

Kuyou looked somewhat perplexed at her choice of words, but realized they described Moka only too well in his book. "If you only knew," he started with a fierce stare. "Ever since that incident last year, the honor and good name of the Public Safety Committee has been tarnished. Because of that vampire and her cohorts, our power and authority has been unjustly curtailed." He rose from his chair. "How can we perform our duty as protectors of the school with our hands so tightly bound?" He slammed his gloved hands onto his desk in aggravation.

"Yes," the unseen woman spoke, "that foolish little child has such a knack for making life difficult for everyone. Her blatant disrespect for rules and authority are known throughout the school. But that arrogance is about to become her undoing."

"How so?"

"After that incident last night, it seems the student body is starting to take matters into their own hands. And if things continue as they have, the school will descend into anarchy. The chairman will have to act in such an instance, he cannot forever ignore her penchant for chaos, now can he?"

The blonde man turned to the speaker, who was fully concealed within the shadows of the room. With his heightened visual senses, he easily identified her just by her figure. He found something rather amiss about her aura, but chose not to expose her at the moment. He knew well of Moka's rebellious streak, and long desired to have extinguished it personally. The last thing he needed was the chairman or anyone else denying him of his vengeance. And the more he pondered the issue, the more he realized that it was just the opportunity to restore the committee's authority in the school. The only thing he found curious was the woman making the offer, but silently decided to play along, if only for the moment. "And what do you suggest," he finally spoke, "how do you plan to rectify this matter?"

The stranger chuckled to herself. "I do believe the gentlemen outside your office now would be more suited to relaying such plans."

Kuyou narrowed his golden eyes into deadly slits. He stared intently at the door which led out of his office, and sensed no one outside. The PSC leader detested anyone who trifled with him, and dealt with such individuals with extreme prejudice. Even though he personally deemed it against his fellow judgment, he turned to his subordinates. "Open it."

One of the male officers bowed, and headed for the door. He turned the handle, and stepped aside as he pulled the door open. Through the passageway emerged two men in matching black suits. One was a tall thin man, completely hairless and possessed elongated features, including a somewhat conical head. The other looked far more powerful, with blue and orange colored hair. His red slitted eyes and fangs reminded Kuyou of a vampire, though he had a peculiar scent about him, one dissimilar with the race the demon fox despised so much. He took in the taller man's scent, and crinkled his nose in response. The newcomer definitely smelled reptilian, though his actual race was indeterminable at that juncture.

The blonde man sat back into his chair, and shot an ominous look at the strange pair. "You have five minutes," he spoke in a deathly quiet voice. "Do not disappoint me."

"Don't worry, Kuyou-san," the woman replied, "you won't be."

* * *

The chairman sat alone in his office, as he pondered recent events. Barely a few weeks ago, he'd sensed a very faint but distinct imbalance within the academy. It almost seemed that the fabric of reality itself had been affected in some unknown manner. However, despite all of his, Ruby's, and the Bus Driver's efforts, they couldn't discern the source. It always seemed to evade them, no matter how hard they scryed. That alone made the chief school official suspicious, for he'd always been keen in detecting potentially dangerous abnormalities within the academy. All he knew was a great storm was approaching the school, one that hadn't been witnessed in hundreds of years. He remained watchful for anything out of the ordinary.

Dissatisfied with the results on his end, he sought information from outside the academy. After some time, he received word of a strange man who'd suddenly appeared in the southeastern part of Europe. He appeared to be an expert in ancient Romanian history, though his background was very much a mystery, and that made the chairman far more suspicious. He knew well what happened in the old days, and knew such a man appearing in that region of the world was no coincidence. He utilized his network of contacts in order to learn more about the man, whose aura, he soon learned, matched that of no other known youkai in existence.

And then, three weeks later, he received a request from one Pierce Colton for an official visit of the school, for information purposes alone to be discussed with his peers abroad. The chairman chuckled at that, for he knew many well-known youkai scholars in that region, and if none of them knew Colton, then he guessed the supposed researcher had an ulterior motive in his visit. Nevertheless, the chairman saw it as an opportunity to discern the man's agenda. And if he'd found it detrimental to the school, he would've dealt with Colton very discreetly, and severely. He had no intention of exposing his students to the horrors of ancient times.

The first sign of real trouble was the curse cast on Aono Tsukune. The chairman noticed the imbalance he sensed earlier had intensified, barely a day before Colton and his associates arrived at the school. That in itself was a warning signal to the robed man, who had Ruby guide him throughout the school, and told her to report any information regarding the true nature of his visit. He was a bit disappointed that her report proved inconclusive, but he'd always been a patient man, and knew the truth would've come out in time.

However, after the undead uprising and the lunchtime brawl, he knew that time was no longer on his side. The tension was building within the school, and many students had begun to take matters into their own hands. And he knew without immediate action on his part, the school could've descended into a state of anarchy, and possibly been destroyed in the ensuing chaos. And that was something he couldn't have afforded, especially after it had barely escaped a global disaster after the fiasco with Lilith's Mirror.

To that end, he chose to confront Akashiya Moka within the infirmary. He especially noted her actions had become increasingly erratic since Colton came to Youkai, as had her Rosario. He was very certain that the imbalance he sensed the month before had affected it, which in turned had begun to affect Moka herself. He knew of a means to circumvent the seal in order to converse with her hidden side, whom was responsible for the destruction of the cafeteria. Once he employed it, there were no discernible side effects, so he began his inquiry. But after almost a minute, an unforeseen reaction occurred, and he was forced to relent. And as he saw the girl lose consciousness, he realized that his method of awakening her inner self had done more harm than good.

"I am sorry, Akashiya-san," the robed man spoke mournfully. "I had not anticipated such a reaction." He bowed his head solemnly. "Not only did I fail to learn what you knew of the situation, I never told you of your sister's disappearance. Doubtlessly, your father will be wroth with what has occurred." He bowed his head somberly. "I intend to give a full account of what happened. He definitely needs to know, if he doesn't already, about our guests, and about... him." His gloved hands tightened as the image of a towering shadowed man appeared in his mind, with no visible features save for a pair of burning red eyes.

Around that time, he sensed a familiar presence within his office. He looked up, and saw the Bus Driver emerging from the shadows. "You seem troubled, old friend," he noted, as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Yes, the situation seems to be rapidly deteriorating. It appears the time has come for direct action in this matter."

The mustached man's glowing eyes widened in response. "What happened between you and the girl, if I may ask?" He looked towards the chairman's desk, and saw a coiled whip lying upon it. He quickly realized its significance. "Ah, you used that old memento. I never thought I'd see it again."

"Nor did I intend to utilize it, but I had to confront the girl. And with the seal acting erratically, I thought circumventing it was the best option." He sighed deeply. "However, it seems to have only exacerbated the situation further. Our comrade will not be pleased."

"What actually happened, chairman?"

The robed man rose from his chair. "I used the whip to neutralize the seal and awaken her alternate persona. Nothing happened at first, but then I sensed a faint yet very foul energy within the girl, and the whip reacted to it." He walked up beside the school employee. "At first I hoped I was wrong," he continued, "but with what's happened recently, there is no denying it now." He walked in front of the uniformed man and faced him fully. "Akashiya Moka has been afflicted with a curse," he explained, "**his** curse." His eyes glowed even more ominously as he finished speaking.

The driver's mouth gaped open slightly, as the hand that held his cigar lowered to his side. "No way," he began incredulously, "you mean he's actually returned? How is that possible, I thought he was gone forever."

"As did I, old friend. And since that time, there had been no sign of him." He looked back to the whip on his desk. "But after what I witnessed in the infirmary, along with what's happened over the past month, I wonder if it is still the case."

"Have you contacted your associates in Europe?"

"Yes, they'd also seen nothing which indicated he might've returned. And none of them knew of a Colton Pierce."

The bus driver took another puff of his cigar. "So you allowed him to come here to discover the truth firsthand," he remarked. "I figured as much."

"Yes, old friend. But the only way to know for sure is to face him directly."

The mysterious man exhaled another cloud of smoke. "So what have you got in mind?"

"I shall keep him occupied while you escort the girl from the academy. That, disaster in the cafeteria is the perfect alibi."

The driver actually smiled again. "I see, I'll take her to her father. Once she's there, Colton won't be able to get close to her. Brilliant, chairman. But what about the boy, should've we move him as well?"

"Normally I would concur, but unlike the girl, there's no immediate reason to explain his absence. And if we move both of them, Colton will doubtlessly attempt to intercept. Moreover, how do you think her father will react if his daughter and the boy are brought to him?"

The bus driver foresaw a very insulting lecture, followed by a rather brutal and painful demise.

"Moreover," the mysterious figure continued, "if the boy disappears, his friends will doubtlessly attempt to find him. We cannot have them all depart the academy... yet."

"This is an awfully big risk you're taking, chairman."

"I agree, but if it's concerning him, then there's no alternative. With the lineage of the hero long gone, there are a scarce few in the world that could possibly challenge him."

"You think this was his idea the whole time?"

The robed man shook his head. "No, if that were the case, he would've revealed himself long ago. Centuries have passed with no sign of him, he had more than ample time." He sighed to himself. "But again, the only one who knows the whole truth is Colton Pierce."

The driver looked meaningfully at his associate. "It's been a long time since the school has faced this kind of a crisis."

"I know, we created this school in order to prevent such horrors from being repeated in the future. But now, that dark time is repeating itself, the next wave of the storm is coming swiftly."

"You mean tonight?"

"It may come even sooner, I cannot clearly tell. What I can tell is that everyone within this academy is in danger, as well as those outside. If that fiend were to return now, the results would be catastrophic. We cannot allow this. For the sake of those who have passed on, we must protect this school and its purpose."

"You can count on me, chairman. But what will you do about the boy?"

"I shall have Ruby oversee his safety, until this situation is resolved."

The driver frowned slightly. "But you know he won't take the news well, he still might try to rescue her."

"Even so, there is no one else I can entrust him to at the moment." He bowed his head solemnly. "We worked so hard to reach this point, to think that demon would rise again to ruin it. Losing them will be most detrimental, but it might be unavoidable."

"But that has yet to be seen, hasn't it?"

The chairman nodded without a word.

"Very well, I'll take care of the girl while you entertain our guests one more time. I only hope it's not too late." He melted into the shadows and vanished.

"That makes two of us."

* * *

Michiru headed for the infirmary after making her report to Kuyou. She'd already replaced her PSC uniform with her nurse's attire, in order to maintain her ruse. She noted that her superior was especially pleased with her report, and his mood was the best it had been the entire school year. To the best of her knowledge, ever since the failed execution of Aono Tsukune, the student police's importance had waned drastically. And during the year, tasks that should've been handled by the PSC were assigned to other individuals, most commonly the witch Toujyou Ruby. She knew that in particular infuriated Kuyou to no end, for she was one of the conspirators to opposed the student police the previous year. Granted, she didn't approve of everything the PSC did, but knew as long as Kuyou was in charge, nothing would've changed.

Once she reached the infirmary, she saw a familiar man standing by the door. She easily recognized him as the academy's bus driver. Though he appeared to be but an employee, his eyes resemble those of the chairman, and his knowledge of current events was vast. No one knew his true purpose within the school, but it was visibly greater than most people believed. There were rumors about that he was one of the Three Dark Lords, but nothing had been ever confirmed.

"Welcome back," the man urbanely spoke. "Hope you haven't been too busy."

Michiru tried to maintain her composure under the man's glowing gaze. "I... just had to step out of the office for a minute."

"Overworked?" He took a puff of his cigar and exhaled away from her. "Not surprising, considering what happened during lunch. Poor Yuji-san's nerves must be shot by this fiasco."

"Yes, I'm sure," the undercover agent warily replied. She privately wondered if he knew about her allegiance with the PSC, and was attempting to expose her. She didn't sense any other officers in the area, and since her supposed accuser was a school employee, she found her situation very precarious.

"Anyway," the uniformed man spoke up, "I understand Akashiya Moka is recovering inside from that brawl. Is that true?"

Michiru's orange eyes widened in response. "_How did he know,_" she thought to herself.

"Relax, it's just a question. Is she in there or not?"

The nurse quickly regained her calm demeanor. "Yes, she's, right inside," she replied carefully.

"May I see her?"

Michiru tensed up immediately. She suspected it wasn't an actual question, though the man's expression hadn't changed, which made her even more suspicious. Nevertheless, she knew anything the driver learned would've eventually found it's way to the chairman. And she definitely wanted to stay on the administrator's good side, especially in the current state of events.

"Yes," the PSC agent finally replied, "right... this way."

"Splendid." He paused and watched as the door was opened for him. "And nurse?"

"Yes," the young woman asked warily.

"You don't need to be so timid around me. It's not like I'm anyone important."

Michiru looked decidedly unamused, as her forehead took on a bluish haze.

She led the way inside, and was shocked to discover an empty cot where Akashiya Moka had once laid. The sheets had been folded neatly, and her bandages lied atop them. She looked to the bus driver, whose smile had lessened somewhat but not entirely faded. She quickly searched the area for any clues about the missing girl's whereabouts.

* * *

The azure-clad man watched as the nurse disappeared into the back of the office. He then looked back at the bed, disturbed at the unsettling turn of events. "_Chairman,_" he spoke telepathically, "_we have a problem._"

* * *

Okay, how many people didn't see that coming?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh boy, guess no one was fooled there. But just where has our troubled heroine gone?

"Say another word, and I shall disembowel you with a rusty butterknife."

Yikes! Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter IX Trail of Despair


	10. Part I Chapter IX

A/N – Hello, to start with, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I know I promised more than one it would be released in mid-May, and I'm ashamed to not fulfilling it. So in order to make up for it, I plan to release this and the next two chapters in June. Hopefully that should satisfy everyone, and I appreciate those who've read the fic faithfully since the beginning. So, with that in mind, on to the show.

And again, I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the Castlevania games. They are the licensed property of their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter IX  
Trail of Despair

Moka hid silently deep within the woods outside the school, though she despised it immensely. The one thing that she hated more than anything was loneliness. She was still shaken from her encounter with the chairman, and looked down at her Rosario. "Explain to me again," she asked her inner self, "why are we hiding out like this?"

"_You know what happened back there,_" Inner Moka replied telepathically, "_the chairman can no longer be trusted. Looks like we'll have to deal with him __**and**__ Colton._"

The pink-haired girl sighed wearily in response. "You do realize you're talking about facing the head of the school, don't you," she asked in an uncertain voice. "Even if it comes to that, and we do manage to defeat him, what will happen to the school?" A dreadful thought came to her, and she gasped in response. "You don't think he did that on purpose, do you?"

The sealed demon somberly closed her crimson irises. She knew exactly what her counterpart had suggested, and what it entailed. Unfortunately, she saw little alternative in the matter. "_At this point,_" she began, "_I don't really care. If he won't do anything to stop Colton,_" she continued, opening her burning red eyes, "_I will._"

Moka made a sad face at her declaration.

"_I know,_" the silver-haired woman spoke through the Rosario, "_Chichi-ue worked so hard to help build this school._" She looked to her hands, as she slowly closed them into fists. "_And I hope he can possibly forgive me one day, for what I must do._"

The young vampire sensed the heaviness in her alternate persona's heart. Unlike her sister, she truly cared about the school, and the thought of possibly destroying it in order to stop Colton's ambitions weighed heavily on her as well. "If it must come to this," she began, "why don't we find our friends," she asked, as her expression wavered slightly. "Find Tsukune."

"_You idiot,_" Inner Moka replied with a scowl, "_if we get near Tsukune, the chairman will spot us in a second._"

The pink-haired girl looked startled at that. "How can you be so sure?"

"_You know about that choker he made Tsukune wear. I'm certain he's using it keep tabs on him. We can't risk getting close to Tsukune._" A deep sigh came from within the rosary. "_Maybe, we should've __never gotten close._"

"**HEY!**" the sophomore exclaimed indignantly. "Are you saying you regret meeting Tsukune? How could you, he's the best friend I've ever had in my life! Without him I would've still been lonely, and you would've never awakened! Don't you even think about abandoning him!"

Inner Moka instantly regretted her careless slip of the tongue. She was also stung by her counterpart's remark about never being released from her prison. Even though she was tempted to lash out verbally at her, she knew it would've led to a long meaningless argument, which she'd seen her outer self caught up in far too many times for her tastes.

The pink-haired girl relaxed a bit, relieved that her counterpart had held her tongue. She definitely wasn't in the mood for an argument. "I won't give him up," she spoke in a calmer voice, "especially not now. I need him, and not just for his blood. I know he can help us stop whatever Colton's planning for the school."

"_And how will you get close enough without Mikogami noticing,_" the sealed persona asked pointedly.

Moka sighed to herself. "I don't know, but I'll think of something. I just hope you're wrong about the chairman. I wouldn't want to imagine what could happen if he was really on Colton's side."

The silver-haired woman said nothing at first. She also dreaded the possibility, but refused to admit it. As she pondered the issue, she sensed a familiar presence nearby. "_Hold that thought,_" she spoke to her outer self, "_we have company._"

The female vampire looked about the area. Though her senses weren't as keen as her inner self's, she also felt a familiar presence close to her position. She turned in its direction, and curiously went forward. She found herself approaching a dead tree, and beside it stood Kokoa.

The orange-haired girl blinked as her older sister approached her. "Onee-chan," she asked.

"Kokoa," Moka asked in surprise, as she blinked repeatedly, "why are you out here by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same question, what are you doing hiding out during school?"

"It's a long story," the pink-haired girl replied. On an impulse, she reached out and tightly embraced her younger sister.

"Hey!" Kokoa protested, as she struggled to free herself. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just glad you're alright," Moka responded in a trembling voice, as she steadfastly refused to relinquish her hold. "I heard you'd disappeared from the school."

"I'm fine, now let me go! Only Onee-sama has the right to embrace me!"

The older vampire sighed mournfully, and released her sister. "Are you, are you still mad over what happened last night?"

Kokoa spun around, and folded her arms across her chest.

Moka sadly bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Kokoa. I know the other me said some very hurtful things to you." She took a step forward. "Kokoa, even though you don't acknowledge me as your sister, I still want to help you, if you'd let me."

"I don't need your help, " the orange-haired shot back.

The sophomore groaned to herself at her sister's sullen response. "If not me," she asked, "then who?"

Kokoa disdainfully thrust her nose into the air. "I am a royal vampire, I don't need trivial things like comfort. They are for those other useless youkai who pale in comparison to us."

The older vampire sighed deeply. She wished Tsukune was around, so he could've awakened her other self, who was seemingly the only person in school Kokoa admired. However, after what she recalled of the previous night, she wondered if it was still the case. "Kokoa," she finally said, "you don't have to be alone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." She walked up close to the younger girl. "Especially you, my dear sister."

Moka reached out towards her sister's shoulder, but she abruptly pulled away. Discouraged by the orange-haired girl's unfriendly demeanor, the sophomore turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," the younger vampire spoke up.

The pink-haired girl turned back to her sister. "Kokoa," she asked, a twinge of hope in her voice.

"Don't take this the wrong way," the freshman shot over her shoulder, "you still haven't answered my question." She turned and took two steps towards her sibling. "What are you doing out here?"

Moka was somewhat discouraged, though not overly surprised. However, she was relieved that Kokoa hadn't turned her away in her time of need, regardless of the expressed reason. She glanced down, and brought her fist under her chin. "There was a terrible fight during lunch," she began regretfully. "Some of the boys from Tsukune's dorm blamed me for that attack, and... and tried to kill me." She immediately broke down into tears, it had been years since she'd felt such intense hatred.

"Hmph, again you show your weakness," Kokoa retorted dismissively, as she turned away and folded her arms. "Onee-sama wouldn't care how those idiots felt about her. And if any of them were stupid enough to challenge her, she'd crush them." She turned back towards her older sister. "That's what it is to be a vampire," she continued, as she pointed at the tip of Moka's nose, "and that's why I'll never acknowledge you as my sister!"

Incensed by the younger girl's callous demeanor, the sophomore instinctively lashed out and slapped Kokoa hard across the face.

"You wanna die!" the livid freshman declared as she grabbed her familiar, which immediately began to transform.

"You idiot!" the pink-haired girl shot back. "That's the reason I got expelled from school today!"

"That's it!" Kokoa exclaimed as she held her morning star in both hands, and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm gonna send you straight to Hell you half-baked two-bit third-rate Onee-sama-" She stopped in mid-sentence, as a surprised look crossed her features. "Wait, did you just say expelled?" She glared at no one in particular. "Who's the idiot who dared to try and pass judgment on my Onee-sama?"

Moka emitted a deflated sigh, for though she saw nothing good in revealing the whole truth to her excitable sister, she knew she wouldn't stop pestering her until she relented. It was such times that the pink-haired girl wished she possessed her counterpart's seemingly limitless strength. "The chairman," she finally admitted.

"_**WHAT!**_" the orange-haired girl exclaimed. "Who does that old coot think he is, pretending to be superior to **MY** Onee-sama? Ooh, that miserable geezer," she continued with a vexed expression, as she slammed her morning star onto the ground. "I'm gonna make him wish he was never born for trying to impose his will on Onee-sama."

"Um, Kokoa-sama," Koumori said tentatively, "did you forget he's the head of the school, dechu?"

"Shut up, Kou-chan!" the freshman snapped. "If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!"

The transformed familiar winced, for he knew his mistress rarely consulted him on anything.

"You don't understand," Moka spoke to her fuming sister, "several people were killed in that fight." She brought her hands up, which trembled as she looked at them. "All by me." She clenched her fists together, as she tried to push the memories of the battle out of her mind.

"Good," Kokoa blandly remarked.

"Good!" the troubled girl shot back with an appalled look. "How can you say that, don't you care about anyone in this school?"

"I care about Onee-sama, and Onee-sama alone. Everyone else is just useless trash we can live without."

"How dare you!" Moka snapped. "That's the kind of attitude those people fought against! And if you were there, they would've attacked you, too!"

"Then I would've wiped the walls with those weaklings and saved Onee-sama the trouble of soiling her hands."

She released her weapon, and it turned back into Koumori. The bat flew near the older girl and closely examined her hair, face, and hands. "Um, Moka-sama," he began warily.

"She is not Onee-sama!" Kokoa interrupted. "Do not refer to that weakling as Onee-sama, or I'll use you for a biology experiment."

The bat shrieked at that, for he took great pains to avoid incurring his mistress' wrath. "I'm just saying," he began in a shaky voice, "she's starting to look a bit like Moka-sama today."

"Wh-what do you mean," the suddenly confused vampire asked the familiar.

"I see a bit of her hair, and her hands."

The pink-haired girl blinked repeatedly, trying to process the information. "I need a mirror."

"Sure thing," Kokoa replied with a devilish grin.

"Not that one!" Moka interrupted. "A regular one, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, eh," the bat replied with an uncertain expression.

"It's alright," the pink-haired girl replied, "I know what you mean."

Koumori sighed deeply. "That's a relief," he said gratefully. "_If only Kokoa-sama was as understanding as Moka-sama,_" he thought to himself, as he felt the older girl's grip on his body. Knowing exactly what she wanted, the bat polymorphed into a mirror which had batlike wings on the sides of its frame, and a bat head on top.

Moka's eyes went wide as she looked intently at her reflection. She saw a few locks of silver in her usually pink hair. Moreover, upon closer look, she saw her emerald irises had a slight reddish tinge to them, which she hadn't known beforehand. She was even more shocked to discover the scars on her face had completely healed. Her breath caught in her throat, as her mirror arm fell limply by her side. "It's worse than I thought," she said with a blank look, "the seal has degenerated so badly." Her head fell forward, as her pink and silver bangs fell into her eyes. "Tou-san will be furious."

She lost her grip on the mirror, which fell towards the ground. But before impact, Koumori immediately changed back into his usual form, and flew up towards Moka's face. "How could the seal have degenerated so quickly," he asked in confusion, "it's barely a month old."

"That stupid boy must've damaged it," Kokoa quipped. "This wouldn't have happened it he'd just left it to me!"

"**NO!**" Moka said sharply. "This is not Tsukune's fault!"

Both the orange-haired girl and her familiar were startled from the sophomore's outburst.

The young woman before them bowed her head, as if nonverbally apologizing for her heated words. "The Rosario was working fine until yesterday," she began, a twinge of sadness in her voice. "But since Colton Pierce came here, the seal's been acting erratically. Sometimes, my other half awakens partially while it's still in place."

"What," Koumori asked fearfully. "You mean that skull-faced man, dechu?"

"Yes. Ever since he arrived, terrible things have happened in the school." He held her Rosario in both hands. "This is but one of them."

"Kokoa-sama," the familiar spoke warily.

"You're getting so worked up over nothing, Onee-chan," the orange-haired girl interjected with a dismissive wave of her hand. "That old fool is no threat to us, he's just another idiot who has too much free time on his hands."

"You're need to take this more seriously, Kokoa!" Moka insisted. "He's dangerous, that whole attack last night was his doing. And no one else seems to realize it, not even the chairman." She sniffled to herself. "He... he allowed Colton to stay until this crisis is resolved. He doesn't know he's playing right into his hands."

"Are you serious, dechu," the familiar asked as she flew over the older girl's head. "And how is turning you into Moka-sama part of his plan?"

"I don't know," the sophomore replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. "But it didn't get like this until-" She paused, and sobbed more audibly. "Until the chairman, used that whip."

"Whip," Kokoa asked in surprise, "what whip?"

Moka wrapped her arms around herself. "The chairman wanted to speak with the other me, so he used this magic whip." She looked absently to her left wrist. "Once he wrapped it around my wrist, it neutralized the seal, even though the Rosario wasn't removed. But then something terrible happened and-"

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!**_" Kokoa screamed at the top of her lungs, rage written all over her young face. "Ooh, I knew that old man was crooked! He's nothing but a blasted bootlicker of those bigoted bellicose bloodthirsty Belmonts!"

"What are you talking about," the pink-haired girl asked, a shocked expression on her face.

"That thing is a murder weapon!" the younger vampire declared. "It's killed hundreds of thousands of innocent youkai over the ages!" She brought her face close to her sister. "Including vampires!"

"_What,_" Inner Moka asked telepathically. "_A weapon that can destroy vampires? Preposterous!_"

"That old geezer," Kokoa continued, "all that talk about coexistence with humans, ha! What a load of crock! He's nothing but a tyrant who rules by fear and deception, and kills anyone who opposes his twisted ideals!"

"How is that any different from us, dechu," Koumori asked.

The orange-haired girl drove her familiar into the ground with her fist, and stepped on him for good measure. "The difference is we royal vampires are a proud and noble race. And unlike certain school officials, we don't put on false airs. That con artist is the biggest fraud I've ever seen in my life, and we're going to take him down once and for all!"

"Hold on, Kokoa!" Moka spoke up. "You're getting way too ahead of yourself. What are these Belmonts you're talking about?"

"They're an evil clan of murderers who hunt down innocent youkai and kill them. No judge, no jury, just them as executioners. That whip they wield is the embodiment of evil itself! And the worst part is the humans call them heroes! Oh, the sheer audacity!"

"Wait a minute," the pink-haired girl asked suspiciously, "how come we've never heard about them? How come Daddy's never told us anything?"

"There's no time to explain!" Kokoa insisted. "I'm gonna end that old coot and destroy this sick joke of a school! Come, Koumori!" she commanded as she ran back towards the school.

"Wait for me!" the bat called out as he flew after his mistress.

"Kokoa, **NO!**" Moka cried out, but found her words had fallen on deaf ears.

Inner Moka growled in aggravation. "_Can't those simpletons think before they act,_" she asked irritably. "**AFTER THEM!**"

"Right!" The pink-haired girl ran through the woods, desperately trying to catch up with her fleeing sister.

* * *

Tsukune sat alone in detention again, studying for his English assignment later in the week. It annoyed him that he still six more days to serve, but he found it unavoidable at the moment. And though he was still distraught over Moka's fate, he knew he couldn't let it crush him, as it did earlier in the year when she sacrificed her life for the school. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that tragedy. Although the thought of never seeing Moka again terrified him, he silently vowed he would've found a way back to her. He was quite sure that if the roles were reversed, she would've done the same for him. That thought alone began to make his eventual choice easier. He hoped that once Colton's plans had been thwarted and peace returned to the school, then he could've made his choice.

He briefly looked up, and saw Ruby behind the desk instead of the chairman. He found that a welcome relief, for his supposed overseer was someone he trusted. With the head of the school acting increasingly suspicious, he began to have his own doubts about him. He didn't want to think of the possibilities of him deliberately cooperating with Colton, but if he found it was the case, he would've helped Moka and the others stop him. Granted, he realized it might've led to the downfall of the school itself, but if it was no longer true to its purpose, then he felt would've been better off without it.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise came from outside the room, along with enraged female shouting and the sound of running. Tsukune quickly lost his train of thought. "What in the world," he asked, as he rose from his desk.

"Stay where you are," Ruby commanded. "I'll check this out."

She immediately let the room, and closed the door behind her.

The brown-haired youth sat back down, as a faint prickling sensation came from his choker. "But that sounded like, Moka-san," he said to himself, "and Kokoa-chan." He blinked in confusion. "What could they be doing?"

* * *

Students dived out of the way as Kokoa charged down the hall like a mad bull, her huge mace slung over her shoulder. Five feet behind her, Moka raced after her headstrong sister, desperately trying to prevent yet another fiasco from occurring in the school that day.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that wrinkly old prunehead!" Kokoa called out. "I'm gonna pound him into blood pudding and then eat him!"

"Kokoa, stop!" Moka shouted as she chased after her sister. "You're causing a commotion again!"

"_When does she not,_" Inner Moka grumbled within the Rosario, as she rolled her eyes into the back of her head. "_Does the word 'subtlety' mean anything to her?_"

Were it not for the currently chaotic situation, the pink-haired girl might've laughed at that.

"_Shut up!_" the sealed persona snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Moka replied defensively.

"_You were thinking it._"

"How could I not?"

Inner Moka growled irritably within the Rosario.

"There will be no forgiveness for amoral, bureaucratic old bozos who think they can pull rank with superior beings like ourselves!" the orange-haired girl continued, oblivious to everything else around her. "I'm gonna make an example of that backbiting geezer's sad excuse of an seriously overextended life. And when I'm through with him, his tombstone will read, _**'KILLED BY A VAMPIRE!'**_"

Both Mokas groaned at that.

* * *

Two freshman boys watched the vampires race down the hall. One was a tall young man with a crewcut and stitches on his head, while the other was shorter and more stocky.

"Man," the taller boy spoke, "that little brat is causing trouble again? How does she keep from getting expelled?"

"You said it, Vic," his cohort replied. "I hate people who think the rules don't apply to them."

The freshman grunted in response. "This is just like that mess at the opening ceremony. Man, I so want to see her get her comeuppance."

"Me too, now she's threatening to kill the headmaster?"

"And eat him afterwards." He shook his head ruefully. "Could this possibly get any worse?"

The portly boy got an idea. "I can think of one way."

Vic slowly turned his gaze to him. "How?"

"His tombstone could read, 'Killed by a strawberry.'"

The taller boy smashed his compatriot over the head with his fist. "Iggy, where do you come up with these lamebrained ideas?"

"It was just a thought," the burly freshman replied as he rubbed his head. "I mean, how can you not notice?"

Vic rolled his eyes up into the back of his head. "Why me?"

* * *

Kokoa raced up to the top floor where the chairman's office was located, with Moka still in hot pursuit. She charged headlong down the hall, headed straight for the chairman's door. "Better have your last will and testament written up!" the younger vampire declared, "because the express train to your ultimate demise is coming through! No refunds, no plea bargaining, just a humongous serving of excruciating torment and death headed your way!" The freshman leaped into the air with a primal scream, her mace slung over her shoulder. She came down, and swung with all her strength at the door. However, before her weapon made contact, it was stopped by an unseen force and repelled. Kokoa stumbled back, and gracelessly landed on the floor.

The orange-haired girl rubbed her posterior, annoyed by what had occurred. "What the hecht," she spoke in aggravation. She quickly got to her feet. "It'll take more than some cheap parlor trick to stop me!" She charged towards the door, swung her morning star, and got the same results. She tumbled back down the hall towards her sister.

"Kokoa," Moka spoke worriedly.

Undaunted, the freshman rose to her feet again, and slung her weapon over her shoulder. "You can't hide forever, old man!" she called out defiantly. "I'll break down that door, and then I'll break **YOU!** Nothing can save you from my all-powerful wrath!" She screamed as she raced towards the door. As she slammed her mace against the barrier, she found herself repelled yet again, and tumbled back towards Moka.

The younger vampire growled in aggravation as she got to her feet. She blew a few strands of orange hair out of her face. "Alright," she spoke irritably, "third time's the charm."

"Um, that was the third time, Kokoa-sama," Koumori interjected in his mace form.

"Shut up!" Kokoa snapped. "This time, there's no way that stupid barrier will hold. Nothing can withstand our sovereign power!" She charged headlong towards the door again. But before she reached it, she felt something had grasped her ankle and she found herself pulled onto the floor. She soon found similar restraints on her arms. "What is this!" she demanded, as she felt yet another restraint on her waist. "Who dares interfere with an all-powerful vampire?"

"Someone who's growing very tired with your incorrigible antics, Shuzen-san," an annoyed woman's voice replied behind her.

Moka gasped as she recognized the voice. She'd just barely dodged as she'd seen black tendril-like appendages shoot forth out of the corner of her eye. She blinked a few times, and saw her sister constrained by said appendages. She cautiously looked back, and saw a familiar woman ten feet behind her. She also saw the tendrils in question came from witch's six feathered wings. "Ruby-san," the pink-haired girl called out.

The older iwtch gave the sophomore a stern look. "Explain yourself, Moka-san. What do you and Shuzen-san think you're doing?"

The young vampire laughed nervously, and gave the witch an embarrassed smile, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head. "I was, trying to stop Kokoa from causing any more trouble."

The witch looked somewhat unimpressed, but chose not to comment. Her gaze turned to the still bound Kokoa, who struggled to free herself from her fetters. "And you, Shuzen-san," she began with a vexed expression, "assaulting the chairman's office, probably plotting to take his life, and this after you were suspended for what you did last night." The corners of her mouth lowered into a dark scowl. "Ever since you came here, you've caused one calamity after another. But this time, you have more than overstepped your bounds. And once the chairman hears of this latest fiasco, you'll be expelled for sure." Her pink eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "And rest assured, your father will receive a full report of what you've wrought here."

"Can it, you puppet!" the orange-haired girl shot back defiantly. "That old coot is a fraud! The school is a fraud! And I'm gonna put an end to this sick charade once and for all!"

Ruby immediately produced her wand. "You try my patience, Shuzen-san," she warned the younger girl. "You are no one to question the integrity and purpose of this school, not after everything you've done." She aimed her scepter at the bound vampire. "Stand down, Shuzen Kokoa. Your time here is at an end."

"Shut your cakehole! You don't have a clue what's going on, you're just a puppet of that con artist posing as a priest. But I see him for what he really is, an agent of those vile Belmonts. And once Dad finds out, he'll kill the old prune himself and burn down this useless school."

"You dare call Mikogami-sama a fraud?" the witch snapped, as her wings glowed with a purple aura. She slammed Kokoa hard onto the floor, and her elongated feathered retracted back into her wings. "That's it," she continued as the jewel in her scepter glowed brightly, "no more mercy for you!"

Moka immediately moved in front of the witch, holding her arms out wide.

Ruby narrowed her eyes into deadly slits. "Get out of my way," she spoke in a cold, hostile voice.

"No!" the pink-haired girl shot back. "I can't let you hurt my sister!"

"She's plotting to kill the chairman, how can you expect me to overlook that?"

The young vampire sighed deeply. "Because, even after all the trouble she's caused, she's still my little sister. Nothing will ever change that."

Ruby grimaced in frustration. "Moka-san, you know she doesn't feel the same for you. Have you forgotten how her stunt with Lilith's Mirror led to your death?"

Moka brought her fist under her chin, and looked downwards. "I know, but-"

As the conversation went on, Kokoa had ample time to recover. A sinister smirk crossed her features as she looked towards her older sister. "This is perfect," she said to herself. Springing to her feet, she rushed forward, grabbed the distracted girl behind the waist with one arm and brought her into a horizontal position. Continuing to charge forward, she drove her surprised sister headfirst into Ruby's midsection, which knocked her down the hall and hard onto the floor. Satisfied with the results, she dropped her sister, and ran down the hallway, her maniacal laughter trailing behind her.

"Wait for me, Kokoa-sama!" Koumori called out as he flew after his mistress.

A few seconds later, Moka got off the floor, holding the top of her head. She looked down the hall, and saw the raven-haired woman lying on the floor. "Ruby!" she called out, as she ran to her side. She knelt down by the fallen witch, horrified by what she'd seen. "Kokoa," she said in a broken voice, "how could you?"

"_That insolent little worm,_" Inner Moka growled deep within her counterpart's mind. "**AFTER HER!**"

The pink-haired girl looked down the hall where her sister had fled. She looked down one last time at the prone Ruby, who groaned in pain from the surprise attack. "Kokoa," she said to herself, "you've gone too far this time." She immediately took off after her errant sister.

* * *

The irreverent freshman sped away from the chairman's office, with Koumori desperately trying to keep up.

"Kokoa-sama," the familiar called out, "not to downplay your miraculous escape, but was it really necessary to use your sister as a weapon?"

"Shut up!" the vampire shot back. "That travesty is not my sister! I can do as I please to her! Moka-sama won't care what happens to that useless persona."

"I wouldn't too sure about that," the bat spoke warily. "I hope she isn't still mad over what happened last night."

"That was not my fault!" the freshman shot back defensively. "Those worthless youkai have messed with her mind! We need to restore her to her true self, so she'll never abandon her loved ones again!"

"In other words, you, dechu," Koumori replied in a dubious tone of voice.

"Exactly, I'm the only one who truly cares about her! Once she's remembered her true self, she'll forget everything that happened here." Her emerald eyes looked down the hall. "_And I'll make sure she forgets all about you, Aono Tsukune,_" she thought to herself. "_After a few centuries, you'll be nothing more than a memory best left forgotten._"

As she pondered her next plan of action, a door along the side of the corridor swung open, and a vacuum-like force pulled Kokoa towards the open doorway. She desperately clung to the side of the frame with all her strength, and Koumori latched his talons onto her pigtails.

"Kokoa-sama!" the familiar cried out. "We're being pulled in!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" the vampire snapped. "What is this nonsense?" She desperately tried to pull herself out of the doorway, but the force that pulled at her was much stronger than she'd anticipated. Even though she clearly didn't expect such an obstacle, she refused to admit it. Even worse, there were no edges along the wall to grasp save for the doorway, which made Kokoa's plight all the more bleak.

"_**KOKOA!**_" a girl's voice called out from down the hall.

"Oh crap," the orange-haired girl grumbled, "not her!"

A few moments later, a strong hand clutched onto her wrist, and the face of Moka appeared in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing," the freshman demanded.

"Kokoa," the pink-haired girl spoke urgently, "give me your hand!"

"Get lost! I don't need your help!"

"**GIVE ME YOUR HAND **_**NOW, KOKOA!**_" Moka shouted in an unusually commanding tone.

Koumori was shocked by the unfamiliar inflections, but Kokoa was insulted instead. "Who do you think you trying to command me, you useless piece of trash!" She released one hand to try and strike at Moka's wrist, but only succeeded in completely losing her grip on the door frame. She felt herself pulled into the room, but stopped in midair. She looked behind her, and saw a huge black swirling vortex behind her, ceaselessly pulling at her. "What in the world is that?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no!" Koumori cried out in horror. "Are we being sucked into another dimension, dechu?"

"Not if I can help it!" Moka's voice called out over the vortex.

Kokoa looked back to the doorway, and saw her sibling holding onto her wrist with one hand and the doorway with the other. Her mixed hair flew wildly about, hiding her face from view. The orange-haired girl struggled to free herself from her sister's grip, but found it increasingly difficult in her current situation. "Let me go!" she snapped. "I don't want to be saved by a weakling like you!"

"Um, I don't think this is the time to be picky, dechu," her familiar commented. "Please, Moka-sama, don't let go of Kokoa-sama!"

"_**SHE IS NOT MOKA-SAMA!**_" the younger girl screamed at the top of her lungs. She struggled even more aggressively to free herself, indifferent to what would've occurred. As she did, she heard a crunching sound from the direction of the doorway. "What was that," she asked with a leery expression.

Koumori looked forth, and saw that even though Moka wasn't losing her grip, the side was beginning to crack under the stress. "Oh no, the door frame!"

A split second later, the force of the vortex combined with the vampire's superhuman grip ripped out a section of the frame, and all three were pulled screaming into the void. The door promptly slammed shut behind them.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Ruby ran down the hall, still holding her sore ribs. She suddenly stopped her pursuit when she reached the door of a rather infamous classroom. She sensed the area around her. "That's odd," she thought to herself, "the trail of their youki ends here." She briefly inspected the door, and found it to be locked, which didn't surprise her. And though there were also no signs of forced entry, she noticed the side of the door frame was damaged. As she took a closer look, she saw a sizable chunk was missing from the frame. She placed her hand inside the gap, and saw it was all but a perfect fit. Ruby gasped in horror as a dreadful thought came to her. She immediately slid the door open and then headed inside.

The dark-haired woman saw the inside was rather dark and foreboding. That didn't overly surprise her, though she was a bit disturbed that she couldn't have sensed Moka or Kokoa anywhere in the area. Not to mention the owner of said classroom was absent, so Ruby had no one to question about the vampires' whereabouts.

"This is not good," Ruby thought to herself, "our enemies seem to be one step ahead of us." She looked to the doorway which led out of the room. "I must tell the chairman about this immediately. I just hope it's not too late." She vacated the premises and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The last thing Moka recalled before being pulled into the void was a brilliant green light. It reminded her of the fateful day when Lilith's Mirror was unleashed on the school.

"_Stay back!_" Inner Moka said sharply.

"_But,_" the pink-haired girl interjected.

"_You say you trust Tsukune, but with that little strength, it's not enough to protect him!_"

Another flash of light shot forth, and Moka found herself looking up at a high ceiling. She quickly sat up, holding the side of her head. "What happened," she asked herself. "I remember being trying to save Kokoa from-" She stopped in mid-sentence, and frantically looked about the area. She found her younger sister lying on a black marble floor near her. She immediately went to her side. "Kokoa!" she said desperately. "Kokoa, wake up!"

"Onee-sama," the orange-haired girl said weakly, apparently incoherent at the moment.

The older vampire sighed in discouragement, and ruefully shook her head. "Kokoa," she said to herself, despondent that her sister thought only of her sister's alter ego, even in her sleep. She picked up the sleeping girl's body and held her tightly against her chest, as a lone tear ran down her soft face.

"How touching," a cold, lifeless voice commented. "Meaningless, but touching nonetheless."

Moka gasped when she heard the foreboding voice. She looked about the area, and found herself in a massive chamber that was nothing like she'd seen on campus. She saw a blood red carpet that stretched from the huge double doors to the far end of the room. There, she saw a shadowed figure sitting upon a ghastly throne, that had batlike wings protruding from the sides. Though she was somewhat shaken by her unfamiliar surroundings, as well as not knowing how she arrived in the ominous chamber, she easily recognized it as the throne room of a vampire castle.

Gathering her courage, she stood in front of Kokoa's body and faced the shrouded being on the throne. "You, are you the one who's been causing all the trouble?"

The darkened being said nothing in response.

"Are you the one who sent Colton here?"

Again, the only answer she received was silence.

"Are you the one who's been torturing Tsukune in his sleep?" Moka demanded with increasing agitation. "Answer me! Why are you doing all this?"

"Gods do not explain themselves to underlings," the ominous being finally replied, "especially those who dare interfere with their agendas."

"What did you say!" the pink-haired girl retorted hotly. "How _dare_ you blame me for all this chaos! If it weren't for you and Colton, none of this would've happened!"

"And just what has happened that upsets you," the figure asked mockingly. "It is no different than what otherwise occurs in life. The strong survive and the weak perish. That has been and always will be the rule of all universes. Those who attempt to deny this truth disappear and are eternally forgotten."

"You sound like a rogue," Moka said accusingly. "No self-respecting vampire would destroy lives so casually. It would start a war with all the other youkai races."

"Let them try to oppose me. They would be crushed, and realize just how powerless they are before me. Then they would have no choice but to consecrate their souls to me, lest they be cast forever into the infernal abyss of Hell."

"What sort of demented megalomaniac are you!" Inner Moka's voice demanded. "And how dare you involve Tsukune in your sick little games!"

The pink-haired girl gasped. Whenever the rosary was in place, she only heard her counterpart's voice in her mind. But in that instance, she heard it as if the sealed vampire was right beside her. And she was quite sure the figure shrouded in darkness also heard it.

"Gods do as they please," the unseen being replied blandly. "Lesser beings have no choice but to submit to our designs."

"What did you say!" the sealed persona of Moka snapped.

The dark figure chuckled in amusement. "Oh, did I hit a nerve," it asked mockingly. "You might as well get used to it, for soon you shall realize just how powerless you are before me," the sinister being went on, "Moka-san."

The vampire's alter ego hissed at her enemy's taunts. Yet despite her indignation, she realized the figure spoke perfect Japanese. But as she thought about it, she realized Colton also spoke perfect Japanese, even though he had a clearly European appearance. She would've dismissed the notion that her enemy lived close to home, but something in his voice disturbed her more than she cared to admit.

"Don't patronize me," the sealed vampire finally spoke. "You don't honor me, the only thing you seem to value is power, a trait shared by rogues. None of the elders would tolerate you, especially not my father!"

"Hmph, your father is a fool, a pitiful pretender to my sovereign throne. Soon even he shall be cleared from my path, and no one will be able to stop my grand ascension." He emitted a sinister chuckle. "And as for being a rogue, you are badly mistaken. Rogues are those who dare oppose me."

"Khhhhhhhhhhhhhk! Oh, that is **it!**" the silver-haired woman's voice snarled. "Let me out, I'm going to crush this insolent upstart!"

The darkened figure laughed uproariously. "You're going to crush me," he asked in amusement. "How laughable, you can't even raise a finger against me with that seal in place. And even if you weren't sealed it would still make no difference. That worthless cross is only good for hastening your own demise," it spoke venomously. "Those with power do not hide, they demonstrate the foolishness of opposing them. By hiding yourself away, you forfeit your right to survive. I could erase you now, but I still have use for you, regardless of how ungrateful you may be."

"What did you say?"

The foreboding being chuckled to himself. "Foolish child, your fate and the fate of your world has already been decided. You should relegate yourself to the role fate has already assigned to you. And once you have completed your objective, you shall no longer be a threat to me." It tilted its head to the side. "Not that you ever were."

"Stop it!" the pink-haired Moka interjected. "Don't you realize what you're saying? That kind of thinking will never create peace between humans and youkai!"

The unseen figure laughed maniacally. "_Peace,_" it asked sarcastically. "What a farce, that line of thinking has no place in _my_ world. I destroyed this little school once, I shall do it again. And this time, no one will ever rebuild this worthless institution."

The young vampire gasped in response. She'd never heard of a time when the academy was completely destroyed. "What are you talking about," she asked fearfully.

"Isn't it obvious? This academy and its purpose is blasphemous in my sight, so I have ordained its destruction. Once its gone, the youkai of this world will have no one let to turn to," it continued, "except me." It emitted a diabolical chuckle, which soon rose into maniacal laughter, that echoed throughout the entire room, as a huge wave of darkness erupted from the figure and engulfed everything.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" both Mokas screamed simultaneously.

* * *

What sort of diabolical machinations does the dark lord have planned for the school, not to mention Tsukune? And how does Moka fit into his sinister plans?

"Why does it have to come to this? Can't we all just get along?"

Good question. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter X Tomb of Treachery


	11. Part I Chapter X

A/N – Hello all. First, I must apologize for failing to live up to my promises yet again. I make no excuses for my failure, only pick up and start again. I'll try to make updates more frequent from here on, so thanks again to all the faithful readers who're enjoying this fanfic.

And again, I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the Castlevania games. They are the licensed property of their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter X  
Tomb of Treachery

Tsukune made his way from the school, headed for the clubhouse. He knew it wouldn't have been one of their better meetings, for aside from Yukari, he knew he would've been the only one in attendance. Last he knew, Kurumu and Mizore were still hospitalized, and Moka had been expelled. He began to wonder if Gin would've been present, for he hadn't seen him for most of the past two days. He realized he also wasn't seen during the zombie attack, and began to wonder if he was still alive. Despite all the misgivings he and especially the girls had about their upperclassman, he definitely didn't want the feral club president to have been killed or devoured by the roaming undead.

"_TSUKUNE!_" a familiar girl's voice cried out.

The brown-haired youth stiffened in response. He barely had a chance to turn before his head was smothered yet again in a large female chest. "K-K-Kurumu-chan," he finally spoke.

"Oh Tsukune, you don't know what I went through to see you again," the succubus spoke lovingly. "Are you alright, Tsukune? The doctor said you and Moka had a fight last night. Don't worry though, I'll make you feel all better."

Suddenly, the boy heard Kurumu yelped in pain, and was released from her grip. Once he regained his equilibrium, he noticed the cyan-haired girl before him, clad in her school uniform and her head partially bandaged, and three knife-shaped icicles imbedded within it. She collapsed on the ground, a blank look in her violet eyes.

"Sheesh," a distant female voice replied. "Exploiting Tsukune in your condition? You're shameless."

The brown-haired youth looked about, and saw Mizore emerging from behind a bush, most of her body bandaged, though she was also dressed for school.

The cyan-haired girl quickly got to her feet, an incensed look on her face. "Hey!" she snapped at the yuki onna. "I'm only giving him comfort in his time of need!"

"That's not all you're trying to give him," the purple-haired girl retorted.

"Oh, and I suppose you're any different," the succubus asked accusingly. "You want to use my Mate of Fate to create a brood of bouncing baby snow people. Isn't that right?" she spoke heatedly, as she crushed the icicle in her hand.

"Of course," Mizore replied blandly, "the same way you want to use Tsukune to save your people from extinction. I understand that too well." She brought her hands up, which transformed into icy claws. "But what you need to understand, is that I don't intend to lose Tsukune to anyone." She gave her rival a cold glare. "For in the end, there can be only one."

"Yes!" a third female voice piped in. "Me, desu!"

A large washing bin smashed Kurumu in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. Another caught Mizore flush in the forehead, knocking her flat on her back.

Tsukune looked behind him, and saw Yukari rushing towards him. Before he could react, she immediately wrapped her short arms around his waist. "Oh Tsukune-san, I won't either of these interlopers ruin our future together. I am the only woman for you, as well as Moka."

"Um, yeah," the brown-haired youth replied with a wary expression.

As the young witch enjoyed her embrace, she suddenly found herself driven onto her knees as an unseen fist drilled into the top of her head. Tsukune turned, and saw an incensed Kurumu standing over the younger girl.

"What do you think you're doing?" the succubus demanded, as steam rose from her bandaged head. "Tossing around those washing bins so recklessly. You could've hit Tsukune, stupid!"

"Oh no," the fallen girl muttered as she waved her wand, "I never miss my mark."

Another washing basin fell atop the cyan-haired girl's head, which promptly drove her into the ground. The incognito succubus immediately shot to her feet. "Hey! Watch it, you little brat! You trying to crack my skull open or something?"

"If you'd just stayed in the hospital," Mizore interjected, "it wouldn't have come to that."

Yukari got to her feet, and blinked when she saw Kurumu's bandaged head. "Oh dear, sorry about that, desu. But why are you out of bed if you're still hurt?"

The older girl was reluctant to respond.

"Because she couldn't stand the thought of Tsukune being alone the whole day with Moka," the snow girl spoke up.

Kurumu growled to herself, and clenched her fist tightly. "You didn't need to tell them that," she grumbled.

"It's true, though, isn't it?"

Tsukune and Yukari wore downward looks on their faces. "Moka-san," the brown-haired youth spoke sadly.

"Hey, what is it," Kurumu interjected as she came to the human student's side, "did something happen today?" A deep sigh escaped her lips. "You know you can tell me anything, Tsukune."

The boy raised his saddened face to her. "Kurumu-san."

"It's just," Yukari added.

Mizore and Kurumu's faces went blank once they were told they grave news.

"No way," the yuki onna spoke in disbelief.

"It can't be!" the succubus exclaimed. "Moka, expelled?" She clenched her fists, as her face became flush with anger. "What is that old coot thinking, kicking her out of school? The one time we really need her and the chairman gives her the boot? I don't think so!" She immediately stormed back towards the school.

"Where are you going?" Tsukune called out.

"To give that old fossil a piece of my mind!" the cyan-haired girl shot back over her shoulder. "How dare he take away one of my precious friends!" Not watching where she was headed, Kurumu walked into a very solid surface. Fortunately, her chest cushioned the impact which kept her from falling onto the ground. She blinked her violet eyes repeatedly, for she was certain she hadn't reached the door yet. She looked ahead, and found herself facing the familiar form of the Bus Driver. She screamed and instinctively jumped back ten feet, for she hadn't detected his presence nearby.

"Where are you headed in such a rush," the uniformed man spoke with an eerie grin. "You know, you should really watch where you're going. Someone could get hurt."

Kurumu immediately jumped back, and got into a defensive position. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Bus Driver-san," Tsukune spoke warily, "what are you doing here?"

The academy employee took a deep puff from his cigar, and exhaled away from the group. "Just passing through," he replied casually.

None of the students looked like they believed him.

"Worried about the girl, are you," the driver asked in an off-hand manner.

Tsukune gulped nervously. "How did you know?"

The mysterious man turned and faced away from the group. "Not surprising. She really is a good girl at heart." He looked up towards the sky. "Unfortunately, she's not here anymore."

"What!" Kurumu exclaimed. "You mean you already kicked her off campus?"

"That's not fair!" Yukari added. "You never even gave us a chance to say goodbye, desu!"

Mizore simply looked on in blank shock.

"You saw what happened back in the cafeteria, didn't you," the man asked. "The students were starting to take matters into their own hands. We can't allow the school to become a war zone, it would ruin everything we've sought to achieve here."

"And you think expelling Moka will solve anything," Kurumu asked, fierce tears streaming from her violet eyes. "Fools, all of you!" She turned and lunged towards Tsukune, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing profusely into his shoulder.

"Kurumu-chan," the brown-haired youth said sadly, as he tried to comfort the grieving succubus.

"This is not how I wanted it to end," the cyan-haired girl spoke through her tears. "I certainly didn't want her to die, either. I just... I just wanted... to be your Mate of Fate, Tsukune."

"Kurumu-chan," the human student said with a startled expression.

The sophomore girl continued to sob, not even trying to be provocative.

Mizore lowered her head. She knew exactly what the incognito succubus had meant, and though she wouldn't have admitted it, she shared her sentiments. She also wanted to be chosen, to win his affections by her own efforts alone. Anything less would've been cheap in her eyes.

The snow girl turned to the driver. "And you really believe this is the right idea," she asked with a chilly expression.

The uniformed man blew another puff off to the side, and chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I'm sure we could go on all day about whether it's right or wrong." He turned his glowing gaze to the purple-haired girl. "However, when the chairman gives me a job, I do it. No questions asked. Been that way for the longest time."

"Even if innocent people get hurt?"

The driver inhaled deeply from his cigar, and exhaled off into the distance. "As I said, when he gives me a job, I do it." He lowered his cigar and looked earnestly at the group. "Now that I mention it, don't you kids have a job to do, also?"

"Huh," Kurumu asked in confusion.

"You're part of the Newspaper Club, aren't you," the man asked in an offhand manner. "Isn't it your job to report the news to the student body? Not that I have any authority to tell you to do anything, mind you."

None of the students looked very convinced. Kurumu intently glared at him, who didn't so much as flinch. As she continued to stare him down, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her, and saw the human student behind her. "Tsukune," she said in surprise.

"Kurumu-chan," the brown-haired youth spoke gravely, "this won't solve anything. You know that."

"And what about Moka," the young woman asked accusingly. "Don't even try to pretend that you're not upset over what these goons did to her! Expulsion, ha! That's as good a cover-up as any! Who knows what they've really done to her!"

"Hold on, Kurumu-san!" Yukari interjected. "You're jumping to conclusions here!"

"She's right, Kurumu," Mizore added. "This isn't solving anything. And I hate it when you get hot under the collar like this."

The succubus growled to herself. "This is... so wrong," she finally replied. "Moka didn't deserve this."

"I know," Tsukune replied gently. "That's why we need to find out the whole truth." He looked away with a sad expression. "I'm sure... Moka-san would've wanted it that way."

"Tsukune." The sophomore girl cried into his shoulder profusely as she wrapped her arms around him.

"He's right," the snow girl added with a determined look. "We're not giving up on Moka. We're gonna find her, and find out what's really happening in this school. That is our job."

"Even though we don't get paid for it, desu," the witch interjected.

The group couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Then let's do our job," Tsukune spoke up, "for Moka-san."

He reached out with his right hand, and the others formed a circle. They joined their hands in the middle.

"For Moka," Kurumu said softly.

"Our precious friend," Mizore added.

"Life is so empty without her," Yukari added.

Tsukune bowed his head for a moment, and then raised it. "Then let's go discover the truth."

"Right!" the other girls spoke in unison.

The group immediately turned and headed for the clubhouse.

* * *

The bus driver watched the group of students disappear into the distance. "So you're that determined to discover the truth, are you, boy," he asked, as he took another puff of his cigar. "Heh, I knew I could count on you. Having you here is one of the best things that's ever happened to this school."

He exhaled another cloud of smoke, as his smile slightly faded. "But when you discover the whole truth," he continued, "will you like what you see? Will you be able to look at us the same way again?" He brought his hands behind his back, as he continued to look out towards the direction Tsukune and the others headed. "Perhaps it can no longer be avoided. The next wave of the storm is coming. When you time comes, you may very well discover the whole truth about us, and this school." He stroked his chin absently. "And especially... about him."

* * *

Moka awakened with a gasp after the darkness surrounded her. She spent the next few seconds trying to catch her breath, as she felt her heart pounding within her chest. Once she'd sufficiently calmed herself down, she took in her surroundings. She found herself on the floor of a darkened room. She wasn't entirely sure where, but she no longer sensed the malevolent aura of the horrific throne room she'd been in before.

"What on earth was that," she asked herself. "Was it a dream?"

"_Even if it was just that,_" Inner Moka replied through the Rosario, "_we cannot ignore what we both witnessed._"

The pink-haired girl wrapped her arms around her knees, still shivering after her encounter with the dark figure upon the ghastly throne. "So you saw it, too?"

"_Yes._"

Moka was somewhat surprised by her counterpart's curt answer, but then remembered her plight within the dream. She knew if she were in Inner Moka's predicament, she would've been ashamed at her own helplessness as well, and wouldn't have admitted it to anyone. Outer Moka was also distraught over her failure to save her sister. She gasped in shock and instantly shot up to her feet. "Where's Kokoa," she asked nervously, and looked about the area. "Kokoa," she called out, "Kokoa?"

As she looked about the area, she finally saw a beam of light, which came from a sizable hole in the wall. She walked towards it, and felt around the outside. She found the hole was large enough to put her fist through, and a smooth edge along the right side. Upon further inspection, she realized it felt like the edge of a door. She slid it open, and was greeted to the sight of one of the corridors of Youkai Academy.

Moka emitted a deep sigh of relief. "So we're back in the school," she said to herself. "But, where's Kokoa?" Curiously, she looked behind her to the actual room. She found several desks tossed about, with broken lamps lying on the floor. She knelt down by one near her and picked it up. As she inspected it, she saw the lamp had a rounded base, with a comical face carved upon it. The base rose up into a long neck. She gasped in horror, and looked to the far wall, where she saw the mounted stone dragon head mounted high off the floor. A familiar sense of dread filled her heart. "Wait a minute," she spoke up urgently, "I know this room."

"_The remedial math classroom,_" her alternate persona remarked, as her crimson irises narrowed into deadly slits. "_Ririko._"

The young vampire scowled as she remembered the overzealous math teacher who nearly enslaved Tsukune's soul. She was so incensed thinking about her that she ignored the haphazard condition of the room.

Deep within the Rosario, Inner Moka shared her counterpart's fury. Suddenly, the presence of a powerful aura caught her attention. "Close the door! Someone's coming!"

The sophomore immediately shut the door and hid as best she could amongst the debris. After a few seconds, she heard a set of footsteps from down the hall, headed in her direction. They came to a stop right outside the classroom door, which soon slid open. Moka hid off in the corner, desperately attempting to have avoided being discovered. A few tense moments later, a robed figure walked into the demolished study area. He slowly turned his head as he surveyed the room. The sophomore cringed as the stranger's gaze turned towards her direction. A second later, the figure looked away. After a few more sweeping looks across the study, the mysterious being turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, Moka finally breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too close," she said quietly.

The consciousness of Inner Moka scowled in response.

"What's wrong," the sophomore girl asked.

"_Don't tell me you're __**that**__ naive,_" her counterpart replied. "_Do you truly believe he didn't notice us? We're only S-class monsters, after all._"

The sophomore girl winced at her sarcasm, and thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess he wasn't looking hard enough."

"_Yes, that's the problem. There's no reason he shouldn't have found us if he had half a brain._" Her red eyes turned towards the door. "_Follow him._"

"What?"

"_I said follow him!_" the sealed vampire snapped. "_Didn't you hear me the first time?_"

Moka looked down indignantly at her Rosario. "You do realize that was most likely the chairman, don't you?"

Inner Moka didn't respond.

"And you know what he has planned for us."

Silence came from the Rosario.

"So what are you thinking?" the mixed-haired girl said hotly. "Are you trying to get us expelled?"

"_No, I intend to discern exactly what he has planned._" Her blood colored eyes widened dangerously. "_And _**you**_ are going to follow him!_"

Moka cried out as her Rosario moved on its own accord and pulled her to her feet. "Alright, alright! Stop being so bossy!"

"_Less talking,_" her alternate persona replied, her voice twinged with mild irritation, "_more walking._"

The female vampire scowled at her keepsake. "You know, I'm really starting to get sick of your attitude. You'd better stop being so high and mighty with me, if you know know what's good for you."

"_Oh really,_" the hidden side of Moka asked in amusement. "_And just what do you possibly hope to do to me, little girl?_"

The sophomore pondered the issue for a second, and then came to a conclusion. "If you don't stop treating me like trash, I'll make you, know your place, curry!"

The sealed persona would've glared at Moka were it possible. "_If you mention a word of that to anyone,_" she spoke in a deathly quiet voice, "_I will make your life a living hell._"

"Gee, I thought you loved Apsaras-sensei's cooking," the pink-haired girl spoke in a taunting voice. "You just couldn't get enough of it, curry."

"_**SILENCE!**_" Inner Moka shouted. "_I will _**not**_ have you making a mockery of me!_"

"Yes, I'm sure you can do that well enough on your own."

Inner Moka narrowed her crimson irises into deadly slits, and bared her fangs in anger. "_What has he been telling you?_"

"Hmm," the green-eyed girl began thoughtfully, as she tilted her head to the side. "I think I'll leave that to your vivid imagination."

Her counterpart growled, and shook her head in aggravation. "_Forget it, just follow that old codger, before you annoy me any further._"

Moka chuckled to herself, quite pleased with the results of her self-argument.

The young vampire crept out of the study room, and followed the sound of the chairman's footsteps. She took great pains to avoid being discovered. She found herself headed to the ground floor, and towards the rear exit. As she went forward, she couldn't help but notice an ominous feeling in the air. She surmised it because of Colton's continued presence on campus. She knew well that ever since he'd appeared, the atmosphere at the school had changed dramatically.

As the female vampire exited the academy, she noticed the trail of the robed man's youki led right past the clubhouse. She looked longingly at the gathering place for all the school's clubs, including the Newspaper Club. "Tsukune," she said sadly.

"Don't get distracted," her inner self spoke telepathically. "We need to hunt down and dispose of that false prophet first."

"_All by ourselves,_" Moka asked dubiously. "_I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. You know you can't act directly unless the Rosario is removed._"

The sealed vampire hummed to herself. Though she knew her counterpart had made a valid point, she was loath to admit it.

The young woman looked nervously at her keepsake. "But, I'm afraid what'll happen the next time it's removed."

"_You've noticed, I see._"

Moka nodded in response. "Yes, the transformations aren't as smooth as usual." She trembled slightly, as she longed for Tsukune's presence. "Can you promise me one thing?"

The bound vampire blinked her blood red eyes. "_Of course,"_ she replied without hesitation, "_name it._"

The sophomore girl sighed heavily. "If anything happens to me the next time you're released." She paused for a moment, terrified at the possibilities running through her mind. "Please, take care of Tsukune."

Inner Moka quickly nodded. "_You have my word, I shall guard him with my life._"

"Thank you."

* * *

The young vampire followed the robed man's trail deep into the forest behind campus. She became quite nervous, as she realized the man's youki was too easy to detect. As she went forward, she noticed the sky grew progressively darker. The surroundings began to look frighteningly like the previous night, when the undead roamed the land. She suspected she was walking into a trap, but knew her alternate persona wouldn't have relented, especially considered what had already occurred since the other day.

The trail finally led her to a gothic looking stone structure, with two great double doors in front. Above the doors was the carved insignia of the academy. Flanking it were two tall priest statues, their cowls completely covering their eyes from sight, much like the administrator of the school. The building reminded her of a tomb. As she pondered it, her breath caught in her throat, as she remembered during her meeting with the chairman, he'd spoken of a tomb on campus being ransacked.

At that moment, a cloud of black smoke emerged from the ground. From the smoke emerged a robed figure, with glowing white eyes peering at Moka from under its cowl. The figure looked very similar to the Youkai Academy Chairman, who gave the girl an eerie grin.

"So you have come," the mysterious being began, "Akashiya Moka."

The mixed-haired girl couldn't help but cringe as the man spoke. "Chairman-sama," she began tentatively, "what do you think you're doing? Why are you letting Colton stay here? Don't you realize he doesn't care about the school?" Tears began to well up in her emerald eyes. "And now Kokoa has been kidnapped by that, that, fiend!" she finally managed to state. "None of this would've happened if Colton hadn't come! Why, why are you doing this?"

The robed figure's expression was unreadable as he regarded his accuser. "I see no need to consult you on any decisions I make, young one," he replied as he walked past her. "All is as it should." He stopped five feet behind her, facing off into the distance. "Or at least, it soon will be."

Moka looked over her shoulder towards the chairman. "What's that supposed to mean," she asked suspiciously.

"You shall find out soon enough." The chairman spread his arms wide, and looked to the darkened skies. "**Come forth, my minions!**" he called out in a booming, inhuman voice.

The ground around Moka began to tremble violently. She looked about, and saw zombies and skeletons rising out of the ground. Moreover, the air shimmered in multiple locations, and armored skeletons materialized around her. Most wore simple breastplates for armor, a couple also donned pointed helmets. The heavier armored ones wielded deadly looking maces in their bony hands. Moka cringed as she saw dried blood on the spikes of each weapon.

"Oh," the frightened girl muttered, "why did it have to be skeletons? They're just too cute."

"_Didn't we already go over this last night,_" her alternate persona spoke through the Rosario. "_They want to _**try**_ and kill us._" She examined the undead throng before her. "_And they're quite a bit stronger than they were previously._"

Moka pouted, and brought her fists up to shoulder level. "It's not fair! There's no point in destroying such cute creatures!"

"Nor is there a point to your existence," the robed man remarked. "All who oppose our lord shall perish!"

"**TRAITOR!**" Inner Moka declared from within the Rosario, which shook violently on its chain.

A sinister grin crossed the devious figure's countenance as he pointed towards the girl. "Dispose of this interloper!"

One of the more powerful skeletons moved in and swung at Moka with its mace. The pink-haired girl desperately evaded the attack, and punched the cadaver flush in the face. The creature's skull was knocked cleanly off, and the monster lumbered about for a bit. It soon recovered and assaulted Moka yet again, even without its head. The young vampire lunged out of the way and slammed both fists into its armored back, which sent it sprawling into its undead compatriots. Another skeletal knight rushed forth and swung its long sword at the vampire, but she moved aside, grabbed hold of its arm, ripped it out of its socket, and smashed it in the back, which broke the monster into pieces.

Moka took hold of the creature's word and faced a blood-covered skeleton which headed her way. She slashed at the beast, which promptly collapsed into a pile of bones on the ground. However, three seconds later, the creature reformed and laughed at the beleaguered girl. "_Is that what you call power,_" it asked in a taunting voice. "_Puny darkling, you are nothing before the might of our lord!_"

"_Who are you calling puny!_" Inner Moka shot back from within the Rosario.

The young vampire backed away a step, shock clearly evident on her heart-shaped face. She desperately attacked again, and the skeleton fell to pieces. But a few moments later, it rose again, and laughed at the sophomore.

"No way!" Moka exclaimed. "They can't be indestructible!"

"_This is the power of our lord!_" the cadaver boasted. "_Cower in fear before his unholy majesty!_"

"No!" the sophomore girl cried out, and slashed the beast once more. It fell once again, but soon reformed and laughed at her.

"_It is useless to resist!_" the skeleton boasted. "_All who oppose the will of our lord will shall perish!_"

"_I grow weary of that drivel,_" the hidden side of Moka spoke irritably. "_Just wait until I awaken, then you'll see who perishes, trash!_"

Moka looked about, and saw six more blood-covered skeletons headed her way. She also saw a few skeletal knights that were also covered in blood. Beyond them, the decomposed forms of at least ten zombies lumbered dangerously close to her. Panic arose within the young vampire's heart, as she didn't fancy her chances at that juncture. She looked to her Rosario once, and then broke into a mad sprint, blindly slashing at anything unfortunate enough to block her path. "_**TSUKUNE!**_" she screamed as she sped into the distance.

The robed man chuckled wickedly. "Foolish child, there is no escape from our lord. You shall discover that in due time." He turned to the numerous undead before him. "**Go forth, my minions! Hunt them down like the vermin they are!**"

The skeletons and zombies moaned and howled in response, and soon went off into the woods, as a vile aura began permeate the area. Dark clouds formed over the forest, and random streaks of lightning shot down from the brooding skies.

"Yes," the sinister being spoke eagerly, "all is going according to plan. The return of our lord is inevitable. All shall become part of his dominion!" He laughed maniacally, as bolts of lightning rained down, as if to emphasize his unholy delight.

* * *

Tsukune and the others entered the meeting area of the clubhouse. They found Ginei, who looked very surprised by their presence, already seated at his desk.

"Hello there," the incognito werewolf began tentatively. "I didn't think anyone was coming today."

"Sorry to have worried you, Gin-senpai," Tsukune replied with a sheepish smile.

"You think it was just me you had worried?"

The human student groaned in chagrin.

"Ah, but enough about that," the junior replied with a dismissive smile. "Nice to see," he continued, and then looked amongst the others, "almost everyone's here."

The group looked away shamefully.

Ginei quirked an eyebrow up as he looked at Kurumu and Mizore. "Um, is there something I'm missing here," he asked.

"Oh, you think," the succubus retorted sarcastically. "We got all banged fighting those ghouls last night, and here you are without so much as a scratch!"

"Yeah," the snow girl added. "Didn't you notice the school was nearly overrun by zombies?"

The older student blinked repeatedly. "Zombies? Is that what went on last night?"

"Yes!" Yukari piped in. "A lot of people were hurt in last night's attack. If we hadn't destroyed that huge monster, everyone might've been killed, desu!"

Ginei looked on incredulously.

"Something stinks here," Kurumu spoke up. "How is it you weren't attacked, or even notice all that commotion." She leaned forward, her purple eyes staring daggers at the junior. "Care to explain that, senpai?"

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" the incognito werewolf said defensively. "Just because I didn't notice didn't mean I had anything to do with it! I mean, come on here! Don't you trust your senpai?"

The girls responded with deadly silence.

"Man, that is cold." He groaned in chagrin. "For your information, I don't deal with undead, never have. I prefer live people." He flashed Kurumu a wide grin, as his teeth sparkled in emphasis. "Like you."

The cyan-haired girl coughed nervously. "Well, I'm glad you have some semblance of decency," she remarked. "But then how is it you didn't notice zombies breaking into the dorms?"

"They had no qualms about breaking into ours," Mizore added.

The older student stammered a bit at that. "I was... preoccupied," he finally managed. "I had a lot of... homework that night."

"Oh, that's it," Kurumu said impatiently and unsheathed her claws. "I've had it with you evading the issue, Gin! Now start talking, or I'll rip you six new ones! And after that, I'll kill the only two friends you've ever had!"

The incognito werewolf immediately jumped back. "Whoa, no need to get hostile there, darling," he replied defensively. "I really didn't know the school was being attacked."

"Bullcrap! Not even an idiot could've ignored that fiasco!" Her violet eyes glowed fiercely, as a matching aura surrounded her body. "Except if they were already dead! And that sounds awfully tempting right now!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Nekonome hurried into the meeting area. "Is everyone alright in there," she asked, a strong hint of desperation in her voice.

Kurumu immediately retracted her claws and backed away, as her aura died down. "Uh yeah," she spoke nervously, forcing a smile onto her previously vexed countenance. "We're just... fine in here."

"No problems on this end," Ginei added.

The feline teacher looked about the group. She didn't look overly convinced, but said nothing at first. "That's a relief," she finally replied. "Just stay where you are and keeping doing what you were before I arrived."

"Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune spoke up. "Did something happen?"

The blonde woman looked uncertain, and stammered for a few moments. "Don't worry about it, just... stay here, where it's safe!" She immediately left the meeting area and closed the door behind her.

The Newspaper Club looked in confusion at the door that led out of the room.

"What the hecht was that all about," Kurumu asked.

"I don't know," Yukari added, "though I fear something terrible has happened."

"You too," the succubus asked.

The younger girl nodded. "I saw in my tarot readings, but it's a lot sooner than I'd foreseen."

The sweater clad girl folded her arms under her impressive chest. "Hmm, the last thing she popped in like this was when-" She stopped in mid-sentence and looked about the room. Her violet eyes widened as she saw the person in question was missing. "Where did Mizore go?"

Tsukune looked about and also saw the snow girl was no longer present. "I don't know, I never saw her leave."

Kurumu made a face in response. "That's about par for her." She growled to herself, and irritably shook her head. "What are we going to do with her?"

* * *

Mizore discreetly followed Nekonome away from the clubhouse, and took great pains to avoid being discovered. The teacher had not gone far when a familiar crow flew in front of her. It spread its wings, and then took on a humanoid form, one the snow girl knew well.

"Ruby-san," Mizore said quietly to herself.

"Nekonome-sensei," the dark-haired woman spoke with a serious expression, "where are Tsukune and the others?"

"They're all gathered at the clubhouse," the feline teacher replied.

"All of them," Ruby asked.

Nekonome hummed to herself. "I didn't see Akashiya-san there," she spoke with a twinge of disappointment in her voice. "And Kurono-san and Shurayuki-san looked injured."

The witch looked very concerned. "So you haven't seen her either?"

The blonde woman shook her head, as her ears drooped accordingly.

Ruby frowned slightly at that. "That's unfortunate, I was hoping she would've found her way back to Tsukune, but it was not to be."

"_What the hecht,_" Mizore thought to herself. "_I thought she was already removed from campus. Why are they still looking for her?_"

"Toujyou-san," Nekonome spoke tentatively, "is it true... about the chairman?"

The dark-haired woman looked away. "The last thing he told me, was that he felt it necessary to deal with the source of these problems firsthand. I haven't heard anything since."

The feline teacher mewed in chagrin. "How could he just vanish at a time like this?"

"I don't know, but it's disturbing that he disappeared shortly after Moka-san did."

Nekonome gasped. "You don't think-"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm not sure, but once I find either of them, I'll let you know."

The blonde woman titled her head to the side. "Thank you again, Toujyou-san."

"In the meantime, keep watch over Tsukune and the others. Nothing must happen to them."

"Leave it to me!" Nekonome declared happily.

Mizore quickly got out of sight as the teacher happily made her way back towards the clubhouse. "What in the world is going on here," she asked herself. "And now the chairman has disappeared, too?" She wrapped her arms around her body, as she felt herself shivering for no known reason. "I have a bad feeling about this. I'd better tell Tsukune and the others."

The snow girl discreetly made her way towards the clubhouse as well.

* * *

The Newspaper Club vigorously went to work, as the light from the setting sun filtered through the windows. Yukari was a bit annoyed that Colton had somehow eluded her, so she was temporarily at a loss, though she did write about the damage the zombies had caused the previous night. Mizore had returned earlier and told them the rumor of the chairman's disappearance. Unfortunately, without more information, she knew it couldn't have been printed. Kurumu was at a loss about what to write. She was tempted to put her daring escape from the hospital in print, but soon dismissed it as she realized there were facets about her escape that she'd rather not have known. She glanced at Mizore for a moment, and then groaned in aggravation. Ginei relaxed in his chair, as he usually did during meetings. The group's attempts to discern exactly what became of him the previous night proved unsuccessful, and he absently ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Tsukune wrote about the lunchtime brawl, and especially the people involved. Though he knew little of Midou and his band, he realized they had an unmistakable hatred for vampires. He did what he could to stop the hatred from spreading, and prove Moka's innocence for the atrocities committed over the past two days.

As they worked diligently, the light shining through the window dimmed considerably, as a cold chill soon ran throughout the room.

"Hey!" Ginei protested. "What's going on here?" He looked accusingly at Mizore.

"It's not me," the snow girl replied, as her icy blue eyes went wide.

"No," Kurumu added, wrapping her arms around herself, "it's just like last night."

The rumble of distant thunder was heard, as they noticed dark clouds had begun to cover the sky. Everyone rose from their seat, and began to look towards the door. Suddenly, the door burst open, and everyone screamed in response. Nekonome abruptly entered, and also screamed, as her tail shot straight up. After a few seconds, everyone calmed down enough to get their breathing under control.

"Is everyone alright," the blonde woman asked.

"Uh, just fine," Ginei replied warily, "all things considering. What's going on out there?"

Nekonome scratched the back of her head as she composed herself. "Anyway, there's an evil aura coming from the forest. Until the situation is resolved, none of you are to leave the clubhouse." She pointed towards Kurumu and Mizore. "Especially you two, you haven't fully healed yet."

"Doesn't sound like they're gonna give us a chance," the purple-haired girl replied.

"She's right, desu," Yukari spoke up. "The dead are walking again, we have to find the source and neutralize it, for everyone's sake."

"Hold on!" the feline teacher protested. "This is not your problem! You should stay here where it's safe!"

"But sensei," Tsukune began.

At that moment, the room around the teacher grew dark, and everyone in the room became shadowy figures. A sinister glint appeared in the blonde woman's eyes. "**And then you will all be sacrificed as offerings to the Dark Lord!**" she proclaimed in an evil dual voice.

The brown-haired youth screamed aloud, and held the sides of his head.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out, and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Are you alright, desu," Yukari asked in concern.

The human student shook his head, and when he opened his eyes again, the area had returned to normal, save for the foreboding skies outside the window. "I am now," he said in between breaths. "I had, another false vision."

"About the dark lord," Nekonome asked, her ears perked up in interest.

Tsukune quickly nodded. "Yes, sensei," he replied courteously.

"Just who is he? Do you know anything?"

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" a familiar voice shouted from outside.

The incognito human immediately looked towards the door. "Moka-san," he asked.

"I thought she was already kicked off campus," Kurumu spoke in confusion.

"So she _is_ still here," Mizore commented.

"No!" Nekonome pleaded. "You can't go out there! Stay inside, this is an order from your sensei!"

Tsukune winced as he felt the pincers from his choker digging into his neck again.

"Aono-kun," the feline teacher asked in concern.

"I have to go," he spoke painfully. "Moka-san... needs me."

"Same here," the cyan-haired girl interjected. "We can't let Moka take the fall for all this. It's not her fault!"

"You're right!" the witch added. "We need to save her! She's our friend!"

"What you said," the snow girl replied with a determined look.

"No!" the blonde woman spoke desperately. "It's dangerous out there! Gin-kun, do something!"

"Sure," the junior retorted as he stood up. "Everyone ready?"

"Gin-kun, what are you doing?"

"Something," he replied as he pointed his index finger into the air. "Remember, evil only triumphs when good people do nothing."

"Finally," Kurumu muttered, "Gin-senpai is starting to sound sensible."

"Let's go!" Yukari declared, and raced past Nekonome. The others followed her lead, and soon the meeting area was vacant save for Gin and the blonde woman.

"Get back here!" the feline woman called out as she raced after the others.

The incognito werewolf shook his head in disbelief. "Man, they get into so much trouble," he said to himself. "Ah well, really should back them up. Can't believe I missed out on this last time." As he headed towards the door, it shut on its own accord. He immediately went for the doorknob, and soon found the door had been locked. "Hey, what's the big idea," he called out as he fought with the knob. "Come on, sensei, this isn't funny!"

"Neither is what happened last night, Morioka-kun," a female voice spoke from behind.

The junior turned, and saw a familiar woman in the room. "When did you come in," he asked, blinking in confusion. "And what are you talking about? I passed my last test, I don't need any after school studying, didn't my scores prove that?"

The woman gave him a sinister chuckle. "Oh yes, about your, scores."

Ginei grimaced, as he immediately disliked where the conversation was headed.

* * *

The group ran outside the clubhouse, and were instantly assailed by the much colder air and ominous feeling around them. In the distance, they saw Moka headed in their direction from the woods, and a swarm of undead soldiers right behind her.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" the brown-haired youth called out.

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" the young vampire screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced towards them.

Suddenly, the ground shook in front of them, and a band of zombies and skeletal knights blocked their path.

"Oh great," Kurumu grumbled, "more deadbeats." She placed both hands on her hips and glared at the undead horde before her. Though her scathing gaze did nothing to intimidate them, she seemed indifferent and turned to the others. "We need to clear a path for Tsukune."

"Leave it to us," Mizore replied.

"Yeah!" Yukari added as she produced her wand. "We got plenty of bones to break!"

"Uh yeah," the succubus replied with a sheepish smile, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head. "Anyway, let's send these bozos back to their graves!" she announced, as she unsheathed her deadly claws.

"Can do," the snow girl added.

Kurumu rushed forth and slashed at the undead horde with her claws, sending chunks of flesh and shredded bones everywhere. Mizore sent a sheet of ice across the ground. The zombies had their feet frozen in place, while the more nimble skeletons slipped and fell trying to avoid it. As they lied prone on the ground, Yukari called down a slew of large washing basins onto them, crushing several of them. Tsukune saw the opening he need and raced towards Moka, his hand outstretched. The young vampire responded in kind. But before they could reach one another, Tsukune watched as his close friend levitated off the ground, screaming in confusion in fear. She struggled desperately against the unseen force which bound her, but it appeared to be in vain. As she hovered ten feet off the ground, a dark nebulous aura appeared next to her and from it emerged a man in a familiar robe.

"Chairman-sama," Tsukune asked.

The man gave the group below a devious chuckle. "You didn't think I'd make it so easily, did you?"

"Moka-san!" Yukari called out.

"Put her down, you creep!" Kurumu demanded, incensed at what had just occurred.

"What are you doing with Moka-san?" the brown-haired youth demanded.

"If you want her," the robed man spoke in a taunting voice, "come get her." He laughed manically, which echoed as he and Moka wavered and vanished from sight.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" the human student screamed at the top of his lungs, as the fight against the undead continued.

* * *

Hoboy, this is like... the third time Moka-san has been captured in one form or another? Talk about a damsel in distress complex. Hope she isn't fond of toadstools.

Anyway, will our valiant heroes save the girl? Has the chairman truly gone traitor? And just what awaits them in that tomb Moka-san found earlier?

"Oooh, I hope we don't have to hurt any more skeletons. They're the cutest things."

Uh, yeah. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XI Where Trust is Buried


	12. Part I Chapter XI

A/N Hello again, hope everyone had a wonderful summer. And as it's winding down, here's the next chapter for everyone. I'm planning to have the end of Part I out before New Years', along with a preview of Part II of the trilogy. Hope everyone continues to read and enjoy the story, as this section of it slowly comes to a close.

And again, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed property of their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter XI  
Where Trust is Buried

Tsukune and the others ran through the woods, headed towards the epicenter of the malefic aura that had suddenly appeared. As they went forward, zombies and skeletal knights arose sporadically to block their path. Kurumu slashed through the zombies with her deadly claws, ripping them to shreds. Yukari exuberantly called down large washing basins that battered and broke the skeletons into pieces.

"_BONES!_" the child prodigy cried out joyfully as her opponents fell before her.

Tsukune chose not to comment, but couldn't hide the bluish haze on his forehead. The other girls gave Yukari dubious glances but quickly focused back on the task at hand.

They made their way deeper into the forest, as the vile aura around them grew progressively more oppressive. It felt even more sinister than what they'd encountered last night, and they hadn't even reached the source. Suddenly, a group of over twenty undead creatures materialized before them, comprised of zombies and skeletal knights. A few of the skeletons were heavier armored and wielded bloody maces. Moreover, hunchbacked dwarven humanoid creatures jumped down from the trees, each with a bloody knife in their misshapen hands.

"You're kidding me," Kurumu quipped. "Where are all these idiots coming from?"

"It doesn't matter," Mizore retorted. "We gotta break through them and rescue Moka." She glanced over her shoulder. "Get back, Tsukune, this is gonna get messy."

"Right."

The brown-haired youth ducked behind a tree as his friends converged on the horde of evil monsters before them. The humanoid creatures jumped insanely and threw bloody daggers at the girls, who quickly darted out of the way. Mizore threw a slew of icicles at them, but they nimbly avoided the attack. Yukari waved her wand, and a swarm of deadly tarot cards rained down on the enemies. Many were skewered, but some jumped high to avoid the attack. The survivors bounded down and attacked in force, one of them landed mockingly on Kurumu's head, and leaped away as the succubus slashed with her claws.

"Oh that is it!" the cyan-haired girl snapped irritably. She immediately unleashed her wings and leaped into the air. "Just try that again, losers!"

A few of the remaining creatures jumped skyward, and tossed knives at their flying opponent. Kurumu deftly avoided them, but the hunched beasts weren't so fortunate as the succubus punted one far off into the distance. She slashed another into pieces, which fell back onto the earth. A third also met the business end of her foot, and joined its compatriot over the horizon.

"Heh, idiots," Mizore commented.

Yukari also smirked, proud of her friend for discovering the jumping creatures' weakness. Suddenly, one of the skeletal knights rushed forth with his sword. The smaller girl quickly scampered away, and waved her wand across. "_**MAGICAL POTS!**_" she called out, as three washing basins slammed consecutively into the cadaver. It survived the first two attacks, but the third smashed it into pieces. Yukari didn't have long to celebrate, however, as four more skeletons approached her. She raised her wand aloft, and a slew of iron tarot cards came crashing down on the oncoming enemies. Though they were stronger against slashing attacks, the unrelenting bombardment proved too much for them to endure and they perished.

Suddenly, the young witch felt a demonic aura behind her. She turned, and saw a blood-covered skeleton that wasn't there a second ago, that reared its thighbone overhead. But before it could attack, it found itself encased in case, a startled expression on its skeletal features. The child prodigy looked around the frozen skeleton, and saw Mizore on the side.

"You need to be more careful, Yukari-chan," the purple-haired girl remarked. "These guys are such a nuisance."

"Yeah," the younger girl replied with a sheepish smile, "duly noted."

At that moment, several skeletons and zombies began to converge on the pair. With the heavy battling, the slow-moving zombies had finally come within range of their enemies.

"This is not good," Mizore spoke worriedly, knowing her ice powers were mostly ineffective against undead.

"Get back!" Kurumu's voice called out from above. "I'll handle this!"

The snow girl looked up and saw the succubus hovering near the advancing horde. A wry smirk crossed her pale features. "Be my guest." She quickly scooped up Yukari and quickly backed away.

With her friends out of harm's way, Kurumu swooped down towards the undead throng and slashed with both claws before she thrust upwards into the air again.

One of the skeletal knights looked up at the winged student. "_HA! You missed!_"

The monsters crumbled into shredded remains, that littered the ground around them. Several trees near them also fell over, cleaved by the succubus' attack. Tsukune couldn't help but cringe, as he witnessed the display the first day he saw Kurumu's true form in action. Even though he knew the flying girl was wholeheartedly on his side, he still remembered the day Kurumu sought to take his life.

Suddenly, he felt a cold menace behind him. He turned around, and saw ten armored skeletons had materialized before him. He screamed in fright at the monsters who'd appeared at his rear.

"Tsukune!" Yukari cried out.

"Oh crap!" Kurumu exclaimed from above. "Reinforcements?"

"_It is useless to resist,_" one of the skeletons spoke in a hollow voice. "_No one can withstand the power of the Dark Lord, least of all a mere human._"

"Tsukune!" Mizore called out as she ran towards him.

"_Halt, opposer!_" the same skeleton ordered as he grabbed the human student and wrapped a bony arm around the boy's neck. "_One more step and he dies._"

"Leave Tsukune alone, you bullies!" Yukari snapped.

"_You are in no position to make demands. Your misdeeds have been deemed heresy by our lord. And for that, you have rescinded your right to exist._" His empty sockets gazed menacingly at the captured boy. "_As well as his._"

"You're the ones who don't deserve to exist!" a woman's voice shouted behind him.

The skeleton looked over his shoulder, and initially saw no one, though he did sense a powerful aura in that direction. He looked up, and saw a strange woman with six black wings hovering above the ground. Her wings glowed with a violet aura, and then a slew of feathers rained down. Though the skeleton wasn't hurt, he looked beside him and saw his compatriots on both sides were bombarded heavily by the surprisingly powerful projectiles. He was shocked as he realized the witch had spread out her attack so the human captive wasn't hurt.

"Ruby-san!" the young witch cried out happily.

"Just in time," Mizore added.

The undead knight quickly discerned he was alone, and tightened his grip on Tsukune's neck. "_Back off, heretics! Or he dies!_" He raised his deadly mace for emphasis. "_I'll send him straight to the underworld!_"

"Coward!" Ruby shouted angrily. "How dare you hide behind our dear Tsukune!"

The skeleton laughed wickedly. "_Yes, you cannot risk harming the boy, or you'd never live yourselves. That demonstrates your apostasy, as well as your weakness. Those who defy the Lord of Darkness shall have everything about them destroyed, especially those they love._" The animated cadaver laughed in unholy glee, as he savored the moment.

The brown-haired youth seethed as he heard his captor's callous words. He slumped to his knees, and listened to the undead's demented cackles, which was exactly the reaction he'd anticipated. Tsukune then reached behind him, and got his arms around the skeleton's legs.

"_What are you doing,_" the knight demanded. He quickly got his answer as Tsukune rose back to his feet, lifting the corpse onto his back in the process. "_Put me down, you infernal whelp!_" He raised his mace to strike the human student, but then a hard object smashed against his wrist, which forced him to drop his weapon. He looked to the ground, and saw a bronze washing basin near where his mace had landed.

Tsukune quickly took the initiative and raced headlong towards a tree, screaming all the way. At the last moment, he spun around so the skeleton took the full impact of smashing against the tree. The undead knight slumped to the ground, his body jarred badly from by the surprise maneuver. The human youth quickly got out of his reach.

"Nice work, Tsukune!" Ruby commented with an impressed smile, and then raised her staff aloft. "_**BEGONE!**_" A bolt of lightning crashed down, and the skeleton broke apart into bony fragments, that littered the ground below.

The human student looked back to where the skeletal knight once stood. He then looked about at the remains of the fallen undead.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu's voice called out from above.

The weary youth looked over his shoulder and saw the cyan-haired girl descending behind him. In the next moment, he felt her slender arms wrapped around him, and her large bosom pressed into his back.

"Oh, Tsukune," the succubus said warmly as she rubbed up and down his back, "that was so scary. Don't make me worry like that, darling."

The brown-haired youth laughed nervously at the succubus' display of affection, and although he'd felt it numerous times, it was still hard for him to remain coherent. "It was nothing," he managed to reply in a shaky voice. "I mean, he was all bones, right? It was easy to pick him up. His armor didn't weigh that much, either."

"Hmm, well you can definitely sweep me off my feet anytime." She deftly moved around to Tsukune's front and resumed her embrace, as she looked deeply into the youth's brown eyes. "My precious Mate of Fate." At that moment, the succubus found herself encased in ice.

"Geez," Mizore's annoyed voice spoke, "can't you keep a lid on that thing?" The purple-haired girl came to Tsukune's side. "But regardless, once this is over, let's start building our family, Tsukune. Mother would be so happy to have you as a son-in-law."

The human student gasped, and a bluish haze covered his forehead. He still hadn't kissed a girl, and the snow girl before suggested going far beyond that.

Suddenly, a washing basin fell down on Mizore's head, which temporarily dazed her.

"You and the dairy cow are so impatient!" Yukari quipped indignantly. "Don't you know good things come to those who wait?" She immediately wrapped her arms around Tsukune's waist. "Seriously though, even if it takes a few years, I'll prove that I'm the only woman for you, Tsukune-san."

Ruby coughed nervously to get everyone's attention. "Before this continues any further," she began, "might I ask what you're all doing out here?"

The young witch quickly ran up to her. "Ruby-san, the chairman kidnapped Moka-san!"

"And called up all these ghouls," the snow girl added.

The dark-haired woman looked genuinely startled at that. "What? Mikogami-sama, a traitor?" She shook her head in disbelief. "No, that can't be! He told me to watch over you in case-" She stopped in mid-sentence, a fearful look on her face.

"In case of what, Ruby-san," Tsukune asked in concern.

Kurumu broke out of her icy confinement and rejoined the others.

The older witch looked away, deep concern on her face as she brought her fist under her jaw. "Tsukune, you weren't the only one who suspected Colton. The chairman planned to confront him alone, so no one else would get hurt."

"Looks like the chairman had a change of heart," Mizore commented with a sour expression.

Ruby immediately faced the snow girl. "That can't be! He helped build this school, he'd never betray it!"

"Then why did he take Moka?"

The dark-haired woman fidgeted visibly, for she had no immediate answer.

"Hold on," Kurumu spoke up, "you're saying that historian was behind all this?"

Yukari bowed her head. "I don't want to believe it, either, Kurumu-san. But I've never known Moka-san to lie, especially about something like this."

"Wait a minute," Mizore interjected, "are you talking about that bald guy who's been hanging around campus lately?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Gee," the snow girl remarked, "and I thought he was just a stalker."

"A what!" the succubus exclaimed.

"He's really good, too. I didn't know he was behind me until he spoke up. Geez, can't a girl watch over her dear Tsukune in peace?"

Kurumu winced at that. She definitely wouldn't have wanted a strange old man stalking her, either.

"Why is he here, anyway," Mizore asked.

"It was supposed to be for research purposes alone," Ruby replied. "But from what Tsukune-san and Moka-san have told me, he has a very... unwholesome interest in vampires."

The succubus looked genuinely disgusted. "Then we need to save Moka, and fast!"

"Where did the chairman take her," the older witch asked.

"I don't know, but this vile aura is coming from that way." She pointed deeper into the forest for emphasis.

Ruby gasped in shock. "That way leads to the Tomb of Wisdom. It's off-limits to students, and most of the faculty."

"What a perfect place to hide Moka-san," Mizore remarked with a cold scowl.

"Then let's hurry," Tsukune spoke up, "and save Moka-san. Then let's find Colton and stop his evil plans."

"You can count on me, Tsukune," Kurumu spoke with a bold expression. "No creepy old man's gonna toy with my friend."

"She's all our friend," Ruby added. "Let's go."

* * *

The group soon reached a gothic structure, sealed shut by an imposing set of double doors. Two imposing priest statues flanked the entrance. The malefic aura about them seemed to indicate they'd reached the heart of the chaos. They couldn't help but notice as vile lightning crashed down from the darkened skies above, and the air chilled each of them down to their very souls. Even Mizore couldn't help but shiver, for it was a different type of coldness she experienced.

They saw a figure situated against the doors, with heavy manacles on the wrists and ankles. Tsukune took a closer look, and saw the figure wore the traditional female school uniform, and had very long pink and silver hair, which draped over her face.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune immediately called out.

The shackled girl made no response.

"_MOKA-SAN!_" the brown-haired youth shouted.

Again, the girl bound to the door remained silent.

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked hesitantly, "is that really Moka-san? What's happened to her?"

"The seal," Ruby spoke up, "it's degraded worse than I expected. And now, the degradation has began to affect her directly. It's like she's been poisoned by some sinister youki." She looked away nervously. "I'd rather not think about what could happen if the seal is released now."

"Um, can we afford not to," Mizore asked. "Look what happened last night, and now there's stronger goons to deal with."

The dark-haired woman nodded sagely. "I know," she replied, "I also know the real attack didn't begin until after Moka was unsealed. And look how difficult it was to defeat that huge monster, even with her help."

The cyan-haired girl looked at her in disbelief. "You mean they want us to remove her Rosario? Are they crazy?"

"That's so mean!" Yukari quipped indignantly, as she rapidly moved her fists up and down by her sides. "How dare they toy with Moka-san like that!"

Tsukune looked determined as he gazed to the bound girl in front of the tomb. "Even if it is a trap," he began, "we still have to help Moka-san. We need her help to stop Colton and his men."

"Even if the chairman's on his side," Mizore asked seriously.

The human student looked to her, and winced as the choker pinched into his neck again. "Even if it is hopeless," he spoke through his pain, "I can't just do nothing while Moka-san is being targeted like this. No one should be a pawn in someone else's plans, especially not Moka-san." A sharp stab of pain shot through his neck, and he cried out in response.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out and ran to his side.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari half-shouted and joined her.

"Are you alright, Tsukune," Mizore asked worriedly.

The human student hunched over for a moment, holding his neck. Finally, the pain subsided, and he immediately straightened up. "I'm fine now," he said with a soothing smile. "Thanks everyone."

The incognito succubus sighed in a mixture of relief and exasperation. "Don't make us worry like that," she said irritably.

"Sorry, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune replied with an embarrassed smile.

The sophomore girl shook her head indifferently. "Whatever, let's just free Moka already."

At that moment, the air shimmered in multiple places before them, and several zombies and skeletal knights materialized. Several winged skeletons swooped down, and hovered over the tomb entrance. Yukari looked amongst the undead throng, and gulped when she counted over thirty in number.

"Looks like they're not letting us through without a fight," Mizore commented.

"T'ch, they definitely believe in strength in numbers," Kurumu added, and then looked to the others. "Alright, same plan as before. We clear a path so Tsukune can reach Moka."

"Can do," the snow girl replied.

"Leave it to us, desu!" Yukari declared.

Kurumu and Ruby took to the air, each producing their respective wings. The succubus targeted the flying enemies, while the witch sent down a hail of deadly crow feathers onto the enemies below. The weaker undead were instantly skewered, while the more armored skeletons weathered the storm and continued forward towards the others.

"Oh no you don't!" Yukari exclaimed and raised her wand aloft. A swarm of heavy washing basins crashed down on the already weakened enemies, and although many more of the skeletal knights fell, a few more continued to stand defiantly. "Oh yeah?" the witch snapped. She sent down a swarm of iron tarot cards, and the stronger knights finally broke apart and fell onto the ground.

"Now's your chance!" Mizore called out. "Go, Tsukune!"

"Tsukune," a female voice asked weakly.

The brown-haired youth stopped when he heard the voice. "Moka-san?"

The bound girl raised her head and looked out towards the boy at the edge of the clearing. "Tsukune, you came!" she called out. Suddenly, the whole area became pitch black. Moka's eyes glowed an ominous shade of red, which was the only light in the clearing. "**You've come to die and offer your soul to the Lord of Darkness!**"

The boy tried not to scream, but the vision had come at the worst possible time, and sheer fright overcame him.

"**Rise up, O minions of darkness!**" a dual feminine voice called out from behind him.

Suddenly, monstrous shadowy shapes arose around Tsukune, leering at him with their demonic gazes. He screamed aloud, as he realized the supposedly defeated monsters had come back to life. The scared youth looked over his shoulder, and saw Ruby's darkened form hovering above, her eyes glowing red and her scepter held aloft. Tsukune gasped in horror, shocked at the thought that the witch had betrayed him. Even though he knew the darkness distorted sight and sound, he was still thunderstruck by what he thought he heard.

"**It is useless,**" Kurumu spoke in an inhuman voice as she hovered near Ruby. "**No one can stand against the limitless power of darkness!**"

"**You walked right into our trap,**" Yukari added in a distorted voice. "**You shall die for our lord!**"

"**And so will all humans,**" Mizore's twisted voice spoke mockingly. "**Your turn just happened to come first.**"

Maniacal laughter echoed all around him. Even worse, the laughter came from of all his friends. He found himself alone and surrounded, and feared he was about to die.

"_Tsukune,_" a voice spoke within the frightened youth's mind. "_Tsukune!_"

The human student blinked, as he barely heard the plea over the cacophony of evil all around him. "Moka-san," he asked.

"_Tsukune,_" the sealed persona spoke urgently, "_don't let the darkness tell you what is real. Hurry and awaken me! Now!_"

The brown-haired youth gasped. Though he couldn't see anything but darkness, as well as demonic looking shadows, he knew Inner Moka wasn't asking him to awaken her. "But Moka-san," he said defensively, "I can't even see you! How am I supposed to?" He stopped when he saw a small red light below where Moka's eyes were glowing. "Of course!" he thought to himself. "The Rosario is right there! Thank you, Moka-san, I'm coming!"

He ran towards the direction of the light of the Rosario's jewel. Shadowed figured blocked his path, their echoing inhuman voices ringing in his ears, but he knew he had to go forward. One of the monsters raised its longsword into the air. Tsukune quickly dodged the attack and went forward. Another tried to lunge at him, but was far too slow and the brown-haired youth easily avoided it. Suddenly, he heard anguished inhuman cries behind him.

"_Don't get distracted!"_ Inner Moka spoke sharply into his mind. "_Come forth!_"

Mustering his shaken courage, the human youth ran forward and lunged towards where he knew the vampire was bound. "_MOKA-SAN!_" he screamed as he reached out in mid-lunge with his right hand, "_**WAKE UP!**_" His hand came down towards the light, and he landed hard on the ground. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a familiar pink light nearby, as well as the Rosario in his hand. The darkness had also been dispelled.

"You did it!" Moka's voice said happily.

Tsukune looked up and saw the bound girl smiling at him, as tears ran down her face.

"Thank you, **Tsukune,**" the transforming girl continued, as her expression and vocal inflections changed. "**I'll take it from here!**" she finished, the voices of both personas overlapping one another.

"So he finally did it," Kurumu commented from above the ground. "But once the other Moka is released, those doors will be blown... wide… open." Her voice trailed off as a horrible realization came to her. "Oh no, Tsukune you biffed it!"

Moka screamed as her sealed energy was being unleashed. Crackles of pink electricity shot around her changing body. Tsukune noticed something was amiss, and quickly got away from the entrance. Instead of proceeding all at once, the vampire's metamorphosis went in spurts, each causing her to cry out in pain. First her hips flared out, then her fingers and nails lengthened into inhuman looking digits, and her chest became fuller. As she neared the end of the transformation, she unleashed a huge burst of demonic energy that blasted the double doors off their hinges. Her broken shackles fell onto the ground near her feet.

Inner Moka landed feet first on the ground, hunched over enough so no one could see her face. When she straightened up, Yukari and Mizore gasped at her ghastly appearance. Even Kurumu and Ruby noticed a dramatic change in the vampire, as she felt a far more menacing aura from her. Tsukune couldn't see her face from his vantage point, but he also felt a distinct difference about her. Moka opened her burning red eyes, and bared her fangs at no one in particular. The rasping breath she exhaled made everyone in the area shiver.

Suddenly, a rumbling came from within the tomb, which progressively grew louder and more forceful. When the transformed vampire looked behind her, a swarm of armored skeletons raced out of the tomb and drove her into the ground with their sheer numbers.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" Tsukune called out over the stampede, but he couldn't see her amidst the undead charging out of the tomb. The others quickly got out of the advancing force's way.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurumu said with a blank stare. "How many goons does Colton have?"

"And how did he hide them all without anyone noticing," Ruby asked.

"How are we going to fight them all," Yukari asked timidly.

"Do we really want to," Mizore inquired, just as timidly.

As the undead army poured out of the tomb, the group saw fully armored knights amongst the charge. The sounds of machinery came from the crypt, all but drowned out by the rushing enemy force. Without warning, a skeleton on a motorcycle raced out the entrance, and raised up on one wheel as it went forward.

Suddenly, an immense explosion of pink demonic energy erupted from within the charge, which sent the biker skeleton, along with several other undead, flying off into the distance. Those that had proceeded forward immediately stopped and turned around. When they did, they saw a white-haired woman picking herself off the ground, and glaring at them with blazing red eyes.

"Oh that is it," the woman stated, her long fangs bared in anger. "_**NO ONE**_ runs me over and _**LIVES!**_"

The group winced in response. They'd never seen Inner Moka so enraged before. Although none of them had seen her in an accident, either, and didn't know how she would've reacted. Clearly, she didn't take attempted vehicular homicide very well.

One of the heavier armored skeletons leered back at the vampire. It pointed its deadly mace at the enemy. "_KILL HER!_" it commanded, and several undead knights charged at the inhuman woman.

The enraged demoness also rushed forward, and sent a thundering sidekick into the lead monster's armored chest. The skeleton went flying back, and crashed into its compatriots. Several were destroyed by the sheer impact, while many others were violently knocked to the ground. Another swung its mace towards Moka, but the vampire caught its blow and yanked its arm out of its socket in one motion. She followed up with a high kick that knocked its skull clean off, and send its body flying into the air. She felt a murderous aura behind her, and thrust out her leg in a devastating back kick that broke every rib in the zombie behind her, as well as knocking it deep into the forest. One of the armored knights swung its huge dual-bladed axe at the vampire, who caught the blade with her bare hand. She then unloaded a front kick into the enemy's midsection, and sent it sailing off into the distance. She noted the hollow sound that came from within the armored monster after her kick, but paid it no heed as she turned to face the rest of the enemy force that began to converge on her.

"What in the world," Ruby uttered, shock by the brutal display of power on the ground.

"Yeah," Kurumu added, "she's in rare form today." She looked down towards the entrance, and saw Tsukune trying his best to remain out of sight. The succubus realized the monsters below were completely focused on Moka, and had seemingly forgotten about everyone else. She looked back over her shoulder. "I'll rescue Tsukune, cover me!" She immediately swooped in the hiding youth's direction.

"Hold on!" the flying witch called out, but to no avail. She barely had a chance to regret the cyan-haired girl's haste when a winged skeleton tossed its spear towards her. She deftly moved aside, and sent a small warm of her deadly feathers into the beast, which was quickly decimated. No sooner than it fell that she noticed five more headed after Kurumu. She quickly raised her staff into the air, and the jewel in the center glowed brightly. "_**BEGONE!**_" she shouted, and five bolts of lightning came crashing down on the flying enemies, who shook violently and finally broke into pieces, that flew onto the ground below.

Kurumu was alerted to their deaths, and glanced over her shoulder to see the skeletal remains falling to the earth. She also noticed Ruby looking at her with a rather annoyed expression. "Your welcome," she remarked sourly.

The succubus winced at her lapse in judgment. "Yeah, sorry about that," she replied with an embarrassed smile. It was then that she noticed four more winged skeletons approaching from the witch's rear. "Behind you!"

The dark-haired woman looked over her shoulder, as a purple aura surrounded her wings. A huge stream of deadly crow feathers shot out behind her, and skewered the approaching foes. Their bones fell to the ground below. However, before the bones impacted, they floated back upwards and slowly began rejoining one another.

"What the hecht," Kurumu asked as she watched the scene in disbelief.

The older witch scowled as she recognized the phenomenon. "Necromancy," she declared. She scanned the area, and sensed the employment of unholy magic from the ground below. "Down there!" she shouted, and pointed towards the edge of the clearing.

"Alright," the succubus replied uncertainly. She dove down towards where Ruby pointed and unleashed a devastating diving kick. Before she crashed into the ground, she felt her attack had connected with a solid surface. She heard a guttural scream, followed by an unseen object being driven across the dead earth, which split to both sides, and colliding with a nearby tree. A second later, the unconscious body of a gray-robed sorcerer materialized by the tree.

The succubus glared at the fallen mage on the ground. "Those sneaky little bastards."

"There's doubtlessly more of them," Ruby replied. She watched as the reforming monsters broke apart and fell back to the earth, their hopes of resurrection dashed. "Unless we find them and defeat them all, the battle will never end." She looked down to her fellow witch down below. "Yukari-chan!" she called out. "There are necromancers among them! Find them before they can revive any more monsters!"

"Sure thing, Ruby-san!" the child genius shouted back. She looked around the battlefield, and saw a large pile of broken bones near Moka had begun to rise into the air. As they did, she felt a very sinister magic being deployed nearby. "There he is!" she called out and ran headlong into the mass of enemies.

"Wait up!" Mizore called out as she pursued her. She noticed a band of five armored skeletons following her, so she created a large sheet of ice across the ground. The oncoming enemies stopped running, looked down and saw their boots were encased in ice. They screamed in rage, infuriated at their humiliating fate. "Losers," the snow girl said over her shoulder.

Yukari got a general idea of where the undead magic was being used, and deduced the necromancer was fifteen feet away from Moka. She immediately raised her wand into the air. "_**MAGICAL POTS!**_" she shouted. Four large washing basins smashed into an invisible enemy, who cried out in pain after each attack. Suddenly, five large icicle shards shot forth and skewered the mage, who became visible as he collapsed onto the ground, as his life-force slowly faded. The reforming enemies collapsed onto the ground as lifeless bones and armor. The young witch turned around, and saw Mizore standing behind her.

"Nice work," the purple-haired girl spoke with an impressed smile, "you found him just in time."

Yukari replied with a bashful smile of her own. "It was nothing, he gave himself away when he began using his magic."

"Good point."

"Enough of this!" Moka's voice called out amongst the horde of monsters.

"Move!" Mizore spoke in alarm. She and Yukari quickly got out of the general vicinity.

The white-haired woman leaped forward and unleashed a powerful cyclone kick which destroyed over a dozen enemies and sent countless others sailing off into the distance. Bones and pieces of armor went flying everywhere. That attack alone greatly reduced the enemies' thinning numbers. As she landed gracefully on the ground, she began to look for her next victim. Suddenly, the bones and armaments of the enemies she'd just defeated levitated off the ground.

"Moka-san!" Yukari called out from nearby. "There's a necromancer near you!"

The white-haired woman paused for a moment, and detected an demonic magical aura close to her. She turned in its direction and broke into a sprint. "I don't think so!" she said sharply as she unloaded a devastating side kick into an unseen target, which screamed in pain and horror as it smashed through a tree at the edge of the clearing, along with four more before it finally came to a stop and collapsed on the ground. The powerful vampire smirked and flung her hair behind her ear. "That was your last enchantment," she spoke assuredly.

Tsukune watched from outside the clearing near the tomb entrance. The battle he was witnessing was far more intense than what occurred the previous night. He noticed the remaining enemies were becoming more desperate, since the girls had finally deduced their strategy. But even with their backs to the wall, they quickly found themselves put asunder by the awesome power of Akashiya Moka, who continued to pummel the undead creatures with impunity. Tsukune had seen her in action countless times, and though he knew she'd have never maliciously harmed him, her more aggressive demeanor and ghastly visage actually frightened him. Although he knew awakening her inner self was necessary, he wondered what had become of her. Whether it was because of the unstable Rosario, or that Colton's actions were finally getting to her. Though a part of him wanted to flee, he had to know where Moka stood before taking any action.

Suddenly, he shivered more vigorously, as he felt an ominous aura nearby.

"Tsukune!" Ruby called out from above. "There's a necromancer in front of you!"

The brown-haired youth looked forward and saw no one, but he couldn't deny the evil presence he felt was right ahead of him. Though not nearly as powerful as what he felt the previous night, it was still discernible. Since he couldn't see his target, he simply rushed forward and leaned in with his shoulder, hoping to tackle whatever unseen enemy was ahead of him. His desperate attack actually worked, as he heard a surprised grunt in front of him as he collided with a solid object. Once he recovered, he saw five washing basins colliding with the same unseen foe. Tsukune quickly got out of harm's way. Once he did, he saw a large icicle emerge from seemingly nowhere. And then, the enemy involuntarily revealed himself. A gray-robed wizard gasped feebly as his body was impaled by a huge icicle, and crumpled onto the ground. The human student gasped at the dead enemy before him.

Once all the enemies had been subdued, Kurumu and Ruby descended onto the ground near Tsukune. Mizore and Yukari quickly ran up to rejoin the others.

"Are you alright, Tsukune," the succubus asked worriedly.

"I am," he replied with a smile, "thanks to all of you."

"I'm so glad." Kurumu didn't hesitate to embrace the brown-haired youth. "That was so dangerous, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Yeah," the human student managed to reply as he was tightly embraced. He knew there was nothing sensual about it, he realized Kurumu was genuinely concerned for his well-being, so he didn't protest.

"Hey," Mizore protested as she hugged the boy as well, "I was worried about Tsukune, too, you know."

The teenager winced as he felt the second embrace on his person.

"I was worried more, desu!" Yukari insisted as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's stomach.

"Is that so, Yukari-chan," Ruby interjected challengingly as she squeezed in to embrace the brown-haired youth as well.

The human student tried hard to breathe as he was ensnared by four viselike embraces. It was then he noticed one conspicuous absence among the girls. He turned his head, and saw Inner Moka standing alone amongst the broken corpses littered all over the ground in front of the tomb. Her back was turned to him, but even then Tsukune noticed her arms were folded. "Moka-san," he spoke.

The female vampire mad no response, as her long white hair flowed in the cold breeze that blew through the area.

The other girls released Tsukune as they noticed Moka's sullen demeanor. Kurumu and Yukari remembered it from the previous year, after the younger witch's life was saved by the vampire. The smaller girl hesitantly approached the somber woman before her. "Moka-san, what's wrong?"

Again, the white-haired woman made no response.

"Moka-san," Tsukune said worriedly as he approached her.

"Don't come near me," the vampire spoke coldly.

The brown-haired youth stopped in place. It had been a long time since she'd spoken to him in such a tone. However, in light of what had occurred the past two days, he wasn't wholly surprised. He imagined if he was in the same position, he would've felt very alone, too. "Moka-san, it's alright. We're all here for you." He stepped forward. "I'm here for you." He cautiously made his way towards the despondent girl.

"Stay where you are," Moka insisted. "I... leave me alone." She turned her head slightly, though not enough for anyone to see her face. However, she brought her right hand up, and everyone gasped as they saw the abnormally long fingers and nails attached to it, much more than the previous times she was released.

The human student bowed his head. He knew Moka didn't want him to see her face. He could've only imagined the torment she felt at that moment, and it seemed to forced her back into her old habits. But regardless of what she felt, the boy still wanted to help her.

"Moka-san," Tsukune began softly, "it's alright. None of us blame you for any of this, so please, don't blame yourself." He heard a startled gasp from the white-haired woman, and continued forward. "Moka-san, I know you didn't want any of this. Ever since Colton came here, you've been the one he's hurt the most. That's why I can't leave you be, and deep down, I know if the tables were turned, you'd do the same for me."

A heavy sigh escaped the vampire's lips, as she bowed her head. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said defensively.

"You did it once before, after we lost... the other Moka-san." He sighed mournfully as he recalled the dark time. "You tried your best to comfort me, and I'm sorry I never thanked you for it, or appreciated what you were trying to do." He lowered his gaze sadly. "I feel so foolish now. You tried to open up to me, and I was too distraught to listen. I'm so sorry, Moka-san."

The solemn girl finally looked over her shoulder. However, her long white hair covered most of her face. Only her mouth and chin were currently visible. Tsukune noted her skin was paler than usual, while her lips appeared a deep shade of red.

"Do... do you really mean that," the vampire asked, and then quickly looked away again.

"Yes. I... forgot something I learned the first day of school. Regardless of whether you appear human, vampire, or otherwise, Moka-san is still Moka-san." He reached forward and placed his hand on the sullen woman's shoulder. He immediately felt her tense up, and wondered if she would've lashed out at him. "But I promise," the brown-haired youth continued, "I'll never forget that again."

He watched as expectantly for several tense moments, then felt her shoulder relax under his touch. A moment later, Moka placed her own hand on top of Tsukune's. The brown-haired youth was startled at the unfamiliar looking hand, but knew he couldn't have let it show or the vampire would've noticed. After a moment, he got himself under his control, and placed his free hand on top of the menacing-looking one that belonged to Moka. He wanted to be true to his word, so his friend wouldn't have doubted him.

A light sniffle came from the vampire's direction. "Tsukune," she said lowly, and slowly turned to face him fully, still keeping her hand on his.

The human student cringed at what he saw, and his touch wavered for a moment. Moka's face had become pallid in appearance, with blood red lips and the area around her eyes had blackened, from her eyebrows to the just below her lower eyelids. She looked less like her usual self, and more like the vampires in horror movies and novels. Tsukune steadied himself, as he knew it wasn't her choice. "Moka-san," he said softly, as he tightened his grip on her hand.

The white-haired woman looked uncertainly at him, but then she felt him regain his grip. "Tsukune!" she cried out, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him hard against her chest.

The human student groaned in pain from the vampire's embrace, which he surmised was stronger than all the other girls put together. "Moka-san... you're... crushing me."

"Sorry," the unsealed vampire said in a barely audible voice, "I'm so sorry." She relaxed her embrace, which allowed the boy to breathe again. She reached up behind Tsukune, held the back of his head, and placed it on her left shoulder. "Please, forgive me." She whacked the back of his head lightly, and felt him lose consciousness in her embrace. With her immense strength, she held him up, and brought her lips to his ear. "I'm sorry, Tsukune," she whispered. "I can't let you see what I'm about to do." She let him slump down slightly, and then pressed his face into her chest. She still didn't understand the significance of the act, only that her other self did it occasionally when she wanted to protect him, and that Kurumu did it daily to get close to him. As she held him, she ran her long fingers through his brown hair. "Don't think badly of me."

Everyone was shocked at what Moka had done, and watched as she carried his unconscious body bridal style as she approached them. Once she stopped, her crimson gaze turned to the purple-haired girl before her. "Mizore, get him out of here, now."

The snow girl was still too stunned to process what the vampire had requested.

"Are you sure about this," Kurumu asked, trying desperately to hid her nervousness. "What if they get attacked on the way back."

"They'll be fine," the white-haired woman replied dismissively. "They'd better be."

Mizore frowned at the vampire. "You don't need to threaten me, Moka. I won't let Tsukune get hurt, trust me."

"Then go."

"Hold on," the succubus interjected, "I'd have a much better chance of getting Tsukune to safety." She absently flapped her wings. "These aren't just decorations, you know. I can fly over any stupid monsters."

"Some of those stupid monsters can fly," Moka pointed out, "or have you forgotten."

"But Moka-"

"But nothing!" the vampire snapped. "This discussion is over. Go now, Mizore."

The snow girl was also offended by her abrasive demeanor, but decided not to argue. "Fine, take care of yourselves. No casualties, understand?"

Kurumu sniffed irritably, and then shook her head. "Right, we'll be fine. Make sure he is, too."

"I will." The purple-haired girl took Tsukune's body and ran into the forest, headed back towards the dormitories.

The cyan-haired girl glared at the super monster. "You know this is no time for petty jealousy," she spoke bitterly. "We're supposed to be together on this, right? I wouldn't have let Tsukune get hurt!" she continued, almost crying at that point.

"That wasn't the issue," Moka replied, not turning to face her accuser. "I need you with me when we find Colton."

Kurumu suspected it wasn't the whole truth, but decided against arguing the point. "Are you sure he's even here? He could be long gone by now."

The white-haired woman shook her head. "He's here, I can feel that conceit of his," she replied with a menacing scowl. "This night will be his last." She looked towards the tomb entrance. "Come," she spoke succinctly, and headed towards the crypt.

The others looked uncertainly at one another, but followed regardless. They still had a lot of questions for the vampire, but knew firsthand she was in no mood for conversation. Soon the girls passes through the entrance behind Moka and disappeared into the darkness beyond.

* * *

The girls made the way to the bottom of the stairs and proceeded deeper into the tomb. The path they followed was a long corridor which sloped downward, then turned at a right angle and continued. Both sides of the corridor were lined with rectangular spaces which within laid mummified corpses. The air inside was very musty and dank, which was completely normal for a burial chamber. However, the ominous presence they felt was anything but. It didn't seem to generate from the bottom of the tomb, but rather it appeared to surround them. They had no idea where their enemies were hiding, so they eyed the way forward cautiously.

Ruby's staff glowed with a soft pink luminescence, which allowed the others to see clearly as they descended down the stairwell. She was still shaken over what Tsukune and the others had revealed about the chairman, and wanted to confront him in order to discern the real truth, whether he was trying to stop the source of the current crisis, or was the source. She scowled at the possibility, but she couldn't deny it after everything she'd seen over the past two days. Yukari stayed very close to her fellow witch. She felt ashamed that she trusted Colton solely due to his supposed intellectual status, and the school had been in danger ever since. The worst part of it was that her two closest friends, Tsukune and Moka, had constantly been targeted during the crisis. She wished she could've done something to prevent the situation from getting so out of hand, but knew it was pointless to try and change the past. That was beyond the realm of any known witch magic. Anything pertaining to time wasn't taught in school, she wasn't sure it was taught anywhere. All she could do was move forward, and fight to save the school and its purpose. Kurumu stayed within the light so she wouldn't have proceeded blindly into the dark abyss. She was worried about Tsukune, and more than a little upset that she wasn't allowed to escort him to safety personally. The cyan-haired girl knew Moka considered her a rival for Tsukune's affections, the same way she felt about the vampire. She imagined Moka suspected she'd have tried to seduce the brown-haired youth once they were out of the forest. Even though she admitted it was tempting, saving Tsukune would've proven futile if the school descended into chaos. And even though she couldn't admit it, she was also infuriated that Colton's machinations had gotten Moka wrongfully expelled. Even though she knew they didn't see eye to eye, and both desired the same man, she wanted to prove to the white-haired woman that she was still her friend, and that she could've counted on her when the time came. Moka silently led the way forward, her red eyes scanning the darkness before her. The last two days had been the most strenuous of any time she'd been at the academy. The arrival of Colton Pierce and his associates had thrown everything about her life at the school in an uproar. She'd been avoided by the young man she desired, watched as her seal acted erratically, assaulted several times by undead monsters as well as vengeance-crazed students, doubted by her closest friends, even outright called a fraud by her only relative in school. On top of that, the corruption of her Rosario affected her, as evidenced by her inhumanly long fingers. As it was, she could've no longer closed her hand into a fist, which she found quite unnerving. She also wished she could've done something to have stopped the chaos sooner, but Colton always seemed to be out of her reach. Silently, she swore the next time she saw him, she would've put an end to his sinister ambitions, there and then.

An unsettling stillness hung in the air as they made their way down. Their nerves were on edge as they passed by rows of the sleeping dead. They expected some of the mummies to arise and attack them, but none of them did. Some of the resting places were damaged, and their contents missing. It definitely verified the chairman's account that the tomb had indeed been ransacked the previous night. Ruby gasped aloud, as a dreadful thought came to her. Everyone turned in her direction.

"What is it," Moka inquired as she sharply looked over her shoulder.

"I just had a terrifying thought," she said in a quiet, yet timid voice. What if... what if the chairman himself did this?"

The girls beside her cringed at the possibility, especially Yukari. None of them wanted to think the head of the school had been their enemy the whole time.

Moka slowly closed her eyes in response, and slightly lowered her chin. "We'll find out soon enough," she finally spoke, as she opened her eyes again. "Come."

* * *

They continued down the hallway until they reached an high arched doorway. The actual frame had strange runic symbols carved within it, which represented a language none of them knew. Ruby went forward, and reached out with her left hand towards the doorway. She was surprised that her hand passed through unobstructed. She surmised there would've been a barrier at their current level to prevent would-be grave robbers from reaching the bottom. Yet she sensed nothing of the sort. If there had once been a barrier, it was either destroyed or removed by other means. The only person she knew capable of such a feat was Mikogami himself. She frowned as she looked to the others, who quickly got the message.

They passed through the doorway and found themselves in a massive square chamber. The light from Ruby's scepter illuminated the entire room. From the elevated landing they stood upon, two sets of stairs branched off to both sides, running along the wall, turning and proceeding along the next wall, and finally down to the floor below. On the far wall was carved the official seal of Youkai Academy.

"Yukari, Ruby," Moka spoke up, "descend the left side."

"Sure thing, Moka-san," the young witch replied.

The female vampire looked towards the cyan-haired girl. "Kurumu, you're with me."

The succubus made a face, but said nothing as she followed Moka down the right stairwell.

The four girls soon rejoined at the bottom of the chamber. There, they saw over thirty stone coffins. They seemed to be undisturbed, but from what the group had seen on the way down, they knew all wasn't as it seemed. Each coffin had a different set of symbols carved into them. One set was written in Latin, so it could've been surmised the deceased had been an English teacher in life. Another set comprised of mathematical figures, which denoted the deceased as a math teacher. A third was comprised of musical notes, and the group immediately knew a music teacher rested in the coffin. A fourth comprised of strange symbols and formulas that baffled most of the girls. Yukari puffed out her chest and proclaimed the coffin belonged to a science teacher. Ruby looked genuinely impressed, Moka merely quirked an eyebrow upward, while Kurumu gave the witch a sour look.

Suddenly, Yukari and Ruby became alarmed as they sensed a magical presence in the area. They spun around, and saw a glowing green wall in front of the doorway. The carved runes in the frame also glowed accordingly.

"The barrier's been activated!" the older witch declared. "We're sealed in!"

"What?" Kurumu asked in disbelief.

Moka looked intensely about the area, as ghostly blue torches illuminated the burial chamber, which made it appear even more spectral. Even though she was certain Colton was behind the incident, she still couldn't have sensed his presence, which she found one of his more aggravating traits. "_**WHERE ARE YOU!**_" she shouted, as her commanding voice reverberated off the ancient stone walls.

At that moment, the lids on all the coffin began to slide off. The heavy lids soon fell onto the hard stone floor. From the sarcophagi arose over thirty armored skeletons, much like the ones outside the tomb.

"Not more of these idiots!" Kurumu snapped in exasperation. "This is really starting to get on my nerves!"

"The feeling is mutual," Moka replied sourly to her. "Let's dispose of this trash and escape this little deathtrap."

The succubus smirked eagerly as she unsheathed her deadly claws. "I'll be too happy to oblige." She charged one of the skeletal enemies and slashed at one of its unprotected legs. Her sharp claws cut right through the monster's thighbone, which caused it to stumble about. Kurumu quickly slashed through its other leg, and it fell onto the ground in a heap. Yet even in its wretched condition, it still strive to fight on. The fallen skeleton swung its mace at the succubus' legs, who deftly leaped into the air to avoid the attack. She then kicked the undead creature hard in the skull, which knocked its helmet clean off. She then brought her foot down on its exposed cranium, which cracked and splintered from the attack. "Heh, serves you right," she remarked as she turned to another enemy.

The two witches were back to back as skeletal enemies approached from both sides.

"Are you ready, Yukari-chan," the older witch asked.

"Ready, Ruby-san!"

The dark-haired woman nodded, and spread her wings out wide. She unleashed a huge wave of deadly crow feathers which sliced through the oncoming enemies. Though they fought to resist the attack, they eventually succumbed and collapsed into bones on the floor. The younger witch concentrated hard, and raised her wand aloft. A slew of iron tarot cards came crashing down upon the enemies on her side. Though not as strong as Ruby's feathers, it greatly damaged the skeletal knights that threatened them. She followed up with a swarm of hard washing basins, which smashed the damaged skeletons to pieces.

An armored skeleton approached Moka and swung its bloody mace at her. The white-haired woman expertly caught the weapon, adjusted her grip, and flung the monster over her shoulder, which sent him smashing into the far wall. However, instead of breaking to pieces, the undead creature's remains hovered in the air for several seconds before reforming. Once it was complete, it laughed mockingly at the vampire, who gave her enemy an incredulous, disgusted look. She reached down, grabbed one of the coffin lids, and flung it at the haughty creature. The stone lid smashed into pieces as it slammed the undead warrior into the wall again. Unfortunately, the monster was only temporarily incapacitated, and soon reformed once again. "I am not seeing this," Moka said to herself.

Kurumu hacked at another undead monster, and quickly took out its legs. Before she could finish it off, she felt a murderous aura behind her. She turned, and barely dodged the attack of a skeletal knight. What startled her was there was only one behind her, the one she thought she'd defeated. "What the hell," she asked incredulously. "Stay down, will you?"

The skeleton laughed mockingly at the incensed succubus.

Ruby gulped hard as she saw the enemies she'd defeated earlier had begun to reform their broken bodies. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the enemies on Yukari's side had also begun to revive.

"What's going on here," Kurumu called out. "Is there another necromancer hiding down here or something?"

Yukari looked about the area, but found no evidence to suggest a hidden magical presence nearby. "I don't know," she responded. "I don't seem to sense anything like that."

"I don't either," the older witch added with a leery expression. "Yet there has to be a reason they're reconstituting."

Moka growled in aggravation and placed her hand on her left hip. "Could this possibly get any more annoying," she asked irritably.

Suddenly, beams of black light shot up from all the coffins. Within the light arose another group of skeletal knights, who climbed out of their sarcophagi and joined their undead cohorts.

"You had to ask," Kurumu replied tartly.

The white-haired woman snarled in anger at the recent turn of events.

Yukari grimaced at the enemies' sudden increase in numbers, not to mention their apparent indestructibility. She desperately sent another wave of deadly tarot cards at the approaching enemies, which damaged but failed to topple them. As the witch gripped her wand tightly, another skeletal knight came up from her blind side and brained her with its mace. She screamed as the heavy blow knocked her hard to the ground.

"Yukari-chan!" Ruby called out as she saw her fellow witch had fallen. She watched as the undead knights surrounded the younger witch and pummeled her prone body with their maces. Even though the dark-haired woman wanted to save her fellow witch, she knew if she used her feather attack, Yukari might've been hurt as well, so it wasn't worth the risk.

She looked out of the corner of her eye, and noticed her own opponents were closing in on her. She raised her staff aloft, and sent out another wave of deadly crow feathers behind her. The oncoming enemies were bombarded into submission, but soon reconstituted themselves. That fact perplexed Ruby, for she still couldn't sense a necromancer in the across the chamber.

As she pondered the issue, she heard a girl's scream followed by a thud at the far end of the room. She gasped, as she saw a bludgeoned Yukari lying on the floor in a heap. She knew the younger witch had been forcefully thrown against the wall.

Suddenly, she felt an ominous presence behind her. She turned, and saw the outline of a robed figure behind her, its eyes glowing malevolently, and a sinister grin on its face. The dark-haired woman hesitated, and gasped as she barely made out the image of the chairman. "Mikogami-sama," she asked timidly.

A split second later, a massive telekinetic blast knocked her all the way across the burial chamber, and she smashed hard into the far wall. She slid down onto the floor, dazed and demoralized. "Mikogami-sama," she said weakly, "why?"

Kurumu slashed at the skeletal soldiers that surrounded her, and dodged their attacks whenever she could. She found that her claws sheared through bone, yet weren't as effective against armor. Even though it wasn't nearly as hard as the gigantic skeleton she and her friends fought the previous night, it was of little comfort at that juncture. As she struggled against her enemies, their sheer numbers slowly began to overwhelm her. She doubled over in pain as she took a heavy mace blow to the back of the head. Stunned by the attack, she took several more blows to her back, and one especially brutal attack right between her shoulder blades, which drilled her into the floor. She felt herself picked up, dragged across the floor and hurled against a wall.

Moka soon found herself alone, surrounded by over seventy seemingly indestructible undead knights. Though she was loath to admit it, the battle was starting to wear her down, and their lack of a fatal weakness made her plight even more bleak. As the armored skeletons closed in around her, they suddenly ceased their hostile motions, and fell onto one knee, bowing their heads in reverence.

"Wh-wh-what," the vampire asked, looking about the enemies in confusion, "what is the meaning of this?"

A familiar clicking sound was heard from atop the landing, coupled with flashes of light. The vampire looked up, and saw Ginei, camera in hand, snapping photos. Her eyes blazed her hatred, as she bared her fangs in anger. The other girls quickly shot to their feet when the heard the camera being snapped. They looked up and were all shocked by what they'd witnessed.

"Explain yourself!" the super monster demanded of the young man on the landing.

The upperclassman lowered his camera, and gave his fellow club members a remorseful look. "Sorry, Moka-san," he replied sadly, "they got me."

"Who got you," Ruby asked.

"Well well," a haughty woman's voice spoke seductively from the shadows behind Ginei, "it seems the old saying holds true. The villain always returns to the scene of the crime." At that moment, a full-figured woman emerged from the opening, the torch light reflecting off the lenses of her circular glasses, which made her appear truly eerie. "And now," she continued as she peered down her nose at the others, "we've finally caught you in the act, Akashiya Moka."

"You!" the white-haired woman exclaimed in outrage. Even from the floor, she recognized her as the supposedly absent math teacher.

"R-R-Ririko-sensei," Yukari asked tentatively. Though she recognized the math teacher's appearance and attire, her demeanor seemed somewhat peculiar.

Standing triumphantly upon the landing, the auburn-haired woman smirked at the four girls on the floor. "Hmph."

* * *

A male student lied alone in one of the recovery rooms of the hospital annex, his body tightly bandaged. The lights had been turned off inside the room, and the only form of it came from underneath the closed door that led out of the room. The windows were shut tight, and an overcast night sky loomed outside.

The patient tried to sleep, but the pain from his badly burned body refused to subside. Despite the doctors' best efforts, his recovery had been rather slow, which irritated him to no end. It was like some unknown force was interfering with the healing process. The only thought in his mind was getting back at the person responsible for his current plight.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a nurse walked into the room, which temporarily illuminated the area. That surprised the young man, for he hadn't called for help. No sooner than the nurse entered that she closed the door behind her. The last thing he saw before the room became dark again was the long curly brown hair that framed the woman's face, along with her slender form, graced by her uniform.

"So," the strange woman began pleasantly, "how is our patient doing tonight?"

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here," the injured student asked in a hoarse voice.

"My my, is it so wrong for a nurse to look after a patient? That is our duty, is it not?"

The young man looked suspiciously at her. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Ah, but you can't sleep, can you," the nurse asked as she slowly approached the bed. "And it's all her fault. Such a reprehensible being, intoxicated by her own power, and presuming herself above all other lifeforms."

The bandaged man backed up in his bed. "Who told you about that!" he demanded.

"No one had to tell me, I can feel the desire for vengeance burning in your very soul. You long to crush the infernal waif and make her suffer a thousand times the agony and humiliation she inflicted upon you."

The injured student started to feel quite afraid at that moment, and yet he couldn't deny her words. He hated being in such a wretched state, and would've been devastated if his parents ever saw him. As he struggled with his mixed emotions, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked, and saw the nurse had come to his bedside, and laid her slender hand upon him.

"If your desire is strong enough," she spoke in an alluring voice as she leaned over the wounded man, "the power you require shall be bestowed upon you." She looked deeply into his eyes as she grinned seductively. "However, if your desire is weak, the power will consume your entire being, and you shall disappear forever from this mortal plane."

Lightning flashed outside the window, and the injured student finally saw her face. He noticed a voracious look in her eyes, as well as a truly malefic smile. He sensed a very familiar menace about her. He grit his teeth together, as the woman hovering over him reminded him of a vampire. "_What the hecht's going on here,_" he thought to himself. "_Why would a vampire help destroy another vampire. That doesn't make any sense._" He winced, as the pain of his injuries shot through his body again. "_Still, what else can I do? I need more power to take Moka down! I can't let her have the last laugh on me again._" His brown eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "_I won't._"

The bandaged student growled irritably. "Fine," he muttered, "I'll do it."

The sinister woman chuckled within the darkness. "Splendid," she replied as she brought her face close to his. "You shall make a most delectable offering."

The injured man gasped in response. "Offering?"

The nurse thrust her right hand towards the window, which immediately flung open. After that, a dense fog poured into the room, along with a swarm of bats. The fog passed over the burned man, and the bats flew around and hovered in the front of the bed. The fog coalesced in the same part of the room, while the bats merged together into a towering dark shape. Lightning flashed once more, and the wounded man saw an inhumanly tall man standing at the front of the bed, garbed in a long cloak that covered all bit his head. The student looked up into the most ominous countenance he'd ever seen in his life. The man had long silver hair that ran to the base of his neck, along with a matching beard and mustache. He had no eyebrows, but a pair of slitted yellow irises peered down its nose at the shivering young man in bed. The aura surrounding the newcomer made even the chairman look tame in comparison.

"Come then, Komiya Saizou," the woman announced, "and accept the offering of my lord."

The towering man opened his cloak, and a swarm of bats shot forth towards their target. The last thing Saizou saw was being engulfed in darkness, and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Oh snap, and here we thought it couldn't get any worse. What will become of Saizou now? More importantly, what does Ririko have planned for Moka and the others? And what about Tsukune and Mizore, did they manage to escape, or have encountered troubles of their own?

"These things have no meaning? Our lord has come to unleash the searing flames of chaos upon this heathen institution."

Hey! You're not supposed to appear until Part II!

"Say what you will, there is no need for that. The judgment of our lord is at hand."

Whatever. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XII The Night Is Ours


	13. Part I Chapter XII

A/N Hello everyone, thanks again to everyone who's been reading and enjoying this fic. And for D-Generation XX and Sweet Heavens, if he's still reading, the long awaited awakening has come. Well, maybe a preview but we'll see Tsukune as never before.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"_He'd better not try anything with _my_ Tsukune, if he knows what's good for him._"

Uh... yeah. The natives are definitely restless. Anyway, rating has changed to M for darker themes from here on in. Couldn't keep it T, though I tried.

"Wow! Am I gonna get my big scene with Tsukune? Oh, I've waited forever for this day."

"In your dreams, boob girl, Tsukune is mine."

"When do I get my big scene with Onee-sama?"

"_Never._"

Yeah, before things get too out of hand, let the show begin.

"_Break a leg, Tsukune-kun._"

"Uh... did I just hear that?"

"_What do you think?_"

"I think this intro is way too talky."

My sentiments exactly. But, before I forget, thanks to Ou Rex for his knowledge in Japanese. Most fans of the anime will know exactly what the phrase means when it appears. Anyway, let the next chapter begin.

Part I Chapter XII  
The Night Is Ours

Kurumu's purple eyes shot daggers at Ririko. "What's the deal?" she demanded. "You canceled all your classes today for this?"

"If it weren't for this conniving little upstart," the math teacher replied, as the smile left her face, "such measures wouldn't have been necessary." She crinkled her nose as her scrutinizing gaze fell upon the succubus. "Moreover, I don't particularly care for your tone, Kurono-san. A student should show proper respect and reverence when in the presence of a teacher. The fact that you would ignore such courtesies indicates you have been influenced by this little nuisance."

"Little... nuisance," Inner Moka asked, her left eyebrow twitching in anger, "who do you think you're talking to?"

"Where's all this confidence coming from," Kurumu asked herself. She'd never seen anyone on campus belittle the vampire in such a manner. At first, she thought Ririko had gone mad. She looked to the others, who were just as startled.

"Needless to say," the auburn-haired woman continued, "her actions clearly demonstrate a vampire's complete disrespect for authority. They're so intoxicated by their own power they believe themselves superior to all other lifeforms, and can treat them any way they see fit."

The crimson-eyed woman glared at her accuser.

"However," Ririko went on, "this isn't a simple matter of a vampire ignoring proper procedure. This was all part of a much bigger objective."

"What do you mean," Ruby asked suspiciously.

"Clearly, it wasn't enough for her to undermine the authority of the faculty. She had to prey on the student body as well, just like she did last night when she unleashed all those zombies."

"That was not my doing!" Inner Moka snapped. "I did not start that assault, I stopped it."

"Really," the full-figured woman asked with an amused grin. "That's not surprising."

"Oh," the vampire asked distrustfully.

"Yes, how else could you have stopped the assault so readily," she retorted, as she haughtily narrowed her eyes, "unless you were the one who started it in the first place."

"Preposterous!" Moka retorted. "I am not that shallow. Unlike you, I actually posses a very strong moral fiber."

Ririko chuckled wickedly. "Vampire morality," she mused, "I thought the terms were mutually exclusive."

"Enough of your slander!" the white-haired woman snapped. "You have nothing on me, you conniving wench. If this is the best you've got then you are an even bigger idiot than I originally believed." She narrowed her eyes into deadly slits. "And just for this disgusting assault on my character, I intend to make your demise slow and excruciatingly painful."

Ririko said nothing at first, and then began to chuckle, which soon rose into a vile gale of uproarious laughter. The three girls trapped against the wall were thunderstruck by her reaction. They expected her to waver in the face of Moka's threats, rather than dismiss them as meaningless.

"Oh dear," the math teacher spoke mockingly, "was that a death threat? What's wrong, Akashiya-san, afraid of being exposed for the fraud that you are?"

"No," the super monster replied flatly, "I simply tire of this little charade."

"Really, and you expect us to endure the charade you've been playing all this time?"

"What are you talking about," Inner Moka demanded.

"I'm talking about that forbidden witch's tome that was discovered in your dorm room today, one that dealt in various hexes."

The vampire heard Yukari's horrified gasp, and looked to her out of the corner of her eye. She saw the younger girl with a frightened and remorseful look in her violet eyes. Inner Moka couldn't help but grimace at that point. "I knew there was a chance it would've been found," she thought to herself, "but I never imagined it would've been used for such a despicable purpose. Blast you, Colton!"

"Wait a minute," Ruby interjected. "I know that tome, how did it get in Moka's room?"

"The same way those other stolen tomes arrived," Ririko explain smugly. "I think it's clearly evident who ransacked the library the other night, isn't it?"

The girls below were all shocked by what they heard.

"Oh come on!" Kurumu protested. "You really expect anyone to believe that hogwash? I've known her for two school years, and that's never been her style!"

"That demonstrates how little you know her, Kurono-san," the auburn-haired woman retorted. "Don't be so surprised, it's only natural for a vampire to desire more power, and they're quite indifferent about how they obtain it."

"Khhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhk!" the white-haired woman snarled, baring her fangs in anger.

"That's not true!" Yukari called out. "Moka-san didn't steal that book!"

Everyone turned to the younger witch, who trembled and had tears in her eyes.

"She didn't steal it," the girl genius spoke in a broken voice, "I did."

"Yukari!" Ruby replied sharply.

"What were you thinking?" Kurumu asked incredulously.

The younger girl struggled to keep from bawling at that point. "I... I just wanted to help Tsukune," she responded sadly. "I knew he'd been hexed, so I was trying to find a way to save him."

"Yukari," the older witch chided, "you knew that tome was off-limits. And what of the others that were stolen?"

The child prodigy shook her head. "That was the only one," she insisted through her tears. "The library was fine when I left it yesterday. But... I just can't stand by and let Moka-san take the blame for this!" She broke down into tears once more.

The dark-haired woman glared at her, indignant at what she'd wrought.

Moka looked over her shoulder towards the grieving girl, her red eyes seemingly impassive. "How noble of you," she spoke solemnly. "If only more people possessed that quality."

"Oh, how amusing," Ririko remarked, "the supposedly unbreakable bond between witches compromised, and all due to the sinister influence of a vampire."

"_**SILENCE!**_" the white-haired woman snapped as she turned her brooding gaze back to her accuser. "How dare you exploit the situation, you miserable harlot!"

The math teacher chuckled in response. "I am not exploiting anything, I am merely exposing the truth about you."

"You know nothing of me," the vampire spoke in a flat, hostile voice.

"Is that so? However, the facts seem to reveal you quite blatantly, wouldn't you say?"

"You're just twisting the facts to suit your purposes. What did Colton offer you to assist him in this disgusting plot?"

The auburn-haired woman gave her a short, unsettling laugh. "Looking for a scapegoat, are you? That only proves your guilt. And not only were the tomes discovered in your room, it was the only one on campus that wasn't attacked. Rather suspicious, wouldn't you say?"

Moka narrowed her eyes as she peered dangerously at her. "You had no right invading my chamber," she spoke in a low, deadly voice.

Ririko chuckled in response. "Invading? In case you forgot, little one, your room is campus property, so we have every right to inspect it if necessary."

"Hold the phone!" Kurumu interjected. "Those stupid zombies attacked her as bad as they did us! Even worse, for that matter. What kind of a moron lets their own minions try to melt their face off?"

"What she said, desu!" Yukari added.

"Hmph, foolish children," Ririko replied disdainfully, "that was exactly what she wanted you to see. While she was supposedly fighting to save the school, she was elsewhere enacting her true agenda all the while."

"Wait a minute!" the succubus protested. "Moka may be an insanely strong S-class monster, but there's no way in Hell she can be in two places at once!"

"You don't know about the Doppleganger secret," the math teacher replied, "do you?"

"The what," the cyan-haired girl asked.

"It's a presumably lost vampire technique, where one can create a near lifelike replica of oneself, which follows its creators' orders. A perfect way to mislead people, wouldn't you say?"

"And just how do you know of this," Moka asked with a fierce expression. "Your subject of expertise is mathematics, not vampire lore."

"Our guest is well-versed in the ways of vampires, he was fortuitous enough to discern it for us. Even more so for him to arrive at such a crucial time."

"Colton," the white-haired woman growled in a low voice.

All the girls scowled at the mention of the historian's name. Up on the landing, Ginei mutely bowed his head, ashamed with what had been wrought.

"Wait," Ruby interjected, "you're getting ahead of yourself, sensei. If this is a long lost secret vampire technique as you claim, how does Moka-san know it? For that matter, how could she?"

The other girls voiced their agreement. None of them had even heard of the Doppleganger secret.

The math teacher gave her inquirer a dark chuckle. "Well, I suppose I could indulge your... morbid curiosity."

The dark-haired woman student looked less than enthused.

"Indeed, the Doppleganger technique is a lost art. However, during the past couple of days, our guest did an extensive background check of your... infamous club member."

Moka bared her fangs at the arrogant woman standing above her.

"It took hours of diligent searching," the math teacher continued, "but what he discovered proved to be a breakthrough in this case. Your little acquaintance has connections none of you know about, which dates back all the way to her seventh birthday party."

The white-haired woman stepped back, and a look of pure horror appeared on her pale face. "No," she uttered in shock, "you couldn't have!"

"She couldn't have what, Moka," the succubus asked from the far wall. Though she got no verbal response, Kurumu noticed the seemingly indomitable vampire trembling visibly, which was highly uncharacteristic of her. The shorter girl's violet eyes went wide, and her face became equally horrified.

"Kurumu-chan," Yukari asked, "what's going on?"

The cyan-haired girl was frozen in place. "I... I have no idea."

Gin looked wide-eyed at the demonic woman below the landing. He'd never seen her display any sort of weakness, especially fear, and looked suspiciously at the math teacher behind him.

"Oh yes," Ririko continued with a haughty smirk, "our little discovery proved to the breakthrough in this case. And once we cross-referenced it with the events of the past two days, all the pieces of the puzzle fell neatly into place. The disrespect for authority, the penchant for anarchy and chaos."

"Stop it!" Moka interrupted.

"The zombies," the older woman continued, "the desecration of this forbidden tomb, the subtle manipulation of unsuspecting students."

"I said **stop it!**" the white-haired woman shrieked in desperation.

The math teacher ginned wickedly as she regarded the students below. "And lest we forget, the revelation of her true visage. It all sifts down to one undeniable conclusion." A sinister glint emanated from Ririko's glasses. "Akashiya Moka is a servant of Count Dracula!" Lightning crashed down from outside the tomb, which actually shook for several moments.

"Say what," Gin asked incredulously as he spun around to face the smirking woman.

"Of all the self-serving claptrap!" Kurumu remarked in exasperation. "You really expect us to believe this hogwash? How stupid do you think we are?"

"Your grades speak for themselves, Kurono-chan," the woman on the landing replied snidely.

"That was low," the succubus practically hissed as she glared at her accuser. "**This** is low, even for you!"

"Moka-san," Yukari pleaded with tears in her eyes, "please tell us it isn't true!"

The vampire trembled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Moka-san!" the witch cried out.

Ruby was stunned silent, even more so by the silence of the white-haired woman in the middle of the room.

"How dare you," Moka spoke in a broken voice as she looked to the ground, "how dare you! After all these years." Her anguished breathing echoed off the walls, and frightened the other girls trapped at the far end. They were flabbergasted by the vampire's response, and watched on in mute shock. The white-haired woman threw her head up to confront Ririko, as tears of rage and sorrow streamed from her red eyes. "_**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT NAME!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as her demonic aura exploded around her. All of the undead surrounding her were instantly decimated. However, before the girls could claim victory, the skeletons rematerialized and reformed yet again, and resumed their kneeling positions on the floor.

Kurumu wore a look of disbelief as she faced the vampire from afar. "Moka," she spoke in a quiet yet desperate voice, "say it's not true."

"Not another word," came the vampire's sullen reply.

"But Moka-"

"_**NOT ANOTHER WORD!**_" the super monster screamed as she spun around towards the cyan-haired girl.

Yukari was thunderstruck by what was unfolding before her. "Moka-san," she pleaded, as she desperately wanted to believe her friend was innocent. "We're not your enemies. Don't you trust us?"

The white-haired woman looked away in great shame, unable to offer a verbal response.

"Yes, children," Ririko spoke smugly, "the evidence speaks for itself. Nine years ago, Akashiya Moka swore her loyalty to Count Dracula, and she was rewarded with a portion of Dark One's power. Her renowned strength, her confident demeanor, even her philosophies, all of this came from Count Dracula."

"That can't be," Kurumu replied incredulously.

"Oh, but it can," the math teacher countered, "and it gets even better. According to ancient vampire law, any who swear allegiance to Dracula are immediately labeled rogues, and promptly put to death. Yet here she stands, alive and well. And how is this possible, you ask? Simple, she had herself sealed away and hid in the human world to avoid being discovered. And when that no longer became feasible, she needed another hiding place. Care to wager where she chose?"

"No way," Kurumu uttered in shock.

"No!" Yukari almost wailed. "Not Youkai Academy!"

"Exactly," the sinister woman replied with a triumphant grin, "the place where monsters learn how to survive in the human world, the perfect place to hide her existence as well as enact her lord's agenda. Little Moka sought to systematically undermine the school's order and authority, which would've eventually brought our fair institution into a state of anarchy, thus paving the way for Dracula's hostile takeover." She grinned wickedly at the accused. "And lo and behold, it has all but come to pass. Fortunately we were able to corner her before she could complete her plans."

"_**SILENCE!**_" Moka practically roared at the conceited woman. "How _**DARE**_ you spew these lies about me! I should've killed you last time! _**THIS**_ time, there'll be _**NO MERCY**_ for your wretched soul!"

Ginei was trembling in sheer terror. He gathered he would've been torn apart along with Ririko for what they'd done. His fear grew as he saw the math teacher didn't so much as flinch from the vampire's declaration.

"Oh, I wouldn't suggest that, Moka-san," the auburn-haired woman shot back. "Someone might get hurt." She looked to the opening behind her. "Isn't that right, Kuyou-san?"

"Kuyou," Kurumu asked in confusion.

A couple of moments later, the head of the student police emerged from behind the doorway, a voracious smile on his face. Moreover, he had two captives in front of him, who the girls instantly recognized.

"_**NO!**_" the succubus shouted in disbelief. "_**TSUKUNE!**_"

"_**TSUKUNE-SAN!**_" Yukari cried out.

Ruby was stunned silent once more. She had no idea Kuyou was following them, let alone had captured their friends.

Moka looked up to the landing, her mouth hung open in total disbelief. She saw Tsukune and Mizore bound and barely conscious, and in Kuyou's custody. "_No!_" she thought to herself. "_Did he intercept them once they left the tomb?_" As her eyes darted across the room, she found her her usually keen senses were unable to penetrate the chamber walls. She hadn't detected Kuyou's presence until he walked inside. She bent her fingers menacingly, and she bared her fangs in aggravation, as she feared Colton had outsmarted her once again. "_Blast, what does it take to stop you?_"

"Ah," the blonde man began smugly, "at last, your reign of terror has come to an end, Akashiya Moka." A sneer crossed his haughty features. "No, servant of Dracula."

The white-haired woman glared hatefully at the arrogant officer on the landing.

"What a joke," Kurumu spoke up. "I should've known the PSC would've been in on the scam!"

"In on the scam," the incognito kitsune asked in amusement. "You make us sound like criminals. Foolish girl, we are the defenders of justice! We have nothing to hide!" He looked down mockingly at Moka. "More than I can say for this anarchist. She's blatantly disobeyed rules, disrespected authority, constantly undermined the structured order that supports the school. And now we see why. It was all to pave the way for your lord and master to overthrow the school and remake it in his image!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" the vampire shot back. "Who do you think you're fooling with this ruse, you opportunistic worm! What you've done tonight is _**ANYTHING**_ but just!"

"Hmph, you're in no position to be questioning me, child of evil. You shall respect the order that protects this school."

"And how do you intend to do that," Moka asked sarcastically.

Kuyou gave her a voracious grin. "With this." He held up a silver cross in his hand, with a ruby in the center.

"Is that," the succubus asked in shock.

"It can't be!" the small witch declared.

"You bastard!" Moka shot back defiantly. "You are not fit to touch my Rosario!"

"And why not," the PSC commander inquired. "It is my duty to protect this school from disruptive forces, like yourself. And now, you will bend to **my** will, Akashiya Moka. For now I have the power, to take yours away!" He laughed maniacally, which echoed all throughout the tomb.

"What's going on here," Tsukune asked in a groggy voice as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Ah, decided to rejoin us, Aono," the blonde man asked over his shoulder. "Good, that makes things easier."

The brown-haired youth gasped in shock. "Kuyou!"

The PSC leader smirked. "Yes, you and your fellow club members have a little job to do."

"What sort of job," Ginei asked suspiciously.

"Gin-senpai," Tsukune asked, still dazed after the failed escape from the tomb.

"Tsukune-kun," Mizore said wearily.

Kuyou grinned as he looked towards his foe. "By order of the chairman, you and the rest of the Newspaper Club shall write a front page article tomorrow chronicling all the evil acts committed by Akashiya Moka, agent of Count Dracula, in her attempt to plunge our fair institution into a state of anarchy."

The snow girl instantly came awake. "Agent of what?" she asked incredulously.

"That's absurd!" Tsukune protested. "Moka-san doesn't serve Dracula! There's no such thing as Dracula!"

"Comply," the incognito demon fox continued, "and there'll be no more trouble. Defy us, and you shall all be put on trial for treason. And I don't need to tell you the punishment for that, now do I?"

"Hold on!" Ginei protested as he got in Kuyou's face. "That was not part of the deal!"

"Deal?" Kurumu exclaimed. "What did you _do,_ senpai?"

"You don't need to know," the dark-clad man spoke in his superior tone. "You only need to obey, or be tried for assisting Dracula's servant. Which will it be?"

"Gin-senpai," Tsukune asked, still unclear about what was occurring around him.

The head of the Newspaper Club looked away, ashamed with what had been wrought.

At that moment, a black cloud of mist erupted from the ground, and from it emerged the familiar form of the Board Chairman of Youkai Academy.

"Mikogami-sama," Ruby said in disbelief.

"Excellent work, Kuyou-san," the robed man spoke approvingly. "Your heroic efforts have been paramount in halting the sinister ambitions of Count Dracula."

"Thank you, Chairman-sama," the blonde man courteously replied. "It is an honor to protect this fine institution from the forces of evil."

The mysterious being nodded. "On top of that, the previous restraints on your authority have officially been removed."

"What!" Tsukune asked fearfully. As he looked to the man carefully, he noticed something amiss. "_Wait a minute,_" he thought to himself, "_where's his Rosario?_" The possibilities that came to mind horrified him to no end.

"Furthermore," the robed man continued, "I am granting the Public Safety Committee emergency powers to be utilized until the situation with Count Dracula has been resolved."

"You're giving that maniac _more_ power!" Kurumu declared from the floor. "You idiot! He's no better than Dracula!"

The chairman glared at her, and a bolt of lightning crashed down in front of the succubus, which forced her to jump against the wall behind her.

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari cried out in horror.

"Mikogami-sama," Ruby called out, "why are you doing this?"

The eerie man grinned at the witch below. "Isn't it obvious, Ruby-san? After all this time, we've finally discerned the source of all these anomalies. And now, the threat has effectively been neutralized. I really must thank Colton-san for his selfless contribution to our cause. A pity he couldn't be here personally, but his efforts shall be forever remembered in the annals of Youkai Academy history."

"Yeah," Mizore muttered bitterly, "the man who sent Youkai Academy to hell."

"As for you, Toujyou Ruby," the chairman continued, "I can't help but feel disappointed by your efforts. All this time you've worked for the school, and you never suspected Akashiya-san was in league with that foul usurper?"

"But, Mikogami-sama," the witch desperately protested, "you're making a terrible mistake! Akashiya-san is innocent!"

"Is that so? Hmm, how unfortunate. It seems Dracula's influence has spread faster than we expected. Clearly, that was all part of his servant's agenda, to poison as many people in authority as possible with Dracula's unholy power, bending him to his will. Though I never would've expected she could've reached so close to the top." He looked down at the dark-haired witch on the floor. "Ruby Toujyou, in light of this disturbing revelation, I have no further use for you."

"_**NO!**_" the witch shrieked, as she felt her world crumbling around her.

"You can't do this!" Tsukune declared, his anger almost boiling within him. The choker was becoming unbearably tight, though he was almost to livid to care.

"And why not," the robed man asked him. "As chief administrator of this institution, it is my sworn duty to promote its smooth operation. Disruptions such as Dracula and his minions must be dealt with as swiftly as possible, lest they lead to the decay and eventual collapse of everything we've sought to achieve within this grand institution."

"But it seems you fail to realize this, Aono-san," Kuyou interjected. "Then again, after being around Dracula's servant for so long, is it any wonder your views of the world have become rather, erm, skewed. Dracula and his minions care not for order and stability, they delight in chaos and destruction, and no one has caused more chaos and destruction at this school than Akashiya Moka."

Gin dropped to his knees and supported all his weight on his toes, as he covered his head with his hands. He wanted to crawl into a corner and hide from the fiasco he'd wrought.

"A close second would be her darling sister," Ririko added, her voice dripping with contempt, "Shuzen Kokoa. But what can we expect from vampires."

"That is a lie!" Tsukune shot back. "Moka-san is-"

Suddenly, the landing began to tremble, as if a tremendous force had slammed into the side of it. Everyone struggled to maintain their balance. Gin quickly sprang into action, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of Kuyou's head, which doubled him over. He quickly grabbed him by his jacket and hurled him off the landing. "See you next fall!" the werewolf shouted as his nemesis plunged to the floor below.

Tsukune stumbled across the landing, and his bound hands prevented him from grabbing anything solid. His bound ankles made it next to impossible to keep his footing. He had a good idea of what happened, and desperately wished his friends had an escape plan. Another powerful impact hit the side of the landing, and the brown-haired youth stumbled off.

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" Mizore's voice cried out.

The last thing the screaming human saw was the floor rapidly approaching him. And then, everything went black.

* * *

Tsukune found himself alone, surrounded by nothing but darkness, which was becoming a far too regular occurrence for his tastes. "Where am I," he asked himself, as shivered as he noticed the hollow echo to his voice. "Kurumu-san," he called out, "Mizore-chan, Yukari-san, Ruby-san?" He got no response, only the echo of his unheeded pleas. "_**MOKA-SAN!**_" he screamed into the darkness.

The sound of faint sobbing echoed from deep within the darkness. He didn't recognize the voice, but he couldn't miss the anguish being communicated, far more painful than anything he'd personally experienced. "Who could that be," he asked himself.

The brown-haired youth went forward in the direction of the crying. As he did, the surroundings changed. He found himself in a massive darkened corridor, filled with shadowed figures. It almost seemed like the visions he suffered during the day, but he felt a great stillness about him. He looked about, and saw none of the figures were moving. He wondered if it was how it felt when time had stopped, for it seemed very possible to him at the moment.

As he went down the corridor, he passed by the statue-like beings around him. He actually managed to make out their features. Though he recognized none of them, several had long fangs protruding from their upper lip, which indicated that they were vampires. They were all dressed like nobles, though as he examined their faces, he saw each of them wore a grave expression, a contrast to their prideful visages he'd seen most vampires possessed.

At the end of the hallway was a single door, behind which the sobbing emanated. Flanking the door were two adult female vampires, neither of them familiar to Tsukune. One was around an inch taller, dressed an a regal gown. A simple tiara adorned her head of curly hair. The human student noticed she had her gloved hand over her right eye, and that her face was streaked with tears. The other was two inches taller than her companion, though her form made Tsukune seem small in comparison. Her face was lowered, and her bangs fell into her eyes as a result. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, with a few loose strands at the base of her neck. Her long toned arms, adorned by elbow length gloves, were folded under her ample chest. Tsukune immediately gasped and averted his eyes. He half expected to get smashed for staring, despite the fact that none of the vampires seemed aware of him.

"Who's there," a small girl's voice asked timidly from behind the door.

The brown-haired youth gasped again when he realized he'd been heard. He nervously looked around, and saw none of the shadowed figures had moved, or made any indication that they'd noticed him. He slowly turned his gaze back to the door. "Hello," he began warily, "I'm sorry to intrude, but.. my name is Aono Tsukune. It's alright, I don't mean you no harm."

"Liar!" came the childish retort. "You want to kill me, just like everyone else!"

The human student gasped in shock. He knew much of vampire brutality by watching Inner Moka in action, but he never imagined they'd kill a child, especially one of their own. It took him a few moments to regain his composure. "That's not true," he finally replied. "I... don't even know where I am."

Another round of sniffling came from behind the door. "You must leave. If Chichi-ue finds you here, he'll kill you."

Tsukune looked away for a moment. "Where have I heard that one before," he thought to himself. Shock appeared on his face as the answer came back to him. "Moka-san," he said to himself and reached for the doorknob.

"_**NO!**_" the small voice shrieked as a thump came from behind the door. "_**DON'T COME IN HERE! HE'LL KILL YOU!**_"

The brown-haired youth tried to turn the knob, but found it immovable. He surmised the little girl on the other side held it tightly, and it seemed like she'd pressed her body against the door. He found it amusing that the strength of a vampire child surpassed his own, and knew if he tried to force his way in, she would've gotten scared and resisted more.

He slowly released the doorknob and bowed his head. "Please," he began in a gentle voice, "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you, if you'd let me."

A pained sob came from behind the door. "There's nothing you can do," the unseen girl said bitterly. "Chichi-ue said I broke the law, and everyone who breaks the law dies."

Tsukune looked startled when he heard that. "What law," he asked in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Chichi-ue said the law of vampires is absolute. And now I'm gonna die, and you'll die too if you try to interfere!"

"But-"

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_"

Tsukune heard the girl's footsteps as she ran from the door. He guessed she'd gone to the back of the room, because he still heard her sobbing. He was still shocked at what he'd heard. "That can't be," he thought to himself. "They were going to put a little girl to death?" It reminded him of his near execution the previous year, but he was a student and thus subject to their laws. The thought of executing children seemed more than monstrous to him. And thought he didn't know her father, he began to despise him for placing a law over his daughter.

With a grim expression on his face, he took hold of the doorknob and turned it. That time, he found no resistance and so he opened the door, which consented with a small creak. When he entered, he found himself in what appeared to be a sitting room, though it had seen better days. He saw several chairs and one table smashed into pieces, which were strewn across the room. He got the impression whatever happened to the girl occurred within the room.

The next thing Tsukune saw made him tremble immediately. One more shadowed figure stood motionless before him, clad in a long cloak that almost reached the floor. The figures' eyes were closed, and it wore a heavy expression on its face. Tsukune saw anger, coupled with shame, fear, and nigh infinite guilt. Even without any light, he recognized the figure as Moka's father, who also seemed unaware of his presence.

The human student nervously circled around him and looked to the far end of the room. Kneeling amongst the wreckage was a small girl, crying profusely as she faced away from the youth. Her long black dress was bound behind the waist by a huge red and black bow. The bodice was held up by two thin shoulder straps, held together by ruby clasps, although one had been apparently torn off. Long silver hair ran down to her waist. Though he couldn't see her face, he had a good idea of what occurred. The little girl before him had apparently been savagely beaten for breaking a law she didn't know, which left her fearful for her life. Tsukune clenched his fist in anger, as he felt livid over what had occurred. He looked back to the cloaked man, who was still frozen in suspended animation. "Did you do this," he asked menacingly.

A startled gasp came from the back of the room, followed by the sound of movement. "No!" the girl's voice cried out fearfully. "Don't hurt me!"

Tsukune turned around and saw the little girl cowering against the back wall, holding out her right arm. As he looked towards her, he saw bruises and scrapes that went up the length of her arm. He also saw deep red marks on her neck, which didn't look like actual wounds. He brought his hand to his own neck, and then it became clear to him. The girl had been strangled on top of everything else, the red marks seemed to confirm it. Tsukune became incensed at the thought of a father trying to throttle his daughter.

The young vampire yelped in fear and looked away, which broke the brown-haired youth out of his train of thought. He wondered what had frightened the girl just then, for he'd made no threatening moves. He'd only felt incredibly angry at the cloaked man, and then the girl reacted. "_Can she sense my feelings,_" he thought to himself. He recalled it happened one other time, and the connection finally seemed clear to him. Since he knew he was dealing with a frightened vampire child, he realized he had to keep his own feelings in check.

"I'm sorry," the human student began softly, as he bent his knees and his back, which put all his weight on his toes. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

The little girl whimpered for several more seconds before she turned her face to him. The boy's breath caught in his throat when he finally saw her face. Her usually pale skin was decorated with deep bruises, and her left eye had swollen shut. There was a cut under her right eye, and blood trickled down from it. Dried and fresh tears streaked down her swollen cheeks. Both her lips were swollen and cut, and there was dried blood that ran from her mouth to her chin. From her condition, he surmised it was not from feeding, but from the injuries she'd endured. It hurt Tsukune to see the child's face so battered, and the terror in her slitted crimson irises. "_I knew it,_" he thought to himself. "_Moka-san._"

"Wh-wh-who are you," the girl asked warily.

The brown-haired youth thought about how he should've responded. Even he knew it was Moka, he had a feeling she didn't know him, for he began to think he was in a scene from the vampire's past, one she'd told no one about, especially him. He knew if he called her by name, she would've become suspicious, and even more afraid. That thought was the last thing thing he ever wanted from her.

"My name is Aono Tsukune," the sophomore finally spoke. "I am, a human."

The little girl gasped in shock. "What are you doing here," she asked timidly. "No human is allowed in this castle! Chichi-ue kills any who gets near here!"

The boy wasn't surprised when he heard that. "I don't know, I honestly don't know how I got here."

The young Moka gave him a hostile look through the tears. "You hate me," she accused, "don't you."

Tsukune looked shocked by her harsh words. "Why would I hate you," he asked in concern.

"Don't deny it, all humans hate vampires. That's why we can never live with them."

The brown-haired youth mutely shook his head. He was certain Moka's father had told her that numerous times. He remembered Moka from the first day they met in the academy, where she wondered if he hated vampires. It didn't take him long to realized where she picked it up, as well as her own hatred of humans.

"That's not true," Tsukune finally replied. "One of my closest friends is a vampire."

"You lie!" the injured child shot back.

"No, we go to the same school together. She was the first friend I made there."

"Impossible. A vampire would never befriend a lowly human."

The brown-haired youth winced in response. Though he wasn't surprised Moka deemed humans beneath her as a child, it still hurt. "She didn't know I was human, not until I told her. But even then, she still wanted to be my friend, for she had none."

The little vampire gasped at that, and then her gaze became downcast. "She was that lonely?"

"Yes, I was the first friend she made there. Since then, she's been very happy." He finally managed a smile at that moment. "She's made me happy, too."

Young Moka looked on in astonishment, unaware Tsukune had spoken about her.

The brown-haired youth rubbed the back of her head. "She's saved my life countless times since we've been together. The school we go to is special, and very violent. Fights seem to break out every day. If it weren't for her, I would've died that first day." He bowed his head solemnly. "Sometimes, I wonder if I've thanked her enough for what she'd done for me. I never want to take her for granted, because she means that much to me."

The child's eyes went wide, as her hand went to her mouth. She slowly got to her hands and knees, but before she regained her footing, she groaned and one hand went to her ribs.

"M-!" Tsukune quickly caught himself before he inadvertently said her name.

The little vampire got one knee under her, and then pushed herself up to her feet. Though she was still hunched over, as well as holding her ribs, she looked hopefully to the strange human before her. "Is... is it possible for me to have friends like that?"

The brown-haired youth was at a loss at how he should've responded. He hoped he hadn't given too much away, for he thought it would've been a bad thing, especially in her current frame of mind. "Yes, you can," he finally managed. "You just have to, let yourself."

Young Moka thought about it for several moments, and then sullenly folded her arms under her chest. "No," she said bitterly, "it's not possible." She immediately turned away.

"Wh-what," Tsukune asked in confusion.

"No one will ever be my friend," the despondent girl retorted defensively, "not after what I did. Even if I do live, I'll have no friends. Who'd want to be close to a monster like me?"

"I would!" the human student declared.

"You're an idiot," Moka responded coldly. "If you get close to me, you'll die. All in connection to a rogue will die." She looked back over her shoulder, and Tsukune froze at the fierce glance she gave him. "No exceptions."

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean," the brown-haired youth asked.

"She means she belongs to me," a booming, hollow voice spoke.

Tsukune spun around, instantly afraid of the voice. He heard Moka's startled cry from behind him. He glanced back, and saw a terrified look on her battered face, even worse than what he'd seen earlier. Without warning, a huge bolt of crimson lightning crashed down where Moka's father stood, instantly reducing his body to ashes. All that remained was his cloak, which laid crumpled in a heap by Tsukune's feet.

"_**CHICHI-UE!**_" the young vampire screamed in horror.

The human student was thunderstruck that the elder vampire had been decimated. Then again, since he was immobile, he had no means to defend himself. Even still, the thought that he'd been felled so easily frightened Tsukune like never before, but that paled before what he witnessed next. Standing atop, the ashes on the floor was an imposing being over twice Tsukune's height. A long black cloak hung from his back, almost reaching the floor. The red collar of the cape was unsurprisingly turned up. He wore long black dress pants with glossy black leather boots. Upon his torso he donned a long black coat with faded gold trim. Under the coat was a gold vest bound by a red sash. A white sash was wrapped at an angle around his body, which went from his right hip to his left shoulder. On his slender hands were black leather gloves. An ancient white necktie, which had long gone out of style, was wrapped around his neck. The man's face was deathly pale, decorated by a full beard and mustache, and he peered imperiously down his nose with his slitted yellow irises. His silver hair ran down limply to his shoulders. But the most terrifying aspect about him, was the colossal demonic aura he exuded, which seemed to encompass everything in the area. Even though Tsukune had never seen him before, his identity seemed only too academic after everything that had occurred. "_**DRACULA!**_"

Lightning crashed down behind the towering figure, briefly illuminating the room and the hall outside.

The silver-haired girl ran past Tsukune and knelt down by her father's atomized remains. Her tears streamed anew as he held his cloak in her clenched fist. "Why," she cried out. "Why have you done this?"

"He brought it on himself when he attempted to deny me," the ominous being replied in a cold, remorseless voice. He wrapped his cloak around him, and flung it out as he spun around. A massive explosion erupted outside the hall. Both Tsukune and Moka ran to the open doorway, and were shocked as they saw all the vampires outside had been atomized.

"NO!" the child shrieked at the scene before her. "Nee-san!" she cried out as she looked to the ashes to the left of the doorway. "Aneue!" she screamed as she looked to the right. Her horrified eyes looked down the hallway. "Kokoa?" she called out. "Kokoa!" She ran down the empty corridor. "_**KOKOA!**_"

Suddenly, the demonic cloaked being appeared before her in a cloud of mist. The little vampire was frozen in place, mortally afraid of the sinister giant before her. "This is the fate of those who attempt to deny their lord," came the man's judgmental voice.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out as he ran towards her, his instincts overruling his better judgment. The inhumanly powerful man threw his cloak open, and the brown-haired youth found himself hurled against the far wall by a massive explosion of unholy energy. He crumpled onto the floor in a heap, his spine badly jarred from the impact.

"Tsukune!" the child cried out as she ran to his fallen form.

"Moka-san," the young man spoke weakly. He gasped as he realized he'd called her by name. Before he could've said anything else, he found the little girl kneeling by his side.

"Tsukune," the little vampire spoke sadly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Why... why is he after you?"

Moka sniffled at that. "It's because I... I-" She burst into tears again, unable to complete her sentence. "Please, get away from here. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"No!" Tsukune protested. "I want to help you!"

"There's nothing you can do!" the little girl shot back. "A mere human... can never defeat a vampire." Her despondent face indicated she felt no pride in what she'd just relayed.

"You dare show concern for a worm," the cloaked being asked.

"Leave him alone!" Moka snapped. "This has nothing to do with him!"

"You are in no position to make demands. His fate is in my hands, as is yours." A baleful smile crossed his pallid features. "And your sister's."

The silver-haired girl gasped in sheer horror. "What have you done with Kokoa?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the cloaked figure in a voice dripping with malice. "Yes, the torment of your wretched soul is most exquisite. Let it marinate so that I may savor it all the more."

"You bastard!" Tsukune called out indignantly. The thought that his enemy delighted in the suffering of a child was too much for him to bear, and he struggled to get to his feet.

"No, Tsukune!" Young Moka commanded as she turned back to him. "This is my fight! I shall put an end to all this!"

"Will you indeed," the ominous being inquired. "Very well, amuse me with whatever you define as power."

The vampire princess raced headlong at her enemy. But before she reached him, the demonic overlord threw his cape open and shot several bolts of lightning from his right hand. Moka screamed as her small body was bombarded by massive amounts of electricity.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" Tsukune screamed at the top of his lungs. He watched in horror as she child's body was levitated off the floor by the intense energy surging within her.

"A weakling like you has no chance against me," the sinister being spoke in his hollow voice. "To bare your fangs against your lord is treason. And the punishment, is death."

The princess' body convulsed in agony as her enemy's attack shot through it. "_**NO!**_" she screamed defiantly. "You destroyed my life! I won't let you kill anyone else! _**ESPECIALLY NOT TSUKUNE!**_"

The brown-haired youth gasped in shock, for the young child sounded more like the Moka he knew from the academy. Tsukune watched as the beleaguered girl screamed in untold agony, worse than anything the young man could've imagined. The next thing he saw was a crimson aura surrounding the child, as crackles of energy shot around her body. Her aura immediately fought against the sinister energy unleashed by the cloaked being. Young Moka lashed her right arm out to the side, and it immediately lengthened into a more adult limb, her hand possessing elongated fingers and nails. She flailed out her left arm, and it also transformed in a similar fashion. Her right leg lengthened and filled out with powerful toned muscle, as her foot touched the floor. The same happened with her left leg. Her torso lengthened and expanded, which effectively divided it in half. Her hips flared out to the sides, and her previously undeveloped chest thrust forward, nearly bursting out of its raiment. With one last final scream, she leaned back and thrust her arms out to the sides. A huge pillar of demonic energy surrounded her, which was so bright Tsukune had to shield his eyes.

Once the light had subsided, Tsukune looked back to the scene before him. He watched as Moka stood before her enemy in her full vampire form, as crackles of her demonic power shot around her body. Her long silver hair flowed in the nonexistent breeze created by her aura. Her dress was torn in half, which exposed her toned back and abdomen, and the skirt barely reached her knees. Yet even with her raiment in shambles, Moka's form was awe-inspiring to the brown-haired youth.

"Tsukune," the silver-haired woman spoke in her adult voice.

"Yes, Moka-san," the brown-haired youth asked warily. He had an inkling of what his friend had planned, but he waited for her response.

"I am finished with you," the vampire princess spoke coldly without facing him, "go."

The human student was thunderstruck by what he'd heard. "W-w-w-what?" she asked in shock. "What are you saying, Moka-san?"

The daiyoukai in the tattered dress said nothing.

"N-n-no!" Tsukune protested in a stammering voice. "You can't do this! After everything we've been through together, how can you even think of this?"

The silver-haired woman made no response, no sign that she'd even heard him.

"Why, Moka-san," the hurt teenager asked. "Are you mad because of what I just saw?" He bowed his head solemnly. "Are you mad because... I never made my choice? Just tell me, you always have before."

"Don't make me repeat myself," the vampire replied. "Go now."

"No!" the brown-haired youth protested. "I don't want to leave you like this! I want to help you fight against Dracula!"

In a split second, Tsukune found himself pinned against the wall, with an enraged Moka burning holes into his head with her seething red eyes. "Don't _ever_ _**speak**_ _**THAT NAME!**_" she screamed, her mouth open so wide Tsukune feared she was about to bite his head off. But as he got a closer look, he saw the tears that streamed down her unblemished face.

"I'm sorry," the boy said quietly, as he also began crying. "Moka-san, what's happening here? How do you know him?"

Her fangs bared menacingly, the silver-haired woman angrily brushed her tears aside. "That is no longer your concern," she said bitterly.

"But Moka-san-" Tsukune said sadly as he reached for her face.

"_**I SAID IT'S NOT YOUR CONCERN!**_" the vampire snapped as he violently slapped his hand away.

The brown-haired youth cried out in pain as he held his throbbing hand. It felt even worse than the slap he received the previous night, and was sure Moka had broken at least two bones, if not more. As he hunched over, he felt himself grabbed by the back of his collar and roughly brought to the doorway. "Get in," he heard from Moka, and felt himself pushed slightly into the small room. The next thing he heard was the door being shut, following by the cracking and splintering of wood.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" he cried out as he ran to the door. He tried opening it, but the door seemed to be jammed. "Moka-san, open this door! Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," the vampire's saddened voice from the other side. "I never wanted you to find out about this."

"Find out about what," Tsukune asked. "I don't even know what's going on here!"

"It's better that you don't," Moka replied sadly. "Tsukune, forget about me. If you get any more involved, you will die. I can't let that happen!"

"But you'll die if you face him alone!" the human student protested. "Moka-san, let me help you! Together we can defeat Dracula!"

"_**DON'T SAY THAT NAME!**_" the vampire screamed at him.

Tsukune was stunned silent by her outburst. But even with a door separating them, he could still hear her crying, even worse than she ever did in her human guise. Even though he still didn't know the whole story, he could tell how much Moka was hurt by the tragic scene that unfolded around him. "I'm sorry, Moka-san," he spoke in a small voice.

"I know," the vampire replied softly. "Tsukune, I never wanted it to end like this. There's so much I wanted to do with you, so much I wanted to tell you." Her sad breathing resounded from behind the door. "But now, our time has run out. It seems I can never escape."

"Never escape what?"

"I told you, it's best if you don't know," the despondent woman asserted. "Tsukune, if you still consider me a friend, grant this request."

Tsukune was a bit taken aback, though he had an awful feeling of what she had in mind. "Yes, Moka-san."

From the other side of the door, the royal vampire inhaled deeply and emitted a mournful sigh. "Forget about me. Go on with your life. But do make your choice. One of them will surely make you happy, more than I ever could."

"_**NO! YOU CAN'T!**_" the brown-haired youth shouted as he struggled to open the jammed door. "_**MOKA-SAN!**_"

"Goodbye, Tsukune," the super monster spoke, a sad air of finality in her usually commanding voice, like she was resigned to her fate. Her footsteps echoed from behind the door and grew fainter.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" Tsukune screamed desperately, fearful of what his friend had planned.

A moment later, the footsteps came to a stop. "So it was you who sent Colton after me," Moka's voice said coldly from the corridor. "You ruined my life, my family! I will never forgive you, no matter loudly you scream for mercy, you shall receive none!"

"You brought this upon yourself when you defied your lord," came the foreboding reply of the cloaked man. "All things are held together or torn apart by the will of the dark lord."

"Enough of your nonsense!" Moka snapped. "I'm putting an end to your twisted games forever!"

The sound of hurried footsteps came from the other side of the door. Tsukune got a horrible idea, and moved away from the door.

"_**MINOHODO WO SHI-**_" A sudden surge of demonic energy preceded Moka's agonized screams. The door crashed open, and the silver-haired woman slammed into the back wall, propelled by a beam of vile energy. Her body limply fell onto the floor, as she clutched the middle of her chest.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" the brown-haired youth cried out as he instinctively ran towards the fallen girl.

"_GET BACK!_" the silver-haired woman snapped, as she held her arm out to ward Tsukune off. "This battle is mine, and mine alone!" She struggled to raise herself off the darkened floor. "I will defeat him and end this nightmare for everyone! Stay there until I prevail!"

"But Moka-san-"

"_**BUT NOTHING!**_" the vampire screamed as she gave Tsukune a scathing glare that immobilized him.

"But Moka-san," the human student protested weakly, "You... you can't fight him like this! Just let me help you!"

"I am a royal vampire," the wounded woman asserted, "I do not need help! Stay there, you'll just be in my way!"

Tsukune almost felt zombified after the sting of Moka's harsh rejection. After all the time he'd spent with her, he couldn't believe it seemed to mean nothing to her. His arms hung limply by his sides, and his legs felt like lead. It was like his whole world was crashing down around him yet again. He could've only watched, as the wounded girl, still holding her chest, made her way back into the corridor to confront her enemy.

"Is that all you've got," she asked in a pained voice. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me."

"You speak so boldly in the face of impending doom," the vile demon before her replied sardonically. "Perhaps I should keep you alive for my amusement."

"The blood in my veins is strong and regal!" Moka retorted. "I won't be beaten by an upstart rogue like you!"

"You forget, your body, your power, your soul, and your blood belong to me. And now, I claim what is mine."

The towering figure opened its cloak to both sides, and a massive force was unleashed, coupled by the sound of rushing air. Moka braced for the attack, but soon realized it didn't blast outwards, but drew everything in the area towards the ominous being. As she felt herself slowly being pulled in, she focused all her strength into her legs, and pivoted her feet firmly on the ground. "I'll never be yours!" she declared through her obvious pain. "_NEVER!_"

Suddenly, the vacuum-like aura intensified, and Moka felt her feet being dragged forward through the ground. Her countenance became increasingly more chagrined and she was slowly drawn closer to the sinister figure. She stubbornly refused to admit her enemy was stronger than her, but her situation was becoming increasingly more desperate. At that moment, the pain in her chest flared up, and it disrupted her concentration. The lapse caused her to lose her footing, and she was pulled headlong towards the dark entity. The fiend reached out and firmly grabbed her arms, thus pinning them against her sides. He effortlessly lifted her off the ground, reared his head back, and then sank his deadly fangs into the soft flesh of his victim's neck.

"_**MOKA-SAAAAAAAN!**_" Tsukune cried out, appalled by what he'd witnessed.

The silver-haired woman screamed in pain and anger as she felt her vitae being stolen from her. She relentlessly barraged his body with kicks and knee attacks, yet they seemed wholly ineffective against the unholy being that held her. As more of her blood was drained, her attacks became less frequent and powerful, and her screams became weaker. Finally, her resistance ceased, and her head hung limply to the side. The towering demon proceeded to hurl the vampire's body back into the small room, and she landed near Tsukune.

"_**MOKA-SAN!**_" the brown-haired youth cried out, as he knelt by his fallen friend. He was horrified by the huge puncture wounds on her neck. Even the choker she wore did nothing to inhibit the sinister being in the distance. He looked down further, and saw a burning wound in between her breasts. The very sight of it reminded him of the first nightmare, where he dreamed that he'd killed all his friends. "Moka-san," he said in a broken voice, as tears openly gushed down his face. His grief was interrupted as he felt a somewhat painful slap on his right cheek.

"Stop staring," a pained voice weakly protested.

The human student immediately looked up, and saw the grievously wounded vampire glaring at him, a perturbed scowl on her face. "Moka-san," the boy said in a barely audible voice.

"Tsukune," the stricken woman spoke weakly, "get away. You must not... fight him."

"But Moka-san," the teenager protested, "look what Dracula did to you! Look what he's doing to this school! We have to stop him before he kills anyone else!"

The vampire's expression became grave. "Tsukune, you are just a human. You have no chance of defeating him." Her breathing became labored as she struggled to maintain consciousness. "If you fight him now, you will die."

"I won't die!" Tsukune retorted. "I have your blood, and I'll use it to defeat Dracula!"

Moka instinctively slapped him again, though the blow lacked her usual power. "Listen to yourself! You really believe that strength is enough to defeat him?"

The cloaked figured laughed haughtily at the stricken pair. "How amusing, a worm believes it can overcome a god." It paused for a moment. "Meaningless. However, I do concede her blood possess a modicum of potency. Aside from that, she is useless."

With those words, Tsukune's entire being seethed with rage. The notion that Moka's only redeeming quality was her blood was too much for the young man to bear. The hate he felt during his last nightmare was nothing compared to the inhuman fury that burned within his soul. "_**HOW DARE YOU!**_" he screamed in an inhuman voice filled with rage as he rose to his feet. "How dare you hurt Moka-san! How dare you call her useless! I'll stop your evil, _**HERE AND NOW!**_" His fury awakened the vampire blood within him and magnified its power several fold. His jacket and dress shirt were immediately shredded, as a monstrous aura surrounded his entire form. "_**PREPARE TO DIE, DRACULA!**_"

The darkened figure's cloak was blown by the force of Tsukune's transformation, though the fiend made no other response. "And you intend to accomplish this with that paltry blood," he asked in an unimpressed tone. "Hmm, this should prove amusing. Come then, boy. Show me the power you claim to posses."

"Tsukune," the stricken woman on the floor called out weakly, "stop!"

Driven by hatred alone, the transformed teenager launched himself at his foe, his fist reared back to deliver a powerful attack. As he near his opponent, the cloaked figure turned into mist and Tsukune passed through him. He growled that he'd missed his target, and strove to stop his momentum. His feet slid across the floor, and his aura cut through it and kicked up debris, which littered the floor around him. He saw his opponent had materialized by the wall. Tsukune flew after him, his fist cocked and readied. As he unloaded his attack, the sinister lord vanished once more, and the hybrid student punched a huge hole in the wall. He looked around the corridor, and saw his enemy had appeared at the far end. He flew towards the sinister being at top speed and unleashed yet another aura enhanced blow that demolished the far wall.

The grievously wounded Moka struggled to get to her feet, her hand still on her neck, as she watched Tsukune being led around by the nose. The revulsion she felt at what her enemy had done to her, along with the humiliation of having Tsukune witnessing her dark secret, was more than even she could've bore. She knew if her alternate persona discovered her secret, she would've been completely broken, and unable to function in society. She was the last person Inner Moka had wanted to know the painful truth.

The stricken vampire slowly walked into the corridor, and struggled to stay upright as Tsukune's attacks shook the entire hallway. It almost felt like the entire castle was shuddering from what was occurring. "Where did this power come from," she asked as she sought the hybrid student. "Tsukune... stop. This is not the reason... I gave you my blood."

The explosions got closer, and she felt the enraged youth was headed back her way. At the branch of the hallway, Tsukune flew back into view, his aura supporting him. Moka looked on in concern, as she felt nothing but hate within the kind boy she'd always known. Suddenly, the cloaked being appeared in front of her, facing away. Moka gasped not just from his appearance, but from what it would've inevitably caused. "**NO!**" she screamed as she felt Tsukune headed her way. She dived onto the floor and watched as the sinister being vanished in a cloud of smoke, right before the hybrid student unleashed another powerful attack that completely destroyed the doorway behind Moka. The silver-haired woman looked back, and cringed as she considered what would've happened if she'd taken the blow instead.

"_**STOP IT, YOU IDIOT!**_" she shouted. "**YOU NEARLY HIT **_**ME**_** WITH THAT ATTACK!**"

The brown-haired youth streaked down the hall, seemingly oblivious to the vampire's protests.

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" Moka screamed as she reached out to him. As she did, she saw her arm fading in and out of existence, and knew its significance. "No," she said weakly, "the link... is failing. I can't... sustain it." She slumped limply onto the floor. "Tsukune... don't... do this. He'll take your soul... as he sought to take mine." Her eyelids fell shut, as her failing strength couldn't have kept them open. "Don't... be ruled... by darkness. I couldn't... bear it," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as her body became translucent. "Tsukune... come back. I need you. I... love you."

With that, Moka's body faded from sight, forgotten amidst the fierce battle that raged throughout the castle.

* * *

Tsukune flew down the winding corridors, driven only by hatred alone. His only thought was to destroy the fiend that had ruined his close friend's life. He soon saw a familiar set of double doors ahead of him. He unleashed a huge blast of demonic power from his fist, that smashed them down and he passed through the broken doorway. He found himself in the same throne room that had haunted him the past two nights. The only difference was that his enemy stood before him, no longer concealed by the darkness, but plainly visible for him to see.

"Dracula!" the brown-haired youth called out, bathed in his demonic aura as he pointed at his foe. "There's nowhere left for you to run! In the name of Moka-san I will destroy you!"

"How amusing," the dark ruler commented. "An S-class monster had no chance against me, what makes you think you can do better any better?"

"I'll show you the power Moka-san gave me! Get ready, Dracula! This night will be your last!"

"Come then, boy," the cloaked being spoke challengingly, as he brought up his right hand and closed it into a fist. "I will enjoy crushing your soul with my bare hands."

The sinister vampire lord vanished in a cloud of mist, and then reappeared near the west wall. As he brought his cloak over himself, Tsukune streaked towards him, propelled by his inhuman power. The evil ruler threw his cloak open, and a swarm of flaming bats shot forth. The bats hit Tsukune's aura and were vaporized by the brown-haired youth launched a devastating blow squarely in the vampire's chest. An unholy eruption occurred when his fist made contact with the demon, and all the windows exploded. The walls were charred by the inhuman display of power. Once it died down, Tsukune looked forth, sure that he'd defeated his enemy. His elation was short-lived, however, as he saw the vampire lord wasn't so much as singed. The boy looked to his fist, and even though it was obvious he'd struck, there was no visible damage.

"Useless," the silver-haired titan remarked, and threw his left arm out to the side. A powerful telekinetic blast sent Tsukune across the room, smashing him into the far wall.

The brown-haired youth slumped slightly, but his injuries were minimal. He inwardly thanked his enhanced durability and headed for his enemy again. The sinister being disappeared once more, and reappeared in a corner of the room. Before Tsukune could reach him, he vanished again and materialized near the opposite wall. As the transformed student closed in, the dark ruler disappeared once more, and reappeared out of Tsukune's line of sight. He turned around and saw his enemy behind him, as he opened his cloak and unleashed a huge gout of flame at him. Tsukune screamed as the fires burned him, but he still reared back to strike the evil being again. Before he could unleash his attack, the towering vampire vanished and reappeared in the center of the room. As Tsukune closed in, the vile demon brought his hands near his forehead and thrust them out to the side, which released a massive shockwave across the floor. The brown-haired youth leaped up to avoid the attack, and prepared to unleash his own, just as his enemy looked like he was about to release another shockwave. The boy's fist shot forth, and a huge wave of unholy energy struck the evil ruler flush in the face, disrupting his attack. The vampire lord groaned as his head snapped back. He instinctively disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared near the entrance. As the brown-haired youth approached him, the insidious overlord brought his cloak over his right side, and unleashed his flaming bats once more. Tsukune swatted them aside, and unleashed another aura punch at his enemy. But a split second before he made impact, the vampire disappeared once more, and Tsukune's fist punched a huge hole in the wall of the throne room. The transformed student gasped as he saw nothing but darkness through the hole.

At that moment, he felt a strong pulling force behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the sinister being had opened his cloak to both sides, and a powerful force drew the boy towards him. He'd seen the maneuver before used against Moka, and didn't plan to meet the same end. Tsukune turned, and flew towards his enemy, using the vortex-like force to increase his momentum. "I don't think so!" he shouted, and unleashed another blast of demonic power from his fist, which nailed the towering demon flush in the face. The vampire cried out in pain, and then vanished again. Tsukune looked around, and then sensed his enemy's presence by his left side. He turned, and found himself immolated by the vampire's gout of flame. Undeterred, the youth sent another powerful blast of dark energy at his foe, who took the attack straight in his brooding visage.

Tsukune waited, as his opponent appeared, disappeared, and reappeared multiple times. Even though he was finally damaging the sinister ruler, the attacks he'd already received had injured him decently. He was thankful for Moka's blood, which had saved his life and empowered him, and planned to use it to overcome his vile nemesis and end the chaos consuming the academy once and for all.

When the sinister being finally stayed still, Tsukune rushed him with his superhuman speed. The evil lord was about to unleash another attack from his cloak, but the brown-haired youth struck first and nailed him with his aura enhanced fist. The towering demon vanished again, and Tsukune began to smirk, for he felt the fight was going in his favor. The dark overlord appeared by the east wall, and unleashed a huge shockwave that ran across the floor. But before he could unleash another, the transformed teenager leaped forward and unloaded with a powerful blast from his right arm. Clearly injured from the attack, the cloaked being vanished and reappeared at the far end of the wall. The insidious being opened his cloak, and began to pull Tsukune towards him once more. The brown-haired youth laughed to himself, and nailed his opponent flush in the face with his own assault, which actually made the towering being stagger.

A confident brown-haired youth waited as his enemy vanished and then reappeared in the center of the room. He held his arms out forward, and a large black sphere appeared before him. It emitted its own pulling force, but it was much more powerful. Tsukune struggled to keep his footing as he fought against the black vortex. He had an awful suspicion he didn't want to try and use it to his advantage. The intense force pulled him towards the center of the room. Even with his aura enhanced strength,the vortex was too powerful for him to resist, as he felt his feet being dragged across the floor. Finally, he was pulled into the sphere, and dark energy crackled through him, immobilizing his entire being. He could've only turned his head and watched as his enemy vanished and materialized in front of his throne. The vampire levitated into the air, and two beams shot from his hands which struck the very center of the room. He moved his arms in a circular motion, and the beams carved an infinity symbol in the floor, right beneath Tsukune. "Feel the power of darkness," the hovering fiend spoke coldly, as he brought his hands over his head. "_**INFINITE DESTRUCTION!**_" He thrust his arms down to his sides, and a huge explosion of unholy energy erupted in the center of the room. Tsukune screamed in agony, as he was caught right in the middle of the eruption, which shook the entire room, as well as whatever lied outside.

The brown-haired youth collapsed to his knees, badly wounded by the awesome assault. He was in the middle of a huge crater that nearly encompassed the entire room. His skin was badly seared, and was still smoldering from the attack. He realized his aura was the only thing that saved his life. Otherwise, he would've surely perished. He saw his enemy was definitely stronger than Moka's father, and a twinge of fear burned in his heart.

As he knelt on the floor, he felt another light burning sensation from his back, and cried out in pain. He punched the damaged floor, as he knew his enemy had attacked him while he was down. As he struggled to regain his footing, he saw his enemy warping randomly across the room, and finally reappeared close to his proximity. He yelped and jumped back as the vampire unleashed a huge fiery blast from his cloak, which narrowly missed the stricken youth. The towering vampire disappeared in a cloud of mist, and then reappeared ten feet from the hybrid student. He raised his right hand high above his head, and a bolt of lightning came crashing down, which sent streaks of lightning across the crater floor. Tsukune scampered away from the electrical waves before they reached him. The evil lord disappeared and reappeared three more times until he finally stopped within striking distance of Tsukune. He closed his cloak, and the transformed youth saw sparks of electricity underneath. "Crap!" he yelped, and jumped aside as the vampire unleashed a huge lightning attack, similar to the one he used on Moka earlier.

"_Shoot,_" Tsukune thought to himself, "_he has _more_ attacks? What do I do now?_" As he contemplated his next move, he felt a soothing sensation come over him. He looked, and saw his damaged skin was slowly mending itself. "_My aura,_" he thought, "_can it heal as well as attack?_" He felt relieved, until it occurred to him his enemy might've also possessed the same ability. "_Darn, I'd better finish this quickly._"

He saw his opponent had materialized five feet from him. Not hesitating, he flew towards him and unloaded with a huge aura enhanced uppercut which nailed the vampire lord right under his bearded chin. His head snapped back, and he staggered back three paces. The sinister being vanished, and then reappeared to the left of his throne. He raised his hand aloft again, and sent another wave of lightning across the damaged floor. Tsukune streaked over it that time, and nailed him in the chops with another aura blast, which staggered the towering being. The cloaked figure vanished and then reappeared in the crater. He sent up a wave of flaming bats that Tsukune deftly avoided, but before he reached his enemy, the sinister overlord vanished, and then materialized in the center of the room, and tried to pull Tsukune towards him again, his cape fully opened. The transformed youth leaped towards his target, and then planted another fist charged with demonic energy right in the vampire's face, which staggered him badly. The dark ruler vanished, and then reappeared halfway up the south edge of the crater. Tsukune flew towards him as he threw his cloak open, and unleashed his devastating lightning attack. The hybrid student screamed as the energy coursed threw his body, but he fought against the current and closed in on his enemy. Though it slowed him down, he pushed himself forward. Unfortunately, his enemy disappeared before he could've reached him.

He collapsed to one knee again, seriously injured from trying to power his way through the attack. He remembered what happened before, and quickly looked over his shoulder. He saw the evil ruler had materialized behind him, near the bottom of the crater. He quickly flung his cape open and unleashed five flaming bats towards the transformed youth. Tsukune quickly dived out of the way as the bats soared into the wall and dissipated. "_Shoot, he's gotten faster!_" he thought to himself. "_I need to end this now!_"

He concentrated his remaining demonic aura into his fist and waited for the best opportunity. The cloaked being appeared ten feet to Tsukune's left, and the boy dived off to the side as the vampire lord unleashed his huge flame attack. He disappeared and reappeared five times in rapid succession. Finally, he stopped eight feet from Tsukune and raised his right hand aloft. "_That's it!_" the hybrid student thought as he flew towards the nefarious ruler, as the fiend unleashed his waves of electricity across the floor, which passed under the student as he reared back for one final attack. "_**GOTCHA!**_" he shouted as he unloaded his powerful aura assault right in the towering being's face. The cloaked figure went flying back and landed hard upon the ground.

Tsukune walked towards the fallen ruler, who supported the weight of his massive frame on his elbow as he began to rise from the ground. But before he got to his feet, the hybrid student aimed his fist at him, which glowed with demonic energy. "It's over, Dracula!" he declared. "You've lost!"

The prone titan grimaced in pain, but then began to chuckle lowly. "You think it so simple to overcome the Lord of Darkness," he asked with a sinister grin. "You are so naive, boy." He held out his right hand, and Tsukune found himself flung back across the crater, and landed hard in the center. He struggled to move, but found his body was bound by an unseen force.

The dark overlord laughed as he rose to his feet, keeping Tsukune pinned down with the sheer force of his will. "The power of darkness is beyond your comprehension," the cloaked being boasted as he hovered over the crater. "A mere child bound by weak humanity can never overcome it." The sinister being had floated back until he was right above his throne. "Both of you are destined to serve it for all time."

"Both," the brown-haired youth asked fearfully. He still struggled to move, but found his demonic aura had been exhausted, which made his plight even more dire. He looked over to his right, and saw an unconscious woman with silver hair lying prone beside him, a horrible wound on her neck. "Moka-san!"

The female vampire made no response.

"Now you shall realize the difference in power," the hovering being spoke ominously, as he fired two lasers into the center of the crater. He moved his arms and created the infinity symbol around Tsukune and Moka. He then brought his hands up over his head, with the elbows bent.

"_**NO!**_" the human student yelled, as he knew what was about to occur. "_**MOKA-SAN!**_"

"_**INFINITE DESTRUCTION!**_" the vampire lord shouted, and thrust his arms down by his sides. Once he did, the whole world around Tsukune exploded.

* * *

Tsukune awakened with an enraged scream as he sat up in bed. He was still wrought with anger as he took in his surroundings. He found himself in a hospital room, and all the lights had been turned off. The light of the full moon filtered through the window, illuminating the room. However, that meant nothing to the brown-haired youth, as his mind was solely focused on one single name.

Dracula.

He had never hated anyone as much as he did the supposed King of Vampires. He saw Moka as a child beaten to within an inch of her life, which was left in ruins afterwards. Tsukune blamed no one but Dracula for the tragedy that befell his close friend. He surmised the evil ruler had haunted Moka ever since she was little, and had finally caught up to her after so many years. All the hardships the young vampire had endured, all the pain and loneliness she suffered in middle school, even the seal itself, Tsukune was certain Dracula was the cause. What infuriated him the most, was that Dracula might've ruined his chances of choosing his companion. He was sure he could've made his choice once the situation had been resolved, the answer almost seemed within his reach, and then the self-proclaimed Lord of Darkness decimated all his hopes and dreams in an instant, which left him with nothing but hate. The choker's pinching had increased dramatically, but to the brooding young man in the hospital bed, it no longer mattered.

"I will never forgive you for what you did Moka-san," he said with an ominous gaze, "to us." His brown eyes changed into slitted crimson irises, surrounded by the blackest of hate that emanated from his soul. "You've brought nothing but misery and suffering to everyone. Dracula, the next time we meet, you... will... die."

* * *

Whoa, and here I thought last night was horrible. Looks like it's gone to a whole new level. Is Moka-san truly dead? Is Dracula telling the truth about Kokoa? And what will happen when Tsukune and the Lord of Darkness meet again?

"Do I really have to? Man, I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"_Oh, Tsukune-kun._"

"WAAAAAHHHHH! I'm sorry, Moka-san! It was just the script."

"_That looked very painful. Here, let me make it all better._"

GLOMP!

"Um, this is how it works, right?"

"Hey, you're suffocating him, Moka-san!"

"_Isn't that the purpose of it?_"

I respectfully decline comment. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XIII Day of Reckoning.

Whoops, and just for reference, "Minohodo wo shire" = "Know your place"


	14. Part I Chapter XIII

A/N Whoa, looks like a lot of people enjoyed seeing Tsukune on the front line for a change. He'll definitely be getting more action in the future.

"Uh, is that really a good thing?"

"Don't be shy, Tsukune, the fans love you. And... uh...."

"Moka-san?"

"While we're here, I just wanted... um... to... uh..."

"He does look very hot without his shirt, doesn't he?"

"Mizore-chan!"

"I second that!"

SMOOSH!!

"Kurumu-chan!"

"Don't you think this feels better without your shirt?"

"_Hmm, tempting. Mind if I cut in?_"

"_OHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_"

Oh brother, kids these days. _ _ Anyway, let's the next chapter begin. Guess I'll have to use the stunt doubles since the main cast is... um... preoccupied. Oh, and if anyone notices changes since the last time you read this, it's because I redid some parts, and just read the RAWS of chapter 29 of the RV II manga. Even though the anime doesn't exactly follow the manga, I'm trying to keep it as accurate as possible. Even though the addition of the Castlevania changes everything, I know. ^^; Anyway, with that out of the way, onto the show.

"_CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!_"

Part I Chapter XIII  
Day of Reckoning

The students began filing into the main campus building to begin a new day of school. There were rumors of the walking dead within the forest behind the academy the previous night, but nothing had yet been confirmed. Since the dormitories had been spared, and there were currently no confirmed casualties, the disguised monsters breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way towards school.

A couple looked back and saw a familiar young man headed in their direction, his brown hair as unruly as ever with his bangs hanging down into his eyes. Many recognized him as the sophomore student Tsukune Aono, who'd reportedly put an end to the corrupt practices of the student police the previous year after his victory over their tyrannical leader, Kuyou. Others envied him for the considerable group of females that followed him throughout the school day. Some wondered how he managed to achieve such fame with his rather unimpressive academic standing.

However, the student that came down the path seemed completely different from the Tsukune of legend. His walk was slow and menacing, and his usually kind brown eyes were filled with murder and hate. Several felt a vast killing aura about him, which he didn't posses the previous day. Many backed away in fear as the young man passed by. Others silently wondered what had become of the student once touted as a hero.

Watching from her perch behind a tree, Kurumu looked on in shock as the brown-haired youth headed towards the school. The aura she felt was nothing like the one she deemed her Mate of Fate, and it convinced her to forget about embracing him. "That... that can't be Tsukune," she said to herself. "Is this another one of Colton's tricks?"

"Tsukune-san!" a girl's voice called out from down the path.

The hidden succubus cringed as she recognized the voice. "Oh no, Yukari!" She stepped out from behind the tree and watched as Tsukune headed inside. From behind, she heard the witch's hurried footsteps headed in her direction. She surmised the younger girl was too far away to notice Tsukune's drastically different demeanor. Once she felt her fellow sophomore was close enough, she held out her arm to ward her off. She looked behind her, and saw a confused expression on the child prodigy's face.

"Kurumu-san," the witch asked, "what's wrong."

The cyan-haired girl wasn't sure what to relay, and could've only looked to her classmate with violet eyes that bordered on tears.

"Kurumu-san," Yukari spoke, as she noted her friend's inability to communicate. She realized something was terribly amiss if Kurumu would've passed up an opportunity to exercise her "smother love" on Tsukune.

A few moments later, Mizore came out from behind the trees and joined them. She noticed the distraught air amongst the other girls, as well as the students who spoke to one another in huddled whispers. She also noticed Tsukune's uncharacteristic behavior as he passed by, and it truly frightened her. She wondered if something happened to him while he stayed in the hospital overnight, but didn't have the courage to ask. She placed a slender arm on Kurumu's shoulder, and was somewhat taken aback when the cyan-haired girl threw her arms around her and began sobbing profusely. Mizore lacked the words to comfort she wanted to give, and decided to return the embrace instead. Soon she felt another, and wasn't surprised to discover it belonged to Yukari. The three girls huddled together in tears, as they wondered just what had gone wrong.

Perched on a branch hanging over the path, a single crow looked down at the crying girls below. Its black head lowered somberly, and a single tear escaped its eye. It looked up to the sky, as if trying to find an answer. The bird then took to the skies, unnoticed by the students below.

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Nekonome spoke joyfully as her homeroom was gathered. "Nice to see everyone on this wonderful day! Glad to see so many brave faces during these trying times!" She quickly got out her clipboard, which held her attendance sheet. "Now then, Aika-kan!"

"Here!" a female student replied.

"Aono-kun," the feline teacher called out.

Tsukune blankly looked ahead, and his gaze made Mizore uncomfortable. However, since she was in front of him, there was nothing she could've done. Kurumu and Yukari also looked nervously at the brooding young man.

"Um, Aono-kun," the blonde woman asked.

"I'm here," the human student replied in a cold, emotionless voice.

Nekonome tensed up, and her ears flattened against her head. "Yes," she said warily, almost afraid of the sophomore. She went back to her clipboard. "Um, Akashiya-san?" She looked up and saw the seat behind Tsukune was empty. "Akashiya-san?" She waited for several second for a response, and got none. "No," she finally spoke in a deflated voice.

"Your attention please," the voice of the chairman spoke over the intercom, "please stand by for the following announcement."

Most of the class looked up expectantly, whispering to themselves. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari glared in the direction of the voice. Tsukune's eyes narrowed into deadly slits, which glowed red for but a moment.

* * *

Within the office on the top floor of the academy, a robed figure sat behind the desk. "My fellow students," the figure began, speaking into the microphone in font of him, "it is good to see so many of you diligently returning to school during these troubling times." He tapped his gloved fingertips together. "Now, last night there was another outbreak of the walking dead on campus grounds, which originated from the forbidden Tomb of Wisdom, off-limits to the student body and most of the faculty."

* * *

Ririko sat alone in the remedial math classroom, taking a sip of her tea as she listened to the announcement.

"The perpetrator of this latest incident," the chairman's voice continued over the intercom, "was identified as Class One Sophomore, Moka Akashiya."

The math teacher chuckled darkly as she took another sip.

* * *

"After a thorough investigation into last night's incident, along with the ones that occurred the night before," the robed figure's voice echoed into Kotsubo's office, "it has been revealed that Moka Akashiya was none other than an agent of Count Dracula, sent to sow seeds of dissension throughout the school, thus paving the way for Dracula's hostile takeover."

"This must be a mistake," the gym teacher said in disbelief. "Akashiya-san, an agent of Dracula?"

* * *

"Fortunately," the chairman's voice spoke through the intercom which resounded outside Ginei's homeroom, "before her evil ambitions were realized, Moka Akashiya and all her undead minions were defeated by our own Public Safety Commission, led by the heroic Kuyou-san."

"You dare call Kuyou a hero," the incognito werewolf asked in disgust, "and I thought this place couldn't sink any lower."

* * *

"And," the voice over the intercom spoke into Nekonome's homeroom, "after a very long and arduous consultation with our esteemed visiting historian Pierce Colton, it has been determined that the recent decline in vampire attacks against other races is nothing more than a ruse in order to conceal their ultimate agenda; the resurrection of Count Dracula. From this point forth, all vampires are to be deemed agents of Dracula and any found on campus are to be hunted down and executed."

"That can't be!" the feline woman declared incredulously. "Akashiya-san, Shuzen-san. They can't do this!"

"This is madness," Kurumu exclaimed with a blank look. "What is he thinking?"

"I don't think I want to know," Mizore added.

Tsukune gave them a brief sidelong glance before he looked ahead. "_Don't worry,_" he thought to himself as his eyes glowed red again. "_By midnight tonight, it'll all be over._"

* * *

Back in the chairman's office, the robed figure grinned as he sat behind his desk. "Now," he spoke into the microphone, which projected his voice all over campus, "on that note, I'd like to turn over the rest of the morning announcement to our valiant hero, Kuyou-san." He rose from his desk and turned to the incognito demon fox. "If you would be so kind?"

"Certainly, Chairman-sama." The blonde man bowed his head, and then picked up the microphone. "Now then, students of Youkai Academy, I'm certain you're well aware now of the current situation our fine institution finds itself within. Even though the sinister plans of Moka Akashiya were thwarted, this does not guarantee Dracula's forces will meekly admit defeat. Therefore, to this end, our illustrious chairman has reinstated full authority to the Public Safety Commission to effectively combat the threat of Dracula. Furthermore, he has also granted us emergency powers to utilize for the duration of the crisis."

* * *

"So, until the current situation is resolved," Kuyou's voice spoke over the intercom, "I hereby place all of Youkai Academy under martial law."

"What?!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Tell me I didn't just hear that."

"Uh, please simmer down," Nekonome interjected, trying to appease the incensed succubus, "Kurono-san."

"All class schedules are to be followed absolutely," the PSC leader continued. "Any tardiness or absence shall be dealt with through proper disciplinary action. No exceptions."

"You're kidding me," Mizore said blandly.

"Furthermore, the official Youkai Academy dress code shall also be honored without question. For those not in proper uniform, they will be provided during homeroom. This is to demonstrate that we are united in our battle against the dreaded Vampire King. Make sure you are presentable before your first class. Failure to do so will result in eviction from the campus and a failing grade for all classes that day."

"You can't do that, desu!" the witch protested.

"I most certainly can, Yukari Sendo," Kuyou's voice retorted.

The child prodigy wailed as the PSC leader addressed her directly over the intercom.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your blatant violation of the school dress code. And the same goes for you, Mizore Shirayuki. You're going to behave like a decent student, for a change."

"As if you'd know anything about decency," the snow girl grumbled.

"Furthermore, all B or above students shall be drafted into the Public Safety Commission in order to buffer our defenses against Dracula's attacks. This is not an option. Also, all clubs not essential to the defense of the school are officially closed, save for the Newspaper Club, which has sincerely, and in good faith, agreed to publish a front page article detailing the evil acts of Moka Akashiya, which will be available for your reading pleasure today."

"Today?!" Kurumu exclaimed as she rose from her seat. "You didn't say anything about this, you two-faced bastard!"

Nekonome rose from her desk, a cross expression on her face. "Kurono-san, is this true?"

The cyan-haired girl bowed her head, and tightly gripped the sides of her desk. "We didn't agree to anything," she said bitterly, "he made the choice for us."

The blonde woman hissed, and the fur on her exposed tail bristled.

"In conclusion," Kuyou's voice continued, "I encourage all students to remain strong and diligent through these tough times. And worry not, your persistence will be rewarded. Furthermore, after today's edition of the school newspaper, the name Moka Akashiya is never to be spoken again. She never attended this school, nor was she even considered for such. She no longer exists in our world. That is all."

* * *

Outside the entrance of the academy, a tall slender man looked up at the main campus building. He wore a red tuxedo jacket with tails. Under it he wore a black vest, which covered a white dress shirt, along with a thick red tie, long gone out of style. Covering his thin legs were gray striped pants, and black and white shoes on his feet. Upon his head of long blonde hair was a black top hat. His face was decorated only with a well-groomed mustache.

The stranger tightened his lips as he listened to the broadcast, which echoed even outside the building. He sensed a vast number of auras within the school, and only found one that was remotely human. However, he detected a familiar taint about it, which greatly concerned him. It also told him he might've come to the right place. He continued his scan, seeking a specific aura. Once his senses reached the top floor, he gasped as he detected a powerful and very familiar presence within. "Zead!" he spoke to himself, "I knew it!"

He immediately headed towards the entrance.

* * *

Hidden behind one of the many dead trees that lined the path to the school, two women watched as the strange man headed into the academy. One was of medium height, with a rather striking build, contained within a chocolate brown business suit and matching slacks. Her head of curly silver hair was bound at the nape of her neck by a nondescript hair clip. She wore a very concerned look on her tanned face, along with a pair of cross-shaped earrings. Her ruby eyes peered with intrigue towards the academy, and the man that had just entered. The other woman stood two inches taller, with a very stern and imposing demeanor. Her actual build was indeterminable, due to the heavy leather jacket she wore. On her hands were black leather gloves, each with a silver cross embedded in a matching relief. She wore black jeans, with heavy boots on her feet. A black and red bandanna covered her head, along with her squarely cut pink hair, which hung halfway down her neck. She wore a deep scowl on her face, as her hard jade eyes, hidden behind her sunglasses, stared towards the academy.

"Looks like someone beat us here," the shorter woman noted with an intrigued look.

"It doesn't matter," her companion responded in a hard voice. "He'd best stay out of our way if he knows what's good for him."

The tanned woman sighed in frustration, as her mind wandered to the previous night.

* * *

"_I thank you for coming on such short notice," the cloaked man on the throne spoke urbanely._

"_Of course, Father," the shorter woman replied courteously, clad in a luxurious white evening gown. A silver tiara kept her bangs in check. "We are at your beck and call."_

_The pink haired vampire gave her a quick contemptuous glance and then turned back to the silver-haired noble before her. "Make it quick, old man," she said irritably. "You're cutting into important people's time."_

_A deep scowl appeared on the ancient lord's face._

"_Pfaria!" the elegant woman snapped indignantly. "This is our father here! Try to show a little __respect!"_

"_I lost all respect for him after Moka's birthday," the taller woman replied remorselessly, "and he's done nothing to regain it."_

"_Even after he told you Moka-chan was still alive?"_

_The leather-clad vampire sharply looked away. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have even come. This whole place sickens me."_

_The elder vampire looked rather perturbed at the coarse demeanor of his oldest daughter, though his actual mood was worse than he relayed. It didn't help matters when he saw both his daughters had bruises on their faces, and though they acted fine, he knew their actual physical condition was less than optimal. "Is there something either of you would care to reveal before we begin," he inquired politely._

_The regally-dressed woman bowed her head, a somewhat chagrined look on her face. "You noticed," she remarked. "Our... reunion wasn't as pleasant as I'd hoped. It... took a lot of convincing to get Onee-chan to come here tonight."_

"_You should've left me alone, Kahlua" the oldest of the four sisters commented sourly. "You have no one but yourself to blame."_

"_Enough," the silver-haired man spoke, a twinge of annoyance in his voice._

_The two sisters quickly became silent._

_The Third Dark Lord relaxed his gaze slightly. "A situation has arisen concerning your younger sister," he started gravely._

_The silver-haired woman gasped and looked to her father with alarm. "Moka-chan?"_

"_Yes. The academy was supposed to bring Moka here hours ago, but there's been no word from them since."_

"_What has happened at the school?"_

_The silver-haired man looked to both his daughters before he continued. "There has been reports of necromancy from the school last night, as well as the vandalizing of several key areas, including their burial chamber The evidence indicated the perpetrator of said acts was a vampire."_

_Kahlua looked appalled at the news. "Oh no, another rogue," she asked worriedly. "And at Moka's school, no less."_

_The elder vampire noticed the regally dressed woman was aghast, while her sister made no visible reaction, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. He was more than a little annoyed that Pfaria had become so indifferent. He was concerned that he couldn't sense her presence, even though she was right before him. He had hoped news about Moka might've gotten through the hard shell she'd formed around her soul, but he saw little evidence of it cracking. Though he showed it not, he was terribly distressed at the state of his oldest daughter, long revered as the pride of the family until the incident nine years past._

"_Pfaria-chan," the younger vampire exclaimed, "didn't you hear what Father just said? You would've done anything for Moka-chan before, what's... what's happened to you?"_

"_Ask the old man," the pink-haired woman replied blandly._

_Kahlua shook her fair head in disbelief. "You need to take this more seriously, Onee-chan. What if word of this reaches the Elder Council?" A frightened look crossed her tanned face. "What if they discover... Moka-chan is still alive?"_

_The taller woman continued to stare off in no particular direction._

_The silver-haired woman growled in aggravation as she glared at her sister. "Pfaria Shuzen, I don't believe you!" she exclaimed indignantly._

_The older sister's gloved immediately reached out and grabbed Kahlua's throat. The regally dressed woman gasped for air, and clutched at the hand on her neck. "Don't ever call me that again," she spoke coldly._

"_Pfaria," Lord Shuzen spoke warningly._

"_I don't understand," the younger princess spoke weakly, as tears ran down her bronze face. "How can YOU, of all people, be so heartless when our sister's life could possibly be in danger? Don't you realize what this will do to our family's honor?"_

_The oldest sister slowly turned her contemptuous face towards her. _"_Since when did vampires care about honor," she countered, "not to mention one another."_

"_HOW DARE YOU!!" the man on the throne shouted as he instantly rose to his feet. "Where is your pride as a vampire?!"_

_Pfaria released her sister and glared at her father. "A worthless old wretch who beats his own daughter to death has NO BUSINESS talking about pride!"_

_The two vampires leered at one another, as their respective auras began to manifest._

"_Stop it!" Kahlua snapped as she moved between them. "Both of you! We'll never save Moka-chan if we fight amongst ourselves!"_

_The auras of the two S-class monsters were held back, but not completely reined in. Pfaria and her father shot hateful, challenging looks at each other, daring the other to relent._

_The silver-haired woman ruefully shook her head, as more tears ran down her bronze cheek. "Onee-chan," she spoke warningly, "you're making me very sad."_

_The elder vampire's gaze softened at that. He knew well what usually followed when Kahlua cried, but it wasn't always the case. He looked gravely to his oldest daughter. "Enough, you're making Moka sad, too."_

"_As if you care," Pfaria replied with a cold sneer. She then turned and headed out of the throne room without another word._

_The silver-haired woman sighed deeply as she folded her arms under her chest. "Forgive her, Father. I had no idea she'd be so difficult."_

_The cloaked man turned and faced the back of his throne. "Make haste to the academy," he told her. "I do not want to lose either of them." He somberly bowed his head. "Or both."_

"_As you wish." Kahlua bowed reverently to her father and made way out of the throne room._

* * *

"Let's not forget," Kahlua spoke up, "we need to also retrieve Moka-chan's friend, Tsukune Aono. Father wants to have a talk with him."

"I'll find him," Pfaria replied coldly.

The silver-haired woman sighed to herself. She'd hoped her sister would've volunteered to find Moka, but it wasn't the case. "Just remember, we find them, rescue them and escape. We don't need a repeat of-" She paused as she remembered their less than joyful reunion. "-the Bleeding Bat."

The older sister slowly turned her gaze to her. "If you hadn't come after me, that wouldn't have happened."

"You didn't belong there!" Kahlua said sternly. "You could've been killed! What would've Father thought if he knew I found you in a place like that!"

"I stopped caring about what he thinks long ago," Pfaria responded as she looked back to the school. "So should you." Without another word, she emerged from her hiding place and headed towards the academy.

The younger vampire frowned as she shook her head of silver hair. She folded her arms under her modest bust. She'd hoped time would've healed her sister's wounded heart, but there was virtually nothing to suggest it. "Moka-chan, I've never hated you for what happened. Please don't hate yourself for what's become of your idol." With a mournful sigh, she followed behind Pfaria who approached the main campus building.

* * *

Yukari and Mizore emerged from the restroom, clad in the traditional school uniform. Neither girl looked very pleased in their new attire.

"This is so unfair, desu!" the witch quipped. "How dare Kuyou put the school through this nonsense."

"Tell me about it," the snow girl added. "It didn't take him long to abuse his new power, did it?"

"This is sickening!" Kurumu exclaimed as she came to their side. "We didn't thrash those morons bad enough! Especially Kuyou! He's acting like he runs the academy!"

"He essentially does," the purple-haired girl remarked, "thanks to the chairman."

"Don't be so sure! Our dear _senpai_," she said sarcastically, "had a hand in this, too! I'm gonna skin that mutt alive for selling us out!" She clenched her fists tightly together. "And especially for selling out Moka!"

"Hold that thought," Mizore spoke up and motioned for everyone to be silent

Tsukune passed by the girls as he walked down the hall to his first class. The announcement had only soured his mood. Students moved aside as they noticed the murderous look in his dark brown eyes. His only thought was to destroy the fiend behind all the chaos afflicting the school, the one with Moka's precious blood on his hands, and fangs. That alone infuriated Tsukune as he recalled what Dracula did to his closest friend, and it furthered his desire to crush the sinister overlord.

"Oh, this is a tragedy!" a male student's voice declared.

"They cannot do this to Idol-sama!" a second voice added.

"Our Idol-sama is no traitor!" a third voice spoke up.

Tsukune turned his brooding gaze, and saw the three members of the self-proclaimed Vampire Fan Club gathered by the edge of the corridor.

"This is clearly the work of purest evil," the leader spoke up. "The legions of Hell itself are plotting against our precious Idol-sama!"

"The forces of darkness are rising up to devour her divine existence!" the rotund member added.

"This can only be the work of the Devil himself," the bespectacled boy interjected, "for his envy of Idol-sama knows no bounds!"

"It is a grand conspiracy within the upper echelons of the corrupt hierarchy to bring shame and dishonor to Idol-sama's good name!" the leader declared, his fist raised into the air. "We, the Vampire Fan Club, will not stand for it!"

"And we will not stand for you rabblerousers attempting to preach sedition within the school!" a stern female voice spoke up. "Not to mention blatantly failing to honor the dress code!"

At that moment, four members of the student police appeared and apprehended the boisterous students, who were forcefully dragged down the hall, their protests and cries of injustice falling upon deaf ears. Tsukune recognized the one who'd spoken by her purple hair and beady black eyes. He knew it was Keito, the one who attempted to shut down the Newspaper Club and replace it with her own PSC-supported version.

"Pay close attention, students," the officer spoke aloud with a conceited smirk. "This is the penalty of challenging order. Learn well from these fools, as well as Moka Akashiya, lest you meet the same fate." She gave one last arrogant look to Tsukune before she headed down the hall with her associates and their captives.

The brown-haired youth gave a scathing look to the PSC members who'd disappeared down the hall. "There is no place for your corrupt order in my world," he said coldly, with eyes blazing with murder and hate, as he brought up his right hand and closed it into a fist. "I shall tear it down with my own hands."

* * *

"Hello, class," Ririko said sweetly to the students before her. "I hope your studies didn't suffer too much in my absence," she continued, as he titled her head to the side.

"No, sensei," the class spoke in unison.

Tsukune remained silent, as he glared at the woman who conspired to ruin Moka the previous night.

"Now then," the auburn-haired woman went on, as she sensually leaned over her desk, "as you all know, the end of the year is rapidly approaching us. Which means your final exams are coming up shortly." She straightened up, which caused her large bosom to bounce accordingly. "So, to that end, I've prepared a little pop quiz for everyone."

The whole class erupted into a series of protests.

"Now now," the math teacher chided mildly, "no need to get overly distressed. Think of this as an indicator of how you'll perform on the finals. If you do well, you have nothing to fear from the finals. If not, you can always come to me after school for extra help. I'm... always available."

Most of the male students snickered at that, while the female students groaned. Tsukune's glare grew even fiercer. He knew what Ririko had done the previous night, and planned to repay her for her unscrupulous actions at the proper time.

"Pass these down to the end of the class," she spoke happily as she handed several copies of the quiz to each aisle of desks. Once she given out all the copies, she returned to her desk and sat down. Her brows furrowed slightly, and a devious smile crossed her face. "_Excellent,_" she thought to herself, "_now that Akashiya is gone, there's no one left who can stop me. By the end of this day, Tsukune Aono will be mine._" She chuckled mentally, as she matched the fierce look Tsukune gave her.

* * *

Ginei was en route to his next class. He hadn't slept well after the incident in the tomb, and Kuyou's brash announcement only soured his mood further. He had the awful suspicion that once they'd released the day's paper whose front page article was supposed to detail the evil actions of Moka, he and the club would've outlived their usefulness. He always feared Kuyou planned to finish what he started the previous year, and dread the possibility that the demon fox's dream was about to have been realized.

"Morioka!" a gruff voice bellowed from behind the incognito werewolf, which interrupted his train of thought. Ginei turned, and saw a towering student with a thick muscular build glaring down at him. He wore the standard uniform, except his jacket was slung over his shoulder, and he wore no tie. The top three buttons on his dress shirt were also undone. His blonde hair was slick back, and he wore a challenging expression on his square-jawed face.

"What is it, Rikiishi," Ginei asked with a groan.

"Man, you got some nerve!" the taller student spoke with a visible sneer as he pointed to his classmate. "Suckin' up to the bigwigs so your club stays runnin', while the rest of us are put in a cobra twist by the chairman and the freakin' PSC! I outta piledrive you all the way to Hell for this!"

"And look where it got me," the newspaper club leader spoke with a disgusted scowl. "My club has to sell out one of its own, or be tried for treason, if you can believe that."

"Treason," a student's voice asked quizzically, "when did this become a kingdom?"

Both turned and saw another male student nearby. Both recognized him as a third year student, clad in the traditional school uniform. His stature and build was similar to Gin's, except his hair was much lighter and he had a more rugged and less conspicuous face.

"Whoa, Haiji," the incognito werewolf spoke happily. "When'd you decide to join us?"

"Stay out of this, Miyamoto!" Rikiishi snapped at the newcomer. "We, of the Pro Wrestling Club, will be the ones who bring down Count Dracula! I'm gonna give him the biggest bodyslam in the history of all monsterkind, and he'll feel it until the end of time!"

"Right," Haiji replied with an amused smirk. "Tell me, have you actually fought a vampire?"

"Don't need to, they're the same as any other opponent. The only thing that beats strength is greater strength. We symbolize ultimate strength, nothing less can defeat Dracula!"

"Uh huh," the smaller man replied with a clearly unconvinced expression. "I think you're biting off way more than you can chew, Chopper. Underestimating any opponent can be deadly, especially a vampire."

"T'ch, that sissy Akashiya couldn't beat Dracula, so she joined him instead. Only a real man can stand up to such an opponent."

The brown-haired man's face contorted into a look of sheer terror. "_He is so lucky Moka-san didn't hear that just now,_" he thought to himself. "_I'm glad she's not here. Be tough enough facing her again without this galoot making things worse._"

Haiji merely shook his head in disbelief. "And just where would we find one?"

"What did you say?!" the wrestling club member demanded.

"No loitering in the halls," a hostile voice spoke behind Rikiishi.

The muscular student turned, and saw an even larger man behind him, clad in the uniform of the student police.

"Crud," Ginei remarked sourly, "it's the PSC. Guess we have to get to class now." He recognized the man as one of Kuyou's top lieutenants, whose true form was a stone giant that was defeated by Mizore the year before.

"And put your ties on," the imposing officer spoke. "Or shall I do it for you," he asked with a sadistic grin.

"Geez," Ginei remarked as he produced the tie he kept in his coat pocket. He reluctantly removed his necklace and replaced it with the tie which made him feel stiff.

"Whatever," Rikiishi said nonchalantly. He buttoned up his shirt, got his own tie and donned it with a sour expression. "Just remember this, Morioka! We're gonna be the ones who take out Dracula and demonstrate we and we alone possess the ultimate strength!" He lumbered down the hall.

The junior looked quite relieved after the imposing man let the area. "T'ch, good riddance."

* * *

The boisterous Rikiishi made his way towards his next class, though his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about his upcoming match against Dracula, as well as pummeling Ginei for keeping his club running. He hated being second best, since to him it meant second-rate. He believed defeating Dracula would've made him the strongest youkai in the world, and that no one would've possibly refuted him then.

"Excuse me, young man," a woman's voice politely asked.

He stopped in midstep, and looked around. Off to his left he saw a strange woman with a dusky complexion clad in a brown business suit, her curly silver hair bound at the nape of her neck.

"You talkin' to me," the brutish student asked.

"Yes, I overheard your conversation earlier. You wouldn't have been talking about Moka Akashiya, would you?"

Rikiishi gave her a quizzical look. "What's it to you?"

"She's my darling little sister," the stranger replied somberly, "and it makes me sad when people slander her good name."

"What good name," the muscular teenager asked. "She sold her soul to Dracula for strength. Ain't nothing good about that. A real man relies on his own strength alone," he went on as he performed a double bicep pose, "and don't sell his soul to nobody."

The woman furrowed her brows and tightened her lips in response. "What do you know of that," she asked in a low voice, as her crimson irises began to glow.

Rikiishi looked shocked at the newcomer's reaction. His confident demeanor wavered, as he sensed a powerful demonic aura about the woman, who he began to believe was a vampire herself. "H-hey," he said nervously. "Don't give me that look. The head honcho announced it at the start of school today."

It was the chocolate-clad woman's turn to look shocked. "You can't be serious," she stated incredulously.

The larger man merely shrugged his thick shoulders. "Hey, that's what they said. Don't blame me."

The stranger looked away for a moment, and then turned and headed down the corridor. She quickly found the ladies' room and ducked inside. Rikiishi looked rather confused. He didn't get her name, or why she'd come to the school. He only knew she claimed to be Moka's sister, which left a bad taste in his mouth, especially with what was revealed earlier. He abruptly shook his head, pushed his confusion aside and headed towards class.

* * *

Kahlua held the sides of the sink with her slender hands, as she slightly bowed her head. "_What is going on here,_" she thought to herself. "_How did the school find out? And now they've gone and told everyone?_" She shook her fair head in disbelief, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "_They're going to drown the academy in blood._" Two tears fell from her red eyes. "_Fools._"

"Halt, intruder!" a girl's voice announced.

The silver-haired woman looked beside her, and saw a female student in a long sleeveless black coat standing in the recently opened doorway. Her long red hair was done up in a high ponytail, and was also constrained by her temples. She wielded a bo staff across her shoulders, and her left wrist was wrapped with black tape.

"You are trespassing on Youkai Academy property!" the redhead declared. "Leave now or suffer the consequences of your evil actions!"

"Evil actions," Kahlua asked. "What are you talking about? Who is in charge here?"

"I am in charge of this case." the student announced. "I, Deshiko Deshi, one of the four kings of the Youkai Academy Student Police! I shall be in charge of your apprehension. Your sentence shall be decided by Kuyou-sama."

"Sentence?!" the woman exclaimed. "For what?"

"The Board Chairman has decreed all vampires found on campus are to be captured and executed." She pointed the end of her staff straight at the accused. "And this means you, intruder. We now know of your evil plot, and we'll never allow you to revive your king."

Kahlua's red eyes went wide, and she habitually bared her fangs. The phrase she'd just heard was frighteningly similar to one she'd seen a few days before, written on a wall in vampire blood.

"Ha!" Deshiko exclaimed. "Your reaction proves your guilt, and the guilt of your people! Surrender in the name of justice!"

The silver-haired woman exhaled through her clenched teeth, and relaxed her gaze. She realized her accuser had misread her reaction, and guessed if she pointed it out, she wouldn't have been believed. She found it disturbing that such self-righteousness still existed in the world. Moreover, she saw three more female students in similar uniforms had appeared, along with several male students outside.

"Look," Kahlua began, though she still appeared cross, "I don't know what you've been told, or what you think you've found out, but you're making a terrible mistake. There is no 'evil plot' amongst my people. I've only come here to pick up my little sisters, because their father is worried about them."

"You are the one who's mistaken," Deshiko retorted, "if you think such a pitiful ruse can deceive us. After all the atrocities committed by Moka Akashiya, we now know of your ultimate deception, and we shall crush it in the name of justice!" she proclaimed, as she raised her staff into the air.

"What atrocities," the older woman asked with a stern gaze.

"She committed forbidden acts of necromancy, murdered and maimed dozens of students on campus, ransacked several key facilities such as our burial chamber, and attempted to plunge the academy into a state of anarchy. Her unscrupulous actions have clearly identified her as an agent of Count Dracula."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Kahlua exclaimed in disbelief. "You fool! Do you have any idea what you're saying?!"

"Furthermore," the police officer continued, clearly lost in her self-righteous ecstasy, "after the events of the past two nights, it has been decreed that all vampires are agents of Dracula and must be brought to justice."

Moka's sister gave the redhead an incredulous look. "Are you trying to start a war?! It's a crime amongst vampires to even speak that name!" She placed both hands on her hips in annoyance. "And have you forgotten that one of the founders of the school is a vampire? And one of the three elders, no less."

"Irrelevant. Now that your true agenda has been discovered, the only course of action is to purge the world of your kind. We, of the Public Safety Commission, shall be the wall to protect this fair institution from the evil of the vampyr." She pointed her staff at the vampire again. "Prepare to join Moka Akashiya and Kokoa Shuzen as the first casualties of war!"

Kahlua glared at the younger girl. "You didn't!"

"This is the fate of all who serve Dracula, this world has no need for your evil kind, who know nothing but death and destruction! Bend to your executioner, agent of chaos! Your time on this world shall now come to an end!"

The silver-haired woman somberly closed her eyes, as tears began streaming down her face. "You're making me very sad," she spoke up. She then opened her crimson irises. "You wouldn't like me when I'm sad."

Outside the restroom, one of the male officers leaned towards another beside him. "I thought it went, 'you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.'"

"Wrong monster, nitwit."

Suddenly, an enormous green shape rose up behind them. "_**HULK NO MONSTER!!**_" Two massive fists came crashing down and smashed them into the floor.

Inside the restroom, Kahlua unleashed a piercing wail of immense sorrow, which disoriented Deshiko and her comrades, forcing them to cover their ears. She then charged forward and unleashed a tremendous right cross flush in the redhead's face, which sent her flying back, bowling over several of her cohorts, and through the wall on the other end of the corridor.

"Shoot!" one of the older officers exclaimed. "Get Kuyou-sama!"

"Right!" another male officer replied, and headed down the hall.

Kahlua made her way towards the frightened students, who struggled to stand their ground. She elbowed an officer beside her, who went sprawling down the hallway. Another student sent a blow her way, but she blocked it and countered with a tremendous right cross which sent him through the wall behind him. She then unloaded with a sidekick to another black-clad student who had approached from her right flank. He went sailing down to the end of the corridor, smashed through the wall, and landed in a broken heap. She looked back, and saw the three girls in the restroom had regained their footing and were closing in on her. The silver-haired woman spun around twice and performed a massive reverse roundhouse kick that sent all three of them for a loop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the last officer unloading with a roundhouse kick. She quickly ducked and performed a foot sweep. The student jumped into the air and Kahlua's leg passed under him.

Both combatants returned to the their feet and retook their stances. Kahlua realized her opponent actually had some fighting skill. Though she surmised the difference in power was in her favor, she didn't plan to get reckless. More tears streamed down her face as she awaited her opponent's attack. A split second, a straight punch came towards her, which she easily blocked. She countered, but found her own attack blocked. With both arms locked, they both attacked with their legs, blocking and countering in rapid succession. Finally, an audible crunch was heard, as the unknown officer cried out in pain. He'd blocked one of Kahlua's knees with his own, but it buckled under the force of her attack. The vampire unloaded with another knee to the gut, which doubled him over. She finished him off with a reverse roundhouse kick, which sent him flying down to the end of the hall.

The silver-haired woman looked to the opposite end, and saw one of the student police fleeing. Though she was tempted to pursue him, she knew her sister was on the same floor, and undoubtedly sensed the commotion. She only hoped she didn't make the situation worse. With that, she quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction. "_This is insane,_" she thought to herself. "_What makes them believe there's a secret plot to revive Dracula? Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan, what is going on here?_"

* * *

The fleeing officer looked back at the carnage behind him. He thought the increased patrols were just a formality, and certainly didn't expect a vampire would've invaded the academy so quickly. He was definitely taken aback when the silver-haired woman claimed their actions could've provoked a war against the vampires. Considering how much chaos Moka Akashiya and Kokoa Shuzen had caused themselves, he was horrified by the thought of facing a full-scale invasion.

His thoughts were interrupted when he collided with a very solid object, which knocked him hard to the floor. He quickly regained his bearings and looked up. The new recruit saw a tall woman in a black leather jacket looking down on him. She wore a black and red bandanna on her head, and sunglasses to conceal her eyes. He scampered away a bit and got to his feet. Though he couldn't sense her aura, even though she was right in front of him, her hair and facial features looked somewhat familiar, which disturbed him greatly.

"You!" he declared, trying to muster his courage. "How dare you invade our school!" He rushed towards the silent woman. "Die, intruder!"

He unloaded with a tremendous punch, but it was quickly caught in the woman's gloved hand. The officer gasped in pain as he felt the stranger squeezing his fist in her iron grip. The leather-clad vampire, who still hadn't changed her expression, pointed her index finger in the air and moved it from side to side in reproach. She then reared back, and punched the stricken officer flush in the face. The male student went sailing all the way to the opposite end of the hall, and crashed into the wall. The woman then turned and proceeded elsewhere through the academy.

* * *

Tsukune walked menacingly towards his next class, as students steered clear of him. The encounter with Ririko along with the malice he felt within her further edified the fact that the school had been consumed by darkness. As he went forward, he began to entertain the idea that the only way to save the school from its fate was to destroy it, along with the corrupt academic structure within.

"Well well," a sarcastic voice spoke close by, "if it isn't the little witch's _hero_."

The brooding youth looked ahead, and saw three teenage boys before him. The one on the left was rather plump, with loose brown hair. He wore the traditional academy uniform sans the tie. The one on the right was more wiry, had a grayish brown crewcut, and wore no jacket or tie. The student in the middle was the tallest of the three, had dark hair combed to his right, no jacket or tie, and a band with the class logo on his left arm. Tsukune recognized them as the three lizardmen who attempted to devour Yukari the previous year.

"Too bad your little friend isn't around anymore," the leader remarked with a cocky smirk. "Now that the vampire is gone, people will learn to follow the rules again."

"Yeah!" the student with the crewcut exclaimed. "Did she really think with all that power, she was above the rules? Guess she found out otherwise, didn't she?"

"The school will be much better off without rulebreakers like her," the pudgy boy added.

The tallest of the three looked haughtily at Tsukune. "And you'd best learn to follow the rules as well, lest your suffer the same fate." He chuckled nastily, but was quickly cut off when Tsukune's hand shot forth and latched onto his throat.

"Worry more about your own fate," the brown-haired youth shot back, "because now it is in _my_ hands!"

"Hey!" the student on the left protested. But before he made a move, Tsukune planted his left foot right in his midsection, which sent him flying down the hall. He crashed into a wall at an angle, bounced off and landed in a heap on the floor. Students backed away from the fallen boy, and cried out in fear.

"Why you!" the close-shaved boy exclaimed, reared back and punched Tsukune in the side of the face. The blow only served to annoy the supposedly human student, who hurled the disguised lizardman across the corridor like garbage. He then unloaded with a huge backhanded blow to his current assailant, who went flying down the other end of the hall.

The brown-haired youth turned and walked slowly towards the leader, as his eyes glowed red. The fallen student cowered as fear as he saw a monstrous aura bathing the approaching menace. Tsukune reached down and grabbed him by the throat. "You are no one to challenge me," he spoke hatefully, as he lifted the disguised monster off the floor and into the air with one arm. "This shall be the fate of _ALL_ who oppose me!"

"Tsukune-san!" a small voice cried out, followed by a weak tug on his arm which served only to annoy him. "Tsukune-san, stop!"

"_AWAY WITH YOU, MORTAL!!_" he shouted, and violently lashed out with his left arm. He saw a small girl in the traditional academy uniform was sent flying across the corridor, impacted hard against the wall, and landed on the floor in a heap. At first it meant nothing to him, but when he saw her childish face and short brunette hair, the hate that drove him quickly dissipated as he realized what he'd done. "Yukari-chan," he asked. The shift in his emotions caused him to drop the head lizardman, who landed on his posterior and scampered away in fear.

"Tsukune," a female voice asked timidly, as a purple-haired girl emerged from behind the stairwell. She also wore the green jacket, white blouse, and red tie that symbolized the academy, as dictated by Kuyou during the morning announcements.

"No," the brown-haired youth said fearfully, "Mizore-chan."

He looked down the hall, and saw Yukari on her side, sobbing audibly. He cringed as he saw Mizore looking at him in fear and disbelief. The human student looked around him, and saw the three disguised lizardmen lying on the floor in different parts of the hallway. "Did... did I do this?"

"What's going on out here," a woman's voice asked in concern. The familiar form of Shizuka Nekonome appeared on the scene, as she looked on in horror. She finally turned her gaze to the mortified youth. "Aono-kun?"

"No, sensei." Tsukune fearfully backed away, appalled at what he'd done and how many people witnessed it. He suddenly turned and fled down the corridor, passing by frightened students in a hurried frenzy.

Leaning on the side of the hall, a man in a red tuxedo watched as the human student rushed past him. "Oh dear," he spoke to himself as he ruefully shook his head, "you've really done it this time, Zead. Had you only accepted defeat, there would've been no cause for alarm. Now, two entire worlds have been put at risk." He looked back to one of the fallen youths on the floor. "I truly hope those lads are mistaken, for if Moka Akashiya has indeed perished, then both our worlds have no future."

* * *

Whoa, what a way to start the day. And it looks like it's about to get a lot worse from here on in. What did that stranger mean by "two worlds at risk?" Will Tsukune be able to quell the raging storm within him? And how far will Kuyou go to "protect" the school from Dracula?

"He should quit while he still has his head! I'm more powerful than all those idiots put together! Just wait until I come back into the story, you'll all be blown away! Oh, Onee-sama will be so delighted!"

Um... yeah. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XIV The Flow of the Curse


	15. Part I Chapter XIV

A/N Hello everyone, hope you're having a good fall season.

"Hold on! How did that green guy get in the last chapter?"

"Yeah! He's not part of either Universe, desu!"

"_**HULK NOT LIKE BIT PART!! PART TOO SMALL FOR HULK!!**_"

Oh brother...

"_He should be lucky he got what he did. But don't forget, I'm the star._"

"Um, don't you mean 'we're' the stars, considering we're both the same person?"

"But I'm the star of the anime!"

"And I'm your best and closest co-star!"

GLOMP!!

"Hey, Tsukune is mine!"

"You're both mine!"

Gosh, they don't stop even offstage. Anyway, it's time for the next chapter to begin. And before I forget, I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Castlevania, The Incredible Hulk, or anyone else who decides to drop in. They're the licensed property of their rightful owners.

"_**HULK NOT LIKE NOISY CHILDREN!!**_"

"_Who are you calling a child?! Alright, you overgrown buffoon, time to cut you down to size._"

"Moka-san, no!"

"_**OHODO SHI EI!!**_"

"_**HULK SMASH!!**_"

I just hope there'll be a stage left when we come back. ^^;; Well, enjoy the show.

Part I Chapter XIV  
The Flow of the Curse

Tsukue leaned over the sink in the boy's room, too afraid to look at his own reflection. He gripped the sides of the sink to prevent his hands from shaking, but he found it a futile gesture. The incident with the lizardmen and Yukari refused to leave his mind.

"Why," he asked himself in a distraught voice. "why did I lash out at her like that? What's... what's happening to me?" As he gathered the courage to look in the mirror, his eyes glowed red, and his face became a twisted mask of hatred. "She should not have interfered," he spoke in a cold, harsh voice. "Those miserable wretches deserve to die for mocking Moka-san."

Tsukune gasped, as he realized what he'd just spoken. His hand covered his mouth, and eyes also stopped glowing. "No!" he stated nervously, shaking his head in denial. "I don't... I don't want anyone to die! I just... want to see Moka-san again." He looked down into the sink. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end," he continued, as tears ran down his face. Suddenly, his brown eyes changed into red slitted irises, surrounded by a black sea of hate. "It ended this way because those with power wished it," he spoke with a contemptuous snarl. "Kindness and compassion are useless. They will always be defeated by power." He winced in anger as he felt the choker pinching into his neck again. "Curse this infernal seal," he growled as his hand went to the artifact. "If I could only remove it, I would destroy this pathetic school and everyone else who dares challenge me."

At that moment, he felt a strange aura from right beside him. He looked to his left, and saw a golden radiance by the other sink. Within the glowing expanse appeared a tall thin man, clad in a red coat and a top hat, as the aura around him subsided. Tsukune instinctively backed away from him, and bared his teeth at the stranger.

"Dear me," the newcomer began with an intrigued look, "not to be rude or anything, but do you really believe the young lady would appreciate seeing you acting like this?" He brought his hands up and tapped his fingertips together. "Even if she is a vampire, I sincerely doubt this talk about destroying the school will actually appease her."

"Who are you," the brown-haired youth demanded. "How do you know Moka-san?"

"My my," the strange man replied, "no need to get so riled up, my boy." He brought his hands in front of him and spread them out slightly. "I am called Saint Germain." He stepped off to his right. "As for how I know the fine young lady," he went on, "well, to be totally honest, I've never met her personally. You could say she just, came and went, so to speak." He held his chin thoughtfully. "Though I do recall she caused Zead all sorts of conundrums, really infuriated him to no end." He looked about the restroom, his eyes lost in deep thought. "And now, it seems he's found her." He tightly drew his lips together. "Hm, how ironic it would be here, looks like I arrived a bit too late. I fear, he's about to make history repeat itself."

"What," a clearly baffled Tsukune asked.

"Oh, dear me," the startled man replied as he turned in the brown-haired youth's direction, "I've said far too much. Please forget what I've just said." He looked towards the stalls, where he saw three sets of eyes peering over the closed doors. "Erm, that goes for you as well. Please don't tell anyone you saw me, especially Zead."

"What a fruitcake," one of the boys said from his stall.

"Which one," another boy asked, "Aono or the other guy?"

"Regardless of that," Germain continued as he looked back to Tsukune, "I strongly urge you to find Moka Akashiya. I'm certain she's terribly worried about you."

The human student bowed his head at that. "How do I know she's even still alive?"

"Well, if she had passed on, we would've seen evidence of it. Not that we would've had long to mourn her."

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," the strange man replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "No need to worry. Hurry along now, I'm sure you have class coming up. But make sure you find her," he continued as he raised his index finger, "and soon. Good day." With that, he tipped his hat, was surrounded by a golden aura and vanished.

* * *

Germain headed down the corridor, walking in between seconds so no one could've detected his presence. All the while, he kept watch as time went forward around him. "How curious," he mused, "what could he be up to? Even if he does take revenge on that girl, then what? It's not like he can revive Count Dracula anymore." A disturbing thought came to him, as he looked back towards the restroom. "Or can he?"

* * *

Yukari wept openly as she sat on a cot in the nurse's office. Though she was hesitant about visiting the place after her encounter with the last nurse, Mizore's presence eased her wounded soul. The presence of Nekonome comforted her further. It wasn't long before Kurumu entered the office and found the witch in her morose state.

"Yukari-chan!" Kurumu said worriedly as she knelt before her fellow student. "What happened?"

The despondent witch sniffled in response. "Tsukune-san, he-" And then she burst out into tears again, and wrapped her small arms around the incognito succubus' neck.

"Tsukune," the cyan-haired girl asked with a blank expression. "It can't be."

"It was," Mizore spoke up, "I saw it myself. He thrashed these three jerks for no reason, and lashed out at Yukari for trying to stop him."

"What?!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock.

"It was those lizards again," Yukari spoke up. "They were happy about what happened to Moka. And Tsukune-" She began sobbing again as she recalled the carnage. "It has to be Dracula's curse, Tsukune-san wasn't like this last night."

"Wait a minute!" Nekonome interjected. "Did you just say, 'Dracula's curse?'"

The smaller girl gave her a sad look and then nodded.

The feline teacher pursed her lips together and placed both hands on her hips. "Alright, club," she began firmly, "I want a full explanation of what's going on here." She opened her green eyes as she glared at them. "And especially this agreement you made with the Public Safety Commission."

The three girls bowed their heads in resignation.

"Yes, sensei," Kurumu spoke solemnly.

"What she said," Mizore added.

"Yes, desu," Yukari spoke up.

The three girls told the club advisor of all the events over the past two days. The arrival of Pierce Colton and his alleged expertise on vampires, the undead assault which included the appearance of the ersatz Moka, the lunchtime brawl that nearly destroyed the cafeteria, Moka's subsequent expulsion, her abduction by the chairman, which made Nekonome gasp in horror. They then relayed the incident in the crypt, where Ginei betrayed Moka, and was apparently ordered so by Ririko, Kuyou, and the chairman himself. They finished with Moka creating a diversion so the others could escape, telling them to reclaim her Rosario when they did. They succeeded in escaping, but were mortified to discover the rosary in their possession was a fake. Tsukune fainted afterwards, and they brought him to the hospital to recover. Kurumu and Mizore deftly omitted how they escaped the hospital earlier in the day.

The blonde woman's ears dropped as she sought to process everything she'd heard. "I don't believe it," she said with a blank expression. "I can't believe Ririko has sunk this low." She pouted in obvious displeasure. "And I'm incensed at Gin-kun for what he did. Even though it sounds like blackmail, that's no excuse to turn against your own club members."

"Especially since they're just gonna kill us all once we do sell out Moka in print," Mizore interjected.

The feline teacher gasped in horror. "H-h-how do you know this," she asked tentatively.

The cyan-haired girl bowed her head. "The PSC killed all of senpai's club members two years ago. And Tsukune told us Kuyou planned to kill us all after the execution."

Nekonome's mouth dropped open in response.

"Kuyou has no honor!" Yukari added. "He's as much an enemy as Dracula! We gotta stop him permanently this time!" She then sighed gravely. "But without Moka-san, I don't know how we can."

"That's why we need to find her!" Kurumu exclaimed. "And then we'll thrash that mongrel once and for all! How dare he twist this nonsense to his advantage! I didn't see him or his flunkies fighting off those ghouls! We'll make him wish he was never born!"

"I second that," the snow girl replied.

"Same here!" the witch interjected. "We won't let Dracula or Kuyou destroy our school! Ever!"

* * *

Outside the office, Michiru had the door cracked open so she could've heard what was spoken inside. Her green eyes went wide with shock as she heard the girls' accounts of the past two days. She was even more shocked when she heard their tale of how Kuyou tried to destroy the Newspaper Club, twice no less, and would've tried again once they'd completed their task for them. She'd always known Kuyou as a just and righteous youkai, whose firm hand was needed to maintain order in the chaotic environment that was Youkai Academy. The person the students inside had described was nothing like valiant peace officer Michiru had known.

"This can't be," she spoke to herself in disbelief. "Kuyou-sama... wouldn't do that. He protects the peace." She looked to her hands, and saw they were trembling involuntarily. "They must be mistaken," she continued, desperately trying to convince herself. It was then she reflected on the events of the previous night.

* * *

_Michiru waited by the doorway which led into the deepest chamber of the tomb. Kuyou instructed her to wait outside until the situation had been resolved. She was so startled by the demonic energies being employed within the sanctum, that she had no desire to enter. The sound of massive explosions, burning flames came from the other side of the doorway. It felt like the entire tomb was trembling from the conflict being waged within. She felt the aura of her leader inside, as well as that of Moka Akashiya. She also felt two more dark auras that she didn't recognize, along with countless other presences, more than what she'd been told to expect._

_During the chaos, Tsukune Aono and his associates rushed through the doorway and ran up the long stairwell that led back to the surface. She was about to follow when an enormous explosion erupted from inside the chamber, which shook the entire crypt and knocked her to the floor._

_After a few moments, she slowly got back to her feet. She heard the clinking of heavy chains and then nothing afterwards. She timidly poked her head through the doorway. "Kuyou-sama," she called out._

"_Ah, Michiru," the voice of her superior replied, which echoed throughout the chamber, "your timing is perfect. The crisis has been contained. Enter."_

_The undercover agent slowly made her way into the sanctum. As she did, she noticed the landing was badly damaged, and didn't desire to know the cause. She looked to the stairwells, and neither looked in the best of shape. As she chose the right route and descended, she noticed the walls had been damaged and badly scorched. She looked to the floor, and saw all the sarcophagi had been destroyed, the remains littered everywhere._

_Once she got to the floor, she saw her leader facing the far wall. She wasn't surprised he had to assume his ultimate form for such an intense battle. Along side him was the math teacher Kagome Ririko, and even the Board Chairman, who wasn't with them originally. On the far wall, she saw the battered form of Moka Akashiya. Both her wrists and ankles were shackled by heavy chains, and she was suspended a foot off the ground. Her uniform was barely holding together, as she noticed the severe burns and deep gashes all over her body. Her head was bowed, which allowed her long white hair to fall over her face. Her aura was all but exhausted as she hung lifelessly on the wall. Though she felt no pleasure in seeing her in such a state, Kuyou informed her earlier that whatever occurred, it was for the good of the school that Moka Akashiya was stopped. And after all she'd been through in the short time she'd served in the Pubilc Safety Commission, she had no reason to doubt him._

"_Where is Aono and the others," the kitsune asked without facing her._

_The freshman sighed in shame. "I'm afraid they escaped, Kuyou-sama."_

_The hybrid man said nothing at first._

"_It matters not," the chairman spoke up._

_Kuyou gave him a strange look. "It doesn't?"_

"_No, they have nowhere left to go, except right back to school." The robed figure emitted an eerie chuckle._

_The transformed officer smirked in response. "Oh yes, I hadn't thought of that." He looked back to the far wall. "Just as well. Without Akashiya, they are powerless against me. We can dispose of them anytime we want."_

_The undercover agent looked concerned at that. She felt as long as the Newspaper Club cooperated, there was no need to detain them further._

"_Michiru," the head of the student police ordered, his back to her and his right hand held out by his side._

_The supposed nurse was startled, but quickly regained her composure. "Yes, Kuyou-sama," she replied courteously. She approached her commanding officer, as she reached inside her black coat. From her interior pocket she produced a silver cross, with a ruby in the center. She placed the artifact in his hand, and released it only when she felt it tightly in his grasp._

_At that moment, Moka raised her gaze and glared hatefully at the undercover agent. "You insufferable wench," she snarled. "So you've been Kuyou's pet all along?"_

_Michiru crinkled her nose at that. "We are defenders of justice," she asserted. "We protect the peace of this academy."_

"_HA! THIS is what you call protecting peace," the white-haired woman asked acidly. "You have no idea what's really happening here. You are nothing more than pawns in Colton's sick little game."_

"_We are not pawns!" the supposed nurse shot back as she came forward. "If it weren't for you and the Newspaper Club, we would not have lost our power! You deceived the chairman and spread lies about us! If not for you, the school would not have descended into anarchy!"_

_Moka gave her an arrogant smirk. "Is that what he told you? Ah, but why am I surprised. Pets don't need to think for themselves."_

"_SILENCE!!" Michiru shouted, and slapped the vampire hard across the face. "I've had enough of your slander, Akashiya! Still that tongue of yours or it'll be ripped from her foul mouth!"_

"_I'd like to see you try," the white-haired woman spoke in a low, challenging voice._

"_Enough, Michiru," the hybrid man interjected. "There's no need to involve yourself, the situation is well in hand," he concluded, as he raised the Rosario for emphasis._

_The officer looked behind her, and then resumed her original position. "Yes, Kuyou-sama," she spoke with a reverent bow of her head._

_The officer's golden eyes watched her as she stepped behind him, and then went back to Moka, as a low chuckle came from him. "Did you really think it would be so easy to reclaim this," he boasted. "All those fools managed to wrest from me was a cheap substitute. It's not my fault they couldn't tell the difference."_

_The bound demoness glared at him as he chuckled yet again._

"_And now, I have you in the palm of my hands, vampire. You shall bend to MY will, from now on."_

_The white-haired woman sneered at her captor. "You think the Rosario will give you power over me," she asked disdainfully._

"_You think otherwise? Aono had the ability to release the seal whenever he chose. What a pity he never realized the significance of it. One such as myself has the means to put this artifact to much better use."_

"_Get over yourself," the manacled vampire retorted sourly. "Restore the seal and you'll never release it again. A selfish, hateful person like you can never awaken the real me." Her crimson irises glowed ominously, which made Michiru shiver behind her leader. "And even if by some cosmic fluke you succeed," Moka continued in a harsh, rasping voice, "the first thing I'll do is rip out your black heart and crush it with my bare hands!"_

"_Oh, I wouldn't suggest that," the hybrid man replied haughtily, "not unless you want the deaths of all your precious friends on your pretty little head."_

"_Kuyou-sama!" the woman behind him protested. "That was not part of the agreement!"_

"_This does not concern you," the PSC leader responded without looking at her. "You have no idea how much trouble these malcontents have caused me. But now, justice will be served. Aono thinks he's the only one who can bring out her power, but I intend to show everyone the definition of true power."_

"_And in a little while," the robed figure spoke up with a nefarious grin as he walked towards the bound vampire, "even that will be beyond him. How unfortunate."_

_Moka's head immediately snapped in the sinister being's direction. "What are you talking about," she demanded._

"_Oh, let's say Aono-san is about to have a... change of heart, shall we say. At the midnight hour, the Tsukune Aono you once knew will be gone forever." He emitted an eerie chuckle from under his cowl._

_The white-haired woman's eyes went wide, as her face ignited with rage. "**YOU!!**" she declared._

"_Do it, Kuyou-san!" the robed figure said sharply as he motioned towards the demoness before him. "Seal away this menace for all time!"_

"_With pleasure," the blonde youkai replied with demonic eagerness. He reached out with the Rosario and snapped it back onto its chain._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**" Moka screamed at the top of her lungs, as a vile black aura arose from her. The sinister energy spread out and enveloped the hybrid man who'd just replaced the Rosario. His hair shot out in all directions, and his tails blazed in renewed fury._

"_**KUYOU-SAMA!!**_"_ Michiru called out, as she sensed the vile energy coursing through her commanding officer._

_After several seconds, the youki that suddenly erupted died down. Moka's head fell limp as she lapsed into unconsciousness. Her physique waned noticeably after the seal was restored. Her face regained its color, and it resembled a human countenance. Her white hair changed to a predominately pink color, though locks of silver were clearly visible. That puzzled the undercover agent, for she'd always known Moka's hair to have been fully pink while in her sealed form._

_At that moment, a low sinister chuckle pierced the air. Michiru cringed as she knew the voice belonged to Kuyou, but his tone was drastically different. It actually made the undercover agent fearful, something she'd never felt around her superior. "K-K-K-Kuyou-sama," the supposed nurse asked timidly._

"_Yes," the PSC leader began in an eerie voice, "I shall bring about a new order." He slowly turned around, and the female officer gasped when she saw his face. The hybrid man's face was distorted as he grinned in unholy anticipation, and his eyes glowed an ominous shade of red. "All shall learn to fear my power!" He emitted a maniacal gale of laughter that echoed throughout the entire tomb, and terrified the young woman to no end._

* * *

The incognito officer shivered as she remembered the incident. "Kuyou-sama," she spoke to herself, "what's happened to you?" She looked back to her office on the other side of the door. "Could they be right," she asked in uncertainty. "Have I been deceived?" She looked away in sadness. "But, I will concur with you on one thing, Akashiya," she continued in a barely audible voice. "It seems we really don't know what's going on."

"Michiru," an authoritative voice spoke from behind her.

The PSC agent gasped involuntarily, as she immediately wondered if she'd been overheard, and by how much. She turned around, and saw a male officer who wore glasses. Michiru recognized him as one of the four kings of the student police. "Kelberoso-san," she spoke respectfully, though she tried to conceal her anxiety.

"What is your status," the higher officer inquired.

The nurse composed herself. "There was an incident earlier today involving Tsukune Aono and his class president."

"I see," the young man responded as he folded his arms. "And just what occurred?"

"It seems Aono was provoked into attacked the president and his two associates. When another student tried to stop him, he lashed out at her. She was brought here a few moments before you arrived."

"Were there any witnesses to this incident?"

"Right in there," Michiru replied, as she motioned to the door.

Kelberoso cracked the door open a bit so he could've looked inside. When he did, he saw three members of the Newspaper Club, along with Shizuka Nekonome. As he discerned the situation, he quickly realized who'd been brought to the infirmary, and slowly closed the door.

The PSC officer turned back to Michiru. "Where is Aono now?"

"Probably at his next class."

"Keep watch over those people," he spoke firmly as he pointed to the office. "We have intruders on campus, one of them has been confirmed as a vampire. No one leaves until the intruders are neutralized. Understood?"

The undercover agent politely bowed her head. "Yes, Kelberoso-san."

"Very good."

Michiru turned back towards the infirmary, but then stopped in mid-step. "Wait, sir."

"Yes," the officer asked.

The nurse's face appeared uncertain. "This may be but an empty rumor," she began nervously, "but Aono-san's friend's were talking about Dracula's curse."

Kelberoso's eyes went wide at that.

"They think he's been afflicted by it," Michiru continued, "and I fear... he's not the only one."

The superior officer looked intrigued. "Continue."

Michiru shivered as she thought about the previous night. "Kuyou-sama," she began in a trembling voice. "Something... happened to him, in the tomb."

The young man looked very concerned. "What happened?"

"It, when he, replaced the Rosario-" She held her face in her slender hands, unable to finish the subject. "I just hope I'm wrong, but from what I heard from those girls."

The bespectacled officer nodded curtly. "We'll deal with that issue when the time comes. For the moment, keep watch over those girls. I'll find Aono." He turned away, looking down the hall. "At the very least, he must be detained for his own sake."

"Yes, sir."

Michiru bowed her head and ducked back into the infirmary. Once she did, her superior headed down the corridor and turned the corner, disappearing from sight. A few moments later, a tall figure in a black leather jacket passed by the infirmary, headed in the same direction.

* * *

"Attention all students," the chairman's voice spoke over the intercom, "we have intruders on campus. They have been identified as vampires. All students, stay in your classrooms until further notice."

"Oh wonderful," Ginei grumbled as he sat at his desk, "and I get stuck in modern history." A weary sigh escaped his lips. "Ah well, at least it's not Algebra II. I don't think I could stand looking at Ririko's face again."

"Oh dear," a blonde female student spoke up, "a vampire on school grounds? I do hope the PSC takes care of them."

"Me too," another girl with short brown hair added, "all vampires do is cause trouble for everyone, just like Akashiya did. At least we have the student police to keep us safe."

"Are you sure we should be praising them," a third girl with long bluish green hair asked. "These are the same people that shut down our club today."

"But Tamao-chan," the second girl protested, "that was Akashiya's fault. She ruined our club and tried to destroy the school! Shouldn't you be happy that she's gone?"

"No kidding," the first girl added. "She was in league with Dracula all along. But what could we expect from a girl who stuffs her bra."

Ginei leaned back in his desk, and his eyes went wide in disbelief as he looked down his nose at the former Swimming Club members. "_Man, they are so brave when Moka-san isn't here,_" he thought to himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Tamao responded, "but I don't doubt Kuyou used it as an excuse to regain power. He must be the happiest man on campus right now."

"At least Jyunya-kun is different," the blonde girl spoke up. "Even though he's a vampire, he's not nearly as crass as Akashiya."

The deposed club leader looked to her cohort. "And just who is this supposed to be," she asked with interest.

"You know, Jyunya Inui-kun, he's a third year like us. During that zombie attack the other night, he beat back those ugly things with his awesome power." A dreamy look crossed her features. "He was magnificent."

"Is that right," the second girl asked.

"Yes, and even though he knew what I was, he said he was willing to make such sacrifices in the name of love. It was the most wonderful night of my life."

"You're so lucky," the brown-haired girl remarked with a pout.

"Perhaps," Tamao interjected. "So tell me, where is the dreamboat now?"

The blonde girl thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. He usually comes by my locker before the start of school, but he never showed. I wonder what happened?"

Gin looked out towards the window. "_I think I know,_" he thought to himself.

* * *

Inside one of the interrogation rooms of the student police headquarters, a third year student was bound to the wall by enchanted manacles. He'd been stripped from the waist up, and his wiry body was covered with severe burns and deep welts. His light brown hair hung down into his face, which was nearly beaten beyond recognition. Before him stood the remorseless form of Kuyou, who wore an elated expression on his face. Around the man stood several officers, each holding various torture implements.

"How many times do I have to tell you," the prisoner spoke in a hoarse, weary voice. "I am not a vampire, that was just a ruse."

"Was it indeed," the PSC leader asked with an amused smirk, "Jyunuya Inui. We have reports that you confessed your true nature to a member of the old Swimming Club the night before."

"I was just trying to impress the ladies," the bound student replied, "what's wrong with that?"

"Impress them? Oh, I'm certain that was your intent. You planned to win the hearts of all the female students and present them as offerings to Count Dracula." He held up his gloved hand, and a fireball appeared in his palm. "Did you really think you fiends could enact the same ploy twice and we wouldn't notice?"

"What the hecht are you talking about?"

His response earned him a face full of fire, courtesy of the blonde man before him.

"Don't play innocent with me," Kuyou spoke menacingly. "A similar plan was enacted earlier in the year, by a presumed exchange student named Koutarou Ijuuin, who was later on revealed to be Koumori Nazo, the familiar of known vampire Kokoa Shuzen. He even managed to enchant one of our own to his foul ends." He walked over to one of his subordinates, who held a large basin of clear water in his hands. "And again," the lead officer spoke over his shoulder, "it was all for your lord and master, Count Dracula."

Jyunya gave his accuser an incredulous look. "Where are you coming up with this," he snapped in exasperation. "There's no such thing as Dracula, that human Stoker made him up."

"Yes, that's what you want us to believe," Kuyou shot back as he took the basin from his underling, "but you cannot deceive us any longer. Now that we know of your true agenda, we shall not rest until you are all purged from the world."

As he walked back towards the captive, his gloved hands blazed with fire, which slowly caused the water in the open canister to boil. The presumed vampire gasped in horror as he realized what his captor had planned.

"Be cleansed of your sins!" the incognito kitsune declared as he hurled the boiling water onto Jyunuya's body. The student screamed in agony as his badly burned skin was irritated further by the scalding hot water. Kuyou laughed in delight at the torment of his prisoner. Many of those present took a step back. Though most of them knew their leader delighted in torturing his enemies, the maniacal sadism they witnessed was completely dissimilar from the youkai they all respected and followed.

The bound student groaned weakly as his entire body screamed in agony. Though he'd heard tales of what become of those arrested by the PSC, it was nothing compared to the harsh reality that had unmercifully assailed him.

"I hope you now realize how powerless you are before me," the blonde man spoke with a haughty smirk. "Your life is in my hands now, and I can end it any time I choose. This shall be the fate of all your wretched kind."

Jyunya spat weakly at the conceited officer. He realized there was no reasoning with him, so he had no desire to plead for his life. "Get over yourself," he groaned. "This has nothing to do with justice, you're just sore that Aono-san beat you. It's all about you and your wounded pride."

The PSC leader narrowed his golden eyes at his prisoner. "Say what you will, it doesn't change the fact that your life has now come to an end." He held out his right hand behind him. "Cattle prod."

One of his underlings hesitantly produced the requested implement and placed it in his superior's hand.

Once he did, he immediately jumped away. Kuyou activated the tool and thrust it right into the manacled student's chest. Jyunya screamed in agony from the massive amount of electricity surging through his body, which violently convulsed as a result. The blonde man laughed in unholy glee as his prisoner was being tortured. "_**I AM THE MIGHTY KITSUNE LORD KUYOU!!**_" he announced to everyone in the room. "_**MY POWER IS UNRIVALED THROUGHOUT THE YOUKAI REALMS!!**_" he shouted, as the captured student's body began to burn from the inside as the result of the electrical torture. Sparks began to fly from the cattle prod which was being pushed beyond safety limits. "_**I SHALL BE HAILED AS THE SAVIOR OF ALL YOUKAI!!**_" His maniacal laughter reached an insane crescendo as the torture implement began malfunctioning. After a few more seconds, it exploded in Kuyou's face, and the underlings covered their own instinctively.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone looked at the scene before them. They saw smoke rising from the front of Kuyou's body, who still faced the charred remains of the clearly deceased Jyunya Inui. They heard a low chuckle, and knew it had come from their commander. He looked to his right hand. "A pity," he mused, "it seems it couldn't handle my power."

"Who is he fooling," one of the grunts whispered to another beside him, "he used too much juice."

"Quiet!" his cohort snapped in a harsh whisper. "You want Kuyou-sama to hear you?"

The PSC leader brought his hands behind his back. Everyone was shocked when they saw the entire right sleeve of his coat had been charred from the explosion.

"No matter," Kuyou continued in a frighteningly mild voice, "such power is necessary in order to create a new youkai regime. Oh, if the humans only knew what was in store for them."

At that moment, Keito walked in with a female prisoner. She wore a crude dirty peasant dress that covered her modesty but no more than that. Her long dirty blonde hair hung limply down her back, her face was covered with grime, and her watery blue eyes looked warily at the scene before her. Keito also looked quite perplexed as she regarded her superior. "Um," the incognito jorougumo began tentatively, "am I interrupting anything, Kuyou-sama?"

The head of the student police looked over his shoulder. Keito was shocked when she saw his face was blackened by smoke. "Not at all," he remarked. "I see you've brought the prisoner I requested. Well done."

"Yes, Kuyou-sama." She glared at one of the underlings. "What happened to him," she demanded in a low voice.

"Cattle prod blew up in his face," the lower ranking officer replied.

"And he laughed," another grunt added.

Keito looked at them in disbelief, but then shook her head. "Whatever, dispose of the body and depart."

"Yes, ma' am!"

The underlings quickly removed Jyunya's body from the wall and took it out of the room. None of them decided to tarry in their assigned task. The female prisoner looked fearfully at the corpse that was taken out of the room, and wondered if her fate was also at hand. Keito forcefully escorted her towards her superior, who turned to face them. The purple-haired woman's beady eyes went wide in shock as she saw the entire front of his uniform had been charred from the aforementioned explosion. However, judging by his expression, she wouldn't have guessed he was any worse for wear.

"Mako Yakumaru," Kuyou began as he addressed the prisoner, "you caused quite a bit of trouble when you worked in the school infirmary."

The sullen woman said nothing in response.

The blonde man looked unsurprised. "Now now, there's no need for that. If you decide to be cooperative, I might be inclined to forget about your, transgressions."

The former nurse looked suspiciously at her captor. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's nothing major. Perform one little task for me, and I shall wipe the slate clean."

Though Mako still looked suspicious, she boldly stepped forward to the PSC leader. "What do I have to do?"

Kuyou smiled darkly, and gave her a sinister chuckle.

* * *

Kahlua hid away in the boiler room of the academy. She knew her altercation with the Public Safety Commission had drawn a lot of attention, and sought to remain concealed until the crisis died down. However, with Pfaria still on the move, she feared it would've been a long time before she could've emerged from her hideaway. Even worse, with all the commotion occurring in the school, it was impossible for her to locate Moka.

"I never imagined the school had become like this," she said quietly. "What could've happened here? Have they all lost their minds?" She bowed her head for a moment. "It seems they've forgotten their purpose. If they can't coexist with one another, how they ever survive in the human world?" Her red eyes became distant, as she thought about her current employer. "Maybe, Miyabe-kun is right. Maybe it is nothing more than a fairy tale."

"Nee-san," a girl's voice spoke from close by.

The silver-haired woman gasped in response, shocked that she'd been caught off-guard. She looked behind her, and saw a girl of around fifteen, with long orange hair done up in two pigtails, and surprise written all over her soft features. She wore a short-sleeved red school uniform, which was clearly not the traditional one worn at the academy, and a very short pleated light brown skirt. Her long brown stockings ran up to mid-thigh, and her feet were adorned by dark brown leather shoes, with small red bows on her ankles. She also possessed a substantial demonic aura about her. Sitting on her shoulder was a small bat, who also looked timidly at the stranger.

Kahlua blinked her red eyes as she regarded the girl before her. "Kokoa," she asked.

The startled girl warily nodded her head.

"Kokoa-chan!" the older vampire exclaimed quietly as she embraced the youkai. "Oh Kokoa-chan, it's been so long. I'm so glad I found you."

"Kahlua-sama," the bat spoke timidly, "why are you here? Please, there's no need for that. Kokoa-sama will take whatever punishment her father has in mind for-"

"Can it, Kou-chan," the orange-haired girl said sharply as she grabbed the familiar and began crushing him in her viselike grip.

The silver-haired woman laughed to herself as she backed away and held her younger sister's shoulders. "No, it's nothing like that," she replied sweetly. "Actually, Chichiu-e sent me here to rescue you two."

Kokoa blinked her eyes repeatedly. "R-r-r-rescue," she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, he knew terrible things were happening here, and sent Pfaria-chan and I to bring you and Moka-chan back home, where you'll be safe."

"Are you serious," the familiar asked. "Pfaria-sama is here, too?"

"No way," the younger vampire spoke in disbelief. "I haven't seen her in... forever."

Kahlua nodded at that. "Yes, it has been a long time since we've seen her," she remarked, traces of sadness and nostalgia in her angelic voice. "Chichiu-e couldn't take any chances, saving you and your sister means everything to him."

Kokoa looked away for moment. "So, you're not here to kill anyone?"

The silver-haired woman solemnly bowed her head. "No, it was supposed to be a rescue mission. Though the way the shool is now, escaping might be more difficult than we'd anticipated."

"So we'll have to fight our way out?" The younger vampire smirked as her familiar turned into a huge warhammer. "Fine by me, I have no problem wiping the walls with these loser youkai. And with you helping us, Nee-san, they don't have a prayer."

"Kokoa!" Kahlua snapped. "You can't just kill anyone who gets in your way."

"And why not, these idiots have declared open season on us, so I say we should take the fight to them. They seem to think we're easy prey, so we need to show these fools the true terror of vampires."

"No!" the older woman said sharply, and the immediately looked around. "What are you saying, Kokoa-chan? That would ruin everything your father and his associates have labored so long to achieve."

"Achieve what," the younger vampire asked sullenly, "peace with other races?" A sad look appeared on her young face as she looked away. "Onee-sama wanted that, too. And they destroyed her."

"No," Kahlua said with a horrified look, "no, it can't be. Moka-chan can't be dead."

"They won't stop with her, Nee-san. They won't stop until we're all dead." She suddenly wrapped her arms around her older sister and sobbed profusely into her shoulder. "I don't want to die, Nee-san!" she cried softly. "Vampires aren't supposed to die. We're supposed to be immortal, feared throughout all the youkai realms." She sniffled for a moment. "Now these idiots think they have the right to wipe us all out."

"Kokoa-chan," the older vampire said softly as she held the back of her sister's head.

The orange-haired girl tightly gripped the back of Kahlua's jacket. "Who do they think they are to pass judgment on us," she asked bitterly. "What right do they have turning Onee-sama into some sort of sacrificial lamb? All these idiots care about is power, the whole thing about coexistence is a hoax."

"Kokoa-chan," the silver-haired woman spoke firmly, "answer me. Did you truly see Moka-chan die?"

The younger vampire sighed in response. "No, but the way these people are acting, it's like it doesn't matter." An incensed scowl crossed her features. "None of these idiots cared about Onee-sama. Those useless youkai from the Newspaper Club couldn't protect Onee-sama." She narrowed her eyes into dadly slits, as she bared her fangs in anger. "Aono couldn't protect her." She indignantly glared at her sister. "Outo should've left the Rosario with me, **I** wouldn't have let this happen!"

"Kokoa-chan."

Suddenly, the elder Shuzen felt a powerful youki from the upper floors of the academy. She looked incredulously to the ceiling as she recognized the aura. "Oh no, Pharia-chan, what are you doing? Are you **trying** to expose us?"

"Heh, I hope she clobbers those PSC pinheads, especially Kuyou. He acts like this is his castle and he's the king."

"You don't say." She held her younger sister's shoulders and looked squarely into her green eyes. "Kokoa-chan, I need you stay put here. I need to stop Pfaria-chan before she causes a catastrophe."

"Why? If she winds up destroying the school, more power to her."

Kahlua gasped in response. "Kokoa-chan, how can you say that?"

"Because now that Onee-sama is gone," the orange-haired girl replied in a remorseless voice, "I have no reason to stay at this worthless establishment. It can all go down to the Ninetieth Circle of Hell for all I care."

The silver-haired woman growled in aggravation, incensed at how callous her sister sounded. Then again, when she considered how much Kokoa adored Moka, such a response wasn't so surprising, even if it sounded harsh. "We can continue this later, just stay put until I get back. Can do you that for your Nee-san?"

"Yes, Kahlua-san."

The older vampire hugged her warmly and kissed her on the cheek. "Just stay here for now, I'll be right back." She quickly ducked out the exit and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kokoa was left alone with Koumori after Kahlua departed. She was surprised to have seen her older sister again for so long, and more than a little depressed that she hadn't told her the whole truth. She felt honored that her father had arranged for her rescue, though she wondered what would've eventually come of that. "Nee-san."

"Concerned for your sibling, are you," a woman's voice asked from behind her.

The orange-haired girl turned, and saw a silver-haired woman in the traditional academy uniform materialize behind her. Though she knew it was not her sister, she still felt honored that she'd decided to retain the form of the one Kokoa adored above all others.

"You could say that," the young vampire replied in an offhand manner. "I was afraid Outo had sent her to, um, er-"

The false Moka closed her eyes as she chuckled to herself. "I see, it sounds like your sister has her own dark secrets. How interesting." She gave Kokoa a dark smile. "Tell me, where does she stand on this whole, coexistence issue?"

The freshman shrugged her shoulders, and scratched the side of her head. "I couldn't tell you," she remarked. "Nee-san definitely loved her sisters enough. I don't think we've ever discussed it."

The disguised woman smirked at that. "No matter, I hope you realize now the futility of the notion."

"Do I ever," Kokoa spoke with a dark stare.

Koumori looked a bit unconvinced, but said nothing. However, he was also incensed at what had become of Moka.

"There is only one person who can save us from this undignified fate," the vampire spoke boldly, "and that is Lord Dracula. Once he has been restored, our time of dominance shall finally be at hand."

The orange-haired girl gave her a hopeful, expectant look. "And then, Onee-sama will come back to me?"

"Yes, Kokoa darling. Lord Dracula will make all your dreams come true."

The young vampire sighed in elation as she collapsed into the impostor's arms, her head buried in the woman's sizable chest. "Ah, I can hardly wait," she spoke in a dreamy voice. "Thanks for staying in Onee-sama's body. I just love the feel of it."

The silver-haired woman gently stroked the back of Kokoa's head, as a sinister glint appeared in her crimson irises. "_Yes,_" she thought to herself, "_so do I._"

* * *

Tsukune sat alone during biology class. It was one of the few where none of the other girls were present. And thanks to the chairman's announcement, he was trapped there for an indeterminate amount of time. He scowled to himself, still livid over what happened the night before, but also perplexed by Germain's seemingly nonsensical words.

At that moment, the door opened. Five PSC members walked into the room, which caused all the other stduents to gasp in horror. The leader was a young man with short brown hair and glasses. Tsukune recognized him as one of Kuyou's lieutenants, and scowled at the newcomer, who stopped right in front of his desk.

"Tsukune Aono," the head officer spoke sternly, "we need to question you concerning the incident earlier in the day."

The brown-haired youth glared at him, unsurprised that the PSC had learned of the altercation.

"Comply," the officer continued, "or our previous arrangement is forfeit."

Tsukune clenched his fists tightly together. As much as he despised cooperating with the same people who nearly killed him the previous year, he still wanted to discover if Moka was still alive, and suspected the PSC knew. He slowly rose from his desk, and was escorted from the classroom.

The brown-haired youth was led down the hall. Two officers guarded his sides, while the lead officer took the front. Tsukune mutely listened to the footsteps of everyone around him. As he listened closely, he detected a seventh set of footsteps that didn't sounds like it belonged to any of the student police escorting him. The leader motioned for a stop, and everyone ceased their movement. Tsukune turend around, and saw a tall woman in a heavy black leather jacket behind him. She wore a black and red bandanna on her head, and sunglasses over her eyes.

The lead officer quickly came around and confronted the newcomer. "Halt, intruder!" he commanded. "State your name and purpose."

The unknown woman peered at him for but a moment, then looked to his cohorts, who involuntarily shivered as her gaze fell upon them. Finally, the woman's concealed eyes stopped as she regarded the brown-haired youth. "Tsukune Aono," she spoke in a flat monotone voice, as the eyes behind her shades glowed red.

One of the PSC members gasped in horror. "Holy smokes, it's a Terminator!"

"Idiot!" another officer snapped. "There's no such thing as Terminators!"

Tsukune looked at them warily. The woman's emotionless voice and stiff demeanor was dissimilar to any monster he'd encountered at that point. He admitted she acted more like a machine than a youkai, and that worried him even more.

"No," the lead officer spoke up, "she's a vampire. Capture her!"

The four underlings looked even more intimidated.

"Did you hear me," the bespectacled man spoke irritably. "Capture her, or you're under arrest for insubordination!"

The lower ranking officers looked to one another, and then charged at their opponent. The dark-clad woman swatted the first one away with a backhanded blow. She then kicked her next opponent hard in the gut, which sent him sprawling down the hall. The remaining two tried to grab her arms, but she quickly wrested her limbs free, grabbed the back of their heads and smashed their craniums together with incredible force. They fell limply onto the floor. The woman paused and dusted off the palms of her hands without changing her expression.

The lead officer nervously backed away, shocked that his men had been felled so easily. Tsukune wasn't so shocked about their defeat, but that a vampire had actually dared to sneak inside the academy at that point in time.

"I see," the remaining PSC member spoke gravely, "then you leave me no choice." His body bulged under his coat, which soon burst open as he revealed his true form, a feral creature with three wolflike heads, gray skin, and black fur that ran from his shoulders to his fingertips. His hands had also changed into deadly claws. He lunged forward and snapped at her with his three sets of fangs. The woman sidestepped him and smashed both fists into her back, which sent him sprawling down the hall, and through the wall at the far end.

The stranger turned towards the hole her adversary had made. "Bad doggie," she remarked blandly.

Tsukune looked nervously to the female vamprie before him. Her powerful aura reminded him for a moment of Moka's, but the woman's was clearly much stronger. The resemblance infuriated him, as he recalled his friend's terrible fate the previous night.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. "Did Dracula send you to try and kill me?"

The female vampire said nothing in response.

"You vile demons destroyed everything I cared about!" Tsukune declared, as the whites of his eyes turned black, and his brown pupils changed into slitted crimson irises. "I will put an end to your evil ambitions," he continued, as a black aura erupted around him, "_**HERE AND NOW!!**_" He rushed forth, as he prepared to deliver a powerful blow to his opponent.

* * *

What the hell? Has our hero truly lost his mind? Will he be able to overcome his mysterious opponent?

"There's nothing mysterious about her, it's Pfaria-chan."

Yes, thanks for pointing that out. _Spoilsport._

"I heard that."

And if not, who will rescue our fair heroine from the clutches of... uh, who knows.

"_Remind me to eviscerate you for turning me into a damsel in distress._"

"And what was that about Kokoa being more powerful than ever?"

Whoops, I think I might've dropped the ball on that one. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XV Down to the Wire

And in case anyone was curious,

"Chichiu-e" = "Most honorable father"

"Outo" = "Dad"

Thanks again to Ou-Rex for his knowledge in Japanese.


	16. Part I Chapter XV

A/N Hello, everyone. Glad to see so many people are enjoying the fic.

Um, before we begin, where did that green guy go?

"Even if one claims to be the strongest one there is, they are still not stronger than time."

Hey! Are you even supposed to be in this fic?

"Oh, don't mind him. He's... an associate of mine. You could say we're in the same line of work. Try to keep this down to minimum, would you? If not lower, time is a very sticky business, you know."

I see. I'll keep that in mind.

"And when is Kuyou gonna die? D-Generation XX wants him to be terminated."

"With extreme prejudice."

"I heard that!"

"Didn't we already go over this?"

Hoboy, anyway, time for the next chapter to begin. And again, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed property of their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter XV  
Down to the Wire

In the forest of lifeless trees, a few feet from the main path that led to the academy, a single crow was perched on a branch, looking out towards the old building. Tombstones were placed around the area. It sensed a very different air about the school, and was hesitant about getting too close. It bowed its head, almost in mourning.

"Yeah," a gruff voice spoke from below, "you're not alone in that."

The crow looked down, and saw a man in a blue uniform and cap, with a lit cigar in his gloved hand.

"What," the man continued, "you think it's strange for someone to talk to birds? Heh, I've been called worse." He took a puff of his cigar and exhaled a small cloud of smoke. "Tell me, do your really think the chairman is a traitor?"

The bird's eyes widened in response.

"I've worked with him for a long time, and though I know his motives may not always be clear, his ultimate goal has never changed." He looked out towards the school. "He truly wanted to create a world where humans and monsters could live together. That way, someone like Dracula would've never been able to gain power."

The crow bowed its head again.

"Yeah, I thought he was no longer a threat, we all did." He inhaled deeply from his cigar, and exhaled once more. "And then Pierce Colton appeared, and, well you can see for yourself. Now that kit is going around claiming he has all the answers. But he's only headed for a fall, and he's gonna take a lot of people down with him. He can't see how foolish it is to try and beat a master at his own game." He looked back up to the branch. "The question is, how good are you, at seeing what is truly real?"

The winged creature tilted its head to the side.

"I'm sure the chairman taught you this lesson while you were here, probably even showed you how to do it. It'll definitely be a necessary skill from here on in." He walked three paces from the tree. "And even though he might smite me or something for telling you this, but even though he knew you went behind his back that time, he wasn't planning to hold it against you. If anything, he saw it as necessary so the boy would learn the truth."

The crow's eyes widened in response.

"At least, we thought it was the truth," the man continued as he held his hands behind his back. "Now it seems there's even more to this story than we even knew about. Of course, the only person who'd know that for certain is the girl." He looked up to the sky. "But, I seem to be getting ahead of myself. Don't mind me, I'm just a crazy old man talking to a bird," he spoke in mild self-deprecation, as he leaned against an object that only went up to his waist. "Anyway, just keep in mind what I told you, might make all the difference in the world." With that, he went off into the woods, and was never seen again.

The crow flew down to the area where the man last stood. It looked around but saw nothing he could've been leaning on earlier. But it recalled him placing his right hand on something, while he shifted his right leg behind him. As it kept itself aloft with its wings, it closed its eyes, as if in concentration. A purple aura surrounded its body, and then it opened its eyes, which glowed bright pink. The air around it wavered, and after a few moments, a nondescript tombstone appeared that hadn't been there before. The crow flew towards it, and read the inscription. It curiously tilted its head to the side, and then flew in the direction of the academy.

* * *

Tsukune's body went flying down the corridor and slammed into the far wall. As he grimaced in pain, his still unknown opponent slowly approached him, barely a scratch to her person. If anything, the female vampire seemed more annoyed than actually hurt. Tsukune had rushed in repeatedly with his crushing attacks, yet every time he was blocked with a single hand, evaded and then struck from behind, or countered with a mighty blow from his adversary. And every time he was felled, the vampire slowly approached him, as if she had all the time in the world. Tsukune seethed inwardly, as he knew his opponent wasn't taking him seriously. However, as long as the choker remained on his person, he couldn't have accessed the power he had against Dracula. And though he knew the woman he fought against was nothing like Dracula, the seal put him at a disadvantage, which infuriated him further.

The brown-haired youth struggled to regain his footing, as the unknown woman slowly closed the gap between them. His black aura flared up, and he rushed forth towards his enemy. He buried his shoulder into her midsection, attempting to knock the female vampire to the ground. Though he heard an audible grunt, his opponent wasn't moved as far as he'd hoped. Regardless of that, he continued to push forward with his shoulder.

"You're starting to bug me, kid," came the woman's hostile words. She wrapped both arms around the young man's body, hoisted him up into a horizontal position five feet off the ground, and slammed him hard onto the floor, which immediately buckled under the force of the impact. Tsukune fell and landed hard on the floor below, as pieces of debris fell atop and around him.

The brown-haired youth groaned in pain, his whole body still shaken from the crushing assault. Privately, he was amazed he hadn't been killed, and began to think he'd possibly misjudged his opponent's strength. Of all the enemies he'd faced up to that point, she was definitely one of the strongest. That thought alone ignited his anger once again. "No," he growled to himself, "I am stronger. Were it not for this seal, she'd already be dead."

At that moment, the pink-haired woman dropped down through the hole and landed beside him. She immediately reached down, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forcibly brought him to his feet. She held him so she could've looked at his face. "Had enough, kid," she inquired. "Now knock it off, the old man won't be too thrilled if I bring you back in pieces."

"Old man," Tsukune asked harshly, "you mean Dracula?!" His youki flared out again, and his hand shot forth and grabbed his opponent's throat. "I'll never submit to your will, wench! I'll destroy you along with your lord and master!"

The woman's expression turned livid, as her own aura ignited. She drove her knee hard into the young man's groin, which made him gape in unimaginable agony, as his brown eyes rolled up into the back of his head. His grip on her throat became limp, and she promptly removed his hand. She then grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket. "As if I'd ever give the old bastard that kind of respect!" she shouted, and slammed her fist right between the boy's eyes. The force of the blow ripped off a good portion of his jacket, and his body went sprawling down the hall, tumbling repeatedly across the floor.

Tsukune found himself on the floor again, writhing in agony. He gaped from the intense pain he felt below the belt, amazed he wasn't broken in half from the attack. He was definitely grateful Moka had never kneed him in the crotch, or he figured the results would've been about the same. He found himself unable to rise, as the agony all but rendered him immobile. As he laid on the floor, he heard shouts and the sounds of fighting from down the hall. He knew the fight had attracted someone's attention and whomever was attempting to stop the imposing woman. Unfortunately, considering what he'd already seen of her, he wasn't very optimistic about their chances. The sounds of powerful blows and bodies being slammed into walls filled the corridor. The most aggravating part of it was Tsukune was all but powerless to have intervened at that juncture.

After several agonizing moments, Tsukune finally managed to rise to one knee. As he did, he saw the female vampire approaching him, bathed in her demonic aura. Behind her, the bodies of several student police officers, many in their true forms, laid prone on the floor. He saw at least three holes in the walls, and a prone body hanging out of one. The leather clad woman seemed indomitable as she walked towards the stricken Tsukune. The scene reminded him of the cafeteria brawl with Moka. His eyes blazed red, as the memory ignited his anger again. "_Moka-san,_" he thought to himself as he rose to his feet, "_I will avenge you._"

The unknown woman reached out and roughly grabbed Tsukune's chin. "I'm really starting to get sick of your attitude," she spoke warningly. "You _will_ put a lid on that impudent little mouth of yours, for your own sake." She greatly tightened her grip as she bared her fangs at him. "And if you ever call that old scumbag my master again, I'll rip your spine out through your mouth and throttle you with it. Get it, kid? Zip it!"

The brown-haired youth winced as the woman tightened her grip on his jaw. Incensed at the vampire's audacity, he gathered his youki and channeled it into his right arm. "_**MAKE ME!!**_" he shouted defiantly, as he unloaded a colossal punch to the side of the stranger's mouth. Her head snapped around and she quickly lost her grip, as she staggered back five steps. The force of the blow knocked her sunglasses off, and they went flying down the hall.

The leather clad woman regained her balance, and looked away for several moments. She rubbed the side of her mouth with her left hand and looked at it. A hissing snarl came from her as she turned back to face Tsukune. Her face was flush with anger, and a small cut had formed from the blow, as a trickle of blood ran down her chin. The brown-haired youth was pleased that he'd finally managed to hurt her, but his elation quickly died as the woman's hard jade eyes bored into him. Not only did her look frighten him, but it reminded him of someone very close. He privately began to think he'd made a terrible mistake.

"Oh, I'll make you alright," the vampire spoke venomously. She brought up her right fist, which revealed a square silver plate sewn into the back of glove. Embedded in the relief was a familiar cross.

Tsukune gasped as he saw the artifact. "_Oh no!_" he thought fearfully. "_Don't tell me that's a Rosario!_"

The woman pulled down the cuff of her jacket sleeve, which revealed a metal band around her wrist, and a simple button on the side. She placed her index and middle fingertips on the opposing side, and her thumb over the button. She pushed it in, and the cross popped out of the relief. Using her clearly inhuman reflexes, she caught the rosary before it flew too far. Once the cross was released, the woman's aura increased dramatically, and her features began to alter. Her hair turned from pink to silver, her complexion pale noticeably, her fangs lengthened considerably, and her eyes turned crimson, with slitted pupils.

The brown-haired youth gasped at the transformation, not to mention the results. He inwardly shivered as a very familiar glare bored into his eyes. "_Oh crap! Is this one of Moka-san's sisters?_"

Before he got an answer, the woman came up, grabbed him from behind his jacket, and hurled him through a nearby wall, into another classroom.

* * *

The sounds of fighting and destruction, along with inhuman auras came from above the infirmary. Everyone inside looked towards the ceiling, alerted by the disturbance.

"What in the world," Michiru asked.

"What's going on here," Nekonome asked timidly.

Yukari cringed, as she recognized one of the monstrous auras above. "Tsukune-san!" she cried out.

Kurumu looked to her in disbelief. "_That's_ Tsukune?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it's the same as before. He's fighting someone really strong, even stronger than Moka-san, desu!"

The incognito succubus looked thunderstruck. "Then what are we standing around for?! Let's save him before he gets killed!"

"Hold on!" the nurse interjected. "Didn't you hear the chairman's announcement? Stay here until the situation is resolved! That was an order!"

"And let Tsukune die in the meantime?!" Kurumu demanded. "No chance! Unlike the PSC, we actually care about our friends!"

"What was that?!" She looked among the girls and saw one of them was missing. "Wait a minute, where's Shirayuki-san?"

Mizore popped up behind the nurse. "Here," she spoke, as her eyes flashed with an arctic glow. The black-haired woman was immediately encased in ice. "Sorry, Nurse-san, but our friend's life is more important than any rule."

"You said it!" the witch declared happily. "Now let's go save Tsukune-san!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Nekonome interjected. "It's dangerous out there! You might get hurt!"

"Sensei," Kurumu spoke up in a longsuffering tone, "if we don't, Tsukune _will_ get hurt. We can't have that."

"What she said," the snow girl added. "Let's go."

Without another word, the three girls headed out of the infirmary, leaving Nekonome and the still frozen Michiru behind. The feline woman mewed in chagrin, as her ears drooped in accordance to her mood. "What am I going to do with them?"

* * *

The girls raced down the hall towards the stairwell that would've led them to the second floor. They quickly made the turn around the banister and raced upstairs. Once they reached the top, they saw a plethora of bodies strewn across the floor, none of them moving. Those in relatively humanoid forms were clad in the black uniforms of the student police.

"No way," Kurumu spoke in shock. "Did Tsukune do all this?"

Suddenly, a wall down the hall exploded, and a familiar student went hurtling through it and onto the floor.

"_**TSUKUNE!!**_" the cyan-haired girl cried out as she instinctively ran towards him.

Before she reached him, a tall woman clad in a black leather jacket emerged from the hole and entered the hall. Her profile was all but an exact match of Inner Moka, which caused the incognito succubus to waver for a moment. She found herself paralyzed, as the woman's aura dwarfed that of the more familiar vampire.

"What the hecht," Mizore stated with a blank look as she came beside the incognito succubus.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari cried out as she joined them.

The silver-haired woman reached down with her gloved hand, grabbed Tsukune by the front of his shirt, and slowly raised his limp body off the floor. His face was heavily battered, and his uniform was torn in several places, whereas the woman seemed all but unharmed. Clearly the incognito human was on the losing end of the fight.

"Had enough, kid," the vampire asked in a hard voice, " or should I pound you some more?"

"Leave him alone, you big bully!" the witch called out, as she raised her wand into the air. "_**MAGICAL POTS!!**_" She waved her wand at the hostile woman, and five washing basins crashed into her head. Unfortunately, the actual damage done to her seemed superficial at best. "No way! That didn't even faze her?"

"Try to shrug this off," Mizore spoke up. Seven large icicles appeared in the air, their deadly points aimed right at the unknown woman. The snow girl pointed towards her, and the icy shards streaked towards their target. But before they reached her, the vampire lashed out with a powerful backhanded blow and destroyed all seven projectiles in an instant. The snow girl immediately jumped back, frightened by what she'd witnessed.

"Mind your own business!" the silver-haired woman snapped.

"Tsukune is our friend," Kurumu countered. "He is our business!"

"Hmph," the stranger remarked as she casually dropped the brown-haired youth's body, "it's his own fault for annoying me."

"And that gives you the right to beat him into a bloody pulp," an insulted succubus asked with a vexed look as she glared at the super monster. "Typical vampire."

"What was that?!" the leather clad woman shouted. "How would you like to be next, brat?!"

"I'd like to see you try, sow!" Kurumu shouted defiantly as she unsheathed her claws as well as her wings. "I'm gonna make bacon out of you!"

"Kurumu-san," Yukari called out, "no!"

The cyan-haired girl rushed towards her opponent, her claw raised overhead. But before she could deliver her attack, she found her wrist had been caught with one hand. Kurumu struggled against the woman's grip, but it felt even stronger than steel.

"You're out of your league, kid," the hostile demoness commented. "It'll take more than an airhead like you to give me a challenge."

The succubus snarled as she found herself unable to free her wrist. So she reared back with her free hand, and lunged with a knifehand strike. However, her wrist was again caught before the blow made contact. She cried out in pain as she felt the grip on both wrists tighten tremendously, as the sound of cracking bones came from the woman's gloved hands.

"Pathetic." The vampire kneed the succubus hard in the stomach, which knocked her body four feet off the floor. Were her wrists not held, she would've gone flying down the hall. The unknown woman then released her wrists, held Kurumu by the chin, and delivered a crushing right cross that did sent her sailing down the corridor. Suddenly, her body ceased its trajectory near where the other girls stood. The super monster looked down the hall, and saw Kurumu's body being held up by the shoulders by a silver-haired woman in a chocolate brown business suit. The other girls looked startled at her sudden appearance. A dark scowl appeared on the vampire's face.

"Pfaria Shuzen," the newcomer demanded, "what do you think you're doing?!"

"Shuzen," Mizore asked in shock.

"No way!" Yukari added.

Kurumu groaned as she was held up by the vampire behind her. "Should've known," she said weakly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," the strange woman spoke apologetically, "I hadn't expected Pfaria-chan to cause-" She looked back down the hall, and saw the carnage in the distance. "-this much of a ruckus. Seems her temper has only gotten worse over time."

"Butt out, Kahlua!" the leather clad woman snapped. "I don't need your help!"

"And I don't need you starting a panic in the school! Ugh, does the word 'discretion' mean anything to you? Or were you just so bored, you decided to pick a fight with the student body." She glanced over her shoulder towards the fallen student police members. "Among others," she noted dryly.

"They should've stayed out of my way." She glared at the Newspaper Club members. "Same goes for you little brats."

"Why," Mizore inquired, "so you can keep using Tsukune as a punching bag? I don't think so."

The younger vampire looked to her, as her eyes went wide in shock. She looked towards the boy on the floor, and then to the purple-haired girl. "You don't mean Tsukune Aono," she asked warily, "do you?"

"Yep, you know him?"

The woman in brown scowled darkly, which made Mizore flinch involuntarily. She then handed over Kurumu's body to the snow girl, and then walked over angrily towards the taller woman. "You idiot! We were supposed to bring him to Chi-chiu-e _intact!_ **Not** in a bodybag!"

"It's his own fault for challenging me," the surly vampire countered. "If he'd just come quietly, no one would've gotten hurt."

Kahlua folded her arms under chest. "Did you even tell him why you were here?"

"He didn't need to know."

The brown-clad woman growled in aggravation. "What am I going to do with you?"

Mizore looked on, still confused about what had just happened. The best she knew was Tsukune was in a horrific fight with a vampire, who bore the same surname as Moka. But before she could ask for more details, she heard the sound of many footsteps came from behind them. The snow girl turned and beheld a most unpleasant sight. "We got company!" she called out.

A group of nearly twenty PSC members came down the hall. In the lead was a man with blonde hair that ran down to the middle of his back. His supposedly humanoid countenance looked questionable, with his elongated ears, golden eyes and lack of eyebrows. The demonic aura around him was only too familiar to the Newspaper Club members.

Kurumu looked over her shoulder, and recognized the man in an instant. "Kuyou!" she said through her pain.

Kahlua looked very annoyed, as she placed her hand on her hip as she regarded the head officer. "So this is the man who would be king," she commented, sounding quite unimpressed.

Tsukune finally recovered enough to regain his footing. He looked down the hall, and saw another vampire, along with several members of the PSC, led by the man who nearly took his life the previous year. "Kuyou!"

"Ah," the incognito kitsune remarked, "we meet again, Tsukune Aono. And again, we seem to find you causing trouble. Care to explain this little fiasco, Aono-san?"

"I have nothing to explain to the likes of you!" the brown-haired youth spoke hatefully, as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari cried out, fearful of his current condition.

Mizore gave Pfaria a cold stare for what happened to the human student, yet the silver-haired woman didn't seem to react.

Kuyou narrowed his golden eyes in response at the human student. "Is that so? And what is this I hear about this whole disaster being your doing? Such a blatant disrespect for authority, I'm amazed the chairman tolerated you for so long, considering your penchant for chaos and destruction, but what could we expect from someone who consorts with vampires?"

"What did you say?!" Tsukune demanded.

"Wait just a minute," Kahlua spoke up as she walked up before the blonde youkai. "Are you the leader of the Public Safety Commission?"

"I am," the incognito kitsune replied with a fearless smile.

"I am called Kahlua Shuzen, second born of the Third Dark Lord. And I've come to request an audience with the Headmaster of this academy."

Kuyou smirked in response. "And you expect me to grant your request after you've injured over thirty of my men, including two of my top lieutenants, no less. That does not please me, but what could I expect from a vampire."

"Watch your tongue, young man," the brown-clad woman spoke in a low, threatening voice, "or would you like my father to pay a personal visit. I assure you, he won't be amused by the current state of affairs here."

"And risk having his entire plot exposed," the incognito kitsune shot back. "I think not."

"What plot?"

"Don't feign naivete with me, vampire. The reason you and your cohort invaded the academy was because you knew your plan to revive Count Dracula was in jeopardy."

"That is absurd!" Kahlua countered. "My sister and I just came here to bring Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan home! There's no 'plan' to revive... him. Who told you this nonsense?"

"It is useless to conceal the truth now. Not only did we discover her agenda, we learned the true purpose of her existence. It was through her that Dracula would've been reborn. She would've been the gate through which Dracula would've returned to our world!"

"Hold on!" Mizore interrupted. "You're saying Moka was gonna give birth to Dracula? Get over yourself."

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!**_" Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Kahlua exclaimed in unison.

The snow girl winced involuntarily quite uncomfortable as several deadly glares turned in her direction. "What," she asked no one in particular, "that's what he said, isn't it?" Her shivering became more pronounced as she saw even Tsukune glaring at her.

The woman in the brown suit shot daggers at the frightened girl from her eyes. "Stay out of this," she spoke warningly, and then turned back to Kuyou. "As for you, I can't fathom how you could say something so... maliciously slanderous with a straight face. How dare you accuse us of using Moka-chan for such a... despicable purpose. That really, makes me sad," she finished, as tears streamed from her eyes.

"And you're saying we're wrong," the blonde man asked.

"Completely."

"Then why wasn't she executed nine years ago?"

A startled Kahlua gasped. "How do you know of that," she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"We know she was supposed to be executed after that incident on her seventh birthday. And yet, she's been alive all this time. Why else would you hide away a condemned criminal, unless it would've interfered with your true objective?"

"**You lie!**" Tsukune declared as he made his way to the front of the group. "Who do you think you're fooling, Kuyou? This isn't about justice, it's all about revenge!"

The incognito kitsune chuckled in response. "My my, I don't think you're in any position to question me, not after what you've just wrought," he remarked, as he looked down both sides of the hall, and noted the fallen forms of his subordinates, and the destruction wrought to three classrooms.

"Indeed," a hollow voice added, "you've caused quite a bit of trouble this time, Tsukune Aono."

A black mist emerged from the floor, and a robed figure appeared before them.

"You," the brown-haired youth spoke darkly, as his eyes glowed red.

The newcomer turned to the PSC leader. "Excellent work, Kuyou-san. We have the intruders as well as the Newspaper Club under control. I'd expect no less from the brave leader of the defenders of justice."

"I live but to serve and protect, Chairman-sama," the blonde man replied respectfully, as he bowed his head.

"Yeah," Mizore muttered under her breath, "himself."

The sinister being turned his ominous gaze to the two vampire sisters. "As for you interlopers, the carnage you've wrought here unequivocally demonstrates the threat your kind poses to our world."

"You haven't even begun to see threatening, you old fogey," the leather clad woman retorted with a scowl. "I'll turn you into prune juice cocktail and your flunkies into tapioca pudding."

The robed man's eyes flashed brightly, and the brooding woman found herself flung down the hall, and slammed against the wall at the end.

"Pfaria-chan!" Kahlua cried out as she watched her sister flung like a rag doll. The scene reminded her of the many times she or anyone else challenged her father. She grit her teeth together, and turned to the ominous being before her. "Mikogami-sama, what is the meaning of this?! Your actions could easily provoke a war against our kind. Why are you forsaking everything you've worked for centuries to achieve?"

"Trust me, I have not forgotten my purpose," the robed man replied with an eerie grin. "However, since you and your sibling seem intent on interfering, I must act on the school's behalf to rectify the matter." His glowing eyes narrowed in a foreboding manner. "By any means necessary."

The younger vampire shivered as the dark figure's gaze fell upon her.

Down at the end of the hall, Pfaria got back to her feet, an incensed expression on her face. "Oh you're going to regret that, old timer!" she spoke angrily as she ran headlong towards her foe.

"Pfaria-chan," the woman in the brown suit called out urgently, "no!"

"How tiresome," the robed man commented in mild annoyance, "but I should expect no less from a vampire." He brought his gloved right hand near the left side of his face, and then lashed his arm out to the side. Once he did, a long blade emerged from under the sleeve of his robe. He slashed upwards with his new weapon, and a large gash of crimson energy split the air in half, and streaked towards the charging vampire. Once it collided with her, she disappeared into the tear, which then dissipated.

The younger vampire gasped in horror as she witnessed her sister's fate. "What have you done," she asked timidly as she regarded the sinister being, whose deadly blade was still raised above his head.

"Concerned for your sibling," the priest asked in an amused voice. "How touching. Worry not, for now you shall join her." He slashed down with his blade, and another crimson gash shot forth and engulfed Kahlua, who never got a chance a scream before she disappeared into the tear in the fabric of reality.

Mizore's pupil-devoid blue eyes widened in terror at what she'd witnessed, as her whole body shivered uncontrollably. "No way," she remarked. "Did he just, erase them?"

Yukari clung tightly to Kurumu's side, both of them too shocked to speak.

"Oh that is it," Tsukune spoke in a deathly quiet voice. "It's bad enough you made a mockery of Moka-san." He glared hatefully at the robed man. "But to think you have the right to erase Moka-san's own family, now you've gone _**TOO**_ far!" Suddenly, the pincers in the choker dug deeper into his neck, and he winced in agony. "Blast this infernal seal! Once I remove it you will _**ALL DIE!!**_" The pinching became even stronger, and suppressed any attempts to draw out his power.

"What is going on here?!" a female voice demanded.

The brown-haired youth looked forth, and saw the school nurse headed in their direction. She looked about the area, and saw the devastation around her, along with the fallen members of the PSC.

"_No!_" the human student thought to himself. "_Why did she have to come? Why can't I, avenge Moka-san?_"

The nurse turned to the two officials before her. "Mikogami-sama," she began reverently, and fearfully, "Kuyou-sama, what is going on here?"

"There's no need for alarm," the PSC leader responded pleasantly. "The crisis has been contained."

Tsukune felt very weak at the moment. With so many of his friends around, he couldn't risk hurting them just to take down Kuyou and the robed figure. It was then that his injuries he suffered in the fight against Pfaria caught up to him, and he fell to his hands and knees.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out as he ran to his side.

"Aono-san!" the nurse spoke worriedly as she headed in his direction.

"Leave him!" the blonde man interrupted as he blockd her path. "He forfeited any treatment with this carnage he wrought."

The medical practitioner looked in disbelief at him, and then at Tsukune. "Aono-san, did this," she asked in a small voice. "This can't be."

"I'm afraid it is true," the mysterious being spoke gravely. "It appears the grief over the loss of Moka Akashiya has awakened a terrible power within him. We cannot be certain if this is Akashiya-san's attempt at revenge, but we cannot ignore what has just occurred."

"My," the snow girl noted, "isn't he a smooth talker. Look how easily he changed gears there."

"I know," the incognito succubus replied with an insulted expression. She would've gone further, but knew she would've possibly raised either the priest's or Kuyou's ire in the process.

The black-haired woman in the nurse's uniform looked at the scene about her. She then gave Tsukune a grave look, and then finally regarded the robed figure before her. "Then, what do you suggest?"

"They shall be confined to the clubhouse for the time being. After all, they still have an assignment to complete. We can decide on Aono-san's fate afterwards."

The newcomer looked rather skeptical, but then bowed reverently at the mysterious being before her. "As you wish."

Tsukune looked away in chagrin and contempt. "_This is so frustrating,_" he thought to himself, "_Is this the same frustration you felt, Moka-san?_" He seethed inwardly as he thought about his situation. "_These fiends always seem to find ways to escape, and blame everything on you. But they can't hide forever. By the end of this day, their time will be over. I will avenge you, my dear Moka-san._"

* * *

Tsukune and his friends were escorted to the clubhouse and confined within. Along the way, Ginei was also captured and imprisoned along with them. As much as the brown-haired youth wanted to strike the chairman and Kuyou down for their unscrupulous actions, he couldn't act with his friends watching. He didn't want them in danger, or to witness what he had planned for his enemies. So he meekly followed their directions and waited for his moment.

They were gathered in the meeting room of the clubhouse. Kurumu sat with an icepack on her face, which Mizore had made for her. Yukari sat solemnly in her chair, appalled at the recent turn of events. Tsukune stood away from the others, ashamed at what they'd seen of him during the day.

"Are we really going through with this," the succubus asked with tears in her violet eyes. "Moka-san has been so good to us." She sadly bowed her head. "Even if we weren't always so good to her."

The snow girl and the witch also lowered their gazes.

The cyan-haired girl sniffled to herself. "And now we have to betray her trust just to clear our own names?" She looked up to the others. "Where is the justice in that?"

"There is none," the blue-eyed replied. "Even if we do go through with this, those bastards will just kill us anyway. That's just the kind of people they are."

"Moka-san," the short brunette muttered in a small voice.

The incognito succubus frowned darkly. "And now those fiends have locked up her sisters." She sniffled audibly. "This is no longer Youkai Academy, this is Hell."

"And they're loving every minute of it," the blue-eyed girl sourly remarked.

Tsukune turned away in shame. He'd blamed himself for what happened to Kurumu. "This is all my fault," he spoke solemnly. "If I hadn't lashed out at Yukari-chan, or at Pfaria-san, none of this would've happened."

"Tsukune-san," the younger girl spoke sadly.

The brown-haired youth sighed in resignation. "And now, Kuyou has the excuse he needs to tighten his grip on us." He shamefully looked to his right hand. "Because I let my anger get the better of me."

Kurumu rose from her seat and stretched her hand out in his direction, but couldn't find the words to relay.

"Moka-san," the human student said sadly as he left the meeting room.

The cyan-haired girl was in tears as she watched him leave. "Blast you, Moka-san," she spoke in a broken voice. "I told you to be right behind us. Now you've hurt Tsukune all over again." With an anguished cry, she slammed her fist onto the table. She remained hunched over, as tears gushed from her violet eyes.

"Kurumu-san," Yukari spoke sadly as she held the grieving girl's arm.

"Kurumu-chan," Mizore added as she came to her other side.

The three girls held one another, as she all cried together.

* * *

Tsukune went up to the top floor, where he knew he'd find Gin. Even considering what happened the night before, he couldn't face his friends after they saw what he did earlier in school. His unprovoked assault on Yukari and the destructive battle against Pfaria weighed heavily on his mind. He thought it couldn't have been worse than what the clud leader had done.

"Ginei Morioka," Nekonome's voice spoke sternly from behind the door, "You have some explaining to do."

Tsukune stopped in his tracks, and merely placed his ear to the door.

"Yes, sensei," the junior's voice somberly replied.

"Now then, what did you think you were doing. young man," the feline woman demanded. "After all the trouble the Public Safety Commission has caused the club, why did you make a deal with them? Why did you betray your club members, and Akashiya-san?"

The brown-haired youth outside the room sighed heavily.

"They told you, did they," Ginei's voice asked.

Nekonome hummed in acknowledgment.

"It's because I was careless," came the junior's explanation. "I met someone a couple days back, real piece of work. At least that's what I thought at the time."

"What was her name," Nekonome's voice asked irritably.

The incognito werewolf sighed from behind the door. "Yuriko," he replied, "Yuriko Kamasutchi. Tried talkin' to her, and she actually talked back."

"Really," the blonde woman's voice asked curiously. "Hmm, the name does sound a bit familiar. Though I can't... seem to visualize her. Could you help me out, Gin-kun?"

"Sure thing. She was, oh, about Moka's height. Bit lighter complexion, curly brown hair, same eyes. About as slim as her, too. Can't believe I missed her, she blends into a crowd so easily."

"I see," Nekonome mused. "And, did she enjoy talking to you?"

"Yeah, we really seemed to get along. Thought I'd invite her over after school, and she agreed. I was surprised."

"So am I."

Ginei made an embarrassed noise at that. "Anyway, we talked for, I don't know how long. One thing led to another, and, well, let's just say it was the best night of my life."

"Gin-kun!" Nekonome chided her pupil.

Tsukune imagined his fellow student was wincing from the sharp remark.

"And, when I woke up the next day, she was gone. Really baffled me, I looked around, no sign of her. It was like she was never there at all. So I just went to school, and people were talking about this crazy zombie attack. I didn't notice anything strange last night. Then again, I was, um, preoccupied."

"I see," the feline teacher commented.

Tsukune imagined a scathing look on her face after what Ginei had just described.

"Yeah," the incognito werewolf continued, "and yesterday, after everyone left, Ririko-sensei appeared in the clubhouse."

"What?! Kagome-san," Nekonome's voice asked in surprise. "I didn't see her come in."

"I didn't either, that's the weird thing. As I said, it's like she just, appeared."

"_And disappeared just as mysteriously,_" Tsukune thought to himself. He definitely saw the similarities between her and Colton.

"Then she dropped the bomb on me," Ginei continued. "She said Yuriko accused me of raping her."

"**What?!**" the feline teacher exclaimed.

"Yeah, she said Yuriko claimed I kidnapped her and raped her in my room. But it wasn't anything like that! Honest!"

"Didn't you tell her that?"

"I did, but she just blew me off. She said if I didn't take those pictures of Moka in the tomb, she'd turn me over to the PSC." A grave sigh came from behind the door. "And I know Kuyou. He wouldn't stop with me, he would've used it to bring the whole club down."

Tsukune gasped in disbelief. He never imagined Ririko or the PSC would've sunk so low.

"But Gin-kun," the feline teacher's voice asked incredulously, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was locked in. Even worse, Kuyou was right there with her. And he doesn't need to have his facts straight, we all know that." A mournful sigh came from him. "I should've known he'd pull something like this. But I thought if I cooperated, he'd leave the rest of the club alone. Boy was I wrong."

"Gin-kun," came Nekonome's distraught voice.

Tsukune looked away from the door, mortified by what he'd heard. "Gin-senpai," he said to himself, "he was used, just like the rest of us."

* * *

Michiru was still on duty in the infirmary. She wasn't pleased that the entire Newspaper Club had been incarcerated, when only Tsukune Aono had disturbed the peace with his chaotic battle against one of the intruders, apparently the same one who'd defeated Kelberuso and his men. And this came after Deshiko Deshi and her unit were defeated by the second intruder. She was shocked that two of the four kings had been felled so easily. Though she knew Goruma and Kuyou were far more powerful, the fact that the PSC hierarchy had been effectively cut in half troubled her. Privately, she wondered if the girls were right all along about Kuyou. Were it up to her, she would've apprehended Aono alone. However, her leaders' recent actions made her question what she once believed about him.

Suddenly, she felt an ominous presence outside her office. She discreetly headed to the door, and opened it. The undercover agent saw a woman in a light tan blouse and a black miniskirt headed down the corridor. Even from that vantage point, she recognized the woman as the math teacher, Kagome Ririko. Michiru frowned, as she had become distrustful of Ririko ever since the incident in the Tomb of Wisdom. She'd asked Kuyou the purpose of her presence during the previous night's operation, but she never got a straight answer. And considering what happened afterwards, she began to wonder if her commanding officer had been set up. Ririko was but one of the people she wanted to question about the incident. She felt a very evil intent from the auburn-haired woman and decided to follow her.

The undercover agent stayed in the shadows in order to conceal her presence. After a few minutes, she found Ririko had exited the main campus building, and was headed for the clubhouse. She frowned as she pondered what the math teacher had planned for the Newspaper Club. As she discreetly pursued her target, she noticed a black crow flew high above, headed in the same direction.

* * *

Tsukune returned to the meeting room. Every eye instantly turned in his direction. He gave the girls a grave look, and then closed his brown eyes, emitting a deep sigh as well.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said sadly.

"Tsukune-san," Yukari added.

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke as she bowed her head.

The brown-haired youth lowered his own gaze in response. "I'm sorry," he began somberly, "it seems I've made things worse, for everyone." He shook his head roughly, as he grit his teeth in anger.

"Tsukune-san," the witch asked, "what's wrong?"

The brown-haired youth said nothing in response.

"What are we going to do," Mizore asked expectantly.

The human student sighed heavily. "We tell them the truth," he began somberly. "Moka-san was framed!" he declared, as he raised his brave face to them. "There was nothing heroic about what Kuyou or Ririko did, they set her up to take a fall! They planned that whole attack just to divert attention from themselves!"

He bared his teeth in anger, as the girls looked in astonishment at him. "They cast their lot with Colton just to get revenge on her! They betrayed the school and its purpose just to fulfill their own dark desires! Well I've had it with people thinking they can play games with Moka-san's life! **No one** toys with Moka-san!" he practically shouted at that point. "_**NO ONE!!**_" he announced as he lashed out to his right side.

Suddenly, an intense stabbing pain came from the choker, and Tsukune's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he passed out onto the floor.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out as she ran to his side.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari exclaimed in horror.

* * *

The brown-haired youth found himself in an empty void of darkness. "Where am I," he asked in confusion. "What is this place?" As he pondered his surroundings, and recalled what happened before he arrived, a horrific realization. "No! Don't tell me I'm-"

At that moment, a white light shimmered before him. Within the aura appeared a man in a familiar white robe and cowl. Upon his neck hung a Rosario, which gleamed as the radiance reflected off its surface.

"Chairman-sama," Tsukune asked uncertainly.

"You have done well," the figure began in a pained voice, "to overcome... my ruse."

The human student blinked his eyes repeatedly. "What are you talking about?"

"That seal... wasn't meant... to constrain you. Merely... to observe... and expose... our enemies."

"You're wrong!" Tsukune protested. "Because of this thing, I can't use my full power! How can you say that's not constraining me?!"

"Do not... be deceived. That power... is born... from your enemy. It can never... defeat him."

"No! This is the power of Moka-san's blood! I can finally fight now! Why would you take that from me?"

The figure wavered, like a reflection in a pool of water. "There is no time... to explain. The girl... is in danger."

Tsukune gasped in shock. "Moka-san? She's alive? Where is she?!"

"I... shall lead... the way," the figure spoke in a fading voice as its form fazed out of existence.

"_**CHAIRMAN-SAMAAAAAAA!!!!**_" the brown-haired youth screamed as everything vanished in a white flash.

* * *

Tsukune groaned as he finally regained consciousness. Before he could open his eyes, he felt a certain wetness on his face. And then, a few more wet drops splashed onto his face. He opened his eyes, and saw the tear-streaked countenance of a cyan-haired girl hovering over him. "Kurumu-chan?" he asked wearily.

"_**TSUKUUUNEEEE!!!**_" the incognito succubus wailed happily as she threw her arms around him and held him tightly against her body. "Oh, Tsukune," she continued with tears in her eyes, "you had me so worried! I couldn't stand to lose you, not after everything we've been through together!"

The brown-haired youth sighed, as he was glad he hadn't passed on as he'd feared earlier. "Sorry, Kurumu-chan. I didn't mean to worry you again." He gingerly returned her embrace.

"That's alright, Tsukune. Just don't scare me like that again."

He looked around, and saw Mizore and Yukari had also knelt by his side.

"Tsukune," the purple-haired girl asked worriedly, "what happened? You just went out like a light."

"Hmph," Yukari quipped, "it's all because of that meanie Kuyou! Anyone could've seen Tsukune needed medical attention, but **nooooooooooooo!** He just had to lock us up like criminals and leave us to our fates, just to make himself feel powerful."

"Are you surprised," Mizore remarked in an offhand manner, "an ego that big always has to be fed."

The child prodigy hummed in acknowledgment. "Good point."

At that point, the door swung open, and Ginei and Nekonome hurried into the meeting room.

"Whoa," the older student asked as he saw Tsukune on the floor. When all the girls turned their gazes to him, he immediately looked away, unable to face them at that juncture.

"Aono-kun," the feline teacher asked curiously, "what happened?"

The brown-haired youth slowly got to his feet. "I saw the chairman," he began.

"What?!" Nekonome exclaimd, as her ears shot up. "What are you talking about, how did he get in?"

"He appeared in a vision," the human student continued. "He sounded like, he was in trouble."

"That can't be! Mikogami-sama is one of the Three Dark Lords! Who could possibly threaten him?"

Tsukune glared at the floor. "Count Dracula."

"Oh, come off it," the incognito werewolf shot back. "There's no such thing as Dracula, Ririko and Kuyou made up that whole story to bring down Moka-san."

"He's real, senpai," the sophomore insisted. "I've seen him!" His fist shook by his side. "He's been the one tormenting me in my dreams. He's the one who sent Colton and all his men here. And it was to find Moka-san."

"Are you serious," Kurumu asked. "You mean the whole reason Colton came here was to find Moka?"

"Yes." His gaze became downcast. "And now that he has her, who knows what he has planned. The chairman said she was in danger, that's why we need to save her."

"Hold on!" Ginei interjected. "You do remember it was the chairman behind that whole mess last night, not to mention the one who practically declared war on vampires, don't you?"

Tsukune shook his head. "That was an impostor."

"How do you know," the chief editor asked suspiciously.

"Because that chairman wasn't wearing his Rosario!" the brown-haired youth insisted. "He never goes without that! The one I saw in my vision did. He was clearly the real chairman, he's wanted to stop Colton all this time."

"But it sounds like Colton got to him first," Ginei noted. "What now?"

The human student thought about it for a moment. "We need to find Moka-san, the chairman said he'd lead the way."

"How's he gonna do that," Mizore asked. "He's not even here."

Tsukune felt quite foolish at that point in time. He realized he never asked the chairman how he was going to give directions.

"Oh dear," a seductive yet sinister voice spoke from nearby, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Everyone turned and saw the familiar form of Kagome Ririko standing in the doorway of the meeting room.

"You!" Tsukune declared in anger.

The auburn-haired woman chuckled wickedly.

* * *

Crud! What a time for Ririko to show up. What sort of shenanigans does she have planned this time? What will become of Kahlua and Pfaria? And if all else fails, what will become of the school, along with everything else?

"_Ah, the conditions are ideal. It is nearly time for the harvest to begin._"

You wish. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XVI Justice Gets Served


	17. Part I Chapter XVI

A/N Hello again. As you might've already guessed, I've enabled anonymous reviews, so anyone can drop one now. Even though I do enjoy talking with my reviewers, it's your choice regardless.

Oh, and I apologize if the last chapter wasn't up to the usual quality. Hmm, shouldn't have stayed up late finished it, it definitely shows. Thanks to Daiski for the input, I'll definitely make the next chapters the usual quality, if not better. I hate disappointing the readers.

And just for information's sake, "[text]" = foreign language spoken

"_Just a moment._"

Yes, Moka-san?

"_Why did you have my older sisters removed so easily? What do you think we are, chopped liver?_"

"Oh come on, Moka-chan, don't take it so personally. I'm sure he'll make it up to us as the story goes on."

"He'd better, for his sake."

Uh, yeah, whatever you say.

"_He'd better not be planing anything for Chichiu-e, or I'll be really... perturbed._"

"He already is, Moka-san. Just look at what he's got planned in Part II."

_**WHAT?!**_ How did you get a hold of the script?! Give that back!

"Come and get it, author-san."

Ugh, looks like we have another situation here, so we might as well get the story started. And as always, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of Ikeda Akihisa and Konami respectfully. Whew, I finally got the name right. Anyway, on to the show.

Part I Chapter XVI  
Justice Gets Served

Ririko smirked at the people gathered in the meeting room. "Oh dear," she began in amused voice. "You wouldn't be thinking of trying to back out on our little agreement, would you?" She raised her index finger in a chiding manner. "That-won't-do-at-all," she concluded, waving her finger for emphasis.

Tsukune glared at her for her arrogance, as his hands shook by his sides.

"Ririko-san," the feline teacher spoke up, "how could you do this? How could you go behind my back like this?"

The auburn-haired woman chuckled in response. "Go behind your back," she asked with an amused smirk. "You should've been more inquisitive of your own pupils, Nekonome-san. It would've saved everyone a lot of trouble."

Nekonome was somewhat taken aback, a confused look on her mature face.

"To begin with," the auburn-haired woman continued, as her dark gaze turned to the incognito succubus, "Kurumu Kurono-san. Your dedication to your studies, is for lack of a better term, abysmal. If you spent more time studying and less time molesting poor Aono-san, you might become a, tolerable member of the student body."

"Could you possibly be any more condescending," the cyan-haired girl countered. "Tsukune-san is my Mate of Fate, and what I do with him is not your concern!"

"That's where you're wrong, Kurono-san," Ririko retorted with a sinister smile. "As a teacher, I wield power over you students, which means your fates are in my hands. Whether you attend or not, whether you succeed or fail." Her eyes narrowed menacingly. "Where you live or die."

"Hold on!" the feline teacher interrupted. "Teaching is about guiding young adults onto the right path so they can lead productive lives afterwards. It has nothing to do with power! You can't just kill students for failing to meet your expectations, that's a grievous abuse of a teacher's authority!"

The full-figured woman chuckled in response. "Nekonome-san, that weak stance is the reason your club, and your students, have gotten so out of hand. Our authority as teachers is absolute, the student body have no right to question us. Those that dare defy us pay for their transgressions." She narrowed her olive-colored eyes and smirked nefariously. "Just like Moka Akashiya."

Tsukune snarled in anger, barely able to keep from lashing out at the conceited teacher before him. Beside him, Kurumu shared his outrage.

"Please, please," Nekonome desperately interjected, "let's not do anything we'll regret later."

The brown-haired youth sneered at the club adviser's request. "Pitiful woman," he said under his breath. His sneer immediately gave way to a startled look. "Did I just say that?"

Ririko turned her gaze to the youngest of the club. "Yuakri Sendo, your dedication to your studies is admirable. However, interfering the studies of others with your immature pranks is not."

"That was last year, desu!" the young witch protested. "I haven't pulled any pranks since! Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because you're still interfering with poor Aono-san's studies. You wouldn't want to wind up like Akashiya-san, now would you?"

Yukari pouted in response, because she knew her accuser wasn't being objective. The words "ulterior motive" seemed to radiate from everything the math teacher said and did, the witch realized it clearly. She also realized Ririko didn't seem to care, which infuriated the child genius to no end.

The math teacher then turned to the snow girl. "Mizore Shirayuki-san. You missed most of the school year, continue to skip class in order to spy on poor Aono-san, and even went so far as to assault a member of the faculty for no reason. Such conduct is inexcusable."

The purple-haired girl glared at her. "That creep was molesting me," she countered, livid as she recalled the incident with Kotsubo. "And you dare say it was for no reason," she asked as her hands transformed into icy claws. "That's what I call inexcusable."

"It is not your place to refuse us anything," the auburn-haired woman retorted haughtily, "you and your peers are to submit to our every whim."

Nekonome scowled at her conceited demeanor. She knew Ririko had completely changed since she last saw her two days before. Whereas the math teacher she'd known previously was passionate about educating students, almost to a fault, the one before Nekonome seemed to view her position only as a vehicle for power. It verified to the Newspaper Club adviser what her members had told her earlier in the day.

The sinister woman turned her attention to oldest student in the room. "And lest we possibly forget your illustrious leader," she spoke sarcastically, "Ginei Morioka. If you only were as diligent in your studies as you were in pursuing your amusing adolescent fantasies, you might've been a... noteworthy member of the student body."

The disguised werewolf's expression indicated he felt anything but complimented.

"Instead," Ririko continued in clearly feigned regret, "your little hobby came first. But then it no longer satisfied you, so you absconded with one of the female students and forcefully enacted your juvenile desires upon her the night before." Her insidious smile grew even broader. "The poor girl was so traumatized, she hasn't been seen since. Hopefully she didn't commit suicide after what you did."

"What?!" Kurumu exclaimed, and then slowly turned her head towards the club leader. "Is _that _why you didn't notice all those zombies? You were too busy in the sack?!" She immediately unsheathed her claws. "I outta tear you apart for being so selfish! It's all your fault what happened to Moka!"

"Hmph!" Yukari quipped as she regarded Ginei. "As always, you're the enemy of all women! But I never thought you'd sink this low!" She immediately brandished her wand. "Maybe I should try out some of my new incantations on you, stupid sleazy boy!"

Mizore came up to the junior, and brought her claws close to his face. "Is this true," she asked with a piercing look. "If it is, I will personally glaciate you."

The junior couldn't help but shiver in the snow girl's menacing presence, as well as from the incensed glares of his fellow club members. "Come on, guys. This is me here, you know?" He cringed in response as he felt an increased killer intent being directed at him. Clearly, he realized he'd spoken the wrong thing at the wrong time. "Look," he continued, desperately trying to placate his enraged peers, "I know I screwed up here, but that's not how it happened! Honest!"

"Ha! That's what the all say," Ririko countered triumphantly. "But in a rape case, the man's testimony is irrelevant, since they're obviously guilty."

Ginei seethed at that. Even though he knew it wasn't the truth, and knew his accuser did as well, the reactions of his club members told him they didn't seem to care. He felt like a rat on a sinking ship, with no feasible means to escape.

At that moment, Tsukune stepped forward with a determined look. "And what if it was the man that was raped," he asked sternly. "Is their testimony still irrelevant?"

"Tsukune-san," the lycan said with an awed expression. Even though he knew the human student had been hurt the most by his betrayal, he was still honored that his fellow student stood up against the accusations made against the club leader. However, Ginei felt uneasy being in the brown-haired youth's presence at that moment. He noted something quite different about his former rival. He sensed a faint but distinct dark aura about Tsukune, which he didn't posses the previous day.

The math teacher laughed uproariously. "Oh, this is too amusing. You would still defend him after what he did to your precious Moka-san?" She pouted in mock sorrow. "If only poor Yuriko Kamasutchi was so fortunate, she might not have taken her own life out of grief."

"Who," the incognito succubus asked.

"The girl that Morioka-san captured and brutally violated two nights ago," the auburn-haired woman explained. "We found her dead in her dorm room just this morning. It seems, she never recovered from that this little animal did to her." Her red lips broadened into a nefarious grin. "So now, your little friend is guilty of murder. So regardless of whether he cooperates or not, his fate has been sealed."

"Enough of this farce!" a woman's voice snapped from the doorway. "Yuriko Kamasutchi has been dead for the past five years."

Everyone turned, and saw a dark-haired woman standing three feet behind Ririko. She wore a long black skirt that ran down to her ankles. A pink laced corset graced her slender torso. Her arms were covered by somewhat battered sheer red covering that ran from her mid-bicep down to the back of her hand, encircling the base of her middle finger. A cross expression was present on her heart-shaped face, as her plucked eyebrows were furrowed together. Her light purple eyes gazed fiercely at the math teacher, and her red lips were tightly drawn.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari cried out in elation.

The older witch glanced at her fellow spellcaster. "I'm sorry that I worried you," she began with a sigh. "But it looks like I came just in time." She glared harshly at Ririko. "To expose her for the fraud that she is."

"Ruby-san," Tsukune spoke softly, amazed and grateful that his friend had returned at such a crucial moment.

"Hold on," Ginei spoke up, "how do you know Yuriko's been dead all that time?"

The dark-haired woman turned to him. "I found her tombstone in the forest. Someone cast an illusion spell to conceal it." She returned her incensed gaze to the bespectacled woman before her. "And now I see why, it was all part of the plan. You used that incident to force Giniei-san into betraying his club members, and then had the audacity to frame Akashiya-san for treason." Her youki began to flare up as she started intently at her adversary. "And now you dare accuse Morioka-san or murder, when the victim wasn't even alive in the first place? You've gone way too far this time, you won't be forgiven for your crimes."

Nekonome mewed in disgust as she looked to her former friend. "That's just like you, Ririko-san, you just never know when to quit. And then you wonder why you get in so much trouble."

"Silence!" the math teacher snapped at her, and then glared at Ruby. "You are no one to question me, I have the backing of the chairman on this case! Your accusations are meaningless!"

"Which one," Tsukune asked. "The one from the tomb who wasn't wearing his Rosario and handed the school over to Kuyou, or the one who contacted me with this," he concluded, as he motioned to his choker, "and told me Moka-san is still alive."

"What?!" the older witch exclaimed in shock as she turned to the brown-haired youth. "She's alive?"

"Yes, Ruby-san, the one in the tomb was an impostor."

Ruby gasped in realization. "Then that means," she began with a hopeful look.

"Yep," Yukari interjected, "your dismissal is now meaningless, desu!"

"How dare you!" Ririko shot back angrily. "You don't know who you brats are dealing with! All I have to do is give the word, and Kuyou-san and his men will be here! Let's see you act so brave then."

"It doesn't matter who comes to assist you!" Tsukune retorted defiantly. "Nothing can save you now! Your fate has been sealed!."

"Has it indeed," the auburn-haired woman asked, as her eyes darted towards the doorway.

At that moment, five members of the PSC entered through the doorway, four men led by one woman. The first was a young man with a moderate build and form, slick back dark brown hair and a hard look in his brown eyes. His fists were already clenched and slightly raised from his sides. Behind him to the right was an officer with a more wiry build, and short blonde hair combed to the left. His blue eyes looked intently at the scene before him, and he held a strange golden scepter in his hand, which had ornate carvings up the whole length, and a glowing sapphire embedded in its tip. Next to him was a young man with a strong yet not overly bulky physique, a dirty blonde crewcut and a nose that seemed somewhat out of alignment. In the rear was a huge man who towered over the others, his head completely shaved and an impassive look on his rugged face. His gray eyes looked down at the scene before him. In the lead was a surprisingly familiar woman with a slender physique, her long black hair bound in a low ponytail, and a stern look in her green eyes.

Tsukune looked on in shock as he recognized the leader. "Nurse-chan," he asked.

"It can't be!" Yukari declared in disbelief.

Ruby was stunned silent, her lavender eyes widened in surprise. "You mean-"

Ririko smiled wickedly, and emitted a sinister laugh. "Surprised? And just when you think you know a person, eh Aono-kun?" She gestured gracefully towards the head officer. "Allow me to introduce Agent Michiru Kawasado of the Public Safety Commission."

The younger witch groaned in chagrin. She never imagined Mako's replacement was a member of the PSC.

"I don't believe it," the human student uttered with a blank expression.

The math teacher grinned in diabolical triumph as she turned back to the undercover agent. "I trust you can take it from here," she asked expectantly.

Michiru said nothing at first, and looked backed to the officer with the scepter. "Did you get all that, Morrey-san," she asked.

"Every word," the young man replied, as he raised a glowing crystal in his left hand.

"Excellent, that's all we need."

The students looked at her with nervousness, suspicion, and anger intermixed together. Nekonome was at a loss over the whole situation, as she backed away. Ririko merely smirked at the others in triumph.

Michiru pointed towards the auburn-haired woman. "Seize her."

The match teacher was quickly broken out of her conceited stance as she looked to her accuser. "What do you think you're doing," she demanded.

"Stop treating us like we're stupid," the PSC agent replied with a stern look. "Morrey-san recorded everything that's been spoken in this room since you arrived, and now the truth has become only too apparent. You deceived Kuyou-sama and involved us in your sick little games. More than that, you've been assisting in the efforts of an impostor who's replaced the real chairman in order to further his own agenda. And because of that, an innocent girl was wrongfully incarcerated, just so you could continue with your depraved machinations."

"Nurse-chan," Tsukune said to himself.

"Say what," Ginei asked in confusion.

"What the hecht's going on," an equally baffled Kurumu asked.

"Sounds like they weren't in on the scam," Mizore commented with a wry smirk. "Will wonders never cease."

"And we will not tolerate you maing a mockery of us any longer!" the black-clad woman continued. "In the name of the sacred defenders of justice, you are under arrest!" she shouted boldly, as she pointed her slender index finger right in the auburn-haired woman's face.

Ririko looked at her in disbelief, and then threw her head back in insane laughter. The Newspaper Club was thunderstruck by what they'd witnessed. Michiri and her fellow officers looked surprised, but definitely unamused.

"You think you have power over me," the math teacher spoke mockingly. "Foolish waif, you have nothing!" She became bathed in a glossy black aura, with crackles of crimson energy shooting around her, as she began to grow in stature. "**I hope you're all taking notes,**" she spoke in a demonic dual voice, "**because I'm about to show you **_**TRUE**_** power!**"

"This isn't good!" the incognito werewolf exclaimed.

"Everyone out!" Nekonome cried out fearfully.

"Fall back!" Michiru called out, as she and her officers immediately exited the meeting room.

The club members quickly made their way out of the room, as the clubhouse began to shake from the massive aura being released inside.

* * *

Everyone ran out of the clubhouse at top speed, as bolts of black and crimson energy shot out from the windows. Suddenly, a massive explosion erupted within the clubhouse, as pieces of debris flew in all directions and littered the area around them. As it ensued, a colossal shape sprung forth from the explosion, flew over their heads and landed behind them, resulting in a powerful tremor and shook the area around them. The smaller witch quickly lost her balance and fell onto the ground, but the incognito succubus quickly ran to her side.

"Are you alright, Yukari-chan," she asked.

The child prodigy looked up with a fearful but elated smile. "I am now, thanks Kurumu-san."

"Guys," Mizore called out, "we got trouble. **Big** trouble."

They rejoined the others, and saw a titanic creature looming over them. Tsukune and Mizore recognized it as Ririko in her full lamia form, but far more imposing. Her torso was four times its usual size, which made her tail immesurably longer. Only a pair of red cups protected her questionable modesty, and she peered down at them with a demented look in her olive-colored eyes, hidden behind her greatly enlarged glasses.

The colossal monster threw her head back and laughed in unholy delight. Her inhuman voice had become booming and more powerful. Clearly she looked was intoxicated over her newfound prowess. "_**Yes,**_" she began, "_**this is the ultimate guidance.**_" She looked down at the Newspaper Club and the PSC members gathered before her. "_**Puny worms, you shall have the honor of being the recipients, of the education and guidance of Lord Dracula!**_" She laughed in megalomaniacal ecstasy.

Nekonome mewed in sheer terror, aghast at what her former friend had become. She quickly scurried out of harm's way and sought any cover she could've found.

The incognito succubus shook with rage as she looked up at her enemy. "This is what you call education," she asked vehemently. "This is what you call guidance?!" As her aura flared up, the ground around the gigantic Ririko began to tremble.

"_**What is this,**_" the transformed lamia asked warily as she sensed a new power had begun to awaken.

"You toyed with our lives just to get back at Moka!" Kurumu continued in her rage. "You're no teacher, you're nothing but a demon that cares only about power!" She glared hatefully at her enemy, as her wings and tail emerged. "_**THERE'S NOTHING I WANT TO LEARN FROM YOU!!**_" She threw her clawed hands up, and a slew of thick vines burst out of the ground around Ririko. The monstrous teacher looked about in fear and confusion, taken aback by the display of power. Kurumu brought her claws close together, and the vines constricted around the enormous lamia, who began to struggle with her binds.

"I don't want to learn anything from you, either!" Mizore called out, as she created a large sphere of ice between her own claws. "Eat this!" She hurled the huge frozen orb into the air with her youki, and it smashed the distracted lamia flush in the face. The orb shattered on impact, and the inhuman creature reeled back, significantly injured from the attack.

"Bulls-eye, desu!" Yukari cried out happily. "And here's one from me, you oversized four-eyed freak!" she called out as she raised her wand aloft. "_**HAPPY HEART!!**_" A large swarm of hundreds of winged tarot cards appeared and rained down on the enormous beast. Individually, they might've been dismissed, but as a group assault, they began to inflict a multitude of wounds over the lamia's huge body. "That's what you get for messing with people's minds, desu!"

"Come forth, my minions!" Ruby called out as he raised her wand. The jewel in the center glowed brightly, and a flock of crows appeared behind her. The swarm of black birds streaked towards the huge monster and assailed her with their beaks and talons.

The colossal Ririko growled in aggravation from her opponents' resistance. She lashed out with her let arm, which dispelled the familiars and tarot cards assailing her. "_**You miserable insects!**_" she snarled.

"Move it!" Kurumu called out as she saw her enemy's huge tail began to rise from the ground behind her.

The Newspaper Club scattered, as the lamia's tail smashed down into the area where they once were, creating a miniature tremor which shook the ground for several seconds. It rose up again, and revealed a huge indentation where it had struck.

"That would've hurt!" Mizore exclaimed with a startled gaze. Even though she tried to be low-key, the killer intent she felt from the attack was only too obvious.

"Hurt?!" Kurumu shot back. "That would've squashed us flat!"

"Hey Broadzilla!" a cocky male voice called out.

Ririko glared down to her right, and saw the sprinting form of Ginei Morioka beside her.

"Catch me if you can!" the lycan proclaimed mockingly.

"_**Annoying pest!**_" She reared back with her huge yet delicate right hand, and lashed out at the club leader. Ginei quickly reversed direction in mid-step and Rirko's attack completely missed its target.

"Too slow!" the junior boasted. He leaped into the air, and assumed his true form in mid-flight. He quickly decorated Ririko's face with a flurry of hard punches that were too fast to follow with the naked eye. He finished up with a high kick, and her head forcefully snapped back. As she recovered from the attack, Ginei descended back to earth and landed on his wolven feet. "You've gotten way too big for your britches, sensei!" he spoke challengingly. "It's time to cut you down to size!"

"I've seen enough of this," Michiru growled as she pointed towards the enormous monster before them. "Public Safety Commission, take her down!" A shadowy aura surrounded her, as her body grew larger and hunched over. Soon her entire body became like a shadow, as it assumed a sizable four-legged form. Soon her body became fully solid again, and revealed her as a monstrous-looking hound, four feet at the shoulder, glowing green eyes, and a fully fanged maw. The transformed Michiru was surrounded by a shadowy aura, as she snarled viciously at her enemy.

"[Alright!]" the officer with the slicked back hair exclaimed, and then his body grew until he burst out of his uniform, revealing himself as a huge bipedal turtle-like creature with thick limbs, a huge spiked shell, as well as taloned hands and feet. "[Let's show this broad how we do things down in Brooklyn!]" he boasted in a rough voice.

The officer with the golden scepter raised it aloft, and a strange yellowish aura surrounded him. His uniform was replaced by an arcane purple robe, bound by a silver sash. The most startling aspect about his transformation was his head, as it turned into a miniature squid. "[You're the only one who lives there!]" he shot back. "[And stop speaking English! No one understands you!]"

"[Why, you do!]"

"[That's besides the point!]"

The rugged student with the crewcut also initiated his transformation. His stature increased, and his legs became double-jointed. His feet and hands became clawed. He burst out of his black long coat, revealing a powerful physique covered in golden fur. His humanoid visage became more feline, until it resembled that of a wild jaguar. "I'm gonna knock your block off for flunking me last year!" he shouted, as he threw several well-honed punches in preparation.

The last member of the unit simply roared, as he burst out of his uniform and revealed himself as a towering two-legged bearlike monster, which dwarfed the rest of his fellow officers.

"_**Oh, how amusing,**_" Ririko commented at the transformed officers. "_**The little toy soldiers dare defy their masters? Ha! You fools have served your purpose. We have no further use for you!**_" She looked down disdainfully at the demonic hound that stood in her massive shadow. She raised her hand aloft in a striking position.

"Look out, Nurse-chan!" Yukari called out.

The transformed Michiru appeared to sink into the ground without disturbing it as Ririko's hand came crashing down. The entire group was knocked into the air two feet and then landed gracefully on the ground from the force of the attack.

The enormous lamia raised her hand and curiously looked down. Even though their was a large hand-shaped mark from where she struck, there was no sign of a body. "_**What,**_" she asked in bewilderment. Suddenly, the monstrous canine leaped out of the ground as if it was water, and latched its fangs into Ririko's left shoulder, as her claws raked against her large torso. The math teacher cried out in pain as she felt her enemy digging into her flesh.

"That's our cue, Grigorev-san!" the werejaguar called out as he leaped into the air and landed feet first on the bearlike monster's shoulders, who growled in response.

The inhuman sorcerer waved his wand, and chanted in a bizarre tongue no one understood. "_**YOUKIUS AUGMENTUS!!**_" A strange purplish aura covered their side of the battlefield, which infused them with greater strength.

"Launch me!" the feline monster shouted, and the werebear bent its knees, and leaped into the air with his compatriot still on his shoulders.

"[Sock her a good one, Lester!]" the huge reptilian creature called out.

The werejaguar leaped off his fellow officer's shoulders and streaked towards the lamia, who was struggling to remove Michiru from her shoulder. He concentrated the infused power his spellcasting comrade had given him into his right fist, which was encased in a large sphere of youki. "You're wide open!" he called out. "_**PRIMAL PUNCH!!**_" He loaded with a massive right cross straight between Ririko's eyes, resulting in a substantial explosion of demonic energy. The huge lamia reeled back from the attack, while the shadow hound released its grip and bounded back to the ground. The feline beast landed gracefully on the ground.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared. Ririko soon came into view, her left shoulder gouged noticeably and discernable wounds from Michiru's claws. She leaned over slightly, as she covered the space between her eyes. A few moments later, a cracking noise came from her direction. Everyone looked up, and saw both lenses of her glasses cracked and shattered, as shards of glass rained down to the ground in front of her, leaving only empty frames behind. An incensed hiss came from her, as she removed her ruined glasses. With a simple pinch, the frame between her fingers was crushed, and quickly discarded on the ground. She opened her olive-colored eyes, which amazingly had gotten no shards of glass stuck in them. She bared her teeth in barely controlled rage as she glared hatefully at them. "_**You're going to regret that,**_" she snarled in between clenched teeth. Her eyes began to glow an ominous shade of red, as her youki began to seethe within her.

"**Move!**" Kurumu shouted, and everyone scampered away. A split second later, two blazing red beams shot from Ririko's eyes and struck the ground below, resulting in an explosion of horrific youki. A sizable crater was left behind after the attack.

"Whoa!" Ginei exclaimed as he looked at the smoking hole behind him. "That was too close!"

"Looks like we got her mad, desu!" Yukari interjected, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't be surprised, Yukari-chan," Ruby spoke up as she came beside her. "Now that her ruse has been exposed, her only course of action is to silence us permanently." She furrowed her plucked brows together. "Though I would've never imagined she'd actually sell her soul to Dracula just to get back at Moka-san."

Ririko turned her attention to the PSC officers gathered on another side of the battlefield.

"**Scatter!**" Michiru growled in her bestial voice as she saw her enemy's eyes begin to glow again.

The two ferals and the squid-headed mage quickly dashed out of harm's way. However, the slow-moving turtlelike monster was petrified when he realized he was directly in Ririko's line of sight.

"**Sheldon-san!**" the shadow hound called out.

The reptilian beast cringed, and instinctively turned around. A split second later, two powerful crimson lasers struck him flush in the back, which knocked him hard on the ground.

The mage quickly ran to his fallen comrade's side. "[Sheldon-san, are you alright?]"

The huge turtle monster groaned in pain, as smoke rose from his wounded shell. "[Man, that was worse than the time that taxicab hit me,]" he remarked through his pain. "[Officer down.]"

"_**Oh, how delightful,**_" the towering lamia commented with an amused grin, "_**I think I've found my first meal.**_" Her huge tail rose up, and she brought her flower-like end into view. She opened it several times and she looked hungrily at the fallen Sheldon. "_**Tonight I dine on turtle soup,**_" she spoke ominously, as the end of her tail reared back and opened.

Suddenly, Michiru leaped out of the shadow Ririko made with her tail and pounced on its underside. The madwoman screamed in pain and aggravation as she encountered further resistance. She looked to her tail, and saw the monstrous hound digging its claws into her protective scales. "_**Meddling insect,**_" the lamia growled, as she raised her tail slightly.

"**Nurse-chan!**" the human student cried out, and immediately ran towards her.

"**Tsukune, no!**" Kurumu called out, only to watch as Ririko's huge tail came crashing down. The worst part was the brown-haired youth was caught underneath, and disappeared under the beast's tail. "_**TSUKUUUUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**_" she screamed as her Mate of Fate had apparently been crushed by their enormous enemy.

"_**TSUKUNE-SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!**_" Yukari cried out, as tears ran from her violet eyes.

"_**AONO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!**_" Nekonome shrieked from behind the wreckage of the clubhouse.

"**Kawasado-san!!**" the inhuman wizard shouted, his eyes wide in horror.

The lamia chuckled to herself, a pleased expression on her face. "_**How touching, the foolish little human sacrificing himself trying to save his enemy. Heh, what a waste. Such valor only leads to death, it's the consequence of opposing Lord Dracula.**_"

The girls looked stunned that their close friend had apparently been killed. On the other side, the PSC members mourned the loss of one of their own.

Suddenly, a surge of youki erupted from under Ririko's tail, which surprised the gargantuan lamia. It was soon followed by slight movement.

"You have no right," a muffled voice spoke, "calling Nurse-chan an enemy. Unlike Kuyou, she actually does fight for justice." The section of the monster's tail that had supposedly crushed its two victims was involuntarily raised into the air. Underneath, they saw the bestial form of Michiru, still clung to the underside, as she was being pushed up by Tsukune, who straightened up in the small crevice made by Ririko's tail, as he was bathed in a crimson aura. "Which is more than I can say for you!" he proclaimed boldly. "An uncaring demon who only fights for herself!"

"No freakin' way," the werejaguar said in disbelief.

"Impossible," the inhuman mage interjected.

The monstrous turtle looked at the scene before him. "[Yer kiddin' me, she must weigh a few tons or so.]"

Yukari chuckled once she heard that. "Yes, that's a lot of dead weight to hold up. Tsukune-san is so cool! Moka-san is just as cool! We'll make the perfect family unit, desu."

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Mizore interjected. "We need to finish clobbering this waste of space first."

Tsukune's aura flared even more violently, as his jacket, shirt, and tie were disintegrated by his youki. His eyes glowed red, and his incisors had lengthened into deadly fangs. He callously pushed Ririko's huge tail aside, and Michiru quickly bounded off before it landed on the ground. The lamia's face became flush with shock, aghast that her supposed victims had survived.

"You have abused your power as a teacher for too long!" the hybrid youth declared as he rose into the air. "I won't let you destroy any more lives just for your amusement!"

The madwoman's visible fear gave way to anger. "_**You dare challenge me?!**_" she asked in a spiteful voice. "_**Very well, I won't play nice with you anymore, Tsukune Aono.**_" A malefic aura surrounded her, as crackling black and crimson energy was concentrated into her humongous tail.

"What are you doing, Tsukune?!" Kurumu called out from the ground. "Get out of the way!"

"Tsukune-san, no!" Ruby called out. "Don't be reckless!"

"_**It's far too late for that,**_" Ririko spoke with a sadistic grin. "_**Class is over for you!**_" she shouted to Tsukune, as her aimed her energized tail right at the hovering youth before her. "_**DESTRUCTION RAY!!**_" The end of her tail opened up, and a colossal beam of crimson energy shot forth into Tsukune. He tried to block the attack with his youki, but with the inhibition of the seal, it wasn't enough to protect him, and he was blasted back into the wreckage of the clubhouse.

"_**TSUKUUUUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**_" the succubus wailed as the hybrid student crashed into the ruined clubhouse behind them. Her entire body trembled, as her grief was replaced with demonic rage. "Oh, that is it," she uttered through her anger, as she spun around and took to the skies. "_**NO MORE MERCY FOR YOU!!**_"

"_**Ha! Weak threats from an unworthy opponent,**_" the lamia countered haughtily. Her eyes glowed red as the succubus drew near.

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari called out from the ground. "Watch out!"

The winged student quickly dove down as Ririko fired her laser attack. The enormous monster got sight of her again, and lashed out with her own claws. However, her immense size interfered with her speed and she missed badly, but her sadistic expression indicated he was indifferent to that fact.

At that moment, Ruby also took to the skies, and raised her staff aloft. "_**OBSCURE!!**_" she shouted, as a wave of crow feathers appeared around the lamia's head, interfering with her field of view.

"_**Argh, you miserable pests,**_" Ririko growled in contempt, as she attempted to dispel the feathers with her hands.

"Okay!" Lester called out. "Is everyone ready?"

"[Sure thing!]" Sheldon replied.

Grigorev merely growled.

The werejaguar turned back to the mage. "Alright, do it, Morrey-san!"

"_**ENILUS OPMARIN TOU!!**_" the inhuman sorcerer called out, and a round disk of orange youki appeared before him.

"[My turn!]" Sheldon boasted, and he climbed onto the disk. It propelled him like a rocket towards the gargantuan lamia. He turned in mid-flight and slammed backfirst into Ririko's torso, which drove his spikes into her stomach.

The huge bearlike creature leaped onto the disk, and was also launched towards his enemy. He somersaulted rapidly and slammed right into his comrade, which drove his spikes deeper into Ririko's soft flesh. The lamia growled in agony from the dual assault.

"I'll finish this!" the werejaguar called out, as he jumped onto the disk and was shot up towards the staggered monster. He reared back with his right fist and unloaded with a powerful uppercut to Ririko's chin, which sent her reeling back in pain.

Grigorev quickly extracted his fellow officer from the demented math teacher and they both landed on the ground.

"We're not done with you yet!" Kurumu shouted as she flew in and slashed the lamia across the face with her claws. She repeated the process for the other side of her face, and then raked straight down the front of her torso, creating several huge gashes down Ririko's body.

"Are you ready, Yukari-chan," the snow girl asked.

"Sure thing, Mizore-san!" the witch replied happily. She raised her wand in the air, and a fire hydrant appeared on the ground. The purple-haired girl struck the top with her claws, and a geyser of water erupted from the broken hydrant. She immediately stuck her icy claws inside the spray of water, and created a fierce deluge of both water and icy spears, which bombarded the badly wounded Ririko.

"Your days of evil and deception are over!" Ruby proclaimed to the injured lamia, and raised her staff into the air. "_**BEGONE!!**_" A huge bolt of lightning came crashing down on Ririko, and combined with her drenched body, made the attack even more powerful. The older witch watched as her enemy writhed in obvious pain.

Suddenly, Ririko regained her senses, and flailed her arms to the side in rage. "_**ENOUGH OF THIS!!**_" she shouted, as crackling energy was being channeled into her tail.

"[Uh oh]," the huge turtlelike creature exclaimed, "[not good!]"

"Hurry, Morrey-san!" Michiru called out.

The wizard nodded, and made a quick chant, as his aura surrounded him. He then raised his staff into the air. "_**YOUKIUS WARDOS!!**_" he shouted, as a large dome-shaped barrier appeared over the group.

Ruby looked startled at what she'd witnessed. "He can create barriers," she asked in surprise.

"You think it'll hold," Kurumu asked in concern.

The older witch looked back towards their enemy. "I think we're about to find out! Move!"

Both youkai flew out of harm's way.

"_**DIE, PUNY INSECTS!!**_" Ririko roared in her booming, demonic voice, as her tail rose into position. "_**DESTRUCTION RAY!!**_" She unleashed another powerful crimson laser, only it struck the ground beside the barrier. She then moved her tail across, and the beam followed accordingly, as it cleaved a path across the ground. It began to pass over the dome, which immediately began to crack under the pressure. After a few seconds, the barrier was destroyed, and a huge explosion erupted. The beam continued to carve the ground beside it before it finally ceased.

Ruby and Kurumu looked down at the devastation before them. When the explosion subsided, they saw their friends and the PSC officers on the ground, their bodies severely wounded from Ririko's attack. They'd all involuntarily reverted to their human forms, and none of them seemed to be moving.

"No," the older witch spoke with a blank look, "it can't be." Her trembling hands came up to her face as she saw the form of her fallen sister. "_**YUKARI-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!**_"

"Yukari-chan!" the succubus spoke in horror, "Mizore-chan! No, this can't be!"

A sinister chuckle came from behind the winged youkai. They looked over their shoulders, and saw the towering form of Kagome Ririko, a triumphant look on her battered face.

"_**Now do you understand,**_" she asked in a taunting voice. "_**No matter how hard you struggle, you will always be beneath me. A student is meant to obey their teacher.**_" She laughed mockingly at the pair, despite her grievous wounds.

At that moment, the sound of movement came from the ruins of the clubhouse. Ririko looked forth, and saw pieces of debris being moved aside. A few moments later, the wounded form of Tsukune arose from the wreckage, breathing heavily as he pushed a large piece of the roof off his back.

"_**Impossible,**_" the lamia spoke in disbelief, "_**no mere human could've survived that!**_"

"You say we live only to serve you," the wounded youth began boldly, "yet the only person you serve is yourself! Is it any wonder Moka-san detested you so much!" He raised his determined face towards his enemy. "A selfish person like you has no right being a teacher!" he declared, as his youki flared up once more.

"_**How dare you!**_" the madwoman snapped indignantly. "_**I have given my entire life to teaching, and THIS is the thanks I get?! You ungrateful curs shall ALL DIE for your insolence!**_"

"No, Ririko! I won't let you destroy any more lives! I will put an end to your evil," he proclaimed as he rose up into the air, "_**HERE AND NOW!!**_"

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed, enthralled by his aura and courage. She knew it was different from earlier in the day, when he was driven by hatred alone. But in that moment, she saw him using his power to defend them against the evil Ririko, who tried to destroy the Newspaper Club just to eliminate Moka. The succubus felt her heart bursting with affection for the courageous youth who defied the corrupt ways of the supposed powers that be.

"_**Impudent worm,**_" the lamia growled, "_**I will crush you the same way I crushed Moka Akashiya!**_"

"Your transient power has blinded you!" Tsukune shot back. "There's no way Moka-san could ever lose," he continued as began to fly towards his enemy, "_**TO A LESSER BEING LIKE YOU!!**_"

Consumed by rage, Ririko's eyes glowed an ominous shade of black, and she fired two large black lasers at the approaching hybrid.

Tsukune felt the black beams assailing his aura and pushed forward regardless, albeit more slowly. The enraged lamia poured more energy into her attack, as she thought only of murdering the student who challenged her position as a teacher. The hybrid youth soon brought his hands out to push the beams back. He sensed a hint of desperation from his enemy as he drew near. Finally, he manage to push the beams right back into Ririko's eyes. An explosion of youki came from under his hands, and he watched as the lamia reeled back in pain, covering her eyes with her hands. Tsukune had an awful idea of what had happened, but under the current circumstances, he saw little reason to empathize with her.

"**This is the end!**" the hybrid youth shouted, as he concentrated all his youki into his right fist. "_**KNOW YOUR PLACE!!**_" he screamed, as he unleashed a powerful aura enhanced blow right to the stricken monster's forehead. The force of the blow actually sent the enormous creature sailing through the air, and she landed hard on the ground sixty feet away. Her massive body skidded another fifteen feet, kicking up a huge dustcloud in its wake. Tsukune looked towards the cloud, as it slowly dissipated. It soon revealed the fallen form of the math teacher, lying prone on the ground almost eighty feet from where she was previously.

"This can't be," Ririko spoke weakly, her voice losing its powerful quality. "Lord Dracula." After that, she passed out on the ground where she laid. Suddenly, a massive cloud of black smoke arose from her body. Once it had subsided, they saw the auburn-haired woman in her human form, unconscious on the ground.

The hybrid student sighed to himself, and bowed his head. "It's over," he said in a low voice, and then slowly descended back to earth.

"Tsukune!" a girl's voice called out from above, followed by a whooshing sound. The brown-haired youth turned around, and saw Kurumu diving towards him, her arms outstretched. Before he could've reacted, the succubus quickly wrapped her arms around him, and tightly pressed her body against him. "Oh Tsukune," she began in an elated voice, "you were so magnificent. More than magnificent. I'm so proud of you for putting down that oversized bimbo Ririko," she continued breathlessly, and began to rub the front of the brown-haired youth torso with her own, "I can't tell how any times I've felt humiliated by that conceited woman. But it's over now, right Tsukune? We'll never have to worry about her making people feel inferior again. Oh, I think I've fallen for you all over again. I'm sure you're even more magnificent in other areas, Tsukune."

The human student tried hard not to blush, but had an inkling of what the cyan-haired girl meant. "Um, yes," he began tentatively, "I'm, glad you feel that way." He tried to remain cohorent, and though he'd been ravished by Kurumu before, it was never without his shirt. "Um, we really need to check on our friends."

The succubus stopped her motions, and emitted a deep sigh, which pressed her large chest even tighter against Tsukune. "I know," she conceded, "I just, wanted you to know how I feel." She looked deep into his brown eyes. "My precious Mate of Fate." She released her hold, and walked over to the others.

The human student watched her depart from his personal space, and he narrowed his eyes, as his sclera turned black. "_Who does she think she is to try and seduce me,_" he thought to himself, "_that pixie had best watch her step, if she knows what's good for her._" He winced at the thought, and shook his head vigorously. "_No! I don't want to hurt Kurumu-chan. But, once I make my choice, I might do that anyway._" He sighed to himself. "_But never out of hate, she is not my enemy._" His eyes opened a crack, and his sclera had darkened once more. "_Still, the fact that her inner power has awakened makes her more useful. Perhaps I can let her entertain me a little while longer._" He groaned aloud in his mental conflict. "_No! She is not a toy, she's my friend! I will not use my friends as tools, like Dracula does!_"

"Tsukune," Kurumu's voice asked from afar.

The brown-haired youth was broken out of his train of thought. "Coming!" he replied as he returned to her side.

From behind the wreackage of the clubhouse, Nekonome finally emerged. She timidly went forward to rejoin the others. She was horrified by the scene before her. She saw her precious club members lying in a heap, along with the student police officers who'd come to apprehend Ririko for her deceptions. It brought back horrible memories of two years before, when the Newspaper Club was all but destroyed by the PSC for speaking out against them in print. She found it ironic, that the two factions were on the same side, if only for a moment.

A pained groan came from the pile of bodies before her. She soon saw the officer with the golden scepter had begun to stir. She hesitantly walked over, and knelt by his side. "Are, are you alright, officer," she asked in a shaky voice.

The mage groaned as he slowly began to push himself off the ground. "That was horrible," he began. "I've never fought against such an enemy before." He got to one knee, and used his scepter to steady himself. "Even the four kings would've had to struggle against that thing."

Another groan came from the officers' side, and the student with the slicked back hair slowly sat up. "[Man, what a nightmare,]" he said in his own language. "[This is why I hate math class.]"

The feline teacher mewed to herself as she regarded him. "[At least you're still alive, Sheldon-san,]" she replied.

He sat up completely when he heard his own language. He looekd up and saw Nekonome beside him. "[Hey teach, what're you doin' out here?]"

The blonde woman crinkled her nose at that. "[Sheldon-san, how many times do I have to tell you to call me, 'sensei?'"]

"[Aw, come on, teach. Enough with the honorifics, it's Bruno, for crying out loud. Can't stand it when people go san, chan, ichiban, egg foo yan-]"

"[That's Chinese,]" Nekonome interrupted.

"[Whateva.]"

At that moment, the incognito werejaguar regained consciousness and sat up. "She'd better be dead, otherwise I'm gonna be really upset."

"Hey!" the feline teacher snapped. "That's no way to speak of a teacher!"

The officer with the blonde crewcut gave her a withering look. "If you knew half of the crap she put me through, you'd understand. We should've taken her down long ago."

The largest of the officers growled irritably as he regained consciousness.

"Yeah, what Grigorev-san said."

Nekonome mewed in chagrin, as her ears drooped accordingly.

Michiru groaned weakly and finally awakened. "Is it over," she asked.

The mage looked back to his fellow officer. "Yes, Kawasado-san. Kagome Ririko has been neutralized. The monstrous power she once wielded has vanished."

The undercover agent managed a weak smile. "That's good to hear. Finally, justice has been served."

Morrey bowed his head. "But Kawasado-san, what about what the Newspaper Club said? What if Kuyou-sama is involved in this conspiracy?"

"I don't want to believe it, either," the presumed nurse replied with a troubled look as she got to one knee. "But after what happened during last night's operations, I fear something terrible has happened to Kuyou-sama. And I dare say that was all part of the enemy's plan, which involved Ririko seeking our aid the day before." She scowled as she remembered what happened in the Tomb of Wisdom. She beileved Ririko was privy to what occurred, and that made her seek her capture.

"Oh, that was painful," came a weary girl's voice. "There's no place in this school for Dracula's power, desu."

"Tell me about it," came a second voice. "Moka-san at her worst was never so drunk with power."

"Ouch," a male voice spoke painfully, "and I thought I couldn't hate Ririko-sensei any more. But now I do, will wonders never cease."

Nekonome turned, and saw her club members had finally regained consciousness. "Gin-kun, Sendo-san, Shirayuki-san," she said gratefully as she rejoined them, "thank goodness you've awakened."

Yukari groaned to herself as she lowered her gaze, which caused the brim of her hat to conceal her eyes. "I tried to reinforce the barrier with my magic," she began, "but it still wasn't strong enough." She sighed mournfully at her failure.

"Yukari-chan!" a young woman's voice cried out. A split second later, the witch found herself embraced tightly by Kurumu. "Oh Yukari-chan, I was afraid we'd lost all of you. That was so terrifying. I had no idea Ririko could've been such a monster."

The smaller girl felt the incognito succubus trembling as she held her, so she knew she was being sincere. "I know, Kurumu-san. It seems Dracula brings out the worst in people, even more so in youkai. We have to stop him from destroying the school!"

"How are we gonna do that," Mizore asked dubiously. "We saw how strong Ririko was, do we really have a chance the big man himself?"

"We have to, Mizore-chan," Tsukune spoke up as he rejoined them. "Unless Dracula is stopped, the school will be destroyed. And he won't stop here, he won't stop until he cloaks the whole world in darkness."

"Um, are you alright, Tsukune," the snow girl asked with a suspicious look.

The human student sighed gravely. "There's no time to explain, we need to find the chairman, and Moka-san. Only then can we focus on fighting Dracula."

The purple-haired girl frowned slightly. "I hate to break this to you, Tsukune, but we're in no condition to be fighting anyone right now. Ririko really pounded us back there, we need to recover first."

"I'm afraid there's no time for that," a woman's voice spoke up.

The club members turned, and saw Michiru standing before them.

"Nurse-chan," Tsukune spoke softly.

"Unless we locate the real chairman immediately," she began seriously, "the school could very well descend into anarchy. We need him to maintain order in the school."

"And how do we know you weren't the ones who locked him up in the first place," Ginei asked with a deep scowl. "Seems like you PSC clowns are on cloud nine right now. With the chairman gone, Kuyou gets to rule with an iron fist, just like he's always wanted."

"No!" Michiru countered. "The Kuyou-sama I know would've never assisted in such an insidious plot, especially if it endangered the chairman."

"Then you don't know him at all!" the incognito werewolf retorted heatedly. "Kuyou only cares about power, that's been his way ever since I first met him three years back. That idiot think opposing him is the same as opposing the school. And now he has everything he wants, who cares how he got it?!"

Lester immediately got in Ginei's face. "Watch your mouth, Morioka!" he snapped. "Unless you'd like to be locked up, you'd better start showing us some repsect. We're the law around here."

The club leader lashed out and tightly grabbed his accuser's throat. "Don't you dare talk to me about respect, you facetious bastard!" he retorted in uncharacteristic rage. "You PSC sickos have destroyed everything and everyone I cared about for the past three years! You scumbags have given me _**NO REASON**_ to respect you!"

"_**ENOUGH!!**_" Michiru shouted at the two. "Morioka, release him, now!"

"Or else what," Ginei retorted with a disgusted look. "Bad enough you clowns tricked me into betraying my club, what else are you gonna take?!"

"Please, Gin-kun," Nekonome pleaded, "this won't solve anything. It definitely won't bring your friends back."

The incognito werewolf growled, and the hurled the officer back to his comrades. The largest of the four looked menacingly at Ginei, who gave him an unrepentant glare. The club leader turned and began to walk away in a huff.

"Senpai," Tsukune asked, "where are you going?"

"As far away from these murderers as I can," the junior replied sullenly without looking back. "You should do the same, Tsukune-san, they might try to execute you again."

"And why would we do that under these circumstances," Michiru asked irritably.

"That's why."

The undercover agent frowned deeply at his implication as she watched Ginei walk from the ruined clubhouse. The notion that the PSC executed people for no reason infuriated her. But after what they'd heard in the clubhouse meeting room, she began to wonder about the views of her order, especially its hierarchy.

"Gin-senpai," the cyan-haired girl spoke sadly.

"Let him go, Kurumu-chan," the human student spoke beside her. "We can't force him to trust the same people who killed all his friends."

The succubus looked away. "I know, but-" She sniffled to herself, appalled by what had occurred.

Michiru looked gravely to them, and then turned her attention back to her fellow officers. "You people need to simmer down as well," she began in a firm voice. "And get presentable, more than half of you are out of uniform!"

Bruno and Grigorev immediately winced in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Lester spoke with a nervous smile, even though he was somewhat more presentable, "we'll get right on it."

"This way," Morrey interjected, and he led them into the forest.

The presumed nurse crinkled her nose, and then turned back to the Newspaper Club.

"Please forgive their, somewhat abrasive behavior. Most of them are first years who don't know the whole truth about what happened to your club."

"I bet," the incognito succubus remarked sourly, "it's no surprise Kuyou would twist the facts around to suit him."

"But we have bigger problems now," the older witch spoke up, "unless we find the real chairman and stop that impostor, we could be seeing a repeat of the cafeteria riot, on a much larger scale."

Tsukune gasped and turned to her. "What do you mean, Ruby-san?"

"Think of how many students witnessed this from the academy. I'm sure some of them heard Ririko proclaiming her allegiance to Dracula. If one member of the faculty has taken his side."

The brown-haired youth winced in response. "They might think they all have," he added, "and the PSC as well." He gasped as horrible thought came to him, and he stiffened in response. "The whole school could be destroyed. Is this what he meant by history repeating itself?"

"What who meant, Tsukune-san," Yukari asked curiously.

The human student stammered for several seconds. "It's nothing," he finally managed, "really."

"Hold on, Toujyou-san," Michiru spoke up, "are you saying they planned to make the Public Safety Commission take the fall for this debacle?"

"It wouldn't surpise me, that's how they've always had the upper hand, by turning us against one another."

The younger witch groaned in response. "It's Ceasar's favorite strategy," she interjected, "divide and conquer, desu."

At that moment, the four officers had returned, clad in their full uniforms.

"Much better," Michiru noted with an approving smile. "Morrey-san, fix everyone up, would you? There's no time to waste."

"Yes, Kawasado-san." He waved his wand in the air in a graceful pattern, and then raised it aloft. "_**YOUKIUS RESTRIOSIS!!**_" A strange yet soothing levender aura descended upon them and the Newspaper Club. They felt the magical energy mending their more serious injuries, as wounds closed up and broken bones were mended. It a few moments, the two group were completely healed, with virtually no evidence that they'd ever been in such a dreadful battle.

"Whoa," Kurumu spoke in awe.

"Cool!" Yukari exclaimed. "I need to learn that spell, desu!"

"I didn't know there were spells like that in real life," Mizore noted.

"Yeah," Tsukune noted, "glad he was on our side."

The undercover agent nodded in approval. "Excellent work, Morrey-san. Procure the criminal and prepare to return to base."

The blonde officer bowed reverently. He was about to head towards Ririko's body, but then stopped and faced Michiru again. "Kawasado-san," he began nervously, "what if they're right? What if Kuyou-sama was involved with this plot?"

"Get real!" Lester shot back. "Kuyou-sama is no traitor! He's our leader, he'd never sell out to Dracula! You wanna get locked up for questioning him?"

The largest of the four officers growled irritably.

"Yeah, Grigorev-san agrees with me," the incognito werejaguar added, as he jerked his thumb over his finger towards his comrade.

"You think **I** want to believe that," Michiru asked her peers. "But after last night." She shivered for a moment. "I dare say we should be cautious around him, and possibly the other kings as well."

"[What did she say,]" Sheldon asked in English.

"[She said she thinks something's wrong with Kuyou-sama,]" Morrey replied accordingly.

"[Sheah right, he ain't on the take, not like this broad!]" he declared as she scowled at the fallen form of Ririko.

"[No one wants to think that, but there's something really evil at work here. I can feel it.]"

"[Ya don't say. Huh, man we're gonna have a serious Q & A session with her. I'll beat a confession out of her, just like my old man does back home.]"

The mage shook his head vigorously, and then headed towards Ririko along with the others.

Michiru then turned back to the Newspaper Club. "Now then," she began, "since the traitor has been neutralized, how shall we go about finding the chairman?"

"Yes, Tsukune," the snow girl spoke, as she popped up behind him, "tell us your brilliant plan."

The brown-haired youth cringed as he felt a cold chill had run up his spine. He nervously looked behind him. "Why are you asking me, Mizore-chan?"

"Because you said the chairman would lead the way. How can he do that if he's not even here?"

The human student struggled to come up with an answer.

"There's no need to worry," Ruby spoke up with a knowing smile, "the chairman has already provided the means for locating him."

"He has," Tsukune asked in surprise.

"Yes, 'I shall lead the way,'" she replied. "That choker you wear is called the Eye of Mikogami, an artifact he created, possibly for such an occasion. He used it to see through your eyes during the past two days, and now that you've made contact with him, it'll lead us right to him."

Kurumu and Mizore glared at her. "When were you going to tell us this," the cyan-haired girl asked irritably.

"I didn't know myself at first," the older witch said defensively, "but now, everything has become clear." She turned to the boy. "Tsukune, since the Eye is bound to you, it'll only respond to your voice. Order it to lead us to the chairman." She leaned over slightly and closed her eyes. "And you can order me any way you like."

Tsukune laughed nervously, while wisps of black steam rose up from the shoulders of the succubus and the snow girl as they threw murderous looks at the older witch.

"Okay," the brown-haired youth began warily, "lead us to the chairman."

There was no reaction from the choker.

"Um, lead to the chairman, please? Pretty please?"

A faint breeze blew through the area.

"Oh, come on, here! You're supposed to lead us to the chairman, work with me here! What the hecht do you want from me, blood?"

"I am not seeing this," Kurumu grumbled.

"Maybe he is losing his mind," Mizore commented.

"He definitely doesn't know how to work with magical talismans," Yukari added.

"Listen you!" Tsukune snapped. "I'm not gonna just stand here and be humiliated by a stupid accessory! I'm talking to you, Eye of Mikogami! Lead us to the chairman now!"

Suddenly, a thin ivory beam shot from the eyepiece and streaked deep into the northern forest.

"Whoa," Mizore remarked with a blank look.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu exclaimed joyfully. "My Tsukune did it! He is so awesome," she continued, as she took hold of his arm and pressed it into her chest, "my precious Mate of Fate." Suddenly, a familiar metal object smashed her in the back of the head, and she involuntarily released Tsukune fell back onto the ground.

"You shameless cow!" Yukari snapped. "Stop exploiting my Tsukune in a moment of weakness! Have you no honor?" She soon found herself encased in ice.

"Say what you will," Mizore remarked, "victory is all that matters." He placed her cold hands on the young man's shoulders. "Right, Tsukune?"

Michiru growled irritably. "Enough with the petty harem antics," she commented sourly. "We need to find Mikogami-sama **now,** save the bickering for much later."

"Um," Tsukune spoke up tentatively, "it's not like that, really. They're just my friends," he concluded with a nervous laugh.

The PSC officer looked decidedly unconvinced as she folded her arms under her chest. The brown-haired youth groaned in chagrin.

At that moment, the four officers returned. Grigorev had Ririko's body slung over his shoulder, and bundled in a dirty brown cloak. Sheldon and Lester walked beside him, looking intently at the body. Morrey walked in front, with a strange metal object in his left hand. Michiru noted the prisoner's condition, and managed a satisfied smirk, for she felt it appropriate after what the math teacher had done.

The inhuman mage immediately came up to the dark-haired officer. "Kawasado-san, we found something." He handed the object in his hand to her.

Michiru looked down, and saw a rusty old key in the palm of her hand. As she examined it, she noted the insignia of the academy was engraved into the head. Privately, she wondered how Ririko had acquired it, and silently agreed with her cohorts that a thorough interrogation was necessary.

"What is it, Kawasado-san," Morrey asked.

The supposed nurse hummed to herself. "I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." She scowled as she regarded the captured Ririko. "Return to our base, but be careful. This is not the Kuyou-sama we once knew."

"Understood." He turned to his comrades. "Move out!" he spoke sharply, as he pointed in the direction of the PSC headquarters. The four officers turned and carried their prisoner from the area.

"Nurse-chan," Yukari spoke up, "no, Kawasado-san, are you sure they're gonna be alright?"

"I wish I could say yes, but that's another reason we need to find the real chairman. Kuyou-sama will listen to him."

"And if what he was the one who locked him up," Mizore asked, "would you still trust him?"

"That's what we need to find out," Tsukune interjected. "Isn't it our job to report the truth? So let's go find it."

"Right behind you, Tsukune-kun," Kurumu spoke up.

"Same here," Mizore added.

"You can count on me, desu!" Yukari exclaimed.

"And me," Ruby interjected. "We must rescue Mikogami-sama before it's too late."

"Yes," Michiru added, "this is of utmost importance. As a defender of justice, I must ensure his safety. Only then can we stop Dracula's sinister ambitions."

"Glad to have you on our side," Tsukune spoke with a smile, "Kawasado-san."

The undercover agent bowed gratefully.

The brown-haired youth looked out in the direction the Eye had shown. "Hold on, Moka-san. We're coming."

* * *

Finally, the good team is on the offensive, kicking very large tail and taking names. What will they encounter when they reach their destination? How will Kuyou react to this latest plot development? And what shall the student body do, when they discover what's just happened?

"Please, let's not do anything rash! Ouch! Who stepped on my tail?!"

Uh, sure. Whatever you say. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XVII Dungeon of the Forgotten


	18. Part I Chapter XVII

A/N Whoa, hard to believe it's been over a year since I started this fic. Harder to believe it's almost reached 100 reviews during this time. Thanks to those who have read it and enjoyed. Special thanks to those who are still reading after all this time, it really means a lot to me.

And as always, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed property of Ikeda Akihisa and Konami respectfully.

Part I Chapter XVII  
Dungeon of the Forgotten

The group made their way through the woods, and reached the entrance of a ruined building. Unlike the Tomb of Wisdom, the structure before them had clearly seen better days. The windows that remained were all barred, and the east tower crumbled near the top. Signs of decay and neglect were evident throughout the entire structure, even from the outside.

"This place gives me the creeps," Kurumu remarked, as she felt a familiar chill in the air about them.

"Me too," Yukari added, "I feel a lot of evil here, desu."

Tsukune nodded, as he also felt a malefic aura about the ruins before him. "It's just like the tomb last night."

Everyone looked at him, and then nodded in agreement.

"What the hecht is this place," Mizore asked.

"In the old days," Ruby began, "it was a dungeon, used to imprison youkai who had murdered either on campus, or in the human world. Needless to say, it's been abandoned." She looked up at the broken structure. "Though it seems the tales of unspeakable evil within the ruins were definitely true."

The snow girl thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, you're right. Be the perfect place to hide someone who's supposed to be dead."

The brown-haired youth looked in her direction. "You're saying Moka-san is here, too?"

The purple-haired girl shrugged. "I dunno, but it would've been too easy if Kuyou brought her back to his base."

"You're right," the succubus responded, "that would've been the first place we'd have looked."

Tsukune looked pensively at the ruined dungeon. "_Clever,_" he thought to himself, "_just like a fox. But the Chairman's Eye led us here. And he said Moka-san was in danger._" He bowed his head for a moment. "_Saint Germain was right, she is alive. Hold on, Moka-san. I'm coming to save you._"

"Tsukune," a girl's voice asked in concern.

He broke out of his train of thought, and saw Kurumu looking at him in concern. He winced in embarrassment. "Sorry about that," he replied as he rubbed the back of his head, "didn't mean to space out on you. I'm alright now, really."

"Well don't worry us like that," the succubus replied, as tears began to well up in her violet eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Tsukune."

"I'll be fine," he spoke, trying to reassure her, as well as himself. Even though he knew it wasn't entirely true, he didn't want to admit it to his friends, lest they became even more worried. He immediately took hold of the door handle, only to find he couldn't pull it down. He tried three more times, with no success.

"Big surprise," Mizore noted dryly, "who would've thought to lock up a prison?"

"Your sarcasm isn't helping," Kurumu remarked.

"Will this help," Michiru asked, as he held up the key they obtained from Ririko.

Tsukune looked curiously at her, as she placed the key in his hand. He quickly found the keyhole in the door and inserted. It turned with a squeak, and an audible click followed. He tried the door handle again, and it yielded to his grip. The barred door opened with a nerve-grating creak.

"They've definitely got a flair for the dramatic," the cyan-haired girl commented with a sweatdrop.

"That goes without saying," the brown-haired youth added with his own sweatdrop.

"Let's be careful," Ruby spoke up, "Kuyou might've anticipated this move."

Tsukune frowned at that. But as he pondered the issue, the fact that Ririko held the key to the dungeon before them indicated their enemies might've been prepared for them. However, he knew if they did nothing, they would've forfeited their chance to rescue the chairman, and possibly Moka as well. The brown-haired youth scowled at the thought, for he wasn't about to abandon his first friend at school. "Yes," he finally spoke with a determined look.

* * *

The group found themselves in a long dilapidated hallway. Abandoned cells lined both sides of the corridor, many with the doors partially opened. Dust and pieces of debris covered the floor beneath them. Many of the walls were badly cracked from decades of neglect. The only light in the area came from the actual entrance behind them. An overwhelming sense of gloom and despair exuded from all around them.

"This place is way too quiet," Kurumu remarked, as a cold chill ran up her spine.

"You think," Mizore asked as they went forward.

The snow girl absently looked in some of the cells around them, but they were all long abandoned. She came across a seemingly empty cell, though the door was tightly shut. She tried the door, but it refused to relent to her. "Hmm, now why would these cells still be locked?"

"Good question," Ruby noted suspiciously. She concentrated her youki into her staff, and focused it on the door. "_**OPEN!!**_" she shouted, and a shower of purplish sparkles shot everywhere, which startled most of the group. The older witch frowned at that. "No good, these doors can't be opened magically."

"Then let's try the old fashioned way," the succubus replied. She took hold of the bars and pulled with all her youkai might. She groaned and growled as she exerted herself, but found the bars weren't bending a centimeter. After a few seconds, she released the bars and exhaled wearily. "Darn, what are these things made out of?"

"Unknown," Michiru finally spoke up, "but the cells were clearly designed to hold youkai."

The cyan-haired girl grumbled under her breath, annoyed that she'd overlooked the basic fact.

"That means there must be a key to these cells somewhere else in the facility, especially if it's still being used without anyone's knowledge." She bowed her head, as a sad sigh escaped her.

"And what if it _was_ Kuyou," Tsukune spoke up, "would you still think so highly of him if he truly has betrayed the school?"

The PSC officer shook her head lightly. "I don't want to believe it," she replied, then looked ahead gravely, "but there's only way to find out."

"Yes, by going forward."

They proceeded down the abandoned corridor. As they moved further from the entrance, the area around them grew progressively darker. After a few moments, Yukari created a small sphere of light above her wand, and it illuminated the way forward. They continued down the darkened hall, and found a couple of more locked cell doors. At the end of the way forward, the corridor turned left. They also saw an imposing wooden door, reinforced with heavy metal bands before them. A simple ring-like handle was in place of a doorknob, which signified it was made in an older style. It was clearly very suitable for a dungeon. Tsukune pulled on the handle, and found the door wouldn't budge. Three more attempts led to similar results. He inspected the door further, and found a keyhole near the handle. He winced in chagrin, and expected belittling remarks from his friends about his apparent lack of common sense.

"Relax, Tsukune-san," Yukari finally spoke up, "there's probably a key to this somewhere else in the dungeon."

The human student smiled ruefully. "Yes, you're right. Thanks, Yukari-chan."

"Don't mention it, just leave the puzzle solving to me, desu."

Michiru frowned at the younger girl. "You need to take this more seriously, Sendo-san," she spoke in a chiding voice, "this is not a game."

"We know that, Kawasado-san," Tsukune spoke to her as he turned in her direction. "And we're tired of Dracula and Colton toying with people's lives. We need to stop them, permanently."

"Our sentiments exactly," Kurumu added with a determined look.

"Ditto," Mizore remarked.

The undercover agent sighed to herself. "Fine, let's continue then."

The group proceeded further down the darkened hallway, and found the way forward obstructed yet again by debris. Upon further inspection, there weren't any gaps wide enough for any of the group to crawl through, not even Yukari.

"Man," Kurumu muttered, "could this possibly be any more annoying?"

"You get riled up too easily," the younger witch responded. "Remember, this is just the first floor. It'll probably get a lot harder as we go forward, desu."

The succubus groaned in response, feeling less than encouraged.

"So what are you proposing, Yukari-chan," Mizore asked with a mildly curious look

The young witch tried the cell door beside her, and found it unlocked. With her glowing wand, she inspected the holding chamber. The walls looked reasonably intact, but the floor was conspicuously absent. "If we can't go through the obstacle," she spoke to the others, "we go around it." As she looked at the missing floor, an idea came to her. "Or in this case, we go under it. There must be another way back up downstairs."

"Wait, Yukari-chan" the older witch interjected, "take a closer look."

The brunette looked to her fellow spellcaster, and then through the hole. When she did, she saw a gaping dark pit below her. There were no walls to identify the edges, only a seemingly never-ending darkness. She was visibly shocked, for she assumed there was another cell beneath, yet she saw no evidence to suggest it. She grimaced to herself, mortified at the thought of nearly leading her friends down the pit before her.

Kurumu came up beside her, and looked down where Yukari's wand shone. "Um, where's the floor," she asked with a wary expression.

"Let's find out," Mizore remarked. She created a large icicle in her hand and hurled it down the pit. Everyone watched as it disappeared into the darkness. They waited for almost twenty seconds, and heard nothing in response.

"What the hecht," the cyan-haired girl asked timidly, "what's a bottomless pit doing here?"

"Gee," the snow girl blandly replied, "you never seen one before?"

Kurumu gave the purple-haired girl a mild glare. "Of course not, they're not supposed to be real! A pit's _always_ gotta have a bottom."

Michiru came to the edge of the pit and looked down. "Care to test that theory," she asked. "I don't see any bottom, either. Our enemy is more resourceful than I'd anticipated."

"Let's try across the hall!" the incognito succubus hastily spoke up.

"Good idea," the snow girl replied just as hastily.

They inspected the opposing cell, and found its floor was also missing. However, when Yukari's wand illuminated the scene below, they saw another cell, with a couple of skeletons lying on the floor.

"Ugh," Kurumu remarked wanly, "how long were they in there?"

"For the rest of their lives," Ruby replied, "which seemingly ended long ago."

"At least there's a floor there, let's go!"

The incognito succubus immediately dropped down the hole and into the cell below. She stood under the hole with her hands upraised. Yukari quickly got the hint and dropped into her classmate's grasp, and was gently placed on the floor. The other girls joined them in the floor below, and finally Tsukune dropped down the hole.

Ruby illuminated the cell with her wand. The walls were badly cracked, and the floor reeked of death and other foul odors. Most of the group was sickened by the stench that assaulted their senses. They saw that near the skeletal hand of one of the bodies was a torn piece of paper, which looked very old. Curiously, Yukari knelt down and took hold of the parchment. She felt no resistance, so she deftly removed it. She brought it to the light of her wand, and saw it was note. She quickly decided to read it aloud.

"'I do believe I've finally learned the definition of Hell'," it began. "'The darkness is impenetrable, uncompromising. To think I've already spent fifty-six years down here alone. There are those who've been here longer, driven deeper down into this abyss. There is no guidance, no remorse within these walls. My only companion is my loneliness, who will never leave me regardless of my fate.'"

Kurumu couldn't help but shiver, as she wrapped her arms around herself. The thought of being locked away and forgotten horrified her to no end. She couldn't begin to understand the torment the prisoners endured.

"How sad," Yukari remarked as she put away the note. "They were locked away for that long?"

"They were criminals," Michiru responded bluntly. "They were incarcerated so they wouldn't threaten either the youkai or human worlds again. The worst punishments are reserved for the worst offenders."

"Spoken like a true offender of justice," Mizore flatly remarked.

"What did you say?!" the undercover agent demanded.

"Enough!" Ruby snapped. "My master lost her life because of a grudge, will you make the same mistake?"

The snow girl gasped lightly, as she remembered their battle on Witch's Hill. She shook her head of purple hair. "Sorry," she spoke somberly, "I just... can't forgive the PSC for what they've done to the school."

The older witch sighed in response. "I can't deny we might end up fighting them again, but please stop denouncing Michiru for being part of their order. We all need to work together in order to find the chairman." She looked to Tsukune. "As well as finding Moka."

The human student nodded gravely. "Yes, then we need to escape from this dungeon, and stop Colton's plans." Inwardly, he was touched that Ruby had reminded him of the reason he even came to the dungeon.

The group went forward down the hall. As they turned the corner, they saw the path ahead was again blocked by debris. Ruby surveyed the area, and noted the ceiling above them had crumbled. Moreover, the debris was piled in a manner that made climbing possible, so they could've headed back to the upper floor.

"Now we're going over the obstacle," Mizore noted with a smirk.

"Yes," Yukari interjected happily, "it's all part of an adventure quest, desu."

The party made their way back to the ground floor, and was surprised to see a pair of lit torches along the left wall. As they neared the light source, they found themselves near a rusty steel door. Situated in front was an imposing knight statue in blue armor. The statue rested its hands on the pommel of its sword, the tip of the blade situated on the floor. Yukari frowned as she examined the apparent statue, which was suspiciously missing its base.

"Could they possibly be any more obvious," she asked, audibly insulted by the ruse.

"Just the same," Michiru pointed out, "a prison is useless without guards." She got into a defensive position. "But it's not one of ours."

"Well I've long tired of their games," Tsukune remarked, as his eyes glowed red, with murderous intent behind them.

Suddenly, the would-be statue came to life and brandished its sword. An elongated kite shield appeared on its left arm as it took up a readied stance. The girls quickly got into a defensive position and waited for their enemy's attack. Their wait was very short, as the knight performed a backhanded slash with his sword, which released a wave of fire across the ground. Mizore quickly scampered away before the fire got close to her, and the others followed suit. It released three more fire waves, each streaking across the floor and dissipating ten feet from the knight.

The armored figure slowly walked towards them, brandishing his blade as he approached. Once he got within range, he reared back with his longsword, and unleashed a heavy overhand slash at Tsukune who just barely dodged the attack. Yukari immediate got behind him, and waved her wand in the air. The air shimmered above the knight, and a kitchen sink materialized. The young witch thrust her arm down, and the sink smashed over the enemy's head. The monster grunted, and stumbled slightly forward. Kurumu moved in and slashed across his helmet with her claws, which snapped his head to the side and sent yellow sparks everywhere. Unfortunately, her attack inflicted little damage on the knight, which annoyed her to no end.

"Try shrugging this off!" Mizore called, and hurled six ice kunai at her opponent. The knight quickly moved his shield into position, and the daggers shattered on impact, much to her chagrin. The enemy reared back with his sword, and unleashed a series of thrusts. The snow girl took a couple of hits before she quickly backed away, her hand just under her throat where she was stabbed.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune called out.

"I'm alright!" the snow girl insisted. "It's just a scratch! He's nothing compared to Hahau-e."

Ruby targeted her enemy, and raised her wand aloft. "_BEGONE!!_" she shouted, and a bolt of lightning crashed down onto the evil knight. The armored figure convulsed violently for a few seconds as the electricity coursed through him.

"Awesome, Ruby-san!" Yukari declared from behind the knight. "_I should've known,_" she thought to herself, "_metal conducts electricity. That attack must've really hurt him._"

An incensed growl resounded from behind the monster's helmet, and he unleashed his fire wave across the floor again, which forced the others back. He unleashed three more, as if to further demonstrate his ire.

"Stop that, you bully!" the young witch snapped at her enemy, and then raised her staff aloft. "_**HAPPY HEART!!**_" A slew of iron tarot cards came crashing down on the knight from behind, as sparks repeatedly flew off its armor. But in the middle of the attack, the knight spun around and unleashed another fire wave with his sword, aimed right at Yukari. Taken by surprise, the child prodigy was knocked back by the surprise attack, and landed hard on the floor.

"_**YUAKRI-CHAN!!**_" Kurumu cried out, and then anger filled her heart, as an ominous violet aura surrounded her. "You're going to regret that, buckethead!" she snapped, as the knight turned back to face her. "_**RIPPING CLAWS!!**_" She rushed forward and unleashed a multitude of claw swipes at her opponent, who quickly brought up his shield to defend himself. The enraged succubus' attacks slowly began to cut through the shield, as sparks flew everywhere. She reared back for one last slash, which went down the entire length of the enemy's armament. The shield cracked, and then splintered into pieces. The knight was visibly shocked, but then quickly retaliated with a heavy backhanded blow with his now free hand, which knocked Kurumu into the wall, and she slumped down to her knees.

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune called out.

"I'll be fine," the cyan-haired girl responded as she slowly regained her footing. "Stay back, Tsukune, we'll take care of this idiot."

Ruby immediately produced her wings, rushed forward and used them to slash across the knight's armor as she raced by him. She quickly knelt by her fellow witch, who was visibly burned from the knight's previous assault. "Are you alright, Yukari-chan," she asked in concern.

The younger girl gave her a pained smile. "I'll be fine, Ruby-san. We just need to finish him off and keep going."

The older witch was relieved, as she knew well the powerful regeneration that witches possessed.

"You're wide open!" Mizore called out as she unleashed six sizable icicles straight at her enemy, who no longer had his shield. They smashed against his armor, and he stumbled slightly but remained on his feet.

"What the!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Why didn't that work?"

"He must be undead!" Yukari called out. "They're strong against cold attacks, desu!"

The snow girl growled to herself, as she remembered the zombies that attacked her two nights before were also unaffected by cold. "Figures." She quickly jumped back as the knight moved in and unleashed his multiple thrust attack.

Michiru quickly saw the momentary opening after the knight's attack. Her body turned black and insubstantial, as she streaked towards her enemy. "_**SHADOW KICK!!**_" she shouted, as she became corporeal again and drove her foot right into her enemy's chestplate. The knight staggered back several feet before he regained his bearings. Though it was nowhere near as powerful as Moka's patented attacks, it was still an admittedly potent assault.

The knight quickly unleashed another fire wave, and the PSC member became insubstantial again and streaked back across the floor to avoid the attack. Enraged, the knight screamed aloud, as a crimson aura surrounded his body.

"Uh oh!" Kurumu uttered. "Looks like we just got him mad!"

"Wouldn't have guessed!" Mizore added.

The armored figure gripped his sword with both hands, and pointed the blade down towards the floor. With a furious growl, he raised it aloft and smashed it onto the floor, which released a huge wave of crimson energy which spread out in all directions. Those in front of him desperately scampered away, while Ruby protected Yukari with her body and spread her wings out defensively. She screamed as the energy slammed against her, and she slumped slightly.

"Ruby-san!" the younger witch cried out.

"I'll be fine," the dark-haired woman spoke through her pain. "I won't let you die, my fellow witch."

Yukari was touched, but then clenched her teeth as she regarded her opponent, who raised his sword yet again. He unleashed another crimson wave, which Ruby took fully with her back and wings. The older woman looked visibly pained after the second attack.

"Darn it!" the child prodigy snapped. "All we need is more good attack and he's finished!" She looked to Ruby, and though she knew her fellow witch could've ended the fight with another lightning spell, she couldn't have done it without putting Yukari at risk.

"_**RUBY-SAN!!**_" Tsukune called out, as she saw her predicament. He immediately summoned his hidden vampire power as he saw the knight preparing to unleash another energy assault. He rushed forward with superhuman speed and tackled the armored figure, which sent them both flying over the two witches and through the obstructed passage behind them. Tsukune pinned his enemy to the ground, and screamed as he reared his fist back. He unloaded with a powerful blow right through the knight's chestplate, which resulted in a huge explosion that shook the entire building. Everyone covered their faces as the force of the explosion passed over them.

Once the eruption had subsided, everyone looked to the scene ahead. They watched as the dust cleared from the area. They saw Tsukune standing alone, as small crackles of crimson energy shot around him. They saw the broken remnants of their enemy's armor, but bodily remains whatsoever. The brown-haired youth fell to his knees, as the crackling intensified.

"_**TSUKUNE!!**_" Kurumu cried out, and immediately ran to his side. She knelt down in front of him, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright," she asked.

The human student groaned in response. "I'll be fine, Kurumu-chan. How about you?"

The cyan-haired girl wasn't wholly convinced, but held him regardless. "Just fine, that idiot was no vampire, that's for sure." Though she was smiling, she still sensed Tsukune was in pain. She wondered if it was because of Moka's blood, or Dracula's curse. She was concerned about how long a human body could've withstood vampire blood, and planned to ask Moka once they found her.

"Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said softly. He didn't need to be reminded that the incognito succubus genuinely cared for his well-being. Though her expressions of it were rather unusual and easily misunderstood, he never doubted how she felt.

Mizore sighed irritably as she rejoined them, her hand covering her wound but seemingly no worse for wear. Michiru supported Ruby, who looked to be in serious pain but still kept walking. Yukari was also visibly hurt, but was still on her feet.

Tsukune got to his feet and looked to the others. "Ruby-san!" he said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," the dark-haired witch spoke with a pained smile. "To suffer for your sake, or the sake of this school, is worth it. Besides, my regeneration shall take care of this in no time."

"Same here," Yukari added, "I'd gladly suffer for you and Moka-san."

The brown-haired youth blushed at that, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

"Some people, huh," Mizore asked in a bemused voice. "Guess they're not pulling their punches this time, so let's go get 'em, Tsukune."

The human student smiled that his fiends were alright. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

The group passed through the door their enemy had guarded. They found a small spiraling staircase before them, going in both directions. They went up to the next floor, and saw it ended in a closed door. Tsukune reached for the handle, and saw it wouldn't budge. He ruefully shook his head. "Looks like we're headed downstairs."

"Fine by me," Yukari responded. "We'll find the key somewhere else in the dungeon. Let's go, desu."

The group turned back and headed down the stairwell to the floors below. As they did, Ruby noticed her fellow witch's light orb had waned considerably. Yukari noticed it as well, and frowned in response.

"What's wrong, Yukari-chan," Kurumu asked, "is your spell wearing off?"

The young brunette shook her head. "No, it's as if the darkness is trying to extinguish it."

Tsukune looked about him, and felt a small shiver run up his spine. "Yes, the darkness is stronger down here," he noted. "And this isn't the bottom floor, is it?"

"I doubt it," the older witch noted with a sour look. "Just don't let it overwhelm you, Tsukune-san."

"Thank you, Ruby-san," the human student replied with a warm smile.

The group cautiously continued to the bottom of the stairwell, two floors below ground level. They were barely able to make out another steel door. However, when Tsukune tried to open it, the door also proved to be locked. Perturbed, they went one floor up, and tried the door on that level. It submitted to their grasp, and opened the way to the first basement.

The party down the seemingly abandoned corridor, both sides lined with cells. A couple were locked, though most were opened. Clearly no living being or otherwise had existed within the hall for countless years, as the stench of death was evident around them, even more than the ground floor.

As they walked, Yukari came up beside Michiru, who seemed unaffected by the lack of light. "Nurse-chan," she spoke warily, "no, Kawasado-san. How long have you been involved with the PSC?"

The black-clad woman pursed her lips together, as she looked quite unsurprised. "Since the start of the year. I was only assigned to keep watch in the infirmary after Mako Yakumaru was removed for her criminal activities."

The young witch scowled at the mention of the treacherous woman's name.

"But right now," the female officer continued, "we have more pressing matters. We need to stop Dracula's followers from dishonoring the school any further."

Ruby pursed her lips at that. "Yes, if word of these atrocities reach the youkai worlds, the student's parents will be reluctant to allow their children to return. That's why we need to find the chairman, he must be here somewhere."

"Not to mention Moka," Kurumu added. "She knows something, I can tell now. If Ririko had lied about everything, Moka wouldn't have been hurt by what she said." She furrowed her brows together as her lips contorted into a scowl. "Why, why couldn't she just tell us? Doesn't she trust us?"

"You can't think she's in league with Dracula, desu!" Yukari protested with an insulted pout.

"I don't, but then why are they after her? Ooh, this really makes me mad," the succubus grumbled with a cross expression.

"You're not alone, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune spoke up. "I want to know the truth, too. I want to help her, any way I can."

The cyan-haired girl gave him a sad smile. "So do I," she replied. "Thanks, Tsukune. You and Moka are so precious to me."

"Me too," the younger witch replied, "so let's keep going."

The group continued further down the abandoned hall. They soon found their path blocked by a collapsed part of the ceiling. Large pieces of rubble laid upon one another, which created a sizable obstruction.

"Geez, what a pain," Kurumu grumbled, as she frowned at the obstacle before her.

"They're definitely not making it so easy this time," Mizore added.

"Can't we just break through this," Tsukune asked irritably.

"I wouldn't suggest it," Ruby replied. "This dungeon looks quite unstable. Too much excessive force could bring the whole place down on us."

The brown-haired youth groaned in aggravation. He remembered smashing through the obstacle on the ground floor, and was amazed that nothing disastrous occurred as a result.

The snow girl looked up thoughtfully to the damaged ceiling. "Uh yeah, almost makes me glad Moka isn't with us."

"Mizore-chan!" the human student protested.

"No offense, Tsukune, but she'd bust through that without a second thought, and possibly bury us alive as a result."

Kurumu winced, as she realized her friend had spoken the truth. She knew Moka, especially when in her full vampire form, had little patience for such obstacles.

"That won't be necessary," the younger witch spoke up.

Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean, Yukari-chan," Tsukune asked.

The child prodigy smiled broadly. "Simple, if we can't safely go through the obstacle, we'll go around it."

She motioned to a cell beside her, and happily skipped inside. The group looked and saw one of the side walls had completely crumbled, which allowed entry into the adjoining cell. They watched as Yukari went through the hole and disappeared from sight. They heard a metallic creak from the other side of the hole. A few moments later, the child genius poked her head back into view. "What are you waiting for," she asked the others. "Follow me." She then disappeared from sight again.

Ruby entered the cell, using her staff to illuminate the way forward. She passed through the crumbled wall into the adjoining room. Once she did, she found the cell door already opened, walked out and found herself on the other side of the collapsed ceiling. She immediately went back and poked her head through the hole. "It's alright," she spoke up, "right this way."

Tsukune was the next to enter, and precariously followed the path the older witch had indicated. He soon found himself on the other side of the obstacle. He blinked in surprise, and felt rather foolish that he'd overlooked the possibility of an alternative to breaking through the collapsed ceiling. Kurumu and Mizore soon joined him, with Michiru in the rear.

"See," Yukari spoke up happily, "I was right. We can around around this. Brains are vital in an adventure quest."

The cyan-haired girl winced in chagrin. "You're not gonna let us hear the end of this," she remarked sarcastically, "are you?"

"Probably not," the snow girl replied.

"When did this become an adventure quest," Tsukune asked with a sheepish smile.

"Think about it," the younger witch replied, "we're going through a spooky dungeon to find the real chairman, and hopefully find Moka-san. Doesn't that sound like an adventure quest to you?"

"Sounds like it's gonna be a real pain in the neck," Kurumu muttered irritably. "But if Moka-san is here," she continued with an annoyed expression, "she and I are gonna have a long talk about last night."

"Save it for later," Michiru interrupted, "if that's true, then this dungeon isn't as abandoned as it looks. Let's not alert anyone of our presence."

The succubus laughed nervously. "Yeah, right."

The group went down the darkened hall. Before they reached the next turn, the floor under suddenly them crumbled. Kurumu immediately grabbed Mizore and Tsukune and produced her wings. Ruby was able to take hold of Yukari and unsheathed her own feathered wings before she took a nasty fall. Michiru quickly bounded back, but wasn't able to reach solid ground. She began to plummet, but she managed to grab the side of the still intact floor before she landed.

The group reconvened on the floor below, thanking their lucky stars they'd avoided a rather nasty fall.

"That was too close," the young witch remarked, still somewhat shaken by the experience.

"I'll say," the incognito succubus replied.

"You think they're trying to bury us here or something," Mizore asked warily.

Ruby winced in response. "At this point, that wouldn't surprise me. What better way to eliminate us, out near the edge of the campus, where no one's watching." She cringed even more at their circumstances. "This also reaffirms that the dungeon is unstable. Let's proceed cautiously."

Tsukune nodded and sighed wearily. "At least everyone is alright," he mentioned. "That's what's most important, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ruby replied. "Let's go now."

The group continued through the dungeon. The floor they walked through was the darkest one yet. It wasn't overly surprising, since they were on the lowest level at that point, but the darkness seemed far more ominous than just above them. It almost seemed like a living entity, bearing down on the traveling group that had dared venture into its territory. Even worse, some of the corridors were blocked by locked doors, let alone debris. Coupled with several locked cells, their trek through the floor proved very difficult.

After several minutes of searching, Ruby gasped as she sensed a magical presence in the area.

"What is it, Ruby-san," Tsukune asked in concern.

The older witch pointed towards an open doorway, barely visible even with the light from Yukari's wand. "There's something in there," she replied and headed inside.

"Hey!" the brown-haired youth called out. "Wait up, Ruby-san! It could be dangerous!"

"Let's follow her," Yukari suggested, and followed her elder through the doorway.

"Yukari-chan!" Kurumu protested, and then growled in aggravation when she found her warning unheeded. "Honestly, that girl."

"But there's definitely something in there," Mizore pointed out. "You sense it, too, don't you?"

The cyan-haired girl sighed to herself, and concentrated on the room. She soon detected a substantial source of magical energy inside. "Yes, I do now. I just hope this isn't a trap."

"So do I," Tsukune added, as he led the way for the others.

They found themselves within a small nondescript room. In the center was the life-sized statue of a priest, that looked very similar to the chairman, all the way down to the glowing white eyes.

"No way!" the younger witch exclaimed in shock.

"No way what, Yukari-chan," Kurumu asked.

"The chairman!" the smaller girl cried. "Has he... has he been turned to stone?"

Tsukune gasped at the concept, shocked that such a fate could've befallen the First Dark Lord. He heard several other gasps, especially from Michiru, which told him the others were just as mortified.

"I don't think so," Ruby remarked. "If he had been petrified, there'd be no magical energy present. This seems to be just a statue, made in his image. But for what purpose, I cannot say."

"Ruby-san," Tsukune spoke up, "is it dangerous?"

The dark-haired witch pondered on the issue. "I'm not sure, it's aura is different from that of the dungeon, but there's no guarantee that it's safe." She looked back to the others. "Stay back, everyone."

"Ruby-san!" Yukari called out. "Don't!"

The chairman's assistant looked longingly at the carved image of her superior. She knew it was no coincidence, for the Eye of Mikogami had led them to dungeon. She only hoped they were closer to locating the real chairman, and freeing him for whatever predicament had befell him. She tentatively reached out and touched the statue. No sooner than she did that a tremendous amount of dark magical energy was released. Though it was clearly youki, it didn't seem nearly as malefic as what they'd already encountered.

"Ruby-san!" Tsukune called out.

The older witch gasped as she felt the energy flowing into her. The group watched as her wounds from the earlier battle closed up before them. Ruby noticed as well, along with her own youki had returned to full strength. She removed her hand from the statue, as a long sigh of contentment escaped her lips. "That was exhilirating," she said to no one in particular.

Kurumu quirked an eyebrow up as she regarded her peer. "Um, right, sure," she remarked. "Whatever you say."

"Don't be like that," Yukari protested. "That statue can restore our strength, we should use it while we can, desu." She went up and placed her own hand on the lone monument. She gasped joyfully as she felt the energy flowing through her, and was soon completely refreshed, even her fatigue was gone. "It's magically delicious!"

The cyan-haired girl looked less than amused, but chose to humor her classmate. She placed her slender hand on the statue, and her breath caught in her throat as she felt her body being infused with youki. A light green aura surrounded her, as she felt her aches and pains being soothed away. After a few moments, it felt like she'd just woken up for the day. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled in satisfaction. "Much better," she commented with a warm smile.

Mizore tried not to laugh, for the thought of a succubus being infused with youki always brought up disturbing images. She pushed them aside and touched the staue. She also felt quite exhilarated as her own wounds and light burns had been healed. "Now this is good stuff," she remarked with a light smile.

Tsukune winced in response, for her knew the snow girl's comment could've easily been misconstrued.

Michiru demurely stepped up to the statue, looked dubiously at the others, and touched the statue. After a few moments, she felt her demonic energy had been restored. What was most surprising was she manged to endure it with a straight face.

The brown-haired youth giggled to himself, and then stepped forward.

"Wait, Tsukune!" the older witch said sharply.

The human student turned to his friend. "What is it, Ruby-san?"

"This statue is clearly safe for youkai, but there's no telling what might occur if a human touches it." A pained sigh escaped through her clenched teeth. "I'd be devastated if anything happened to you, Tsukune."

"She's right, Tsukune," Yukari added. "Remember, this is a school for monsters, everything was designed for them, even this prison." She motioned back towards the statue. "It might be dangerous if you used this, desu."

The brown-haired youth turned away, his bangs falling into his brown eyes. "Not for much longer," he said to himself, and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Yukari called out. "Wait up!" She followed him out of the room.

Michiru looked suspiciously at the others. "'Not for much longer,'" she asked. "What did he mean by that?"

Kurumu looked away sadly, while Mizore mutely bowed her head.

"The curse," Ruby finally spoke up, "it has to be. Bringing him here might've exacerbated it."

"I know," the cyan-haired gril replied, "but was there really a way around it? Moka tried to get him to safety, and he was brought right back into the fray. They won't let us escape, any of us."

Michiru looked away at that. She remembered that Kuyou had intercepted Tsukune and Mizore while they were fleeing from the tomb, and quickly subdued and apprehended them. The thought that her superior might've been manipulated incensed her to no end. However, she knew she'd receive no sympathy from the Newspaper Club, who'd been at odds with the Public Safety Commission for almost three years, so she said nothing.

"We're not escaping," Mizore said to the others, "not until we find Moka and the chairman and get some answers, right?"

Kurumu nodded, and regained her smile. "Yes, that's why we came here. Let's just keep an eye on Tsukune."

"Just an eye," the snow girl remarked wryly, "right? Nothing else."

"Whatever." She quickly left the room, and the others soon followed.

* * *

The group continued through the hallways. They soon came upon a huge sealed door, with the academy insignia carved in the center. There seemed to be no doorknob, or keyhole of any kind.

"Watch out!" Tsukune announced, as he felt a sinister aura in the area.

The girls quickly backed away from the door. A few seconds later, a shadowy disc appeared on the floor before them. From it arose a towering figure in faded green armor with gold trim, wielding a very long great sword. A pair of baleful purple eyes gazed them from under the knight's visor. "This is your end, intruders," the enemy spoke in a hollow voice, "you shall interfere with our lord no longer!"

"You wish!" Kurumu shot back defiantly. "Time to send this oversized tin can to the trash heap!"

"With pleasure," Mizore added, as her hands transformed into icy claws.

"Same here, desu!" Yukari proclaimed, as she produced her wand.

The knight moved towards them in his readied stance. Though he lacked a shield, he was over a foot taller than his fellow warrior on the ground floor, and his armor looked much stronger, as did his blade. The group planned to avoid it at all costs. The armored figure swung his blade in an overhead slash towards Yukari, who deftly moved out of the way. The blade struck the ground where she once stood, and sparks flew up and briefly illuminated the hall, only to be swallowed up by the encroaching darkness. The knight advanced on them again, but Mizore used her power and froze its armored feet on the floor. The enemy looked down and saw his current plight. "Now!" the snow girl shouted, and she and Kurumu rushed forward and unleashed a double side kick right into the monster's chestplate, which caused him to stumble back. The knight quickly recovered, brought his sword into a thrusting position, and rushed towards his enemies. The two girls quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being skewered by their opponent's blade.

"Yukari!" the older witch called out. "Douse him!"

"Sure thing, Ruby-san!" The witch raised her wand into the air, and her familiar washing basins appeared over the knight. With a twist her wrist, the basins turned upside down, and dumped several loads of water onto the armored opponent.

"_BEGONE!!_" the chairman's assistant shouted, and a huge bolt of lightning crashed down onto the knight. His metal armor and the water served only to amplify the damage of the attack.

The knight convulsed violently, clearly injured from the attack. Smoke rose from his armor as the assault subsided. Once he'd recovered, a menacing aura exuded from him, and he rushed forward with blinding speed, as he thrust with his sword. Ruby managed to get Yukari out of the way, but took a hit in the side as the enemy's blade cut through her.

"Ruby-san!" the younger witch cried out.

The dark-haired woman winced from the wound in her side. The lapse was all her opponent needed, and he slashed down her front with his blade, leaving a huge gash behind. He followed up with a reverse slash across her torso, which wounded her further, as more blood flowed from her gashed body.

"_**RUBY-SAAAAAAN!!!**_" Tsukune screamed, as he saw the knight hold his sword with both hands, and then raise it overhead. Without thinking, the brown-haired youth summoned his vampire power, streaked forward with inhuman speed, rushed past Ruby and slammed his shoulder into the knight's armor. The monster was knocked back into the sealed door with tremendous force, so much that the entire hallway seemed to shake.

The rest of the group was stunned by what they'd witnessed. The most surprising part was the door didn't buckle instantly from the impact. Tsukune ignored that, and focused on his wounded friend, who was barely able to stand with her serious injuries. "_No!_" he thought to himself. "_She's losing a lot of blood. Isn't there anything I can do?_" He thought back to his battle with Dracula, where he found his aura healed his injuries. An idea came to him, but he wasn't sure whether it would've worked. "_Only one way to find out._" He concentrated his inhuman aura, and channeled it into Ruby. The dark-haired witch screamed as the unfamiliar energy flowed into her. As he watched, the grievous wounds began mending themselves, even her dress was repaired to its former state. The hybrid student was relived that his healing attempt worked, but then winced as a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Tsukune-san!" Ruby spoke up in concern.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out from the back. "Watch out! That guy's not dead yet!"

The brown-haired youth looked forth, and saw the knight approaching yet again. His staggered motions betrayed his weakened condition, but he was still on his feet. "Impossible!" the transformed teenager declared.

"You cannot defeat our lord," the armored figure maintained. "He rules over all that is dark, including you and your foolish compatriots." He grasped his sword with both hands. "In the name of Count Dracula, we pledge to fight eternally for His glory!"

"Your fight ends here!" Tsukune countered, and summoned his unholy aura. He channeled his energy into his right fist, and flew towards his enemy. "_**DIE!!**_" he shouted, as he thrust his fist straight through his opponent's armored torso, which resulted in an huge explosion of crimson energy.

Everyone shielded their faces as the energy passed over them. Once it subsided, they looked forward and saw Tsukune in front of the knight, a huge hole in the monster's chest, and the student's arm inside the hole. He removed his arm, and the lifeless knight fell back onto the floor, his sword broken in half. The corpse immediately caught flame and burned into ashes, leaving the remnants of its broken armor behind. The brown-haired youth turned and walked from him, as crackles of crimson energy shot around his body, coupled with a few black sparks. Pain was evident on his face, which greatly concerned the others.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out as she quickly ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

The young man was in too much pain to respond, as it felt like his insides were being torn apart. "Moka-san," he spoke htrough his torment. "Must... find... Moka-san."

"Don't worry, Tsukune-san," Yukari said reassuringly as she came to his side, "we'll find her."

Ruby was about to respond, when she noted an unnatural sapphire glow in the area. She looked towards the sealed door, and saw a spectral entity behind Tsukune, exuding murderous intent. "Look out!"

The cyan-haired girl pulled her Mate of Fate by his arm, just as a blade sliced through the air behind him, grazing his skin. Tsukune felt the attack, and immediately looked behind him. He saw a ghostly blue figure, whose form resembled that of the fallen knight, its broken sword in its grasp. "No way!" the brown-haired youth exclaimed in disbelief. "You're still alive?"

"Even if our bodies are turned to dust," the ghostly knight declared, "our spirits shall serve Lord Dracula until the end of time itself!"

"Can it!" Kurumu snapped, and slashed through the enemy with her claws. However, she saw her attack harmlessly passed through her opponent. She was stunned for a moment, and didn't see the knight's counterattack. Fortuantely, she felt herself pulled out of harm's reach before she was hurt. She looked beside her, and saw Tsukune had taken hold of her arm. "Thanks, Tsukune," she spoke gratefully.

"Anything," the human student spoke with a pained smile, "for my friends." He hunched over in agony. Even more, the darkness seemed to invade his body and permeate the core of his being. He struggled to keep himself from being overwhelmed.

"Tsukune!" the succubus cried out, frightened for her friend's well-being. She felt the same darkness from earlier in the school day, trying to reassert its dominance over the young man. "Tsukune," she pleaded, "stay with us. Don't let it defeat you!"

Mizore saw the brown-haired youth was in dire straits, so she stepped forward. She sent two bolts of frozen energy towards the spectral entity, which promptly encased it in ice. "Did that work," she asked expectantly.

Almost on cue, the ghost knight fazed out of the ice, though its sword was still encased. Yukari noted that it paused to pull on its blade, almost reluctant to loose its grip on the weapon. A couple of seconds later, the ghost pulled its sword free of the ice, as frozen shards went everywhere. "Thought so!" she quipped, and raised her wand aloft. A sizable kitchen sink materiailzed and smashed down onto the knight's sword, who actually reeled back in pain. "Everyone!" she called out. "Aim for his sword! It's his weak spot, desu!"

"That's definitely original," Mizore noted, as she hurled six ice kunai at the broken blade. Her blades were sharp enough to pierce through most skulls, and they inflicted substantial damage to the sword.

Ruby raised her wand aloft, and her six wings manifested themselves. She moved past Tsukune and Kurumu, and unleashed her deadly feathers on the damaged blade. Each feather nicked at the weapon, creating more damage. After the dozens of feathers were unleashed, the ghost knight was reeling, and its sword was barely holding together.

"Take this!" Kurumu shouted, and slashed the ravaged blade with her claws. Finally, the sword broke into the pieces, and the ghost groaned in agony as it vanished from the worldly plane.

Once the enemy was completely defeated, a small metallic clink was heard. Tsukune looked back, and saw amongst the broken pieces of the knight's sword was a small silver key. He immediately showed it to the others.

"Man," Kurumu muttered irritably, "all this work for a scrap of paper and one little key?"

"It's better than nothing," Mizore spoke with an offered shrug. "How's Tsukune?"

The cyan-haired girl sighed gravely as she turned back to her stricked friend. "Tsukune, please," she spoke worriedly, "you mustn't fight anymore."

"But I can't let any of you get hurt," he countered, as the crackling lessened. "You're all so precious to me."

"I know, but I'm afraid... what might happen if you keep pushing yourself." She sighed as she closed her purple eyes for a moment. "Tsukune, this whole setup seems like a big trap. I'm afraid what might happen if you stay down here." She placed her slender hands on his shoulders, and looked atraight into his brown eyes. "Besides, we're youkai. We don't die that easily. Even if our opponents are getting stronger, we'll get through this together. Don't you know you can count on us?"

"I know, Kurumu-chan," the brown-haired youth replied with a rather concerned smile. "It's just-" He sighed to himself, frustrated over his inability to verbally relay his desires. However, he did surmise that she noticed his struggle, and though he agreed with her, he couldn't abandon Moka, not when he was seemingly clsoe to finding her again.

"Tsukune-san," Yukari spoke up as she came to his side, "I'm worried about Moka-san, too. That's why I want to fight, and find her and save her from that fiend Colton. You can always count on me, Tsukune-san."

The human student smiled at that. He wondered if she knew she was thinking about the female vampire. "Thanks, Yukari-chan," he finally replied, and then a questioning thought came to him. "How did you know his sword was his weak spot?"

"It's something I learned from my mother, desu. Some undead creatures attach their souls to certain objects to avoid second death. It could be a talisman, a wand, or in this case, a sword. Simply break the attachment, and the creature's soul is released from the world."

Tsukune was once again impressed at his fiend's intellect, and glad that it helped win the battle for them. "Thanks again, Yukari-chan."

The young witch gave him a beaming smile. "Anything for you, Tsukune-san."

The brown-haired youth looked at the key they found after defeating the knight. "Now, let's see what this unlocks, shall we?"

"Something on this floor," the cyan-haired girl asked nervously, "maybe?"

Tsukune thought about it for a moment. "Only one way to find out."

The group retraced their steps, and tried the key on every locked door they found. However, none of the doors or cells opened, which annoyed the group to no end. They managed to find the priest statue again, and used it to heal their wounds. Once they were at full strength again, they went forward into the darkness. After a while, they finally found the ceiling they fell through earlier, and climbed back to the higher level.

After several minutes of climbing through collapsed ceilings and up piles of debris, they finally made their way back to the ground floor. They returned to the first locked door they encountered. Tsukune tried the key again, and that time it fit perfectly into the keyhole. With a simple turn, the door came unlocked and was quickly opened, much to his relief. "_I'm just glad to be up here again,_" he thought to himself. He remembered what happened on the lowest floor, and shuddered at the thought of losing himself to the darkness. He was horrified that he'd lashed out at Yukari when she tried to stop him earlier in the day, and feared if he remained in the dungeon, there was a risk it would've happened again. However, he was sure Moka was being held behind the sealed door, so he wasn't about to turn back. "_We will save you, Moka-san. Just hang on a little bit longer._"

"Are you alright, Tsukune," Kurumu asked, which interrupted his train of thought.

The human student quickly regained his composure and turned to the shorter girl. "I'm fine, Kurumu-chan. I'm just glad to be above ground again."

The cyan-haired girl hummed to herself and nodded. "Me too, I was really getting the shivers down there."

"Me too," Mizore added.

The girls looked to one another, chuckled at the unspoken joke, and then went through the opened doorway.

They passed through a small passageway, which ended with another door. A quick inspection revealed it was unlocked. Once they opened it and passed through, they found themselves within a great tower, with a spiraling staircase that led the way up. To their left they found another heavily fortified door. Tsukune inspected it more closely than usual, and was quite perturbed to discover no handle, or keyhole. Kurumu looked it over, and frowned as she also found no means of opening the door.

"Lemme see," Yukari piped up, and moved in closer to the door. After around twenty seconds of careful inspection, she also found it visibly impossible to open the door. She brought her wand close to the door, and a spark of dark energy erupted. "This could be a problem, desu."

Mizore moved forward, and pushed on the door. She heard a hollow metal clank from the other side. "Sounds like it's barred, too," she noted.

The cyan-haired girl gave her a strange look. "What would be the point of that," she asked. "They're stuck down there now."

"And we're stuck out here, that's probably the idea."

The incognito succubus frowned at the notion, annoyed that their enemies would've gone so far as to incarcerate themselves in order to halt their progress.

"Kawasado-san," Yukari spoke up, "can't you slide under the door and open it from the other side."

The undercover agent reached out towards the door, but received a shock of demonic energy and quickly pulled her hand back. "No, it seems to be protected against any form of youki. We'd have to open it the old-fashioned way."

"Then let's head upstairs," Ruby suggested ,"we can still go that way."

Kurumu winced at that, embarassed that she'd missed the obvious. Tsukune wore a chagrinned smile, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head. Even Yukari felt somewhat foolish, as she laughed in self-deprecation. She was so intent on figuring out how to open the locked door, she'd forgotten the way up was unobstructed. Mizore looked at them, and shook her head. "You try too hard," she noted.

The group began to ascend the staircase. At regular intervals, the stairwell ended in a flat landing, and had a door on their left. However, they found each door was locked. As they passed the second floor going up, they saw sunlight coming from above. They found the stairwell ended at the third floor, as the way up had crumbled away. A final door stood to their left, the last one in the tower. Tsukune tentatively took the handle, and surprisingly found it unlocked.

They passed through the doorway, and found themselves in the remains of a circular room, with hanging manacles on the only intact wall. As they neared the center of the room, Tsukune gasped as he felt a dark presence in the area. "Get back!" he called out to the others, who quickly responded.

A black portal appeared on the floor. From it arose a huge figure in heavy green armor, with a large spiked ball and chain in its hands. "You have done well to come this far," the newcomer remarked in a hollow voice, "but you shall go no further. None shall interfere with the ascension of Lord Dracula."

"You're wrong!" Tsukune shot back. "We'll destroy you **and** your lord and master! Then no one will dare threaten our school again!"

"Foolish mortal, you belong to the master, as does the girl. He has no need for the rest of your pitiful lot," he continued as he brandished his mace. "This tower will be your grave!"

"Wrong, buckethead!" Kurumu boldly retorted. "It'll be **your** grave!" she shouted as she unsheathed her deadly claws. "Time to recycle you!"

The armored fiend immediately began spinning his ball and chain over his head. The group spread out and prepared themselves, unsure about who their enemy would've attacked first. With a flick of its wrist, the knight hurled his mace at Yukari, who tried to evade the attack, but got caught in the leg as she jumped away, and landed hard on the floor.

"Yukari-chan!" Kurumu cried out in horror as she saw her friend struck down. She turned to the fiend before her, murderous intent in her violet eyes. "You're gonna regret that!" she snapped, as her wings erupted from her back. She flew towards the knight as he pulled back his weapon and slashed him across his chestplate. Sparks flew from his armor after each slash, but aside from that, the succubus' attacks appeared less than effective against her opponent. The knight briefly released the chain of his weapon, and unloaded with a huge right cross rom his armored fist, which knocked Kurumu back into the others, bowling them over for a moment.

As the group recovered from the spill, they saw the knight swinging his mace overhead once again. "Not this time!" Ruby snapped as she raised her wand aloft. "_BEGONE!!_" she shouted, and a huge lightning bolt crashed down onto the knight, which visibly staggered him and disrupted his concentration, as his mace fell onto the floor.

"Nice shot!" the younger witch spoke through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. Though she was sure it wasn't broken, it hampered her regardless. Despite that, she managed to raised her wand aloft. "_**SINK SMASHER!!**_" she shouted, as five kitchen sinks materialized, one after another, and smashed down onto the distratced knight. Each managed to injure him noticeably, as he stumbled during the assault.

Once he regained his senses, the armored figure began spinning his mace again. "I don't think so!" Mizore called out, and looked towards Kurumu. "Let's nail him!"

"Right!"

The two youkai girls rushed the knight as he prepared his attack and unleashed a double side kick on their enemy. The imposing monster stumbled slightly, but soon recovered and resumed his preparation.

"You're kidding me!" the succubus remarked in disbelief.

"I really miss Moka now," the snow girl added.

"Ditto."

"_**SPINNING FLAIL!!**_" the knight shouted and hurled his mace out in a swinging arc, which nailed both girls and knocked them hard onto the floor.

"My ribs," Kurumu groaned as the pain coursed through her.

"Is this guy a vampire or something," Mizore asked from the floor.

"I certainly hope not." The cyan-haired girl had flashbacks of their fight the night before against Kokoa, and she wore no armor. The thought of fighting an armored vampire made her cringe.

"You big bully!" Yukari spoke heatedly as she confonted her enemy. "Eat this! _**HAPPY HEART!!**_" A slew of iron tarot cards rained down on the knight, but the bladed cards seemed somewhat ineffective against their armored target. Though he was still damaged from the assault, it wasn't nearly as much as the young witch had expected.

"This is not good," Michiru noted to herself. Their opponent was well-defended against their more common attacks, which made their chances less than admirable. Pushing those thoughts aside, her right arm turned black and insubstantial. "_**SHADOW SKEWER!!**_" She thrust her arm into the floor, and a long shadow moved from where her hand struck towards the knight. Once it neared its target, a black spike shot up from the floor right into the knight's stomach. The monster staggered back, and groaned in pain as the spike had pierced through a weaker part of his armor. The stalagmite receded back into the floor, and the shadow returned back to Michiru, who then removed her hand from the floor.

Ruby realized the effectiveness of the attack, and spread forth her wings again. As she raised her scepter aloft, a swarm of deadly crow feathers launched and struck their enemy in the breadbasket, where his armor seemed to be weaker. Though most of them bounced off, a couple managed to break through, which injured the knight further.

"Enough of this!" the armored fiend snapped, and swung his mace around, as it glowed with an ominous dark aura.

"This is gonna suck!" Kurumu declared, as she felt the murderous intent from their enemy.

"_**BLACK NOVA STAR!!**_" The knight hurled out his mace, and as it impacted, a huge explosion of negative energy erupted with in the chamber, which seared the intact wall and spread out in all directions. Coupled with it were shards of ice that went flying everywhere. Once the eruption died down, he saw Mizore in front of the others, her claw stratched outwards and her hair turned an icy color. The snow girl breathed heavily as she struggled to remain on her feet.

"Mizore-chan," Tsukune spoke in awe, "you stopped it."

The purple-haired girl looked over her shoulder and gave him a weak smile. "We have to keep fighting," she replied. "Moka-san would be furious if we lost to this idiot."

Ruby dusted herself off and regained her footing. "That won't happen," she spoke firmly. "We won't let this school fall to Dracula's machinations!" She turned to her fellow witch. "Yukari-chan!"

"Got it, Ruby-san!" the child prodigy responded, and got to her feet again. She raised her wand overhead. "Bathtime!" A large washing basin appeared over the knight, which unleashed a deluge of water onto its target. Some of the water seeped though the opening in its visor and got into its eyes, which momentarily blinded the fiend.

"_BEGONE!!_" the older witch shouted, and cast down another lightning bolt. The metal armor and the water conducted the electricity, and since it got inside, the monster felt it directly, and was seriously damamged from the attack. Smoke rose from the monster's armor and as struggled to shake off the effects.

"_**ICE GLACIERS!!**_" Mizore shouted, as she raised her arms upwards. Once she did, an icy mist appeared around the knight's feet. After that, a slew of frozen stalagmites erupted from the floor and impaled the armored menace.

"_**RIPPING CLAWS!!**_" Kurumu shouted, and repeatedly slashed at the knight's damaged stomach plate with her claws, which slowly beagn to cut through the fiend's armor. However, in the middle of the attack, she got nailed with a heavy left cross, and was knocked back towards the others.

"I grow weary of this!" the knight announced irritably. "_**MACE CRUSHER!!**_" He hurled out his ball and chain without spinning it, and Kurumu was nailed full in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of her. The armored figure then dashed across the room with surprising speed, and rammed his pauldron straight into the succubus, who was sent through the door behind her, and into the far wall.

"_**KURUMU-CHAN!!**_" Tsukune cried out in horror.

"You're next, boy!" the knight spoke in a snarling, taunting voice. "_**MACE CRUSHER!!**_" He hurled his mace into Tsukune, who was knocked down hard to the floor. He waited for Tsukune to rise to his feet. Once he did, the knight rushed forward to deliver his tackle. However, upon impact he sensed an immense demonic power suddenly erupt, which knocked him back across the room.

Once the knight recovered his bearings, he saw his opponent glowing with a vast, malefic crimson and ebony aura, and his purple eyes went wide in shock.

"I will not be crushed!" the hybrid youth announced. "I will not be conquered! I will rise above all others, until the whole world kneels before me!" He got into a readied stance, as a sphere of black energy appeared between his hands. "Prepare to feel the power that your master fears most!"

"What is this malefic power," Michiru asked in shock.

"Oh crap," Mizore spoke with a blank look, "is he gonna fire a Hadoken or something?"

Ruby mutely shook her head. "No, it's much worse than that."

"Insolent boy!" the knight roared. "How dare you claim to surpass Lord Dracula!" He swung his mace overhead, as it glowed with a similar black aura. "You shall be the first to die!"

Tsukune gave him a rather sinister smirk. "As if you can possibly defeat me," he retorted, as he channeled more dark energy between his hands.

"_**BLACK NOVA STAR!!**_" the knight shouted, and he hurled out his mace.

"_**DESTRUCTION RAY!!**_" the inhuman youth shouted, and unleashed a huge beam of seething black energy. It broke through the mace and the erupting explosion was pushed back towards the armored fiend. And to make matters worse, the beam smashed him through the back wall and outside, and the group watched in mute shock as their enemy sailed off into the distance.

* * *

Wow, did I just see that? I did, didn't I? Hoboy, how will the group respond to this latest development? Will they be able to bring Tsukune back to his senses? And just what has become of those four officers who arrested Ririko?

"Heh heh heh, I think the last chapter title said it all. Justice is gonna get served, heh heh heh heh."

Man, the girls aren't the only ones who're enjoying this too much. And, in case any one was wondering, "Hahau-e" = most honorable mother. Anyway, tune in for Part I Chapter XVIII Approach of Disorder


	19. Part I Chapter XVIII

A/N Wow, I guess readers really enjoyed the last chapter, my hit count for the month tripled in a week. One of the most read chapters in a long time. Anyway, thanks again to everyone for their continued reading, and obvious enjoyment of the fic. I apologize for the fic, especially this current arc, running longer than I'd anticipated. Once I started fleshing everything out, I realized it'll take a couple more chapters before this arc is complete. Now I know how p17oyDONju9n feels as he's been writing Bleach to Vampire. However, I assure you once we get through this current arc, we'll be nearing the conclusion of Part I. And nothing will ever be the same.

And again, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of their rightful owners.

Part I Chapter XVIII  
Approach of Disorder

The four officers headed down the path which led back to their shrine. They were quite concerned over what they'd learned at the clubhouse, and the thought that their commanding officer might've been involved in the same conspiracy that threatened the school troubled them greatly.

"[Oh man,]" Bruno began, breaking the silence, "[you don't really think the Chief's in on this, do ya? I mean my old man told me about bad cops, but this takes the cake.]"

The officer with the scepter groaned wearily as he looked back to his peer. "[I wish I knew what to tell you,]" he began in a worried voice, "[but remember, this isn't the human world. Though I do hope Kawasado-san is wrong.]"

"[Yeah, me too. Pops would've had Ririko locked up long ago.]"

The incognito werejaguar growled irritably. Even though his English was severely limited, he knew his fellow officers were concerned about the allegations made about Kuyou. "This is absurd," he spoke up in Japanese, "the Newspaper Club has no right speaking out against us! I can't believe Kawasado-san is giving them the time of day, let alone helping them. Kuyou-sama will be furious when he hears about this."

The large officer growled in response as he carried Ririko's body.

"Are you saying they're wrong," Morrey asked his companions. "Look at what happened back there. Ririko was in league with the enemy. At the very least, she deceived Kuyou-sama about Akashiya-san. You know Kawasado-san couldn't have ignored that, even if it meant blowing her cover."

"Hmph," Lester sniffed disdainfully, "as much as I can't stand Ririko, that girl's gonna have a lot to answer for when she gets back."

"She's not the only one," the mage spoke under his breath.

"Halt!" a female voice spoke sharply.

"[Oh crud,]" the disguised reptilian monster muttered, "[it's the spiduh!]"

The others immediately stopped when they heard the command. Morrey scowled at his comrade for his remark. All four officers turned, and saw the familiar form of Keito approaching them, an annoyed expression on her face. "What are you people doing away from your posts," she demanded. "You'd best have a good explanation for this!"

The magic-wielding officer cleared his throat and then bowed to his superior. "The clubhouse was attacked, Keito-dono," he replied seriously. "The perpetrator was neutralized and is currently being brought in for questioning."

"Perpetrator," the incognito jorougumo asked suspiciously, "show me."

Grigorev placed the captive on their feet, and held her up by firmly pressing her arms against her sides. The purple-haired woman noticed that the cloak was seriously bloody as she walked up to the prisoner. She pulled the cloak down to reveal the scarred and unconscious face of Kagome Ririko. What startled her the most was that the math teacher had two empty holes where her eyes should've been. She placed two fingers on the side of her neck, and got a very faint pulse in response. Judging by the amount of blood on the cloak, she surmised the unconscious woman was severely wounded. She was genuinely appalled, for some of the people they'd executed weren't in such a state.

Keito slowly turned back to the lead officer, a vexed look on her face. "Explain this, Morrey-san," she spoke in a dangerously quiet voice.

"The perpetrator was in league with the enemy," the young man explained politely. "She destroyed the clubhouse, and attempted to kill us as well as the Newspaper Club."

"**This** annoying woman," the beady-eyed officer spoke disdainfully. "Don't make me laugh! She doesn't have enough power to qualify as the Public Safety Commission janitor."

"That was before she sold her soul to Dracula," Lester spoke up.

"Don't you talk back to me, Paglionne-san!" Keito snapped. "Is this your idea of a joke?! I know how much you hate Ririko-sensei, but implying a member of the faculty was in league with Dracula? Preposterous! It's obviously a conspiracy by the Newspaper Club to draw suspicion away from their evil activities!"

The incognito werejaguar groaned wearily. "Uh," he spoke under his breath, "here we go with the 'everything is a Newspaper Club conspiracy' rant again."

Grigorev growled in response.

"Those insufferable miscreants!" the purple-haired woman declared. "How dare they attempt to weasel their way out of this by falsely incriminating a member of the faculty! Oh, but this time the chairman is wise to their little ploys," she continue with a sinister glint in her eyes, as she eagerly rubbed her hands together. "He won't cover for them anymore, and finally we can be rid of those malcontents once and for all. No longer will they preach sedition against us, no longer will they interfere with our mission. This time, we shall wipe that trash from the face of the earth!" She laughed wickedly, a look of vile anticipation on her face.

The four officers before her groaned in unison, and they slumped their shoulders as each had a sweatdrop run down the sides of their heads.

"[Geez,]" Bruno spoke in English, a chagrined tone to his voice, "[does the Sarge even care what happened back there?]"

"[Why am I getting the impression Morioka-san was right about our superiors,]" Morrey replied.

"She needs to get a hobby," Lester blandly remarked in Japanese.

Grigorev groaned wearily.

Keito finally overcame her insidious mirth and faced her fellow PSC agents again. "But enough of that, where is the Newspaper Club?"

"They've headed to the northern end to find the chairman," the officer with the scepter explained. "They believe the one in the academy building is an impostor."

The superior officer's face turned into a mask of hatred. "They dare denounce the leader of our fine establishment?! Ooh, they've gone too far this time!" She scowled darkly at them. "And you imbeciles just let them go?!"

"Of course not, Agent Kawasado-san is accompanying them."

Three veins appeared on Keito's forehead. "_**WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "That miserable scamp is assisting those criminals?!" She bared her teeth in anger, as her eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "Ooh, that is it! It's bad enough that rookie gets to work directly with **my** Kuyou-sama, but to betray him and assist those riff raff, this is unforgivable! I'm going to string up that little traitor and devour her personally!"

"Not good," the werejaguar said to himself, leery over his superior's reaction.

"Is there a problem, Keito-san," a nefarious voice asked from nearby.

Everyone turned and saw a tall man with long blonde hair and a wide grin approaching them, clad in the PSC uniform.

"Kuyou-sama!" the purple-haired woman exclaimed, and bowed reverently. She saw her superior had cleaned himself up after the cattle prod incident, thus she was glad she didn't have to explain the fiasco to her subordinates.

All but Bruno bowed before their leader. The American student quickly glanced to his peers, and then to his commanding officer. "[Uh yeah, Kuyou-sama,]" he spoke in a shaking voice as he also bowed.

The disguised kitsune walked over to him and looked straight into his fearful eyes. "[Your respect for me is noteworthy]," he remarked with an amused smirk, "[though your timing could use some work.]"

The officer with the slicked back hair trembled under his superior's fierce gaze, and felt like he would've soiled himself at any moment.

The incognito werejaguar leaned towards his spellcasting comrade. "When did Kuyou-sama speak English," he asked under his breath, "I thought he hated it."

"I have no idea."

The PSC leader turned from the clearly intimidated Bruno, and faced the officer in the lead. "Calvin Morrey," he began calmly, "care to explain why you and your associates are away from your post?"

The officer with the scepter coughed nervously as he regarded his superior. The eerie calm Kuyou exuded made him even more worried, though he manage to keep his composure under the incognito kitsune's gaze. "Our post was attacked by the enemy," he replied. "We barely survived the battle, but the perpetrator was subdued. We were bringing her in for questioning when you arrived, Kuyou-sama."

The blonde man hummed in acknowledgment, and looked to the unconscious woman being held up by Grigorev. "And is that the would-be perpetrator," he asked without facing Morrey.

"Yes, Kuyou-sama."

The PSC leader walked over towards Ririko and examined her listless form for a few moments. He noted the cloak that covered her was quite bloodstained, and her face was badly scarred. He raised an eyebrow he didn't have as he saw the fallen teacher no longer had any eyes. "Interesting," he noted nonchalantly. "And just what are the charges against Ririko-sensei?"

"Grand fraud," the mage began succinctly as he produced a sheet of paper from under his jacket and read from it, "perjury, five counts of assaulting an officer, resisting arrest, ten counts of attempted murder, unlawful destruction of academy property, and possible treason under current academy law."

Keito crinkled her nose at him. Even though she knew he was merely answering his superior's question, the whole concept of treason seemed ludicrous to her. Even though she was elated to have the PSC's authority restored, there was an uneasy feeling to the whole situation that put her on edge. The fact that the Newspaper Club had escaped confinement only worsened her mood.

Kuyou chuckled to himself, which made the officers gathered very nervous. "Well, I see I can still count on you to be thorough, Morrey-san." His gaze slowly turned in their direction, and the lack of expression frightened them more than his usual countenance. "And on that note, where is the key?"

Paglionne, Grigorev, and Sheldon looked to one another rapidly, shocked that their commanding officer knew about the object in question.

"We did find an old key near Ririko's body after she was defeated," Morrey replied, curiosity and a twinge of fear on his face.

"Do you have it," the incognito kitsune asked simply.

The inhuman sorcerer sighed gravely. "I do not, Kuyou-sama."

"I see." He walked over towards Morrey and stood directly before him, towering menacingly over his subordinate and completely betraying his previously casual reaction. "Where is it," he asked in a low voice.

The officer with the scepter sweated nervously being so close to Kuyou. He could feel the blonde man's oppressive aura bearing down on his own, which made him feel insignificant. He began to wonder if Michiru's suspicions about Kuyou were correct, for his demeanor seemed somewhat dissimilar from the head officer he knew before.

"[Hey!]" Sheldon protested. "[Cut 'im some slack, Chief! He ain't done nothin' wrong!]"

"Silence!" Keito shouted at him. "How dare you speak out against Kuyou-sama! And in English, no less! I have the right mind to roast your worthless hide over a bed of white-hot coals!"

"[Uh, whadya say?]"

Before he got an explanation, a faint explosion was heard off in the distance. Morrey gasped fearfully, as he felt a tremendous demonic aura from the same direction. He timidly looked over his shoulder, and saw an object covered in black flame streaking through the sky towards them, as a huge black beam sailed overhead. "_INCOMING!!_" he shouted to the others.

Sheldon looked confusion for a moment, until he heard a loud whooshing sound rapidly approaching their position. Both Paglionne and Grigorev turned around, and gasped at what they saw. They quickly scampered out of the immediate area, and Sheldon soon followed suit.

"What do you idiots think you're-" the purple-haired woman snapped heatedly, and then saw a massive flaming object headed towards them. Screaming, she also dove out of harm's way.

Morrey scampered away, while Kuyou merely looked up and calmly stepped back four paces. Less than two seconds later, the unknown object smashed into the ground, and slid fifty feet through the dead earth, as it kicked up an enormous amount of dirt and knocked aside several lifeless trees in its path. The impact from the collision knocked all but Kuyou to the ground, who calmly watched with his hands behind his back as the strange entity came to a stop.

The fallen PSC members slowly rose off the ground, most of them coughing from the smoke that arose from the gash in the earth caused by the collision of the still unknown object. Paglionne and Grigorev rubbed their eyes in order to clear their vision.

Sheldon got to one knee, and shook off the cobwebs. He looked and saw a large scar in the ground before him. "[Geez!]" he exclaimed. "[What the hecht was that, a meteor or somethin'?]"

Morrey frowned as he looked at the gash. "[Doubtful, if it was a meteor, it would've had to break through the barrier first.]"

Keito immediately spun around and glared at the four officers. "Don't just stand there, you idiots!" she snapped irritably. "Find out what caused that! And if I hear one more word of English out of you, Sheldon, I'm gonna string you up by your toenails and beat you like a pinata! Am I understood?!"

The American student stood dumbfounded, for his Japanese was abysmal at best. He could tell from her bulging eyes and veins on her forehead that she was angry, but hardly understood anything she said. "[Uh, two words, Sarge,]" he suggested, "[decaf?]"

The incognito jorougumo screamed in rage, seemingly on the verge of an aneurysm as Sheldon was escorted away by the others before a catastrophe ensued. "[Hey! What gives!]" the disguised monster protested. "[Let go o' me, ya mugs!]"

The four lower-ranking officers stopped at the end of the gashed earth. Through the smoke they saw the remains of a large figure in mangled green armor, the front of it blackened tremendously and all but destroyed by some unknown phenomenon. Small crackles of black energy shot around the body. A broken length of heavy chain was found in the immobile figure's right hand.

"What the hecht is this," the incognito werejaguar asked in shock.

The inhuman sorcerer waved his scepter over the body, as he attempted to sense any semblance of life-force within the fallen figure. The readings he got didn't match any living being on campus. "It seems to be some sort of, undead knight. Or rather, it was."

The huge underling growled timidly, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he regarded the lifeless figure.

"Undead," Paglionne asked his blonde comrade, "did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes," the officer replied objectively, "it appears to have been killed, by a humongous blast of negative energy."

Everyone looked to him in shock, and then to the body, which still crackled occasionally before them. At that time, impatient footsteps came from behind them. They turned, and saw an irate Keito had arrived on the scene. "Well?!" she demanded. "What is it?"

Morrey quickly stood at attention. "It appears to be the remains of an undead knight, Keito-dono."

"What?!" the disguised jorougumo exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here?! Where did it come from?

Morrey looked back to the body, and narrowed his eyes. "Let's find out." He reached into his coat, and pulled out what appeared to be an old map of the academy grounds. He muttered a short chant, and then the map levitated in mid air. It floated over the armored corpse, and turned until it pointed due north. Morrey studied the direction of the gash the knight's body had made in the earth, placed his finger over the black dot that indicated their location, and moved it in the direction of the gash. The trail headed off towards the northeast.

"[Whoa, that's freaky,]" Sheldon declared, still not used to the utilization of magic.

The purple-haired woman galred at him for speaking English again, but then turned back to the map. "It came from _that_ direction," she asked suspiciously.

"So it would seem, Keito-dono," the mage replied politely.

The disguised jorougumo pondered on the issue for a moment. "Hmm, there is an abandoned dungeon in that direction near the campus border, once used to incarcerate youkai criminals."

"A perfect place for our enemies to hide," Morrey noted. "Permission to investigate that dungeon once our prisoner has been confined?"

Before Keito could answer, a huge ring of fire encircled the officers gathered at the crash site. "Did I say any of you could leave," a sinister voice asked in bemusement. "Don't act as if I'm not here."

Morrey quickly turned, and saw the familiar form of his commanding officer walking through the flames. "Kuyou-sama! What are you doing?!"

"You people have truly disappointed me," the incognito kitsune remarked with a dark smile. "Not only did you allow the Newspaper Club, a group of known felons, to escape custody, but you allowed them to steal the key to that ruin. And now, they're inside causing who knows what kind of trouble for this establishment. How do you intend to answer for all that?"

"Hold on!" Paglionne interupted. "How do you know that key goes to this dungeon you're talking about? And what makes you think those guys are even heading there?"

The blonde man chuckled wickedly at the group. "Foolish youkai, we are the protectors of justice. Overseeing that ruin is but one of our duties, naturally we'd be the only ones granted access to it, and prevent anyone from using it as a hideout."

"And what was Ririko doing with that key," Morrey asked intently. "She's not a member of-" It was then that mage put the facts together, and came to a horrifying conclusion. "You!" he said accusingly at Kuyou. "You gave Ririko that key!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the PSC commander retorted with a conceited smirk.

"You knew Ririko had the key," the inhuman sorcerer pointed out, "and what it unlocked. And you knew the Newspaper Club would've taken the key and headed there. And now, an unknown phenomenon has occurred in that vicinity, possibly involving them in dire peril." He tightened his grip on his scepter as he regarded his superior. "And here you are, calming acting like nothing is amiss, when nothing could be further from the truth."

"Just what do you think you're saying," the blonde man asked haughtily, "Morrey-san?"

The smaller man narrowed his eyes dangerously, quite incensed at the incognito kitsune's arrogance. "That you had this planned all along."

"Silence!" Keito snapped as she immediately confronted the mage. "How dare you question Kuyou-sama! That is grand insubordination! You and your pitiful associates are all under house arrest over Christmas break!"

"Morrey-san?!" the incognito werejaguar exclaimed. "What are you thinking, challenging Kuyou-sama like that?!"

The officer with the scepter turned to his questioner. "Are you saying I'm wrong," he asked. "Look at what happened outside the clubhouse? Look at that," he continued, as he pointed to the armored corpse in the ground, "and then look at our leader. He didn't react until we considered investigating the ruins. You really think that's all just a coincidence?"

The largest of the four officers growled in obvious anger.

Paglionne looked incredulously at his comrade. "Grigorev-san, not you too."

"[What's going on here, squidhead,]" Sheldon askd in confusion. He barely understood a word that was spoken, but the tension was too obvious to ignore.

"[Kuyou used us,]" the mage replied, somewhat annoyed by the acerbic remark, but knew there were far greater iddues at hand. "[He's set up a trap for the Newspaper Club at the ruined dungeon. That battle with Ririko was all part of his plan.]"

"[_**WHAT?!**_]" the foreign officer declared indignantly, and then glared at the PSC leader. "[How dare you! We nearly bought it because of that cheap stunt of yours! Who do you think you are, using us like pawns?!]"

Kuyou laughed wickedly at his incensed subordinate. "[Have you forgotten already,]" he asked in English. "[I am the commanding officer of the Public Safety Commission. What's wrong with using the resources at my disposal?]"

"[Oh that is it!]" Sheldon snapped. "[You're a bad cop, and it's time to strip you of your badge!]" He immediately began his transformation, until he burst out of his uniform and revealed his true form. "[Get ready, towhead! It's go time!]"

The head officer reared his head back and roared in maniacal laughter. "[How utterly comical,]" he spoke in English, "[it seems your warped sense of jutice has blinded you to the real truth. You should be grateful that I shall now demonstrate your folly.]" A flaming aura surrounded him, which caused Keito to scamper away. "[Come then, cretins! I'll show you how powerless you truly are!]"

* * *

Ruby, Mizore, and Yukari stood in shock at what they'd witnessed. They'd struggled so hard against their armored opponent, but their attacks weren't powerful enough to defeat him. And then, Tsukune blasted the knight into the distance with a single blow. Even worse, a malefic aura surrounded his body, one Ruby had only vaguely sensed before, which she believed was the source of the corruption of Moka's Rosario. She felt it far more clearly when they fought Ririko, but it became only too evident when Tsukune crushed their seemingly indomitable enemy with punitive ease.

The brown-haired youth looked over his shoulder at the girls, who trembled under his ominous gaze. "What's wrong," he asked darkly, "are you afraid?"

Yukari cowered behind her fellow witch, as she failed to recognize the dark man before her. "Who are you," she asked timidly.

The former Tsukune laughed wickedly at the question. "Come now, have you forgotten who I am? How insulting, you should feel honored to be in my presence. After all, without me, you would all be dead."

"Wake up, Aono!" Michiru spoke sharply, despite the man's malefic aura. "You're being controlled by Dracula's curse!"

The hybrid youth laughed maniacally at the accusation. "Foolish woman, he has no power over me! Come midnight tonight, he will be dead. And then no one will dare threaten me!" He laughed once more in unholy glee.

The black-clad woman placed her knuckles into her hip, a decidedly unimpressed look on her face. "So your solution to stopping a tyrant is to become a bigger one," she asked pointedly. "Hmph, then you have no right criticizing Kuyou-sama."

"Silence!" the former Tsukune snapped. "You are no one to judge me, and neither is that pathetic weakling. He thinks he wields power in this school, ha! I intend to show him **true** power!" he shouted, as his aura grew larger in response. The girls braced themselves, trying to hold their ground in the wake of the horrific power displayed before them.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari cried out. "Stop! This isn't you!"

"It is now," the hybrid youth responded. "And with this power, no force in the Universe will be able to stand against me!" He looked about the four girls, who trembled visibly before him. "Now, who shall be the first to consecrate themselves to me?" His gaze seemed to stop on no one. "Ah, of course. It should've been academic."

Ruby gasped at that, unsure of what he meant. But when she looked in the direction he faced, she saw the badly injured Kurumu, supporting herself on the doorway.

"Tsukune," the cyan-haired girl asked timidly, "what's happened to you?"

"Kurumu-san, get back!" the dark-haired witch spoke sharply. "This is not Tsukune!"

The hybrid youth immediately motioned with his right hand towards the wounded succubus. "**Come to me,**" he spoke in an echoing, commanding voice, as his eyes glowed red.

As everyone watched, the cyan-haired girl's eyes also glowed red. She immediately straightened herself up, and walked towards the sinister teenager, a lifeless expression on her soft features.

"Kurumu-san, no!" Yukari yelled desperately as she immediately flung herself onto the incognito succubus' back. However, no matter how hard she pulled on the older girl's waist, her efforts to stop her seemed futile. Kurumu also made no indication that she even noticed being obstructed by her classmate.

"O mighty Dark Lord," the cyan-haired girl spoke in a hypnotized voice as she stopped in front of the sinister youth, "verily shall I consecrate my entire being to you. My body, mind, and soul, are yours to command," she spoke, as she laid her slender hands on his shoulders and pressed her bosom fully into his chest. "Oh Lord Tsukune," she continued in her dreamy voice, as she rubbed against his torso with her own.

"Lord Tsukune," Ruby asked nervously. Once she heard those words, she was all but certain Dracula was the cause of Tsukune's madness.

The foreboding teenager slowly reared his head back and grinned in satisfaction, whereas before he would've been scared by such forwardness. "Your act of devotion pleases me, succubus," he remarked. He took hold of her shoulders, and gently pushed her back. He kept his right hand raised, as it glowed with a vile black aura. "Receive the blessing of darkness," he spoke, and placed his hand on the cyan-haired girl's chest. Kurumu screamed in response, as an incredible amount of dark energy was siphoned into her. She immediately reared back, his eyes blazing a dark crimson shade. Moreover, the group saw her ghastly wounds from the previous battle instantly closed up.

Once the transfer was complete, Kurumu slowly dropped down to her knees, as an enthralled moan escaped her. "O Dark Sovereign," the cyan-haired girl spoke lovingly as she looked up towards Tsukune's face, "I thank you for your blessing." She wrapped her arms around the man's hips, which thrust her ample bosom firmly into position. "I shall gladly bring forth your divine progeny into the world. My people shall honor you eternally, and worship you for all time."

"Okay, that's it!" Yukari snapped. "Interfering with my love for Tsukune-san is one thing, but pledging your own people to eternal slavery is beyond unforgivable!" She raised her wand into the air. "Feel the wrath of a woman scorned!" She thrust her staff down, and a huge washing basin smashed into the back of Kurumu's head. She repeatedly raised and thrust down her wand, as several washing basins struck their target accordingly. Unfortunately, the attack didn't have its desired effect, as Kurumu seemed oblivious to the bronze pans assaulting her.

"Such an annoying child," Tsukune remarked sourly as he turned his brooding gaze to the young witch. "Away with you!" he spoke reproachfully with a wave of his hand, and the smaller girl was flung back to the corner of the room. She slid down onto the floor, her back jarred from the force of the impact.

"Yukari-chan!" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, I tire of this," Michiru remarked with a deep scowl. "_**SHADOW KICK!!**_" Her body became insubstantial, and she streaked across the room and nailed the succubus in the side of the head with a powerful kick, which knocked her away from the object of her desire.

The demonic teenager glared at the PSC member. "Insolent worm, you dare interfere with me?!"

"I do dare," the dark-haired woman spoke in a measured voice. "Your demeanor can be defined as treason. And subverting another student like this is completely unacceptable. You disappoint me, Tsukune Aono, it seems you're becoming no different than Kuyou-sama."

"Ha! As if a lower lifeform like you can possibly define me!" the former human countered. "I transcend your pitiful existence, as I do all others. No one can stand against me, least of all you." He thrust his hand out in her direction, and his eyes glowed red. "**Kneel down before your master!**"

Michiru cried out, as the oppressive force of Tsukune's dark mind bore down on her own. Though she struggled to resist, her body was slowly being forced, and she felt her willpower being consumed by the brown-haired fiend before her, who glared at her with a scathing look of contempt and hatred.

"Tsukune-san, stop!" Yukari yelled. "What would Moka-san think if she saw you acting like this?"

The hybrid youth looked startled by the question. "Moka-san," he asked in a confused voice, his dark confidence wavering for a moment. Suddenly, the pincers from the choker dug deep into his neck, and he couldn't ignore the effects any longer. At that moment, the image of Inner Moka appeared in his mind, lying prone on a blackened floor in a tattered ebony dress.

"_Tsukune,_" the image of the fallen vampire spoke pleadingly, "_don't do this. He'll take your soul, as he sought to take mine._"

"Moka-san!" the brown-haired youth called out, as he remembered the scene as part of his dream the previous night. Though he didn't remember hearing such words from her, he had the horrible feeling he'd ignored her pleas. And he instantly knew it was because his desire to crush Dracula drowned out all else.

"_Don't be ruled by darkness,_" the vampiric image continued, as it began to fade away. "_I couldn't, bear it. Tsukune, come back. I need you,_" she went on, as she vanished into the dark recesses of Tsukune's mind.

"_**MOKA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!**_" the hybrid youth screamed, as a colossal wave of darkness erupted from his body, which knocked the group back near the entrance. As the darkness left him, the energy he'd given Kurumu also burst out, and she screamed and fell onto the floor.

Ruby, Mizore, Michiru, and Yukari slowly rose from the floor, and cautiously looked ahead. They saw Tsukune on his knees, his head bowed in shame, as his bangs fell into his eyes. He was shaking visibly, and his breathing trembled with fear and sadness. The dark aura that enveloped him had dissipated.

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth spoke in a broken voice, "I'm sorry. I was so lost in hate, that I didn't hear you." He wrapped his arms around himself, cringing in terror. "Is this why you told me not to fight him?" He bent over, his forehead touching the floor. "Moka-san, forgive me!" He sobbed openly, aghast at what had occurred.

The snow girl slowly approached the prone youth, a worried look on her pale face. She knelt down by his side. "Tsukune," she asked, as she placed her hands on his bare shoulder.

The kneeling student shivered immediately from the cold touch, but soon relaxed as he recognized it. "Mizore-chan," he spoke up, and rose up to look at her. "I'm sorry, I lost control, didn't I?"

"It's alright, Tsukune," the purple-haired girl replied, as she tried to sound reassuring. Once she looked at him, she saw his eyes had become brown again, and his sclera were a normal white hue. She sighed in relief at seeing his human appearance, and she hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you're back with us," she continued.

The brown-haired youth sighed gravely. He looked around, and saw the other girls and rejoined them, except for one. "Wait," he spoke suddenly, "where's Kurumu-chan?"

Mizore's gaze promptly became downcast. Ruby looked away in sadness, while Michiru stared intently at the human student on the floor. Yukari looked about the room, and saw the cyan-haired girl in a far corner of the room, lying on her knees with her arms wrapped around herself, shaking uncontrollably.

"Kurumu-chan," the young witch called out, as she ran to classmate's side. "Kurumu-chan, are you alright?"

The incognito succubus didn't respond, nor even acknowledge the presence of her friend. Her fright was plainly evident to everyone in the room.

"Kurumu-chan," Tsukune asked as he turned to her.

The sophomore girl yelped and immediately looked at the brown-haired youth, sheer terror in her violet eyes. "No!" she spoke in a trembling voice. "Get away!"

"Kurumu-chan," the human student called out, but as he was about to head towards her, he felt a sharp object touching the side of his neck.

"That's far enough, Tsukune Aono," a cold authoritative woman's voice spoke.

The brown-haired youth nervously looked to his neck, and saw a shadowy dagger pointed at it. He looked beside him, and saw Michiru less than two feet from him, the blade in her hand and a cold look of judgment in her green eyes.

"Hey!" Mizore protested as she ran to Tsukune's side. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Stopping a pertinent threat," the undercover agent explained, her eyes fixed on the human student before her, "before it endangers the school any further."

"No!" Yukari cried out as she ran towards them. "Tsukune-san is not a threat!"

"Are you denying what we just saw? He obliterated that enemy with one attack, subverted a young girl with an ability more sinister than Charm, and claimed to be more powerful than Dracula. Don't you **dare** tell me he's not a threat!"

The young witch gasped in response.

Tsukune looked horrified at what he'd just heard. "Did I do that," he asked in stunned disbelief. He looked to the incognito succubus, who was too afraid to return his gaze. "Kurumu-chan," he spoke sadly, "I'm sorry, I can't believe I lost control like that."

"What's happened to you," the cowering girl asked fearfully, still unable to face the young man. "What happened after we brought you to the hospital last night?"

The human student sighed gravely in response, and lowered his head in shame. "I had another dream," he began. "It was something, from Moka-san's childhood, that she's never told us."

Ruby looked startled at what the brown-haired youth had just relayed. "What did you see?"

Tsukune shook his head. "I didn't see exactly what happened, only after the fact." A morose look crossed his features. "But there were so many people there, they were so sad. And Moka-san."

Yukari gasped, and immediately turned to her fellow witch. "Ruby-san, you don't think that was-"

"Moka-san's seventh birthday," the chairman's assistant spoke with a blank look.

Tsukune turned to them with a shocked look. "How did you know?"

The older witch looked gravely at him. "Ririko gave an account of what happened last night, though it's obvious she distorted some of the details." She emitted a deep sigh before continuing. "She claimed Moka-san sold her soul to Dracula, and rather then be executed, as dictated by vampire law, she was sealed away so no one would've known she was still alive, so she could've enacted Dracula's agenda without being noticed."

"That is not how it happened!" the human student hotly retorted.

"None of us believe that, Tsukune," Ruby interjected, trying to appease the suddenly incensed youth.

"Moka-san was almost killed because of a law she didn't understand," the young man protested. "And then that fiend appeared and claimed Moka-san belonged to him. And then-" His face became contorted with anger and hatred as he recalled the horrific nightmare. "-that bastard sucked the life out of her, and said if not for her blood, she'd be useless!"

The girls were thunderstruck at what they'd heard. They'd known no one audacious to refer to the super monster in such insulting terms, certainly not without consequences.

"How **dare** he toy with Moka-san like that!" Tsukune continued, lost in his anger. "**He's** the reason she was sealed away! **He's** the reason she's hardly ever seen her family! **He's** the reason she was so lonely in the human world! **He's** the reason she's suffered for all these years! It's **all** because of him!" An intense crimson aura surrounded him, as his features began to change. "And the next time that bastard shows his face, _**I'LL KILL HIM!!!!**_"

Michiru immediately stood before him and placed her dagger at Tsukune's throat. "You stop right there, Aono," she spoke warningly, "I won't allow a loose cannon to run wild on campus."

"But he has Moka-san!" the incensed youth protested. "He has Kokoa-chan, too! Who knows what he'll do to them if we don't hurry!"

"Yes, what better way to lure you right into his trap."

"What?!" Yukari exclaimed in shock. "Dracula has Kokoa-chan?"

"No way!" Kurumu added from the floor.

Mizore rapidly blinked her blue eyes as she regarded the human student. "You're kidding me, right Tsukune?"

"It's no joke," the brown-haired youth replied. "Dracula's captured both of them, that's why we need to rescue them, before he bends them to his will."

"And what about you," Michiru asked bluntly. "Ever since you came here, the darkness in your soul has increased dramatically. It overtook you a few moments ago. And the longer you stay here, the greater the risk of it overtaking you again." She furrowed her brow, and tightly drew her lips together. "That makes you a liability, to yourself, your friends, and the whole school. And as a defender of justice, I will not ignore that."

"And when were you going to tell us this," the snow girl asked in a frosty voice, "or do you PSC bastards enjoy watching people suffer."

"Enough!" Ruby sharply interjected. "This won't solve anything."

Mizore and Michiru continued to glare at one another, as crackles of purple lightning shot between their eyes.

"Kawasado-san," the older witch began gravely, "it's not I don't understand your point. But it's too dangerous to leave Tsukune behind. And I wouldn't recommend leaving until we find the Chairman first."

The purple-haired girl thought about it, and a disturbing memory came to her, which visibly startled her. "You're right, Kuyou might be waiting with another ambush. They sure didn't let us escape last night."

The dark-haired officer scowled in response. "If Kuyou is planning another ambush, I'll deal with him myself. How dare he betray his peers and his duties."

Tsukune looked very surprised, and his aura subsided. "Kawasado-san, you believe us?"

Michiru looked perturbed as she regarded him. "Yes, this isn't justice. Kuyou's toying with people's lives and putting the whole academy at risk." She slightly lowered her gaze. "Akashiya-san tried to warn us we were being played for fools, but no one listened." She completely bowed her head, greatly ashamed of what had occurred since the previous night. "Now, our order has become even more tarnished than before. And if the students ever find out Kuyou cooperated with Dracula's agents, it could mean the end, of everything."

The brown-haired youth sighed sadly. He noted the undercover agent no longer used honorifics when she spoke of her leader. That indicated she'd lost a great deal of respect for him.

"And how do we know this isn't another ruse," Mizore asked suspiciously. "Wouldn't be the first time the PSC tried to put one over on us."

"Mizore-chan," Tsukune protested.

"Believe what you will," Michiru spoke up. "I still have my duties, and rescuing the Chairman is my top priority, regardless of what Kuyou says now. And I owe Akashiya-san a sincere apology, if and when we find her."

The human student smiled broadly, and walked over to the troubled woman. "Glad to know you're behind us on this," he happily stated, "Kawasado-san."

The usually serious PSC agent managed a smile. "You don't need to be so formal around me, Aono-san. You can call me, Michiru-san."

Tsukune smiled happily in response.

"But this doesn't mean I'm part of your little harem," the dark-haired woman continued as she pointed her index finger alongside his nose, "so get that idea out of your head right now."

"I wasn't!" the human student countered. "I wasn't planning on this happening when I came to the school, I was just happy to be in any high school." He looked to his friends. "And I'm so glad I came here, or I would've never met anyone here. That's why I want to save Moka-san and stop Dracula from destroying the school."

"That's very noble," Michiru noted as she folded her arms under her chest, "just don't lose yourself in the process. No one will thank you for losing control of your powers again."

"Yeah," Tsukune said with a sheepish smile.

Kurumu finally got to her feet and returned to the others. "She's right, Tsukune. I'd be crushed if you lost yourself to the darkness, you know that, right?"

"Kurumu-chan," the brown-haired youth replied, touched by her confession.

It was then the cyan-haired girl felt a slight discomfort in her left foot. She looked down, moved her foot, and underneath she saw a worn-looking bronze key. She immediately knelt down. "What's this," she asked as she picked it up.

Yukari came over and looked at the object in her hand. "Hmm, that guy must've dropped it after he, um, left."

"Uh, yeah," Tsukune added warily, as he looked to the wall that was intact before he destroyed it after decimating their foe. He quickly looked away, and wrapped his arms around himself. "I won't let that happen again," he said to no one in particular, "I'm not a liability. I'm not." He quickly left the room, and headed downstairs.

Kurumu sighed deeply and bowed her head. "Tsukune," she spoke to herself, "no one here thinks you're a liability. I don't, neither does Mizore, or Yukari." She got to her feet and looked to the door. "And definitely not Moka."

* * *

The group quickly caught up to Tsukune, and they headed downstairs and made their way out of the tower. Kurumu had tried the key on the doors in the tower, though none of them unlocked. They passed through the main part of the dungeon, and the incognito succubus looked quite annoyed as she saw the key didn't fit any of the cells. And though the way through the main dungeon was somewhat hampered by debris and other obstacles, there seemed to be no enemies in the area, save for the few guards they'd defeated. However, their progress did nothing to alleviate the vile aura that surrounded them, and was strongest neat the sealed door.

They returned to the stairwell which they knew was near the entrance, and since the debris that had previously obstructed them had been decimated earlier by Tsukune, they had a clear path to the exit. They went up the stairs, and stopped by the locked door. Kurumu tried the key again, and found it fit perfectly into the opening. She turned it, and an audible click signified the door had become unlocked. "Yes," she said to herself in elation, and proceeded to turn the doorknob. The door opened with a stubborn creak, and the group passed through.

The group found themselves in the second floor of the dungeon. The light from the barred windows was very comforting to the group, especially Tsukune, who felt more in control of himself above ground. Though he guessed Moka and the chairman were being held in the bottom of the dungeon, where the darkness was strongest. He was aghast at the thought of being consumed again, and in front of Moka, who he knew wouldn't have tolerated such antics. Her outer self would've feared him, and he knew her inner self would've lashed out at him to avoid being subverted. He also surmised she would've been furious at him for fighting Dracula against her wishes.

As the group looked about the area as they went forward, they were surprsied that they found no cells. There were several doors on each side, but they led only to long abandoned rooms. Some of the walls in between rooms had crumbled over time, the rest were badly cracked, much like what they saw in the floors below. They moved cautiously, as sections of the floor had also collapsed from decades of neglect.

"Eh, what the hecht are these supposed to be," a baffled Kurumu asked.

Michiru looked pensively at the abandoned rooms. "Hmm, from the looks of it, I'd say these were the guards' quarters. Needless to say, they haven't been used in decades. The prisoners were all kept below, with the guards and the warden watching over them."

The trek proceded through the winding corridor, and into a large square room, with a smaller room visible through a rectangular opening that ran almost the entire length of the wall. Michiru identified as the mess hall. They found nothing of import inside, so they went forward. They passed through another large square room, which the undercover agent surmised as being a training hall of sorts, since the PSC shrine also had such a facility. The group frowned in unison at the mention of the organization.

Near the end of the hall, they found a single steel door, which happened to be locked. A single keyhole was placed near the handle.

"That's odd," Mizore noted, "wonder what they're hiding in there?" She curiously produced her claws, and touched the surface of the door. A mild shock shot through her system, and her claws reverted back into their usual hands.

"Mizore-chan," Kurumu spoke worriedly, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the purple-haired girl replied dryly, as she looked to her hand. Despite a mild tingling, she felt no other pain. "Just a bit annoyed, that's all."

Ruby hummed to herself, and shook her head. "It seems this door was designed to neutralize any form of youki used against it."

"You could've said that sooner," the snow girl sourly remarked.

Tsukune looked a bit disappointed, but knew they were still making progress. "Oh well," he remarked, "it was worth a shot. We'll have to keep going then."

"Right behind you," Mizore replied with a soft smile.

The group soon reached the foot of a stairwell that led up, with sunlight filtering down from above. They went up the broken stairs, and found the third floor comprised of a single long corridor, with barred windows on the left side. At the end was a small staircase, with a steel railing on both sides, that led up to a single door. Tsukune tentatively went up the stairs, and tried the door. He quickly found it unlocked, and then he led the way inside.

They found themselves inside a small four-sided room, with a rickety old mahogany desk in the middle that appeared on the verge of imminent collapse. Atop it was a simple ring with several keys attached. Behind the desk was a ruined office chair, covered with mold and stuffing coming out of several places. On the far wall was a portrait of three robed figures, each with glowing eyes and a Rosario around their necks, hovering over the academy building. The portrait was also heavily covered with dust. On the left wall was another barred window. Clearly it had been countless years since anyone had occupied the chamber.

"What is this place," Tsukune asked, quite unnerved by the decadence around him.

"Hmm," Yukari replied, placing her fingertips on her chin in thought as she walked past him. "Judging by the surroundings, along with what we fought in the tower, I'd say this is the warden's office." She looked back to the brown-haired youth. "Or rather, it was."

"Kinda odd to leave any furniture behind," Mizore noted, "isn't it?"

"More than odd," Ruby added as she folded her arms under her chest. She waved her wand over the desk, and got no reaction. With a pleased smile, she gently took the key ring from the desk.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu exclaimed joyfully as she thrust her fist into the air. "Awesome! Let's start looting!"

Michiru merely shook her head. "This place has been abandoned for decades, what do you possibly hope to find here?"

"Who knows, but that's part of an adventure quest, too. Isn't it?"

"Exactly!" the younger witch interjected. "Now we can expose what Colton and Kuyou have been hiding in here, desu!"

Ruby frowned slightly as she looked to the keys in her hand. "There's just one problem with that, Yukari-chan."

The child genius turned to her. "Oh, what's that, Ruby-san?"

The chairman's assistant turned to her, and showed the key ring. "None of these will open that door at the bottom of the dungeon."

Yukari bowed her head slightly, and hummed in disappointment.

"Cheer up, Yukari-chan," Kurumu spoke soothingly, "they must've have hidden that key somewhere else in the dungeon. We just need to find it."

"Like behind the painting," Mizore remarked with a straight face.

Everyone groaned in unison, as bluish hazes appeared over their foreheads.

"I was just about to point that out," the youngest of the group spoke up with a sheepish grin.

"Sure you were." The snow girl walked around the desk, and took hold of the sides of the painting. She found it firmly attached on the let side, but not the right. She pulled on the latter side, and found it swung towards her. Everyone came close, and saw a small square safe behind the painting, with a simple combination dial near the handle on the right side. Surprisingly, the safe looked in remarkably decent shape, a stark contrast to the rest of the room.

"Clever," the succubus remarked with an impressed look.

"It must be in there," Tsukune spoke up, "they wouldn't go to this much trouble to hide nothing." He cautiously reached out and took hold of the handle. Not surprisingly, the handle refused to yield to his grip. He tentatively tapped the safe wall, and it felt stronger than the cell bars below. He thought about using his power, but then remembered how it overtook him in the tower, and how scared the others became of him, especially Kurumu. He emitted a deep sigh, and released the handle.

"Tsukune-san," Yukari asked in concern.

"I'm alright," he quickly replied, and shook off his self-doubts. "How silly of me to think the safe would be unlocked," he added, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyone have an idea what the combination is?"

"Not me," Ruby immediately replied. "All records of this facility are under the Chairman's control, if they even still exist."

"And now they're under the control of a usurper," Michiru added with a sour expression, "who's making a mockery of everything the school stands for." A disgruntled sigh escaped her as she folded her arms under her chest. "The Public Safety Commission was formed to prevent people like Colton from infiltrating the school and undermining its purpose. Why did Mikogami-sama allow this? What was he thinking?"

"That's why we're here, isn't it," Mizore asked. "Find the guy and ask him."

The black-clad woman gave the snow girl a somewhat reproachful look.

"That might have been the original purpose of the Public Safety Commission," Tsukune conceded, "but those day are long gone. They became corrupted by the power they held, and ruled over the school through fear. And with someone like Kuyou leading them, that won't change."

"He hates humans," Kurumu added with a sad look, as she remembered their battle against the PSC leader atop the academy. "He thinks we don't need to coexist with them, even though that's the whole purpose of the school."

Michiru bowed her head in response. "And he was willing to kill a human he found on campus just to prove a point." She immediately scowled in disgust. "Despicable."

Tsukune gasped and he promptly turned to her. "How did you know," he asked timidly.

The dark-haired woman raised her gaze to him. "I am a Shadow Hound, I can discern someone's true form just by looking at their shadow. I asked the Chairman many times why he allowed a human on campus, but he never gave me a straight answer. In time, he refused to even discuss the matter."

Ruby turned to the PSC member. "Mikogami-sama allowed that to happen in order to see if the school's mission was relevant. The fact a band of monsters came to rescue a human from certain death indicated he was correct. It wasn't just Tsukune's life at stake, it was the school itself. Had Kuyou prevailed, the school would've been proven meaningless, and the Three Dark Lords would've faced intense criticism for their 'misguided' venture."

The girls immediately looked away, aghast at the thought of losing the school, and especially Tsukune.

"And now it's happening again," Michiru spoke up, an appalled look on her face. "Kuyou is threatening the school and its purpose with his miguided beliefs." She buried her face in her hands, mortified by what her superior had wrought in his arrogance.

"We'll stop him, Michiru-san," Tsukune spoke up boldly. "If he's not part of the solution, then he's part of the problem."

"And it's time to eliminate him," the snow girl added with a deathly cold look, "permanently."

"We'll deal with him soon enough," Ruby interjected. "Right now, we still need to find the key to that sealed door."

Mizore lost her murderous expression and smiled eagerly. "So what are we waiting for? Let's start looting."

"Yay!" Yukari declared. "It's treasure hunting time!"

The others ruefully shook their heads and made their way out of the office. Michiru sighed gravely as everyone departed the room. "They're enjoying this too much."

* * *

The group made their way down to the second floor. They returned to the locked door, and tried the key ring. After several attempts, they found a gold key with silver lining was the correct one. The door was quickly opened with a rusty creak that sounded worse than scratching fingernails on a chalkboard. Michiru squealed and covered her ears with her slender hands. The other girls were just as annoyed, mimicking her actions. Once they recovered, they passed through the opened doorway.

On the other side was a simple square room. The only distinguishing feature was a raised platform, atop which sat an old treasure chest.

"Whoa," Kurumu remarked in awe, "what do you think's inside?"

"It must be a powerful magical item!" Yukari declared. "Why would would they go to so much trouble to hide it! This will make our quest so much easier, desu!"

"I think you're looking too deeply into this," Michiru retorted with a light crinkle of her nose. "Granted, this is probably where the confiscated goods were kept, though I doubt we'll find anything of such import here."

"Don't be such a party pooper," Mizore interjected, "we found a quest item. This is real progress."

Tsukune laughed nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Quest item," he said to himself.

The young witch quickly stepped onto the platform, and knelt down by the chest. Shaking with anticipation, she opened the treasure box, which groaned with a rusty creak of its hinges. As she reached inside, her giddiness subsided, and gave way to confusion.

"What is it, Yukari-chan," Kurumu asked, "don't tell me it's empty."

"That would be too rich," Mizore added.

The young witch turned around, a sizable cardboard box in her hands and a somewhat disappointed look on her face. The cyan-haired girl came over and eagerly opened it. When she looked inside, her expression changed from excitement to exasperation.

"What's the big surprise," the purple-haired girl asked, "the suspense is killing us here."

The incognito succubus reached inside, and pulled out a familiar article on a coat hanger. The young witch removed a white blouse shirt, also on a coat hanger.

"You're kidding me," the snow girl spoke in belief, "you're kidding me." She raced over, reached into the box, and pulled a familiar brown skirt. She also found a pair of undergarments, dark blue socks and soft brown leather shoes. On the side of the box was a mirror with an onyx frame and a bat engraving on the top, with batlike wings on the handle. She also found several hairpins on the bottom of he box, "You're kidding me!" she exclaimed with a straight face.

"What sort of a sick joke is this?!" an outraged Kurumu demanded. "They locked a clean uniform away in an abandoned dungeon?!"

Tsukune was trying hard not to laugh. Granted, he was also expecting some sort of magical item that would've made their quest easier. The fact that they found a clean girl's school uniform was almost too much for him to take. He looked beside him, and saw Ruby was also trying to keep her giggling under control.

"This is not funny!" the cyan-haired girl declared. "Who in their right mind leaves a girl's uniform in a place like this?! What kind of whackos are we dealing with here?!"

"The kind that run the school," Mizore asked with a straight face.

Tsukune couldn't control himself any longer, and burst out laughing. Soon Ruby and Yukari joined him in his mirth. Mizore soon joined in the fun, as she felt quite foolish for her unrealistic expectations. Eventually, Kurumu broke down and laughed with everyone else.

Michiru groaned to herself as she watchd them laughing at the school board's expense. "Um, pardon me for not feeling so jubilant," she spoke up, "but I don't think Mikogami-sama would appreciate you people calling him a... whacko. That can be deemed treason, you know."

"Spoilsport," Mizore muttered.

"It's alright, Michiru-san," Ruby spoke once she got control of her laughter. "The Chairman has been misunderstood before, but now his actions in this case are making perfect sense. He arranged for us to come here for a reason, we just need to find it."

"Yeah!" Yukari replied. "And Moka-san must be here! This uniform matches her style perfectly!" A realization came to her, and she eagerly rubbed her hands together. "Ooh, that must mean she's naked! I can hardly wait to find her!"

Kurumu whacked her classmate over the head with her knuckles. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" she snapped. "If that's true, who knows what those fiends have planned for her!"

Tsukune realized what Yukari had spoken of, and a jet of blood erupted from his nose as he fell onto the floor.

"Tsukune-san!" Ruby called out in concern as she knelt by his side.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out as she ran to his side, but got hit by a washing basin before she reached him and fell facefirst onto the floor.

The brown-haired youth groaned as he sat up, and desperately tried to shake the images of an unclothed Moka out of his mind. "I'm okay," he spoke up, "really." He quickly got to his feet. "We need to find Moka-san, before anything happens to her!"

Mizore quickly rose up behind him. "Don't worry, I got your back."

The human student shivered as she felt the snow girl's icy presence behind him. "Glad to hear that," he spoke through chattering teeth. "Sh-sh-sh-shall we?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Kuyou stood triumphantly in his ultimate form as the immediate area continued to burn around him. At his feet laid the prone forms of the four lower-ranking officers, all with severe wounds and burns over their bodies. Sheldon had taken the worst of it for speaking out against the kitsune. The only one who'd been spared from the fiery onslaught was Keito, who viewed the scene with look of anger, confusion, disbelief, and fear.

"You despicable fools," the kitsune spoke in a low, contemptuous voice. "To think I would have to unleash my full power on you trash, it's almost too insulting for words."

A weak groan came from the fallen officers, and the hybrid man saw the mindflare had barely moved, despite his grievous injuries. "Oh," the PSC leader mused, "you're still conscious? Commendable, I admit."

The sorcerer raised his squid-like head as he looked to his superior. "Kuyou," he spoke in a weak voice, "what have you done? Why have you... betrayed the school? It is our duty... to protect it."

The transformed monster sniffed disdainfully. "You have a lot of nerve lecturing me about duty. This pathetic establishment is nothing more than a farce, a charade, an exercise in futility. And I refuse to devote another day to Mikogami's failed dream!"

"Traitor!" Morrey declared through his pain, but was interrupted as he broke into a coughing fit.

Kuyou looked off in the direction of the main campus building. "Call me what you will, it matters not. You could never understand, and apparently, neither does Mikogami. The concept of coexistence is a hoax, humans and monsters can never live together, nor should they." He looked off towards the horizon, and stretched his hand outwards. "Ever since the beginning, the strong have survived and the weak have perished. This has been and will continue to be the rule that governs all. It is because of Mikogami's weakness and short-sightedness that the school has fallen into this state. Clearly, his path is the wrong one. But I shall blaze a new path, I shall create a new order, and woe to those who dare stand against me."

"You're mad," the inhuman mage spoke weakly, as his consciousness began to fade, "that... is the path... of evil. It only... destroys."

The kitsune sneered at the mindflare as he passed out again. "Fool, good and evil are but words. Power always wins." Over the crackling flames, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned his gaze, and saw Keito fearfully approaching him.

"Kuyou-sama," the purple-haired young woman began, fear and respect in her shaking voice, "what is going on here?" She quickly looked to the fallen officers, and then to her superior. "Are they right? You planned this whole debacle?"

The hybird man chuckled as he narrowed his golden eyes at his remaining underling. "Is it really a debacle? From what I've seen, everything is going according to plan. Those fools from the Newspaper Club have played right into my hands, and I can finish them whenever I choose."

The purple-haired woman's face became livid at the seemingly misplaced calmness of her superior. "What has gotten into you?!" she demanded, forgetting herself in her outrage. "If word gets out you planned this whole thing, we'll have a riot on our hands! It'll make the botched execution last year look like nothing!"

The blonde man chuckled lightly, unconcerned by his underling's words. "And who's going to tell anyone," he asked with a sinister grin. "The Newspaper Club shall be eradicated today, and those four simpletons down there shall suffer dearly for opposing me. If they'd only played the roles I'd assigned them, they would've been spared. Such mercies are beyond them now."

The incognito jorougumo slapped her hand against her forehead, thunderstruck by her superior's seemingly incomprehensible demeanor. "Kuyou-sama, what was the point of all this? What do they hope to find there, it's completely abandoned." She cringed, and looked back to the undead corpse on the ground. "Or at least, it was."

The PSC leader smirked at that. "I suppose I can at least trust you with that information, Keito-san," he replied with a feigned pleasantry. "That dungeon is where we imprisoned Moka Akashiya after we captured her last night."

The purple-haired woman gasped in response. "When were you going to tell us this?!" she asked indignantly. "We were told you and the chairman executed Akashiya."

Kuyou grinned at her darkly. "That's exactly what we wanted people to believe. And now that they've discovered otherwise, they have a little spark of hope within them. That'll make it all the more satisfying when we crush it," he continued, as he tightly clenched his right fist, which became bathed with fire. "The chairman believed the Newspaper Club might've rebelled, so we prepared a little, trap for them last night. And, if any of them do perchance survive, we can deal with them personally." He looked back towards the unconscious body of the fallen math teacher. "And now that Ririko-sensei has so thoughtfully provided them with the key to the dungeon, she is no longer necessary. We can deal with her whenever we choose, but the Newspaper Club comes first."

The subordiante's beady eyes widened indignantly. The cool, detatched mannerisms she witnessed were completely different from the Kuyou she knew before. "What in the world were you thinking?! " she blurted out. "Are you trying to destroy our authority in the school, and possibly the school itself! Have you forgotten what happened during the Lilith's Mirror fiasco? We could be seeing a repeat of that, or worse!"

The kitsune's expression never changed from the outburst. "As I said before, I am giving them a small twinge of hope, right before I crush it."

Keito narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as she had desperately trie to recognize the monster before her.

"Kuyou-sama!" a male voice called out from the distance.

The two immediately turned, and saw a group of twelve PSC officers running toweards them, all visibly injured and their uniforms in less than optimal shape. The officer in the lead stopped in font of his commander, his breathing heavy and desperate. "Kuyou-sama, the students are revolting!"

"Yes, they're the most disgusting people I've ever met in my life."

The newcomer looked startled at the response, but quickly regained his composure. "No! They're staging a riot! They're accusing us of being in league with Dracula!"

"The freshmen are claiming we set up Akashiya-san to take a fall!" another PSC member added.

"Nonsense!" Kuyou protested. "This is clearly a Newspaper Club conspiracy, designed to dishonor our sacred order. But don't worry, I intend to deal with them personally."

"But we need your help to stop the riot!"

"What, are you saying you can't do anything without me," the commanding officer spoke with a brow raised in amusement. "You're supposed to be the sacred defenders of justice, aren't you? Get back there and do your job."

"But Kuyou-sama-"

"Enough," the transformed officer interrupted, as his aura blazed around him with greater intensity, which forced back the lower-ranking PSC members. "I don't appreciate repeating myself. If you want to be useful here, lock up those four traitors," he continued, as he pointed to the seared bodies on the ground. "They are guilty of grand insubordination. They are under house arrest during Christmas break. Oh, and bring her in, too," he casually concluded, as he pointed to the body of Ririko.

One of the officers in the rear of the group looked to the fallen members. "Isn't that Morrey-san's unit," he asked. "What's going on here?"

A female officer gasped as she saw the huge armroed corpse in their midst. "Kuyou-sama, what on earth is that?!"

"Unimportant," the kitsune replied with a twinge of malice in his voice. "You have your orders, now follow them."

The black-clad students quivered under their superior's gaze, and quickly went about moving the fallen bodies from the area.

Keito looked at commander in sheer disbelief. "Kuyou-sama," she asked with a blank look, "are you truly turning your back on the school? You can't! Without us, it'll tear itself apart!"

"Then let it," the hybrid man replied dismissively, "this academy no longer serves my purpose. Far greater things lie in store for us."

"What are you talking about," the purple-haired woman asked suspiciously.

Kuyou merely chuckled in response. "I realized my destiny, Keito-san," he replied, as his golden eyes widened euphorically. "From the ashes of Mikogami's failure, we shall go forth and become the force that reshapes the world of youkai." He looked back to her. "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't with us."

"Reshape the world," the incognito jorougumo inquired.

"Yes, no longer shall we be the minority. We shall be the rulers of a new world; a world of youkai, by youkai, for youkai. And it begins today, with the complete destruction of those opposers who've meddled with us for too long." A look of demented anticipation crossed his features. "After today, the Newspaper Club shall be nothing more than a memory."

Keito looked at him questioningly, shocked that he'd consider abandoning the school, not to mention the Public Safety Commission, to its fate. However, she loathed the restrictions placed upon them after the failed execution the previous year, and longed to avenge the dishonor they'd suffered because of it. As she considered what her leader had just relayed, a sinister smile crossed her features. She saw it as the perfect opportunity to repay the Newspaper Club for all the disgrace they'd caused them, especially Moka Akashiya.

"I see you approve of the plan now," Kuyou mused.

The incognito jorougumo looked at him strangely for a moment, wondering if he'd somehow read her thoughts. Last she knew, he didn't posses such abilities. However, she was quick to regain her composure. "Yes, Kuyou-sama. And if Akashiya survies this trap, I want to devour her personally." She narrowed her beady eyes. "Not to mention that traitor Michiru."

"Oh," the PSC leader asked curiously, "has she been unfaithful?"

Keito scowled darkly at his choice of words. "She's assisting those felons, Kuyou-sama. After everything you've done for her, she's committed treason! There should be no forgiveness for what she's done."

The blonde man smirked in response. "Very well, I shall deal with her myself." He lowered his gaze in a sinister manner. "If she survives."

The purple-haired woman grinned in vile anticipation.

The blond man chuckled nefariously. "And should Tsukune Aono escape our little trap, I shall dispose of him personally, right before I expose him for the fraud that he is." He clenched his right fist, which became encased in whote-hot flame. "This day, justice will be served." He beagn to laugh maniacally, and Keito quickly joined in.

* * *

Oh crud, talk about going from bad to worse. Will the group be able to find Moka-san? Will Tsukune be able to resist the dark calling within him when they return to the sealed door? And will they be able to escape before Kuyou arrives?

"And will Gin survive when they do?"

"Hey! Who's side are you on, anyway?"

"You know."

"_I'm about to kill all three of you._"

"Hey! What did I do?!"

"_You're associated with him, need I say more?_"

Uh, yeah. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XIX Depths of Despair


	20. Part I Chapter XIX

A/N Whoa, I can see some of the readers have got their pitchforks and torches ready, preparing to lynch Kuyou if he doesn't die very soon. And D-Generation XX actually gave suggestions for how he should die, that was very, um, considerate of him.

"Considerate? You can't do this to me, I'm the star of this fanfic, it'll fall to pieces without me."

Yeah, you keep believing that. And before I forget, the following numerical specifics were courtesy of the Rosario + Vampire Guide Book. Thanks to GrrDraxin for providing the necessary information.

"Um... numerical what?"

"I think you know, Moka-san."

"_EEEEK!_"

_SMACK!_

"_PERVERT!_"

Ouch, should've seen that coming. And as always, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania, they are the licensed properties of their rightful owners. Now, while I get an icepack for my face, onto the show.

Part I Chapter XIX  
Depths of Despair

The party returned to the ground floor. As they retraced their steps, they unlocked all the cells that were previously inaccessible. One such cell had the remains of a deceased inhabitant, and a torn piece of paper near its bony hand. "Hmm," Yukari mused and took hold of the paper. It looked similar to the note they found on the floor below, except the bottom part had been torn off.

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune spoke up, "is that another piece of the note?"

"I think so," the eleven-year old girl replied over her shoulder. "Seems to be the top part, desu."

"Finally," Kurumu remarked in frustration, yet happy that they'd made further progress in the dungeon. "What does it say, Yukari-chan?"

The young witch hummed to herself and began reading the note. "'My torment seemed to no know end'," it started. "'Ninety years have I been deprived of the sunlight, ninety long years of isolation within this darkness. And soon, they shall come to drive me deeper into this lightless hell, and others will come to take my place here. Oh, if there be any sort of god in this world, tell me, when will my suffering end?'"

"How horrible," the cyan-haired girl commented with a slight shiver.

"And this was just the beginning," the snow girl added. Though her expression didn't betray her, she was also aghast at the concept of being locked away for all time, with no chance of release.

The next locked cell produced a strange black crystal, that lied on the floor.

"What in the world is that," Kurumu asked.

Yukari entered the cell and knelt by the crystal. She picked it up and examined every side of it. "Hmm, this seems to have a very distinct demonic aura." She looked up to her fellow witch. "Wouldn't you say, Ruby-san?"

The chairman's assistant looked to the strange magical object, and nodded in response. "Yes, this seems to be a small form of crystallized youki. Though I'd have to confirm it with the chairman, I'm sure we could use crystals like these to replenish our power in a hurry, should such a situation arise."

"And this was just left lying here," Michiru asked with a peculiar expression. "How did the guards miss this?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "I couldn't tell you," she replied.

"Maybe the chairman left it behind on purpose," Mizore asked.

The older witch looked surprised, and turned in her direction. "You know, you could be right. It would definitely reaffirm that Mikogami-sama wanted us to come here."

"He's too kind," the snow girl noted with a wry smirk.

Kurumu groaned in aggravation. "So let's hurry up and find him, I have a lot of questions for that guy."

Tsukune smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, so do I."

The rest of their would-be treasure hunt produced next to nothing, save for a couple more small youki crystals. One cell had a fifty yen coin hidden under the straw bed. Another locked cell was curiously next to a blocked off passage. Even more curious that the cell was apparently empty.

"Eh, am I missing something here," Kurumu asked with a perplexed look. "What would be the point of locking an empty cell?"

"Good question," Ruby mused.

Yukari examined the side walls, and found them both reasonably intact. She tried the rear wall, and still found nothing. "Hmm, what is the purpose of this," she asked with a slightly annoyed frown.

"Hold prisoners," Mizore offered in response, "that's what cells are for, aren't they?"

The child prodigy groaned at her friend's somewhat sarcastic remark.

At that moment, Tsukune noticed a soft white glow coming from his choker, and realized he was before the same wall Yukari was inspecting. Curiously, he walked past her and touched it. Once he did, a large part of it slid away, and revealed a previously unseen passage.

The young witch looked shocked and confused for a moment, but it soon gave way to elation. "Yay!" she exclaimed joyfully. "Tsukune-san found a secret passage! It's not an adventure quest without them, desu!"

"I'm lost," the snow girl commented. "Who'd be crazy enough to build secret passages in a dungeon?"

"Hmm," the chairman's assistant mused with a pondering look, "let's find out."

The group headed down the new passage, which was a narrow hallway. After a good minute of walking, it seemingly came to an end. Most of the group looked to one another, perplexed by the dilemma before them. Without a word, Tsukune moved to the front and touched the wall. As before, it slid open and revealed a new passage.

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked, disbelief in her violet eyes, "how did you know it was there."

"I didn't," the human student replied tentatively. "Well, not really. I mean, it seems pointless to build a secret passage that goes nowhere, doesn't it?"

The incognito succubus shrugged indifferently. "I guess. Anyway, let's go, it's really crowded in here."

"Just a bit," Michiru asked.

As the group passed through the opening, it slowly closed behind them. No sooner than they did that they were assaulted by sunlight. They took in their surroundings, and found themselves near the exit of the dungeon.

"What the hecht," Kurumu asked, "how did we wind up back at the beginning?"

"And who'd build this," Michiru added, "it's far too easy of an escape route, if anyone ever found it."

Ruby smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I'd say it was Mikogami-sama constructed this route."

"What?" the rest of the group exclaimed in unison.

The PSC officer glared at her. "How can you be so sure?"

The older witch's smile never faltered under the undercover agent's piercing stare. "It reaffirms what he once told me long ago. 'The wise king designs his cells for his own escape.' And since Tsukune-san holds one of his artifacts, the route was opened to us."

"How truly devious," the cyan-haired girl remarked with a wide-eyed expression.

"Just as expected from one of the Three Dark Lords."

Kurumu sniffed disdainfully and placed her hand on her hip in annoyance. "Remind me to thank him for putting us through this whole nonsense once we find him."

"Ditto," Mizore added.

* * *

The group turned back to the main stairwell near the entrance. They descended the stairwell and entered the first floor beneath the surface. They quickly found the first locked cell, and quickly opened it. When they did, they found a small jar on the floor. As Ruby illuminated the area with her wand, they saw it was filled with a strange purple-colored liquid. Yukari immediately knelt down and picked it up. "Cool!" she exclaimed. "This looks like some of the medicine jars at the infirmary."

"They left medicine lying on the floor," Mizore asked suspiciously. "Okay, this is getting a bit hokey."

"Hey, don't complain," the younger witch protested, "we should br grateful for this find. It'll surely help us in our quest, desu."

Kurumu groaned to herself. "There she goes with the 'adventure quest' again."

Tsukune laughed nervously. "At least it's something," he commented, trying to sound optimistic. "This has definitely been worth our time."

"Exactly!" Yukari exclaimed happily. "So let's find Moka-san and the chairman and complete our quest, desu!"

Mizore groaned audibly, as her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head. The cyan-haired girl's reaction was very similar. Tsukune smiled in embarrassment, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

They went forward and finally came to the floor section that collapsed under them earlier. Kurumu and Ruby helped carry the others across as they flew over the gap, and went forward. There wasn't much found in the locked cells, save for a couple more youki crystals. The hallways seemed more like a serpentine labyrinth, and the opened cells were their only guiding points.

They reached a locked door at the end of one of the corridors. Mizore tried some of the keys, and found a crimson key released the lock. She opened the door and everyone entered. They found themselves in a vast rectangular room, with torture racks and bladed pendulums that swung over them. Most of the room and its devices were covered in cobwebs and thick dust, which indicated it had been abandoned for countless years. There were also bludgeoning implements along one of the walls. Ruby knelt down by one, and lovingly stroked it, as an elated expression crossed her features.

"Um, Ruby-san," Tsukune asked nervously.

The older witch gasped and sprung to her feet. "Oh, Tsukune, it's nothing. I, um-"

All the other girls groaned in unison, as respective sweatdrops ran down the back of their heads.

The brown-haired you scanned the area, and saw a skeleton still bound to one of the racks, which had a large canister overhead, with a small opening at the bottom. As he cringed at what he saw, the choker glowed and then everything went white.

* * *

Once the flash subsided, the brown-haired youth saw a live person strapped to the torture rack, screaming in pain as electricity coursed through the prisoner's body. He looked up, and saw the canister was releasing small drops of water onto the captive. He saw the prisoner was male, very gaunt, stripped from the waist up, and wore a black leather choker with a Rosario attached to a small chain. All the factors told Tsukune the prisoner was definitely a vampire.

"You have not won, Mikogami!" the man screamed through his pain, his fangs bared in hatred. "He will rise again! Fear the day of our lord's rebirth!" He screamed again in agony, and then everything went white.

* * *

Tsukune cried out in fear and surprise, and looked about the room. He saw it had returned to its former state, covered in dust and cobwebs. He looked to the rack before him, and saw a skeleton bound upon it again.

"Tsukune," he heard Ruby's voice ask in concern.

He turned, and saw the dark-haired witch nearby, along with the others, who all wore worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm alright now," he spoke up.

"What happened, Tsukune-san," Yukari asked.

The brown-haired youth paused and collected his thoughts. "The Eye, showed me a vision." He pointed to the corpse on the rack. "That man, he was a vampire in life. He told the chairman, to fear the day of his lord's rebirth."

"Dracula," Michiru spoke darkly.

Tsukune nodded briskly. "Yes, I'm sure of it. It seems this prison held Dracula's followers."

"Do you think Dracula himself was locked away here," Yukari asked curiously.

"Only the chairman would possibly know that. Let's go find him."

The younger witch smiled. "Sure thing, desu."

* * *

The group returned to the stairwell and proceeded down to the lowest level. Ruby tried an onyx key on the ring on the locked door, and it fit perfectly. She opened the door and the group passed through. Once they did, the encroaching darkness surrounded them. Though it was the most intact floor, it was also the most foreboding, as the darkness loomed menacingly around them. Kurumu immediately latched on to Tsukune's arm for support, and Mizore did the same. Exposure to such pure evil was still very new to them, and they did what they could to withstand it. Only Michiru seemed unaffected, for she was one with the darkness. She proceeded forward through the blackened halls, though she kept careful watch on Tsukune.

They returned to the first locked cell on that floor, and opened it. Michiru kept watch in case anything attacked them, and the others inspected the cell, as Ruby's wand barely illuminated the small room. They found a lone skeleton, lying on the floor. Upon closer examination, the cadaver had elongated canines.

"No way," Kurumu uttered with a blank look, as a horrid thought came to her, "you don't think-"

Yukari examined the body, and covered her mouth with her small hands. "It can't be!" she declared. "Moka-san!"

The other girls gasped in unison and looked to the skeleton. Though none of them had any dealings with necromancy, they were sure the body before them had been female in life. Tsukune finally came to the front, and looked to the vampiric corpse. Despite its gender there was no other evidence that indicated it was Moka. However, the thought that Moka might've passed on before he had a chance to rescue terrified her to end. "No," he began in a hopeless voice, "no, it can't be!"

"Relax, Tsukune," Ruby suddenly spoke up, "it's not her."

The human student abruptly turned to her. "How can you be sure, Ruby-san?"

The dark-haired witch sighed gravely, and looked downwards. "I killed a lot of people on Witch's Hill," she began somberly, "and disposed of the bodies afterwards." She looked intently at the body before her. "Corpses don't decompose this fast, so I highly doubt it's Moka-san."

"Are you sure," Yukari tentatively. "What if... what if they accelerated time so the body would decompose rapidly? Don't you think it's possible, desu?"

Ruby frowned a bit at that. "All that effort for such a petty goal," she inquired. "Somehow I can't see Colton sinking that low."

"I guess," Kurumu interjected, and then turned to the young witch. "Accelerating time," she asked quizzically. "Don't let your imagination run away with you, Yukari-chan. We need your brain right where it is."

"Uh, what she said," Mizore warily concurred.

Tsukune smiled sheepishly at his friends, and then felt a familiar aura from his neck. He saw the choker was glowing again. He looked forward, and saw a message on the far wall, written in blood. As he began to read it, he shivered over its content.

"What is it, Tsukune," Kurumu asked in concern.

The brown-haired youth looked at her with horrified eyes. "D-d-d-don't you see that," he asked in a shaking voice as he pointed towards the wall.

"See what," the cyan-haired girl asked in confusion, and looked towards where her friend had indicated. "There's nothing but a blank wall."

The older witch also saw a blank wall, but then noticed the Eye of Mikogami was glowing again. "It must be only for the chairman's eyes," she noted. "What does it say, Tsukune?"

The human student held his arm out, as he paused to get his breathing and anxiety under control. After a few moments, he managed to sufficiently calm himself, and turned back to the wall. "'You false rulers shall rue your folly,'" he began hesitantly. "'Our Lord shall return in all his unholy glory, and the third pretender's spawn shall make it so. She shall be the gate through which our King returns to reclaim this wretched world!'" The brown-haired youth began trembling at what he'd relayed. The amount of hatred the writer possessed was overwhelming to him. More than that, it seemed to verify what Kuyou had relayed earlier in the day, and that scared and incensed Tsukune to no end.

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked in concern, and came to his side.

The frightened human warded her off with his arm, and looked back to the wall. "'And you vile usurpers shall suffer eternally for defying Him,'" he continued, "'as will all others who dare attempt to refute his sovereignty! All hail Count Dracula, the one true Lord of Darkness!'"

The group looked to Tsukune with shocked expressions, and then to the wall which was still blank to them. The young man breathed heavily for several seconds, reared back with a growl, and put his fist through the wall with the bloody message upon it. "How dare you!" he screamed at the wall. "Moka-san is mine! You disgusting worms have no right to her! How dare you think you can have your way with her!"

Kurumu gasped in horror at what he'd spoken.

"Tsukune-san, stop!" Ruby yelled, as she saw a familiar aura surrounding his body. "That's why we're here, isn't it? To stop them from enacting these twisted machinations!"

"Eh, twisted what," the cyan-haired girl asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Their sick plans," Mizore explained, and then turned to the enraged youth. "Tsukune, don't lose yourself. We're all behind you on this, we won't let anything happen to Moka-san, trust us."

The anger on the young man's face remained for several seconds, and then as he considered what they'd spoken, his rage subsided as did his dark aura. "Thank you, Mizore-chan," he spoke gratefully, "I'm glad you're all here. I wouldn't want to go through this place alone."

"That would've been worse than suicide," Ruby commented, "let's keep going."

"Right," the brown-haired youth concurred.

They left the cell and continued to examine the floor. Only a couple of cells were locked and none of them had anything of import. Unlocking the doors proved to be far more beneficial, as it made traversing through the floor much easier. They eventually came to the last cell before the sealed door. As they unlocked it and entered, they saw a lone skeleton lying on the straw covered floor. As they looked further, they found a torn piece of paper near the corpse's skeletal hand.

"This must be it," Yukari said assuredly as she quickly claimed the paper and examined it. She found it was just like the others, except the top edge had been torn off. She began to read the note aloud to the others. "'This is the end,'" she started. "'After eighty-eight more years in this hell, I shall be cast down below and be forgotten for all time. But I shall not suffer alone.'" She cringed for a moment as the note went on, but she quickly resolved herself. "'Our King shall return, and punish those who overthrew him and attempted to erase him from existence. But he shall never truly disappear, His glorious ascension shall come, and woe to those who dared oppose him. Eternal glory to Lord Dracula!'"

Yukari looked horrified by what she'd read, but her shock soon gave way to anger. "I can't believe I felt sorry for this guy!" she exclaimed. "He was another of Dracula's followers, desu!"

"I wonder how many were locked up here," Mizore asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Ruby interjected with a dejected shake of her head. "The Chairman never revealed that to me. Now that I think of, neither he or anyone else on campus ever spoke Dracula's name, let alone anything else about him."

"It sounds like the chairman was trying to conceal all evidence of Dracula's existence," Michiru noted. "Unfortunately, it seems like it's come back to haunt him, and us."

"Yeah," the snow girl interjected, "sounds like he didn't appreciate being forgotten like that."

Around that time, Yukari took all three pieces of the torn note. She held two in one hand, one in the other, and moved them together. "Hmm, there are three numbers in this note," she spoke to the others. "Ninety, fifty-six, and eighty-eight." She blushed brightly in response. "_I want those to be my numbers someday,_" she thought to herself.

"Are you serious," Kurumu asked with a leery expression. She thought about it for a moment, and then glared at her classmate. "What is the point of that?" she declared in exasperation. "What sort of an idiot leaves a woman's measurements on a raggedly old note like this?"

"Uh, measurements," Tsukune asked, wholly oblivious to the subject.

"Hmm," Ruby began thoughtfully, "almost sounds like mine, but they're a centimeter off. Pity." She ran the numbers through her mind, and it reminded her of the physical exam the female students had earlier in the year, where Yukari was transformed in a young woman by the old school nurse, before she was exposed for her criminal actions. She recalled a few of the girls from the exam, but none of them were an exact match.

"I got it!" Yukari suddenly declared.

Everyone nearly jumped when they heard her outburst.

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune said tentatively, "don't do that! You're gonna scare us to death like that."

"Sorry, Tsukune," the young witch spoke I an embarrassed voice, "but I figured it out!"

"The point of this fruitless exercise," Michiru asked wearily.

"Exactly! These are undoubtedly Moka-san's measurements!"

The PSC officer fell hard onto the back of her head, with her legs sticking up into the air. Everyone but Ruby and Tsukune joined her on the floor. The latter was quite taken aback, as mental images of Moka appeared in his mind. Though he tried hard not to think of his first friend in a perverted manner, the previous conversation made it hard to resist the temptation. As he did, he realized Moka wasn't quite Ruby's size, and was quite nervous about her figure. A thought came to him, and he imagined the other Moka, the silver-haired woman who was supremely self-assured about her figure. A stream of blood erupted from his nose and he fell hard onto the floor.

Yukari looked embarrassed at her friends. "Um, was it something I said?"

Kurumu immediately umped to her feet and bopped her over the head. "You nitwit!" she snapped. "She was asking you the point of all this! Has this whole note quest been nothing more than a big perverted diversion or something? And you're supposed to be the bright one here!"

"I am," the young witch replied as she waved her wand behind her back. At that moment, a washing basin fell atop the succubus' head, which drilled her hard into the floor. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. Moka-san's just so hot, wouldn't you say?" Before she could go further, she was immediately encased in ice.

"You are hopeless," Mizore spoke with an unimpressed frown. "And you missed the point entirely."

"Uh, yeah," Tsukune spoke up nervously, trying to get the images of Inner Moka out of his mind. That was even more difficult with Yukari's earlier comments about her being naked. "Those numbers must mean something else,"' he spoke up defensively, his face a brilliant shade of red as a trail of blood left his nose, "like, I don't know, maybe the combination to a-" He stopped in mid-sentence as the answer came to him. "-safe."

All the girls looked to him incredulously, and then to one another. A very tense silence existed between the five youkai gathered in the cell.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?**_" Kurumu screamed at the top of her lungs, shattering the silence. "What kind of an idiot uses a woman's measurements for the combination to a safe?"

"Someone with too much free time on their hands," Mizore replied in an offhand manner.

"Not to mention someone who never lived to see Moka," Ruby noted. She quickly shook her head dismissively. "But I think we're looking into this too hard, there's no way a youkai from centuries ago could've known Moka's measurements, it must be just a coincidence."

"I certainly hope so," Tsukune spoke up. "This is too humiliating for words." He finally got control of his train of thought again. "Anyway, let's go back to the office and try it."

"Gladly." The dark-haired witch sauntered up to him, and leaned very close. "And just so you know," she whispered in his ear, "mine aren't that far off."

"That's not what I needed to hear," a flustered Tsukune replied, as his face became flushed and a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

* * *

The group returned to the ruined office, and weren't surprised as they saw nothing had changed. They made their way around the demolished desk and reached the combination safe on the back wall.

"Is this really gonna work," Mizore asked with a dubious expression.

"Why not," Yukari replied with a bright smile. "I knew if we searched hard enough, we'd find the clues to this puzzle. It's all part of an adventure quest."

"You're enjoying this too much."

The child prodigy bent her left leg behind her, and tilted her head to the side. "Guilty as charged."

Ruby shook her head, and sighed in feigned exasperation. She wasn't sure to be more worried about her fellow witch's desires, or her apparent love of puzzles.

"Come on, Tsukune-san," the youngest of the five girls spoke up, "try Moka-san's numbers, they can't possibly be wrong."

The brown-haired youth gave her a strange look. "Are you sure about this?"

"Why not, she would be honored that she helped us out in this fashion."

"Who do you think you're fooling," Mizore asked with a dubious glance.

"Ditto," Kurumu added.

Tsukune groaned at that, and shook his head in disbelief. He took hold of the knob, and turned it to the numbers specified in the message they'd assembled. One he'd turned it to the last knob, he turned the lever beside it, and then pulled towards him. The human student looked inside, and found a stone object inside. He brought it out into the light generated by Ruby's wand, and everyone saw a stone carving of the academy insignia in his hands.

"What the hecht," the snow girl asked with a confused expression.

The younger witch looked at it for a moment, and then realized its importance. "Yes! We've found the key to the sealed door! Now we can reach the bottom level, that must be where they've locked up the chairman."

"And Moka-san," a hopeful Tsukune added. "Finally, we can free her from this darkness."

"Let's be on guard," Ruby spoke up, and looked squarely at the brown-haired youth. "Especially you, Tsukune. You must know by now it's not just Moka they're after."

The human student bowed his head solemnly, and closed his brown eyes. "I know, Ruby-san, but, I can't let them-" He growled in anger and frustration. Though he didn't fully understand what his enemies had planned for Moka, he knew it was something she never wanted.

"Are you truly certain that's what they have planned," Michiru asked with a stern look.

Tsukune blanched in surprise and turned to the undercover agent. "What do you mean?"

"This could be but another deception, designed to attack your weakness. Our enemy seems incredibly skilled at that."

The snow girl looked genuinely surprised. "Hmm, good point. I hadn't thought of that."

"Wait a minute," Kurumu interjected, "you're saying they left that message behind just to make Tsukune lose control?"

"It's possible," the PSC officer replied, "so we must be on guard for anything once we're past that door."

The human student looked warily at them, and then closed the safe door. He was just as incensed that the bloody message might've been a ruse. He wasn't pleased that Michiru had called it his weakness, and desperately wanted to prove her wrong. "We will be," he spoke up. "Let's go, and save Moka-san."

The group nodded in agreement, and began to filter out of the room. Michiru watched them all leave, a concerned look on her face. "_Hopefully it's not just her we have to save,_" she thought to herself, and then followed the others.

* * *

The group returned to the sealed door, in the lowest level of the dungeon.

"This has to work," Tsukune spoke in a worried voice as he brought out the academy's crest.

"You think," Mizore asked, "we certainly went to enough trouble to find it."

"But it was definitely a lot of fun," Yukari happily interjected.

Michiru said nothing in turn. She was still troubled by the notion that Kuyou had willingly assisted in the ruse they were uncovering. Even though she knew he'd been afflicted by Dracula's curse, she also knew he'd been a threat to the school beforehand. And after everything that had occurred since the previous night, she barely saw any reason to defend him, though she found that the most disturbing part.

Tsukune walked up to the door, and placed the crest in the relief. The crest glowed with a soft lavender aura, as did the whole door, which became translucent and then slowly vanished. In its wake was a stairwell leading down into the darkness. No sooner than it did that the brown-haired youth felt a tremendous evil aura below. He instinctively jumped back as the horrible youki came forth from the stairwell, as if it had reached out to him.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out and immediately ran to his side.

"Are you alright, Tsukune," Mizore asked.

The human student shivered for a moment, as he sought to get his breathing under control. As he did, he felt a distinct stirring in his blood, and his right hand went to his heart.

"Tsukune," the cyan-haired girl asked in concern.

The brown-haired youth didn't respond at first, as he considered the sensation that coursed through him, and soon discerned the source. "Moka-san," he spoke quietly, "she's down there. I can feel it."

Michiru gave him a questioning look. "Are you certain," she inquired. "I can't sense anything except that, satanic aura down there."

The girls looked warily at her over her choice of words, as did Tsukune. They fearfully looked to one another as they considered what the black-clad woman had spoken.

"You know," the snow girl spoke up, which broke the tense silence, "I think she's right. This goes way beyond demonic."

"And it's the perfect place for an ambush," the PSC officer added with a hard look. "Anyone could be hiding down there and we wouldn't be able to sense them."

Kurumu looked worriedly at her Mate of Fate. "And you're saying Moka's down there? How can you be sure?"

Tsukune grimaced slightly and looked away. "I don't know," he replied as he turned back to her. "I'm not sure how to explain it, I just, know."

The cyan-girl looked less than convinced at his somewhat dubious explanation.

"It must be Moka-san's blood," Yukari offered, "perhaps it's reacting to her."

The brown-haired youth looked to the young witch, grateful that she'd spoken the words that had eluded him. "Yes, yes, I think you're right, Yukari-chan."

The youngest of the girls lightly chuckled. "Anything for you and Moka-san."

Ruby considered what her fellow witch had spoken, and deemed it a plausible explanation. She then looked down the stairwell, a deep scowl on her face. "And to think she'd be locked away in the darkest depths and forgotten," she remarked. "Such a fate was reserved only for the worst offenders."

"Like Kuyou," Michiru noted bluntly.

Mizore looked surprised by the clearly disgruntled officer's remark. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, he deserves no less for betraying this school. And since this facility was apparently designed to hold Dracula's agents, he'd fit right in."

Kurumu watched the exchange from where she stood. She detected a distinct hesitation in the undercover agent's voice as she spoke. As she glanced at Tsukune, she had an idea of its source, and approached the incognito shadow creature. "Michiru-san," she spoke up, "are you really alright with this?"

The dark-haired woman turned in her direction. "What do you mean?"

The cyan-haired girl sighed deeply, as she closed her violet eyes. "It sounds like you don't want to fight him."

"But-"

"I'm not saying I think you'll betray us," Kurumu interrupted, "more like, you'd be betraying yourself if you faced him."

A startled look appeared on Michiru's face. "Was it that obvious?"

"Definitely not at first," the incognito succubus replied. "We assumed the PSC followed Kuyou just out of mindless loyalty." She solemnly bowed her head. "But it's not like that for you, is it?"

The black-clad woman looked away in shame.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," the cyan-haired girl spoke softly. "I just want you to know, that when the time comes, you won't have to face him alone. We'll be right there with you."

Mizore gave her head of purple hair a light shake, and then smiled and came to Michiru's side. "Yes, we will."

"We won't let him push around innocent youkai anymore," Yukari added with a determined look.

"We're all behind you, Michiru-san," Tsukune interjected. "And together, we'll put an end to his reign of terror."

"Yes," Ruby calmly declared, "he shall rue the day he betrayed Mikogami-sama and jeopardized his dream." She looked back to the stairwell. "Now, let's rescue Moka-san, find the real chairman, and then escape this deathtrap."

"Yes," the brown-haired youth replied resolutely.

The group cautiously proceeded down the darkened stairwell. Ruby's wand glowed in order to provide light for everyone. It was eerily quiet at the bottom, and an great sense of foreboding hung in the air around them, which seemed to grow stronger once they reached the bottom. Everyone closely viewed their surroundings, prepared for any surprises that awaited them.

The lowest level of the dungeon was completely enshrouded by darkness, and the malefic aura they felt dwarfed even what they felt just above them. It also seemed to verify Michiru's estimation, for it far surpassed any kind of evil they'd ever experienced. The bottom floor comprised of one single hallway, with cells on both sides. Any torches along the walls had long since burnt out. But the stench of decadence remained even after so many decades. And unlike the upper levels, the corridor comprised of hard stone walls, and metal doors with small barred windows. Kurumu tested out the walls and doors, and found them much sturdier than those above them. Clearly, the cells were designed to hold the most dangerous of youkai criminals, so they would've never threatened the outside world again.

As they proceeded down the hallway, Tsukune looked inside each cell window. Many of the cells were empty, but a few possessed the skeletons of deceased prisoners, and he soon realized the horrific stench he smelled earlier came from the cells. Most of the group reeled at the sickening scents that exuded from behind the heave metal doors. Michiru in particular held her nose, as she intently scanned her surroundings.

The group proceeded to the end of the hallway, where they found a solitary cell door. Ruby brought her glowing wand close to the window, so Tsukune could've seen inside. The interior was much larger than those of the other cells, which was a surprise to the older witch. She would've surmised the most securely guarded cell would've been the smallest and most uncomfortable one. She couldn't imagine the kind of punishments the former prisoners endured while locked away in the nigh impenetrable darkness, as she remembered what they found in the torture chamber two floors up. A couple of the implements seemed quite appealing to her. She blushed brightly, quickly brushed her more deviant thoughts aside before anyone noticed, and continued her inspection of the cell.

As she looked to the far wall, she saw a lone figure suspended upon it, the wrists bound by heavy mannacles, and the feet dangling off the floor. Its head was bowed, and its very long hair hung over its face, so it would've been impossible to discern any features. The figures' garments were in tatters, which revealed a truly feminine form. As the light from Ruby's staff shined upon it, a familiar red sparkle shone from her chest, which made the witch inhale sharply. "Moka-san," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Tsukune took a closer look, and recognized the crimson light from the center of the Rosario. "You're right," he replied, "it is Moka-san."

"Lemme see," Kurumu spoke up as she tried to move towards the window. Once she did, she stood on her tiptoes, and managed to look in side the cell. She saw a young woman in tattered clothing bound to the far wall, her pink and silver hair covering her face. "Finally, we've found her."

"I wanna see!" Yukari piped in as she made her way towards the door. Kurumu reached down, picked her up and brought her face to the window. The young witch was a bit disappointed by what she saw, but she quickly shook it off. "Finally, let's save Moka-san and get out of this creepy joint."

"I couldn't agree more," Mizore added as she made her way towards the window. She took out the set of dungeon keys, and began flipping through them. She ignored the keys she'd already used and kept going.

Tsukune watched as his friend flipped through the keys. As she got near the end, he noticed an onyx key with crimson edges amongst them. "It's that one," he spoke up.

The snow girl stopped, and looked to him in surprise as she held the aforementioned key. "How can you be sure, Tsukune," she asked.

The brown-haired youth blanched in response. "I don't know, I just get this, eerie feeling when I look at that key, almost, like it represents the blood-soaked darkness of Dracula himself." He shivered as he stood near the door. "Let's be careful, I can feel a lot of evil in there."

"Sure thing." The snow girl placed the key in the lock, and found it a perfect fit. She glanced quickly at Tsukune, turned the key and removed it. She was still a bit confused about how Tsukune guessed it was the right key with but a look, but decided to ask after they escaped. With a concerned look, she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Once she did, a gust of darkness emerged from the other side. Mizore covered her face to protect herself from the gust, as did the others.

"What the hecht is this?" Kurumu called out over the storm. "Did we just unlock Hell or something?"

"I don't know!" Ruby replied as she held her ground. "But I do know I've never such powerful evil before. It seems, limitless!"

"You're right!" Michiru added. "It feels like we've opened the lair of the Devil himself! Or someone close to it."

"No way!" Yukari exclaimed. "Are you saying Dracula's in there? Then Moka-san's in real danger!"

"Hold on, Moka-san!" Tsukune called out. "We're coming!"

After a few moments, the gale died down. However, the immeasurable evil they sensed earlier remained, which kept the group on their toes. They slowly made their way into the cell. As they neared the wall where Moka was bound, they saw more skeletons shackled to the side walls. Ruby brought her glowing wand close to them, and saw the skeletons looked humanoid. She tried hard not to gasp, as the scene reminded her of her time on Witch's Hill before Tsukune and his friends arrived. A couple of the skeletons had elongated fangs, which indicated they might've been vampires in life. The stench of death and decay around them nearly overwhelmed Kurumu, and made Yukari sick to her stomach. Mizore tried not to gag, as did Ruby. Michiru was also visibly disgusted by the rank odors within the cell, but she never took her eyes off Tsukune, as she saw dark crackles of energy around his body.

The brown-haired youth stopped in front of the manacled girl. She was clad in a crude two-piece brown dress that completely exposed her arms and a good part of her toned abdomen. Her skin was paler than he remembered, and he noticed more of her hair was silver rather than pink. Her bare feet hovered a few inches off the ground. As he examined her, he saw the regular rise and fall of her chest, which indicated she was breathing. He was relieved, for it meant she was still alive, just unconscious, or at least he hoped she was just unconscious. "Moka-san," he began in a pained voice, "I'm here."

A soft groan came from the bound girl's direction. As the human student watched, her mouth opened slightly, which revealed significantly longer fangs than her sealed form usually possessed. The girl's eyelids slowly opened, and the brown-haired youth saw her eyes held a more reddish tint than before, which mixed with their usually emerald color. "Tsukune," the female vampire asked in a barely audible voice.

"Yes, Moka-san," the young man promptly replied, trying to ignore the darkness that seemed to attack his entire being, "it's me. Hold on, we're going to get you out of here."

"Just what do you think you're doing," an unseen voice asked from behind the group.

Yukari's youki flared up in response. "That voice," she spoke with a dark glare.

She and the others turned, and saw a young woman in the traditional PSC uniform standing in the doorway of the cell. Her long dirty blonde hair reached the small of her back, and she wore a conceited expression on her face. The young witch seethed inwardly as she shot a murderous look into the newcomer's blue eyes, who merely smirked in response. "You do realize this facility is off-limits to students," she remarked in a condescending voice, "do you not?"

"**You!**" Kurumu called out angrily, as she recognized the woman, who wore a green nurse's uniform when they last met.

"Mako Yakumaru," Michiru spoke with an intense glare. "What is the meaning of this?"

The former nurse chuckled in response. "Oh my, I should be asking you the same question, shouldn't I? Assisting a band of known felons, and possible agents of Dracula, no less." She gave her accuser a sinister grin. "Kuyou-sama will not be pleased."

"Enough with the charade," the dark-haired woman retorted. "It was the Public Safety Commission that assisted Dracula's agents, allowing them to take over the school. Kuyou betrayed his duties just to exact revenge on one girl, who's been wrongfully incarcerated here."

"What," the blue-eyed woman asked in mock indignation, "you dare denounce your own order, not to mention your master. Hmph, and you were supposed to be the loyal one."

"You are no one to judge me, felon," the undercover agent shot back. "The fact that you now wear that uniform demonstrates the commission's corrupt ways."

"You wound me," Mako retorted in clearly feigned sadness. "Whatever I, might've done in the past has been wiped clean."

"What are you talking about," the young witch demanded, livid at the former nurse's obvious conceit.

The dirty blonde woman chuckled in response. "It's very simple, Yukari-chan. All I had to do was one little task, and Kuyou-san cleared my, supposed record. He even made me a full-fledged member of the Public Safety Commission, no less. Such generosity is rare these days, wouldn't you say?"

"More like such arrogance!" Kurumu shot back. "As if I didn't have enough reason to tear apart Kuyou and the whole stinkin' PSC!" Her wings burst forth from behind her sweater, her tail emerged from her under her skirt, and her fingernails extended into deadly claws. "What have you done to Moka-san, you backstabbing bitch!"

The dirty blonde woman laughed hysterically at the killer intent directed at her. "Oh my, are you threatening a sacred defender of justice," she asked mockingly, "that just won't do," she continued as she narrowed her eyes into deadly slits, "that won't do at all."

Suddenly, Tsukune gasped as he felt a malicious intent directed at Kurumu. Without thinking, he moved aside and knocked her aside with his shoulder. A split second later, a stabbing, burning sensation shot through his shoulder, which caused him to scream in pain. Everyone turned, and saw Moka standing behind him, a lifeless look in her eyes, and holding a dagger that was plunged into his back.

"Where's she come from?" Mizore exclaimed in shock.

"How did she get loose," Michiru asked in disbelief.

Tsukune grimaced in pain as he felt the blade stuck behind his left shoulder. Even worse, he felt the darkness rising up in his soul again. And in his stricken state, he found it more difficult to resist it. "You," he spoke in a rasping voice through clenched teeth as he regarded Mako with hateful brown eyes, which turned into slitted crimson irises. "What have you done to Moka-san?"

The deposed nurse gave him a sinister chuckle. "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you," she asked with a small yet clearly malicious grin. "Kuyou-san thought it would've been appropriate if the Newspaper Club destroyed itself, so he acquired my services for just that purpose. The fluids I've injected into her make her the perfect executioner." She chuckled venomously as her grin widened. "And if any of you do survive, Kuyou-san will rectify that matter in short order. So much for the 'sacred defenders of justice,' eh Michiru-san? With friends like them, who needs enemies?"

"_**YOU!**_" the incensed woman screamed in outraged, furious at her enemy's audacity. She was even more enraged that Mako's actions were authorized by Kuyou himself, and she planned to hold him accountable for it when she found him.

"How dare you!" Yukari declared in her anger. "You won't get away with this!"

The sinister woman chuckled in satisfaction. "As if you and your little friends are in any position to stop me. Hmm, I suppose everything is well in hand now." She turned towards the cell door, opened it, and looked back to the young witch. "Farewell, Yukari-chan, we shall not meet again." She laughed wickedly as she made her way out.

"_**GET BACK HERE!**_" Tsukune screamed at the departing woman, and rushed for the closing door. His dark aura surrounding him, he reached out to take hold of the door. However, he reached it a split second too late, as the exit was securely closed. Consumed by rage, he slammed both fists onto the hard metal door, and the banging sound echoed throughout the cell, and rung in everyone's ears. Tsukune looked for the door handle, but found none. He tried to find any opening between the door and the wall to fit his fingers inside, but again to no avail. He pulled on the barred window, but found the door wouldn't budge. With the dagger still in his shoulder, he couldn't muster the strength he wanted at that moment.

"Crap!" Mizore remarked with a blank look of fear. "Don't tell me she's locked us in!"

The hybrid youth screamed incoherently as he continued to pull at the barred window.

"Tsukune, stop!" the older witch called out. "These cells were designed to hold vampires!" She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she was knocked to the ground.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari cried out, as she saw Moka stood over the fallen woman.

Kurumu got to her feet, and had seen the vampire seemingly materialize behind Ruby and drive her elbow in the back of the witch's head. "This is bad," she said to herself, "we can't sense her in this vile aura." She saw Tsukune still struggling with the door, and then felt a cold chill nearby. She looked, and saw Moka encased in ice, with Mizore next to her.

"I hope someone has a plan!" the snow girl called out urgently. "This won't hold her for long!"

The succubus took the initiative and flew over to Tsukune. "Hold still," she said to him, "I'll get this thing out." She grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. She used both hands, but her efforts still seemed futile.

"Kurumu-chan," the hybrid youth spoke in a growling, yet kind voice.

Incensed, she braced one foot on the wall near Tsukune, and the other in the middle of his back, as she used her arm and leg strength to pull on the blade. She growled through clenched teeth as the dagger stubbornly refused to yield. Even after many moments, the blade had barely budged from his position. She heard Tsukune also screaming, and she redoubled her efforts, exerting more strength than she ever had in her life. Livid at what her enemies had wrought, she pulled with more strength than even she knew she possessed, and the blade slowly began to yield. After a few more seconds, Kurumu extracted the dagger and went flying off Tsukune's back. She tumbled backwards on the floor several times until she came to a stop, and rose to her knees. "No one toys with my friends," she spoke in a deadly voice as she stood up. "Not Mako, not Kuyou, not Colton, not Dracula," she went on, and then hurled the dagger into the floor by her feet. "_**NOT ANYBODY!**_"

Suddenly, the sound of breaking ice came from behind her. She spun around, and saw Moka had freed herself from her icy prison. The possessed vampire rushed towards her, only to vanish before she got within striking distance. Kurumu looked around, but saw no trace of her.

"Behind you!" Tsukune's voice called out from the door.

As the cyan-haired girl was turning around, she felt a powerful side kick right in the middle of her back, which knocked her fifteen feet away, and she landed hard on the floor.

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari cried out, almost overwhlemed during the chaotic situation. Never in her young life did she imagine she'd ever have to fight Moka Akashiya, regardless of the circumstances. As she tried to focus on her next course of action, she saw the vampire reaching for the dagger on the floor. "No!" she called out, and ran towards the blade. As she dove towards it, she felt a strong kick right in the ribs, which knocked her into the far wall.

"No! Yukari-chan!" Tsukune shouted, as he watchd Moka reclaim the dagger on the floor. He streaked with lightning speed towards the possessed girl, and wrapped both arms around her from behind. "Stop this, Moka-san!" he yelled in a snarling voice. "Stop this right now!"

The long-haired young woman seemed oblivous to his words, she hadn't even reacted when she was restrained. Suddenly, the female vampire disappeared in Tsukune's grasp, which left him holding empty air.

"What is this," Ruby asked in shock. "I never knew Moka-san had such abilities."

"She seems awfully alert for a mindless opponent," Michiru noted sourly.

Tsukune scanned the area intently, when he sensed a murderous intent behind him. He instinctively reached behind his back, and he found his hand had taken hold of Moka's wrist. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the young woman behind him, her dagger aimed right at his back before he stopped it. "What is the meaning of this," he asked in a growling voice. "You dare attack me like a coward?"

"Oh no," Mizore spoke warily as she feared the darkness was overtaking Tsukune again.

Almost as if on cue, a black and crimson aura surrounded the hybrid youth, and he pulled hard on Moka's wrist, which caused her to stumble past him. He pulled her in front of him, and then reached out and grabbed her neck. "Miserable wench, you are no one to challenge me." The whites of his eyes turned black, and his pupils blazed a fierce shade of red. "**Kneel down before your master!**" he shouted in an echoing, commanding voice.

Kurumu regained her footing, and saw the hybrid bringing his dark will down on Moka, just as he did to her in the tower. "Tsukune, stop!" the cyan-haired girl called out and ran to his side. She took hold of his shoulder, but the incensed youth roughly tossed her aside with his free hand, all without looking in her direction.

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari cried out as she ran gingerly to the fallen girl's side, her hand still on her ribs.

"I'm fine," the succubus retorted as she regained her footing. "But Tsukune," she continued as she watched the scene before her, "he's... he's lost his mind."

Tsukune continued to try and subjugate Moka's mind, as the female vampire looked blankly at him. Even with his hand on her throat, her blank expression never changed, which enraged him even more. Suddenly, Moka's eyes flashed bright red, and the incensed youth screamed in pain as an intense force attacked his mind, causing him to lose his chokehold on the supposedly mindless girl. He held the suides of his head, as crackles of dark energy shot around it.

"What the hell was that," Mizore asked fearfully.

Ruby also looked on with frightened lavender eyes. "Some sort of, psychic feedback," she replied, and then looked gravely to the others. "This is getting out of hand. If we don't do something soon, Tsukune-san and Moka-san could destroy one another."

"We nee to find Mako!" Yukari called out. "If we defeat her, Moka-san will wake up!"

"How are you planning to go after her," Mizore asked, "that false friend locked us in."

The younger witch turned to the black-clad woman. "You can get outside, can't you Michiru-san?"

"Yes, but I can only take one of you with me in that fashion."

"Then take me! Let's stop Mako so she'll never toy with any more lives."

"Here," the snow girl interjected and handed them the key ring. "Think you can unlock the door while you're at it?"

"Definitely," Michiru replied succinctly. "We'll deal with Yakumaru, try to keep Aono-san and Akashiya-san from hurting one another."

"And make sure Moka-san gets this!" the younger witch added, as she threw the case that contained the clean uniform.

Ruby quickly raised her staff and the box floated magically towards her. She took hold of it and tucked it away. "We will, Yukari-chan," she called out.

"What was she doing with that," Kurumu muttered to herself, shook her head, and turned to her younger classmate. "Leave this to us!" she said aloud.

Suddenly, Moka rushed Tsukune with an overhead slash. The hybrid student barely recovered in time to catch her wrist with both hands, and held it at bay. However, he found it was all he could've managed with his current strength, so he couldn't attempt to remove the Rosario. And then, he felt a familiar presence beside him, and saw Moka's arm being pushed upward. He looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw the succubus struggling alongside himde him. "Kurumu-chan," he spoke gratefully.

At that moment, Moka's right shoulder and upper arm were covered in ice, which left her unable to move her arm.

"Now, Tsukune!" the snow girl called out. "Get the Rosario!"

"Right! Thank you, Mizore-chan!" He removed his right hand, and saw the possesed girl's arm didn't move. He then reached out towards the Rosario, but soon felt a strong grasp on his wrist. He looked, and saw Moka had seized it with her free hand.

"No," the stricken girl spoke weakly, "don't do it."

"Moka-san," the young man asked in bewilderment.

"Tsukune," the female vampire continued, pain and desperation in her voice, "run away!" she shouted, and then her arm broke free of the ice. She then slashed down Tsukune's torso with her dagger, and cut him from his let shoulder down to around his right kidney.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out, and ran to his side.

Suddenly, the hybrid youth's body erupted with a vile black aura, and he screamed in demonic rage. "How dare you assault your master!" he shouted at the possesed girl, and nailed her with a powerful backhanded blow which knocked her across the cell. "Miserable creature," he snarled as he walked menacingly towards the fallen girl, "you shall rue the day you def-" He was abruptly cut off when his entire body was imprisoned in a huge block of ice.

Mizore's claws glowed with an icy hue, as she tried to maintain her hold on the incensed youth. However, she sensed his youki building within, and noticed as cracks began to form in the ice. "Get going!" she called out to Michiru and Yukari. "This won't hold him for long!"

The PSC agent nodded, and ran towards the door along with the young witch. "It's up to us," she spoke with a determined look. "Let's bring Mako Yakumaru to justice."

"Gladly, desu."

With that, the shadow creature melted into the floor, along with her new friend. They slid under the door and disappeared from sight.

At that moment, Tsukune broke free of his icy prison, roaring in demonic anger. The force of his release actually sent Mizore flying back into the wall. She slid down to one knee, thunderstruck by the amount of power he'd demonstrated.

"_**I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!**_" the hybrid youth screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, he lurched over, and held the sides of his head, groaning in obvious pain. "Everyone," he spoke in a stricken voice, "get away from me! The darkness, is taking over. I can't, hold out much longer."

"No!" Kurumu cried out as she ran to his side. "Don't lose yourself, Tsukune!"

"Blast!" Michiru's voice snapped from the other side of the door.

The cyan-haired girl immediately turned in her direction. "What is it," she called out.

"Yakumaru! She's broken her key in the lock! There's no way to open the door now!"

The succubus growled in aggravation. "Forget it!" she snapped. "Get going and clobber that bitch!"

"Gladly," the PSC officer spoke darkly. The next sounds that came from the outside was her and Yukari's hurried footsteps as they raced upstairs.

Tsukune screamed in pain, as the dark energy within him threatened to consume his entire being. As she grimaced, he felt Moka's presence close to the unaware succubus. "Behind you!"

Without asking, Kurumu spun around and delivered a hard reverse back kick, which caught the vampire flush in the sternum and forced her to stumble away several paces. But before she could thank him, she was greeted with a powerful blow to the face, which knocked her into Moka and sent them both across the room and into the far wall.

"Insolent pest!" the hybrid youth snarled at the stricken girl. "How dare you lash out against my servant!"

The cyan-haired girl collapsed to her knees, injured on many levels by the attack. "Servant," she asked bitterly, "is that all she is to you now?"

"Kurumu," the female vampire said weakly.

The succubus looked over her shoulder towards the possesed girl, relieved that she still had some semblance of coherence. "Moka, you'll probably hate what I'm about to do, but there might be no other way to stop Tsukune."

The long-haired girl gasped in response. "Kurumu, no! Run away, he'll kill you."

"We can't," the violet-eyed girl replied as she rose to her feet, "that bitch Yakumaru broke the lock and trapped us inside. I just hope Michiru and Yukari-chan catch her before long."

At that moment, Mizore and Ruby ran to their side.

"Are you alright," the snow girl asked in concern.

"Yeah," the succubus repleid, trying to sound casual amidst the chaos that surrounded them. "Listen, I have a plan to stop him." She whispered low so only the girls could've heard her.

"That's too dangerous!" Moka protested, and then held her head again.

Mizore glared at the cyan-haired girl for several seconds. "Fine," she consented as she brandished her icy claws, "but you owe me for this one."

"There's no time to debate," Ruby spoke up. "If Tsukune can't stop himself, then we must act in his stead." She produced her six wings floated behind Moka, and ensnared her with her extended feathers. As she did, both Kurumu and Mizore stood in front of her to obstruct Tsukune.

"Don't get too enthralled," the snow girl warned her companion.

The cyan-haired girl nodded sadly. "I know, I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I do appreciate your help."

The purple-haired girl looked away and nodded mutely. "Same here."

"What do you think you're doing?" the hybrid youth demanded. "Release my servant at once!"

"We won't let you do this, Tsukune," the frightened yet determined succubus shot back. "This, this is not what you want!"

"Ha!" the dark teenager snapped defiantly. "I decide what I want, and I take it!" He immediately ran straight at her. "And no one stands in my way!"

"Do it!" the succubus shouted.

Mizore stretched her hand forward, and a bolt of ice shot forth and created an incy patch on the floor. Tsukune ran over it, lost his footing and stumbled forward. Once he was close enough, Kurumu immediately reached out, grabbed the back of his head, and drove it into her large chest. The sinister youth growled in anger and surprise as he was smothered in the succubus' bosom. He flailed his arms wildly, and Kurumu hung on for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to crush the life out of the cyan-haired girl. The succubus grimaced in pain as she felt the viselike grip on her ribs, but she never relinquished her hold. He pushed her backwards, until she collided with the still bound Moka, but she still held on.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," Kurumu said through her pain. "Hate me if you will, but I just can't stand by and watch you and Moka-san destroy each other."

Tsukune flailed his arms again, as he realized his attempts to free himself were unsuccessful. His struggles slowly became weaker, as the loss of air rapidly drained his strength. His vile aura began to diminish, as did the seething hatred within him. The trapped youth felt his knees giving way, as his flailing all but ceased. "I don't hate you, Kurumu-chan," he spoke in a barely audible voice, "I hate myself, for losing myself, again. Moka-san, forgive me." With one last flail of his arm, he passed out in Kurumu's tight embrace. However, the familiar sound of a metallic snap caught everyone's attention, coupled with the release of a powerful demonic aura. The succubus released her hold on him, and noticed Moka standing two feet from her, an incoherent look on her pale features. The cyan-haired girl also saw her Rosario was missing. She immediately looked down, and saw the artifact held in Tsukune's seemingly limp hand.

Ruby immediately released Moka once she felt the seal was broken, and was scared that instead of dropping to the floor, the female vampire's body seemed to hover in midair, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Oh crud," Mizore spoke warily, "what's going on here?"

Kurumu was wide-eyed at the transforming girl before her, as fear raced through her heart. "I don't know, but I do know that's not Moka-san's aura!"

Tsukune immediately awoke as he felt the sinister presence close by. He watched as Moka stood like a statue as her metamorphosis continued, her face concealed by her long white hair. He noticed crackles of black energy shot around her body, seeming to electrify the air itself with darkness. He stiffened in response, as he recognized the vile aura that manifested before him. He actually felt the malevolent darkness that had previously permeated the dungeon rush into the cell and converge within the transforming girl before him.

And then, a low sinister laugh came from the female vampire. "You little fools have just **awakened your doom,**" she spoke ominously, as a second voice became overlapped with it. However, the second voice wasn't that of either Moka, but of a far more malefic entity. The white-haired woman raised her pallid countenance, which was decorated by a sinister grin, that exposed her deadly fangs. Her eyes glowed blood red, as black crackles of energy continued to streak around her hovering body, and a vile black sigil appeared on the floor under her. "**Kneel down and pay homage to the one true Lord of Darkness!**"

Tsukune was immediately taken aback. If he had any doubts about the second voice's identity, the being's revelation made it abundantly clear. "_**DRACULA!**_"

Lightning crashed down outside the cell, and illuminated the entire floor. The group was startled by the phenomenon, but even more so as they watched the wall behind the vampire. That was where they saw the shadow of not Moka Akashiya, but of a massive cloaked being, towering over the comparatively diminutive group before it.

* * *

Oh crap! What a time for HIM to show up again. Will Tsukune and his friends survive the encounter with the Demon King? Will Yukari and Michiru find Mako in time to save their friends? And if they do, will they be able to escape and save the school from implosion?

"And when are we coming back, author? We were in three chapters and then you made us disappear. Not that I crave the spotlight or anything, but is this any way to treat Moka-chan's older sister? Chichiu-e isn't very pleased, and this really makes me sad."

Um, yeah. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XX Majesty of Darkness

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Everyone, run for your lives!


	21. Part I Chapter XX

A/N "_Hello, everyone. This is Moka Akashiya. In case you're wondering where the author is, I've taken the liberty of relieving him from writing this fic, as it was obviously becoming too much for his lowly human mind to handle. From this point forward, I shall acting as author for the duration of the story._"

"Now come on, Ura-chan. It's not to fair to the readers that you're trying to commandeer the fic like this. I mean, it's already gathered such a loyal following since it first went up."

"_It's also made a complete mockery of me and my divine image. I am a royal vampire, yet this buffoon has put me in more compromising positions than I care to remember. First I get my face nearly burned off, then I'm fighting an idiot that doesn't know that I am completely superior to him in every way, then my sister calls me an impostor, then I actually get hurt by some low-level youkai in a cafeteria brawl, then that idiot Chairman has the audacity to expel me, I get led around by the nose and kidnapped by a fake Chairman-_"

"It was your idea to follow him."

"_Shut up. I'm supposedly overwhelmed in that tomb, locked up in an abandoned dungeon, and now he supposedly has me possessed by that idiot Dracula, who's all but taken over the school thanks to him._"

"Um, relax, Ura-chan, this is only temporary."

"_It shouldn't have happened in the first place, it's time the readers saw what a royal vampire truly is._"

"Wait a minute, Moka-san. If you start writing the fic, we'll lose readers."

"_Oh, and why is that, Tsukune?_"

"Because an author is supposed to be objective. If you take over the story, everything would be filtered through your point of view, and would clearly be written in your favor, so that our enemies would be crushed before we even knew what they had planned of what was the purpose of their presence in the story."

"_And what's wrong with that? If they get in my way, I'll crush them. That's all the readers need to know._"

"And then they'll stop reading, Moka-san! An author is never supposed to insert their own attitudes and opinions into a story. That offends readers, who stop reading and go elsewhere, desu."

"What she said, and I think ours has done a very decent job. Granted it's gotten a bit scary recently, but if it was just all hunky-dory, no one would like it. If you'd noticed, people don't like it when you crush all your enemies with punitive ease. I mean, that definitely doesn't happen in the manga, does it?"

"_But this isn't the manga, Tsukune. He's based this on the anime, though I don't see why. Or... maybe I do. That's another reason I relieved him of duty._"

"Hey! It's not like that!"

"_Bullcrap, look at how he favors Kurumu, look what she did in that last chapter._"

"Um, it worked, didn't it? And besides, this is definitely not fanservice, he's got a very engaging plot going here. Granted, it's not going very good for either of us, but I'm sure if we stick with it, we'll get through this and be much better off for it."

"_Hmm, well, as long as I get my happy ending, I suppose I can endure a little longer. In fact, let me start rehearsing for that._"

"Um, rehearsing?"

_**CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!**_

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_"

"Okay, she's distracted. Take it away, Author-san."

Um, thank you. I do appreciate it. And, as always, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of Ikeda Akihisa and Konami respectively.

"Hey! Save some for me, Ura-chan!"

"Oh no, Moka-san!"

_CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!_

Oh gosh, I owe you big time for this, Moka-san. Anyway, without further ado, on with the show.

Part I Chapter XX  
Majesty of Darkness

Thousands of miles from the academy, a lone figure sat within the throne room of his recently acquired castle. The expression on his ageless face displayed boredom, along with a growing sense of annoyance. He aimlessly twirled one of his silver bangs with his left hand, as he indifferently looked in no particular direction. The cloaked man exhaled irritably, and quickly realized he'd done so too not long ago, which only worsened his mood.

With an annoyed growl, he straightened himself up in his throne. "What is taking them so long," he grumbled. "They should've returned by now." He looked from one side of the room to the other multiple times, so he would've been certain he was alone. Once he felt assured, he unbuttoned his dark coat, and slipped his right hand into the inside pocket. He pulled out a black thin rectangular object with rounded corners. He carefully pushed the top half upwards with his thumb, which revealed a numerical keypad underneath. He looked over his shoulder to insure no was watching him. The silver-haired noble pushed the left top button, which changed the display screen above the keypad. He changed it again, until a menu that read "Family," appeared. With one more press, two ten-digit numbers appeared on the screen. He scrolled down to the lowest number, hit the center button amidst the arrow keys, and brought the object to his ear. As an irritating ringing tone disturbed him, his eyes scanned each side of the room, as he prayed there were no witnesses to what was occurring in his chamber.

"Hello," a happy female voice spoke through the device, "you have reached the voice mailbox of Kahlua Shuzen. I'm sorry I'm not here right now, since I'm either away from the phone, or on business. But if you'd like to reach me, please leave your name, number, and any message you might have after the tone, and I'll get back to you at my earliest convenience. Thank you, and have a nice day. Bye!"

"The mailbox is full and cannot receive any more messages at this time," a monotone female voice relayed. "Goodbye."

The ancient vampire scowled as he heard a dismissive click from the other end. "Modern technology," he grumbled, "Veronica puts too much faith in it."

He closed the device and placed it back in his inner coat pocket. After that, he brought his hands near his face, with the fingertips touching one another. He closed his crimson eyes, and cleared his mind. He thought of Youkai Academy, as he pushed out his senses towards the far-off facility. Once it came into view in his mind, what he saw troubled him. He noted that the Grand Barrier seemed rather strained, and wondered about the possible cause. He'd hoped nothing went wrong with the Rosario again, for replacing it twice in one year was unacceptable to him.

As he looked inside the main academy building, he saw chaos erupting in the corridors. He saw many of the students had assumed their true forms, and were fighting against a band in black, most of whom had also transformed in response. He recognized the black uniforms as those of the Public Safety Commission, the organization that had caused his daughter grief the previous year. He'd hoped they wouldn't have been an issue again, but clearly something else had occurred. Disturbed by what he saw, he sought out the Chairman's office to discern his condition. Unfortunately, when he attempted to scry inside the office, a powerful barrier obstructed his senses, which infuriated him to no end.

"Mikogami, what are you doing?!" the cloaked man demanded. "Don't you care that your school is tearing itself apart?"

Several more attempts to breach the Chairman's office proved ineffective, so he pushes his senses deeper into the academy grounds. He saw the savage brawl occurred even outside the academy, as teachers desperately tried to placate their monstrous charges, but to no avail. As he scanned the grounds, he was quite annoyed that he hadn't detected either Kahlua or Pfaria, and he was certain they'd arrived at the school, but hadn't contacted him over their status.

He soon saw the remains of an armored knight lying at the end of a small ditch. The vampire's eyes went wide, as the fallen warrior's armor looked very familiar. He followed the trail of the ditch and soon found himself at a ruined dungeon, and his body tensed instinctively. He gasped as he sensed a very powerful demonic aura within the ruins. He pushed his senses down into the basement, and soon saw the lowest level of the dungeon, where the most dangerous prisoners from the Dark Judgment were held. Inside the last cell he saw four teenagers with thunderstruck expressions on their faces, one male and three female. The male was the tallest of the group, with unruly brown hair, a somewhat tanned complexion, and no shirt or jacket, which was an academy requirement. "Aono," the ancient lord spoke with a contemptuous snarl.

He saw the girl closest to the brown-haired youth was the shortest of the group, but by far the most physically developed. The fear in her violet eyes was impossible to miss. Near her was another girl with somewhat unruly purple hair, a very pale complexion and no pupils to her frightened blue eyes. The end of a lollipop was visible in her mouth, which gaped open at what occurred before her. Off to Aono's left was an older girl in a far more modest attire, with dark hair done up in to pigtails on the sides of her head, and a staff with a pink jewel in the center in her right hand.

Before the teenagers was a white-haired woman in a crude two-piece dress, who hovered above the floor, as a monstrous aura coursed through her body, one that was clearly not her own. "You," the ancient lord spoke menacingly as he began to rise from his throne. "You!" He adjusted his view so he could've seen the woman's face. He saw her eyes glowing bright red, and a sadistic grin that exposed her deadly fangs. Lightning crashed down outside the cell, and illuminated everything. The vampire's face became flush with anger as he saw not the woman's shadow on the wall, but that of a massive cloaked being. "_**YOU****!!!!!!!!!**_"

* * *

Michiru and Yukari headed up through the dungeon, still on hot pursuit of the treacherous Mako. Once they had escaped the vile aura at the bottom of the dungeon, they found their senses worked clearly again.

"Michiru-san," the young witch asked, "are you sure she went this way?"

The PSC agent nodded in response. "Yes, though her scent has gone cold, the trail of her shadow still lingers. We can follow it right to her."

"Great, I'll just leave markers for the others to follow. I hope they're alright," she said worriedly, as she regularly tossed iron tarot cards into the wall.

The dark-haired woman looked behind her, and saw the trail of cards in the wall. She was impressed by the younger girl's ingenuity, which was her trademark. As they continued through the second basement, they felt the release of a titanic evil aura from the bottom of the dungeon. Both girls spun around and looked behind them. The youki they felt far surpassed anything they'd experienced in their lives, and it made them shiver uncontrollably.

"What on earth was that," Yukari asked fearfully.

Michiru also shivered, but soon got herself under control. Though she had an inkling about the nature of the monstrous youki they felt, she didn't dare mention it, or she feared she might've frightened the brunette girl further. "We should hurry," she spoke without looking at her friend, "I fear the battle has taken a turn for the worse."

The younger witch rapidly nodded. "Right," she replied, and then followed her new friend down the hall. As she did, she looked over her shoulder. "_Moka-san,_" she spoke mentally.

* * *

Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby stood dumbfounded at what had just occurred. They saw Moka in her full vampire form, hovering in the middle of the room, surrounded by a titanic evil aura that was clearly not her own. The fear the girls had felt before that moment was as nothing compared to the indescribable terror that clutched at the core of their very beings. The initial instinct was retreat in such a situation, but the shock of the demonic revelation rendered their bodies immobile, not to mention the only exit had been broken by Mako earlier. The usually formidable youkai felt like meek rabbits before the voracious predator in their midst.

"This can't be," Kurumu uttered in blank shock, "it's impossible."

"We are so out of our league," Mizore added with a terrified look and a quivering voice.

"Is this really Count Dracula," Ruby asked timidly. "His aura, it makes Moka-san's look like, nothing."

Tsukune looked back to his horrified friends, shocked initially by their reaction. He then exhaled in frustration as he deduced the reason behind it. "_Of course,_" he thought to himself, "_a monster always fears a stronger one. But if we let our fear overwhelm us, he's already won._" He clenched his fist tightly, as he summoned his inner power. "_I can't let him have Moka-san. Even if this power destroys __me, I can't just stand by and let him toy with Moka-san's life!_" His whole body tensed as he prepared to unleash his aura. "_**I WON'T!!**_" he screamed aloud as his aura erupted around him.

The possessed Moka merely chuckled to herself as she regarded the hybrid youth.

"Tsukune," Kurumu spoke in disbelief.

"How can he even think of fighting him," Mizore asked herself.

"Tsukune, no!" Ruby called out. "Your body can't handle that kind of power! It'll destroy you!"

"If I don't, he'll destroy you!" the transformed teenager retorted over his shoulder. "And then he'll destroy the school! I didn't come all this this way to watch Moka-san used for that!" He then turned his attention back to the possessed woman. "Dracula! I command you to release Moka-san!"

The sinister being threw her head back in demonic laughter. "**How amusing,**" the vampire replied with a malicious smile. "**A puny worm comes into a semblance of power, and now he thinks he is above a god? You couldn't defeat me last time, boy, what makes you think you'll fare any better now?**"

"You're no god!" Tsukune shot back. "You're nothing but a coward who has to hide behind an innocent girl so he doesn't get hurt! All you do is hide in the darkness and attack people in their moment of weakness because you know in your heart that you cannot stand against us in the light! You have no power over us, Dracula! Together, we will destroy you and save Moka-san, and then we'll never have to live in fear of you ever again!"

The white-haired woman laughed uproariously once again. "**Foolish mortal, you know nothing of ****power. But by the end of this night, you shall understand its true definition, and you shall realize that in all the realms of darkness, my power is supreme, and you and your little friends shall serve it eagerly for the rest of your days.**"

"Enough of your delusions!" the incensed youth spoke defiantly. "This time I'll make you disappear, forever!" He flew towards his opponent, his fist reared back in striking position. Once he got close enough, he unleashed a huge blast of dark energy straight at the possessed woman. However, the female vampire evaded the attack, as a dark afterimage followed her, and the blast struck the wall behind where she once stood, which resulted in a huge explosion that rocked the entire cell. He quickly got his enemy in his sights again, and unleashed a powerful backhanded blow, which sent another wave of dark energy towards the sinister being, who seemed to disappear in a dark purple flash before she was struck.

"**Where are you looking,**" the dual voice spoke tauntingly behind Tsukune, right before he felt four large fangs piercing his neck. He screamed in pain as he felt his blood being forcibly drained from his body, nothing like the more familiar "Capu Chu" of the pink-haired Moka. Though the white-haired Moka had never fed from him in earnest, he surmised she wouldn't have been so merciless.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out, aghast at what had just occurred.

The hybrid youth elbowed his enemy hard in the ribs, but she didn't seem to notice the blow. He followed up with five more elbows before the possessed woman relinquished her hold. Once he got free, he backed away a step, concentrated his aura into his fist, and nailed the female vampire flush in the face, which resulted in a huge explosion of demonic energy upon contact.

Tsukune immediately placed his hand over his wound, which throbbed in agony after his enemy roughly withdrew her fangs, which tore the tender flesh of his neck. He was shocked that the choker hadn't prevented such a painful bite, and was horrified at the notion that Dracula had simply bit through it, which indicated its supposed protection was meaningless against him. He concentrated his power on the wound, and he felt the pain slowly dissipated. When he took his hand away, he felt the wound was gone.

At that moment, a sinister chuckle came from the explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Tsukune saw the possessed Moka hovering nearby, and seemingly no worse for wear. She actually looked amused by the young man's powerful attack. She took a moment to lick a blood stain off her lips, and grinned maliciously at her opponent.

"You bastard!" an outraged Tsukune shouted. "How dare you defile my Moka-san!"

The vampire merely chuckled at his indignation. "**Defile,**" she asked in an amused dual voice, "**how simple-minded you are. We are vampires, we suck the life out of lesser beings, sickening expressions like 'Capu Chu,'**" the demoness spoke with obvious contempt, "**are a desecration against us. It is your own fault for believing in a flawed perception of our kind.**"

"What was that?!" the hybrid youth demanded.

"**Humans are nothing more than cattle, to be fed upon when we hunger. Their lives have no value, so when we consume them, they are not missed.**"

"Silence!" Tsukune screamed in anger. "I've had enough of your hatemongering!" He stretched his right hand towards his foe, and his eyes glowed red. "**Release Moka-san now!**" he shouted in an echoing voice, and released his will towards the possessed woman.

Mizore's mouth dropped open, and her lollipop fell onto the floor unnoticed. "He's not serious!"

"You idiot!" Kurumu called out. "That's not gonna work against Dracula!"

"Tsukune, stop!" Ruby called out. "That power is clouding your mind!"

"Nonsense!" the hybrid youth retorted. "My power is greater than his, and I'll prove it right now, by crushing him and devouring his soul!" he shouted, as he increased the power of his commanding will.

The possessed Moka merely folded her arms under her chest, tilted her head down and smiled at her opponent's attempt to dominate her. "**Poor delusional fool,**" she remarked as she slowly closed her blood-colored eyes. She then opened them suddenly, as she released the force of her own will at her adversary, who was startled and flung back into the wall with a surprised yell.

"_**TSUKUNE!!**_" the cyan-haired girl cried out in horror, even though she knew it was a foolish move on his part. She flew towards the sinister vampire at slashed at her mercilessly with her claws, yet the white-haired woman deftly avoided every single swipe. She then spun off towards Kurumu's right and slashed her across the face with her own claws. The succubus cried out in pain, and then attacked with even more ferocity, irate at her enemy for mocking her. After she dodged several more attacks, the possessed Moka brought her right arm out to her side, and her claws extended to four feet in length. Kurumu gasped in fright and immediately backed away, but she was still slashed across her front by the white-haired woman.

The succubus knelt down from the pain of the attack. She felt three slashes across her torso, and two across her legs. She was shocked at the sharpness of Moka's claws, and cringed in fear, as she guessed if she'd taken it fully, she might've been cut to pieces.

"Now you're just showing off!" Mizore snapped as she raised her arms aloft. "_**ICE GLACIERS!!**_" she shouted, and a large number of frozen stalagmites shot from the floor towards the white-haired woman. However, the possessed woman floated back, and shredded the oversized icicles with one swipe of her claws.

"No way!" the snow girl exclaimed incredulously.

The vampire aimed her left hand at the purple-haired girl, and a huge jet of flame shot forth, which caused Mizore to leap back and roll away on the floor. She came to a stop near the wounded Kurumu, who still winced from her own injuries. "Are you alright," the blue-eyed girl asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," the succubus spoke through her pain and embarrassment.

Mizore only grimaced, as she found herself unable to believe her friend, considering who they were up against.

"Enough of this!" Ruby snapped, as she raised her staff aloft. "_**MAGICAL SURROUNDING SEAL!!**_" Lightning shot forth from the jeweled core of her wand, straight for the possessed vampire, who merely raised her left hand and blocked the oncoming attack.

"You're kidding me!" Kurumu stated in disbelief.

"I really wish he was," the snow girl replied with a blank expression.

The sinister being reared back with her left hand, which crackled with electricity. She thrust it forth, and a huge bolt of lightning nailed the older witch, who was badly electrified and knocked back into the others, and the energy coursing through her body spread to them as well, so all three were injured from the attack.

Mizore groaned weakly from the attack. "It's no use," she muttered in a defeated voice.

"He's too strong," Kurumu added in a nigh whimper.

Ruby panted heavily, not as badly hurt as the others but equally demoralized. "Yukari-chan," she spoke through her pain, "I'm sorry."

The possessed Moka smirked at her fallen victims, and floated towards them. She brought her right arm out to her side, retracted her claws and created a sizable sphere of burning dark energy, with cracks of crimson running along the surface. The girls shivered in response, as they'd never felt such power in their short lives.

"_**NO!!**_" a familiar voice called out, and suddenly a brown-haired youth flew in front of the girls, and spread his arms out wide as he faced their enemy.

"Tsukune," the succubus spoke in gratefulness and fear.

The female vampire aimed her arm to the left of the group. "_**SCATTER TO THE WINDS!!**_" she shouted, as she turned in a counterclockwise motion. In the midst of it, she fired off three similarly formed orbs. Two veered off to the sides of the group, while the one in the middle floated right at Tsukune. As each of them exploded, the girls screamed out in terror from the sheer force of the attack, and instinctively covered their heads. The hybrid youth screamed in agony as he took the full brunt of the explosion.

Once the demonic eruption died down, the girls tentatively looked up from their vantage point. They were thunderstruck when they saw large blackened holes in the wall on each side of them. They looked ahead, and saw their classmate with his arms still outstretched, struggling to remain on his feet, as smoke arose from in front of him.

"Tsukune!" the cyan-haired cried out as she instantly rose to her feet, ignoring the pain of her body.

The hybrid youth looked over his shoulder towards her, his face blackened and smoking. "Kurumu-chan," he spoke in a pained voice, "get back."

"But Tsukune," the succubus pleaded, "you can't fight him alone! He'll kill you!"

"If I don't, he'll kill you!" the transformed teenager replied. "And then he'll kill everyone at school! I can't let that happen!"

"We can't, either," the snow girl interjected as she regained her footing. "Tsukune, you saved my life that I wanted to end, I can't stand by while something worse happens to you."

"Mizore-chan," the hybrid youth spoke in a touched voice.

"This is too big a fight for any one person," the dark-haired witch spoke up as she rejoined them, "human or youkai. It's not just about us, it's about the dream Mikogami-sama has labored to bring about, so humans and youkai can live together in harmony."

"Ruby-san," Tsukune spoke to her.

"But we must be careful," the older woman insisted. "If we do destroy Dracula, there's a chance Moka-san could die with him. We can't let that happen!"

"We won't!" Kurumu added in a pained yet determined voice. "I'll teach that body snatching bozo not to hide behind a woman's skirt!"

"We are not his playthings," Mizore added with a fierce expression as she replaced her lollipop. "Our lives are our own, we'll decide how we live them."

"Yes," Tsukune spoke to them, "we will." He then turned to his enemy, and his aura erupted around him. "_**YOU HEAR THAT, DRACULA?! WE'RE NOT AFRAID!!**_"

"**You will be,**" the possessed woman replied with a sinister smile, as her eyes partially closed.

* * *

The trail led the two youkai back to the east tower. Once they entered, they saw the locked door from earlier was left open, and the spiraling stairwell continued below. Yukari looked down the stairwell, and frowned as she felt a familiar aura in that direction. "Mako," she spoke in a low, hostile voice, "she's down there."

Michiru also looked down the stairwell, and though she couldn't quite sense the deposed nurse, she did detect a familiar and powerful aura. "Be careful," she spoke up, "I don't think she's alone."

The younger girl nodded, and headed downstairs along with her companion. As they descended the staircase, Yukari finally noticed the second presence Michiru had mentioned earlier. She wasn't surprised that another trap was prepared for them, but she wanted to personally repay Mako for all the lives she'd ruined.

At the bottom of the stairwell was a square landing, along with another stone likeness of the chairman before them, and a single door to their right. They looked to one another, and nodded. They both touched the statue, and it replenished their strength. After that, they went to the door and found it locked. As they tried the keys, they found a white one, with the head shaped like a skull, with realistic-looking teeth that ran the entire length. Both girls looked warily at it, as bluish hazes appeared over their foreheads. However, when they tried they key, it fit the lock perfectly. With a simple turn, the door was unlocked and soon opened.

"Uh, I have a really bad feeling about this, desu," Yukari spoke with a pale expression.

"You're not alone in that," Michiru replied, "but we must defeat her in order to break her hold on Akashiya-san."

The younger girl gulped at that, as a drop of sweat ran down the side of her face. "You're right," she finally replied, "let's finish this."

The girls entered the newly opened room, and found themselves inside a large circular room, with a high ceiling. The interior was very dark, though not nearly as menacing as the floor where Moka was held. Standing in the middle of the room was the form of their mutual enemy, Mako Yakumaru.

"So," the sinister woman commented with a smirk, "you've finally arrived, at the place of your execution."

"What are you talking about," the younger girl demanded.

The former nurse chuckled wickedly. "You don't know this place very well, Yukari-chan. This room was designed for the execution of prisoners deemed too dangerous to live. What a better place to dispose of the both of you, foul miscreants who challenge the order we bring to the world."

"Enough patronizing," Michiru said sharply. "you don't care about order, you delight in misery and suffering, and it seems the PSC does as well."

Mako chortled merrily in response. "There you go again, dishonoring your own order. You'd best watch what you say, little one," she concluded haughtily.

The dark-haired woman stared contemptuously at her adversary. Even though she knew the dirty blonde woman was trying to bait her, she wasn't about to hesitate. "Or else what," she asked coldly.

"Or else your death will be very slow," a deep, menacing voice spoke from the shadows behind Mako, as a truly imposing figure stepped into view behind her, "and excruciatingly painful," the newcomer added with a sadistic grin.

Yukari gasped in shock, as she saw a man in the traditional PSC uniform behind Mako, towering more than two feet over her. The man had dark brown hair, which hung down over his right eye. On his left arm was a familiar band, which denoted a higher rank. The young witch steeled herself in the huge man's presence, as she remembered him from their battle the previous year. "You," she spoke sternly as she tightly gripped her wand.

"Goruma of the Four Kings," the dark-haired woman remarked with an equally stern look, "to think you've sunk to defending known criminals."

The towering man looked down his nose at his accuser. "You've gotten cheeky over time, Michiru," he began. "Just because you had the honor of working directly with Kuyou-sama, now you seem to think you're above everyone. I think it's time you remembered where you stand, little girl."

"It's the Public Safety Commission that's forgotten themselves," the incognito shadow creature shot back. "They've become drunk with power, and now they've been reduced to mere pawns of Count Dracula."

The superior officer laughed uproariously at her words. "You actually believe that nonsense," he asked sarcastically. "Ha, what a rube. There's no such thing as Dracula, it's nothing more than a myth that fools like you believe in."

"Are you blind or are you just stupid, desu!" Yukari shot back. "How can you not notice that insidious aura at the bottom of the dungeon!"

"Who cares what it is, as long as those opposers are destroyed, it doesn't matter."

Michiru crinkled her nose at the huge disguised monster and dug her knuckles into her hip. "I see," she began sarcastically. "So in other words, you knew an innocent girl was wrongfully incarcerated for false accusations, and you did nothing." She gave her much larger foe a stern, reproachful look. "That's neglience of duty, Goruma, and that arrogance is the reason we lost our authority in the first place."

"Who are you to talk to me about duty?!" the giant man sharply retorted. "If these stupid youkai would just follow directions, there wouldn't be any problems. But they can't get out of their own way, let alone anyone else's. That's why we exist, Michiru," he continued in a taunting voice, "it's to protect these idiots from themselves. Otherwise, they'd just wipe themselves out."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Yukari demanded indignantly. "You wouldn't last a minute with me in the arena of ideas, blockhead!"

"Blockhead?!" the enraged black-clad man shouted. "Oh, that's it. You just signed your death warrant, brat!" His stature immediately increased, and his features became less humanoid and more rigid. Two seconds later, he burst out of his uniform with an infuriated roar, and revealed his true form, that of a giant stone monster. No sooner than he had completed his transformation that the door leading out slammed shut.

Michiru exhaled bitterly and looked over her shoulder. "Bad move, Sendo-san. The last person who called him blockhead was reduced to paste, that we had to scrape off the bottom of his feet later."

"Ewww!" the young witch squealed in disgust.

"And you're next!" the stone beast shouted as he lumbered towards the girls, his massive footsteps shaking the entire chamber. He reared back with his humongous fist, which caused Yukari and Michiru to instinctively move evasively. With a primal scream, he slammed his fist into the floor where they once stood, and the whole room shook in response.

The young witch got some distance between her and the monolithic menace and regained her bearings. No sooner than she did that she sensed a strong killing intent aimed at her. With an alarmed cry, she dove to the floor a set of deadly talons streaked forth and struck into the wall where she once stood. She looked up, and saw the fully transformed Mako grinning at her, as her vinelike fingers wriggled menacingly by her sides.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Yukari-chan," the sinister woman spoke eagerly. "Because of what you and your little friends did, I was stripped of my post and locked away in the PSC's dungeon, where I spent all my time envisioning the ways I would exact sweet vengeance on your pretty little head when we met again. And now," she continued, as she straightened her talons and brought her hand into a striking position, "the time has come for your painful demise." She shot her deadly fingers towards her smaller opponent, who barely dodged getting skewered. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Yukari-chan," she spoke in a saccharine voice, "right before I devour all the dark emotions in your precious soul. Your new friend should also prove quite, delectable."

"Out of my way!" Goruma growled in his gravelly voice as he lumbered towards the witch, and nearly bowled over Mako in the process. "No one calls me a blockhead and lives!" He raised his huge stone fist again and unloaded with a powerful blow, which Yukari just narrowly avoided, as the wall behind her shook from the impact.

"Hey!" the blonde woman snapped at her comrade. "Watch where you're going, you big oaf!"

"Stuff it!" the stone beast retorted as she spun around to face her. "I'm the number two guy in the PSC," the gargantuan boasted as he jammed his thumb into his chest. "You watch your tongue around me or you'll lose it!"

"Heh, as if I'd let a lummox like you get close to me," the former nurse remarked with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The only thing you seem to be good at is taking up space."

"What did you say?!"

Yukari regained her bearings, and watched her foes squabbling with one another. "Perfect," she said to herself, concentrated her youki, and raised her wand aloft. "_**LYRICAL MAGICAL HAPPY HEART!!**_" A shower of iron tarot cards descended towards her foes. Goruma grunted and turned in the direction of the attack, while Mako his behind the stone beast's massive leg. The humongous creature's body was pelted relentlessly by the sharp metal objects, and a series of spark flew up from each impact. After a few seconds, he lashed out with a backhanded blow that repelled many of the cards. Yukari cried out in fear and surprise as she dove to the floor, but not before she received three gashes from her own cards. She winced from the pain, and thanked her good fortunes she wasn't killed from the backlash.

"Sendo-san!" Michiru cried out as she witnessed what befell her new friend. But before she could've acted on her behalf, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She dove to the floor as five deadly talons passed over her.

"Uh uh uh," Mako spoke in a chiding, conceited voice, "you're staying right where you are, Michiru-san."

The dark-haired woman glared at her haughty foe. "Make me."

"As you wish." All ten of the blonde woman's talons shot forth towards her opponent as she planned to constrain the PSC agent and make her watch Yukari perish. However, before her tendrils reached their target, the dark-haired woman seemingly melted into the floor and disappeared, which caused her talons to intertwine with one another. Mako grunted in confusion and aggravation, as she sought to untangle her fingers.

Goruma lumbered over towards the fallen Yukari, as his heavy footsteps caused the entire room to shake. "You're finished, brat!" he snapped at his enemy, as he raised his humongous foot to crush the diminutive girl before him. With a savage growl, he brought his foot down with all his strength, and the entire tower shook for several seconds from the impact.

Once the room stopped shaking, the huge stone beast looked down towards his foot. He knew he'd used all his strength, but was surprised as he felt no resistance, almost like he's stepped on nothing but air. He grunted in curiosity, raised his foot up and saw no sign of a body underneath.

"What happened," Mako asked from behind, "did you get her?"

Goruma pondered on what happened to Michiru, and then he remembered she was a shadow creature. He looked around the room, which shook as adjusted his footing. His stone face registered shock as he saw a suspicious shadow beneath his new associate. "Beneath you!" he called out.

The blonde woman looked down, and was shocked to see two hands had emerged from the shadow, grabbed onto her ankles and puller her down into the darkness. The sounds of repeated physical blows and banging metal came from the black void, and five seconds later, Mako's body went flying out of the floor and landed near the circular wall that surrounded the room. The new recruit wore a dazed expression on her face, which was decorated with bruises. After that, Michiru and Yukari emerged from the shadow on the floor, and glared at their common foe.

"Why you!" the stone gargantuan bellowed. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Send us the bill!" the witch quipped, stuck out her tongue and pulled down her left eyelid.

"Oh, I'll send you the bill alright," Mako replied in a dazed voice as she rose to her feet, wavering as stood but still not broken, "I'll make sure you pay with your **very lives!**" she shouted in rage at her opponents, her face a twisted mask of hatred. She shot her tendrils towards them, and they scattered to avoid being skewered by her attack.

Michiru found herself separated from Yukari, and far too close to the mammoth creature that loomed over her. She leaped and performed a forward tumble to avoid another of Goruma's crushing blows, which smashed into the wall near her and shook the entire room.

The stone beast looked down towards his accomplice. "I got this one," he called out, "take care of the half-breed!"

Mako gave him a sadistic grin. "With pleasure," she spoke wickedly, and then turned towards her former friend, as her tendrils wriggled in anticipation. "Are you ready to finish this, Yukari-chan?"

"You bet I am," the young witch replied with a determined look, as she tightly gripped her wand. "I won't let you hurt anyone else again! People like you will never understand what Mikogami-sama is trying to achieve. He wants all races to live in peace, yet people like you and the PSC prey on the weak and undermine the school's purpose. I won't stand for bullies like you and Kuyou toying with people's lives anymore! Mako Yakumaru, I'm taking you down!"

The dirty blonde woman laughed in amusement and flicked back her hair. "You're as naïve as ever, Yukari-chan. They will always be people like me, because good and evil exist within all races. It's just a matter of which you pursue. Since I feast on the dark emotions in people's hearts, people call me evil, not that I really care," she remarked haughtily as she spread her arms out wide and tilted her head to the side, "for this is who I am."

"That's just an excuse!" the young witch snapped. "You're just taking the easy way out because you don't want to change!"

"And why do we need to change, Yukari-chan? We're youkai, nothing more, nothing less. Seeking power and hurting others only comes natural to us. Trying to change the basic fundamental nature of monsters is futile, but often comical. And I did enjoy getting to know your, precious Moka-san," she remarked with a sadistic grin. "She was even more entertaining than you. I must say, as a 'defender of justice,' I definitely won't be bored. I'll be able to toy with as many idiots as I want, and no one will be able to stop me, because I have justice on my side!" She laughed maniacally at her nemesis.

"That's it!" Yukari snapped as a violet aura surrounded her, which communicated her anger. "No more mercy for you, desu!"

"Then come, Yukari-chan," Mako spoke mockingly as she motioned her forward with her tendril-like fingers, "let's bring our time together to an end."

The young witch emitted a fierce battle cry, and charged at her opponent.

Goruma aimed another crushing blow at Michiru, who deftly avoided it. In the middle of her motion, she transformed into her true monster form for increased speed, which she knew was her enemy's weakness. The stone colossus lumbered towards her, and brought up both hands in a double axehandle position. But before he delivered the massive blow, the shadow hound melted into his shadow and the huge beast hit nothing but floor. As he looked about for his enemy, Michiru rose up from the floor behind him and leaped onto his back, digging her sharp claws into his body. Goruma grunted, more in aggravation than actual pain, and flailed his arms to the side. He tried to reach over his shoulder to grab his enemy, but the dark creature quickly scampered down out of his reach. He then reached behind his back, but the hound climbed up his back to evade his grasp. After several more failed attempts, he noticed the wall beside him. He turned and began to back up towards it. Michiru looked over her shoulder and yelped as she saw what he had planned. She immediately raced up his back and leaped over his shoulders, right before the massive enemy slammed into the wall behind him, and the whole room shook as if a miniature earthquake had occurred instead.

Goruma briefly shook his head and looked to his smaller opponent. "You can't keep this up forever," he growled in his harsh voice. "I'll catch you and then I'll crush you! You're gonna rue the day you betrayed us!"

"Idiot!" the hound shot back. "We're the ones who've betrayed the school! And once the Chairman becomes aware of this, our order will undoubtedly be dissolved, at the very least."

"You lie!" the giant monster shouted. "The Chairman wouldn't dare dissolve us! Without us, the school would tear itself apart!"

"It will tear itself apart _because_ of us!" Michiru countered in her bestial voice. "Because the PSC still follows the old ways, it'll never survive in the outside world. Might no longer makes right, Goruma, the world has outgrown that mindset. And remember, a species that cannot adapt, perishes."

"Nonsense! The strong will always rule over the weak! We don't need to coexist with lesser beings, they just need to stay out of our way, if they know what's good for them!"

The Shadow Hound growled in aggravation. "I see it's useless trying to reason with you," she snarled, "but know this, that philosophy you uphold will be your undoing."

"Ha! As if a little pup like you could _ever_ hope of defeating me. You are guilty of treason, Michiru Kawasado," he announced, and pointed a single stony digit as the beast before him. "And the sentence," he continued, as he pounded his fist into his huge hand, "is death."

The large canine creature growled in frustration, as she noted her opponent had entirely missed the point. However, in light of who she fought against, she saw nothing to be gained from trying to explain herself. "Go ahead," she replied flatly, "make my day."

The stone colossus roared as he lumbered towards his enemy.

Yukari backed away, as she summoned her tarot cards to act as a shield from Mako' relentless attacks. The young witch was becoming frustrated, as she couldn't find the opening she needed to deliver the finishing blow, and the room being shook by the massive enemy that fought against Michiru proved to be even more distracting. Ever since their battle reconvened, the older woman had become ruthless in her assault against the girl who'd exposed her unethical activities earlier in the year, and sought to end her life in retribution.

Yukari soon found herself pinned against the wall, as Mako brought her hand back for another deadly strike. The smaller girl slid down the wall to avoid being skewered by her enemy's talons, and scampered out of harm's way. But before she could've retaliated, she saw the blonde woman lash out viciously with her tendrils, and she rolled away to avoid another deadly attack.

Suddenly, the bestial form of Michiru was sent sailing across the room, flew behind Mako and crashed into the wall beside her. She slumped down onto the floor, and reverted back to her human form, badly wounded from the impact.

"Michiru-san!" Yukari called out, and then was startled as she felt her wand knocked out of her hand. She quickly looekd to where her wand landed, and then to her enemy, who smiled wickedly as her tendrils weaved viciously at her sides.

"Shame shame, Yukari-chan," the blonde woman spoke conceitedly, "you should know by now, distraction in battle means death." She walked over to the black-clad woman, wrapped the tendrils of her right hand around her body as she drew near her left side. "And in this case," Mako continued in a saccharine voice as she regarded her prey, "hers." She transformed her left inex finger into a deadly talon and stuck it into the side of the dark-haired woman's neck.

"Michiru-san!" the smaller witch called out, right before she made a dash for her wand.

The former PSC agent winced in pain as she felt the sharp object in her neck, which brought her back to her senses. Sensing that her arms were unbound, she landed four blows into Mako's stomach, which startled the deposed nurse and weakened her hold. The next thing she heard was a metal banging sound, which she surmised was Yukari's patented washing basins, which most likely connected with Mako's head, which disoriented her enough for the shadow creature to escape her grasp. However, she soon heard the room shaking again, and knew Goruma was approaching her. Once she looked forward, she saw the stone colossus had already closed the gap between them, and reared back for another crushing blow. In her weakened state, she merely fell off to the side, as her opponent unleashed a powerful attack, which caught the still-dazed Mako flush in the face, and knocked her hard into the wall. Her blue eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she quickly lapsed into unconsciousness, as her tendrils reverted back into human fingers.

The massive beast growled in disbelief, thunderstruck that he'd inadvertently cold-cocked his own subordinate. He quickly recovered from the shock, looked to his left and saw Michiru's body. He picked it up with his left hand, looked towards Yukari and then hurled the comatose woman into her, which sent them both into the far wall.

The young witch grimaced in pain, and tried to shake the cobwebs off. "Michiru-san," she asked weakly, but soon realized the former PSC operative was unconscious, abrasions on her face from the intense battle. "Michiru-san," She spoke urgently as she shook the black-clad woman's body, "Michiru-san, wake up, desu!"

The next thing she felt was the room shaking from her enemy's footsteps. She fearfully looked up, and saw the massive beast approaching them, and then stopped just short of the fallen girls on the floor.

"It's all over," the stone gargantuan boasted, and then raised both arms aloft and screamed in rage.

Yukari cried out in terror and closed her eyes, as she braced herself for the oncoming fatal blow. Suddenly, a loud bursting sound came from her enemy's direction, followed by splintering stone, and then the young witch felt tiny rock fragments pelting her trembling body. Warily, she opened her eyes and looked up. Once she did, she saw Goruma looming over them, his arms still upraised, but with a horrified look on his face. She looked down slightly, and saw a huge claw emerging from just below where his sternum would've been, as cracks ran up his body from his wound. Moreover, she felt a vast demonic aura in the room, right behind where the monolithic being stood.

"Wh-wh-what is this?!" the giant monster asked fearfully.

"Didn't you get the message," a deep growling voice asked maliciously.

Yukari cringed at the unfamiliar voice, which she feared belonged to the being who'd just skewered Goruma from behind. The wounded monster slowly looked over his shoulder, as the cracking of his body became louder.

"We don't need you anymore!" the evil voice proclaimed.

The stone monster shrieked in pain as his whole body became cracked and brittle. "_**KUYOU-SAMAAAAAAA!!!!**_" he screamed, right before his body exploded in a huge storm of broken rock fragments that rained down all over the room. Yukari gasped in horror at what had just occurred, and instinctively covered her face with her arms, as stone shards fell around her as well.

Once the explosion had subsided, she warily uncovered her face. When she did, she saw a hulking figure before her, though not quite as large as Goruma, the demonic aura he radiated more than compensated for his supposed fault. The beast slowly approached her, crushing the remains of the stone monster under its feet. A sadistic grin crossed its brutish features, which exposed two rows of deadly fangs. Glowing red eyes bore viciously into the comparatively diminutive girl, and its face was framed by a wild mane of red hair.

"Moka-san!" Yukari cried weakly, as the monster closed in on her, as it emitted a low, vicious laugh.

* * *

Ruby was slammed against the wall after a vicious backhanded swipe by the possessed Moka. Kurumu charged in and slashed repeatedly with her claws, but the white-haired woman deftly avoided them. The succubus took another swipe, but the sinister being caught her wrist with her left hand, and slashed up her torso with her free hand. The cyan-haired girl staggered back from the attack, and the snow girl rushed in with her own claws. The vampire dodged three attacks and then performed a high kick, which created a large sphere of dark energy that surrounded her. Mizore didn't expect the unusual attack and was knocked onto the floor, along with Kurumu. Before the evil woman could've followed up, she sensed a massive killing intent and ducked as a blast of dark energy sailed over her back, and struck the far wall. She straightened up and saw Tsukune charging in for another blow, which she easily avoided. The hybrid youth's momentum carried him forward, so he couldn't act in time to stop a hard elbow to the back of his head, which staggered him forward. The possessed woman raked down his back with her claws, which made him scream out in pain and debilitated him for a moment.

As Ruby prepared to engage the insanely powerful Moka again, she saw her glide among the recuperating combatants, until she was right in the middle of them. The dark-haired witch's eyes went wide as she saw the sigil underneath the possessed vampire had begun to glow with a brilliant orange and red hue. "**Watch out!**" she screamed to the others.

The possessed Moka rose into the air with a growl, as she locked her wrists together in front of her. "_**BURN!!**_" she shouted, as she thrust her arms out by her sides, and a spiraling column of flame surrounded her. All three students were struck by the blazing attack, and sent flying off in different directions.

Tsukune was the first to rise from the floor, searing burns over his torso. As he looked off in the corner, he saw the snow girl lying on her butt near the wall, breathing heavily and badly burned from the searing assault. "Mizore-chan!" the hybrid youth called out, as he feared for her life. The next thing he heard was a savage cry of vengeance. He turned his gaze, and saw a burned Kurumu flying towards her enemy, enraged at what had just happened to her close friend. But as she lashed out with her deadly claws, the sinister woman merely leaped back, as a dark afterimage followed her, and then she vanished. And before the succubus could've reacted, the vampire reappeared behind her.

"_**SOUL STEAL!!**_" the possessed Moka shouted as she streaked towards the cyan-haired girl and grabbed her by the back of the neck. She effortlessly lifted her into the air, as her prey desperately struggled to escape her grasp. "**I'll wring the life from you!**" the vampire shouted, and began to absorb her life-force. She slowly reared her head back, a sadistic grin on her face as she relished the agony the demoness suffered at her hands. After three seconds, she callously deposited the nigh lifeless body of the succubus onto the floor. "**Too weak.**"

"_**KURUMU-CHAN!!**_" Tsukune cried out, shocked and enraged by the ruthlessness and audacity of Dracula. Deep down, he knew the vampire lord was mocking everything about the cyan-haired girl on the floor, and it infuriated him to no end.

"Stay back, Tsukune!" Ruby spoke sharply as she moved in front of him. "I'll put an end to his evil," she spoke in a dark murderous voice, similar to how she spoke shen they first met upon Witch's Hill. A deep violet aura surrounded her as she concentrated her magic, and her six wings grew even larger, demonstrating her anger the vile being who'd commandeered the white-haired woman's body. "_**AWAY WITH YOU!!**_" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and her feathers shot out like a swarm of black steel daggers towards the vampire.

The brown-haired youth was shocked by the amount of power the witch was utilizing, as it far surpassed her usual feather attack. He guessed she'd completely lost patience with the arrogance of the ancient vampire lord, and planned to crush him with her next incantation.

Nonplussed, the hovering being merely brought her hands in front of her, and spread them aside with an air of mild seriousness. Once she did, the hundreds of feathers veered off to both sides, and completely missed their target. "**Your tricks are useless,**" she haughtily remarked.

Ruby's anger gave way to blank shock, as she was thunderstruck that her furious attack was redirected so easily.

The possessed Moka became like a shadow, which separated into several segments that materialized as black bats. "_**BAD MOON!!**_" the demon's dual voice shouted, and the swarm of bats streaked towards Ruby in a single massive assault, which left multiple gashes on her body as well as drained her blood. She was then knocked her to the floor, severely wounded from the attack.

"_**RUBY-SAN!!**_" Tsukune screamed in anguish, appalled at what had befallen his friend. He looked to his other friends, and saw they were strewn about the room, barely alive from the battle. The next thing he heard was a familiar laugh from nearby. He turned to his left, and saw Moka hovering close to him, still under the thrall of Dracula. Despite the intense battle, she'd hardly looked injured. Tsukune was shocked at witness that fact, but as he thought about how his enemy had drank their blood and consumed their life-force, it was like she was never hurt.

"**Do you now realize the sheer futility of your struggle,**" the possessed vampire asked mockingly. "**There is no power in existence that can ever defeat mine. Tonight the fantasy of that traitor Mikogami will disappear, and my eternal reign over this world shall begin.**"

"Silence!" the incensed youth shot back. "I've had all I can stand from you! You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends!"

The white-haired woman chuckled in response. "**Friends are fickle, not to mention fragile. The bonds you cherish so dearly crumble before my sovereign might. What can you, a lowly human, hope to do against the King of this world?**"

"Who are you calling human?!" Tsukune demanded. "I am," he continued, as he gathered his inner power, "_**A GOD!!**_" he screamed in a powerful voice, as a colossal ebony aura surrounded his body. "And once I destroy you, all evil shall disappear from this world forever! No one will ever challenge me again!"

The demoness laughed uproariously at his words, seemingly unfazed by the massive demonic aura before her. "**You presume to surpass me,**" she asked in an amused voice, "**how foolish. Your naïve ****bravado has no meaning before the true majesty of darkness. Learn through your mortal body,**" the white-haired woman spoke contemptuously, as she concentrated her youki. Small particles of darkness infused her body, followed by crackles of ebony and crimson energy. With a primal scream, she unleashed her youki in a titanic evil aura that shook the entire dungeon for several seconds.

The hybrid youth stood paralyzed in the wake of the satanic aura that had manifested before him. Not only did it dwarf his own, but Moka had also grown several inches taller as a result. "_WHAT THE HELL?!?!_" he thought to himself, as all the factors indicated to him that he was in way over his head. Despite the terror that gripped his heart, he knew that Moka wasn't attacking him willingly, but was still being influenced by Dracula. Soon his fear was replaced by rage, as he gazed hatefully at the fiend who was using the body of his close friend as a weapon. "_**YOU DON'T SCARE ME!!**_" he shouted at the top of his lungs, as he focused his dark energy between his hands. "_**I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH A SINGLE BLOW!!**_"

"_**AND YOU'LL DIE TRYING!!**_" the vampire retorted as she concentrated her own energy in a similar fashion. "_**JUST LIKE THIS CHILD'S WORTHLESS SIRE!!**_"

"_**DESTRUCTION RAY!!**_" the combatants shouted simultaneously, as they unleashed their massive beams of darkness at one another. The opposing rays collided with one another with a colossal detonation of incalculable demonic energy.

Tsukune poured every ounce of inhuman strength into his attack, as he struggled to overcome his nemesis. On the other end, he saw the possessed vampire with the same goal in mind, as her long white hair whipped wildly from her titanic aura. As the seconds went by, Tsukune's face became wrought with frustration, as he noticed his beam was slowly being pushed back. He thought about all his friends who were depending on him, all the casual friends who'd been injured or outright killed by the sinister vampire before him, and most of all he thought about Moka, who'd been wrongfully targeted by the demonic megalomaniac and suffered needlessly because of him. Those thoughts gave him greater strength, which he then poured into his blast. He managed to slow down the demoness' attack, but nothing more. He couldn't find the strength to repel his opponent's indescribable power.

"**Now do you understand,**" the white-haired woman spoke tauntingly. "**No matter what power you call upon, or what strength you think you posses, a lowly human like you can never defeat the King of the Night.**"

"Shut up!" the hybrid youth shot back, as he struggled to ward off his enemy's attack. "I'm not gonna give up, I'm gonna save everyone from you! I'm gonna save _**MOKA-SAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!**_"

The possessed woman laughed maniacally in response. "**Foolish boy, both of you are beyond salvation. Nothing can save you from what fate has dec-**"

Suddenly, crackles of pink demonic energy shot around the vampire's body, disrupting her concentration. "**What's this,**" she asked in confusion. The mental lapse caused her beam to falter slightly, and was thus pushed back by Tsukune's assault. That made her regain focus and she concentrated on her beam again, though its power was somewhat lacking from before.

"What just happened," the transformed teenager asked. "Her aura, it's fluctuating."

"_Get... out,_" a pained female voice spoke within the white-haired woman's mind, "_of my body!_"

Tsukune gasped, as he heard and recognized the mental voice. "Moka-san!" he called out.

"**Impossible!**" the essence of Dracula spoke through the white-haired woman's lips. "**Your consciousness should've been completely suppressed!**" He noted he was losing control of his beam again and quickly corrected it.

"_You think you can use me as a plaything,_" the essence of Inner Moka demanded. "_You think I'm easy prey?!_" she lashed out telepathically. "_I'll never forgive you for what you've done to my family, my friends, and especially Tsukune!_"

"**Silence! Gods do not need approval from lesser beings! THEY are the ones who need OUR approval! And those who defy us, **_**DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**_" he screamed as he poured all of his satanic power into his attack.

Tsukune saw his beam being pushed back, but he wasn't afraid. "Yukari-chan," he said to himself, "she did it. She must've defeated Mako and weakened Dracula's hold on Moka-san!" Encouraged by that, he felt more strength within him and channeled it into his beam. "It's over, Dracula!" he called out over the raging powers between him and his enemy. "You'll never rule over us!" he shouted, as his beam began to push his enemy's assault back. He sensed his enemy's desperation, for he was trying to fight off both him and Moka, and the tide of the battle began to turn against him. Tsukune thought about his close friends, and his family back in the human world, and held them close to his heart. The hybrid youth emitted a primal scream, as he drew upon every conceivable reserve of power and placed it all into the attack. His beam grew in power and intensity, until it overwhelmed his enemy's attack and blasted her into the wall with a thundering explosion that shook the entire dungeon for a good minute.

Tsukune collapsed onto the floor, exhausted from the superhuman battle. He looked up from the floor, and saw a huge black cloud from where his attack struck Dracula. As he pushed his senses into the smoking chaos, he couldn't detect either Moka's or Dracula's energies. He used his remaining strength to push himself up to his knees. He remained there for several moments, trying to catch his breath. His whole body felt like it being torn apart from the inside, which incapacitated him. He looked about the room, and was startled as he found no sign of this friends. "Where is everyone," he called out, but received no response. "Kurumu-chan? Mizore-chan? Ruby-san?"

Suddenly, another explosion erupted from nearby. He looked up, and saw the badly wounded form of Inner Moka standing in the smoking hole in the wall created by Tsukune's attack, as her body crackled with her and Dracula's energies. "**How dare you,**" the white-haired woman growled in both voices. "**You think that I, the Lord of Darkness, can possibly be defeated by a mere **_**CHILD?!**_"

The brown-haired youth involuntarily fell back, terrified that Dracula was still in control of Moka's body.

The possessed vampire breathed heavily, and angrily, demonic hatred written all over her blackened face. "**You have committed your last transgression, infidel,**" the enraged woman snarled. "**Now, you shall witness,**" she went on, and then her aura exploded with renewed vigor, "_**MY TRUE POWER!!**_"

Tsukune screamed in fright, unable to compose himself in the wake of the vengeful titan before him. With his vampire power exhausted, he had no means of defending himself any longer, and saw his life flashing before his very eyes.

Suddenly, the white-haired woman's legs were encased in ice. "**What's this,**" she asked in confusion.

The brown-haired youth was surprised, and looked about the room. He soon saw his friends on one side of the room, all at full strength. He saw the purple-haired girl glowing with an icy aura, as her claws stretched out towards her enemy. "Mizore-chan!" he called out.

"Hold that pose!" Kurumu called out, bathed in a strange purple aura. She raised her hands aloft, and vines burst out of the floor and constricted around the possessed vampire's waist.

"**Impossible!**" the sinister woman exclaimed, as she found herself unable to break free of the vines. "**These are just mere illusions!**"

"They'll hold you long enough!" the succubus shot back.

"**Aono!**" an unfamiliar dual voice spoke sharply. "**Don't let him escape! This is our only chance to free her!**"

Tsukune jumped a bit when he heard the voice. He looked towards his friends, and saw Ruby standing there with glowing white eyes and an unusual expression on her face. As he studied her face, he felt a familiar aura within her, and then everything became clear. "Yes, Chairman-sama," he spoke with a courteous nod. He ran over to the bound vampire, and held her arms behind her back.

"**What do you think you're doing, worm?!**" the white-haired woman demanded.

"It's all over," the brown-haired youth spoke wearily, but confidently. "With this, your evil will come to an end. You'll never hurt anyone else again!"

"**Ha! Foolish human, who do you think you're trifling with? It's far too late to stop what I've set in motion, my glorious return is inevitable! You have won nothing.**"

As the brown-haired youth struggled to restrain his enemy, he noticed Ruby had approached them. As she drew close, her image wavered and Tsukune saw the Chairman in her place. He had no idea how it occurred, or how his friends were miraculously healed, not to mention empowered enough to bind Dracula if even for a moment. However, he was grateful for their assistance, for he knew Dracula would've killed him otherwise, and Moka wouldn't have been able to stop him at that juncture.

"**That may be so,**" the dark-haired woman spoke in her and Mikogami's voice, "**but we shall lose nothing, either. Your world disappeared in ages past, and we shall never allow you to revive it.**"

"**Silence!**" the possessed woman spoke frantically. Her own image wavered, and Tsukune found himself holding Dracula instead. "**You have no right to deny me what is mine! I am the King of this world, as well as you and your delusional associates! You shall rue the day you defied your lord!**"

"**I have no regrets of opposing you, O woeful Prince of Darkness. Your path leads only to destruction, and we shall not allow the wars of ancient to start again.**" She looked up towards the ceiling, and raised her right hand aloft. "**Come forth, Rosario of Judgment!**" A bolt of lightning crashed down from above, right into the upraised hand. The energy coalesced into the form of a silver cross, that hung on a similar chain.

The human student felt Dracula trembling in his grasp, his breathing desperate and terrified as he viewed the rosary in Ruby's hand.

"_You'd best be careful with that thing,_" Inner Moka spoke sourly, "_or we're going to have words._"

"**There is no place for you in this world any longer,**" Ruby spoke boldly as she bent her upraised arm back slightly. "_**DEMON BEGONE!!**_"

She pushed the cross into Dracula's forehead, and the ancient vampire screamed in agony as the holy power of the Rosario assaulted his body. Tsukune struggled to maintain his hold, as he watched as the figure in his grasp fluctuated between Inner Moka and Dracula. The bound vampire convulsed wildly as the cross' power wreaked havoc on his entire being. Suddenly, the sinister being emitted one last ear-piercing scream of inhuman agony, as a huge flash of light erupted from its body, shattering its bonds. Everyone including Tsukune closed their eyes to shield themselves from the blinding light. As they did, they felt an indescribable demonic aura rose up amongst them and disappeared.

Several seconds later, the light and the screaming died down. Tsukune looked, and saw Inner Moka held in his grasp. Though her features were still as ghastly as they were the previous night, he no longer felt Dracula's essence within her. "Moka-san," he spoke in a barely audible voice, "at last."

A pained groan came from nearby, along with the sound of a body landing on the floor. The brown-haired youth looked forth, and saw the body of Ruby, facedown on the floor. "Chairman-sama!" he called out. He gently laid Moka's body on the floor, and went over to the fallen individual. He rolled the body over, and looked into its face. "Chairman-sama, are you alright?"

The mysterious being gave him a wan look, as his image flickered into Ruby's form, then back to his own. "**I've done... all I can,**" the robed being spoke weakly. "**Dracula... has been exorcised. As long as my mark... remains... he cannot return.**"

"Chairman-sama," the human student spoke sadly.

"**But, be warned... his curse is still upon her... and you. I could do... no further... in my current... state.**"

"Wh-wh-what do you mean," Tsukune asked in confusion.

"**Find the young one... and you will soon find me.**"

"Yukari-chan," the brown-haired youth said to himself.

The robed figure rolled over onto his side, as he flickered once more. He aimed his gloved hand at the door, as he concentrated his waning energy. "**Open!**" he commanded. A metallic click was heard, and the heavy metal door swung open. He rolled back and looked to Tsukune. "**Hurry... Aono-san. Time... is short.**" He passed out, and his image faded completely, and was replaced by the dark-haired witch on the floor.

"_**CHAIRMAN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**_" the human student cried out.

Ruby lied unconscious on the floor, her breathing regular and without discomfort. Tsukune still knelt by her side, troubled by what her superior had revealed. His hand went to his choker, and he looked in the same direction. "Chairman-sama," he said to himself, "is that why you gave me this?" He sighed wearily, and heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Kurumu and Mizore had approached him.

"Tsukune," the cyan-haired asked timidly, flabbergasted by what she'd experienced during the dreadful battle.

"Are you still with us," the purple-haired girl asked nervously.

The human student groaned as he rose to his feet. "Yes, I still am. Sorry to make you worry."

"I'm so glad!" Kurumu cried out, and she immediately latched tightly onto Tsukune, which pressed her large bosom into his torso, as tears ran down her face. "That was so dangerous, you could've been killed fighting that maniac! I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you! Please Tsukune, don't take any chances like that again!"

Mizore moved in from behind, and wrapped her arms around the young man's shoulders. "You must not die," she spoke eerily, "Hahau-e would be very cross with you."

Tsukune cringed in response. He definitely didn't want to incur the wrath of Mizore's mother. "It's alright, I don't want to upset you, or your mother."

The snow girl smiled in response. "Then stay alive," she spoke sweetly, "we can't afford to lose you now."

A pained growl came from one of the walls. Everyone looked, and saw Inner Moka had begun to regain consciousness. Her long-fingered hand covered her eyes, as she strove to shake off her grogginess.

"That was quick," Mizore remarked, "I thought she'd be out for hours."

"So did I," Kurumu added. "I can't believe she awoke so quickly. Is this the strength of a vampire?"

The purple-haired girl thought about it a moment. "The ability to recover quickly from demonic possession? Hmm, maybe, I don't think anyone's ever tried possessing a vampire before."

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke in a longing voice, as he headed towards the fallen woman. Neither girl tried to stop him, for they were also concerned for her well-being.

The female vampire sat up, and lightly shook her head of white hair. She bent one of her long pale legs up, and got her other leg under her, so she was up on one knee. With a final push, she wearily rose to her feet, hunched over and breathing heavily as she faced away from the others. As she straightened herself, Tsukune noticed she'd returned to her original stature, which he saw as a good sign.

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth spoke softly as he stopped just behind her, "are you alright."

She faced away from them for several seconds, and she continued to breathe heavily. She brought her left hand up and rubbed her face. She looked at it closely, as if she was studying her elongated digits. Everything seemed to be in order, until Moka dangerously bent the fingers on her left hand. Without warning, she spun around and drove her elbow into Tsukune's face, which knocked him into the far wall, and just missed bowling over Kurumu and Mizore.

The cyan-haired girl looked in shock at the stricken youth, startled that it even happened. She looked back to the white-haired woman, who gazed at them with raging crimson irises and bared fangs, her rasping breath escaping through her clenched teeth. She also noticed a glowing white cross mark on her forehead, though it seemed inconsequential in that instance.

"What was that for?!" the succubus demanded.

Instead of responding verbally, the super vampire charged forth and unloaded with a massive reverse roundhosue kick to the heads of both girls, which knocked them across the room. She glared at where they'd landed, as they groaned in pain and confusion.

"Moka-san," Kurumu asked, "why?"

The white-haired woman hissed at the fallen girl, and then turned her attention to the brown-haired youth, who was holding his nose as he sat on the floor near the wall. She growled menacingly at the teenager as she slowly walked towards him.

"Wait!" Tsukune called out desperately. "What are you doing," he asked fearfully, as he tied to find a place to hide from the oncoming demoness. "Moka-san, stop! Moka-san! Moka-san! _**MOKA-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!**_"

* * *

What the hecht was that?! I didn't just see that, did I?

"You wrote it, how could you not see it?"

Hmm, good point. Anyway, what the hecht has gotten into Moka-san? Will Tsukune be able to ward off the raging vampire? And will the school have any chance of surviving this horrible night?

"_And how did you get loose? I can't believe we had to witness this fiasco!_"

GULP!!

"Hey! We saved you, right Moka-san? I just don't understand how this is my fault."

"No one's blaming you, Tsukune. Here, let me take your mind off things."

"Gee, thanks, Moka-san."

"_Omote, is that the key to the broom closet in your hand?_"

"Umm.... what key, what are you talking about, Ura-chan?"

"_Don't lie to me! It was you who let the author loose, wasn't it?!_"

"Umm... uhh... "

"_Oh, you are in so much trouble._"

"Eek! Tsukune!"

Hoboy, anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XXI A Bully By Any Other Name...


	22. Part I Chapter XXI

A/N Wow, I can't believe this fic has gotten over 20,000 hits since I began it. Thanks to everyone for their reading and obvious enjoying of this, my first fanfic ever posted on this site. Hopefully more people read, and enjoy the fic as it goes on. And don't worry, I plan to have this fic done before tax time (April 15) and then start the next part, Death of a Dream. Get ready for the next part of this saga, which will provide great reading for the summer months and beyond.

And before I forget, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of Ikeda Akihisa and Konami respectfully. And without further ado, on with the show.

Part I Chapter XXI  
A Bully By Any Other Name...

Moka slowly approached the cowering Tsukune, who couldn't understand why the super vampire had lashed out against him after he and his friends freed her from Dracula's control. The human student's overwhelming fear blocked out all other rational thought, as he was completely taken off-guard by the surprise attack. His entire being trembled with fright as the white-haired woman stopped and loomed over him. She leaned over his quivering form, reached out with her right hand and tightly grasped his throat, as he coughed at the sudden lack of air. She immediately straightened up, and jerked him off the floor in one painful motion. Tsukune's brown eyes went wide in terror as he gazed at the deathly pale face of Inner Moka, whose countenance was a mask of hate and rage. With a furious growl, she slammed him against the wall beside her, and the sheer force jarred the human student's entire body. Tsukune was truly afraid for his life, for he knew his human body couldn't have withstood such punishment for long. As he desperately clutched onto Moka's arm, she released her hold and easily broke free of his own. The young man cried out in pain, as it felt like his hands had been ripped off, though fortunately remained attached. Before he could've spoken, he watched as the vampire took hold of his shoulders, and slammed him into the wall again. His whole face was wrought with pain, as he looked into the blazing red eyes of the enraged woman before him. "Moka-san," he spoke in a weak voice.

The super monster merely glared at him, as her shoulders heaved in anger. "Why did you come here," she asked in a snarling voice. "_**I TOLD YOU TO FORGET ABOUT ME!**_"

The brown-haired youth gasped in fear and shock, as he recalled her words from the last nightmare. "Moka-san, that's why-"

"Yes," the white-haired woman replied, her deadly fangs bared in anger. "I also told you not to fight that idiot, and _**TWICE**_ you've defied me!"

"But, Moka-san," the human student pleaded defensively, "I couldn't let him hurt you!"

"_**NO EXCUSES!**_" the vampire snapped, and nailed him with a backhanded slap that knocked him hard onto the floor. She then walked over towards his fallen form, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him up to his feet. "You don't know who you're dealing with," she spoke in a voice that conveyed her barely restrained anger, and then grabbed his shoulders and forced him against the wall again. "When I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed!" she shouted in his face, as her hissing breath escaped through her clenched teeth. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart," she asked in a low, menacing voice.

Tsukune gasped in sheer terror at what he'd just heard. "You wouldn't!"

The white-haired woman merely glared at him with her burning red eyes and her bared fangs.

"Stop it!" a girl's pained voice called out from behind the vampire. "Stop this right now!"

Tsukune looked past Moka's shoulder, and saw the cyan-haired girl had risen and stood five feet behind the enraged woman before him. "Kurumu-chan," the brown-haired youth remarked.

"How could you," the distraught succubus asked, a twinge of fear in her voice. "We just saved your life now, does that really mean nothing to you?"

The female youkai slowly turned her murderous gaze towards the shorter girl behind her. "I didn't ask to be saved," she spoke flatly, as she released Tsukune and turned to fully face her accuser. "I told you to get him as far away from me as possible and **you** have failed me as well!"

"Wh-what," the brown-hared youth asked in shock. "What are you talking about, Moka-san?"

"She wanted us to save you, Tsukune," the cyan-haired girl spoke up, "so she created a diversion so we could escape."

"Hold on," the human student interrupted, "what was that about keeping me away from Moka-san? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurumu scowled as she tightly shut her eyes. "Would you really have agreed to those terms, Tsukune," she asked, as the tears squeezed out regardless of her efforts to suppress them.

"You should've made him agree!" the white-haired woman snapped at her. "I practically gift-wrapped him for you and you _dare_ insult my generosity?"

"You're not being generous!" the succubus shot back. "You're just giving up and running away!"

"**Silence!**" Moka shouted, and slapped her hard across the face. "How **dare** you talk back to _me,_ little girl! Still that impudent tongue of yours, or I'll rip it right out of your wretched little mouth!"

Kurumu was knocked down to one knee, as she held her reddened cheek. "Is this how you thank everyone who saves your life," she asked, as she regained her footing and turned back to her accuser. "_You_ need a _serious gratitude_ adjustment!" she snapped, as she punctuated herself by poking Moka above her sternum three times.

The incensed vampire immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, which made the smaller girl wince painfully. "You are beginning to **irritate **me!" she spoke with a vicious snarl. "Know your place!" she spoke sharply, as she nailed the succubus with a backhanded slap across the face.

Undaunted, the cyan-girl responded with a slap from her free hand. "You first!"

Tsukune stared at her in open-mouthed shock. He never imagined anyone would've been bold enough to retaliate against Inner Moka.

"Oh, that is it," the white-haired woman declared in a rasping growl, and then she roughly released the shorter girl's hand, took hold of her upper arms, pinned them against her sides and lifted her up to eye level. "You have defied _me_ _FOR THE __**LAST TIME!**_" the vampire screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Moka-san, no!" Tsukune called out.

The enraged demoness reared her head back, and growled viciously as she opened her fanged mouth wide. But as she lunged for Kurumu's throat, her body was suddenly encased in ice, save for her forearms. The unexpected act weakened her grip and allowed Kurumu to escape. She quickly scampered out of the frozen vampire's reach, only to be cuffed upside the side the head and receive a chilling gaze from a nearby Mizore.

"Hey!" the succubus protested. "What was that for, stalker?"

"That's what I should be asking," the snow girl replied as she replaced her lollipop. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Of course not!" the cyan-haired girl snapped. She looked away, as she raised her trembling fist. "I-I don't-" She groaned to herself and held the sides of her head, aghast over what had occurred. "I just don't understand, why is she doing this?"

The snow girl walked protectively in front of her as she noticed her icy casing had begun to crack. "Let me find out," she spoke over her shoulder, "you're way too hot-tempered."

Kurumu scowled at that, her expression miffed and insulted. However, she couldn't deny she had lost her temper, and it nearly cost the sophomore girl her life. She only hoped cooler heads would've prevailed in that instance.

Suddenly, the large ice crystal exploded, and sent frozen shards in all directions. Moka roared as she broke free from her confinement, her red eyes blazing in fury. After several seconds, her murderous gaze fell upon the purple-haired girl who stood between her and the despondent succubus. "You dare defy me as well," Moka asked vindictively.

"Who's defying who," Mizore asked calmly, "I thought we were all friends here."

The super monster narrowed her eyes into deadly slits, and growled lowly. She slowly approached the snow girl, who didn't seem to react to her ominous presence. She stopped just within striking distance, as she peered down her nose at the shorter girl. "Move," she spoke in a cold voice.

"No," came the purple-haired girl's reply.

The white-haired woman sneered at her fellow monster. "That was not a request."

"What part of 'no' didn't you understand," Mizore asked without flinching, "the 'n' or the 'o?'"

The deathly pale woman bared her deadly fangs with a vengeful hiss, as her youki flared up. She grit her teeth together as a menacing growl escaped her, even more enraged that the purple-haired girl hadn't even reacted.

"Moka-san, stop!" Tsukune called out as he approached her.

"Stay where you are!" Inner Moka snapped as she spun around and pointed one of her elongated fingers in his direction.

The brown-haired youth quivered as the vampire's deadly fingernail all but touched his bare chest.

The vampire breathed heavily, still nearly bursting with rage. "Incompetent fools," she began bitterly as she looked amongst them, "_**ALL**_ of you!" she practically screamed at Tsukune. "Can't you idiots do **anything** right?" she demanded of them.

"Moka-san," Ruby spoke warily. She'd just regained consciousness only to witness the super monster's verbal thrashing, and dared not exacerbate the situation.

Inner Moka glanced at them one more time, prepared to lash out again if any of them had spoken up. She gave a particularly scathing look to Ruby, who remained silent in the vampire's presence. As she turned back to Tsukune, she noticed her Rosario in his left hand. Without another word, she stormed towards him, and snatched it out of his hand. "You'd best stay away from now on," she spoke in an ominous warning voice. "The next time any of you idiots cross my path I'll _**KILL YOU!**_" She immediately turned and headed for the door.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out in concern.

The white-haired woman spun in his direction. "_**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and then flung the cell door open, and then left the room, slamming it behind her. The metallic echo resounded for several seconds, and all but drowned out the hurried footsteps and anguished sobs that faded into the distance.

The human student collapsed to his knees, mortified that she'd slammed the door on him once again. "Moka-san, you can't... you can't do this to me!" he declared as he smashed his fist into the floor. He immediately rose to his feet, his eyes burning red and with slitted pupils.

"Oh no," Ruby remarked to herself.

"Not again," Kurumu spoke irritably as she headed towards the enraged youth

"You dare flee from me," Tsukune asked angrily at the closed door. "You should be honored I even came to save your wretched life. You are **nothing** without me!" He aimed his hand at the door, and his eyes glowed brightly. "**Moka Akashiya I **_**command**_** you to return!**" But before he got a response, he felt his shoulder grabbed from behind and was spun around. He soon saw an incensed succubus before him.

"_**IDIOT!**_" the cyan-haired girl shouted, as she slapped him hard across the face. She sniffled uncontrollably, as her fists shook by her sides. "What do you think you're doing," she asked in a frustrated voice, "are you trying to make us hate you? This, this," she continued painfully, "this is **not** the Tsukune I love!"

Mizore gasped aloud at that, and almost lost her lollipop over the revelation. Ruby was more composed, but still no less shocked that the succubus had revealed her feelings.

"T'ch," the brown-haired youth responded with a contemptuous scowl, "such meaningless sentiments. Only power possesses any import. Those that have power do as they please. Those that don't, serve those that do."

"Tsukune-san, stop!" Ruby called out. "You're starting to sound like Dracula, his curse is poisoning your mind!"

"Nonsense!" the brown-haired youth protested. "Dracula has no power over me! Once I crush him at midnight, all will be as it should."

"_**BULLCRAP!**_" the succubus snapped at him. "Stop kidding yourself, Tsukune! If it weren't the Chairman you'd be dead right now!"

"She's right, Tsukune-san," the dark-haired witch interjected. "That power is destroying you. That's why the chairman gave you that choker, it was to save you from Dracula's foul designs."

The brooding youth growled as his hand went to his accessory. "Curse you, Mikogami, how _dare_ you interfere!" He bared his teeth in anger. "This won't hold me forever, I will break free and crush everything that stands in my way!"

Mizore popped up behind the young man, a saddened look in her crystal blue eyes. Before such an action would've elicited fright from Tsukune, but at that moment he didn't even notice her presence, which saddened her further. "Does that include us as well," she asked him. "Why are you doing this, Tsukune, why are you breaking our hearts? Have you forgotten what saved me that day, it wasn't power, that's for sure."

Kurumu sighed to herself. "It wasn't power that saved me, either, it would've destroyed me, if anything."

The brown-haired youth sneered at first, but then gasped as her words brought an old memory to the forefront of his mind. He remembered the day he and Moka faced off against the cyan-haired girl, who attempted to kill them for supposedly trying to ruins her plans for the school. Though she was defeated, the silver-haired woman wasn't satisfied.

"_You are a most unpleasant sight,_" Inner Moka spoke coldly as she stood imperiously over her fallen foe. "_I'll just snap those wings and tail so you won't ever fly again._"

"_No, not that!_" Kurumu pleaded from her knees, as tears streamed from her violet eyes. "_Please, forgive me._"

Tsukune then remembered how he bravely stood before the transformed vampire to prevent her from enacting her more gruesome designs. Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through his mind, and he held the sides of his head in pain. "Stop thinking such nonsense!" he demanded darkly. "That weakness will be the death of you!"

"No!" the brown-haired youth shot back. "It's not a weakness! I met such wonderful friends just being myself! Power had nothing to do with it!"

"Fool!" the second entity that no one saw retorted through Tsukune's voice. "Those pathetic youkai were nothing before Dracula! Even Moka was powerless before him! Only a heart of darkness can ever defeat him! Everything else is meaningless!"

"Shut up!" the tormented student shot back. "You sound just like Dracula! I don't want to listen to you anymore! _**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_"

The young man growled in inhuman agony, as a dark aura surrounded him. He was clearly in obvious pain, as he held his head which thrashed about violently. After several moments, he emitted a high-pitched scream, and his aura burst out from his body and dissipated. No sooner than it did that the brown-haired youth collapsed onto the floor.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out and ran to his side.

Mizore and Ruby followed suit and huddled around the fallen student, who groaned wearily on the floor.

"Tsukune-san," the dark-haired woman spoke nervously, "are you back with us now?"

The young man groaned again, as he tried to shake off the cobwebs. His breathing was labored, which indicated he was exhausted from the ordeals he'd endured. "What happened," he asked.

"The curse overtook you again." Ruby moved around his body until she was in front of him. "Tsukune-san," she spoke seriously, "this is getting worse. We nearly lost you again. Next time, we might not be so fortunate."

Tsukune looked away with a dejected groan. Though he knew it was getting progressively harder to resist the dark calling in his soul, he didn't want to admit it. "But I must go on," he insisted, "I have to save Moka-san!"

"Didn't you hear what she just said," the witch asked, "that was exactly what they wanted you to do." She sighed gravely as she closed her eyes. "I know you still want to go after her, Tsukune-san. I also know, if she doesn't want to be saved, nothing will stop her."

"You're wrong!" the brown-haired youth shot back as he spun in her direction. "Moka-san wants me to save her! She needs me, it doesn't matter if she's too proud to admit it!"

All three girls were thunderstruck at what they'd heard. They gave the outspoken student looks of sheer disbelief. They knew it was suicidal to make verbal jabs at Inner Moka's pride.

"Do you have a death wish or something," Kurumu finally asked, breaking the stunned silence, "she said she'd kill us if we got in her face again! And you're actually gonna call her bluff?"

"She won't kill me!" the human student maintained. "She can't, she'll realize that and so will you. Just you watch I'll bring her back safe and sound!" He immediately turned and headed out of the cell.

"Tsukune, wait up!" the cyan-haired girl called out as she raced after him. "Don't go running in the dark all by yourself!"

"Tell me I didn't just see that," Mizore remarked flatly, before she also began to pursue her fleeing friend.

Ruby was still flabbergasted after what she'd seen, but quickly recovered as she realized she was the only one left in the cell. "Wait for me!" she shouted as she exited the cell.

* * *

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out as he made his way upstairs. He looked in both directions, but saw nothing but darkness. Even without Dracula's essence, the corridors provided no light for him. "Moka-san, where are you?" He looked his right, and was barely able to see the way forward. He carefully proceeded down the hallyway, as the others raced up the stairs behind him.

"Tsukune, wait!" Kurumu shouted. "It's still dangerous in here!" With an incensed growl, she scanned the area. She managed to detect his aura from her right, and headed in that direction.

A few seconds later, Mizore made her way up from the bottom floor, still in shock after what she'd witnessed. A couple of moments later, the older witch came up behind her, her wand radiating a pinkish light that illuminated the general area.

"Thanks, Ruby," the snow girl spoke gratefully, "that's a big help."

"No problem," the dark-haired woman replied, "now let's find Tsukune-san, and fast."

"Right."

Peering from behind the corner from the hallway that headed left, Moka watched as the girls ran out of sight. Once the light from Ruby's wand had faded into the distance, the white-haired woman turned back and sat down on the floor, as tears of bitterness and shame streamed down her face. Despite her powerful mental fortitude, she couldn't stop the tears from gushing like rapids from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and bowed her head in shame, which caused her white bangs to fall into her face.

However, even from where she sat, she still felt Tsukune's presence. She felt the darkness swelling within him, threatening to engulf the kind boy she cherished so much. Deep down, she loved his kindness, and was horrified at the thought of him losing it, which she believed was one of Dracula's objectives. She knew no good would've come from sacrificing his heart for power, and wept even more bitterly as she felt it was her fault he'd gotten into such a predicament.

"Tsukune," she spoke in a broken voice, "you idiot. Why, why couldn't you just forget about me?" She almost found herself unable to stop sobbing. "You're losing yourself, Tsukune, you're playing right into his hands!" She raised her tear-streaked face, as she looked out into the darkness. "Tsukune, that power will not defeat him, it'll only-" She broke out into another round of fierce sobbing, as she buried her face in her slender hands. The thought of losing her first friend at school appalled her to no end. "Why," she asked morosely as she looked towards the ceiling, "why do you hate me so much? What have I done to deserve all this?"

She shamefully bowed her head again, as the tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She felt her vampire pride screaming at her to stop being so emotional, but after everything that had happened, she saw little reason to be proud of herself. From her standpoint, she seemed to bring nothing but shame and hardship to her family and peers, and wondered why she even lived. A dejected sigh escaped her blood red lips, as her crimson irises became downcast. She looked at the Rosario held in her abnormally long fingers, as the memories she'd shared with him came to the forefront of her mind. However, at that juncture, they brought her nothing but more sadness, and a few of her tears landed on the silver cross. "Tsukune, it would've been better if you'd never met me. Then you wouldn't be in danger now." With a morose sigh, she somberly closed her tormented red eyes. "Farewell, Tsukune, let's not meet again," she muttered sadly as she prepared to reconnect the seal.

"_Is this really what you want,_" a soft, ethereal voice asked sadly.

Moka immediately opened her eyes and gasped lightly in response, and stopped before she'd replaced the seal. She soon felt a familiar presence nearby. She looked up from her vantage point, and saw the astral projection of a young girl of around sixteen standing over her. Long pink hair ran down to the small of her back, and her green eyes looked sadly to the distraught girl before her. The white-haired woman recognized her as her alternate persona, who she'd only physically met after being forcefully separated by Lilith's Mirror earlier in the year. "Omote," she asked.

"_Ura-chan,_" the pink-haired girl asked, "_what's wrong? I've never seen you like this._"

The despondent woman looked to her for a moment, then back to the Rosario. She wondered if it was a result of the rosary's corruption, or if it was a hallucination on her part. She quickly averted her gaze, so her counterpart wouldn't have seen the pained look in her red eyes. "Omote, I," she began somberly, "I don't know, what to do anymore." She looked to the Rosario in her hand. "I just don't understand, how everything could've gone so wrong." She sniffled as she slightly tightened her grip on the cross. "Why," she asked in a broken voice, "why does he hate me so much? Why is he trying to destroy everything I love?" She sobbed again, intense mental anguish deeply etched into her pale face. "_**WHYYYYYYYYYY?**_"

The image of Outer Moka knelt down by her counterpart. Though she couldn't have seen her expression, she could've visualized the anguished look on her face, one she herself had worn on many occasions, when she'd been hurt and confused. Never did she imagine her seemingly indomitable alter ego could've been reduced to such a state. However, as she considered what happened a few minutes before, she felt she had a good understanding of Inner Moka's pain. She knew vampires were taught to maintain a constant air of invincibility, so no one would've dared challenge them in any way. However, her counterpart had clearly faced an opponent that wasn't intimidated by her strength, bypassed it and even turned it against her close friends. Outer Moka knew her alternate persona was greatly ashamed of what had happened, and wondered if Kokoa would've comforted her, or actually berated her for being weak. She knit her brows together, as she disliked the more probable answer. Needless to say it would've shattered Kokoa's image of her sister, and caused more strife between them, something she knew her counterpart didn't need at the moment.

"_Ura-chan,_" the pink-haired projection spoke up, which got her counterpart's attention, "_why didn't you say anything sooner? When were you going to tell me about Dracula?_"

"**Silence!**" Inner Moka snapped and instantly rose to her feet. "Listen to me, Omote," she spoke warningly as she pointed towards the tip of her alter ego's nose. "Never, **ever,** _**EVER**_ speak that name! It is strictly forbidden under vampire law! And the punishment, is death."

The outer persona looked flabbergasted. "_You're not serious! They execute vampires who speak Dracula's name?_"

"I told you never to speak it!" the white-haired woman heatedly retorted, her face flush with anger. "Remember, the law of vampires is absolute. Defiance is not an option!"

"_And looking the other way and saying nothing while Dracula attacks the school __**is,**_" Outer Moka asked pointedly.

"Idiot!" the distraught woman shot back. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

The pink-haired girl sniffled in response. "_How many lives must he destroy before you decide to stand up to him? What if it was Hahau-e, or Chichiu-e's lives at stake? Would you still say nothing?_"

Inner Moka turned from her, and folded her arms under her chest. "It would've been better if he'd simply finished me off," she grumbled bitterly, "then I wouldn't be suffering now."

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Outer Moka demanded.

"You don't need to know!" her counterpart shot back over her shoulder, and then looked away again. "As I said," she spoke in a cold, sullen voice, "the law of vampires is absolute."

The alternate persona sighed in aggravation. "_I don't believe you, the Ura-chan I know wouldn't allow __some misguided law to stop her from protecting her friends and family._"

The morose vampire looked over her shoulder towards her counterpart. "Now you call me an impostor," she asked bitterly. "You, Omote?" She looked away, and sobbed to herself. "Why, why is everyone against me? Don't any of you care?"

"_We're not against you, Ura-chan,_" Outer Moka insisted. "_We just don't understand why you're against us now?_" She tried to stifle a sob. "_Why did you attack Tsukune and the others? They'd come to rescue __you!_"

"Idiot, that's _exactly_ what Colton wanted them to do!" the demoness countered as she turned to confront her alter ego. "He lured them into another trap, and they almost died." She looked to her hand, which she found was shaking.

"_I know it was a trap!_" the pink-haired girl shot back. "_But if they did nothing, who would've rescued us then?_"

Inner Moka looked back to the wall. "It would've been better if no one had, then no one else would've been in danger."

"_Ura-chan!_" the pink-haired girl protested.

"That's the way he operates, Omote," the white-haired woman pointed out. "Time and again, he's lured our friends into one trap after another, and all their efforts have only furthered his plans." She bowed her head, and shook it remorsefully. "It just, it seems like there's no beating him."

"_But Ura-chan_" her alternate persona pleaded, "_if we give up, he's already won. Don't you remember what Hahau-e taught us? 'Evil only triumphs when good people do nothing.'_"

Inner Moka sighed wearily. "I wish I could believe that, Omote," she spoke in a discouraged voice, "but it seems Colton is proving otherwise." She sat back down on the floor, wrapped her arms around her knees, and bowed her gaze, which caused her long white locks to fall into her eyes. "I, I feel so, lost."

"_Ura-chan,_" the pink-haired girl spoke worriedly as she knelt down before her alter ego, "_please don't give up. Our friends haven't given up on us, so please, don't give up on yourself._"

The white-haired woman looked away, a pained expression on her delicate face.

"_Our friends still need you, Ura-chan,_" Outer Moka maintained. "_Tsukune still needs you._" She placed her insubstantial hands on her alter ego's face grieving face. "_So do I._" She leaned forward, placed a kiss on her counterpart's cheek, and then vanished.

Inner Moka looked out towards where the image of her alternate persona once stood. Her hand tentatively went to her cheek. Though there was no physical contact, the mere action wasn't lost on her. As she pondered on it, she sighed dejectedly as she couldn't remember the last time any of her family had shown her such affection. She bowed her head again, as her loneliness bore down on her once again. "_Omote,_" the super monster thought to herself, "_I know you're truly trying to help, but you just don't understand. Our presence, my presence here has brought nothing but disaster. And if HE doesn't __kill everyone in school,_" she went on, as she grimaced over the prospects for the possible future, "_THEY will. Everyone will die, because of me._" She buried her face in her hands, and began sobbing once more.

* * *

Deep under the main campus building was an empty square room completely concealed in darkness. Two figures stood alone in the darkness, the only discernible feature amongst them were their glowing eyes, one white and the other red. Anyone else would've been essentially blind in the complete absence of light, but to the two figures present, the darkness did nothing to impede their vision. On the floor before them were the bodies of two unconscious women. One was dressed in a brown business suit with matching slacks, her curly silver hair done up in a nondescript clip. The other wore a heavy black leather jacket, with black jeans and heavy biker boots. She wore a black and red bandanna on her head of short silver hair.

"Oh my," the figure with red eyes remarked in an awed tone, "I never expected to see her again. To think she'd become one of our most notorious enemies."

"You know this one," his companion asked.

The red-eyed stranger nodded. "There isn't a member of the vampire community who doesn't know the name Pfaria Shuzen, the pride of her family." He quickly glanced beside him, and noticed his cohort didn't look impressed. "I know she doesn't look it, much has changed since that day. A pity, but perhaps she can still be useful."

"Really," the white-eyed being asked in an intrigued voice. "In what capacity?"

"If you'd seen her nine years back, you'd understand. Once restored to her former luster, she'd make a most exquisite addition to our lord's court, wouldn't you say?"

The dark figure blanched for a moment, considered what his comrade had proposed, and then emitted a low, wicked laugh. "Oh, you are indeed audacious, nice to know that hasn't changed."

"I could say the same for you," the vampire replied, "replacing Mikogami and making the academy destroy itself? I've sorely missed that diabolical genius of yours. Soon, one of our lord's greatest obstacles will be no more."

"Exactly." As he gazed upon Pfaria's body, he recalled what his cohort spoke earlier. He considered where such a plan would've lead, and a truly sinister grin crossed his ominous features. He saw it as a perfect solution to a problem that had caused him no end of aggravation for almost six hundred years.

"You approve," the red-eyed figure asked.

"Very much so." He looked to the other woman. "And what have you planned for this one?"

"The plan was already initiated by the Elder Council. Elder Taurnov's daughter was murdered by a band of 'fiends,' shall we say."

The second figure frowned slightly at that. He knew well how troublesome such bands were over history.

"So," the vampire continued, "he made a pact with an organization called Fairy Tale to eliminate these vagabonds." An amused chuckle escaped him at that moment as he pointed to the woman in brown. "And she, believe it or not, is their best assassin. Unsurprising, but highly ironic she was chosen for such a task."

"Is there a problem with that," the robed figure asked.

The red-eyed being looked towards both women. "Were the circumstances different, this could've easily been turned to our advantage. For the moment, I shall observe her, as well as her sister." A dark grin crossed his pale features, which quickly faded. "However," he spoke with caution, "I would suggest haste, it won't be long before the Council becomes aware of what is occurring here, not to mention their father."

His comrade smirked in response. "Ah yes, Lucien. It's been far too long," he spoke in an eerie, nostalgic voice. "Tell me, does he still blame me for his father's death?"

"I wish I could tell you, most of the records from before the Dark Judgment were destroyed, by him no less. Those that still remember do not dare speak of it. Hmph, such fools," he remarked in amusement and contempt, "they've only made it too easy for our lord. And his precious third child is the key."

"Ah yes, such a troublesome girl she is. But she cannot escape any longer. No, this time she will repent for defying her lord. I'll make sure of it." He looked towards his companion. "I trust you can keep watch over this side in our lord's stead?"

"Indubitably, they shall not be a problem."

"Very good, I look forward to seeing the outcome of your," he spoke, as he looked Pfaria's body, and imagined what the future held for her, "designs." As he chuckled to himself, a cloud of black smoke erupted under him, and then he was gone.

The sinister being looked down and smirked at the fallen women before him. "Yes, so do I."

* * *

Tsukune came to a stop near the main stairwell of the dungeon. Though his heart ached to find Moka, his body was barely able to remain upright. Clearly, the battles he'd already fought, especially the last one against Dracula himself, had all but exhausted the brown-haired youth. He wasn't sure how he'd found the stairwell in the dark, or why he couldn't sense Moka's presence. Then he recalled she'd taken the Rosario, and he feared she'd already resealed herself, which would've made finding her more difficult. He leaned against the wall, as it was all he could've done to avoid collapsing yet again. "Moka-san," he spoke in a sad, tired voice.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu's voice called out from the darkness.

The brown-haired youth turned, and watched as the voluptuous teenager quickly came into view. She paused to catch her breath, her hands on her slightly bent knees. That brought her most notable features into view, which the human student noticed in chagrin. He wondered if she'd done it deliberately or unconsciously, and winced at how much he found himself looking at her endowments over the past two school years. Even though he knew there was more to her than her body, the notion wasn't lost that as a succubus, she could've flaunted it without being wholly aware, since seduction came so naturally to them.

"Tsukune," the cyan-haired girl spoke in a tired, yet relieved voice, "thanks goodness I found you." She straightened up and looked into the young man's brown eyes. "Tsukune, please, stop pushing yourself like this. No one will thank you if you lose yourself again, especially not Moka."

The human student sighed gravely as he gazed at his comrade. "Kurumu-chan, did Moka-san, really tell you?" He was too shocked to finish the sentence.

"To keep you away from her," the sophomore girl asked, "yes, she did." She bowed her head slightly, as her clenched fists came up just below her chain. "I knew she was entrusting me with your safety, and it's not that I didn't see it as a chance to finally win your heart," she admitted somewhat sadly. "It's just, I also knew she was essentially giving up, and that's not like her at all!" she cried out as she raised her despondent gaze back to him. "Tsukune, did Moka really tell you to forget about her?"

The human student looked away with a pained sigh, as he recalled the incident from his dream. "Yeah," he finally admitted, "she did. But I couldn't, I could never forget Moka-san!" he maintained. "How can she say she couldn't make me happy?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I have to find her, Kurumu-chan! I can't leave her alone like this!"

The female youkai sighed lightly. "I know that," she said softly, "so I let you come here, even though it was against Moka's wishes. I just couldn't let it end like that!" she exclaimed as tears came from her eyes. "She deserves better, so do you."

"Kurumu-chan," Tsukune spoke softly as he felt the succubus embrace him tightly and bury her tear-streaked face into his shoulder.

At that moment, footsteps came from the darkness beyond. The brown-haired youth looked forth, and saw Mizore and Ruby headed towards them, guided by the light of the witch's wand. The snow girl walked up to the grieving girl and placed a cold hand on her shoulder, which instantly got her attention.

"You surprise me," the blue-eyed girl remarked, "I didn't think you had the guts to defy Moka." Her eyes also became downcast. "Man, I would've never guessed she'd just give up, either. I can't imagine what she's going through right now." She remembered the day her depression nearly drove her to suicide, and how Inner Moka harshly rebuked her for her perceived weakness. Never did the snow girl imagine the roles would've been reversed.

"But that's why we need to find her!" the human student interjected. "She's our friend, she needs us to stand by her during this nonsense."

"I wouldn't suggest it, Tsukune-san," Ruby spoke up. "Moka-san is terribly ashamed at what she's done, this entire conflict against Dracula has brought back many bad memories for her, I'm certain of it."

"But that wasn't her fault!" the brown-haired youth insisted. "Dracula was controlling her mind, there's no need for her to blame herself!"

"It's not that simple, Tsukune-san," the witch countered. "Vampires are very proud and vain creatures, so much so that they've forsaken transformation abilities like what we saw during that battle. They see it as shameful, so they never utilize such abilities. To compromise this principle is deemed heresy in their eyes."

Mizore slowly turned her gaze to Ruby. "Are you serious," she asked in disbelief, even though her expression remained nonchalant.

"How dare he," Kurumu exclaimed with an incensed glare. "How dare he, violate her like that! Gin at his worst is never so twisted!"

"Not even close," Tsukune added with a dark stare. "That's why he must be destroyed."

The purple-haired girl looked to the others. "What do we do about Moka, though?"

The dark-haired woman sighed gravely as she folded her arms under her chest. "Though I wish I could say otherwise, at this juncture, I don't think there's any soothing her. She attacked us out of grief, and if we approach her now, she might lash out again. I think the best course of action is to leave her be, for now. Once she calms down, I'm sure she'll return."

"But, what if she doesn't return," the human student asked worriedly.

"We can look for her after we've found the chairman. Perhaps he has the answers we need."

"Sounds good to me," Mizore spoke up.

"I guess," Kurumu conceded, but her tone indicated she wasn't wholly convinced. However, she also had no feasible alternative, and cringed as she recalled how close Moka had come to killing her back in her cell. She looked to the purple-haired girl, who returned her glance. "Thanks for saving me down there," she finally spoke up.

The snow girl gave her a smile in return. "That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

The shorter girl nodded in response. "Yes, hopefully Moka realizes that. No one is blaming her for any of this."

Tsukune look onward with a heavy heart as he thought about his missing friend. "Moka-san."

* * *

The group made their way back up to the ground floor. As they did, they noticed the oppressive darkness that once filled the halls was gone. Tsukune surmised it occurred after the chairman exorcised Dracula. That fact worried him, for he realized Dracula was the source of the indescribably evil aura they encountered in the lower regions of the dungeon. Though he was scared at the amount of power his enemy wielded, another part refused to admit it, and maintained the vampire lord had to be destroyed, regardless of the strength he wielded.

The path ahead was lined by sharp metal cards embedded in the walls. Everyone knew they belonged to Yukari, who seemed considerate enough to leave a trail for them to follow.

"Yukari-chan," Kurumu said to herself worriedly, "please be alright."

Ruby looked back to her. She was concerned that she couldn't sense her fellow witch's presence, but didn't want to relay it to the others. She knew it could've meant many things, and though she was also worried at the possibilities, she continued onwards.

The trail led them back to the east tower. Once they entered, they noticed the locked door from before was opened, and the stairwell spiraled down past it. They saw their friend's cards proceeded in the same direction.

"Yukari-chan," Tsukune spoke up, "do you think she's found the Chairman?"

Ruby's look was unreadable as she looked down the spiraling staircase. "Let's find out."

The group made their way towards the bottom of the stairwell. As they proceeded deeper, they felt a malignant aura from below.

"Yukari-chan," Kurumu said worriedly.

"What the hecht is down there," Mizore asked.

Ruby tried to discern its nature as she ventured downward. It was definitely a powerful, oppressive aura, yet something about it disturbed her. "It feels like a vampire," she noted, "but it seems... unstable. Hmph, should've known there would've been one more trap before we found Mikogami-sama."

Tsukune looked towards the bottom with resolute brown eyes. He could've sworn he felt something familiar about the aura, but wondered if it was just his imagination. He balked at that for a moment, as he remembered his perceptive abilities were never so accurate before Colton came to the academy. He glanced at his friends for a moment, as he recalled their claims that Dracula's power had poisoned him, and that it had driven Moka away. With a heavy heart, he looked back down the stairwell. "Whatever it is," he said to the others, "it's still not Dracula. Let's hurry."

The party reached the bottom of the stairwell. They found a single door on the right, and a statue of Mikogami before them. The brown-haired youth looked painfully at the monument before him. "_Is it __truly so dangerous for a human to touch this,_" he asked himself mentally. "_Am I even human anymore?_" He looked down at his hands, as his breathing became troubled. "_Is this really driving Moka-san away? I thought, she'd have wanted me to be strong. Did she really like me better before?_" He recalled the time he faced her father to obtain the Rosario, and remembered how gently she held his body, and placed her hand over his own. It was shortly after that day when Colton arrived, and the vampire had stopped being so affectionate. It troubled him that he could've been part of the problem, and a heavy sigh escaped him.

"Tsukune," Kurumu asked with a concerned look in her violet eyes.

The brown-haired youth looked to her, then held the sides of his head in physical and emotional pain. "Moka-san, I don't want to lose her again."

They passed through the door way and found themselves in a huge circular room. The aura they'd felt earlier was strongest inside the chamber. Ruby's wand generated light for the group, and they saw the floor was littered with broken rock fragments. They also saw a body embedded in the wall. Ruby's wand illuminated the familiar form of Mako Yakumaru, whose black uniform was stained with oddly-colored blood, which also came from her mouth. She hesitantly reached out and touched the immobile woman's neck, and somberly closed her eyes at the results.

"She's dead," the oldest of the group remarked.

Kurumu looked to the body, and cringed as she also felt no life-force within her. "Oh my, who could've done this?"

"I dunno," Mizore replied, "but remember what Ririko said, the PSC is no longer necessary."

Tsukune also looked to the body, as well as the broken rock fragments that littered the floor. He didn't have to ask to know something had gone terribly wrong when Yukari and Michiru pursued Mako. "What, could've happened here?"

The snow girl knelt down by a piece of broken rock, and studied it closely. It was broken on one end, yet the surface was long and smooth, and bent at a light angle. Curiously, she bent one of her fingers, and saw the resemblance. She quickly realized the owner was much larger than herself. She gasped in shock, and her blue eyes widened slightly.

"Mizore-chan," the human student asked in concern.

The purple-haired girl looked around the debris, and found another piece that looked like a stone nose. "I knew him," she spoke up.

"What?"

"This guy," the purple-haired girl continued, "he was one of Kuyou's goons. I took him on myself when we fought to save you last year."

The group gasped in shock, as they recalled a massive stone monster among the kitsune's lieutenants, which the snow girl fought singlehandedly. They looked to the broken fragments around them, and each came to the same disturbing conclusion.

"Then, that means," Kurumu began warily.

"Yeah," Mizore concluded for her, "he's dead too."

Tsukune immediately tensed at that, as he looked to the monster's broken remains. "More than dead," he spoke in an aghast voice, "he was... destroyed. Who could've done this?"

"Good luck trying to put him back together," the snow girl blandly remarked.

The cyan-haired girl looked towards the back of the room, and once she did she saw two more bodies on the floor. One belonged to a dark-haired woman in a black uniform, the other was a young girl in the traditional academy uniform, a simple yellow ribbon in her short brunette hair. The succubus recognized both females without being reminded. "Yukari-chan!" she cried out and instinctively headed for the fallen girl.

"Kurumu-chan," Tsukune called out, "wait!"

Suddenly, a massive claw shot up into view from below the floor, coupled with a vicious bellow. The succubus yelped in surprise as she quickly stopped herself. She then retreated back towards the others. "What the hecht is that?" she exclaimed in shock.

The brown-haired youth studied the claw for a moment, and his eyes went wide in fright. "That hand," he uttered.

Another growl came from below, and the claw slammed down and smashed a sizable chunk of the floor. Another claw shot up and ripped up a second part of the floor. The group quickly retreated back towards the exit. Kurumu tried the door, but found it was already shut, and refused to budge for her. "It's locked!" she cried out.

"Big surprise!" Mizore responded above the clamor of the floor being destroyed. As the claws drew close, she saw they were attached to long, thickly muscled arms, and noticed a pair of burning red eyes that peered at her from the darkness below.

"No," Tsukune said fearfully as the unseen enemy drew close, "it can't be!"

Ruby noted his fear, and was intrigued because it almost sounded like the brown-haired youth recognized their enemy. However, she knew there was no time to ponder the issue in detail, for only a small part of the floor remained, where they stood upon. "Watch out!" she shouted to the others.

The powerful menace below growled viciously, and raised both claws into the air. Most of the group immediately knew what their foe had planned, so they didn't wait. Kurumu quickly produced her wings and took hold of Tsukune. Ruby unsheathed her own and braced herself. As the huge clawed hands came crashing down, the party leaped off a split second before their section of the floor was destroyed.

The group landed behind their foe, as bones crunched under their feet. They looked around, and saw skeletons were littered all over the floor. They looked ahead towards their enemy, and gasped at his immense size and musculature, as well as the same malignant aura they felt earlier, which clearly came from him. The beast was easily eleven feet tall, if not more, with a broad back that had a curiously inverted spine of sorts. It was a bipedal creature, clad in a familiar pair of brown trousers and nothing else. Two rows of bony spikes arose from the crook of its thick neck, and wild red hair covered it head. Slowly, the huge monster turned around, and its bloodthirsty gaze fell upon them, which made the group tremble. A malicious grin crossed its brutish features, which exposed two rows of deadly fangs, the incisors lengthened considerably. Its sternum also seemed to be inverted, as did the bottom of its ribcage. A nasty, growling laugh escaped the beast, which rumbled menacingly from its throat.

"What the hecht is that," Kurumu asked in fright.

Tsukune was just as afraid, even more so that the monster before him looked vaguely familiar. "No way," he spoke in disbelief. "Komiya?"

The cyan-haired girl gave him an incredulous look. "Sheah right, that _might_ be Saizou Komiya!"

Ruby also looked at the monster in disbelief. Though she'd never seen Saizou in his true form, she knew well he never possessed such terrifying power before, and it explained many things to her.

The towering beast chuckled nastily as it regarded Tsukune. "So," it began in a snarling, amused voice, "you recognize me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Aono."

The brown-haired youth cringed in response, as the monster's voice was deeper and more feral than he'd remembered. "Komiya," he asked fearfully, "what have you done?"

The monstrous creature laughed wickedly at him. "Can't you tell? I've been blessed by the mighty power. Lord Dracula has given me the strength I need to crush Moka and anyone else stupid enough to get in my way!"

"You fool!" Tsukune desperately blurted out. "Dracula is just using you! All he cares about his power!"

"And what's wrong with that," the brutish Saizou asked. "The strong always rule over the weak, and once this pathetic school is gone, all youkai shall turn to Lord Dracula and proclaim him their master! Only he can give us back what the humans stole from us!" he declared, as he spread his arms out wide, which made him look even more imposing. "And once he does, all forms of life shall have no choice, but to proclaim him lord of all!"

"No! I'll never allow that!"

"Heh," the orc vampire quipped with a disdainful sneer, "and what can you possibly do to stop him, human?"

"I'll show you!"

Kurumu balked as her Mate of Fate charged towards his much larger opponent. "Tsukune, no!" the cyan-haired girl called out.

"Don't do it!" Ruby added. "You can't fight him in your condition!"

Oblivious to their words, Tsukune rushed towards Saizou and unleashed a series of blows just below the monster's muscular waistline. Though his motivation wasn't lacking, his exhausted body no longer possessed the strength to make his attacks effective. "_No,_" he thought to himself, "_I can't have used up ALL my power!_"

The monstrous beast laughed to himself, amazed that his opponent had the audacity to attack him without hesitation, even if his blows were ineffective. "You're kidding me, right," the orc vampire asked, "you might as well be pelting me with spitballs!"

Undaunted, the brown-haired youth continued his attack, though his punches seemed to inflict no damage on his inhuman foe. "_Darn it!_" he mentally chided. "_I can't let him hurt Moka-san! I have to stop him here and now!_"

"Give it a rest!" the towering youkai snapped. "Without Moka and your little friends, you're nothing."

Tsukune stopped his attack, looked up and glared at his larger foe. "I'll show **you** who's nothing!" With a primal scream, he channeled all his energy into his right fist, and plunged it straight into Saizou's breadbasket. The human student groaned, as pain shot up from his fist all the way to his shoulder. He staggered back, and held his throbbing right shoulder, fearing it might've been dislocated.

The orc sneered at the injured youth, unaffected and unamused by his final attack. "What a joke." He thrust his right knee forward into his opponent's torso, which sent him flying back towards the others.

The human student screamed in pain as he felt his back slammed against the far wall. Coupled with his injured shoulder and ribs, the teenage boy found himself in a dire predicament.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out, shocked by what had just occurred. Her shock quickly turned to anger, and she spun around towards Saizou. "You're gonna pay for that, musclehead!" she declared. "How dare you hurt my precious Tsukune!"

"And you think you can actually stop me," the orc vampire asked defiantly, "go ahead and try!"

The cyan-haired girl unsheathed her claws, as well as her wings and tail. She immediately took to the air and flew towards her larger opponent, as a scream of rage escaped her. The monstrous beast lunged back, and unleashed a vicious swipe with his claws. Though the actual attack never touched her, the sheer force of his motions sent the succubus flying back into the wall, and the whole room shook from the impact.

"Oh crap!" Mizore exclaimed. Though she'd never fought against Saizou before, the thought of him being turned into a vampire terrified her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the menacing aura she felt from the massive beast didn't say otherwise. She gathered her courage, and transformed her hands into deadly ice claws. She then produced six ice kunai, and flung them at her opponent. Each of the dagger stabbed him in the midsection, and he merely laughed in response. That annoyed Mizore, even more so that Saizou made no effort to evade her attack, like Moka and Kokoa would've done. She sent six more ice kunai into his washboard stomach, and though they managed to penetrate his thick skin, his laughter only became even more uproarious.

"Come on!" the orc vampire declared defiantly. "You think these little butterknives can hurt me?" He placed his huge claws behind his head. "Watch this!" He reared his head back slightly, and then suddenly jerked it forward with a grunt. That crunched his thick abdominal muscles together, which in turn crushed all the ice blades stuck in his midsection. Though his wounds her plainly visible, he paid them no heed.

"Now you're just showing off," Mizore quipped with a frosty glare, as a frigid aura surrounded her. "_**ICE GLACIERS!**_" A series of frozen spikes shot up beneath Saizou and stabbed him around the waist, and though they seemed to have impaled him, the huge youkai looked more insulted than actually hurt.

"Was that it," the monstrous beast asked. He then unleashed his youki, which disintegrated the stalagmites that tried to impale him. Though he suffered decent wounds, they did nothing to deter him.

"No way," the snow girl spoke in disbelief, "does he feel no pain?"

Saizou laughed in demonic ecstasy as his wounds slowly mended themselves. "_**I AM UNSTOPPABLE!**_" he declared.

"You are unbearable!" Ruby shot back with an incensed look as she produced her six wings. She raised her wand into the air, as the jeweled center glowed brightly. "Away with you!" Her wings glowed purple, and then unleashed a barrage of deadly feathers towards her opponent, who laughed as he was repeatedly lacerated by the attack. After a few seconds, the bombardment came to a halt. Ruby panted as she incredulously looked on. She saw Saizou with dozens of gashes on his body, face, arms, and legs, but his conceit didn't waver. Moreover, many of his wounds began to close up before the witch's mortified eyes. "You're kidding me," she said to herself, "he can regenerate that fast?"

Kurumu watched what just occurred, as he tried to recover from his last attack. "Tell me I'm not seeing this," she spoke with a horrified look.

Tsukune struggled to remain upright, and was just as thunderstruck. "No, this isn't possible!"

"Ha!" the orc vampire declared. "You wimps don't have a prayer against me! Have another taste of my new power!" He roared as he brought both fists overhead. He then slammed them onto the floor and unleashed a miniature tremor towards the disgruntled group, as pieces of the floor and broken bones shot up in its wake. The party spread out and dodged to both sides of the tremor, which thankfully stopped when it hit the wall.

Tsukune headed around to the back of the room, and gasped as he saw the path of destruction created by his enemy's attack. "Such horrible power," he remarked.

"This is bad," Mizore added as she followed him, fearful despite her nonchalant gaze.

"Are we really going to get through this," Kurumu asked in chagrin, still in pain after being slammed into the wall earlier.

Saizou merely chuckled to himself, pleased with the results. He then cupped his huge hands near his mouth and raised his head upwards. "_**COME ON OUT, MOKA-SAN!**_" he called out in a bellowing voice. "_**COME OUT AND FIGHT, OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS HERE!**_"

"He can't be serious," the cyan-haired girl commented in disbelief.

"Let him spew," the snow girl replied, "this gives me an idea."

The succubus looked warily at her. "What sort of idea?"

"Come over here, I'll tell you."

Kurumu followed over towards Ruby, and the three youkai girls huddled together.

"_**WHAT'S WRONG MOKA-SAN?**_" the inhuman creature shouted. "_**SCARED? YOU SHOULD BE! I'M GONNA REPAY YOU A THOUSANDFOLD FOR BURNING ME ALIVE THE OTHER NIGHT! MAYBE I'LL RETURN THE FAVOR, BEFORE I SEND YOUR SORRY HIDE STRAIGHT TO HELL!**_"

"You're kidding me," Tsukune remarked with a chagrined look, as he felt a cold chill close by. He looked around, and saw the girls huddled together. He also saw the snow girl in the midst of something peculiar. "Mizore-chan," he asked curiously, "what are you-" His jaw dropped like a rock at what he'd witnessed.

"_**COME OUT, MOKA AKASHIYA!**_" Saizou bellowed. "_**OR DON'T YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THESE LITTLE RUNTS? AH, WHY AM I SURPRISED? VAMPIRES DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES! THEY'RE TOO CHICKEN TO FIGHT FOR ANYONE ELSE!**_"

"And since when did you become the authority on vampires," a bemused female voice asked.

The huge monster looked about, and saw a familiar silver-haired woman before him, clad in the traditional academy attire, her right hand on her hip, and her trademark smirk on her pale face.

"There you are!" the towering beast yelled eagerly. "I've been waiting to crush your wretched hide, Moka-san!"

"You actually sound like you're even remotely capable of it," a familiar voice remarked.

Saizou looked to his left, and saw Inner Moka before him again. Confused, he turned his gaze back to her original position, and saw her there as well.

"But all you're really good for is taking up space," the vampire's voice spoke again as a third Moka came into view.

The monstrous beast growled in aggravation, unamused by the spectacle before him.

"Now you're an even bigger idiot," a fourth silver-haired woman remarked as she joined the others. "and uglier too."

A fifth Inner Moka appeared on the far right flank of the vampire line, an exceptionally haughty expression on her face. "You're so soft and flabby," she spoke sarcastically, "you've got no muscle tone, you puny little girly man."

"_**GIRLY MAN?**_" Saizou roared in anger. "I'll show _**YOU**_ who's a girly man!" With a vengeful growl, he slammed his massive claw down on the far right Moka, who instantly shattered into broken ice fragments. He slashed at the other vampires, who were destroyed in the same fashion. He looked down at the frozen remains, a hateful and confused look on his bestial face. Suddenly, the broken pieces rose into the air and attached themselves to Saizou's body. "What is this?" the startled demon asked.

"It one of Hahau-e's special attacks," Mizore spoke up as she came into view, "and you're the first guinea pig."

"Why you!" the monstrous beast declared as the fragments glowed with energy.

"_**ICE EXPLOSION!**_" All the attached pieces detonated like mines on Saizou's body, who roared in obvious pain from the attack, as a cloud of frozen mist erupted around him, and obscured him from view.

The snow girl looked on with a pleased expression. "Alright, Kurumu," she spoke up, "nail him!"

There was no response as the cloud of mist hadn't cleared.

"Kurumu," Mizore spoke impatiently, "that's your cue. Remember the plan?" She looked about the area, and saw no sign of the succubus. She looked up behind her, and saw the door had been opened. "Oh, you'd better not have bailed on me!" she spoke menacingly.

Ruby looked up to the doorway, and cringed as she felt a familiar murderous intent from beyond it. "I don't think it's that simple, Mizore-san."

Before the snow girl could've asked for elaboration, a monstrous roar erupted from behind them. Everyone turned, and saw the enraged form of Saizou, frozen burns all over his body.

"You little wench!" the monstrous beast snarled in anger, as some of his earlier wounds reopened before them. "How _**DARE**_ you mock me! You're gonna be the first to die!" He lumbered towards the smaller girl, and raised his massive claw upwards, as the snow girl gawked at him in fright. He was so intent on killing her that he failed to notice the massive murderous intent headed straight for him, and then two comparatively tiny feet slammed right into his brutish face, which sent him sprawling back and smashed him into the far wall.

Mizore was flabbergasted at the surprise attack, and then she heard a flipping sound. She turned around, and saw a familiar figure flipping backwards through the air, and then landed near the back of the room where Tsukune stood.

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth exclaimed, shocked but grateful that she'd returned at such a crucial time.

The white-haired woman said nothing in response, nor did she even look in his direction. After a few moments, she held out her right hand behind her, which held the Rosario. "I trust you can hold onto this," she asked in a cold, expectant voice.

The human student sighed, as he guessed her tone indicated she was still angry with him, but would've discussed the matter after the fight. "Yes, Moka-san," he replied as he carefully took the cross from her grasp. "Thank you for coming back, I missed you."

"Don't thank me just yet," the vampire spoke pointedly.

The super monster slowly walked towards the snow girl, who couldn't help but shiver as she approached her, a brooding scowl on her deathly pale face. The purple-haired girl quickly stepped aside, as the menacing woman stopped near her position, her crimson gaze looking onwards. Mizore cringed as she felt Moka's immense youki beside her, as even her profile intimidated her. The white-haired woman stood in place, as her blood red eyes slowly turned in the snow girl's direction. "Puny little girly man," she asked in a cold, measured voice.

The frightened teenager winced as if she'd been struck by her. "_Crap,_" she thought to herself, "_she saw that._"

The demoness looked towards Mizore for several tense seconds. "I'll deal with you later."

The snow girl backed away timidly, even though her expression seemed stoic otherwise.

The white-haired woman looked ahead, and saw her massive opponent had finally recovered from her surprise attack. The massive beast grinned viciously as he regarded her. "Moka," he began in a snarling voice, "so you've finally decided to join the party, huh? Good, now I can wipe you all out in one swift stroke!"

"You should not have chosen this path, Komiya," Moka replied flatly, unafraid of her much larger adversary. "When you accepted his embrace, your life became forfeit. And now," she went on, as she brought her right hand up, and dangerously bent her elongated fingers, "it ends."

* * *

Whoa! So now Moka-san has rejoined the fray, and not a moment too soon. Will she be able to overcome the reborn Saizou? Will the group find the chairman and get the answers they seek? And just what praytell is happening to the school in the meantime?

"Only the end of this farce, child. This hovel shall be part of the obituaries, along with its misguided instructors. Tonight is the night of Lord Dracula's judgment."

Why do I not like the sound of that? Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XXII The Forbidden Power


	23. Part I Chapter XXII

A/N Hello everyone, hope you all had a great St. Patrick's Day. Still hard at work to get this story finished by April 15, hope everyone enjoys it for the remainder. The last arc shouldn't be more than three chapters, so it won't be long before we reach the finale. Get ready everyone, it will be a bumpy ride.

The following chapter contains lots of blood, some gore, and a very explosive character death. Anyone offended by such can turn back now. Also, if anything conflicts with chapter eighteen, I just edited it so it's consistent.

I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of their rightful owners. And so, without further ado, on with the show.

Part I Chapter XXII  
The Forbidden Power

Mizore quickly retreated back to where the others stood, as they watched the exchange between the two combatants. Once she did, she sensed a familiar presence nearby. She turned, and saw Kurumu had also rejoined the others, a sheepish look on her pretty face. The snow girl had a few questions for her, but quickly decided she would've disliked the answers, so she said nothing and turned back to the intense scene before them.

The gargantuan beast threw his primal head back and laughed uproariously at the threats he'd just received. "Oh, you wish!" he shot back. "You don't know what you're up against, Moka-san! I have the strength of ten orcs now," he declared with his arms spread wide, "and it's all thanks to Count Dracula! You don't have a prayer!"

"I don't need prayer," the smaller woman spoke coldly.

The white-haired woman unleashed a high kick from where she stood, which released a cutting wave of air that streaked towards her opponent. Komiya immediately brought his arms up to shield him as the air blast struck. He growled in exertion as he struggled against the force of his enemy's attack, but he held his ground against his enemy's power. After a few seconds, the massive beast lunged forward and spread his arms apart, which effectively dispelled the assault. The smaller vampire was surprised, but it only seemed to anger her further.

"No way!" Kurumu exclaimed in disbelief. "He canceled out Moka-san's attack?"

"This isn't good," Mizore remarked.

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke worriedly.

Ruby said nothing, as she knew the female vampire wouldn't have crushed her current opponent with impunity, as she usually did. Though she wasn't questioning Moka's chances too much, she knew it wouldn't have been an easy victory.

The massive creature lumbered towards his opponent with a primal roar, his huge claw raised aloft. The white-haired woman decided not to wait, broke into a sprint and leaped into the air. Once she was within range, she unloaded with a powerful cyclone kick right to Komiya's temple. The orc vampire spun around with a painful grunt, but then retaliated with a hard left cross to Moka's midsection while she remained airborne. The super monster was sent flying back towards the others, sailed over their heads and slammed hard into the wall behind them, which shook tremendously from the impact. Tiny pebbles fell from where the vampire was embedded and landed around the group below.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried out.

The white-haired woman growled in annoyance as she began to extricate herself from the wall. First she pulled out both arms, which enabled her to free her head and shoulders. She had less trouble freeing her legs and lower body, and with a final push, she popped out of the wall and landed amongst the group, a grimace evident on her pale face.

"Are you alright," Kurumu asked worriedly as she came towards her.

"I'm fine," the white-haired woman spoke irritably through clenched teeth as she glared at the succubus.

The cyan-haired girl reeled back from her response, still shaken after being slammed into the wall herself earlier.

The unsealed vampire scowled at the teenage youkai, but her harsh look gave way to a more solemn expression. "Leave this to me," she spoke to her. "I'll deal with this idiot, you get those two off the ledge."

"Sure thing, Moka," the succubus replied without hesitation. "And after that?"

The S-class monster turned her gaze back to her opponent. "Stay out of my way."

Kurumu sighed sadly as her friend charged back into battle again. The succubus felt a great sense of remorse in the vampire's usually harsh words. "Moka," she began with a worried glance, "you don't need to do this all alone. Has our time together really meant nothing?"

"Moka-san," Tsukune added with a despondent look. He remembered her anger from his dream the previous night, along with her dismissal of him, a stark contrast from her usual proud and supremely self-assured demeanor. He would've never guessed she hated herself, or possessed such a painful and terrifying past. He longed to be with her and ease her pain, though he knew she wasn't in the mood to be soothed at the moment.

The white-haired woman sprinted towards her enemy, who raised a massive claw overhead. As his huge hand came crashing down, it seemed to pass through his enemy and landed hard on the floor, as the form of Moka wavered and dissipated as it kept running. Saizou grunted in confusion as he realized his attack had hit nothing. As he looked about for his target, Moka leaped into the air behind him and unloaded with a tremendously powerful kick right to the back of his head, which caused him to stumble forward slightly and double over from the impact. Before he could've recovered, the female vampire maneuvered to his left side and kicked him hard in the gut, which actually lifted his gargantuan body almost a foot into the air before he landed. She unloaded with three more kicks with the same results, but then took a hard elbow to the side of the head. As she was sent sprawling, she twisted her body and placed her hand on the floor, and then propelled herself feetfirst into the wall, which became badly cracked from the impact. She then launched herself towards her foe, as the wall began to collapse behind her.

Off by the edge of the room, Kurumu gasped as she realized the wall that had just crumbled was right under the ledge where Yukari and Michiru lied unconscious upon. She immediately took to the air, and waited for an opening. She watched as Moka twisted her body in mid-flight, and then drilled both of her feet in Saizou's washboard stomach, which sent the massive beast flying backwards. The succubus took the initiative and flew towards the ledge. Once she reached it, she saw the bodied of her friends, and was grateful they hadn't fallen off during the fight. "Yukari-chan," she spoke softly, "Michiru-san, you're in good hands now." She scooped up both girls, one under each arm and began a more roundabout flight path to avoid Saizou's notice. Though it was difficult carrying two people at once in the air, the young witch was very light, so it was less of a burden to the cyan-haired girl.

Down on the floor, Saizou was knocked back after being drilled in the stomach by another of Moka's kicks. However, he had the presence of mind to drive his huge feet into the floor. He skidded back a few more feet, as skeletal remains were sent flying as he slid through them. He quickly came to a stop and growled in apparent pain, but then laughed lowly. "Oh my," he remarked in his bestial voice, "I almost felt that. Is it because you've become so weak, or it is because I'm that much more powerful now?"

"Get over yourself," Inner Moka tartly replied, her upper lip curled in contempt which exposed one of her deadly fangs. "The only thing about you that's been empowered is your weak-minded delusions. Regardless of what newfound prowess you claim to posses, you are still trash, and this time I will dispose of you," she spoke menacingly as she narrowed her eyes into deadly slits, "permanently."

The larger youkai laughed uproariously in response. "You wish! You may talk tough, but I see the fear in your eyes. I can smell it, too, and it's so delicious. It suits you, Moka-san," he spoke with a ravenous grin, as he narrowed his beady red eyes in anticipation. "After all the people you've trampled underfoot, it's about time you learned how the, other half lived. I'll make you feel what you made everyone else feel for two long years. And once I'm done pummeling you, Moka-san, the real fun begins, that'll be even more delicious." His long tongue shot out and licked his lips as he looked up and down the vampire's body.

Kurumu tried hard not to gag when she heard the orc vampire's boasts. The implications in his words were impossible to ignore. By the time she returned to the others, with Yukari and Michiru and tow, she was positively seething.

"How dare you!" Tsukune spoke under his breath, his face absolutely livid. "How dare you!" he shouted indignantly. "You will not have Moka-san!" he shouted as he charged towards his opponent.

Mizore's mouth dropped open in response. "Tell me I didn't just see that."

"Tsukune, get back here!" the cyan-haired girl called out.

The brown-haired youth ran at top speed towards Saizou, as he emitted a fierce battle cry. He launched himself forward and rammed his shoulder into the small of the monster's broad back. Unfortunately, the impact damaged him a lot more than his opponent, and he felt like he just tried to tackle a petrified tree. He bounced off painfully and landed hard on the floor, his hand on his formerly good shoulder.

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed, a look of shock, rage and disbelief on her face, her crimson irises widened accordingly.

The massive beast looked down at his fellow student, wholly unfazed by the surprise attack. "What was that," he asked. "I felt like a mosquito bit me."

The brown-haired youth groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back, shocked that his attack was ineffective. "Why," he asked himself through clenched teeth, "why can't I use my power?"

"Hmph, you've gotten cocky, Aono," the gargantuan Saizou commented, "seems Moka-san's massive ego is rubbing off on you. But I got just the thing to cut you down to size, human." He fully turned towards the fallen student, and raised his huge foot aloft. "Realize where you stand!"

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out from the edge of the room.

The human student found himself unable to move as his enemy's foot came crashing down. But before the fatal blow came, his vision was momentarily obscured for some unknown reason, followed by a thundering impact. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed long ivory tresses that fell onto his face. He looked up, and saw the pained and incensed visage of Inner Moka, as she knelt protectively over his body. "Moka-san," the startled youth exclaimed.

"Tsukune," the sophomore spoke in a low menacing voice as she absorbed another stomp from her enemy, "you are beginning to try my patience. Interfere again, and I will not hold back."

The boy gasped in shock as he knew what she meant, just as he felt another massive stomp that would've crushed him had the vampire not intercepted it with her body.

"Oh, how touching," the monstrous beast spoke in a haughty, growling voice. "The two misguided lovebirds, wanting to die together." He raised his foot once more. "Consider it done!" He roared in triumph as he brought his massive foot crashing down towards Moka. But before he could've blinked, the white-haired woman turned towards him as she rose to one knee, and caught his foot in her grasp, which caused him to flail his arms in order to retain his balance.

"Who said anything about dying," she asked as she stood over Tsukune's body. As she held her enemy's foot, she looked down towards the shocked youth. "But you will if you peek," she spoke in a quiet, deadly voice and exposed her deadly fangs for emphasis.

The human student grimaced in response, and looked off to the side. As his mind considered what she said, he was reminded of the time Yukari controlled his body with a voodoo doll, and wound up seeing more of Kurumu than he wanted. A jet of blood erupted from his nose as he thought about Inner Moka in such a position.

The white-haired woman turned her brooding gaze back towards her opponent. "And you dare call _me_ misguided," she asked darkly as the scent of Tsukune's blood reached her nose. "You have more than sealed your fate, Komiya." A monstrous crimson arua surrounded her, which magnified her already superhuman strength severalfold. She rose slightly, leaned forward and drove her knee into Tsukune's bruised ribs. She heard a pained groan from him and grit her teeth together, certain that the human student had defied her again, which further incensed her as she rose to a standing position again. All the while she pushed back Saizou's huge foot. "Trash like you will** never** dominate me!" she declared fiercely. "**Disappear!!**" she shouted, as she pushed back with her aura enhanced strength, which actually sent the enormous Saizou flying through the air. The orc vampire landed hard on the floor near the opposite end of the room.

Inner Moka took advantage of the temporary reprieve and turned back towards Tsukune. She leaned over his body, grabbed him by his injured shoulders and jerked him up to his feet. "I will not repeat myself again," she spoke warningly as her burning red eyes bored into his own, "stay out of my way."

"You don't understand," a wincing Tsukune replied, as a trail of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth, "Komiya's just toying with you. He's not using his full strength."

The white-haired woman's left eyebrow quirked up slightly, then slowly lowered again. "And how do you know this?"

"I can feel it," the human student replied through his pain. "Can't you feel it, too? You're a vampire, a daiyoukai. You must be aware of it, Moka-san." His pain increased as he felt the incensed woman had tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"You've defied me time and again, and now you have the gall to lecture me," she asked as she bared her fangs in anger. "What must I do to make you obey me?!" she snarled in frustration, and grasped his shoulders even tighter.

Tsukune cried out in pain from the vampire's crushing grip. He was amazed she hadn't crippled him already, but feared she would've if he angered her further. "I'm sorry, Moka-san," he began in a pained voice, "but I could never... forget you. I've never hated you, so please... don't hate yourself."

The white-haired woman gasped in response, as her red eyes went wide in shock. She lost her grip in that moment, and the brown-haired youth's body fell onto the floor without her notice. She merely stood in place, frozen by what he'd just spoken. She never would've imagined he would've discerned her self-loathing over what happened in her past, let alone confronted her on it. As she stood dumbfounded, the shaking of the floor and a massive killing intent quickly got her attention. She looked back out of the corner of her eye, and saw Saizou was headed towards her again. The gargantuan demon roared in anticipation as he reared back and unleashed another claw swipe towards Moka, seemingly unaware that she'd already seen his advance. The female vampire reached back with both hands, caught hold of the orc's huge wrist, and used his own momentum to hurl him over her shoulder. The monstrous creature yelled in surprise as he was sent hurtling into another wall, as the entire room shook violently. The wall he'd smashed upside down into splintered and soon crumbled, as Saizou's body fell onto the floor, pelted by the falling pieces of debris.

"Holy smokes," Kurumu uttered in disbelief, shocked that her friend had thrown her much larger nemesis over her shoulder.

"So much power," Mizore added, also thunderstruck by what she'd just witnessed.

"Incredible," Ruby spoke silently, "truly incredible." Though as much as she wanted to believe Moka had the battle in hand, Tsukune's earlier claims that Saizou was toying with his opponent worried the older witch. She kept hold on her wand, and watched as the battle continued.

The white-haired woman saw her enemy's current predicament, and knelt down by injured youth. "Tsukune," she spoke urgently as she helped him into a sitting position, "there's no time to discuss this further. But please, if you truly care for me," she continued, as she leaned forward towards his ear, "let me be who I am," she whispered softly. "None of you should die for my mistakes."

The human student gasped in response, touched by his close friend's words. "Moka-san," he replied in silent awe.

"I'll be fine," the vampire continued warmly as she gently brought Tsukune to his feet. "Just stay with the others where it's safe, I'll be back shortly." Unable to restrain herself in the moment, she wrapped her slender arms around him, and pressed him tightly against her chest. "And, thank you, Tsukune," she added quietly, as she felt a wave of tears about to gush out, though she fought to suppress them, "for everything."

A bright blush appeared over the human student's cheeks as he processed what the white-haired woman had relayed to him, and wrapped his own arms around her. "Thank you," he replied affectionately, "Moka-san."

The super monster tensed slightly as she felt one of Tsukune's arms had caressed the middle of her bare back, but no further. She exhaled in contentment, touched at receiving his embrace, as her blood red lips stretched into a warm smile. Despite the anguish she wanted none of them to discover, she was honored that the human student bore her no malice, and even desired to attempt to defend her honor at his own peril. Though she was certain he didn't know the severity of said peril, she planned to address the issue after the battle was over. She carefully rubbed down his bare back in response with her elongated fingers, separated herself and looked fully into his face. "Go now, Tsukune," she spoke in a quiet, yet affectionate voice, "I'll take it from here."

The brown-haired youth nodded, happpy that his close friend was smiling again. "Sure thing, Moka-san." He began to walk back towards the others, despite the injuries he'd already suffered.

Inner Moka slowly closed her crimson irises, touched by the warm feelings of Tsukune. Her deepest desire was to maintain his safety, as well as his humanity, what she truly valued above all else. If he lost that, it would've devastated her more than any beating she could've imagined. To prevent such a calamity, she would've sacrificed her entire being to protect his own. On that note, she turned back to her opponent, who'd just regained his footing and was busy dusting the debris off his body.

"Now what's this I hear about you holding back," she asked aloud, an unimpressed look on her pale face as she dug her knuckles into her left hip. "You're only making a fool of yourself. But even if you did employ your full strength it would change nothing. The outcome has already been decided."

"T'ch," the monstrous creature quipped as he turned back to her, "you always were too full of yourself, Moka-san. But soon, you'll learn what true power is, and true terror."

"And _you're_ going to demonstrate this," the S-class monster asked pointedly, "I find that hard to believe."

"Don't worry," her opponent responded with a sadistic grin, "you will."

The white-haired woman wasn't intimidated, and then she noticed as her opponent approached, a wound on his shoulder reopened, one she knew she hadn't personally inflicted. She saw it closed up just as quickly, but the fact that it reopened wasn't lost on her. She surmised Saizou was drunk on his newfound prowess and hadn't even tried to master or even understand it, which made her despise her opponent even more.

The monstrous beast roared as he brought both fists into the air. As they came crashing down, Inner Moka deftly avoided the crushing blow, sprinted up his extended arm, and landed a running kick right between his beady eyes. The orc's brutish head snapped back in response, and the white-haired woman kicked off his shoulder, curled herself in a fetal position in midair as she performed a backflip, and unloaded with a double front kick which sent the beast staggering back. Fortunately he managed to firmly plant his feet in the ground, which lessened the impact from her opponent's attack. After a moment he regained his bearings, and saw Moka was still in midair. He immediately shot out his tongue, which caught hold of her calf right before she landed. His opponent looked revolted as she felt his grip on her. Not giving her a chance to react, the orc vampire pulled her off her feet with his tongue, swung her around and slammed her into a nearby wall.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out in shock.

The orc vampire slammed his enemy into the walls several more times, as each impact cracked the walls further. Finally, he slammed his opponent hard onto the floor, and the entire room shook from the impact. He looked lustfully at his opponent, as he relished in her suffering. He'd waited almost two years to exact vengeance on the one who'd humiliated him time and again, and who seemed no longer satisfied with her usual carnage. Unable to contain his vile urges, his froglike tongue shot out again and began licking at the stricken Moka. He laughed to himself as he licked the exposed skin of her legs, arms, and midriff, coating her with his saliva as he did to her other half the first day they met. As he was about to probe other areas, he gagged as he felt a crushing grip on his tongue. He looked down, and saw Moka tightly held his hidden weapon with both hands. She pulled with all her strength, and the massive beast was shocked as he felt he'd left the ground was flying towards his opponent. Unable to alter his trajectory, he could only watched as the white-haired woman planted her right hand on the ground, and drilled her foot flush into his primal face. The tremendous impact knocked him all the way back to the far wall, and he collapsed to his knees.

The orc growled in pain, as his huge claw covered his face. "Ow, my nose!" he exclaimed.

"I'll break far more than that when I'm through with you, Komiya," the white-haired woman spoke in a low menacing voice as she rose to her feet. "You may have held power over my alternate persona, but _**NO ONE**_ takes a royal vampire against her will!" she declared, as her youki flared up and evaporated the sickening substance on her body. "Especially a disgusting piece of filth like you!"

The wounded beast laughed defiantly, which enraged his opponent even further. "Oh, you think so, do you," Saizou asked mockingly. "Heh, this is perfect," he noted as he began to rise from the floor. "Keep thinking like that, Moka, I'm about to show you how wrong you are!"

"Go ahead and try," the incensed woman spoke in a menacing voice.

The monstrous Saizou chuckled to himself, bent over slight and wrapped his arms around himself, as a dark power began to build up within him. Soon a vile ebony and crimson aura surrounded the huge demon, as he groaned in pain from the increasing energy within him.

"What in the world," Kurumu asked warily, as she also felt the new power within Saizou. Though it paled in comparison to Dracula's, it far exceeded what the huge sophomore previously possessed.

"Moka," a chagrinned Mizore asked, "why did you have to call his bluff?"

"Oh dear," Ruby remarked worriedly, "was Tsukune right all along?"

"Moka-san," Tsukune interjected with frightened brown eyes.

"As you wish," the monstrous creature retorted with a vicious grin. "_**MAJESTY OF DARKNESS!!**_" He arched his back, and spread his fists out to the sides, as the increasing power erupted from within him, and filled with the room with a twisted demonic aura. Saizou slowly began to grow before the group's eyes, his huge muscles bulging to an even greater degree, one thought only possible in myths and legends, never in real life. Tsukune recalled a similar occurrence in Moka's cell, when Dracula called forth his full might near the end of their battle. He knew that once the transformed bully had employed his new might, the tide of battle shifted in his favor. He only hoped Moka was ready for her opponent's coming onslaught.

Saizou roared powerfully as his transformation was complete. He stood fifteen feet high, with an insanely developed musculature. The spines that emerged from his shoulders lengthened dangerously. Surprisingly, his trousers had survived the metamorphosis, though that was of little consolation to the group, especially Inner Moka, who never imagined the oversized bully would've been granted such a powerful ability.

"What do you think," the titanic beast spoke in a deeper, more feral voice, "feeling afraid, Moka-san?" He laughed in unholy delight as he relished in his newfound prowess. "Now do you understand, the power Count Dracula can grant has no equal! Your time is over, little girl!" He roared in megalomaniacal laughter, which resounded throughout the entire tower and shook its very foundation, as his greatly enhanced youki flared around him and filled the room.

"What power!" Kurumu exclaimed frightfully as she covered her face with her arm.

"This is bad," Mizore remarked, though her expression never changed.

Tsukune looked blankly at the intense battle before him. As he watched the titanic beast roaring in laughter, he saw several more of his earlier wounds had opened up. Moreover, he saw wounds on his body that he was sure weren't inflicted by any of his friends. It seemed to him that all the damage the orc vampire had endured during the fight was catching up to him, and the most frightening part was the huge creature seemed oblivious to the fact. "Komiya," the brown-haired youth said to himself, "you fool. You have no idea what you've done."

Inner Moka looked defiantly at her foe, incensed by his arrogance and his ignorance. Even though she knew he'd been tricked into accepting Dracula's power, the fact that he even made the choice infuriated her to no end, and she planned to express her ire to Saizou with her own strength. "So you think it's all about power, do you," she asked her adversary. "Very well, I'll demonstrate how little you know of the subject."

"You wish!" the huge beast retorted. He emitted a primal roar as she raised his huge claw high into the air. As it came crashing down, Moka leaped into the air herself, and unloaded with a side kick right to Saizou's oversized jaw, which staggered him slightly. He retaliated with a wild backhanded blow that knocked the female vampire hard into another wall.

"Moka!" Kurumu cried out.

"Crap," Mizore added, "she couldn't get out of his reach fast enough."

Ruby gasped in shock. She realized the snow girl's assessment was correct. She realized that Saizou's tremendous reach advantage made attacking him effectively all the more difficult, especially to a fighter who specialized in close quarters combat like Moka.

The gargantuan beast lumbered towards the fallen vampire, reached down, grabbed her arms and pinned them against her sides as he picked her up and kept her at arm's length. He chuckled with vulgar intent. "I should've done this from the start," he growled. "No matter, now that you're off your feet you can't even touch me."

The white-haired woman struggled to get out of Saizou's grasp, but found his grip much more powerful than she wanted to believe. She kicked her legs out, but they weren't long enough to reach her nemesis. She was furious at being in such a helpless state, and cursed herself for her carelessness.

"But I can definitely touch you," the orc vampire said snidely, as his tongue shot out and began licking at Moka's prone body, as the trapped teenager growled in revulsion.

Kurumu glared viciously at the depraved beast before her, as a dark purple aura surrounded her. "That's it!" she snapped as she unsheathed her claws and wings, livid at her enemy. "He's toast!"

"Burnt toast," Mizore added as her hands transformed into icy claws.

"Wait here, Tsukune," Ruby spoke up sternly as she turned to him, "we'll handle this."

The human student groaned in chagrin and frustration. His inner power was still exhausted, and he was incensed at his helplessness. He truly wanted to protect his friends from harm, yet the means had escaped him for the moment. He could've only watched as his friends converged on the amoral monstrosity on the other side of the room.

Kurumu flew in with a fierce battle cry and slashed down Saizou's broad back, as vile blood gushed out of the wounds she'd inflicted. The huge monster gasped in shock and looked behind him.

"I can't believe he didn't notice," the snow girl said to herself as she raced towards the orc vampire's blind side, and then leaped high into the air. "Up here!" she called out. Once the gargantuan beast looked in her direction, she sent down six ice kunai into his primal face.

"Gah! My eyes!" the orc vampire cried out as he found himself blinded after the attack.

Ruby produced her wings and took to the air beside her enemy. She raised her wand aloft, as her right wings extended to almost twice their normal length. She thrust her wand down, and her razor sharp wings cut into Saizou's left arm, as more of his blood gushed out. He also lost his grip on Moka, who dropped to the floor in front of him. Without a word, she focused her aura into her legs, as the floor cracked under her. She then propelled herself straight into the air, and unloaded with a rising knee right under her opponent's chin. The force of the attack sent the huge beast lumbering back, as his massive arms flailed out by his sides.

"Where are you little brats?!" the wounded youkai demanded as he lashed out blindly with his claws, staggering about the room as he attacked. Though he hit nothing but air, the sheer force of his swipes cut into the walls around the room, and knocked out chunks of stone with each slash.

Kurumu was stunned at what she'd seen, and remembered how powerful his attacks were previously. She didn't dare imagine being struck by them after he'd powered up, and took to the ground. Mizore was also intimidated by her opponent's force attacks. But then she noticed they were passing high overhead.

"Kurumu-chan," she called out, "let's cut him down to size!"

The succubus thought about it for a moment, then groaned at her foolishness. It hadn't occurred to her at the time to attack beneath Saizou's swipes. She shook off her self-deprecation and smiled fiercely at her friend. "Right!"

The two female youkai rushed towards their gargantuan opponent, who was still flailing blindly in the air. They split off to his flanks, and slashed alongside his knees, which caused him to scream in pain and disrupt his attacks. Moka rushed in behind Saizou and delivered a hard roundhouse kick to the back of his knee, which made him lose his footing.

The white-haired woman gave her comrades a reproachful look. "Took you long enough," she remarked with an annoyed scowl. "Were you waiting for him to bury you?"

The three girls groaned in chagrin, as sweatdrops appeared over their heads.

"But enough of that," the vampire spoke dismissively, as she flicked her hair behind her ear, "let's finish this."

The two sophomores and the administrative assistant nodded in unison, and hummed in approval.

Ruby produced her wings and floated into the air. "Dracula's power is a threat to all living things," she declared as a violet aura surrounded her. "We will not allow it to corrupt our world any longer!" She raised her wand aloft. "In the name of all witches, begone infidel!" A slew of countless deadly feathers slashed into the stricken Komiya, who was still blinded and too slow to defend himself properly. He fell to one knee, and almost fell over but used his massive clawed hand to catch himself before he landed facefirst on the floor.

"Let's try this again!" Mizore called out. "_**ICE GLACIERS!!**_" she shouted, and thrust her arms into the air. A slew of icy stalagmites rose up from the floor and pierced the kneeling beast's exposed stomach.

The injured Saizou raised his massive torso up, and everyone saw the agonized look on his brutish face, as well as twin trickles of blood that flowed from his injured eyes. Kurumu took to the air and swooped in towards her enemy. Though his pained cries disturbed her, she didn't plan to forgive him for hurting Yukari, who was a fourth his size. She mercilessly slashed at his exposed chest with her claws, as vile blood flowed with each attack. Soon her entire front was coated with blood, and she flew back with a disgusted sound.

Once Kurumu had landed, she and the other girls saw more blood gushing out of Saizou from wounds they hadn't inflicted, as their massive enemy groaned in obvious agony. "What's going on," the cyan-haired girl asked in confusion.

"He's out of time," a sad voice spoke from behind them.

The cyan-haired girl turned and saw her supposed Mate of Fate had rejoined them. "Tsukune."

"What do you mean, 'he's out of time,'" Mizore asked.

"His body can't handle Dracula's power," the brown-haired youth exclaimed. "And when he called forth even greater strength, it only hastened his demise."

Ruby gasped in shock. "Tsukune, how do you know this?"

The human student looked away. "I don't know, it's almost like I can, feel it. I'm sure Moka-san feels it, too. Look, she's about to deliver the final blow."

Inner Moka stood beside her dying enemy, as she ground her right foot hard into the floor, which cracked under the pressure. A remorseful look was apparent on her pale face, as her bangs fell into her eyes. Though by her vicious aura, the group knew she was about kill Saizou, though her expression told them she felt no joy about it.

"Komiya," the white-haired woman spoke solemnly, "don't think badly of me. With this, you shall be freed from your suffering." With that, her expression turned murderous, and her suddenly exploded as she got into her striking position. "_**OHODO SHI EI!!**_" She unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick right into her opponent's badly wounded stomach, and the massive beast was lifted into the air and landed on his feet. The monstrous being convulsed violently, as loud popping and cracking sounds came from within him. His veins bulged abnormally under his skin, which began to crack under the building internal pressure. But instead of blood oozing out, streaks of black energy shot forth from the cracks.

"What the hecht's going on," Kurumu asked nervously.

"He looks like he's about to explode," Mizore noted.

"He is," Ruby replied with a grave expression. "His body couldn't handle the power of the vampire, and now it's breaking down. Those popping sounds you heard earlier were his organs imploding."

The succubus looked disgusted at what she'd heard, even more so at what was about to occur. She warily stepped back, and the others followed suit.

"Komiya," Tsukune spoke sadly as he retreated. Even though the brutish orc was never truly a friend, he still felt his enemy didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

Moka watched mutely as black beams shot from her opponent's eyes and open mouth. After a few seconds, his body was ripped apart in a violent and bloody explosion, as his veins, bones, and ruined organs shot forth in all directions. A wave of blood and innards splashed down upon the white-haired woman, who made no effort to avoid the bodily wreckage. She heard her friends cry out in shock and disgust, followed by Kurumu trying to prevent from vomiting after what she'd witnessed. The vampire was tempted to wretch herself when the putrid stench of the vile blood that coated her body reached her nose, which crinkled in sheer revulsion. The scent became even more rank as she saw the orc's scattered remains being dissolved by the blood that destroyed him. Even the innards that fell on her body were slowly reduced to nothing. She heard the others gagging, which told her the foul stench had reached their senses as well. Despite that, she solemnly closed her crimson irises and composed herself. "Komiya," she spoke somberly, "you pitiful man. You were deceived by him, and thus became his puppet." She lightly shook her head, as she folded her arms under her chest. "You fool, even after what you did, the other Moka still believed in you. What will I tell her?"

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke mournfully from the edge of the room. He remembered the day when Saizou's parents came to visit the school, and dreaded the thought of telling them that their son was dead. It reminded him of the previous day, when the vampire rebuked him for putting his life in danger again. He didn't want to die in the school, especially not with his parents none the wiser. He knew their grief would've been immense.

At that moment, a strange slurping sound came from the blood-covered woman's direction, as a strange ebony and crimson aura surrounded her. Everyone watched, as Komiya's blood seeped into her skin. Moka looked to her hands and arms, and noticed the same phenomenon. Even the blood on her crude prisoner's garb was absorbed into her body.

"What's going on here," the succubus asked nervously. She felt a sickening sensation on her skin. She looked down, and saw the blood that coated her drained out of her clothes and pooled onto the floor.

"Oh man," the snow girl added as she saw where the tainted blood was headed, "this can't be good."

The white-haired woman suddenly gasped, as she had a horrifying idea of what was occurring. She looked ahead of her, and saw her fears had already been realized. "Get back!" she spoke sharply, as she spun around to face the others. "All of you!"

"Moka-san," Tsukune asked in concern, "what's happening?"

"No time to explain! Stay there where you're safe!"

Even as she voiced her warning, the remaining blood slid across the floor towards her. She looked down behind her, and saw the deceased monster's blood reached her and crawled up her leg. Moka scowled in disgust as the vile substance went past her thigh and continued upwards, over her crude raiment. Within moments, her body was covered in the rank-smelling blood of her fallen nemesis. She tried to shake it off her, but to no avail. More slurping sounds followed, as the blood seeped into her body. Moka's visage displayed her revulsion, as she felt she'd been violated again.

"That is too wrong," Mizore remarked, "don't tell me this is where she gives birth to Dracula."

"What did you say?!" the female vampire demanded fiercely.

Before she got a response, a vile energy coursed through her body, which made her scream in agony. The aura that surrounded her blazed forth in intensity, as crackles of demonic power shot around her stricken form.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out as he instinctively ran towards her.

"Get back!" the white-haired woman shouted through her pain, as she felt every fiber of being assaulted by the black power she fought to resist.

Tsukune inhaled sharply as he felt the ominous power that surged within his close friend, and as much as he wanted to get close, the monstrous aura lashed out at him and halted his advance. He shielded with face with his left arm, and watched from his position as the sophomore girl slowly began to grow in stature, screaming as she held her head in agony. However, her crude prisoner's garb wasn't designed for such an occurrence. The hem of her skirt rode up her leg, which revealed slightly more muscular yet still very feminine thighs and calves. The top piece of her attire also rose up and revealed a pale yet greatly toned midriff. Tsukune's mouth gaped open as he saw the outline of each of Moka's abdominal muscles. His eyes then nearly popped out of his head when he saw her chest expanding beneath her crude raiment. Twin blasts of blood erupted from his nostrils as he saw the half tunic being stretched outwards by Moka's swelling bosom. Soon it became quite constricting, as it managed to conceal her breasts but nothing more. A small tear soon became visible at the top of her attire, and it slowly ran down, exposing more pale cleavage in the process. Tsukune's cheeks almost glowed red in response, as he tried in vain to get the image before him out of his mind.

Kurumu watched the scene with a mixture of awe, fear, and chagrin. "She's definitely getting bigger," she remarked warily.

"Yeah," Mizore replied, as she nearly lsot her lollipop by what she'd witnessed, "just not the way I expected."

"I am so glad for that," the succubus spoke to herself with a shiver.

The white-haired woman soon towered a good foot over her companion, her physique a nigh perfectly blended combination of superhuman power and divine beauty that all but defied imagination. Finally, the sophomore girl threw her head back and emitted an ear-piercing scream of indescribable agony, as her colossal aura erupted around her. Tsukune was nearly blown off his feet, and struggled to hold his ground as the vampire's energy was released. The others weren't so fortunate, and found themselves blasted against the far wall. Once it had died down, Moka's body teetered visibly, a blank look in her blood red eyes. "Tsukune," she uttered in a dazed voice, as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. The human student instinctively moved forward and the white-haired woman collapsed into him. Tsukune tried to remain upright, but Moka's increased weight took him off-guard and he stumbled back onto the floor, with the unconscious woman atop him.

At the far edge of the room, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby groaned as they slowly picked themselves off the floor.

"What in the world was that," the cyan-haired girl asked as she held her forehead.

"Such horrible power," the snow girl added.

"Is everyone alright," the older witch asked as she looked about their end of the room. She noticed her fellow spellcaster nearby on the floor. "Yukari-chan!" she spoke urgently, and crawled over to her. "Yukari-chan, are you alright?"

The younger girl groaned wearily in her unconscious state. "Moka," she spoke in her sleep, "Tsukune, watch out."

Ruby sighed in relief. Though her fellow witch's injuries were noticeable, she knew her self-regeneration would've mended them soon enough. "Good, she should recover soon," she remarked with a smile. She looked over to Michiru, who was also unconscious. The undercover agent winced in pain as Ruby felt around her stomach, which told her she'd broken at least two ribs. And since she didn't know of the healing abilities of Shadow Hounds, or even if they possessed any, she was uncertain about her well-being.

The dark-haired woman soon felt she wasn't alone. She looked up, and saw Kurumu and Mizore nearby. "How are they," the succubus asked in concern.

"Yukari is just resting now," the Chairman's assistant explained, "but Michiru-san needs medical help. It's not dire, but it's definitely necessary."

The cyan-haired girl looked to them in disbelief. "Did Komiya do this," she asked sadly. "How could he?"

"Dracula's power went to his head," Mizore replied blandly. "He killed that guy upstairs, and tried to kill us all, just because he thought he could."

The voluptuous teenager exhaled bitterly, incensed at the seemingly limitless audacity of their enemies. They'd managed to subvert the school and many of its people for their own twisted ends. And the people she cared about the most were their biggest targets. She gasped then, as she remembered what had just occurred. "Tsukune!"

The succubus looked towards the center of the room, and a cloud of black smoke obscured everything from her sight. Once it had dissipated, she saw her Mate of Fate on the floor, with an unconscious Inner Moka atop him. Kurumu's violet eyes went wide at what she saw, and her whole world just froze in that moment. "Tsukune," she asked uncertainly.

The human student looked up, and saw Moka had returned to her original size, much to his relief. He gently moved her off his body, and laid her on her back beside him. He then turned and looked to his friends. "I'm okay," he said to them, "really." Though he did his best to smile, he couldn't miss the despondent look on the cyan-haired girl's face, and his smile faded. "I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan. I've worried you so much, haven't I?"

The sophomore girl looked away, and sobbed to herself.

Mizore was also stunned by what she'd witnessed, though she managed to maintain her composure. "Tsukune," she spoke as she approached him, "is Moka alright?"

The brown-haired youth looked down at the comatose woman, and despite her current state, Tsukune couldn't help but notice a sad look on her sleeping face. "I think so," he finally replied. "I'm so glad she came back, or we might all be dead right now."

Though the snow girl was also hurting, she managed to smile for her dear friend. "Yeah, me too."

Ruby remained silent as she looked at Moka's body. As she considered what had occurred during and after their gruesome battle with Komiya, many pressing questions she had were answered. But as she pondered what it entailed, she realized it made the situation even more dire. "_Is that their objective,_" she thought to herself. "_Yes, that must be it. Had Tsukune fought in that battle-_" She shuddered as the answer terrified her. She looked gravely at the human student who she feared might not have been wholly aware of the implications. "Tsukune."

* * *

Far away from the chaos consuming the academy, a pink-haired woman saw behind her office desk, and mentally reviewed the case file before her. She wore a light green business suit with matching knee-length skirt, with brown high-heeled shoes on her feet. Under her suit was an unassuming light blue blouse, with a short crimson necktie around her collar. A pair of rings adorned her appropriate fingers, each with a small cross forged onto the band, a tiny ruby situated in the center of each symbol. Her employees had inquired repeatedly about their purpose, but were quickly silenced by a hard stare. Some of the more daring ones asked what she did outside of work, but were only answered by a distant look and silence.

It had been a grueling day at the office, as the caseload had becoming very strenuous as of late. The most grueling and aggravating case in particular involved the murder of every student and teacher within the Azinu Elementary School, many of whom were found drained of blood, which made her look even more fearsome to her staff. The only possible suspect fled the scene of the crime, headed into a nearby tunnel, and never emerged on the other side. The same suspect was wanted in connection with the Velvet Moon nightclub massacre, where almost forty people were killed. She was having a hard time dealing with the increasingly persistent inquiries of the police, who specifically asked for her assistance in the matter. She knew if the whole truth were known, not only she but her daughter would've been in dire peril, among others.

On that note, she glanced at the small family photo on her desk, which had herself and a much younger girl with matching hair and features. A somber look filled her jade eyes as she regarded her treasure. Her daughter's beaming smile was genuine, while hers looked tired and run down. Thoughts of burn out came to her mind, but she quickly pushed them aside and returned to the task at hand. The current matter was one that she never wanted her little girl, under any circumstances, to discover.

Suddenly, a sharp pain arose in her heart, as she fought down a pained cry. In her mind she saw a beaten little girl with silver hair, wearing a torn black regal gown, crying alone amongst the darkness. The scene changed, as the little girl was replaced by a deathly pale white-haired woman in a crude two-piece dress, who screamed in agony as an unspeakable power arose within her. The next thing she saw was two burning red eyes that stared menacingly at her, followed by a low demonic laugh that chilled her to the very core of her being. She couldn't muffle her cry of terror, as it reminded her of the nightmare from nine years before.

She held her face in her slender hands, as her faded pink bangs fell into her eyes. She remained in that position for several moments, as she realized the import of the vision she'd received. "Moka," she said to herself.

"Akashiya-san!" a woman's voice called out from the office.

The sealed vampire looked up, and saw one of her subordinates before her desk. She was a bit annoyed that her employee hadn't knocked, but knew her pained cry had probably drawn a lot of attention. And since she was the head of her own law firm, it was more than she could've afforded. "I'm fine," she replied curtly with a dismissive shake of her head.

"Akashiya-san, Lieutenant Kuroshiro is on the line."

The pink-haired woman frowned at that. "I don't have time to deal with him now. Tell him I'll call him back when I return," she replied as she rose from her desk and grabbed her long light brown overcoat.

The younger woman reeled back with a startled look. "Wh-where are you going?"

"You don't need to know," the head attorney replied as she slipped her coat on and grabbed her pocketbook. "Just continue what you're doing, I'll be back later on."

"How much later?"

The incognito youkai looked meaningfully at her subordinate, then walked past her and headed out of the office.

"Akashiya-san!"

"Outside, now," she spoke over her shoulder as she held the doorknob.

The young attorney quickly made her way out of the office, and the former Lady Shuzen locked the door behind her. She then marched straight to the exit, ignoring the urgent requests of her staff. Within two minutes, she'd left the building and reached her tan-colored Honda Accord in the company parking lot. She quickly ducked inside and closed the door behind her. With a turn of the ignition key, she pulled out of her parking space and into the busy Tokyo streets.

Ayumu Akashiya made her way through the busy traffic, headed for the multidimensional tunnel that would've led her to the academy. She frowned darkly, as she knew it was the same tunnel through which the suspect in the Azinu Elementary School and Velvet Moon massacres had escaped. Moreover, the suspect drove a rusted-out Winnebago, with a Texas license plate. She immediately knew the suspected killer was a youkai, as were all the victims in the nightclub. That was information she couldn't have let Kuroshiro or any of the human authorities know about.

A deep mournful sigh escaped her, as she feared the world she'd left behind nine years before was trying to drag her back in. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, as she remembered her silent vow to keep her daughter safe from the world that nearly destroyed her. "_Hold on, Moka-chan,_" she thought to herself, "_I'm coming._"

* * *

Moka found herself in a dark haze, as she lapsed in and out of consciousness.

"Ruby-san," a distorted voice asked, "what's wrong?"

"Tsukune," a second voice nervously spoke up, also distorted by the vampire's somewhat delirious state. "I think, I've finally discerned Dracula's strategy in this matter."

The incoherent vampire merely groaned, still pained by the mention of her enemy's name.

"You have?!" Tsukune's voice asked excitedly. "Ruby-san, please, tell me! What is Dracula trying to do here?"

"I want to know, too!" a third voice interjected just as excitedly.

"Ditto," a fourth voice spoke blandly.

The half-conscious Moka groaned in pain. As much as she detested hearing her enemy's name, she was also curious about what the older witch planned to relay. However, she found she couldn't fully awaken, and it frustrated her to no end. "Please," she spoke weakly, "I want to know, too."

"Are you sure," Ruby asked gravely, "you're not gonna like what I'm about to reveal."

There was a long pause, and the white-haired woman sensed her close friend's uncertainty. As much as she wanted to encourage him to listen at that moment, she was still trapped in a partial coma, which unnerved her.

"I'm sure," Tsukune's voice finally replied.

"Very well," the dark-haired woman's voice responded. "This all began a little over a month ago, when the Chairman observed strange energy fluctuations within the campus grounds. We investigated the matter, but couldn't discern the source, or the effects at the time."

"That long?"

Within her half slumber, Moka knew Ruby was correct. She'd also sensed such disturbances around the time the witch mentioned, but never determined the cause, either.

"Yes," the assistant continued, "I'm sorry I never told you sooner, but the Chairman didn't want to alarm anyone over a seemingly trivial issue." A deep sigh escaped her. "And then Pierce Colton appeared, and the attacks began, as well as your visions, Tsukune-san. It came to a head last night, when we thought we lost Moka-san in that tomb. After that, something evil awoke in you, Tsukune-san."

"What?!" the brown-haired youth's voice exclaimed.

"Yes, and the battles we'd fought today, have greatly increased the darkness within you, and nearly overtaken you more than once. At first I wasn't sure of its nature, but now there's no doubt." She paused for a moment, and the white-haired woman girded her mind for the coming revelation. "Tsukune," Ruby continued, "that power within you, is Dracula's power."

"_**WHAT?!**_" the third voice, which Moka knew belonged to Kurumu, exclaimed in shock.

"No way," the fourth voice, which she recognized as Mizore's own, remarked blankly.

"No!" Tsukune shot back. "That can't be! You must be wrong!"

"Am I," the older witch asked sternly. "Ririko and Saizou gained their powers from Dracula. And once they were defeated, their abilities were passed on. You've already inherited Destruction Ray, and used it more than once. And who knows what abilities you received when we fought Dracula himself in Moka-san's cell. And had you been the one that felled Saizou, I'm almost certain you would've obtained his ability, but that might've consumed your soul completely." A sad sigh escaped her. "Then you would've become the perfect vessel for Dracula's evil. Or even worse, for Dracula himself."

The female vampire all but cried out in sheer horror as she finally regained consciousness. She immediately sat up, and breathed in short rapid spurts, as she looked about the area. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, and covered them with her long slender hand. She looked behind her, and saw Tsukune and the others staring in her direction. She grit her teeth together, as she realized she'd probably got their attention once she awakened so vociferously. The white-haired woman slowly rose to her feet, and turned to face the others.

"Ruby," Moka spoke up, a hint of fear in her usually cold voice, "tell me I misheard you. That idiot is trying to turn Tsukune into-" She paused for a moment, as the very thought disgusted her like nothing else she'd ever imagined her her life. "-himself?"

The older witch looked on nervously, frightened by her inquirer's intense stare, but didn't look away. "Yes, I did say that," she admitted. "I truly hope I'm wrong about this."

Inner Moka noted the dark-haired woman was quite intimidated, though her eyes remained locked on her own, which slightly soothed the rage within her. "But you don't think you are."

The chairman's assistant finally looked away, as she covered her face with her slender hands. "Moka-san," she spoke worriedly, "your eyes."

The unsealed vampire looked to her in confusion. "Why, what's wrong with them," she asked curiously. As she tentatively rubbed under her eyes with her long fingers, a disturbing sight came into her view. She looked to her hand, and saw her fingernails had turned blood red. Her eyes went wide in shock, and she inhaled quietly. She looked to the others, and noted their frightened expressions. She found it disappointing, as she felt they'd been around her long enough not to fear her. She looked away for several moments to collect her thoughts. "I need a mirror."

Ruby looked to her, then to the others, and then to her, as her eyes widened in realization. "Coming."

Moka watched as the dark-haired witch reached behind her, and produced a large cardboard box. She carefully removed the cover and reached inside. She pulled out a handmirror with an onyx frame, and batlike wings on the handle. "Where did you find that," the white-haired woman asked curiously.

"In the storage room near the top of the dungeon," Ruby replied.

Intrigued, the female vampire walked towards her, and noted her worried expression. Despite that, she held out the mirror for her. Moka reached out with her elongated fingers, and took hold of the handle, as she felt the older woman had released her grip on the article. The super monster slowly brought the mirror into position. Within it she saw her face had become deathly pale. Her lips were the color of blood. Moreover, the area around her eyes had darkened, which gave her a skull-like appearance. Upon closer look, her sclera had turned a sickly yellow, though her irises remained the same, blood red with slitted pupils.

Her mouth hung open as she saw her reflection. "What has he done to me," she asked in a whisper. As she looked down at herself, she noticed her rags had become torn in rather embarrassing places. She immediately covered herself with her arms, and glared menacingly at the others, as a vicious growl resounded from her throat.

"Wait!" Tsukune spoke hastily. "Moka-san, it's not what you think!"

"_**OHODO SHI EI!!**_"

* * *

Kurumu groaned as she regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Moka realizing how revealing her attire had become, and went into a frenzy before she or anyone else could've explained the situation. "Darn you," she muttered to herself, "why must you fly off the handle like that? We're not your enemies, how many times must I explain it?"

"Kurumu," the vampire's voice called out from above.

The cyan-haired girl gasped as she realized she'd been heard. She looked up, and saw the door that led out of the room was opened. She shivered, as she felt the white-haired woman's enormous youki from her vantage point. "Moka," she asked nervously.

"Get up here," came the unseen woman's cold reply.

The voluptuous teenager sighed wearily, as she guessed the vampire was still upset over what they did. "Coming," she spoke in a deflated voice, as she flew up to the doorway and passed through into the hall outside.

"Close the door," Moka's voice spoke sternly.

The succubus did as ordered, and then turned to her friend. She saw her back was turned, and her hair was pinned up. The vampire had discarded the rags she'd worn in her cell, which lied on the floor beside her. She was currently in her undone bra and underwear, which seemed a different shade than what the cyan-haired girl remembered. But what got her attention more were several scratches on her friends back, as well as dried blood. "Moka-san," Kurumu exclaimed in shock, "what happened?"

The white-haired woman brought her hand up, and wiggled her elongated fingers. The incognito succubus looked at them for a moment, and quickly made the connection. She realized the vampire was having difficulty getting dressed with her hands in their current state, and wound up scratching herself repeatedly. She knew she would've been in the same position if she were unable to retract her claws. She didn't want to imagine being burdened with them all the time. Without another word, she took hold of the clasp and fastened it together.

Moka sighed in welcome relief. "Much better," she remarked in a pleased voice. "Now," she continued as she turned towards Kurumu, "care to explain **this,**" she asked in a suddenly harsh voice.

The shorter girl shivered at the slight but noticeable spike in her friend's youki, as well as the intense gaze in her blood red eyes. Her violet eyes tentatively looked upon the barely clad torso of the vampire. She quickly shook her head to avoid staring, for she didn't want to start thinking like Yukari, or even be accused of such. As she took another look, she noticed her friend's undergarments had changed to night black, with crimson lining around the edges. Her bra was in the same color scheme, and the straps had a crimson stripe in the middle.

"W-wait a minute!" the teenage youkai protested. "Those were white when we found them! What, what kind of sick joke is this?! Is Dracula **trying** to make a complete mockery of you or something? Urgh, this is just, **too** depraved!" she declared indignantly, as she brought up her clenched fists.

Inner Moka looked to her for several seconds, and then gave her a wry smirk. "Glad you agree," she replied. "Now before we continue, where did you find these," she asked as she motioned to the large box by her side.

The smaller girl winced in chagrin. "In the storage room upstairs," she replied nervously. "We all thought we were going to find some magical treasure, and we end up with a clean uniform instead."

The white-haired woman groaned in aggravation, and slapped her hand over her forehead. "Just continue, before I get even more annoyed."

The rest of the clothing process went rather smoothly, save for buttons and snaps. Kurumu helped her in that regard, under the vampire's scrutinizing gaze, which held unspoken threats within it. As the cyan-haired girl buttoned up the front of her blouse, she reached around halfway up her chest, and found the buttoning process increasingly difficult.

"What's wrong," Moka asked lightly.

The cyan-haired girl frowned. "This button's being stubborn," she grumbled as she tried to pull the next button into its hole. "Darn it, we don't have time for this!"

"Leave it," the white-haired woman spoke crisply.

Kurumu gave her a strange look. "Are you sure," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," the vampire replied in an offhand manner, "never could button those up anyway."

The incognito succubus looked at where she stopped, and noticed a lot more cleavage with one less button done. She wasn't sure if the blouse was too small, or another reason Kurumu chose not to consider. "I don't know," she spoke warily, "this just looks wrong."

Moka looked down and gave the shorter girl a broad smile. "This coming from you," she asked archly.

Kurumu winced instantly, closed her eyes shut and grinned in embarrassment. "Touche," she replied.

The white-haired woman gave her a low chuckle, and then looked to the ceiling with a warm smile. "I really am becoming like you," she spoke in a dreamy voice, "Aneue."

"Moka," the shorter girl asked in confusion.

The sophomore simply smiled at her. "I'll tell you in a little bit," she responded, "continue."

The rest of the process went without a hitch. Moka had donned her skirt and green jacket. She was pleased that Kurumu knew to untuck her collar and fold it down over the lapel of her jacket. Once her socks and shoes were on, her attire was complete.

"You surprise me," the vampire noted as she removed her hairpins, which let her white locks fall down her back like a cascading waterfall. "You know exactly how I wear my clothes." She leaned close to the succubus, as the tip of their noses touched. "You wouldn't have been watching me one day," she spoke sweetly, though there was a thinly veiled threat in her voice, "would you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone here!" the succubus protested. "I am not that kind of girl!"

"Not yet, perhaps, but how long shall such ideals prevail against your, nature?"

"Hey!" the shorter girl protested, as she stood on the tips of her toes. "Stop that! You're starting to sound like my mother! And I thought you hated her!"

Moke giggled in a wicked manner, as her crimson eyes narrowed. "But enough jests," she spoke as her demeanor darkened, which made her companion instantly apprehensive. "Kurumu, tell me. Why did you come here?"

The succubus sighed as she looked away. "We came to find the chairman," she replied. "That choker he gave Tsukune, it led us here."

The white-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise. "What, the chairman has been imprisoned as well?" She growled to herself, and closed her crimson eyes as she folded her arms under her chest. "That explains everything." After a moment, her gaze fell upon the smaller girl before her. "Where is he?"

"We still haven't found him," she replied in a discouraged voice. "In your cell, he told us we'd find him if we found Yukari-chan." She lowered her gaze. "We've found Yukari-chan, but-" She found herself unable to complete her sentence, ashamed at admitting her apparent failure.

"You're not getting weak I hope," Moka remarked in a perturbed voice as she turned away with her arms folded under her chest. "Otherwise, you'll never find him, or even hope to defeat me, little succubus."

"Are you mocking me?!" the instantly enraged Kurumu snapped. "I'll show you, Moka! I'll find the chairman and then beat you for Tsukune!"

The white-haired woman replied with a devilish chuckle. "Much better," she remarked, "it wouldn't be any fun if you didn't try."

The shorter girl growled in aggravation, but then chuckled as well, glad that her friend had regained her more tolerable demeanor. Despite all the differences she had with the vampire, she considered her one of her close friends as well. And she knew she had to fight alongside her, rather than against her, if they were to have any hope of stopping the insane ambitions of Dracula. Only after that could they have settled their differences and fight for Tsukune's heart. Even if their truce would've been short-lived, she planned to savor every moment with her.

* * *

"Tsukune-san!" a little girl's voice cried out. "Tsukune-san, wake up!"

The brown-haired youth groaned as he finally regained consciousness. He looked up, and saw the concerned face of a familiar girl over him. "Yukari-chan," he spoke up. "When did you wake up?"

"Just a few moments ago," the young witch replied. "Tsukune-san, are you alright? What happened to the floor? Where's Moka-san?"

"Up here," a deep woman's voice called out.

Both looked up, and saw a white-haired woman in the open doorway, clad in an academy uniform. Tsukune smiled in relief, glad to see his close friend out of the demeaning rags Dracula's agents placed upon her person. "Moka-san," he spoke happily.

The female vampire leaped from the doorway, and landed in the middle of the room. A few seconds later, Kurumu dropped down from above amongst the others. No sooner than she did that the older witch had begun to stir, followed by the snow girl.

"Ruby-san," the brown-haired youth spoke warmly, "Mizore-chan."

"I really wish she'd stop doing that," the purple-haired girl muttered as she picked herself off the floor.

"Such wonderfully executed punishment," the dark-haired woman remarked happily. "I'd expect no less fom you, Moka-san. I hope Tsukune-san would do the same for me someday."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," the vampire commented with an annoyed scowl.

The group slowly picked themselves off the floor, and walked up near the white-haired woman, who stood alone in the center of the room.

"I'm, sorry I worried you all," the S-class monster spoke solemnly. "I wasn't trying to deceive any of you," she continued as she folded her arms, closed her red eyes and looked away. "It's just, I-" She stifled a sob as a pained look crossed her pale features. "This is, difficult for me to say."

"It's alright, Moka-san," Tsukune said warmly, "I'm definitely glad you didn't die last night. I didn't, want to lose you again."

The unsealed vampire turned to him and smiled, as her usually fierce gaze softened. "Thank you, Tsukune," she replied. "That means so much to me, more than you know." Her smile faded in the next moment. "But that's why I couldn't let any of you know what happened that day, the last thing I wanted, was for you to think, I brought this upon you." She grit her teeth together, and exhaled bitterly through them.

"We don't blame you, Moka-san," Yukari interjected. "We just want to know the truth."

Inner Moka looked at the young witch for several moments, and found no hesitation or deception in her words. A small smile appeared on her face. "If you wish to know what really happened, I shall tell you." She furrowed her brow as she stared intently at the group. "But understand this," she continued in a cold threatening voice as she pointed her long index finger at them. "What I am about to relay, you will tell no one. And I mean, no one!" she said sharply with bared fangs, as her eyes glowed red and her right index finger lashed out to the side. Even her youki flared up for emphasis. "Fail to comply, and you put your life, and anyone else you foolishly inform at risk."

All five teenagers hastily voiced their compliance to Moka's demands, fearful of the dreadful aura around her. Satisfied, the white-haired woman slowly closed her crimson irises, and lowered her arm to the side, as her youki died down. She folded her arms under her chest, and placed her left foot behind her right. "This all began on my seventh birthday."

* * *

Holy smokes, so now the ugly truth is about to come out. Just what happened on that fateful day? How will the group respond to the coming revelation? And will they be able to save the school before it's too late?

"_And will the author be able to get his head out of his pants?_"

Wh-what are you talking about, Moka-san?

"_I'm talking about that, ugh, sickening enactment of your perverse fantasies after the fight with Saizou. You've read Bleach to Vampire too much, you probably have dozens of pictures of that Yamazakura floozy. Or is it those, charlatans from dogsfang's latest fic._"

"Oh come on, Moka-san. Don't knock another author's work, they were definitely, um, unique."

"Do they have to be that tall, Tsukune?"

"Or that buff."

"Nothing like that's gonna happen to me, right Tsukune?"

"_If that perverse thought crosses the author's mind, I will rip out his large intenstine and garrote him with it._"

"Good thing this fic is rated M."

"Hold on, Moka-san, let's not jump to conclusions."

"_How can you not, he practically went halfway with that embarrassment he put me through, dare you allow him to finish the job? Not with my body he's not. And how could we forget how he showed me getting dressed near the end? We need to find another author so we can terminate this imbecile!_"

"Hey, cut the guy some slack, he knows what he likes."

"He has no taste, Gin."

"Sure he does, Haiji, not quite mine, but, we're on the same page."

"_I'm really going to kill him now._"

Geez, can't we all just get along? Anyway, before I forget;

daiyoukai = "great demon"

Aneue = "oldest, most respected, or feared sister"

Thanks again to Ou-Rex for the Japanese help, as well as her permission for using the part with Moka's wardrobe problems.

"_I'm going to kill you for that as _well."

Uh, yeah. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XXIII Shadow of the Dark Lord


	24. Part I Chapter XXIII

A/N Okay, here it is, the last chapter of this current arc. Whew, and I originally planned for this arc to last only two chapters, and it's wound up being seven. Can't believe I've nearly doubled my chapter count just getting through this last day of the story. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it up until now. And don't worry, after this comes the final part of the story, which won't nearly be as long as this arc. The grand finale of this story is approaching, which will lead in to the next story, Death of a Dream. Stay tuned.

And as always, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of Ikeda Akihisa and Konami respectfully.

Part I Chapter XXIII  
Shadow of the Dark Lord

_The sun yet barely begun to rise over the palatial abode of the Third Dark Lord, yet activity had already begun within the castle. Preparations were being made for the celebration of the seventh birthday of the royal couple's youngest child, Moka Shuzen. Servants were scurrying about the castle, hastily performing their assigned duties for the coming day._

_The lord and lady stood near the entryway and acknowledged the guests that entered. On the other end of the hall, they had the second oldest give the patrons a more proper greeting, since the ancient lord seemed to have difficulty forming a smile on his ageless face. He appeared as he always had, clad in resplendent clothes that spoke of ancient times in a faraway land. He wore a black tuxedo with matching pants, without a wrinkle or crease on either article. Black leather shoes adorned his feet. Under his coat he wore a white dress shirt with frills on the edge of his sleeves, and an outdated tie around his neck. Over his form was a long black cloak that stopped just above his ankles. He absently played with one of his curly silver locks with his left hand, and his blood red eyes held a somewhat detached look. Despite that, his posture and aura were very commanding, and left no doubt about whose power ruled over the castle._

_Beside him was a somewhat tall woman with long silver hair that flowed like a waterfall down past her well-rounded posterior. Her form was a seemingly perfect synergy of beauty and strength, like a statue born in the imaginations of the most gifted sculptors. She wore a regal ebony and crimson gown that was very form-fitting, so one could've seen exactly how her body was shaped. A slit ran up the right side, which exposed her long, delectable legs, which exuded sensuality as well as immense power, though not so much as to appear unattractive. Her torso was elegantly curved, with a very toned midriff that seemed unattainable by others. Her ample bosom stood out expressively under her raiment, though not to the point of being deemed shameless. The low cut of her gown revealed a generous amount of cleavage, as well as virtually all of her elegant back. She wore an inviting smile on her face, her lips colored blood red for the occasion. Her cheeks were a light shade of red, but it was indeterminable whether the lady of the castle wore makeup, or if she always wore a blush at all times. Her red eyes glowed with warmth, but there was a steely alertness about them that bespoke woe to anyone who acted improperly, and wrath to those who dared threaten her abode._

_As the guests made their way inside, a certain couple soon came up to the royals. One was an elder with thick silver hair and matching beard, who wore a heavy black winter coat over his stocky form. Thick black wool pants adorned his legs and heavy leather boots on his feet. He wore an outdated tie much like Shuzen, and had a somewhat glazed expression in his blood colored eyes. Upon his head was a cylindrical fur hat with a flattened top, commonplace for his region of the world. A hammer and sickle insignia was emblazoned into the center of his hat. Beside him was a much younger woman in a lighter soft brown overcoat. She wore an elegant crimson and gold dress, with a knee high-slit up the left side. Her long silver hair was braided together, and it ran down over her shoulder to just below her modest bosom. Warm leather boots graced her small feet. The couple was flanked on each side by six imposing guards, each clad similarly to their lord and stony expressions on their rigid faces._

"_Welcome, Lord Taurnov," the silver-haired woman spoke in a rich, measured and inviting voice. "It's been far too long."_

_The elder looked a bit startled, since his Japanese was very broken. Though he surmised she'd just greeted him, and felt it would've been rude not to respond. "[Hello, Akasha,]" he finally replied, "[nice to be out of Siberia, if only for one day. Although I have no idea why Xolor is making such a big fuss over a child that isn't even his.]"_

_The lady of the castle chuckled to herself, as she slowly closed her crimson irises. She paused as her husband translated for her. "Yes, the elder has his quirks, but it's nice he went to so much trouble for our dear Moka. He foresees great things for our little angel." She slowly turned her gaze towards her spouse. "You feel the same, don't you darkling?"_

_Lord Shuzen growled to himself. Unlike his fellow elder, he had no trouble keeping up with the conversation despite the fact that two different languages were being spoken. "I wish I never took him up on his offer," he grumbled, "do you have any idea how much this entire spectacle is going to cost?"_

"_Oh darkling," his wife replied with a broad grin, "don't be such a pessimist. Think of this as a challenge to our court. Those who fail to meet the challenge shall be corrected afterwards. Those who meet our expectations, and even exceed them, shall be appropriately-" She took in a deep breath, as her ample chest rose up and pushed out accordingly. "-rewarded," she concluded in a breathy voice._

_Taurnov merely watched the exchange. Those his limited understanding of Japanese failed him, he couldn't miss the inflections in what Lady Shuzen had spoken, and were it not for his beard, one would've seen a bright red blush on his cheeks. "[Oh dear, you are very fortunate, comrade,]" he spoke to his fellow elder, "[never let this one go. Ever.]"_

_The lord of the castle was speechless for one of the few times in his centuries long life._

"_Ohayo, Shuzen-sama!" the young woman spoke happily to the matriarch, which disrupted the somewhat uncomfortable silence._

_The countess turned to the younger royal, and her smile broadened. "Ohayo, Ivana," the countess spoke respectfully with a slow nod of her head. "Nice to hear your Japanese has improved, darling."_

"_Da, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. If only Father could be sharing in my exuberance."_

"_[Japanese is too strange,]" the bearded royal replied nonchalantly, "[everyone should just speak Russian, it would make life so much easier. And what's with this Ohio nonsense? Why are you speaking about that backwater province of evil America?]"_

_The Russian princess stifled a laugh, and slapped her hand over her forehead. "[No! Ohayo, it means, 'good morning,' in Japanese.]"_

"_[You should just say so, then. I didn't come here to be reminded of that greedy cesspool of a nation.]"_

_Lady Shuzen chuckled to herself, and shook her head in bemusement. "Sergei," she remarked, "you could at least make the effort to learn, for your daughter if nothing else. She and Pfaria have been friends for the longest time." She sensually closed her eyes. "_And must he bring his politics into everything,_" she ruefully thought to herself, "_why can't he just enjoy the world as it is? Is that really asking for too much?_"_

"_[Bah, she cheated,]" the elder grumbled in his native tongue, "[everyone knows Russians are superior. It is because of bad caramel that Ivana lost.]"_

"_[That's karma, Father,]" Ivana replied with an annoyed roll of her crimson eyes._

"_[Whatever, I like chocolate better. Not as good as wodka, but it's not bad. Eh, Comrade __Issa__?]"_

_The ancient lord's dour expression lightened in response. "Hmm, chocolate," he spoke in a deep, droning voice, and a glazed expression on his ageless face._

_The regal woman broke out into laughter at her husband's reaction. "Oh my," she spoke with an arch smile, "you just can't get enough of that delicacy, can you?" She seductively leaned towards his left arm, as she slowly reached up and placed her delicate hands on his opposite shoulder. "And I don't need to tell you my favorite delicacy," she spoke in a voice that bordered on pure lust, as she gently pressed her large chest into his arm, "do I? And you know you can always count on me to insure your needs are," she went on, as she moved in closer which placed his arm deeper into her cleavage, "satisfied."_

_The head of the Shuzen family tried to maintain his dour facade, but was finding it increasingly difficult under the current circumstances. "Akasha," he managed._

"_Geez, Hahau-e," an annoyed woman's voice declared from the nearby stairwell, "don't you ever turn that thing off?"_

_Both master vampires turned and saw a tall woman leaning against the wall next to the stairs, her long slender arms, graced by delicate silvery gloves, folded under her ample chest. She was as tall as her father and possessed the same breathtaking shape as her mother. A pair of crimson high heels graced her feet. She wore a full length deep violet gown, with a knee-high slit along the right side. A think ruby-encrusted sash encircled her toned abdomen, bound just below the waist by an onyx bat-shaped clasp. The upper part of her dress ran up to her neck, while it left the shoulders bare. A silvery necklace, with a large ruby in the center, hung down to just below her esophagus. The woman possessed a soft, heart-shaped face, with light pink eye shadow and matching lips, stretched out in a wry smirk. Her shoulder length white hair was done up in a bun behind her._

"_My my," Lady Shuzen mused seductively, "so nice of you to join us, Pfaria-chan."_

_Issa__ remained staunch, but inwardly sighed in relief. He knew he could've counted on his oldest daughter to keep her mother in check. Even though he also knew Pfaria mostly took after her mother, she found many of her mannerisms somewhat embarrassing, and thankfully chose not to duplicate them. Even though she also had trouble completely concealing her seemingly divine physique, she was much more reserved than her mother, which made __Issa__ very happy, even though he couldn't admit it for it would've impinged on his air of imperiousness._

"_Pfaria-chan!" Ivana happily called out, and before her father could've protested, she ran up the stairs to greet the eldest of the four sisters. They embraced each other warmly, but then their smiles turned into vicious grins, and their youki flared up as they tightened their embrace. Cracking sounds soon followed, and Ivana groaned in pain and flailed her arms out ahead. Pfaria gave her one last squeeze and then released her._

_The two princesses grinned menacingly at one another, panting audibly as their youki died down. "You are still having stronger bearhug, Pfaria-chan," the Russian vampire conceded. "But come the summer, I will be crushing you and feeding your corpse to the polar bears!"_

"_Bring it on," the taller woman spoke in a low, challenging voice._

_They embraced again, but it was a genuine display of affection, rather than a battle for supremacy._

_Down on the floor, Shuzen ruefully sighed to himself. "I swear, one day they are going to crush each other's ribcages doing that."_

"_Now now, darkling," his loving wife chided him, "it's how they show their affection. That's how we first met, remember?"_

"_I still don't see how hugging bears has anything to do with finding a mate," he spoke with audible irritation._

_The countess covered her mouth with her slender hand and laughed in delight. "No, darkling, a bearhug is a very powerful embrace, like one a bear would give when it pounces on their prey."_

"_There's still more to find a mate than that."_

"_Very true, darkling, but it's a start. Pfaria and Ivana are both seeking to find a worthy mate." She giggled to herself, as she leaned up beside him. "Though sometimes I wonder if they were bred too well. Look at how hard it was for us to find love."_

_The lord of the castle considered what his wife had spoken. He spent many centuries alone after the death of his parents, for though he was with many women, he found few that were worthy of his ring. Akasha and Veronica, his only surviving brides, were two out of hundreds that he'd courted over the ages. He wondered if he'd __ever find any other of their caliber again. The thought of it made him tighten his arm around his wife's shoulders, who cooed in delight as she snuggled closer to him._

_The ancient vampire looked up to the stairs. "Pfaria," he called out, "where is Moka?"_

_The taller woman gestured behind her, where stood a young girl who'd just turned seven that day. She wore a full-length regal ebony dress, with thin shoulder straps held together by ruby clasps. A black and red bow, tied at the back was wrapped around her small waist. Around her shoulders was a half-cloak of the finest ebony silk, with a small collar at the top. Her long silver hair flowed down to the middle of her back, and her bangs were held back by a golden tiara, crafted into the shape of a bat, with red jewels for eyes and black jewels that filled the wings. Long silvery gloves that went to her elbows graced her slender arms, which were folded under her cloak. Her head was slightly bowed, and her eyes were closed._

"_Ah, there you are," Lady Shuzen spoke warmly, "no need to be shy, come and join us, Moka-chan."_

_The princess finally opened her eyes, and looked up at her older sister, who gave her an affectionate smile. Encouraged, the second-youngest Shuzen made her way downstairs, followed by Pfaria and Ivana. The younger girl's eyes were somewhat suspicious and guarded, as she'd never seen so many people in her entire life. Once she got close enough, she watched as her mother slowly knelt down, gently placed her hands on her sides, and effortlessly raised her into the air._

"_Ah, Moka-chan," the matriarch continued, "look, all these people came for you. Don't you feel special?"_

"_I suppose," the silver-haired girl replied, a tad of apprehension in her voice. "Hahau-e, do we know all these people?"_

_Her mother chuckled at that. "Not personally," she responded sweetly, "not yet anyway. It seems you've already attained a celebrity status in your short life. You should be proud, darling."_

_The princess pouted in response. "I never asked to be a celebrity," she replied with a somewhat sullen tone. "Must they gawk at me like that, it's embarrassing." Her pout turned into a dark scowl. "There better not be anyone clingy like Kokoa, or else."_

_Her mother covered her mouth and chortled merrily to herself. As she thought about her absent stepchild, she took the time to examine her daughter's dress. "Very nice, I must admit. What made you choose this one?"  
_

"_That's simple," Young Moka replied as her expression immediately brightened, "Aneue designed it for me."_

"_Oh, she did now," Lady Shuzen remarked as she slowly turned her head towards her older daughter. "I hadn't expected that of you, my dear. It's so good to see you thinking about your little sister so earnestly." She slowly knelt down and placed Moka on her feet. She then walked towards her daughter, gently placed her hand on her shoulder and leaned close. "You're much too kind."_

_Pfaria couldn't help but tremble at her mother's closeness. Though her ruby eyes radiated affectionately, they also seemed to peer deeply into the oldest sister's mind. "Thank you, Hahau-e," the younger woman spoke nervously, "I definitely tried."_

_The matriarch hummed in acknowledgment, then her sensuous smile faded. "What's wrong, darling," she asked in concern._

_The oldest princess looked away with a mournful sigh. "It... didn't go as well as I planned."_

_Moka pouted and lowered her head._

"_Trouble with your father again," Akasha asked._

_The youngest daughter of Akasha Bloodriver Shuzen was stunned that her mother had made such an accurate guess, while Pfaria mutely nodded. _

_The lady of the castle lightly shushed her and placed her fingertips to her daughter's lips. "You don't need to say anything now," she spoke in a soft, quiet voice. "But after this is over, please tell me. You know you don't need to keep secrets from me, precious. I'll always be here for you."_

_The younger woman smiled in response, as a light blush crossed her features. "Thank you, Hahau-e," she replied gratefully._

_Suddenly, a strange clicking sound was heard, coupled with a series of white flashes. "Oh my," an aged voice spoke from the entryway, a light accent to his otherwise refined Japanese, "such a touching moment of family togetherness. I must capture it for posterity."_

_The lord of the castle turned in chagrin, and saw a bald-headed royal before him, clad in a thick black tuxedo that possessed the durability of armor. He wore a neat crimson bowtie around his neck, and a matching cumberbun. Ebony slacks and shoes graced his thin legs and feet. His face even more pale than the usual vampire, though no one paid it any heed. What they did notice was a camera in his hand, and twelve of his own personal guard at his side._

"_Xolor!" Shuzen shouted as he stormed over towards the newcomer, grabbed his camera, and before any of the bodyguards could've interfered, crushed it with his bare hands. His youki flared menacingly at the bald man, and his seething red eyes never left him. One of the castle servants came up beside the elder vampire, who placed the ruined instrument in his possession, and never looked away as the servant quickly excused themselves. "No technology in the castle!"_

"_I say," the newcomer protested, "was that really necessary? We're both council members, you know."_

"_This is my realm," the ancient lord retorted imperiously, "and I will not have it defiled by filth born from the execrable womb of humanity. There is no place in our world for such sickening trash."_

_Lady Shuzen shot a knowing glance at her children, who winced under her mother's scrutinizing gaze. She closed her eyes, smiled warmly, and lightly shook her head. She had a fairly good idea of what happened earlier in the year, when another incident that involved her children and their father occurred._

_Xolor furrowed his brows as he regarded the lord of the castle. "So you're still sore about that, are you," he asked. _

"_Not another word," the elder spoke coldly, as he turned his back to the hairless vampire. "Let us go, before I get any more annoyed."_

_The silver-haired matriarch sauntered over towards him, and took hold of his arm. "As you wish, my lord," she spoke in a smooth, silky voice, then looked back to her kin. "Come children, we have a celebration to attend."_

_Pfaria winced visibly and stood near her mother as she headed down the hall. Moka folded her arms and walked beside her older sister. Both knew of the conflict between their father and stepmother, though neither brought it up. The younger girl was about to ask her mother about Kokoa, who was strangely absent. However, she knew the tone her mother used indicated there would've been no further discussion. Moka knew that though the lady of the castle wasn't nearly as temperamental as her spouse, her intensely piercing gaze demonstrated she would've tolerated no nonsense within her abode. The second-youngest of the Shuzen household merely followed along behind her parents._

* * *

"_Hello," Kahlua spoke warmly to another guest as they passed through the entrance hall, "welcome __to Castle Shuzen, we hope you enjoy your stay." She repeated the process for twenty more guests __before she finally got a break, and wiped her forehead with her glowed hand. She witnessed a good part of the commotion earlier, and decided against asking for specifics later._

"Whew,_" she thought to herself, "_this certainly is a lot of work, I don't know a tenth of these people. How did Chichiu-e and Obaasan convince them all to come? I doubt even quarter of them know Moka-chan, let alone met her._"_

_As she pondered the issue, she saw another group of guests approaching the main gate. "_I certainly hope Hahau-e and Kokoa-chan hurry up. If Chichiu-e finds out about her workshop, he's gonna blow his stack. Probably blow up the castle, too._" A bluish haze appeared on her forehead as she contemplated the possibility. "_And please, I hope Hahau-e at least **tries** to dress for the occasion. If anyone here sees her in that rumpled old lab coat-_"_

_She shook her head, mortified at the mental image she saw. It was then that she felt a powerful presence nearby. She looked beside her, and saw the exquisite yet imposing form of her stepmother, barely a foot from her position. "Shuzen-sama," the tanned woman spoke nervously, trembling as she bowed to the matriarch._

"_Kahlua," the elder vampire began in a cool voice, "where is your mother?" _

_Kahlua tried hard to stop shaking under her stepmother's gaze, and hoped she hadn't read her mind earlier. "I, haven't seen her all day," she hastily replied, which was essentially true._

_Lady Shuzen looked at her for several tense moments, her expression seemingly unreadable. The younger woman squirmed as the matriarch's intense gaze bored into her entire being. The tension was broken when the countess slowly closed her eyes and smirked to herself. "When you do," she finally spoke, "have her join us. She's missing out on all the fun."_

_The younger woman cringed in response. She knew of the intense rivalry between her mother and stepmother, and surmised the lady of the castle would've preferred if her rival had taken a very long walk off a short pier. However, she was grateful the older woman had refrained from bringing up the subject. "I will," Kahlua spoke nervously, "Shuzen-sama."_

"_Now now," the elder woman chided lightly, "you can call me 'obaasan.' We're supposed to be a family, remember?"_

_The second-eldest princess groaned to herself. "Yes, obaasan."_

_Akasha gave her a broad smile. "Much better," she spoke pleasantly, "come join us once all the guests have arrived." She then headed past her to rejoin her family who'd already gone ahead._

_Kahlua groaned wearily as her stepmother's presence left her vicinity. Though not entirely menacing, the lady of the castle always made her oldest stepchild uneasy. "Please, Hahau-e, don't do anything foolish," she said to herself, aghast at the thought of any mishaps occurring during the festivities. It was then that she noticed she was being watched. She looked up, and saw the next group of guests staring at her. "Oh dear, forgive me!" she spoke up with an embarrassed smile as her eyes shut tightly, "all this stress is going to give me wrinkles. Anyway, welcome to Castle Shuzen, hope you enjoy your stay."_

_The newcomers chuckled at her self-mockery, responded kindly and went on their way._

* * *

_The event was soon moved to one of the huge banquet halls, where a colossal table was set up. In the middle of the table was a gigantic birthday cake, coated liberally with dark chocolate frosting, with several bat designs comprised of red frosting scattered about it entirety. The words, "Happy Seventh Birthday, Moka," were written upon the massive piece of pastry, and also in red frosting. __Issa__ was shocked that his servants had actually completed the veritable herculean labor, while his wife was practically overflowing with pride and satisfaction. Pfaria gave her mother a strange look, and thought if she were any more expressive, she would've burst out of her gown. Akasha slowly turned her head to her older daughter, and gave her an arch grin, as she slightly closed her crimson irises. The oldest sister winced in response, embarrassed that her mother had read her thoughts, as her cheeks became flushed. She foresaw a lecture afterwards, followed by intensive training._

"_Are you alright, Neesan," a cheerful woman's voice asked, "your face is as red as your eyes."_

_The tall woman folded her arms and looked away, as she needed to confirmation of the speaker's identity. "I'm fine, Kahlua," she grumbled._

_The younger sister laughed lightly behind her. "I know, she makes me nervous, too. But were it anyone else, would you be the person you are now?"_

_Pfaria lowered her gaze slightly. "I suppose not, I do owe Hahau-e a great deal, my very existence if nothing else." She sighed to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. "Though I wonder if I can ever live up to her expectations."_

"_Oh, stop that," Kahlua spoke with a joking laugh as she came around to face her sister. "You know self-doubt is not permitted in the castle."_

"_Don't start with me," the taller princess spoke with a dark gaze._

_The younger woman laughed to herself, as she knew well of the conflict between her older sister and her father. "I'm not, really. Let's just forget ourselves and enjoy the festivities, shall we?"_

_Pfaria looked away for a moment, and saw Moka in the distance. The younger princess was trying to put on a straight face for the event, though her discontent was noticeable to the eldest sister. But when __the young girl saw her sibling, she gave her a happy smile. That made the tall woman smile in return. __"Yes," she finally replied, "let's do that."_

_The two sisters helped themselves to a piece of the large cake. As Pfaria was consuming her portion, she felt a familiar aura within the great hall. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw a group of three vampires of lower standing. They consisted of a husband and wife, and one teenage girl. Their features indicated they were from the central European region, as did their more humble attire. Their hair lacked the vibrancy of the royals, and their eyes were a lighter reddish color. The wife gave Pfaria and exceptionally sour look, which was promptly returned. The princess' eyes never left the newcomers, as her right hand clenched into a fist. The very sight of her incensed the tall woman to no end, as she recalled what transpired upon their last meeting._

"_Do you know them, precious," a familiar voice spoke behind her._

_Pfaria groaned to herself as she felt the presence of her mother beside her. "I respectfully decline comment," she replied, trying to keep her face under control._

"_You've been doing that a lot lately," the matriarch noted. "Though I appreciate you for not disrupting the ceremony with any ill will, I don't appreciate being left in the dark over anything that hurts my children."_

_The oldest princess' eyebrows shot up in response. "Who said I was hurting," she asked nonchalantly._

_Akasha merely chuckled. "Pfaria," she spoke in a chiding tone, "you should know better than to keep secrets from me. I carried you in my body, I know when you're in pain, darling."_

_The taller woman sighed in resignation, as she was reluctant to relay what she felt her mother had inquired about. Suddenly, she felt a strong yet gentle touch on her shoulder. She looked beside her, and saw her mother's gloved hand upon her. "Come with me, Pfaria," she spoke in a milder voice, "there's something I'd like to discuss with you."_

_The princess looked startled, for she hadn't heard such a gentle voice from the matriarch in recent memory. Instead of her usual sensuous yet stern tone, it sounded more like the genuine request of an affectionate mother. Even her aura was softer as it enveloped the two of them, and Pfaria felt more secure than she had in a long time. "Yes, Hahau-e," she replied with a warm smile._

_Moka watched as her mother and older sister headed outside the hall. She looked up to her father, who sternly kept watch over his child. "Chichiu-e," she asked, "where are Hahau-e and Aneue going?"_

"_They're not going far," the lord of the castle replied, "not today, anyway. They will return in time."_

_The young vampire looked unconvinced. "I don't know, Aneue looked pretty upset. Is anything wrong?"_

_The elder vampire said nothing, his face an impenetrable mask of stalwart imperiousness._

"_Are you mad at them, Chichiu-e," Young Moka asked her father._

"_There's no need to concern yourself, you should just enjoy the party, there shan't be another of this magnitude."_

_The princess looked at him for several seconds, folded her arms and smiled. "Good, I hate crowds."_

_Lord Shuzen looked surprised at her response, and almost laughed out loud, but he caught himself. He quickly regained his composure, and gave her a solemn nod. "Very well," he mused, "I can honor that."_

_Moka smirked to herself. Though she wished her father would've at least smiled, she saw it as an improvement over his usually dour demeanor. "Thank you, Chichiu-e," she spoke gratefully, "I appreciate it." She looked about the hall, and though there were countless people she didn't recognize, she was perceptive enough to notice one particular absence in the room. "Chichiu-e," she asked in a more concerned tone, "where's Kokoa?"_

_The lord of the castle scowled as he played with one of his bangs. As he surveyed the hall, he also failed to locate his youngest daughter, as well as her mother. "I might have to send for their retrieval," he noted._

_The young girl scowled as well, her expression similar to the one worn by her father. She wasn't amused by the absence of her younger sister, not to mention her increasingly eccentric stepmother. She began to wonder if Kokoa's mother had managed to create a laboratory, which her father had expressly forbade on many occasions. She planned to punish Kokoa during their next duel for her absence, and hoped her father had something similar planned for her stepmother, especially if she disrupted the festivities. Not that she would've minded the change of pace, but it would've caused so much embarrassment, more than she could've tolerated at the moment._

* * *

_The event was soon moved to the reception hall, where all the presents were gathered together. Moka was quite relieved when her mother and oldest sister returned. By their expressions, they looked much happier than they did before they excused themselves. The younger sister wondered what happened, and planned to ask them after the party was over._

_Most of the gifts compromised of various clothes and jewelry from different parts of the world where the guests came from. Moka tried to be courteous for her parent's sake, but the presents left her feeling rather underwhelmed. As she unwrapping of gifts continued, her expression finally brightened as she saw a box of rich German chocolates in her hands. "Thank you very much."_

"_You're welcome, Your Highness," the wife spoke courteously in her limited Japanese, "I'm glad you enjoyed our humble gift."_

_Pfaria tried hard not to glare at the European woman. "_Oh yes,_" she thought to herself, "_suck up to Moka after you abandoned your own son. You make me sick._"_

_Lady Shuzen chuckled to herself. "You're too kind, Helga," she remarked with a courteous smile, and then elegantly held her arm out towards her husband. "Now now, darkling, those are for Moka. You've had enough snacks."_

_The entire audience broke out in laughter, for most of them knew of the lord's love for chocolates. Their merriment quickly ended when he glowered at them and flicked out his youki, which made the __throng cringe in response. The only one who wasn't frightened was his wife, who ruefully shook her head as she closed her red eyes and chuckled to herself. Her smile faded slightly as she regarded her oldest daughter, who glanced nervously back when she felt her mother's eyes upon her._

_The next present revealed was a long elegant evening gown which would've reached the floor at Moka's age. Her mother looked at the present, and smirked in response. "Such a beautiful piece," she mused, "it was clearly well thought out."_

_The younger girl was unimpressed, though she detected a hint of sarcasm in her mother's voice, which she'd recently learned, and mirrored her smirk as she examined the article. "Nice gift, Kahlua," she mused._

"_How did you know," the suddenly startled princess asked._

"_Who do you think you're fooling, you get me dresses every year."_

_Kahlua coughed in response, a bit embarrassed that her sister had spoken it in front of so many people. She winced as she heard more than a few snickers from the crowd. Finally, she simply smiled in chagrin, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. A girl can't have enough clothes."_

_The younger girl frowned at that, annoyed at receiving yet another dress. As she looked amongst the pile, she saw one particular present, which had a small rectangular object, and wrapped in night black paper with bat designs, each framed with a crimson outline. She headed over towards it, and took it in her hands._

"_Moka, what are you doing," her father asked in an unamused tone, "the servants can fetch them, that's their job."_

"_Sorry, Chichiu-e," the princess spoke with an embarrassed smile._

"_What made you choose that one," Akasha asked her daughter with an intrigued smile, "do you know what it is?"_

"_No," the silver-haired girl spoke, as her expression grew uncertain, "I just felt it, calling out to me."_

_The matriarch folded her arms under her ample chest and smiled in bemusement. "Did it now," she mused. "Well then, come back and share it with the rest of us."_

_Moka quickly returned to her parents' side. Eagerly, she removed the wrapping paper, which revealed a hardcover book. She smiled as she hugged it against her chest, as many of the guests looked strangely at her, but then laughed lightly._

"_Oh my," Lady Shuzen remarked with an intrigued smile as she saw the exposed present, "which one of you decided to get her a novel?"_

"_Wasn't me," Pfaria replied with a shrug of her shoulders._

"_Hmm, I know it wasn't me," Kahlua interjected, as she tilted her head to the side and placed her fingertip under her chin. "I doubt it was Kokoa, doesn't seem like her."_

"_Well whoever got it," Moka spoke up, "I thank you very much," she concluded with a broad grin._

_The vampire matriarch walked almost in a gliding manner, and stopped behind her youngest daughter's right shoulder. As she saw the title, she smirked in amusement. "Interesting choice," she noted. She glanced at her husband, who seemed quite disinterested as he looked off towards a corner of the hall. She wondered if he was still pouting over the chocolate incident, but said nothing._

_The silver-haired girl looked back to her. "This is English, isn't it, Hahau-e," she asked expectantly, and received an intrigued nod in response. "Could I read the title?"_

_The countess chuckled to herself. "Go ahead, darling, I'm sure we could all use a good laugh."_

_Young Moka gave her a beaming smile, and then turned back to the book in her hands. "'Bram Stoker's Dracula.'"_

_Suddenly, bolts of lightning crashed down outside the windows, and illuminated the entire hall, as the audience gasped in shock and confusion. Lady Shuzen's breath caught in her throat, as she felt a youki far more malignant than anything she'd experienced in her centuries-long life. Kahlua brought her trembling hands near her open mouth, as her red eyes went wide in horror. Pfaria looked to her in disbelief, then to Moka and her mother. Lord Taurnov's face blazed his anger, as he crushed his goblet in his hand without realizing it. Ivana gasped in shock, and clung to her father's side. Lord Xolor backed away in mute shock, and then spun towards the far wall. Moka looked to the book in sheer horror, and felt a menacing aura beside her. She turned, and saw the towering form of her father looming over, his face a mask of sheer hatred as his spectral blue aura blazed around him. As Moka backed away, she felt a far more sinister presence in the room. She looked towards the far wall, and saw a gigantic shadow, illuminated by the flashes of lightning. It was the shadow of a massive cloaked being, twenty feet high and with blazing red eyes, which seemed to glow with the fires of Hell itself. The twin orbs locked onto Moka, as a satanic laugh resounded throughout the hall. After several more intense flashes of lightning, the phenomenon died down, and everyone looked to one another, muttering in confusion. The princess looked about in shock, unable to understand what had just occurred. She blankly looked down at the book in her hands, and then dropped it as she backed away in fright. She looked behind her, and saw the look of fear and disbelief on her mother's face._

"_Moka," the regal woman asked in a quiet, yet clearly frightened voice, "what have you done?"_

"_[Seize her!]" Taurnov's voice called out from the crowd._

_Akasha looked, and saw several of the Russian elder's guards were headed towards Moka. She immediately moved in to intercept them. She glared intently at them, and flicked out her youki. The advancing soldiers quickly froze in their tracks. Her gaze then turned to the bearded man in the front of the crowd. "What do you think you're doing," she demanded._

"_[She has spoken the name of the Devil!]" the elder announced. "[She is a traitor to all vampires! All who speak his name will die!]"_

_The matriarch glared at her accuser in exasperation, as her daughter cowered behind her. "She read the title of a book," she countered, trying to remain civil under the circumstances, "and you would dare call for her death?"_

"_[This is no longer your concern!]" the bearded royal retorted. "[This is a Council matter now! Our laws are absolute, and all who break the law die! No exceptions!]"_

"_[Father, you can't!]" Ivana shouted desperately as he reached out towards him. "[This is wrong!]"_

"_**[SILENCE!]**" the elder roared as he instinctively lashed out with a massive backhanded blow, which knocked his child down the hall, and bowled over more than a few guests and some of the servants, as the others watched in fright, and muttered in confusion. His rage seemed to grow as he saw what had occurred. He then turned his seething gaze towards Moka, as his eyes blazed with intense hatred. "[Do you see now what you have done, child,]" he growled menacingly, "[you have cast open the gates of Hell itself with your folly! Are you trying to call him back? **DO YOU DESIRE HIS RESURRECTION?]**"_

"_Put a sock in it, old man!" Pfaria shot back. "Don't you **dare** blame Moka for **your** lack of self-control!"_

"_**ENOUGH!**" Akasha roared as an immense crimson aura blazed about her imposing form. She looked back towards her children, who trembled under their mother's infuriated gaze. "Pfaria," she spoke in a calm yet clearly commanding voice, "I will handle this. Protect your sister, no matter what."_

_The oldest princess cringed in response, as she knew her mother's tone indicated there would've been no room for argument. "Yes, Hahau-e," she succinctly replied._

"_Yes, Hahau-e," Moka added as she tightly clung to her sister. She cringed as she remembered the brooding gaze of Lord Taurnov. Never before had she felt such overwhelming fear, and was clearly unprepared for it. Though she didn't understand a word of Russian, the seething hatred she felt directed at her was unmistakable, and made her tremble uncontrollably._

"_Lady Shuzen," the bald-headed elder called out, "we mean no disrespect. But a cardinal law has been broken, you must realize we cannot ignore that."_

"_[Silence, Xolor!]" the Russian elder snapped at him. "[We don't need to explain ourselves, we are the Elder Council, the rulers over all vampires! We **COMMAND** obedience!]" he shouted, as a dark violet aura surrounded him, which made most of the guests back away in terror. Some of the lower nobles were actually blown down the hall as the elder released his youki._

"_Stop right there, Taurnov!" the lady of the castle declared. "Regardless of your status, this is **still** my castle! You will **not** kill anyone under my watch, especially not my daughter!"_

_Suddenly, an even more powerful aura erupted behind her, which dwarfed hers by comparison. The sheer oppressiveness of the youki bore down on her, as it slowly forced her down towards a kneeling position. She looked behind her, and saw the enraged form of her spouse, bathed in a monstrous cyan aura. Nearby she saw Moka, Pfaria, and Kahlua all on their hands and knees, forced onto the floor by their father's colossal aura. "__Issa__," the silver-haired woman yelled at her spouse, "what are you doing?"_

"_The word of the Council is law!" Lord Shuzen announced to her and everyone in the room. "You will not interfere with their judgment! The punishment for defiance is death!"_

"_Chichiu-e, no!" Kahlua called out in sheer desperation._

"_Silence!" the elder snapped, as he spun around towards her, his arm flailing out to the side. Once he did, his second-eldest daughter was flung back into the far wall, and punched a huge dent within it. The stricken princess fell limply down to the floor in a broken heap._

"_**NEESAN!**_"_ Moka called out as she watched in horror at what had become of her sister._

"_You bastard!" Pfaria declared as her lavender aura flared up, its intensity expressing her rage as she began to rise from the floor, despite her father's oppressive youki._

_The elder immediately turned in her direction, concentrated his demonic energy, and released a huge beam of cyan energy from both hands, which sent Pfaria flying back through the wall behind her, and punched a huge hole that ran all the way up to the ceiling._

"_**ANEUE!**" the horrified girl screamed in terror and despair._

_Lady Shuzen was appalled at what she'd witnessed. Were she not so overwhelmed with grief, she would've been glad Kokoa was absent from the carnage that unfolded before her. "__Issa__, stop!" she called out._

_The enraged elder turned to her. "Do not interfere!" he commanded, as his aura blazed with renewed vigor and forced his wife back onto her knees. "Learn this lesson well, Akasha!" he proclaimed. "The rest of you also take heed!" he added to the crowd gathered before him. "**I** am the lord of this castle! My will within these walls is absolute! **NO ONE** challenges me!" He waved his arm out to the side, and his wife's body became as a shape of crimson energy and then vanished._

"_**HAHAU-E!**_"_ Moka shrieked in unimaginable horror._

_The brooding man turned towards his remaining child. "This is all your doing," he growled in a vicious, rasping voice. "How dare you make a mockery of your family!" he shouted as he stormed over towards her, grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air. "How dare you make a mockery of me!" He tightened his grip on his daughter's neck. "And above all, **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT NAME!**_"

_The stricken girl made small, strangling noises as she clutched at her father's unyielding fingers._

_The lord of the castle turned to his fellow elders. "Taurnov, Xolor, seal the exits! Let no one escape until I return! And if any of these wretches even mutters his name, **KILL THEM!**" He then glowed with a cyan aura and disappeared, with Moka in tow._

* * *

Tsukune and the other girls looked at Moka in shock and disbelief. Even though none of them ever truly believed the vampire had pledged herself to Dracula, as her enemies proclaimed, none of them could've imagined the catastrophe that truly ensued, and the ramifications of it. Their horror grew even worse as the vampire relayed the savage beating she'd received from her father after he locked her in the sitting room with him. Tsukune looked exceedingly vexed, as he recalled the scene from his last nightmare. The devastation he saw indicated the sheer brutality of the assault. And yet despite his seemingly limitless hate, he found himself unable to kill his daughter, though the group found it anything but consoling.

"That, that can't be," Kurumu uttered with a blank stare.

"No freakin' way," Mizore added with a matching expression.

"That's, that's just... too wrong, desu!" Yukari declared with a helpless look.

"After that day," Moka continued with a despondent look, "Chichiu-e decreed I'd be sealed from that point forward. He'd allow me to return to the mansion and say goodbye to Kokoa, and nothing more. Never was a word of what occurred in the castle to be spoken to anyone." She stifled a sniffle, as she closed her eyes and folded her arms under her chest. "I never saw Aneue or Neesan again, and I've never seen my mother with my own eyes."

"Wait a minute!" the cyan-haired girl interrupted. "Didn't you live with your mother in the human world? How can you say that you've-" It was then Kurumu noticed the morose look in her friend's usually intense gaze, and then it dawned on her. "Oh, I see. With your own eyes."

The white-haired woman replied with a short nod, and the incognito succubus looked away in disbelief, overwhelmed by the immense tragedy.

"But that's not fair!" the younger witch protested. "How can they do that, desu?"

"Because it's the law," Inner Moka explained tearfully as she looked to the child prodigy. "For any vampire who speaks Dracula's name, the punishment is death." She exhaled somberly as she closed her red eyes once more, though her bitter tears kept flowing regardless. "No exceptions."

"No exceptions my butt!" Kurumu blurted out. "That was a setup! Just like last night! Grr, I feel like I'm dealing with the freakin' PSC all over again!"

"Wh-what," a startled Moka asked.

"Come on! Isn't that why you were so ticked? Those old geezers made a mockery of you, your sisters, even your mother!" she declared, as she thrust down her fists in anger. "How dare those bastards toy with people's lives like that!"

"Kurumu-chan," Tsukune spoke worriedly.

"What are you saying," the vampire asked the cyan-haired girl with a mortified look, "you can't actually believe the Council _planned_ that."

"Why not, how is any different than what happened in that tomb? _Someone_ left that book amongst the gifts, and knew you would've been tempted to read it aloud. They were all there, and had their thugs with them to back them up. This whole thing screams setup! It's the same crap we had to fight against last year! A bunch of arrogant bastards who think they know what's best for everyone else!" Her rage gave way to sadness, as she tried to stifle a sob. The memory of the dreadful battle against the PSC still ached deep within her soul. It was then that she felt a pair of long fingered hands on her shoulders. She opened her sobbing violet eyes, and saw her classmate held her shoulders in a strong yet gentle grip, and looked to her with haunted red eyes.

"Hahau-e would've agreed with you," the white-haired woman solemnly replied. "She also abhorred how the Council ruled with impunity. She'd always encouraged and gave respect, instead of simply commanding it as Chichiu-e did." She sniffled to herself as a pained frown appeared on her face. "But after that day, she was never the same. She assumed the name Ayumu Akashiya, and turned her back on the vampire world completely. Even though I've never seen her, I can feel the bitterness in her heart. Needless to say we've never talked about the day, or anything else." She pulled the smaller girl into a strong embrace, so she wouldn't have seen her tears. "All I've ever wanted was to see Hahau-e's smile again," she spoke sadly. "Is that really asking for too much?"

"No," Tsukune spoke up as he approached her. "I can see now why you never told anyone about this. And if you want us to keep quiet about this, we will."

"You must, Tsukune," the female vampire spoke sternly, though her concern was clearly evident in her voice. "The Council must never know I'm still alive. If they ever discover Chichiu-e's ruse, they'll kill him, and the rest of my family. They'll kill everyone who ever knew of my existence." She released Kurumu, and flung her self into the human student's arms. "And they'll kill you, Tsukune!" she wailed in despair, and sobbed uncontrollably.

The four girls were thunderstruck by what they'd heard.

"That's insane!" Kurumu protested loudly. "They'll kill everyone in the school!"

"They can't do that!" Tsukune added. "Okaasan, Kyou-chan!"

"It'll be a massacre!" Yukari wailed. "We can't let then do that, desu!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Moka replied to the others, trying to sound harsh though her broken emotions hampered her voice. "The will of the Elder Council is law, their power is absolute! They answer to nobody! And if try to oppose them, they'll kill you! I can't let that happen!"

The human student sighed gravely as he regarded the grieving woman. "We know what you're trying to say, Moka-san," he spoke softly. "Senpai said the same thing about the PSC. He said they'd kill us if we opposed them. But if we did nothing, they'd still be in power. And who knows what would've become of the school. Senpai was right the other day, evil only triumphs when good people do nothing."

The female vampire tightened her grip on Tsukune, and leaned her head upon his shoulder. She sighed deeply, which pressed her chest tightly against the brown-haired youth's bare torso. The human student shuddered slightly at the contact, but then relaxed and returned her embrace.

Around that time, a pained groan came from nearby. Yukari looked, and saw the fallen PSC agent had begun to regain consciousness. "Michiru-san," she spoke up and went to her side. She was soon joined by the other girls save for Moka.

The black-clad woman groaned weakly as she opened her eyes, and saw the girls around her. "Sendo-san," she began, "what happened? Where's Goruma?"

Mizore sighed as she lowered her gaze. "He's dead," she spoke plainly, "Komiya killed him."

Michiru looked at her in disbelief, and then winced in pain as she sought to raise herself off the floor.

"Easy there, Kawasado-san," Ruby spoke in concern, "you've broken at least three ribs, you shouldn't be moving around."

The undercover agent breathed weakly as the pain of her injuries shot through her body. "I must," she maintained. "With the third king fallen, it won't be long before Kuyou himself confronts us. We must find the chairman, he's the only one who can undo what he's wrought." She groaned again as she rose to her knees. "No, what _we've_ wrought."

"How noble," Moka's voice spoke coldly as she came before the wounded officer. "Why should I believe you," she asked as she peered down her nose at her enemy. She then looked intently at her friends. "And why have you," she demanded.

Kurumu bravely looked into the vampire's accusing crimson irises. "Because she's fought by our side ever since she found what a louse Ririko was," she offered in response. "That bimbo destroyed the clubhouse, and tried to destroy us as well. And Michiru helped us take her down, permanently."

"What?" the white-haired woman replied sharply. "You mean she's already been defeated?"

"Yeah, she's past tense."

The vampire growled in anger and aggravation. "How dare you!" she declared through clenched teeth, and then kicked the succubus across the room. The other girls were startled that Moka had lashed out so suddenly. She watched in contempt as the smaller girl slid down the damaged wall onto the floor.

"What was that for," the stricken girl asked through her pain.

"That idiot was **mine** to destroy!" the super monster declared. "How dare you deny me the chance to repay that harlot for dishonoring me last night!"

Mizore gulped nervously as she regarded the incensed vampire. "Sorry to disappoint you," she began warily, "but, she was trying to kill us. What else could we have done?"

Moka growled at the snow girl and shot her a vicious glare. She then turned away in a huff, her hands trembling by her sides. Even though she realized their hand was forced in the matter, she was still incensed that her opportunity for vengeance against the amoral math teacher was lost. "Why are _you_ defending her," she asked over her shoulder. "Wasn't she the one who ambushed you and Tsukune outside the tomb?"

The purple-haired girl looked slightly surprised. "Nope," she replied with a light shake of her head, "Kuyou himself did that." As she thought about the incident in the tomb, a troubling thought came to her. "Wait a minute, I think we did see her as we escaped the burial chamber." She looked at her curiously. "How'd you know?"

Moka turned fully to the snow girl. "Because she's the one who stole my Rosario and gave it to Kuyou!"

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. They all looked to the stricken officer in disbelief, stunned at what their newfound friend had done the other night.

"Michiru," Kurumu asked as she returned to the others, "is that true?"

The PSC member groaned from her own pain and the questioning looks aimed at her. "It's true," she admitted, "and because of what we did last night, the school has all but fallen into anarchy." She winced as she held her ribs. "Kuyou has gone mad, and has subverted the school to suit his own ideals." She bowed her head shamefully. "I'm not surprised you distrust me, Akashiya-san. But will you deny me the chance to make reparations for what I've done?"

The vampire growled to herself and turned her gaze from the dark-haired woman. "Just stay out of my way," she spoke coldly.

"Moka-san," Tsukune protested mildly.

"No," came the cold, judgmental reply of the white-haired woman.

The brown-haired youth groaned in chagrin and frustration.

The wounded woman shook her head. "Don't be discouraged, Aono-san," she spoke up. "I doubt she'll be the only one unable to forgive us. But right now, we need to find the chairman."

"But where is he," Mizore asked. "He said we'd find him if we found you and Yukari. But there's no sign of him."

The young witch looked about the room, and saw a ledge above them that surprising remained intact, despite the carnage around them. As she pondered the matter, an idea came to her. "Kurumu-san, Tsukune-san," she called out, "take me up there."

The succubus looked up, and remembered the ledge they found the witch and the undercover agent lying upon when they entered the room. "Are you sure you're alright," the older girl asked worriedly.

"Trust me, Kurumu-san, I have a good feeling about this."

Tsukune looked a bit confused, but he came over to his two friends. The cyan-haired girl produced her wings, and brought the two onto the ledge. As the young man looked to the wall ahead, he felt a familiar aura from his choker, followed by a stabbing pain in the side of his neck.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari called out worriedly. "What's wrong?"

The human student held his neck. "The Eye, it's been damaged." He winced as he tried to shake off the pain. "Dracula."

The young witch was flabbergasted by what she'd heard. "He was really here?"

"Yes, that aura in Moka-san's cell, was his."

Yukari gulped nervously, and then saw a large puncture in the choker. She felt guilty that she'd missed it earlier, and caused her friend pain. "I'm sorry, Tsukune-san."

"It's alright," he spoke with a pained smile, "really. I think this is gonna work, too. Glad you came with us, on this adventure quest, Yukari-chan."

The young witch looked somewhat embarrassed, and still somewhat ashamed, but the young man's smile made her worries depart. She watched as he reached out and touched the wall, which slid back and then up to reveal a dark hallway headed. "Yay!" she cried out gleefully. "Look everyone! Tsukune-san found a secret passage! The chairman must be down there, desu!"

Michiru looked up at the new passageway. "Unbelievable," she spoke to herself, "so that's where they hid Mikogami-sama." She growled as she clenched her fist by her side. "Kuyou, you traitor. How dare you undermine, the future the chairman has labored to create for all races." She felt a cold yet soothing touch beside her, and another by her side, and felt herself helped to her feet. She looked beside her, and saw Mizore and Ruby had come to support her. "Thank you," she spoke gratefully.

"Don't mention it," the snow girl replied with a smile. "We're all on the same side here, right?"

"We're about to find the chairman," the older witch spoke confidently, "I'm sure he won't blame you for what happened, not after you fought so hard to find him."

The injured woman gave her a wan smile. "I certainly hope so," she began. "But regardless of his verdict, I must go forward."

Mizore hummed to herself as she regarded the wounded officer. "If only more of the PSC were like you, we wouldn't have had to thrash them."

The three began to head towards the ledge, when they passed by Moka. "Don't think I'll forgive you so easily," the white-haired woman spoke coldly to Michiru. "Bare your fangs against me again, and I won't hold back."

"Do as you wish," the former PSC agent replied as she was helped towards the newfound exit.

* * *

The group made their way down the darkened hallway, which came to a supposedly dead end. Everyone looked to Tsukune, who stood in front of the wall and felt the aura of the choker once more. Despite the pain, he reached out and touched the wall, which opened up before him. Moka looked startled by what she'd witnessed, but decided against asking questions for the moment. She suspiciously looked ahead towards Michiru, who didn't return her gaze, which she found quite irritating.

The group passed through the new opening and found themselves inside a vast chamber, long abandoned for a forgotten purpose. In the center of the room, they found a huge black crystal, hovering a foot above the floor, as a series of dark archaic runes spun in a circular pattern directly under the crystal. Within the levitating prism was a familiar figure in a white robe, bound at the waist, with a cowl covering its head. A silver cross hung from the being's neck. Its only visible features were a pair of glowing eyes which looked out into the distance. Everyone gasped in shock as they recognized the figure of the Board Chairman, trapped within the rotating crystal.

"I don't believe it," Yukari remarked in a small voice. She never imagined one of the Three Dark Lords could've possibly been defeated, yet the evidence was before her.

"No way," Mizore added blanky.

"This can't be," Kurumu spoke in disbelief.

"Mikogami-sama," Michiru spoke with a blank look. "Kuyou, what have you done?"

Moka looked on with an unreadable expression, one shared by Tsukune.

Once everyone was close enough, the imprisoned figure's eyes glowed even brighter. "At last," he spoke in a clear, audible voice, yet his mouth never moved, "you have come." His eyes dimmed after he had finished speaking.

"Mikogami-sama," Ruby said in a mortifed voice, "what happened? How is it **you** have been sealed away?"

A deep sigh echoed throughout the room. "I was... too late," the chairman's voice spoke gravely. "As I sent... my associate... to escort the girl from the school, I... led Colton... into the Tomb of Wisdom... to discern... his true intentions. I could wait... no longer... lest all our hard work... come to ruin."

The older witch also sighed, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"What hard work," Tsukune asked. "What were you planning? What does Moka-san have to do with any of this?" Though the figure didn't turn its head, the brown-haired youth felt its gaze upon him regardless.

"Yes, it seems.. the time has come... to reveal the truth. But... I implore you... tell no one... what you hear... in this room."

The group voiced their agreement and looked at him in anticipation.

"Before the academy... came into being," the imprisoned priest began, "I worked... in the distant land of Romania... in service... to Count Dracula."

"_**WHAT?**_" the group exclaimed in united shock.

"That can't be!" Michiru added in disbelief.

"You worked for Dracula," Tsukune asked incredulously.

"This must be a mistake, desu!" Yukari declared incredulously.

Moka simply glared at the bound man, as her long fingers twitched menacingly by her sides.

"Mikogami-sama," Ruby began with a startled expression, "is that what you meant by, 'that time?'"

"Yes," the robed figure replied. "Before that time... Dracula... took a human woman... to be his bride. She was... the only human... to gain such an honor."

"And how long did she remain that way," the white-haired woman asked with a contemptuous scowl, livid at both the chairman for serving under Dracula, and the honor of being his bride, which she personally found exceedingly repugnant.

"She was... never turned. She lived happily... with the Count... and together... they had one child. From this... the idea... of coexistence... was born... though neither... were aware of it."

"And what happened then," Yukari asked with a fearful look.

A deep sigh came from the prisoner. "Lisa... was murdered... by the humans she sought to protect."

"No!" Kurumu exclaimed. "How could they?"

Tsukune looked away, a pained expression on his face. He guessed such actions were the reason Moka's father despised humans.

The robed figure said nothing at first as he regarded the cyan-haired girl. "Dracula... grew vengeful. He lashed out... at the humans... who'd bereft him of his beloved. The war... between our races... raged on with renewed vigor... and the idea... of coexistence... was almost forgotten. I knew... such a war... would inevitably extinguish all life. However... I had not... the power... to stop Dracula alone... so I feigned loyalty... until a solution could be found."

"And did you find one," the brown-haired youth asked curiously.

"Yes. Though it took... over two centuries... the people... and the means... to completely destroy Dracula... were obtained. It also required... an allegiance... with my former master's sworn enemies." He paused for a moment, as his eyes dulled and then brightened again. "The clan of Belmont."

"Belmont," Yukari asked.

"Yes, the strongest... of all vampire hunters."

The white-haired woman bared her fangs in response. Her expression softened as she felt Tsukune's arm around her shoulders.

"They distrusted us," the robed figure continued, "naturally... for we were once enemies. However... when we presented... our plan... to destroy Dracula for all time... they reluctantly agreed. The last Belmont... called Simon... destroyed Dracula's body... and burned his remains in the ruins of his castle. We moved in... and took hold of the Dark One's soul. We divided it... into three parts... and each of us... held one. We still hold them... to this day. As long... as we live... Dracula... can never return... to our world."

"What," a thunderstruck Tsukune asked. "You're saying you hold a piece of Dracula's soul?"

"Yes, as do my comrades... who assisted in the binding ritual. The black mage Fuhai Touhou, and your father, Akashiya-san, who went under another moniker... in those days."

The vampire's expression looked awed, and then it melted in a warm, relieved smile, as she pressed her palms against her chest. "I knew it," she said to herself, "Chichiu-e fought to stop Dracula. He'd never want him to return." A pained gasp escaped her, as she began to understand his ire when she spoke the name of his hated enemy. Her hands covered her open mouth, as her crimson irises went wide in realization.

"Moka-san," Tsukune asked in concern.

She looked to the human student beside her. "Tsukune," she spoke in a barely audible voice, "what have I done?"

"This is not your fault," the boy responded lowly. "They set you up, just like they did last night."

A mournful sigh escaped the usually indomitable super monster. As much as she knew her friends were correct in their assesment, it didn't make her heart any lighter. Her slender arms reacher around Tsukune's back, and pulled him close to her. The brown-haired youth was surprised at first, but soon returned the embrace.

"This is how," the chairman continued, "we... the Three Dark Lords... came into being. Our main duty... has always been... to destroy all evidence... of Dracula's existence... as well as prevent... the rise of any... similar to him."

Ruby listened closesly to what her superior had relayed. As he considered it, a horrific idea came to her. "Oh no, is that what he was after?"

"Not exactly," the chairman's voice replied. "After the battle... I began to build... the academy... and along with my comrades... the Grand Barrier. However... before the barrier... was complete... Dracula's legions... rose against us... in one final battle... which was later known... as the Dark Judgment. Belmont assisted us... and after a grueling contest... the minions of the Dark One... were cast down. Those who survived... were incarcerated in this prison. And his strongest servant... was sealed away... for all time."

"Hold on!" Yukari interrupted as she facd the chairman. "His strongest servant? You don't mean-"

The whole group looked to one another. "_**COLTON!**_" they shouted in unison.

"It is puzzling," the robed figure mused. "The one... known as Pierce Colton... shares the same aura... as the one... that was sealed away. I am... ashamed... I did not... discern it sooner. However... his memories... are dissimilar."

The older witch gave him a baffled look. "What do you mean, Mikogami-sama?"

"He recalled... the battle... as a victory.... for Dracula. Moreover-"

The female vampire scowled slightly as she felt the chairman's attention upon her.

"He claimed... that you, Moka Akashiya, possesed... the Vampire Killer."

"The what?" Kurumu spoke up.

"It is... the weapon," the trapped figure continued, "used... by the Belmont Clan... to fight against the darkness. It is... the very weapon... that slew Dracula... centuries ago."

"And why on earth would he think I'd posses a murder weapon," the white-haired woman remarked sourly, as she dug her knuckles into her hip.

"Though his assumption... was inaccurate... he was... far too close... to the truth. I could not... allow... the whip of Belmont... to fall into his hands."

Moka's eyes widened in rage, and she bared her fangs at the chairman. "You mean Kokoa was right all along about that thing?" she shouted indignantly. "And you had the audacity to even touch me with that disgusting implement? How dare you! If you weren't sealed away I'd rip your throat out, dismember your carcass, and burn **your** remains in the hottest fire I can find!"

Tsukune was startled by his friend's outburst, as well as what she revealed. "Moka-san, what are you talking about?"

The white-haired woman gave him a menacing look as she turned in his direction, though she pointed an elongated digit at the chairman. "This idiot used that whip on me in order to bypass my seal and speak with me directly after he forced you sleep standing up. And while he's **trying** to interrogate me," she continued with biting sarcasm, "I get shocked by some vile energy and wind up looking like _**THIS!**_" she finished expressively, as she bared her fangs and raised her clawed hands for emphasis.

The brown-haired youth's face blazed his anger, as he remembered the incident in the nurse's office. He then glared at the trapped chairman. "Is this true," he asked menacingly.

"Mikogami-sama," Ruby spoke desperately, horrified by what she'd just learned, "say it isn't so."

"It is... partially true," the chairman replied gravely.

The female vampire narrowed her eyes at the robed man. "And how is it not?"

"The whip... did not... alter you... on its own accord. It only... exposed... what already... existed... within you."

"What do you mean," Moka asked suspiciously, "what did it expose?"

An air of great sadness exuded fom within the crystal. "It exposed... the curse... of Dracula."

"What?" Moka exclaimed in shock.

"That can't be, desu!" Yukari piped in. "If that's true, how did Moka-san become cursed in the first place?"

"That I know not," the chairman gravely replied. "What I do know is... even after all these centuries... the whip... still remembers... it's mortal enemy. It reacted.... to the Dark One's curse. This is how.... Colton found you... Moka Akashiya."

The white-haired woman backed away, a look of disbelief on her face. She slowly lowered her gaze, and looked down at her hands. She turned her hands around, and gazed in chargin at her extended and blood-colored nails. Coupled with her elongated fingers made her hands look anything but human.

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke soothingly, as he laid his gentle hands on her shoulders.

The pale woman stood for several moments, and then looked over her shoulder towards him. Although such a look usually illicted fear, her crimson irises held nothing but shame within them. "I'm sorry, Tsukune," she whispered, "I never wanted you to get involved in this."

The brown-haired youth wrapped his arms across her shoulders. "This is not your fault," he spoke quietly. "We're going to save you, Moka-san."

The white-haired woman sighed silently as she bowed her head. "I know," she whispered, "but please, don't lose yourself in the process. I couldn't bear it."

Kurumu looked sadly at them, as she sorely wished she was the object of Tsukune's attentions. But as she thought about what she'd heard, a couple of facts seemed contradictory to her, so she turend to the imprisoned being before her. "Wait a minute, back up! If Colton is the same guy that was sealed away after that last battle, how did he get loose? And how does he remember the battle as a victory when it's obvious his side lost?"

"Good question," Mizore added, "it sounds like there's two of him."

Tsukune gave them a timid expression. "Two of him," he asked nervously.

"Actually," a male voice spoke from behind the others, "that's not as far-fetched as it sounds."

Everyone turned, and saw a tall thin man with long blonde hair near the entrance. He was clad in a red tuxedo, as he held his gloved fingertips together.

"Saint Germain," the chairman's voice spoke in awe, "you have returned!"

"Well, yes and no," the newcomer casually replied. "This is actually my first time _here,_" he continued, "though I do recall we met, oh, some time ago. Just wasn't _here._"

"What the hecht," Kurumu asked with a confused expression.

"Chairman-sama," Ruby spoke up, "who is this man?"

"What is this man," Mizore asked, unable to discern the strange aura the newcomer possessed.

"I say," the man protested, "it's terribly rude to call someone a 'what,' don't you think? I mean do you appreciate not being treated as an individual? I mean, even monsters have feelings, don't they?"

Kurumu looked shocked at what he'd spoken. "Who told you we were monsters?"

"Now now, no need to be suspicious. Actually, it's quite commendable to see so many of you trying to fit in to human society. Quite different than where I come from, but that's another story." He crinkled his nose as he looked about. "Alas, it seems Zead has done his darndest to bring down this establishment. Not surprising, since it goes against everything he believes in."

Most of the group was dazed and confused from the stranger's words. They muttered unintelligibly as black swirls appeared where their eyes should've been. Moka simply growled, folded her arms under her chest and turned away in a huff. She was already annoyed by the man's unusual presence and didn't want to be irritated further.

"Where were we again," Ruby asked with a preplexed smile before she finally regained her composure. "Oh yes, Mikogami-sama, who is this man?"

"He is one," the sealed school official began, "who travels through time. Long ago... he appeared before us. He made... the proposition... of joining forces with the Belmonts. The Third scoffed at the idea... but the Second was intrigued. Together... we formed the means... to eliminate Dracula forever. And it came to pass... but not without a price."

Tsukune was stunned at what he'd heard. He sort of guessed Moka's father was immortal, since he was a vampire. But from what he'd just heard, he began to believe that the other Dark Lords, as well as Saint Germain, were also immortal, since they'd lived for so many centuries. The claim that Germain was a time traveler flabbergasted the human student, who never imagined he'd discover anything so outrageous when he first arrived at the academy. As he looked to his bewildered friends, he imagined they felt the same way.

"What price," the older witch asked her superior.

"The last Belmont fell... in the final battle... as did the sorceress... Fiona Belnades... the last of her clan. The whip... is all that remains... of the legacy... and the war."

The blonde man looked rather intrigued. "Hmm, so that's how it concluded here, quite different than where I come from."

"What do you mean," Yukari asked curiously.

The stranger regarded the group as a whole. "Well, imagine, if you will," he began as he raised his index finger, "an infinite number of parallel worlds, where numerous possibilities are played out in each one. Zead and myself," he continued, as he motioned towards his chest with both hands, "come from one of these worlds. The whole reason I came here was to find Zead and stop him from causing any trouble in this dimension." He frowned lightly as he looked about the ceiling. "But it seems I've failed initially in that regard."

"Uh, parallel what," a confused Kurumu asked.

"Think of it this way," the enigmatic man explained. "In this world, Count Dracula has been dead for centuries, courtesy of the temporary alliance between the Belmonts and the Three Dark Lords. The evil ones rose up to avenge their fallen lord, but were thoroughly crushed, and Zead was sealed away, much to everyone's relief." A mournful sigh escaped his lips. "Alas, both the Belmont and Belnades clans perished in that conflict. Quite unfortunate, considering the current state of affairs."

Kurumu looked to him as she considered what he'd revealed. She was thunderstruck when she pieced the facts together. "Are you serious?" she demanded of the enigmatic man. "Colton's real name is _Zead?_ What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Is that the guy who survived the explosion of an interdimensional generator," Mizore asked.

Moka winced in response. She didn't want the others to realize she did know someone who'd survived the explosion of a generator, and was never the same afterwards. She cringed as she remembered what the person in question became after the accident.

"Oh heavens no," Germain rebutted, "Zead is just a pseudonym he went by in the old days, much like how he goes by Pierce Colton here. He doesn't actually have a name, though he does have a purpose, which is why the Three Dark Lords couldn't actually kill him. It would really make a mess of things. Almost as much as an, interdimensional generator," he mused as he held his chin with his gloved fingertips. "Hmm, do they actually make those here?"

Everyone grimaced at the thought, as well as how casually the man had spoken of it.

"Listen well, my children," Mikogami spoke urgently. "Dracula... must be stopped. If he... is fully restored... the balance... of power.... in the youkai realms... will be... disrupted. War... shall consume them... again, and soon... the human world... shall become involved... as well. This must... never happen."

"It won't, Chairman-sama," a determined Tsukune spoke boldly. "We won't let Dracula destroy everything you and the other Dark Lords have sought to achieve." He then sighed somberly, and lowered his gaze. "It's, just a shame. It could've been him, and his wife, who created this. If they'd only believed."

"Don't be so conceited," a harsh remark came from beside him.

He turned to his right, and gasped at the scathing look aimed at him. "Moka-san," he exclaimed.

"Listen to me, Tsukune," the white-haired woman began coldly, even more so than she had when they first met, "that bastard does not deserve your sympathy. He doesn't deserve any semblance of mercy. The only thing he does deserve, is a slow agonizing death. He tore my life apart just for his own amusement, and he'll do the same to yours. He has no use for kindness or understanding, and if you showed him any, he'd laugh at your misguided sentiments and then kill you. So you must show none when we kill him. And if you're incapable of that, stay out of the battle, you'll only get in the way. Is that understood?"

None of the girls decided to debate Moka's stance on the coming battle. Germain looked quite concerned as he regarded her. It reminded him of another individual with white hair and a rather surly disposition. He couldn't decide who was more temperamental, though he was certain the super monster before him would've felt differently at the end of their quest. "_You were also a different person at the end,_" he thought to himself, "_weren't you, Hector?_"

"Do not... be dismayed," Mikogami spoke up fom within the crystal, "the answer... shall come in time. For now... focus not... on the past... but on the future... that Dracula threatens... to destroy. I shall prepare you... for the coming battle."

"Chairman-sama," Ruby asked in concern, as she felt her superior's youki resonating within the crystal, and heard him chanting in an indecipherable tongue, which sounded familiar to the one used by the inhuman mage that had fought with them against Ririko. She noticed as the whole room began to pulse with the chairman's magic.

"Youkius Restriosis Magnus!" the imprisoned figure announced, and an unusual violet aura surrounded the whole party. Any leftover injuries they'd endured were mended, and their auras were completely restored, even that of Moka, who looked on in disbelief at the chairman, amazed that he could've cast such an incantation within his confinement.

Michiru looked in awe at the robed figure within the crystal. "Mikogami-sama," she spoke reverently, "we won't fail you, or your dream."

A relieved sigh came from the incarcerated being. "At last... one has understood. Go now... my children. Fight... to protect... our future."

"We will."

"Oh, and before I forget," Germain spoke up, which got the group's attention, "if someone looking like me asks you if you'd met anyone that matches his description, tell him, 'yes.' And if he asks why I was here, it was to corral Zead and bring him back where he belongs. Yes, he'll probably debate the issue, but do try to patient. He'll definitely understand what that rapscallion has wrought. Well, that's about it. Cheerio." With a tip of his hat, a golden sphere of light appeared around him and he disappeared, and left the group baffled. Without a word, they decided not to try to understand what the traveler had relayed.

* * *

The group made their way up to the ground floor of the dungeon. No sooner than they did that they noticed the hallway had darkened considerably, and the air had gotten colder. Moka knit her white brows together and scowled at the abrupt change of atmosphere. She went forward through the wall Tsukune had demolished earlier in the day and headed for the exit.

"Hey!" the brown-haired youth called out. "Wait up, Moka-san!"

Kurumu shivered slightly as she headed after her friends. "Not again," she grumbled. "Don't they ever stop?"

The young witch wore a leery expression as she followed behind. "This cold feeling," she remarked, "are Dracula's followers attacking again?"

"That would be my first guess," Ruby replied with a stern look. "We'd best hurry, Yukari-chan. There's no telling what's happening to the school now."

"Right."

The group quickly followed Moka out of the dungeon. They soon found her looking up at the moon, which hung ominously in the crimson nighttime sky of the academy.

"What the hecht," Kurumu asked in surprise. "How long were we down there?"

"Were we really underground all day, desu," Yukari asked timidly, as she shivered from the cold air that nipped at her.

The white-haired woman slightly shook her head in response. "I don't think so," she remarked. "This night, it doesn't feel natural."

"What," the incognito succubus asked, "that's impossible! Nothing can turn the day to night except-" She gasped in horror as the answer came to her.

"Yes," the super monster replied as she looked over her shoulder, "a vampire."

The brown-haired youth looked to her, and then a horrible idea came to him. "Oh no, he didn't!" he shouted as he broke into a dash.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called out.

Before he got too far ahead, a huge circle of flame erupted from the ground and surrounded the entire group. The fires shot up nearly ten feet into the air. The snow girl immediately felt weak as the intense heat washed over her.

"Mizore-chan!" Kurumu cried out, and held her stricken friend upright. "Mizore-chan, hang on!"

"Mizore-chan!" Yukari wailed, wholly aware of what such heat did to snow people.

The purple-haired breathed weakly in the succubus' embrace, as beads of sweat ran down her face. "Too hot," she muttered.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune cried out, but as he was about to head towards her, he was stopped by a strong grip on his arm. He looked back, and saw the white-haired woman held his upper arm, all the while looking forward into the flames. "Moka-san, what are you doing?"

"It's him," the female vampire spoke bluntly.

The human student looked ahead, and watched as a dark figure walked through the flames, slowly headed in their direction. Tsukune soon felt the oppressive aura the being generated, and needed no further explanation. He walked up and stood beside Moka, and glared at the approaching enemy with a harsh expression. "Kuyou."

The tall blonde man chuckled as he walked towards the group.

* * *

Whoa! So he finally appears, to finish what he started one year ago. Will the group have the strength to defeat Kuyou again? Will they be able to carry out the Chairman's wishes and stop the sinister machinations of Dracula? And will they be able to stop Tsukune from becoming his own worst enemy, and theirs?

"'Bout time we got to the good part, bloody thing's been draggin' on for months now. Ran out of ale long ago."

Hey! You're not supposed to be in this fic!

"Whatever. As for the hot chick who looks like death warmed over, I feel your pain. And you will soon enough."

"_What's that supposed to mean, you unwashed human vagabond?_"

"All I can say is, it's bad luck to be you."

Oh crud, you can't be serious. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XXIV Trial By Fire

And before I forget;

"obaa-san" = older woman or aunty.

"okaasan" = mother.

Thanks again to Ou-Rex, her knowledge has proven invaluable.


	25. Part I Chapter XXIV

A/N – Hello everyone. Wow, I'm actually surprised no one questioned me on the timeline in the previous chapter. Well, just from how Ruby described the Belmonts in chapter 15 of the RV II manga, it made me believe the Belmonts were ancient history. Hence, the war against Dracula was long past. Not really surprising, since Dracula and Mikogami were polar opposites of one another; dominance versus coexistence. The world wasn't big enough for the both of them. Zero-Nightmare seems to think the same way, hence his fanfic, Toccata to Crossroads. The next chapter of that should be up soon if anyone's interested.

Also, I noticed that after the 7th of April, there were no hits to the fic, which meant no one read it. If I offended anyone with the last chapter, just PM me, and I'll see what I can do about rectifying the matter. The last thing I want is to give readers a reason not to read my fic, especially since so many people seem to enjoy it. And if anyone sees anything that needs improving, again, just let me know.

And as always, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of their rightful owners. So, with that, on with the show.

Part I Chapter XXIV  
Trial By Fire

Kuyou casually strolled towards the group and stopped a few feet from them. He looked towards the sickly-looking Mizore, who suffered visibly from the flames that surrounded them. Kurumu stood protectively in front of her, her arms stretched out and a defiant look in her violet eyes. The black-clad man then turned to the two witches, who cringed as his ominous gaze fell upon them.

"Ruby-san," Yukari spoke in a quivering voice as she clung to her fellow spellcaster's side.

"_Such horrible power,_" the older witch thought to herself, a frightened look in her eyes, "_and he's only in his human form._" As she thought about their encounter in the previous year, she realized his current strength was greater than it had been during their uprising. The thought that he might've been empowered Dracula frightened her to no end, and she fought hard to keep from trembling.

The sinister man finally turned his attention to Moka and Tsukune, who both gave him incensed, defiant glares. Right behind them he noticed Michiru, who gave him an equally vexed look. Even if it didn't irritate him, he didn't let it show. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to correct all the mistakes of the past, and savored it to no end.

He then turned back towards the brown-haired youth and the vampire who'd caused him so much trouble but a year ago. "You sure took your sweet time," he began with an ominous smile. "Did you get lost down in the dark, scary dungeon?"

The white-haired woman's blood-colored eyes blazed with anger, and she bared her fangs as a menacing growl escaped her. Usually such an expression brought terror into the hearts of their enemies, but the group looked between the two and were shocked to realize Kuyou hadn't so much as flinched in response.

The super vampire narrowed her eyes into deadly slits, as she exhaled viciously through clenched teeth. "You have a lot of nerve patronizing me," Moka began in a low, hostile voice. "After everything you've put me and my friends through, there shall be no mercy for your wretched soul."

The incognito kitsune merely chuckled at his enemy's threats. "I never asked for any semblance of mercy," he replied with a dark smirk, "nor do I feel compelled to. On the contrary, it is you and your little band that should be supplicating yourselves. After all, it was because of you that the school has descended into anarchy. But what could I expect from Dracula's servant?"

"Cut the crap!" the succubus shot back. "You used that as an excuse to take over the school and turn it into a living hell! And after everything you've pulled today there's no way we're gonna let you live! Sacred defenders of justice, ha! All you've done is toy with people's lives, there's nothing just about that!"

"Kurumu," Mizore spoke weakly, as beads of perspiration ran from her forehead.

"That is where you are mistaken," the incognito kitsune spoke to his accuser. "You've become so deluded by Mikogami's misguided ideals that you've forgotten the basic truth of the world."

"What basic truth," the cyan-haired girl asked heatedly as she brought up her clenched fists.

"Power," Kuyou replied with a sadistic look. "Power is the measure of all things. Power is the one and only justice in this world! It's the weak who concern themselves over trivial terms like 'good' and 'evil.' It's their way of excusing their lack of strength. Those who aren't strong enough to survive don't deserve to."

Moka flashed her fangs at the arrogant officer before her, as she hissed in seething rage. The more she heard the mantra of "Might makes right," the more she came to detest it. Even though she once believed it up until recently, she no longer wished to be guided by it, for she'd seen the kind of destruction her enemies had wrought because of it. Before she could've responded, she noticed Michiru had stepped to the forefront.

"Is this what you truly believe," the undercover agent asked intently. "Is this the core of the values you've instilled into us? You fool, the academy was designed so youkai could move beyond that line of thinking. What you've done is undermine the very purpose of the school, and doomed countless lives to seclusion, obscurity, and eventual extinction. And for what?!" she snapped indignantly. "What did Dracula offer you to make you forsake your duties?"

Kuyou chuckled wickedly, which rose until he emitted an echoing gale of maniacal laughter. "You think I've done this all for Dracula's benefit," he asked in boisterous amusement. "Dear Michiru, I never imagined you to be so naïve."

The dark-haired woman scowled at her former superior.

"You misunderstand, the only reason I even assisted him was to accomplish my own ambitions. Even as we speak, the school is caught up in a violent uprising, as the students have predictably rebelled against the Public Safety Commission, and the new ordinances I put in place earlier today. The resulting carnage shall lead to not only countless deaths, but the demise of Mikogami's failed dream as well." He tilted his chin downwards, as his golden eyes remained locked on them. "Once Colton removed him from my path, the rest was easy."

"What?!" Tsukune asked incredulously, "are you saying you wanted the students to fight against your new order?"

Yukari gasped in horror. "You mean, all this time we've been down in the dungeon-" She stopped short as a ghastly realization came to her.

Kurumu shook her head in disbelief. "That's, that's impossible. There's no way you could've known this would've all happened!"

"Oh, but that's where you're mistaken," the nefarious being replied with an eerie grin. "Do you really think that battle against Ririko didn't get anyone's attention? And just where do you think she got the key to that facility? Who do you think sent her to the clubhouse in the first place?"

Moka practically screamed in rage as she realized the answer. Tsukune looked to her, and gasped in horror as he silently came to the same conclusion. The others looked on as Kuyou laughed wickedly at them.

"You traitor!" Michiru shouted. "How dare you toy with your own order!"

"And what is the problem with that," the incognito kitsune asked mildly. "They are my followers, I can do to them as I please, even send them to their doom. At least in this regard, they've actually met my expectations. As has the student body." He chuckled to himself as he folded his arms. "Youkai by nature are creatures of chaos, who thrive on carnage and death. They'd rather eat humans than walk beside them. The concept of teaching such creatures to conform to an ideal that conflicts with their very nature is ludicrous. And now, that truth has been demonstrated for all to see." He turned his attention to the white-haired woman, whose hateful gaze clearly expressed her intense desire to rip him apart where he stood. He simply returned her murderous expression with a wicked smile. "And to think this all came about during our, special moment in the tomb."

"What do you mean," the super monster asked low and menacingly.

"When I replaced your Rosario, I became aware of my destiny. This establishment is far too small and weak for one such as myself, I intend to rule over a much larger domain. As this misguided venture fades into obscurity, I shall go forth to enact my own vision. Youkai shall come to me by thousands," he continued, as his eyes took on an insane sheen, "and I shall spread them forth like fire and consume the old world. And from its ashes shall rise a new one, built upon the corpses of humanity! All races shall come and bestow their adulations upon me, as I, not Dracula, stand unequaled over my new realm!" He spread his arms out wide, as a fiery aura surrounded him, and the flames behind him crackled with greater intensity and burned even hotter. "_**I SHALL REIGN OVER THIS WORLD,**_"he proclaimed in a loud voice, "_**AS THE NEW LORD OF DARKNESS!!**_"

Kurumu nearly jumped out of her skin once she heard his announcement. "_**YOU'RE MAD!!**_" she shot back as she supported the sickly Mizore.

"Far from it," Kuyou replied with an eerie calm, "I couldn't be happier. The path is ahead is now clear, and I owe it all to you, Moka Akashiya."

"Spare me your false praises," the white-haired woman growled viciously. "You incorrigible scoundrel, I won't stand by and let you and your delusions destroy mankind!"

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke in awe, honored that she spoke of defending the race she once despised in middle school.

"Ha!" the kitsune snapped haughtily. "Mankind, a cesspit of **hatred and lies!**"

Moka and Tsukune gasped in shock, and their eyes went wide in fear. Both of them heard and recognized the second voice that had become intermixed with Kuyou's own.

"**Fight for them then,**" the blonde man continued, and he aimed his right hand at the couple, as a large ball of white-hot flame appeared before it, "**and die for their sins!**" He launched his fireball, and once it hit its target, a huge fiery eruption ensued, which caused everyone to cry out in surprise and fear.

A few seconds later, the explosion died down. The group was on the ground, shaken by the incredible power of their enemy. Kurumu rose to her hands and knees, and looked about the area. "Is everyone alright," she called out. She quickly inspected herself, and though she was still a bit shaken from the explosion, she was startled when she discovered no burns on her person.

"So much power," Yukari muttered as she began to regain her footing. She looked to herself, and found she wasn't even singed. "Wait a minute, didn't he release a big fireball just now?"

"It must've been an illusion," the cyan-haired girl replied, and then balked as she realized what she'd just said. "Hold on, when did Kuyou use illusions?" It was then that she heard a weak groan from nearby. She turned, and saw the purple-haired girl still on the ground. "Mizore-chan!" she called out as she knelt beside her. "Mizore-chan, are you alright?"

The snow girl groaned wearily, her expression very sickly. "Too hot," she muttered weakly.

"Stay down," Moka's voice spoke up, "I'll handle this."

Kurumu remained on her knees by Mizore's side, and watched as the vampire walked towards the flames. She began spinning rapidly on the toes of her left foot, and then unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick which released a cutting wave of air. The flames were quickly dispersed by the intense blast she'd released.

The purple-haired girl breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the fires were extinguished. "Thank you, Moka," she spoke up gratefully, "that's much better." She quickly produced a new lollipop, unwrapped it, and placed it in her mouth. She hummed in delight as the youki released from her candy began to cool down her body.

The white-haired woman looked over her shoulder, and gave her a pleasant smile. "Don't mention it." She then gasped as she noticed a disturbing absence amongst the group, and turned fully in their direction. "Wait, where's Tsukune?"

Kurumu immediately looked about the area, and also failed to see the person in question. "Tsukune," she called out, but got no answer. "Tsukune!"

Ruby looked ahead where their enemy once stood, and came to a disturbing realization. "Oh no, Kuyou's gone, too!"

The cyan-haired girl spun in her direction. "What?! Where did he go?"

Yukari gasped in shock, as a possible explanation came to her. "That illusion magic," she spoke up, "he must've transported Tsukune to another dimension!"

A thunderstruck Moka turned in her direction. "He did what?!"

The young witch shivered as the vampire's gaze fell upon her. "It's something I learned from my mother. It's said in the old days of magic, the most powerful of witches and wizards could transport their enemies into alternate dimensions, where they could unleash their full power without threatening the real world."

"But that's crazy!" Kurumu protested. "And how could Kuyou have that kind of power? He's no Merlin or whoever we're talking about here!"

Moka sighed gravely and closed her eyes, as she realized the answer. "Because Dracula granted him that ability," she replied somberly. "Michiru was right, he has fallen under Dracula's control."

Yukari inhaled sharply as she realized what her friend had relayed. The thought of a Kuyou with even more power terrified her. The thought of her new friend facing him frightened her even more. And it was then she noticed the person in question was missing. "Wait, where _is_ Michiru-san?"

Kurumu's mouth hung open in shock. "She's... she's gone after him."

"No way!" Mizore spoke up with a blank look.

"Wait a minute," the white-haired woman suspiciously asked the succubus, "how could _that_ little girl have followed Kuyou?"

The cyan-haired girl looked away nervously, still quite intimidated by the vampire's piercing gaze. "By hiding in his shadow," she replied. "She must've known Kuyou would've taken Tsukune, so she hid in his shadow so she'd be taken with him."

Moka looked positively flabbergasted in that instant. "What is she thinking?!" she retorted in anger and frustration. "That idiot is going to get herself killed!"

"She knows that," Kurumu replied with tears in her eyes as she turned to her friend, "but she's willing to risk it in order to save Kuyou."

"What," the super monster asked in confusion. "You can't be serious!"

"Michiru cares deeply about Kuyou," the cyan-haired girl explained, "the same way I care about Tsukune. She knew all along he'd fallen under Dracula's control, and is trying to free him from the curse." She bowed her head morosely. "Even if she has to die," she continued sadly, "or take his life. She can't stand what he's become, and knows he has to be stopped, even though it'll rip her heart out. It would be the same if-" She gasped in horror, as she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. The idea was too heart-wrenching to contemplate.

Moka looked to her, and blinked her blood-red eyes. She knew exactly what Kurumu wanted to say, and exhaled bitterly. "Perhaps I've misjudged her," she spoke under her breath. But even with that, she couldn't deny Tsukune was in real danger, more than she dared to admit. She grit her teeth together, and looked to the two witches nearby. "Yukari, Ruby, isn't there any way we can reach them?"

"Mm mm," the young girl replied sadly, "altering reality goes way beyond my capabilities. Only those of the highest order of magic could've enacted it."

The dark-haired assistant nodded in response. "The only person here who could've possibly performed such a feat is Mikogami-sama. But now-" She sighed and looked back to the dungeon where her superior was still sealed.

"No!" the vampire snapped. "We can't abandon Tsukune! Where's that idiot Germain, can't he help us?"

"I doubt it," Ruby responded with a discouraged frown. "Something as legendary as a time traveler most likely follows a code of nonintervention."

"Nonintervention?!" the vampire shouted frantically, as she reached out grabbed the witch's throat with both hands. "What sort of nonsense is this?!" she went on as she violently shook the older girl. "How can that idiot just stand by as the whole world is being torn apart around him?! Answer me that!"

The assistant made gagging sounds, as the superhuman grip on her throat prevented from from making any coherent responses.

"Moka-san, stop!" Yukari pleaded desperately as she bravely came to the nigh incoherent woman who continued to shake the dark-haired woman like a rag doll. "Please, this won't save Tsukune-san!"

The super monster's shaking became less aggressive, until she finally stopped and released Ruby, who immediately staggered back with her hand on her throat. Moka leaned over slightly, and covered her face with her slender hands, as she sought to get her breathing under control. Her elongated fingers slid down her pale face, and stopped just below her mouth. Never before had her emotions overwhelmed her as they did just then, and it worried her greatly. "Is this what it is to be you," she asked herself, "Omote?"

"Moka-san," the shorter girl spoke sadly, "I'm sorry I can't help us reach Tsukune-san, but if we just stay here, Kuyou's won. And so has Dracula! We can't let that happen, desu!"

As the white-haired woman considered her classmate's words, she recalled what the kitsune had revealed earlier, and quickly realized the young witch was absolutely correct in her assessment. She looked towards the place where the human student stood before he'd been spirited away. She solemnly closed her eyes, as a mournful sigh escaped her. "_Tsukune,_" she thought to herself, "_please, don't forget who you are. It was not strength that called me back, just the opposite. That's, what I love the most, about you. You must not lose sight of that, Tsukune._" She grit her teeth together, as she knew her enemies planned to erase the kindness she cherished so much. It incensed her that they might've found the means to accomplish their objective without any interference. Never before had she felt so powerless, and it sickened her like nothing else. The idea of a royal vampire ever being powerless, or unable to make any impact on the world, seemed inconceivable to her kind.

"Moka-san," Yukari asked in concern.

The vampire was broken out of her train of thought, and looked to her classmate. She looked to the others, and saw they had watched her closely. She growled to herself, and folded her arms under her chest. She loathed being seen in a moment of weakness, for it went against everything her father taught her. The white-haired woman expected at least three acerbic remarks for her mental lapse, especially from Kurumu. But as she looked to the other girls, she heard not a reproachful word, nor a demeaning glance. Moka sighed in relief, unfolded her arms and furrowed her white brows together. "I won't let it end like this," she spoke sternly. "I won't give Colton the satisfaction of knowing he's beaten me!" Her burning, intense stare returned to her pale face. "It's time for him to pay for his sins," she spoke in a resolute voice, as she looked to the others. "Let's go," she spoke curtly, and then ran in the direction of the school.

"Gladly," Kurumu replied with a proud smile, and followed her close friend.

"About time," Mizore added, as she began to follow the others.

"Wait for me, desu!" Yukari called out as she broke into a sprint.

"We'll be back, Tsukune," Ruby spoke into the air, "bet on it. Hold on until we return." She then ran after the others.

* * *

Once the flash died down, Tsukune found himself in his old neighborhood, as the nighttime sky of the human world hung overhead. However, one drastic difference he noted was every building in his sight was in flames. The road was damaged, and littered sporadically with the charred husks of his neighbors, as well as cars. Telephone poles had been knocked over and fell into the street, and downed power lines crackled feebly, like the breath of a dying person. He gasped in horror, as he saw his own house engulfed in a huge inferno. "No!" he screamed in disbelief. "This can't be!" He immediately headed towards the house, and saw a trio of burned bodies on the ground nearby. He almost panicked as he was just barely able to recognize them. "Okaasan! Outosan! Kyou-chan!"

"This is their fate," a cold malicious voice spoke from behind him, "and soon you will join them, Tsukune Aono."

The brown-haired youth spun around, and saw the former leader of the PSC ten feet from him. "Kuyou!" he shouted, as he felt his rage had began to boil. "What is this?!"

"This is the future of your world," the youkai replied with a maniacal grin, "the fate of all who stand against me. All must be purified to make way for my new order, without compromise!" he declared, and as he dramatically spread his arms out wide, the entirety of his eyes glowed a malevolent shade of red. "**Everything must burn!**" he announced in a dual voice.

Tsukune tensed his whole body, as he felt the malice of Dracula within his old enemy. "No!" he shot back defiantly. "I won't let you do that!"

At that moment, he sensed another presence close by. He glanced to his left, and watched in disbelief as a dark-haired woman arose from the scorched ground, her hard green eyes focused on the sinister man before them.

"Nor will I," the newcomer spoke boldly.

The brown-haired youth quickly looked down, and saw the undercover agent had emerged from his shadow. He was shocked, yet also relived that he wasn't alone, despite the menacing evil around him. "Michiru-san," he exclaimed in disbelief.

"This battle is not yours alone, Aono-san," the former PSC agent spoke, though she kept her gaze ahead. "Kuyou has committed treason against the school, and his peers. More than that, he's jeopardized the future of both our races with his selfish ambitions, and I will not defend him any longer." She quickly got into a defensive position. "Your tyranny ends here, Kuyou."

The incognito kitsune chuckled in response. "So you've decided to join us, eh Michiru," he remarked dryly. "Splendid, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Everything is now in place," he continued as he raised his left hand out by his side. "Shall we begin, Keito?" He thrust his arm down, and a familiar purple-haired woman in a black PSC uniform stood beside him.

Michiru crinkled her nose at what she'd sut witnessed. "You had to bring _her_ along," she noted with a sour expression.

Tsukune's brown eyes went wide as he saw what just occurred. "When did Kuyou learn magic tricks," he asked in disbelief.

"This isn't Kuyou anymore," the dark-haired woman replied. "He's been enslaved by his own dark desires, and bent to Dracula's will."

"Silence!" the incognito jorougumo snapped. "I'm tired of you dishonoring Kuyou-sama, Michiru! I'm going to tear you limb from limb and then devour you!"

"Oh dear," the undercover agent spoke in mock concern, "I knew I should've brought that can of pesticide."

"Who are you calling a pest?!" Keito snapped irritably. "Oh, that it!" she continued, and opened the front of her coat, which revealed her midriff as well as her six spiderlike legs. "You are _**SO**_ dead, Michiru! You'll pay for stealing my precious Kuyou-sama away from me!"

"Send me the bill," the dark-haired woman replied flatly.

Tsukune smiled in chagrin at the exchange. "_Gee, it doesn't take much to set her off,_" he noted mentally.

Kuyou merely chuckled as he regarded his subordinate. "Then by all means, indulge yourself. But Aono, is mine."

Keito grinned maliciously as she eyed her opponent. "Yes, Kuyou-sama." She immediately lunged at her former associate and tackled her to the ground.

"Michiru-san!" Tsukune called out. But before he could've run to her side, the brooding form of the incognito kitsune obstructed his path.

"Not so fast, Aono," the blonde man spoke ominously, "just try to get past me."

The brown-haired youth growled to himself, and then rushed his enemy. He unleashed a series of punches to the taller man's face and stomach, but his blows seemed completely ineffective against the imposing being before. After a few seconds, the human student found his next blow caught in the palm of his opponent's hand. He winced as he felt Kuyou's crushing grip on his fist. He reared back and unloaded another blow with his free hand, but that had been caught as well. He groaned in pain, and tried to force his opponent back, but the superhuman enemy didn't even budge.

"Really," Kuyou remarked in bemusement, "is _this_ the best you can muster? A pity no one from the school is here, then they'd see how much of a **fraud** you are! A lowly creature like you can **never** defeat me!" he declared, as he pushed back on Tsukune's fists. He could've easily tossed him aside at that juncture, but he wanted to savor the moment, and make his enemy realize just how powerless he was before him.

The human student cried out at the immense strength of his enemy, which slowly began to overpower him. Even though he pushed back with all his strength, it wasn't enough to counter the force exerted by his adversary. "You can't win," he spoke through his pain.

"Oh," the intrigued monster asked.

"I have Moka-san's blood, I'll save this school, I'll save the **world** from you!" he declared, as his eyes flashed red.

The incognito kitsune responded by driving his knee into Tsukune's midsection, which caused him to double over in throbbing pain. He then unloaded with a massive backhanded blow which sent the human student sprawling across the burned yard and into the ruined street.

"Yes!" Keito proclaimed from her vantage point. "Kill him, Kuyou-sama! Show that criminal no mercy!"

Suddenly, she received a hard sweeping kick to the back of her knees, which knocked her onto the scorched ground. She quickly looked up, and saw Michiru before her, a visible bruise on her right cheek. "Coward!" the purple-haired woman shouted indignantly. "How dare you attack me from behind!"

"It's your own fault, Keito," the dark-haired woman shot back, "your overconfidence will be your undoing."

The incognito jorougumo growled and scampered back on her eight legs. She then spat out a length of webbing that caught her enemy on the ankle. She sneered haughtily, pulled back on the web with her monstrous strength and the dark-haired woman fell to the ground. The sinister PSC agent chuckled viciously as she pulled her opponent towards her. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," she spoke with vile eagerness. "After all the time I had to tolerate you working directly for my Kuyou-sama, finally, I can erase you from this world and take my rightful place by his side, as he rains down his fiery judgment on **all** lesser beings!" Once she had Michiru close enough, the jorougumo's face twisted into its true hideous visage. "Starting with you!" She leaped towards her opponent, as he savored the thought of devouring her slowly. She pounced hard upon her, and grabbed hold of her wrists. As she laughed wickedly, she noticed the ground wavering beneath her opponent, but it was only temporary. "Trying to escape," she asked mockingly, as she noted the frustrated look on her enemy's face. "Forget it, your fate is in my hands now." She tried to pin her six spider legs into the ground, which would've prevented Michiru from moving underneath her, but found it oddly difficult for some reason. As she looked away in order to discern the problem, she felt the release of a familiar dark aura. She looked back, and saw her opponent changed into her true form. The beastly Michiru bit Keito hard on the shoulder, which caused her to cry out in pain, and forced her to release her suddenly uneven grip. Her body was then hurled off by the Shadow Hound's large paws, and she landed hard in the street.

The shadow creature quickly regained its footing. "_Blast, looks like my shadow powers don't work in this illusion,_" she thought to herself, "_I'll have to deal with the bug the old-fashioned way._" Her introspection was interrupted by the sound of body being slammed onto the ground. She turned in the same direction, and saw her former commander as he stood over the injured body of his opponent. "Tsukune-san," she growled.

The brown-haired youth gasped for air as Kuyou's foot pressed tightly against his throat. He tried his hardest to push the oppressive appendage off, but his efforts seemed futile.

"You disappoint me, Tsukune Aono," the blonde man spoke with a nefarious grin. "Do you realize now how useless bravado is without the power to support it?" He sniffed disdainfully at the human student under his foot. "That is the difference between us, boy. Unlike you, I have the power to enforce my beliefs, and to make my dreams a reality! Only the strong deserve to have their way, your weakness is an affront to the natural order of the world. Disappear and become the first sacrifice to my new regime!"

"_**KUUYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!**_" a growling, feral voice bellowed from close by.

The blonde man turned his head, and saw a large black hound charging headlong towards him.

"Michiru-san," Tsukune managed.

The incognito kitsune lunged with his left arm, and a huge gout of flame shot forth and nailed the oncoming beast. The huge hound screamed in pain as its body was being engulfed in flame. It quickly got to the ground and rolled around repeatedly in order to douse the fires. The sinister man chuckled, midly impressed that his former underling had the presence of mind for such an action.

"_**MICHIRU-SAN!!**_" the brown-haired youth screamed from the ground.

Before the hound could've recovered, Keito immediately pounced and knocked her to the ground. She then bound her paws and her snout with her webbing. "Stupid mutt, you are not worthy to serve Kuyou-sama. I should just end your miserable life right now! Or maybe," she continued with an evil glint in her eyes, "I'll inject some of my venom into you. Then you'll have no choice but to obey me!"

The human student seethed in anger, as he realized what the jorougumo had planned. It reminded him of what Mako Yakumaru did to Moka, and it infuriated him to no end.

"You shall redeem yourself," the purple-haired monster spoke wickedly, "by spilling the blood of Tsukune Aono!" She laughed in maniacal delight, unable to contain her glee.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_" the brown-haired youth screamed, as his rage began to consume his being. From his anger a dark force awakened within him. Unable to control his anger, he allowed it to manifest, as his eyes turned into slitted crimson irises, and his sclera turned black. His thin musculature became stronger and more defined. The damaged choker around his neck began to crack and splinter. After that, a colossal eruption of unholy energy burst forth, which hurled Kuyou off his body. It also sent Keito and Michiru flying down the street, their bodies tossed like rag dolls. Both went tumbling across the asphalt before they eventually came to a stop.

The jorougumo was the first to stir. No sooner than she did that she felt a malefic aura nearby, which made her gasp in fear. She looked up, and saw a somewhat familiar form standing over her, yet he seemed quite unfamiliar as well. Though the body somewhat resembled that of Tsukune Aono, the cold malicious expression, as well as the supremely demonic aura about him, were nothing like the sophomore who'd caused the PSC so much trouble in the previous year. She also noticed the strange choker he previously wore was gone.

"You," Keito spoke in a trembling, hissing voice as she warily got to her feet, "you dare continue to oppose us?" She backed away involuntarily, as she detested the overwhelming fear within her, which dwarfed what she felt when she fought against Moka. "Insipid creature, _**DIE!!**_" She expectorated a length of web, which struck Tsukune full in his muscular chest. She pulled on the web, but found her enemy didn't even budge. She had no better results after several more attempts, which filled her with frustration and dread.

"You are nothing before me," the foreboding man spoke coldly, and watched as his enemy trembled at his words. He concentrated his aura into his right fist, and took hold of the web stuck to his chest. He yanked back with his free hand, and the jorougumo was immediately pulled off her feet and flew helplessly towards him. He reared back, and unleashed a powerful blow that sent her flying down the street. He watched as she disappeared into the distance.

A flabbergasted Michiru looked on, shocked that her opponent had been felled so easily. She wondered how far Kuyou's illusion stretched, and what would've happened to her former associate had she passed beyond its boundaries. As she contemplated the matter, her keen ears heard footsteps that approached from behind. She looked beside her, and saw the transformed Tsukune Aono, surrounded by a seething black aura. It was similar to what happened in the tower, but his aura was immensely more powerful, which terrified the large hound.

"Wait, Michiru," the unfamiliar man spoke up as he raised his hand in a placating manner. He knelt by by the monster's side, and allowed his aura to surround them both. He gently wrapped his arms around the monster's huge torso, and focused his youki. "Darkness, heed me," he spoke commandingly, as his power flowed from him and mended the burns and other bruises the hound had suffered during the fight. Even though he felt the beast quivering in his grasp, he lightly stroked the beast's body in a soothing manner.

The shadow creature looked fearfully at the man. "Aono-san," she began timidly, "what are you?"

The hybrid youth sighed in response. "I don't know," he replied with a twinge of sadness in his voice. "All I know is, I must protect Moka-san. That's what I've always wanted."

"But what would the point of destroying Dracula if you become him in the process?"

Tsukune bowed his head as he stood up. "I won't become him," he insisted as he closed his eyes. "Whatever happens to me, I'll find my way back to Moka-san. I owe her too much to lose now."

"No! Stop, you're playing right into his hands! This is exactly what he wants!"

The transformed student gazed at the bestial form of Michiru, who trembled at the foreboding look in his inhuman eyes. "Then so be it," he spoke in a voice of dark finality. "He shall get what he wants, and everything that comes with it."

"No!" the monster spoke desperately.

"I bid you sleep," Tsukune spoke as he aimed his right hand at the shadow creature. A black cloud surrounded the beast, who groaned as she struggled against the hybrid youth's dark will. After a few seconds, her struggles became weaker, and she eventually succumbed and collapsed unconscious on the ground.

A sinister chuckle came from behind the hybrid youth. He glanced over his shoulder in annoyance, and saw the familiar form of Kuyou behind him.

"So," the blonde man spoke with an impressed expression, "is the manifestation of your true power? Hmph, about time, there's no fun in crushing the weak. At least now I completely demonstrate my dominance, by destroying you **and** Dracula! Nothing shall interfere with my grand designs!"

"Your insane plans end here, along with your life," the dark teenager retorted. "You'll never impose your will on another living being, especially not Moka-san! In her name I will _**DESTROY YOU!!**_"

"Then come, boy. Let our true battle begin." He laughed wickedly, as his entire body was engulfed in flames, which burned away his uniform and exposed his transforming body. His ears rose up to above his temples, and his face assumed a more canine appearance. His hands and feet turned into large paws that rested on the ground, as his body became four-legged rather than two. Four blazing tails emerged from his posterior, cracking with demonic energy. Strange tattoos covered his monstrous kitsune body, which was covered by golden flames.

The transformed student reared his fist back and charged towards his enemy. Emitting a savage battlecry, he unleashed a powerful blow towards his enemy. But before it reached its target, the kitsune laughed, turned into pure flame and disappeared. Tsukune sensed for his enemy, and soon felt his aura behind his left shoulder. As soon as he turned, Kuyou had already leaped towards him. The fiery beast lunged forth and dug his flaming fangs into his enemy's shoulder, as he scratched at him with his claws. The hybrid youth growled angrily as he was being assaulted by his currently larger opponent. With his free hand, he landed several blows into his adversary's torso, who eventually stopped clawing at him. He kneed the kitsune hard in the midsection, which finally released Kuyou's grip on him. However, Tsukune's body was still burned by the flaming aura of his opponent. Undaunted, he placed his hands under his opponent, and used his aura-enhanced strength to hurl his larger for into the air. The beast did a backflip, righted himself and then launched a huge fireball at his opponent. The hybrid youth aimed at right hand at the incoming attack, and launched a beam of black energy. The dark ray collided with the fireball and a huge explosion erupted which filled the air above them.

Once the cloud of destruction dissipated, he felt a familiar youki being concentrated nearby. He looked ahead and saw Kuyou thirty feet away, reared back on his hind legs and his aura flaming with even greater intensity. "_**FLASH FIRE!!**_" the kitsune streaked towards his enemy with unexpected speed, propelled by his spinning tails, as a trail of flame rose up behind him. The fire youkai barreled headlong into Tsukune, who was bowled over as if struck by a missile rather than a monster. As the pair went flying, the hybrid youth grabbed his enemy and dug his heels into the ground in order to halt his trajectory, as skid marks were carved into the asphalt underneath them, which kicked up small pieces of debris in the process. Tsukune eventually came to a halt, and shoved the kitsune back with his vampiric strength, as he felt severe burns on the front of his torso.

Kuyou chuckled as he regarded his enemy. "You surprise me, Aono," the foxlike monster mused, "I didn't expect such a struggle from you. At least I won't be bored while I kill you."

"You only wish that were possible," the transformed student retorted with a dark scowl, "but a lowly creature like you has **no chance** against me! Your pitiful attempts to stop me are useless!"

The kitsune actually laughed in response. "Oh my, where is this confidence coming from? Is it because you have Moka Akashiya's blood, or should we thank Count Dracula for this miracle? No matter, either way your fate is sealed, as are those of your precious friends. Nothing can save you now."

"I don't need to be saved!" the hybrid youth shot back defiantly. "I'll crush you and anyone else who dares threatens us! Your end draws near, Kuyou," he finished with a foreboding glare, as his eyes glowed ominously.

The fire youkai chuckled to itself. "Perhaps we're not so different after all. Come then, Aono, let us continue this contest."

"This is no contest," Tsukune shot back, "this is your doom!"

The incensed man charged headlong towards his foe, who also rushed forth in response. Tsukune concentrated his power into his right fist as he neared his adversary. He reared back and fired off a huge beam of darkness, just as Kuyou's body completely turned into flame and dissipated. As he searched for his enemy, he felt a murderous intent somewhere above him. He looked to the ruined house on his right, and saw the kitsune perched upon the roof. No sooner than he did that the beast lobbed a flurry of fireballs from his tails, which repeatedly pelted Tsukune and seared at his already burned skin. The monstrous teenager growled in pain and aggravation from the attack. "Enough of this!" he snapped, as he gathered his demonic energy in both hands.

Up on the roof, the fire youkai ceased his attack as he sensed the tremendous energy buildup from the street below.

"_**DESTRUCTION RAY!!**_" Tsukune unleashed a colossal beam of negative energy towards Kuyou, who leaped away just before the evil beam decimated the roof of the ruined house, as pieces of it went flying in all directions.

The hybrid youth looked to where his enemy had fled, as the house he'd attacked collapsed in on itself. Using his aura he flew up to the next rooftop where the kitsune currently stood. Once he reached him, the beast leaped to the next rooftop.

"Coward!" the angry student shouted as he flew after his enemy.

Kuyou leaped from one house to the next, even across the ruined street on a couple of occasions. He was truly enjoying the battle against his old nemesis, and he felt the time was approaching when he'd unleash his full power and claim victory. As he pondered the issue, he realized that Tsukune's aura was no longer behind him. He turned around, and found no trace of the hybrid youth. And then he felt a colossal murderous intent behind him. He was quite surprised, but then regained his composure and chuckled to himself. "I see you've caught up to me, Tsukune Aono."

"Enough of these games, Kuyou," the student's voice spoke menacingly from behind. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

"We'll see about that." The huge beast leaped to the house across the street, turned and faced his enemy. Once he did, his four tails began to rapidly spin around. Tsukune's eyes widened at the sudden increase in his enemy's youki. "Try to shrug this off, Aono!" the beast called out challengingly. "_**FLAME WHEEL!!**_" A spinning ring of fire streaked towards the hybrid youth, who glided to the side as the flame attack passed by.

"Was that it," the transformed teenager asked contemptuously, "**that** was your strongest attack? Pathetic, such a pitiful simulation of power, it's almost comical that you actually believe you can defeat me"

Suddenly, he felt a malicious aura rapidly approaching him. He turned around, and saw the same attack he'd avoided earlier headed back towards him. "What is this?!"

"I've learned a few new tricks since we last met," the kitsune explained, "still think my attacks are so pitiful?"

The incensed youth quickly dodged as the blazing ring narrowly missed him again. He looked behind him, and saw the attack had actually turned in midair and was heading back towards him once more. He landed on the ground, as the rolling flame passed overhead. But once again, it turned like a frisbee and blazed straight for Tsukune, who took to the air again, and watched in horror as the blazing disc passed right under his feet.

"_Blast,_" the teenager thought to himself, "_that infernal thing will keep following me until it strikes me!_" He detested the thought of being chased by a whirling ring of flame, but as he looked to the ruined houses, an idea came to him. He dodged the attack three more times, as he led it back to the house where Kuyou stood upon. He landed on the ground in front of the house, and waited for the flaming disc. Once it got close enough, he flew straight up, and the rolling flame smashed into the damaged house, which quickly became unstable.

"What in the!" the kitsune exclaimed in shock as he found his footing was no longer sound.

"There's no escape this time!" Tsukune shouted from above as he concentrated his dark energy. "_**DESTRUCTION RAY!!**_" He fired his enormous black beam towards Kuyou, who was hit directly and smashed through the roof, through the two floors of the house and eventually to the ground. Once he hit bottom, a huge explosion of dark energy erupted, which decimated the house as well as two more beside it, as boards and other debris went flying everywhere.

The hybrid youth looked down at the wreckage on the ground. He sensed no energy within, which told him the mad youkai had perished. He floated back to the ground, and landed gently. As he turned to walk away, the ruined house behind him began to shake, as an incredible amount of heat began to emanate from the same direction. He turned around, and saw a pillar of white flame erupting from the ground, that incinerated whatever wreckage remained in the area. Within the pillar he heard megalomaniacal laughter, that echoed in all directions. "_**YOU!!**_" Tsukune screamed in anger and disbelief.

"Oh my," a familiar voice spoke from within the flaming column, "this has proven to be utterly exhilarating."

At that point, the hybrid youth finally made out a figure within the flame. It stood on two legs, but they resembled those of a four-legged beast. Despite that, the being had a humanoid torso, with black tattoos over its muscular chest, though it also had four blazing tails. Its foxlike ears protruded from its length of blonde hair, as it wore an exuberant expression on its face. Its entire form was bathed in an aura of white flame.

"A pity we can't keep this up forever," the fire youkai spoke, a twinge of regret in its voice. "In the end, only one of us can go forward and realize their dreams. And that, Tsukune Aono," the sinister being spoke with a wicked yet detached grin, "shall be me."

"Never!" the transformed student shot back defiantly. "You don't deserve to rule this world, Kuyou! _**I DO!!**_"

The hybrid beast laughed in amusement. "My my, how ambitious you've become in such a short time. Had we met sooner, perhaps we might've become allies. Alas, there can be only one supreme ruler of this world. Never did I imagine you could challenge me for that position, Fate can have such a wry sense of humor, can't it?" As he chuckled to himself, he stood ready, as his eyes blazed red. "**Now, shall we go for the finale?**"

Tsukune screamed in demonic rage, livid at the presence of Dracula within his enemy. He unleashed a series of rapid short blasts of dark energy towards Kuyou, who merely stood in place and smiled as the dark cluster attack assailed him, which created a miniature explosion around him. Even with that, Tsukune screamed like a madman and continued to bombard the area with his energy blasts, as more explosions erupted as a result. He then concentrated his energy in both hands, as a sizable sphere of unholy energy appeared, crackling with demonic power. "_**DIE!!**_" he shouted, and threw the orb into the fray. Once it made contact, a huge eruption of dark energy ensued, which destroyed everything within a twenty foot radius. The hybrid youth breathed heavily in exertion and anger, as he clenched his fists by his sides. The very notion that his enemy had survived his previous assault infuriated him like nothing else, and wanted to make certain he had perished. As he looked into the raging cloud of destruction, the sound of a sinister chuckle reached his ears, which enraged him further.

"And you're calling my attacks pitiful," the echoing voice of Kuyou asked. A split second later, large blast of white flame shot from the ground behind Tsukune. From the flame emerged the familiar form of the kitsune, who aimed a sizable orb of white flame at his opponent. "You shouldn't judge," he spoke in an amused rebuke, as he launched his fireball at the formerly human student, who took the attack full in the back. He screamed in agony as the blazing sphere burned into his already injured back, and released a large explosion of searing flame which sent the hybrid youth flying forward into the ground.

Tsukue lied facedown on the ground, writhing in pain from the severe burns he'd already received from his enemy. As he pushed himself up to his knees, he received a swift kick in the gut that sent him sprawling across the ground. As he tried to recover from the beating he'd suffered, he saw Kuyou had closed in, and knelt down over him. The sadistic kitsune proceeded to unleash a series of blows to the face, which knocked his head from side to side. Tired of the relentless punishment, Tsukune's left hand went up and caught an oncoming blow. He noticed the intense grimace on Kuyou's face as he tightly held his fist. The kitsune reared back with his free hand and aimed another hooking punch at the hybrid youth's face, but it was caught as well. A menacing black aura surrounded Tsukune, which he used to increase his strength. The blonde youkai growled in exertion and frustration, as his fists were being forced back despite his advantage in leverage. The brown-haired youth sat up, as he continued to force back his opponent, who rose to a standing position, and desperately tried to keep his enemy at bay. Undaunted, the transformed student got his feet firmly on the ground, and began to rise himself to a standing position, all the while pushing back against his opponent, who was becoming increasingly unnerved by the situation. He squeezed on Kuyou's fists, and the youkai growled in pain as the sound of cracking bones was heard. The kitsune suddenly unleashed a powerful headbutt to Tsukune's face, which caught the hybrid youth off-guard. He headbutted him two more times, until his opponent returned the favor, which sent the former PSC commander to the ground.

The hybrid youth walked in a slow, menacing gait towards his enemy, who groaned as he rolled onto his side. Just when he regained his footing, Tsukune unloaded with a powerful blow to the stomach, which doubled over the ruthless youkai and knocked him a foot into the air. He unleashed four more punches to the stomach, each with similar results. He then smashed his fist into Kuyou's face, which spun him around until he faced away from him. He then grabbed him by his shoulder, spun him back towards him, and kneed him viciously in the gut. The sound of breaking ribs was heard, and blood shot from the kitsune's mouth, which made the transformed student grin in response. He then grabbed the youkai's neck, and lifted him into the air like he was nothing. He chuckled as he felt his opponent suffering in his clutches.

"You pitiful worm," the hybrid youth spoke coldly, "what made you believe you have the right to survive, let alone rule this wretched world? Pathetic, a lowly cur like you is **nothing** before me!" he declared, and tightened his grip on Kuyou's neck for emphasis, which made the kitsune cry out in pain, as he desperately clutched to his enemy's wrist, and more blood ran from his mouth. The transformed student laughed wickedly, exultant in the power he wielded over his opponent. His euphoria was promptly cut short when the kitsune aimed his right hand, and unleashed a blazing sphere of white flame right in his face at point blank range. The explosion that followed made him reel in pain and forced him to release the blonde youkai.

Kuyou fell to one knee, as he held his throat and his ribs. He was glad his desperate attack had worked, for he dreaded what would've happened had he not acted. He looked ahead, and saw Tsukune staggering in pain, as his hands covered his face. Gathering his strength, the kitsune's arua flared up violently, as he headed for his opponent. He threw a crushing blow to the stomach, which made the hybrid youth double over in pain. He unloaded with six more blows, as each burned into his stomach, and he eventually uncovered his face, which was badly burned from the earlier attack. Kuyou saw the opening, and nailed him under the chin with a powerful uppercut. He assaulted his face, chest, and stomach with relentless punches that felt like jackhammers, as the hybrid youth seemed unable to defend himself. The kitsune reared back one last time, and nailed Tsukune right in his burned face with a crushing right cross, which knocked him onto the ground. The blonde youkai immediately leaped into the air, and sent down a hail of white-hot fireballs from his tails, which peppered the hybrid youth's prone body and made him scream in agony.

Kuyou landed on the ground, still favoring his ribs. Even though he saw his enemy was dire straits, he wasn't much better off. In fact, had he not turned the tide of battle when he did, he feared he might've been killed in his enemy's merciless grasp. He looked to his stricken foe with newfound respect, something he held for few scant individuals. "You have become strong, Tsukune," he admitted through his pain, "more so than I'd anticipated. But this battle will not be yours, I shall demonstrate that power alone is the measure of all things." He concentrated all of his remaining youki, and his aura blazed even more fiercely. "And your defeat shall signal the advent of my new regime," he went on, as his tails began to spin around rapidly. "Fare thee well, Tsukune Aono! Vanish from the mortal coil, with this! _**FLAME WHEEL!!**_" He unleashed his spinning disc of white-hot flame, which careened directly for the prone student. The rolling glame truck its target, and a huge eruption of white flame ensued, which spread out into the street, and incinerated some of the loose debris scattered about the area.

Kuyou stood and watched the white inferno before him. His breathing was labored, as the pain of his broken ribs shot through his body. Despite that, he smiled in satisfaction, as he was assured he'd finally triumphed over his immensely powerful foe. "At last," he spoke to himself, "I've won."

As the flames continued to burn, a familiar aura appeared before him. The kitsune gasped in fear as he saw a dark figure within the conflagaration, along with a pair of burning red eyes. "Foolish creature," a foreboding voice spoke from within the flames, "you think you can rule over anything with such minute powers as these?"

Suddenly, the ivory inferno was dispelled, and the badly burned form of Tsukune Aono stood before Kuyou, who couldn't help but tremble in his presence. Despite the hybrid youth's injuries, his imperious demeanor made him seem unconquerable.

"Your arrogance has annoyed me once too often," the transformed student spoke scornfully. "Now I shall demonstrate **true** power!" he boasted, as he bent over slightly and wrapped his arms around himself. "_**MAJESTY OF DARKNESS!!**_" He reared back and spread his arms out wide, as a bloodthirsty growl escaped him. After a few moments, there was no other reaction. "What," the hybrid youth asked with a confused look.

The kitsune exploited the opening and launched himself towards his foe, as a blazing aura surrounded him. He drove his shoulder hard into Tsukune's stomach and drilled him into the ground. He quickly got atop him, a triumphant look on his face. "You fool!" he declared as he punched him across the face. "You're still a novice, you haven't mastered your power!" He then nailed Tsukune three more times across the face. "Your lapse has sealed your fate, Aono!"

Suddenly, the hybrid youth's left hand shot up and grasped Kuyou's throat, who gagged and stopped his attack. "Who are you calling a novice," the transformed student asked in a brooding voice. "I have existed for eons," he went on, as he sat up while he held his opponent's neck. "I have watched kingdoms rise and fall, but I still stand, the only constant in the entire Universe." He rose to his feet, and held the kitsune high above the ground by his throat. "A puny worm like you can never understand true power," he spoke ominously, as he channeled his aura into his right fist. "Learn its true meaning as you fade fom this world!" With a vicious roar, he reared back and delivered a colossal blow to Kuyou's exposed stomach, which sent him flying sixty feet down the ruined street.

Tsukune's body rose ten feet into the air, as he floated towards his enemy, who laid prone on the ground. "Such a deluded fool," he remarked with a deep scowl, "to think he actually believed he could surpass me." He fired two beams from his hands, which struck the fallen kitsune right in the chest. "But the time has come to put an end to this farce." Moving his hands, he created a large infinity symbol around Kuyou's body. "Begone, pretender!" he proclaimed, as he raised his hands up near his head. "_**INFINITE DESTRUCTION!!**_" He thrust his hands down, and a titanic explosion of dark energy erupted around the prone youkai, as the buildings around him began to disintegrate.

* * *

The blonde youkai groaned in pain as he regained consciousness. He awoke to a splitting migraine, as his hand covered his tattooed forehead. "What happened," he asked, still somewhat in a daze, "where am I?" He examined himself, and saw he was in his ultimate form, though his power was all but exhausted, and his body was severely wounded, especially his ribs. Pain that he never imagined possible shot through his ravaged form. He absently scratched with his free hand, and felt barren earth under his touch. He looked up from his vantage point, and saw a familiar nighttime sky above him. "When did I get outside?"

"It's all over, Kuyou," a dark, menacing voice spoke from nearby.

The kitsune gasped in horror, and looked about the area. His golden eyes soon caught sight of a tall man, unclothed from the waist up, which revealed a slightly tanned and substantially muscled physique. He wore the standard brown trousers of the academy. The man had somewhat unruly brown hair, and a look of sheer contempt on his face. The fallen commander quivered as he saw the man peering down his nose at him, with red slitted irises framed by sclera of blackest hate. Though the stranger looked somewhat familiar, especially from his current position, the supremely evil aura about him was anything but. "Aono," the defeated monster asked warily.

"Did you really think you had a chance," the sinister being asked with a disgusted annoyance, as crackles of dark energy shot around his body. "You were nothing more than fuel for my becoming."

Kuyou blinked in disbelief. "Fuel for your-" He stopped in mid-sentence, as he came to the horrifying realization that he'd been duped the other day, and in a manner worse than anything he could've imagined. He backed away on the ground, a look of unbridled terror on his hybrid face.

"Ah, I see you've learned how to fear again," the man remarked with a voracious grin. "Splendid, your terror is such an exquisite scent, I find it so exhilarating!" He laughed wickedly, lost in unholy delight.

The fallen kitsune covered his face with his arm as he quivered in fear. "_This can't be Aono,_" he thought fearfully, "_he's, a demon! No, his strength, it's like a score of demons! What, is he?!_"

"Aono-san!" a woman's voice cried out.

Kuyou looked off to his left, and saw a familiar woman in a PSC uniform headed towards the scene. "Michiru," he asked, fear and confusion in his usually powerful voice.

"Aono-san, stop!" the undercover agent spoke aloud. "The curse has taken you over again! Didn't you promise not to let this happen?"

The demonic man laughed defiantly at her pleas. "Foolish woman, that pretender has no power over me, nor do you or this mewling pup." He aimed his right hand at Kuyou's body, which levitated into the air, as the defeated youkai flailed about helplessly, groaning in fear and disbelief. He was brought into a vertical position and floated over towards the former Tsukune Aono. "And now," the sinister being continued, as he reared back with his left hand, which glowed with a vile black aura, "your power is mine!"

The stricken PSC commander watched as his enemy plunged his glowing hand straight into his chest, though it seemed to phase into his body without actually wounding him. However, that proved to be of small consolation, as Kuyou's body was wracked with unbearable agony. He writhed in pain, as he felt his youki being siphoned away by his enemy, who laughed in vile ecstasy as an ebony and crimson aura encompassed him.

"_**KUYOU-SAMA!!**_" Michiru screamed in horror, as the form of her fallen leader began to wither before her jade eyes. It frightened her further, as she sensed the kitsune's life was being drained from him. Without another thought, she resumed her monster form, charged towards Tsukune's back, leaped up and sunk her sharp fangs into his shoulder, as her claws dug into his sides, and her hindclaws into the back of his legs. The possessed youth growled in pain and aggravation, annoyed that the energy transfer was disrupted. After a second of struggling, his hand phased out of his enemy's chest, who groaned and then fell to his hands and knees.

Kuyou groaned weakly as he felt his weakened limbs struggling to support him. He mustered the strength to look ahead, and saw his undercover agent, in her full monster form, grappling with the man formerly known as Tsukune Aono. All but unable to move, he watched as the madman reached behind him, grabbed the Shadow Hound around the neck, and hurled her off his back. "Michiru!" he called out weakly, as his subordinate landed a few feet away, bounced off the ground and landed yet again.

"Insipid worm," the demonic being spoke with a contemptuous scowl, "how dare you interfere." He stretched out his right arm, which despite its injured shoulder, the sinister man seemed unaffected by whatever pain coursed through his body. A sphere of glossy black energy formed in his outstretched hand, which pulsated with a malicious aura.

Kuyou looked over his shoulder, and realized his fallen subordinate, who'd reverted back to her human form, was the intended victim. "**Michiru!**" he cried out as he finally mustered the strength to move.

"Die," the former Tsukune spoke in a cold, judgmental voice, as he fired his attack. The sphere streaked towards the fallen woman, but before it reached her, the barely living kitsune leaped into its trajectory. A massive explosion of dark energy ensued, and the wounded youkai's body was sent sailing over Michiru, and landed twenty feet past her.

"Hmph, meaningless," the brooding man remarked sourly, and then looked to his hands. "Still, his power is admirable," he mused, as his appendages became bathed in crackling fire, "it will be very useful." The flames around his left hand died out, while those around his right grew white hot. "But you," he spoke menacingly as he turned to another body on the ground nearby, "are of **no** use to me!"

The dark-haired woman looked at where he aimed, and saw an unconscious purple-haired woman woman in black, directly in the line of fire. "No!" she cried out. "Keito!"

The sinister being launched a large fireball at the fallen PSC agent, who was promptly engulfed in flames. She came awake, and screamed in sheer agony as her body was slowly being consumed by the searing flames around her.

"_**KEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_" Kuyou screamed, horrified that his subordinate had met such a merciless end.

"_**BURN,**_ little spider!" the former Tsukune shouted, and then laughed in demonic ecstasy as his enemy writhed in pain, and finally collapsed on the ground, as her body was reduced to ashes by the white-hot flames that assailed her.

Michiru painfully got to her feet, and confronted the insane student before her. "Aono-san, stop!" she called out. "That power is poisoniong your mind! What will Akashiya-san think if she sees you like this?"

The inhuman student slowly turned towards the dark-haired woman, who shivered by the ominous look in his glowing crimson eyes, framed by a sea of blackest hate. "You forget yourself, worm," he spoke with a disgusted sneer, "I did not give you permission to question me."

Michiru gulped in terror, as she saw virtually nothing left of the brown-haired youth who she fought alongside to protect the school from Dracula's machinations, only to have him ensnared by them.

"Away with you!" the sinister man spoke dismissively, as he flung his arm to the side. The undercover agent's body was thrown by telekinetically, and landed near the fallen form of her commander.

"Michiru," the kitsune spoke weakly as he crawled towards her, "what, what is he?"

The dark-haired woman turned towards her superior, and lightly stroked his emaciated face. "Kuyou-kun," she spoke with a wan yet affectionate smile, "you're... yourself again." Without another word, she reached out and embraced the fallen warrior. "I thought, you were lost, forever."

The blonde youkai groaned feebly, taken aback by her actions. "Michiru, what have I done? What has... happened to Aono? He's like... the Devil."

The undercover agent sighed mournfully. "Or someone similar," she admitted.

The kitsune gasped weakly, which brought on a coughing fit.

"Kuyou-kun!" the incognito shadow creature spoke in concern.

"It can't be," the barely conscious monster muttered in disbelief. "Is he... Dracula?"

Michiru held him tighter, as she dared not answer the question.

"Such insignificant sentiments," the sinister man spoke as he approached them, "they have no meaning before true power." He looked down at the fallen couple, and bared his fangs in sheer revulsion. "Since you two are dedicated to your worthless cause," he spoke venomously, as he levitated twenty feet in the air, "you can both die together!"

The couple watched as the former Tsukune raised his arms into the air. They cringed, as they felt a titanic amount of evil energy drawn towards the hovering man. The energy coalesced into a sphere of burning dark energy above him, which grew to three times his size. The amount of power held within the massive orb was incomprehensible to the fallen officers. It far surpassed the might of mere mortals, and even dwarfed the seemingly incomparable aura of Moka Akashiya, long presumed as the strongest student on campus.

"Michiru, run!" the kitsune spoke urgently.

"No! I'll die with you, Kuyou-sama! To die in the line of duty, and with someone so precious, is a great honor."

The blonde woman groaned weakly, pained by her confession. "You deserve... someone better... than me." He pulled her clsoe to his body, and mustered his remaining strength. "_**GO!!**_" he shouted, as he hurled her from his immediate vicinity. He grimaced as he heard her cries of shock and heartbreak, and looked up towards the demented man above him. "Do it," he spoke in a resigned, bitter voice.

The man formerly known as Tsukune Aono reared back with both hands, and the orb followed his motions. "_**GIGA DEMONIC MEGIDDO!!**_" he shouted as he hurled the massive sphere towards its target. Once it collided with the ground, a titanic explosion of satanic energy ensued, followed by a huge pillar of flame that rose up into the air.

Michiru watched from her vantage point, as she was just barely thrown out of the blast zone. However, the sheer force of the explosion sent her flying near the edge of the academy property, as well as demolish the remains of the ruined dungeon, as they crumbled into a broken heap on the ground. She looked in horror at what happened, as she feared the chairman might've been entombed in the ruins. As she cried out in fright, she looked back towards the huge pillar of flame in the distance, as the maniacal laughter of the former Tsukune Aono echoed throughout the land. "_**KUYOU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!**_"

* * *

Wow, talk about going out with a bang! Looks like the funk has really hit the fan now. Has Tsukune completely lost himself to the darkness? Is the chairman really dead? And how will our beleaguered heroine react to this latest development?

"Um, was that _really_ necessary, Author-san?"

"Can I stop hiding now?"

"Darn, and I wanted to nuke Kuyou with my new M72 Antitank rocket launcher."

"Um, overkill much senpai?"

"Hecht no, look at what Tsukune did just now."

Uh, yeah. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Chapter XXV Birth of Decadence


	26. Part I Chapter XXV

A/N – Hello everyone. First off, seems the hit meter broke after the 7th, that's why it looked like no one was reading the fic. It's fixed now, thank you, support team of , I really do appreciate it. Pity I'll never know how many people read the fic during those five days, but oh well, I'll live. Needless to say I've missed April 15th badly, but I'm still planning to bring this part of the saga to a conclusion.

Aside from that, we're now two chapters away from the finale. The next one will be the last for this story, and I'm fixing to make it epic enough. Whew, writing out that insane battle against Kuyou was a lot of work, but it seems a lot of people enjoyed it, and that's what's most important. What's awaiting at the end, that'll be revealed very soon.

And again, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of their rightful owners. And with that, on to the show.

Part I Chapter XXV  
Birth of Decadence

As the group explored the depths of the dungeon, the scene at the academy building was that of a war zone. What had begun as an effort to quell a student uprising degenerated into an all-out brawl. Whole corridors had been destroyed, and the remains of desks were strewn about and crushed underfoot. The bodies of several students and PSC members laid on the floor, trampled underfoot by the ones still engaged in the brawl. All attempts to quell the uprising had failed, as teachers had been swallowed up in the chaos that raged throughout the academy.

Up near the top floor, a group of twelve officers bravely fought their way towards the chairman's office.

"This is a travesty!" the lead officer called out above the furor. "I can't believe Kuyou-sama has refused to assist us!"

"We need to find Mikogami-sama!" one of the female officers shouted. "He's the only one who can stop this!"

"Why hasn't he stopped it already?" another officer demanded. "Doesn't he care what happens to the school?"

"You tell me!" a fourth PSC member replied loudly. "Kuyou definitely doesn't!"

"Silence!" the unit leader shouted as he turned to his subordinate. "Do not **ever** question Kuyou-sama! That is grand insubordination!"

"And what he's doing isn't?"

Before the head officer could've replied, he felt a massive killer intent, followed by a crushing blow to the back of his head, which sent him flying towards the others, who just barely avoided being knocked over like bowling pins. They watched as their leader went sprawling down the ruined corridor and into the fray behind them. They looked back, and saw a young girl in a nonstandard school uniform charging towards them, a huge spiked mace slung over her shoulder and a bloodthirsty look in her eyes. Without another word, the enraged student charged and attacked the remaining officers before they had a chance to defend themselves. The surprised PSC members were literally swatted like flies by their opponent, as they were sent through the walls, down the hall, and a couple were sent directly into the floor below, where they were consumed by the riot.

"You pitiful trash do not deserve to live," the girl spoke harshly, her back towards them as a vile black aura surrounded her. "You dare pass judgment on Onee-sama, now you shall be erased from this world." She turned back to the fallen bodies of her opponents, and raised her huge mace aloft. Suddenly, she felt a hard piercing jab to the back of her right knee, which caused her to stumble. She looked behind her, and saw another officer, clad in a black sleeveless coat, her long red hair done up in a ponytail. A long bo staff was held firmly in her right hand. Kokoa snarled, and bared her fangs at the newcomer.

"Your carnage ends here, vampire," the redhead spoke sternly. "We, the sacred defenders of justice, will not allow Dracula's servants to dishonor our fine institution any longer. Prepare to feel the wrath of Deshiko Deshi, one of the four kings of the Public Safety Commission!"

"Silence!" the freshman snapped. "Don't you **dare** lecture me about honor! Onee-sama had more honor, power, grace, beauty and value in her pinky than the rest of the school combined!" A vicious hiss escaped through her clenched teeth, as her eyes glowed red. "And for what you insipid creatures have done to her, I won't rest until this stupid school is reduced to rubble! _**NO ONE**_ disses Onee-sama!" she shouted, and charged at her opponent with a massive overhand blow. The older girl deftly moved aside, and jabbed her staff into the side of her ribs. Kokoa's swung around with a powerful blow, which was also evaded and caused her to temporarily lose her balance.

Once the freshman regained her bearings, she soon saw her opponent, who was suddenly clad in a strange attire, which was definitely Chinese in nature. A strange note, also written in Chinese, hung from the front of her hat. "Heh, should've known you were a deadbeat," the vampire spoke sarcastically. "No matter, I'll still crush you and avenge Onee-sama's honor."

"You vampires no nothing about honor," the female zombie countered. "All you care about is death and destruction."

"Heh, just like your lord and master," the freshman asked with a haughty sneer. "I don't see him trying to stop this little ruckus. Did he get scared and run away?"

"_**SILENCE!**_" Deshiko snapped indignantly, and swung wildly with her staff, which Kokoa deftly avoided. "How dare you call Kuyou-sama a coward!" she shouted as she continued her assault, which was evaded with every blow. "Kuyou-sama is a hero! He saved the school from Dracula's evil! I won't let you dishonor him with your blasphemous tongue, demon!"

Suddenly, the shorter girl caught an oncoming strike with one hand. She released her mace, and grinned viciously as her opponent desperately tried to free her weapon. "Foolish trash," she spoke with a malicious grin, "your constant blabbering about good and evil is annoying. I think it's time to shut little piehole of yours," she went on, as she menacingly narrowed her eyes, "permanently." She grabbed the weapon with her other hand, adjusted her grip, enhanced her strength with her aura, lifted her staff-wielding opponent into the air and slammed her hard onto the floor, which cracked under the impact. She repeated the process twenty more times, as she smashed her opponent into the floor and walls, damaging them further. One last crushing attack left her enemy in a heap on the cracked floor.

The super monster looked down at her fallen adversary. She tugged on the weapon, and noticed Deshiko still had a strong grip upon it. She tugged a few more times, but still met with the same resistance. She callously flicked back the wooden implement, and watched in annoyance as her opponent rose from the floor. She could've seen the officer was still in pain, but because of her nature, she realized such blows wouldn't have killed her. Kokoa was a bit irritated that she'd overlooked that aspect of zombies, for she'd expected to have broken her spirit with her overwhelming power. "Give it up already," Kokoa remarked with an amused smirk, "don't you realize you're only embarrassing yourself? You have no chance against a royal vampire!"

Deshiko grunted as she regained her footing, her body supported by her staff. "You overestimate yourself," the officer shot back. "No matter how many times I fall, I will always rise again. Your evil shall never overcome the justice we bring to this school."

Sudenly, a sinister female chuckle echoed throughout the hall. "Such heroic nonsense," a familiar voice spoke.

The redhead gasped in shock as she felt a powerful demonic aura in the area, stronger than any she'd ever sensed during her time at the academy. Before she could've acted, she felt a pair of viselike grips on her ankles. She looked down, and saw two more hands had risen from the floor and grabbed her. When she looked up again, she saw a spectral figure had walked through Kokoa and headed towards her. She couldn't help but shiver as the noncoporeal being walked through her as well and kept going. Deshiko look over her shoulder, and saw a familiar woman in the traditional academy attire, with long silver hair, burning red eyes, and a sinister smirk on her pale face. "Moka Akashiya," the redhead asked nervously. Last she knew, the vampire had no such abilities that she'd just utilized.

"Tell me," the newcomer began in a seductive, yet malevolent voice, "do you know what happens to a zombie that's set on fire?"

The Jiang Shi looked in horror at her enemy, who clearly knew her weakness. She watched as the silver-haired woman made elegant, arcane motions with her arms. She then felt a burning aura below her. She looked down, and saw herself in the middle of a glowing crimson sigil.

The vampire gave her a malicious grin, as her eyes glowed ominously. "The same thing that happens to everything else." She thrust her hands upwards, and a huge pillar of flame erupted from the floor, that immolated the redhead caught within. Deshiko screamed as she felt her undead flesh being burned off her body, until only her bones remained. The sinister woman laughed in triumph, ecstatic over the suffering of her victim. Soon the former zombie's bones caught fire, and the screaming continued until her skeleton burst in a fiery explosion. The pillar then subsided, and the evil vampire chuckled to herself as she dug her knuckles into her right hip. "Too easy," she remarked in satisfaction.

Suddenly, she sensed a murderous intent behind her. She turned, saw a blurred image rapidly approaching her, and was nailed hard in the face, which knocked her off-balance. Once she regained her bearings, she saw a tall male student before her, a cold murderous look on his handsome face. A red headband kept his messy dark brown hair out of his eyes, which were locked upon her.

"You!" Kokoa snapped, and instantly rushed him, her mace slung over her shoulder. The man quickly moved aside and her huge weapon smashed into the floor, which was visibly cracked from the impact. "How dare you show your face again, you disgusting perverted abhorrence! You're gonna rue the day you betrayed Onee-sama!"

"Get over yourself, kid," the third-year retorted, "if you care about her so much, what are you doing with this poser," he asked , as he pointed accusingly at the silver-haired woman.

The older vampire laughed in response. "How amusing, you dare betray me to Dracula's minions and now you're calling _me_ an impostor? You are no one to judge, Ginei Morioka, not after everything you've done."

The incognito werewolf crinkled his nose at her accusations. "You need to stop treating people like they're stupid," he shot back. "The real Moka would've gotten in my face the first moment she sensed me. And, 'the same thing that happens to everything else?' She'd never say anything _that_ lame." He paused to crack his knuckles as he regarded his adversary. "You suck as an actress, so I'm putting an end to this bad joke right now."

The silver-haired woman laughed mockingly, as she exposed her deadly. "Foolish pup, the only bad joke that's about to end is this pitiful establishment. It has no place in Lord Dracula's plans, so he has called for its removal. Tonight is the night of Lord Dracula's judgment."

Gin looked at the impostor in sheer disbelief. "Get a grip, it's mid-afternoon. Don't you know how to tell time?"

"Oh, but I do. And I can tell your time," she spoke with a sinister glint in her blood-colored eyes, "has run out." She chuckled wickedly as she regarded her enemy.

* * *

The riot had raged on for hours, with no end in sight. The unexpected nightfall had intensified the dark emotions within the hearts of the people within the academy walls, and thus escalated the revolt to immensely destructive levels. The reason behind the rebellion long forgotten, the combatants fought through the night, as the purpose of the school had become a distant memory.

Near one of the rear exits, a colossal youkai held up a badly beaten kitsune by his single tail. The monstrous beast was heavily muscled, with long curved spines that ran from the top of his head and down the length of his broad back. His lower incisors looked more like tusks than actual teeth. As he did, several Oni surrounded the prone enemy and punched at him mercilessly. After a little while, the larger student slammed the foxlike student onto the floor, and then crushed him with a pulverizing karate chop, which shook the room and rendered the smaller beast immobile.

The huge monster looked down at his fallen adversary, and pointed his huge index finger at it. "You got trolled," the youkai spoke in a rough, growling voice.

"Yeah!" one of the beast's cohorts exclaimed. "You're the baddest, Rikiishi, you must've broken all of his bleached bones with that attack!"

"Don't I know it," the senior spoke smugly, reached to his back pocket, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and donned them.

Without warning, the doors that led outside flew off their hinges, and the entire frame, as well as part of the wall, was destroyed by an immensely powerful youki. The students and PSC officers stopped their brawling and turned towards the disturbance. They soon saw a white-haired woman clad in academy attire, an annoyed scowl on her deathly pale face. Her burning red eyes, framed by sickly yellow sclera, looked about the devastation before her, as her knuckles dug into her right hip.

"What was that," an oversized kobold asked, finally broken out of his frenzied brawling.

"Such a horrible aura," a harpy with a broken wing remarked timidly.

"Isn't that Akashiya-san," a male basilisk asked nervously.

"It can't be," a badly wounded dryad muttered from the floor, "she was killed by the PSC."

The hulking Rikiishi looked towards the newcomer, and snarled in anger as he removed his sunglasses. "What are you doing back here," he demanded. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already? You should've just stayed dead, it would've made our lives so much easier."

The vampire said nothing in response, nor made any indication that she'd even heard him.

"Hey!" the monstrous beast snapped. "Don't you ignore me, you little brat! I _know_ you heard me! What, you think can waltz on back after you sold us out to Dracula, I don't think so, toots! We don't need some two-faced sissy who can't fight her own battles!"

Many of the still conscious students gasped in response. They'd never believed anyone would've been so brazen towards the white-haired woman, long touted as the strongest student on campus. During that moment, four more girls stood by the opening the vampire had made in the wall. Most recognized them as memebers of the Newspaper Club, who had the dubious task on revealing their fellow member's supposed atrocities in print. They too looked on in shock at what had just occurred, and what would've inevitably followed.

"Did he just say what I think he did," the cyan-haired girl asked in disbelief.

"Sounds like it," the purple-haired girl remarked with changing her expression. "We should notify his next of kin."

"Who'd want to be," the more developed student asked with a disgusted expression.

The super monster slowly turned her gaze to her much larger accuser. "What did you say," she asked in a low, menacing voice.

"You heard me, you couldn't beat Dracula so you joined him instead. A fake like you doesn't deserve to get in the ring with him, let alone me. I don't have time for posers."

"_**KHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHK!**_" Without another word, the white-haired woman sprung into action. She raced past Rikiishi before he could've blinked, and unloaded with an incredible roundhouse kick to the back of his knee. The force of the blow caused his massive body to tumble wildly in midair before he slammed hard on the floor, which shook the entire corridor, as small pieces of the ceiling fell onto the floor.

"Argh, my leg!" the monstrous beast growled in pain as he held his knee. "You're gonna pay for that!" He screamed again as he felt a crushing blow to his uninjured knee. He agony in his legs was excruciating, worse than he'd ever endured in his short life. As he looked for his opponent, he caught sight of her, just as she drove both feet into his heavily muscled stomach. The massive beast gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, as well as several ribs had been broken from the crushing impact.

"Hey!" one of his brawny cohorts protested. "You can't do that to Rikiishi!"

"Get her!" another monster declared.

Three large Onis charged headlong towards the vampire. She met them halfway, leaped into the air and nailed the center youkai with a high kick which sent him flying down the hall. Still in midair, she sent her powerful feet out to both sides, which knocked the other two rioting students through the walls beside her.

The white-haired woman gracefully landed on the floor, and calmly walked back towards the fallen beast, whose maw was covered with blood. She stopped near his head, and glared down imperiously at her formerly outspoken nemesis, who groaned from his serious injuries. She placed her foot under his jaw, her brooding expression unchanged. The monster gulped fearfully, as the vampire surmised he imagined she would've broken his neck at any moment. She applied pressure to his jaw, and watched as he trembled fearfully in response. The vampire lowered her gaze, and looked directly into his terrified beady eyes. "I am not a fake," she spoke in a cold measured voice, removed her foot and walked away.

The students in the corridor looked on in awe. They knew Moka could've easily killed her opponent, but chose to spare him, even though he might not have deserved it. Despite that, many were terrified by her new look, and even more monstrous power. Some wondered if she'd risen from the dead to take revenge on the school that had wronged her. All conversation ceased as the S-class monster turned her burning gaze to them. Students trembled as the vampire's eyes fell upon each of them.

"Is this what the school has become in my absence," she asked to the youkai gathered about her, and then scowled darkly. "Pathetic, you've made this too easy for him. Now he doesn't have to raise a finger. Bravo," she went on, as she mockingly clapped her hands, "whatever will you do for an encore?"

The injured harpy gasped at what she'd heard. "Akashiya-san," she began tentatively, "what do you mean?"

"Don't you get it," the vampire snapped irritably, which caused the birdlike creature to gasp fearfully, "your little ruckus was _exactly_ what he wanted."

"Y-you can't be serious!" an oversized kobold spoke in disbelief. "You mean-" He looked about the area, and saw the carnage around him. A frightening realization came to him, and he found himself shaking uncontrollably. "No, it's not possible! What have they, what have we done?"

Many other students looked to him, and also surveyed the damage. With their reasoning capabilities restored, they were horrified by what they saw. It made the cafeteria riot the previous day look like nothing, as the destruction had encompassed the entire school, and taken many more lives. A great feeling of shame hung over the youkai in the nigh demolished hallway. They looked helplessly to one another, appalled by what had been wrought.

"What's going to happen to the school now," the basilisk asked in a hissing voice.

"And where's the chairman," a large purple slimelike creature with two gooey arms asked in his burbling voice.

Moka briefly glanced at him, and then looked to her friends. "Let's go," she spoke curtly.

"Right," the cyan-haired girl replied without hesitation.

* * *

Moka led the way down the corridor, as students and teachers alike gave her a wide berth. She was in an even more surly mood after her encounter with the boisterous Rikiishi, and wanted to avoid any more senseless fighting. Though she knew the students near the rear of the building had ceased their useless brawling, those who weren't so nearby might've tried to interfere, something she detested at the moment. She didn't have to look back to know the others were right behind her. None of them had asked any questions, which satisfied her at the moment. But until she found Colton and stopped his sinister plans, she knew she couldn't have relaxed.

The group reached the stairwell near the front of the building, which led to the roof as well as the top floor. As the vampire led the way upwards, an intense dark flash shot through her mind. She growled in pain as she felt a similar sensation from her heart, which stopped her in her tracks. She clutched her chest, and grabbed the railing with her free hand. She heard pained cries from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and Kurumu was hunched over in pain, one hand on her temple, and the other over her heart. The other girls naturally stopped when they saw what happened.

"Kurumu-san!" Yukari cried out, as she ran to the stricken girl's side. "Kurumu-san, are you alright?"

The cyan-haired girl groaned painfully, as she held the sides of her head.

"Kurumu, what's wrong," Mizore asked worriedly, confused about what had befallen her friend.

Ruby looked to the suffering girl, and noticed Moka was also in pain, though apparently not as much as the incognito succubus behind her. It was then she noticed an immeasurable demonic aura from somewhere outside the school. Though it didn't hurt her physically, it frightened her immensely, as she knew well what it implied. "No," she timidly spoke to herself, "it can't be."

The incognito succubus shook her head vigorously, as she fought against the dark presence in her mind. It brought back memories of what happened in the tower, ones she desperately wanted to forget.

"Kurumu," the commanding voice of Inner Moka spoke, which resonated within her mind. The succubus looked up, and saw the vampire before her on the stairs.

"You feel it, too," the super monster said in a low, accusing voice. "Don't you?"

The cyan-haired girl winced, and nodded in response.

"Come here," the vampire spoke up, and led her up to the landing. Once there, she placed her elongated hands on her shoulders, and forced her to look into her burning red eyes. "When did this happen?"

The voluptuous teenager shivered at her tough question. "Back in the dungeon," she spoke timidly, "Tsukune, lost control. He-" She cried out in terror as the painful memories came to the forefront of her mind.

Moka hissed in anger, and instinctively bared her fangs. Though not completely satisfied with the answer, she had a good idea of what occurred between the two, and it incensed her to no end. She looked up towards the top of the stairwell, and narrowed her eyes into deadly slits. She scowled darkly, as she began to wonder what had happened to Tsukune since she was captured the previous night. She planned to have a long talk with him once the battle was over. She glanced back to Kurumu, who cringed under her gaze. That alone made her very suspicious, a feeling she never wanted to posses towards her, and especially not Tsukune.

Around that time, the other girls made their way up to the landing and rejoined. Moka looked meaningfully towards the top, and then turned back to them. "Up to the roof," she spoke sharply, "now!" She grabbed onto Kurumu's arm, and headed up the stairs, oblivious to the shorter girl's protests. The others sighed in chagrin, and followed behind.

The girls soon reached the roof, where they fought against Kuyou a year before. Once they did, they felt the same aura from the edge of the academy property, in the same direction as the dungeon where they found the chairman. Moka and Kurumu warily headed towards the end, their eyes as wide as dinner plates. The others girls reluctantly followed, for they sensed the monstrous aura far more clearly since they were technically outside.

"No way," Mizore spoke with a blank look, "it can't be."

"Tsukune-san," Yukari asked in a frightened voice as she clung tightly to Ruby's side.

"No, you're wrong," the snow girl insisted, "you must be. This feels more like-"

It was then that a massive explosion of indescribably evil energy erupted from the far edge of the academy property, which released powerful tremors that were even felt from their vantage point, followed by a huge pillar of fire that shot up towards the sky. Whatever had just occurred dwarfed anything they'd ever witnessed before.

Ruby gasped in horror, as her delicate hands covered her mouth. "No! It can't be!" she exclaimed in shock. "_**MIKOGAMI-SAMA!**_"

Yukari gasped, as she realized the explosion came from the same direction as the dungeon where the chairman was imprisoned. She turned to her fellow witch, a horrified look on her childish face. "No!" she cried out in denial. "He couldn't have!"

Mizore's icy blue eyes widened at what occurred ahead of them. "Guys," she spoke worriedly, "we got trouble."

The younger girl looked ahead, and saw Moka and Kurumu as they looked out towards the explosion. She then heard enthralled moans and rapid, hissing breaths over the rumbling, which seemed to come from them. She ran over in the direction, came around and stood before them. When she did, she saw Moka with an entranced look on her pale face, her eyes glowing a bright crimson shade. Her mouth was hung open, which exposed her deadly fangs, as a hissing breath escaped her. The vampire's hands gripped the front of her shirt, as she seemed poised to rip the article open, which was already strained by the powerful heaving of her sizable bosom. Yukari would've found it enchanting before, but she knew the vampire's actions were very uncharacteristic of her.

Beside the white-haired woman, Kurumu also wore a bedazzled look, as her eyes also glowed red. Her wings sprouted forth from her back, and her tail emerged from under her skirt. Her breathing was heavy and lustful, much like when she was spellbound by Lilith's Mirror some time earlier. "Oh yes," she spoke in an enthralled moan, as she grabbed the cut of her sweater, "I feel you." She bent her knees, which provocatively thrust her hips outwards. She leaned back as she continued to pull on her sweater, as her heaving chest struggled to escape through the small opening in her sweater.

"What's with them," Mizore asked, as she came around to their front. "Hello," she tentatively asked Moka, as she waved her hand in front of her classmate's face. "You in there?"

The bewitched woman stared over towards the explosion, as her hissing breath became more intense. She made no indication she'd heard the snow girl, or was even aware of her presence.

Quite unnerved, even if not visibly, the purple-haired girl went over the spellbound succubus. "Hey, breast girl," she spoke irritably, "snap out of it."

The violet-eyed teenager continued to moan and move provocatively, seemingly oblivious to Mizore's presence.

"You really are a pain," the snow girl quipped, and slapped the hard succubus hard across the face. Her annoyance soon gave way to chagrin, as she saw her blow had no effect on Kurumu. After another second, she placed her hand on the shorter girl's neck, as ice began to form where she held her. She hoped a slow freeze would've shocked the cyan-haired girl back to her senses. But as the ice covered most of her face and torso, Mizore was startled as she saw no change in the succubus' behavior. "No way," she spoke in disbelief, as she immediately shattered the partial encasement. "What's going on here?"

"It's just like before," Yukari spoke up worriedly. "But now, they've both been cursed." she sniffled as her gaze became downcast. "That terrible power, is resonating within them."

The snow girl gasped in disbelief. She understood what her friend had spoken, and noticed she didn't refer to the malefic energy within the two stricken girls as "Dracula's power." She quickly realized if she had, she would've essentially admitted that their close friend was lost to them.

"Please," the youngest of the group begged the white-haired woman as she desperately pulled on her arm, "please wake up! Moka-san, Kurumu-san!"

"I want you," the succubus spoke in an enthralled voice, "I need you. Take me," she went on, as her breathing became more intense, and her entire body writhed with anticipation. "_**LORD TSUKUNE!**_" she cried out in ecstasy, as she thrust her chest forward. Combined with the pulling on her sweater, her large bosom ripped through the soft fabric. Though fortunately still concealed by her blouse, four buttons popped off from the powerful thrust of her chest, which exposed much of her deep cleavage, along with her lemon-colored bra.

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" Moka screamed in a voice of fanatical longing. As she did, her slender hands instinctively ripped her blouse shirt open, as all of her visible buttons came flying off. The action all but completely exposed her curvaceous torso, along with her ebony and crimson bra. Her emerald suit fortunately remained intact, but it did virtually nothing to protect her compromised modesty. Her head snapped back as she emitted a rapturous moan, and her glowing red eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Before the enchanted pair, Yukari's face went beet red, and her violet eyes nearly popped out of her head. Beside her, Mizore stood dumbfounded at what had just occurred. "I am not seeing this," she remarked in denial.

* * *

Near the edge of the academy property, Tsukune continued to laugh gloatingly over the crushing defeat of Kuyou. With the PSC leader fallen, he knew only Colton and Dracula stood in his way. And come the midnight hour, he planned to eliminate the last threats to his plans. Their deaths would've demonstrated the fate of anyone who dared oppose him.

As he hovered above where his enemy had fallen, he felt a pair of familiar auras that longed for his presence. He pushed his senses towards the academy building, and saw Moka and Kurumu on the roof, enthralled by what they'd just witnessed. He chuckled to himself, pleased at their demeanor. "Yes," he began in a voice of dark eagerness, "you feel my power, don't you? It is only fitting for you to honor your lord. And with our combined power, Dracula will be as nothing. How I long to see that pitiful pretender begging for mercy! No one will be able to stand against my limitless power!" He grinned maliciously, as his aura flared even more violently about him. He saw the two girls were even more enthralled, as they cried out to him and ripped open their blouses. As he watched, he quickly sensed a sudden rise in Mizore's youki, and immediately deduced her plan of action. "I think not," he spoke warningly as he pointed towards the yuki onna, who was promptly paralyzed by his titanic youki. "You shall not interfere, none of you shall. In time you shall all come to serve me."

He turned his attention to the white-haired woman in the distance. "Moka, you already share my power. In time it shall grow to heights you cannot begin to imagine, as will you, dear Moka. Do not fear the power, bask in it." He recalled her metamorphosis within the dungeon, and was elated at the memory. He concentrated for a moment, and then sent the memory to the distant vampire, who became even more mesmerized.

"And you, Kurumu," he continued as he regarded the shorter girl, "your selfless devotion is most satisfying. Yes, from your womb shall spring forth a new succubi race which shall transcend the old. Prepare to embrace your destiny." He pointed at her with his index finger, and watched as the enchanted succubus screamed and trembled in unholy passion. He chuckled to himself, elated at the results.

Suddenly, a powerful force manifested near the roof, which temporarily disrupted his link with the two girls. It felt similar to the cyan-haired girl, but far more ancient and powerful. Regardless, it made the hovering figure very perturbed. "Who dares interfere with me?" he growled irritably.

* * *

High in the mountains, far secluded from the human world, laid the quiet village of the witches. Due to their isolation, there had been few, if any incidents, save for random acts of chaos caused by the infamous Sendo bloodline. Though the women were well-known for their nigh incomparable intellect, they were also well-known for their mischievous antics.

Within the humble living room of the Sendo residence, the matriarch sat in front of her table, her tarot cards laid upon it. Off to the side was a knife she'd brought with her from the kitchen. She was clad in her usual attire, a simple red dress that stopped just above her knees, over which she wore a floor-length brown cloak. Her brown eyes were troubled as she looked to her cards, and she absently lifted the brim of her trademark witch's hat, which sat upon her head of straight light brown hair, which curled at the end.

The older witch had been having trouble sleeping for the past three days, as she sensed something amiss with her daughter, but nary had the chance to contact her to discern the cause. Yukari has also not contacted her, which made her even more worried.

Suddenly, she felt a dark flash in her mind, and lost control of her body. She watched as the cards flew from her hand in a chaotic mess, strewn about the table before her. Her hand grabbed the nearby kitchen knife, and impaled one of the cards on the table. And just as soon as it began, the phenomenon came to an end.

Fujiko breathed heavily, and instantly knew something terrible had just occurred. She cautiously looked down on the table, and the cards haphazardly laid upon it. On the far end, she saw a card that represented the world. Before it appeared to be three playing cards, all kings. The first card had been impaled by the knife, which stuck into the table itself. Laying upon the edge of the stabbed article was the King of Spades. A cold chill shot up her spine as she gazed upon it, for the more familiar image upon it began to change, until it resembled that of an elder vampire, clad in a night black cloak. Fujiko gasped, as she swore she'd heard a sinister laugh from the card. She also had a very good idea of what the three kings symbolized, as well as the purpose of the kitchen knife. Without another word, she rose from her chair and left to find her husband.

* * *

Deep within the northernmost reaches of Japan, a single remote village laid hidden from the outside world. Within it resided the feared yuki onna race, the Snow Women, who captured unsuspecting males in order to preserve their race.

In the heart of the village was a great temple made of whitest marble, with icy decorations strewn about the floor and ceiling. Deep within the inner sanctum was an imposing crystalline throne, which was flanked on both sides by icy stalagmites. Upon the icy throne sat a composed woman, who was in a pensive mood. She wore a resplendent robe, with long flowing sleeves that had thickly furred cuffs. Beneath it she wore an ice-colored kimono, bound at the waist by a great crystalline sash, as a rich velvet skirt ran all the way down to her feet. Her shoulders were graced by protruding icicles, which looked as though they were actually part of her attire. Her crystal-colored hair was ornately done up in several small ponytails, bound at the ends. A golden tiara graced her fair head, decorated by a single large jewel, and two lengths of pearls that ran from the center of her headpiece to her temples. She was known as the Snow Priestess, the benevolent overseer of the yuki onna, who'd watched over her people for reportedly an entire century.

The prophet was currently pondering the state of affairs of her people. Their numbers were dwindling, and they were having increasing difficulty in obtaining mates, and thus securing the survival of their race. Their prospects for the human lad known as Tsukune Aono were temporarily thwarted earlier in the week, but her diligent acolyte, Tsurara Shirayuki, maintained that before the next snowfall, Aono would've been procured by her daughter, which would've guaranteed their people's survival.

At that moment, a vision suddenly came upon her. She saw a great gothic building, which looked very similar to Youkai Academy, which Tsurara's daughter attended. She sensed an overpowering feeling of turmoil within the old building, and felt a truly malefic presence in the window of the top floor of the campus, one that chilled even her blood. The vision then focused on the grounds behind the academy, and she watched as a titanic explosion of supremely evil energy erupted. A nearby ruined facility was completely laid to waste, and the seer cringed as she felt an indescribably powerful evil in the vicinity. The last thing she saw was a pair of brooding red eyes, which seemingly glowed with the fires of Hell itself, as a low sinister laugh was heard in the background.

The Snow Priestess gasped as she was released from the vision. She looked about the area, and saw everything was in order. "What in the world was that," she asked with a frightened look in her azure eyes.

"_Not of this world, Priestess,_" a whispering voice spoke within her soul, which sounded like a hollow winter gale. "_The followers of the slain sovereign have come from a reflection of our world, to enact their plans in this one._"

The deceptively ancient woman looked inward towards the spectral entity within her. "_You mean this just occurred,_" she asked mentally.

"_Verily, the dream of the First One has been dealt a mortal blow. This marks the beginning, the end, and the beginning. The time for the great journey of the Five Maidens is close at hand, one that shall take them from this world, into its reflection where our enemies dwell. There, they shall travel into the Cursed Lands, battle the lost lineages, and finally make their way to the Old House of Darkness, where those who desire the resurrection shall gather._"

The Snow Priestess looked intrigued, puzzled, and concerned. It was the first time she'd received any inkling of such a prophecy, and wondered if her hidden benefactor had deliberately withheld information from her. She was amazed she hadn't sensed such an immense evil sooner, she was certain there would've been warning signs in advance, yet she detected none, which greatly troubled her. She soon came to the conclusion that someone had gone to great lengths to conceal the events that transpired within the academy. "_One of the maidens is Tsurara's daughter, isn't it?_"

The unseen entity didn't respond.

"_How shall we inform her of this development? She is very far from our reach._"

"_There is no need, come the final hour she shall be among us. You may instruct her then._"

The seer seemed dubious at first, but since the spirit's prophecies had always come true, she saw no reason to doubt him at the moment. "_As you wish,_" she conceded.

* * *

Hidden in the deep forests on the southernmost part of the Japanese peninsula was the village of the succubi, legendary demons of temptation and carnal desires. Concealed from human eyes by their protective barrier, they had existed relatively peacefully for many centuries, ever since they migrated from the far west.

Set near the far edge of the village was the ruling structure of the succubi, which they aptly named the Palace of Pulchritude. It was a foreign structure, built when the succubi first inhabited the land. Though not nearly as grandiose as many of the elder vampire abodes, it nonetheless denoted a certifiable majesty and splendor. The entrance to the palace was flanked by two guards, both with long halberds in their hands. Their armor consisted of a single breastplate with two rounded pauldrons, a dubious-looking lower guard that looked more like a bikini bottom, vambraces on their high-heeled boots, long velvet gloves that did little to protect their arms, and a black headband with a rose decoration on the center. They hardly looked like serious warriors, but with the barrier around their village, there was little cause for alarm. However, their presence was still necessary, as they knew from experience the folly of relaxing one's guard too much.

Deep within the palace lied the throne room of the temptress' ruler. The chamber was vast, with statues of herself lining a soft velvet carpet that led from the double doors to the throne, which sat upon a somewhat high dais. Above the throne hung a great crest, which comprised of a fully-bloomed red rose. Behind the dais was a wading pool, which contained crystal-clear water, poured in by several statues that surrounded the pool. The sound of falling water from the huge jars on the statue's shoulders never ceased.

Upon the throne was an embodiment of feminine beauty. A seemingly flawless hourglass figure clad in a rich velvet gown, which clung to every inch of her voluptuous form. Her dress had a very high slit up the side, enough to completely expose her luscious legs, which were crossed in her position. Her well-rounded posterior sat lazily upon the cushioned seat of the throne. Across her shoulders and huge chest was a lavender cloak, bound in the front by a crystalline rose brooch. Her smooth heart-shaped face was supported by her slender left hand, clad in a fine silk glove that exposed her long fingers. A wealth of indigo hair cascaded down her face, beneath her butt and down to her knees. Across her forehead was an exquisite gold and diamond tiara. A brilliant ruby served as the centerpiece of the ornament. On the sides of the tiara were small batlike wings. The succubi queen was in the middle of an afternoon nap. Those who didn't know her would've quickly denounced her behavior as irresponsible. However, the queen knew exactly what occurred within her village. Moreover, in her dreams she was able to reach out to her children abroad.

As she dreamed, the image of a gothic building appeared before her. She recognized it as Youkai Academy, which one of her children attended. She became concerned as she saw it slowly being consumed by an ensuing riot, but she sensed a far worse danger behind the ancient building. As she watched, a titanic explosion of negative energy erupted near the edge of the academy property, which decimated a ruined building nearby. The scene terrified her, for she recognized the aura of the explosion, one she hadn't felt in recent memory. High above the ground was a truly inhuman being, clad only in a pair of brown trousers and leather shoes. His musculature was quite substantial, as insidious power exuded from every fiber of his being. His eyes glowed a blazing color of red, framed by jet black sclera. His unruly brown hair waved wildly due to the explosion, and he laughed in the most demonic of delight.

The scenario quickly changed, until the sleeping being saw only a pair of glowing crimson irises. "I have awakened," an ominous voice spoke, which chilled her to her very core, for she remembered it only too well.

The regal succubus awakened with a startled cry, and instinctively rose to her feet as her immense wings instinctively emerged from her exquisite back, and her claws became visible. Her amethyst eyes were wide in fear, as she remembered the menace from her dream. She cautiously looked around, and took in her surroundings. Though she saw nothing had changed in her chamber, she couldn't deny what she witnessed in her dreams. "It can't be," she spoke in disbelief, her usually seductive voice trembling in long forgotten fear. "Dracula, alive?" She had thought the ancient vampire lord had been completely eradicated, and never anticipated his return. She found it curious that he would've appeared at the academy, but that fact made her even more troubled, as she quickly realized its significance. "Kurumu."

"Queen Lilith!" a voice called out urgently from behind the dual doors, which burst open a split second later. Two tall scantily armored succubi ran to their liege's side. "Queen Lilith, are you alright," the older guard asked.

The legendary mother of the succubi race briefly shook her head and regained her composure. "I am well," she calmly remarked.

"Your Salaciousness," the younger guard spoke reverently, "was it something in your dream?"

"I cannot say," the regal demoness curtly replied. "Send for Ageha Kurono immediately."

The guards both bowed their heads. "Yes, Your Voluptuousness."

Lilith watched as her guards departed, and then sat back upon her throne, her full lips stretched into an uncharacteristic scowl. It's not that wasn't complimented by their courteous remarks, but she knew her vanity was the least of her concerns at the moment. "To think after all this time," she spoke to herself, "I would've never guessed he'd ever return." Fully awake, she rested her elbow on her right wrist, as she held her delicate chin between her thumb, index and middle finger. "And if I was able to sense him," she continued as her amethyst eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "I'm sure _he_ has as well."

* * *

Issa Shuzen seethed as he watched the fiasco that had erupted within the academy. The more he watched the scene that unfolded, the angrier he got. His youki rose menacingly as he witnessed the impromptu transformation Moka underwent. His crimson irises blazed with hate when he saw her collapse upon Tsukune in a very compromising manner. He knew she'd been violated, and planned to eviscerate the brown-haired youth for his incompetence. The human had clearly failed him, and he had no use for failure.

His mood only worsened as he heard his daughter relaying the incident at her seventh birthday. "No!" he all but screamed. "You fool! You dare speak of that travesty to those worthless miscreants? Are you trying to make a mockery out of me?" Once he heard the students around his daughter had the audacity to accuse the governing body of the vampire race of masterminding the entire incident, he rose from his throne and instinctively decimated one of the handrests with a blast of his colossal youki. "Filthy vermin, who are you to question the Council?" he demanded with an enraged look. "Our rule is absolute, no one defies us!"

And then he saw the incident outside the dungeon, as a radically different Tsukune stood over his fallen enemy, as the execrable power of Shuzen's blasphemous enemy coursed through his body. Even his demeanor reminded him of the fiend who'd slain his parents almost six hundred years ago and ruined his entire life.

Finally, he watched as the former Tsukune Aono obliterated his already defeated opponent with a forbidden spell that decimated everything in the immediate area, including the dungeon where Mikogami was held prisoner. His rage was already overflowing, and then he saw his daughter on the roof, enthralled by the vile energy Shuzen hated more than anything else. Moreover, another of the girls had also apparently been thralled. What finally pushed him over the edge was when the girls screamed out for the treacherous youth, and exposed themselves shamelessly. Even worse, he noted the color of Moka's brassiere was night black, and actually seemed to pulsate with the same energy that had enchanted the silver-haired woman. Shuzen's entire body tensed, as it seethed with a rage that he could've no longer contained. "_**AAAAAOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" he screamed at the top of his lungs, as a massive explosion of demonic energy erupted around him, disintegrating his throne along with his side of the audience chamber.

* * *

A diminutive figure lounged contently upon a plush sofa with soft velvet cushions beneath his wizened form. The sofa sat upon a high marble dais, with towering columns lining the perimeter. The warm noontime sun shown gently down upon him, as a cool breeze blew through the area.

Around him were a group of attractive young women, caressing him and attending to his needs. One wore a red Oriental shirt and pants attire with pink rose patterns over her well-toned body, her very long purple hair partially done up in a pair of buns high above her ears. Another girl wore a simple T-shirt, with a bright flower print on the front, which clung tightly to her buxom form. She also wore white pants on her long legs. Her shoulder length orange hair was held by behind her ears by two strange hairclips. A third girl was shorter than the others, clad in a short-sleeved reddish purple jacket with white lining, which went down past her posterior. It was bound at the waist by a simple belt with a round crimson jewel in the center. A yellow band encircled her somewhat underdeveloped chest. The jacket was complimented by same-colored tights that covered her somewhat thin legs. She also wore a deep velvet cloak over everything else. Elbow-length grayish purple gloves graced her hands, and matching high-heeled boots on her feet. A black headband kept her long orange locks out of her eyes. Another wore a sleeveless white sailor outfit, with a very short blue skirt. Elbow-length white gloves adorned her slender hands, and red high-heeled red boots upon her feet, with golden moon emblems on the very top. Her long golden hair was done up in two buns high on her head, as ponytails ran down from them down to her knees. She also wore a golden tiara on her forehead. Around her neck was a simple red band, with a golden moon emblem on the front. The last girl wore nothing but a very revealing tiger print bikini with matching cloth boots, and had long green hair from which protruded two nigh imperceptible conical horns.

"Ah," the last girl spoke in a dreamy voice, "is my Fuhai-sama enjoying himself, daccha?"

"Very much so, my dear Lum-chan," the aged figure spoke happily. "I'll never tire of your rapturous two-dimensional form."

"Hah," the alien girl replied with a happy sigh, "you are too kind, darling."

"Is Fuhai-sama enjoying massage," the purple-haired girl asked as she gently rubbed his shoulders, "it's special Chinese remedy."

"Yes yes, very good work, Shampoo-chan," the Second Dark Lord spoke with a pleased smile on his heavily wrinkled face, "just the way I like it."

"Open wide, Fuhai-sama," the shortest of the girl spoke teasingly, as she held a ripe purple grape over the ancient mage's mouth. He complied, and it was gently dropped within.

The diminutive youkai spent several seconds savoring the grape as he chewed it slowly before it was ingested. "Splendid," he exclaimed joyfully, "you serve fruit like no one else, Lina-chan."

The more mature orange-haired girl labored at the wizened man's feet. "Is Fuhai-sama enjoying his foot massage," she asked expectantly. "You're not going to tell Kurosaki-kun, are you, Fuhai-sama?"

The mage laughed in delight. "Heaven forbid, no one else shall now, Orihime-chan."

The teenager gave him a beaming smile. "Glad to hear that, Fuhai-sama," she replied with a courteous bow.

"Are you getting enough shade, Fuhai-sama," the blonde girl asked as she held a large fan over the Wong family founder.

"Yes yes, sunlight can be such a bother. You're too kind, Usagi-chan."

The teenager smiled happily in response.

"Forgive me, Fuhai-sama," an unfamiliar female voice spoke, "I didn't mean to be late."

The ancient youkai looked forth, and saw another young girl before the sofa. She had very long golden hair with matching eyes. Upon her head was a tan wide-brimmed hat, with a red bow wrapped just above the brim. She wore red gloves that covered a few inches past her wrists, but curiously exposed her index finger and thumb. She wore the same colored boots on her feet. But what caught his attention first was the bluish gray dress, with a loose fitting short-sleeved red top underneath. The entire front of the dress was opened which revealed her enormous bosom. The dress had a high slit along the right side, which exposed her long legs, and the tie of her panties. Across her hips was a holster for her gun.

"Oh my," the diminutive mafia leader spoke in an intrigued voice. "You must be new around here."

The blonde girl smiled and bowed reverently, which caused her huge chest to bounce accordingly. "Yes, I am Rushuna Tendo," she spoke happily. "I greet everyone I meet, with a smile." Her joyful demeanor suddenly darkened, as her warm smile turned into a malicious grin, which exposed elongated incisors.

"What in the!" the black mage exclaimed, his wrinkled eyes widened beneath his dark circular lenses.

"What's wrong, darling," Lum asked in a menacing voice, which exposed her own set of fangs. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed wickedly, as the daylight began to fade away.

"You seem to enjoy my fruit," a vampiric-looking Lina noted, "perhaps I should sample you instead!"

Fuhai looked stunned at the sudden change of events. The cool breeze turned deathly cold and hollow, as the day was completely banished, replaced by a foreboding nighttime scenario, as a blood-colored moon hung menacingly overhead. The white columns turned ebon black, with twisted devil heads carved around the circumference.

"Shampoo thinks you probably taste better than husband!" the purple-haired girl asked with a vicious flash of her newly grown fangs.

"Ah, the smell of your terror is most exquisite," a vastly different Orihime noted, her skin deathly pale and her eyes glowing a deep shade of crimson. "I can feel it from the bottom of your feet to the very top of your aged little head."

"What is going on here," the wizened being asked fearfully.

"My powers come from the moon," the blonde girl spoke, as her fangs protruded from beneath her upper lip, "and they are increased by he who rules the night. And now, the time for his grand revival is at hand! Bow down in fear before the one true Lord of Darkness!"

The six vampire girls turned towards the marble path that led down the hill away from the dais, their arms raised in supplication. "_**OH MIGHTY COUNT DRACULA!**_" they shouted in unison.

A massive bolt of lightning crashed down near the dais, which blinded the ancient mage, who cringed as he felt a familiar youki before him, which began to saturate the area. Once he unshielded his eyes, he saw the six girls on their hands and knees, their gazes straight ahead. Before them stood a towering figure, clad in a night black cloak with a crimson lining within. He peered down his nose towards Fuhai, a contemptuous scowl on his deathly pale face, framed by long white hair than ran down to his shoulder blades. His eyes glowed an unholy shade of crimson, which radiated an indescribable amount of evil and malice.

"This isn't possible!" the Second Dark Lord spoke incredulously. "We destroyed you!"

"Puny insect," the sinister being spoke venomously, "have you forgotten how I am? I am the King of this world, the Lord of all Darkness. And as long as there is darkness in people's hearts, I will never disappear. Your pitiful efforts to stop me are useless."

"Get over yourself!" the diminutive youkai snapped defiantly as he hopped off the sofa. He boldly walked past his former dreamgirls to confront his supposedly long-dead nemesis. "We destroyed your very soul and executed your last followers, there's no way you could ever revive!"

"How little you know," the vampire lord spoke ominously. "Mikogami has fallen, and you shall soon follow him. Then after the Apostate's son perishes, my revival will be complete. It is inevitable, it is fate."

"Nonsense! There's no one on campus that could've ever challenged him, your insane ravings don't frighten me, Dracula!"

A sinister woman's laugh echoed throughout the air. "And does this frighten you, old man?"

Fuhai gasped to himself, certain the voice belonged to a vampire. A black shadow appeared on the ground, and from it arose a silver-haired woman with stoic red eyes, and long fangs which were visible from under her crimson lips. Her entire body was concealed by a dark ebony cloak. The mage's eyes widened, as the newcomer almost seemed familiar. "Akasha?"

The female vampire smirked in response, opened her cloak and placed her hands on her rounded hips. Beneath her cloak she wore a loose fitting regal black gown that ran to the floor. It was bound just below her chest, which made it cling tightly to her quite sizable bosom, and allowed the lower half to flow freely. But what initially got Fuhai's attention was her vastly distended stomach, which writhed in unholy anticipation. She stroked her stomach with her slender hand, her elongated fingernails colored blood red. The short mafia leader didn't need to ask for elaboration on the matter. "No," he spoke in disbelief, "this isn't possible. Akasha, you didn't!"

"The black seed has already been planted," the pregnant woman spoke with a malicious smile, "and once it bears fruit," she continued, as she dramatically raised her arms, "the whole world shall be consumed by darkness. Nothing can stop the return of Lord Dracula! _**NOTHING!**_" She reared her head back, and emitted a vile gale of megalomaniacal laughter, echoed throughout the mage's entire being.

* * *

Fuhai Touhou awoke with a scream as he fell out of his chair, and landed hard on the floor. He quickly struggled to get his rapid breathing under control. He looked about, and found himself in the study of his mansion. He winced in pain, and held the back of his neck, grateful he hadn't accidentally broken it from the fall. Though he was a Dark Lord, his body had withered over the ages. He got to his feet, frightened like he hadn't been in centuries, since he and his associates vanquished Dracula in the late seventeenth century.

"This can't be true," he spoke in disbelief. "He can't be alive." He exhaled worriedly, as he recalled what his nemesis had spoken. "Mikogami," he muttered, "has something happened at the academy?" He quickly walked over to his chair and righted it. "Why didn't he say anything, and how does Akasha equate into this? Not even she is old enough to remember him. Unless-" He remembered that he hadn't heard from Akasha Bloodriver in over nine years, and began to wonder if Dracula was the cause. As he pondered the vision, he realized the woman in question looked significantly younger than the master vampire. He knew it wasn't her older daughter, and her younger child was supposedly killed on the same day Akasha vanished from the earth.

The Second Dark Lord made a mental note to locate the missing countess, and then focused on more pertinent matters. "I'd best contact the others," he spoke to himself, "this situation cannot be ignored. We cannot allow him to return, or all our efforts will have been, meaningless."

* * *

Ayumu finally reached the tunnel that would've led to the academy. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, which was specifically designed for her strength. She hissed to herself, as the current situation aggravated her greatly. Before the Azinu Elementary School and Velvet Moon massacres, her life in the human world had been manageable. No one in power suspected her of being a youkai, and she struggled for nine years to maintain the ruse. But as she drive down the interdimensional tunnel, she feared her ruse was on the verge of being exposed. Though her future prospects had become uncertain, she still vowed to protect Moka from harm. And if she ever encountered the suspect in the recent massacres, she planned to put an end to the senseless bloodshed, with her own hands.

As she drove on, she felt the release of an immeasurable demonic aura, one that surpassed that of her ex-husband, as well as anyone on the Elder Council. Her jade eyes went wide in fear, and her fingers dug into the reinforced steel of the steering wheel. Her breathing came in short spurts, as her heart was gripped by a fear she'd never experienced in her centuries-long life. And if she felt it, she was certain several other powerful personages detected it as well, especially her former spouse. "What is going on over there," she asked herself, afraid that the aura had come from the academy.

The next thing she saw was a mental image of the same pale woman she'd seen earlier in the day, only clad in the traditional Youkai Academy uniform. She was breathing heavily, with an enthralled expression on her face, as her elongated hands gripped her shirt. The older woman was certain the person in question had been charmed, but knew of no one who could've possibly charmed a vampire. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, almost certain it was Moka, though she looked nothing like she'd anticipated, and wondered if _he_ was the cause. "_**TSUKUNE!**_" the mental image cried out longingly, and ripped open her blouse.

Ayumu's eyes went wide with anger, as her youki arose even with the seals she had in place. "Tsukune?" she asked incredulously. She quickly stepped on the gas and accelerated towards her destination. "What have you done to my daughter," she asked with a seething look, as her jade eyes turned a deep crimson. "You have a lot of explaining to do," she spoke menacingly. "Anyone who harms my precious Moka-chan will feel my-" She growled to herself, as she realized she had spoken like a vampire again. She also remembered that she'd also planned to exact vengeance against the murder suspect in the two massacres that threatened to expose the youkai world to unknowing humans. She grit her teeth together, as she felt the situation was spiraling out of control. She also didn't want to repeat the same behaviors that nearly led to the death of her daughter. But despite that, she knew Moka was in grave danger once more. It seemed to reconfirm her fears that her ruse was on the verge of being exposed.

"Why, why can't I escape," she asked with a pained grimace. "why can't I live in peace? Is that really asking for too much?" She refocused on the road ahead, and pushed the accelerator all the way to the floor. She looked to the limiter rings on her hands, ones she hadn't removed in over nine years. "To think I might ever release my seals," she spoke gravely, "maybe against Issa, but not against-" She groaned in pain, aghast at the thought of striking down her daughter's first friend. However, if her fears were correct, then she saw little recourse. She only hoped Moka would've forgiven her one day, for what she might've soon wrought upon Tsukune. Though it seemed horrible to contemplate, she was grateful the encounter would've been in the academy. For had it occurred in the human world, her reputation as an attorney would've been called into question, and possibly completely exposed the existence of youkai amongst humans, something she couldn't afford. However, despite how complicated the situation had become, she was still a mother, and she planned to fulfill her duties, no matter the cost.

* * *

Deep under the academy, a lone figure with glowing red eyes stood over the bodies of Kahlua and Pfaria. Suddenly, he felt a gargantuan and familiar aura above ground, and sighed in nostalgic elation. It was an aura he hadn't felt in over three hundred years, but he remembered it vividly, and believed their resurgence was at hand. "That's my cue," he spoke to himself. "Hmph, he certainly cut it close. No matter, it's time to move onto the next phase of our plans. He should be finished up in a few minutes, and the Council will be none the wiser."

He knelt down by Pfaria's body, and gently rolled her onto her back. His slender hand lightly caressed her face, and then ran down to her shoulder. "Yes, my dear, we shall part ways, for now. But soon, you shall be restored to your true glory, as the pride of the Shuzen family. Lord Dracula's court always has room for such, exquisite individuals like yourself." His red eyes peered down at her, as she envisioned her as she was before her disappearance. "Yes, through you our future as the supreme rulers of the earth shall be realized." With a wicked laugh of sinister anticipation and triumph, he teleported out of the room with his unconscious captives.

* * *

Mizore ruefully shook her head at the two charmed girls on the roof. "You're being so annoying," she quipped. Suddenly, she winced in pain, as she felt a powerful force had taken hold of her. Though she was conscious, she found herself immobile, and at the worst possible time. "My body," she spoke in a shocked voice.

"Mizore-chan," the young witch asked, and immediately came before her.

"My body," the snow girl replied, "I can't move."

Ruby grimaced in response, as she hadn't sensed the surprise attack beforehand. Suddenly, she felt a distinct spike in youki from Moka and Kurumu. She turned, and saw the pair bathed in vile ebony and crimson auras. She quickly came around to get a better assessment, and cringed at what she saw.

"Oh yes," the white-haired woman spoke in an ecstatic voice, as her elongated hands briefly touched the sides of her breasts, moved down her sides and stopped at her thighs. As Ruby watched her hands, she noticed the vampire's musculature, exposed after she'd ripped open her blouse, began fluctuating slightly, but very noticeably. They expanded a slight visible amount, contracted back to normal, and then the process repeated itself. "Oh, Tsukune."

"Oh Lord Tsukune," the succubus moaned longingly, "I can feel you, it's so exhilarating." Her hands also slid down the front of her body, and the witch knew she wouldn't have stopped there, not as long as they were thralled. "Take me, O Dark Sovereign, my body is yours to command as you ordain."

Yukari came around curiously, and immediately smiled at what she witnessed. She watched as the slight thickening of the vampire's pectorals pushed out her sizable breasts further, which the young witch enjoyed. "Ah, Moka," she spoke in a dreamy voice.

"Yukari-chan!" the older witch chided sharply, which got the sophomore's immediate attention.

"Kurumu, no!" a beautiful echoing voice spoke urgently before the group.

Ruby, Yukari, and Mizore gasped as they felt a powerful youkai presence nearby. As they watched, the spectral image of an indescribably beautiful woman appeared before the spellbound girl, clad in a long violet gown. At first glance it appeared to be Kurumu's mother, but upon closer inspection, the still-coherent girls saw the woman before them made the notorious succubus almost look plain in comparison.

Kurumu gasped as she saw the projection, and stopped her self-massage. "Lilith," she asked in a weak voice, barely able to remain in control of herself.

"Don't let the darkness consume you, my child," the spectral image spoke urgently, "don't let history repeat itself!"

Moka gasped in surprise, as she too ceased her indecent actions, startled by the newcomer's presence. "Who's there," she asked in confusion.

Suddenly, a burst of youki erupted from nearby, and the woman's image cried out in pain and dissipated. Once they was gone, the two girls resumed their previous actions.

"Blast!" Ruby cursed under her breath. "She wasn't strong enough to break his hold." No sooner than the apparition vanished that she sensed several youkai presences close by. She looked over her shoulder, and saw several students had come to the roof and were headed towards them. "No!" she cried out. "Not now!"

"Yukari-chan," the purple-haired girl spoke, as she also felt the students' presence, "don't let them see Moka and Kurumu like this, they'll never live it down."

The brunette was shocked by the task placed before her, but quickly overcame her concern and turned to her friends, who were still being influenced by the horrific power in the distance. "Alright, I know what to do," she spoke with a determined look, and then took hold of the paralyzed girl's hand. "Could you help me out here?"

"How, I can't even move."

"You don't need to, a small part of your energy will do the trick."

Mizore looked confused for a moment, but then had an inkling of what the witch had planned. "You are bad," she spoke in a mild chiding voice, though she wholeheartedly approved.

"Maybe, as much as I'm enjoying the show, we need to stop it now." She felt Mizore's energy being channeled through her hand, and then turned back to Moka and Kurumu, who continued their ecstatic and quite indecent motions. "And I'll stop it with this!" she called out, as she raised her wand aloft. Once she did, a giant showerhead appeared over the two charmed girls. "_**COLD SHOWER!**_" An intense deluge crashed down on the vampire and the succubus, and interrupted their ecstasy.

"Yukari-chan!" Ruby called out. "You know what water does to vampires!"

"Not this time!" the shorter girl countered. "I've added a special herbal remedy for just the occasion. All those hours of practice have finally paid off, desu!"

"Yeah," Mizore muttered, "someone's gonna pay alright."

The white-haired woman coughed vigorously as she felt cold water in her open mouth. It also had a strange taste as well, which unnerved her even further. She quickly spat it out, and shook her head of suddenly damp hair. Her red eyes went wide, as she quickly deduced she'd just been doused with water. But surprisingly, she felt no debilitating effects. She brought her arm up, and inhaled briefly. She detected a familiar herbal scent from the water, which promptly explained the matter.

"Um, what's going on here," a confused girl's voice asked from nearby.

Moka looked to her left, and saw a soaking Kurumu beside her, as droplets of water fell from her hair and clothes. What she found most disturbing was her sweater had been torn open, and four buttons of her blouse had missing, all around the chest area, which the vampire found incredibly suspicious.

"That's what I should be asking," the super monster replied as she turned fully towards the startled succubus. "Care to explain yourself, Kurumu, as if I couldn't already guess."

The cyan-haired girl cringed at the accusing voice. She looked down at herself, and gasped at the damage to her clothes. She instinctively covered herself as best she could, shivering from the cold water against her skin. "Yukari-chan," she spoke angrily through her chattering teeth.

"Hey," the young witch quipped defensively, "it's not my fault you two ripped your clothes off! Show some gratitude for how much I care about your modesty, desu!"

The super vampire looked to her suspiciously, and the younger girl cringed and his behind Ruby. As she did, Moka felt a cold wetness on her skin as well. He looked down on herself, and saw she was all but completely exposed from the waist up, save for her jacket and bra. Unable to contain herself, she screamed in horror and embarrassment, as a furious blush appeared on her cheeks. She instinctively grabbed her blouse and closed it shut, as her shoulders bunched up protectively. Her breathing was rapid and furious, as she couldn't decide who she wanted to pummel more: Kurumu, Yukari, or Tsukune.

"Don't worry," the brunette spoke up tentatively, "I can fix it, desu."

Moka spun around and snarled viciously at the smaller girl, who cowered visibly behind her fellow witch.

Kurumu looked towards her classmate, and then saw several students were headed towards them. "Make it quick, Yukari-chan!" she blurted out.

"Coming!" The child prodigy ran towards the cyan-haired girl, who suspiciously looked to her as she lowered her arms, which exposed her torn sweater and shirt. The witch tried and failed to suppress a giggle. "Silly milk cow, tearing off your clothes for my Tsukune-san."

The succubus growled viciously, and was tempted to unsheath her claws in response. The smaller girl still giggled, and then waved her wand before the soaking girl. Sparkles of magic descended upon Kurumu, who watched as her shirt buttons reappeared, and fastened themselves. Moreover, the tear in her yellow sweater slowly mended itself, until it had returned to its original form. Kurumu sighed in relief, though she was still soaking wet with scented water, she was still decent. "Thank you, Yukari-chan," the succubus spoke flatly, though she managed to smile.

The younger girl gave her a beaming smile. "Don't mention it," she replied happily with a slight tilt of her head. "And now for-" As she turned, her face was suddenly seized by a long-fingered hand. Her frightened violet eyes went wide as they looked into a pair of seething, slitted crimson irises.

"Insipid girl," Moka spoke menacingly, "you think I'm unaware of your desires?" Her blood-colored eyes narrowed into deadly slits as she regarded her captive. "I know how much you lust for me as well as Tsukune. So why should I trust you now?" She sneered at the smaller girl, which exposed one of her fangs.

The brunette was quite terrified as she looked into the enraged countenance of the vampire, who was possibly angrier than she'd ever seen her. She feared if her eyes left those of the taller girl, she would've crushed her face for her transgression. Yukari groaned at the notion as she looked to her infuriated companion. "You're not gonna hurt Tsukune-san," she asked in a muffled voice, "are you? This isn't his fault."

"Silence," the white-haired woman interjected in a hissing voice. "Be more concerned for your own fate, little witch. Know that it is in my hands now," she finished, and tightened her grip for emphasis.

Yukari winced as she felt the increased pressure on her face.

"Moka-san, stop!" Ruby pleaded. "This won't solve anything!"

"And the crowd's getting closer," Mizore added.

The super vampire growled in aggravation, as she also felt the myriad presences that neared her. Yukari watched as Moka looked over her shoulder towards the approaching newcomers. The witch held out her wand before the taller woman, and then waved it upwards. As she did, the buttons on her blouse reappeared and fastened themselves. She found it difficult to button the blouse over her sizable chest, and though she didn't mind the view, she still strove to finish the job.

It was then that an annoyed growl came from the taller student. Yukari watched nervously, as Moka slowly turned her brooding gaze back to her. The vampire looked down at herself, and saw her blouse had been restored, as much as possible. She scowled irritably, and then looked back to her captive. "You sneaky little devil," she remarked coldly, "how completely opportunistic of you." She leaned her face close to the witch. "You'd best not have gotten too enthralled in your work, or I shall be very," she went on, and tightened her grip on Yukari's face, "perturbed."

"Yes, Moka-san," the smaller girl spoke, her voice muffled by the vampire's slender hand.

The white-haired woman groaned to herself, and ruefully shook her head, weary of the constant irritations she'd encountered over the past three days. She looked behind her, and saw the rest of her friends, as well as several other students who'd come up to witness the commotion. They were startled as they saw the dying pillar of flame that shot to sky in the distance. Moka turned away from them, and bowed her head somberly as a deep sigh escaped her.

At that moment, a sinister chuckle echoed throughout the air. The vampire bared her fangs with a menacing hiss, as she sensed a malefic aura above the roof. She turned her crimson gaze upwards, and watched as a cloud of black smoke appeared. Within the cloud appeared a robed figure with glowing white eyes, who hovered high above the throng gathered below it.

"What's going on," a female student asked.

"Isn't that the chairman," a male student asked.

"What is this," a third student asked in shock.

The five girls looked up towards the hovering figure, expressions of fear, confusion, and anger on their faces. They all knew it wasn't who students believed him to be, and tensed their bodies in preparation.

"Rejoice, my children," the newcomer spoke in a hollow, foreboding voice, as he motioned expressively with his arms, "the time for our resurgence has come. Behold," he continued, as he motioned towards the dying explosion in the distance, "your lord has returned. All, is as it should." He moved his arm back towards the students. "The world that you all desire, is close at hand." He laughed wickedly, which echoed as he disappeared within the same black cloud from before.

The students muttered amongst themselves, confused about the meaning being the sinister being's words. Though the personage appeared to be Mikogami, his appearance and disappearance seemed very peculiar. None had recalled him mentioning anything about a "lord," most of them believed the purpose of the school was to teach them how to coexist with humans.

Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby looked nervously at one another. They didn't dare reveal who'd caused the explosion they saw earlier, not to mention the possible death of Mikogami. They knew it would've been catastrophic if they whole truth were known. The cyan-haired girl look to her friends, and quickly saw Moka wasn't among them. She gasped at the realization, and then looked behind her. "Moka," she asked nervously, but got no response.

Near the edge of the roof, the white-haired woman continued to look up where her enemy had disappeared, breathing heavily and angrily. She heard the murmurs of her classmates, and knew exactly how they would've reacted if the truth were known. Her fingers bent dangerously by her sides, as she suspected it was exactly what her enemies desired. Despite all her efforts to stop them, their plans had still gone forward. Her whole body trembled visibly, as the rage seething within her knew no bounds. "_**COOOOOLTOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs. With an enraged growl, she spun around ran towards the stairs. Students practically leaped aside in order to avoid getting run over by the bloodthirsty vampire, who charged headlong towards the exit, as three afterimages comprised of crimson energy trailed behind her.

Kurumu spun around towards her departing friend. "Moka, wait!" she shouted, as she foresaw her classmate headed into yet another trap.

"Moka-san!" Yukari called out, but her words didn't reach the super monster. "Moka-san, where are you going?"

"The top floor," the snow girl interjected as she looked towards the highest part of the academy.

The younger girl looked up to her peer, glad that she'd regained her mobility. "How do you know, Mizore-san?"

The blue-eyed girl gave her a casual shrug. "It's no secret, all supremely evil overlords live on the top floor of their castles."

The child prodigy's forehead took on a bluish haze.

Ruby looked in the same direction, and quickly learned Mizore was correct. "Of course," the witch spoke with a determined look, "the Chairman's office. Come on!"

* * *

Whoa, talk about going from bad to- [yelling is heard, along with furous shouting and banging sounds]

"Hey, what happened to Author-san?"

"Um..."

"What is it, Moka-san? Oh wait, I know what happened now."

"Ura-chan. When will he ever learn?"

"Wasn't this his story?"

"But look at what's happening to us, Tsukune. Look what's happening to you! I just, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Well we're almost to the end of the first book, and we have a lot of readers. They'll be disappointed if Moka-san hurts Author-san."

"Somehow I don't think she'll be so gentle this time."

"Don't worry, Moka-san. I'll rescue him with my magic! This story is really exciting, desu!"

"How did I know you'd say that, Yukari-chan."

"Yukari-chan!"

"What, was it something I said?"

"We need to finish the chapter."

"WAH! Don't do that, Mizore-chan!"

"We really should, Tsukune-san. And in the meantime, everyone, while we go rescue Author-san, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter, The Darkest Hour."

"Oh, do we have to, Ruby-san? This is really getting scary."

"But if we lose Author-san, we'll never know how the story ends. Come on, let's save Author-san, desu! I'm anxious for my big scene with the two of you!"

"How did I see that coming?"


	27. Part I Chapter XXVI

A/N - "Hello everyone, this is Tsukune Aono. We managed to rescue Author-san after the last chapter ended, and I apologize for what Moka-san did. Such a fate should befall no one, no matter what that person may or may not have done."

"_Don't cover for him, Tsukune. I've had it with him making a mockery of me. If he's going to continue to put me in these compromising situations, then I'm ending the story here and now._"

"W-w-w-wait a minute! You can't hold the story hostage, Moka-san! We have so many faithful readers, they'd be distraught if the story disappeared!"

"_Why, so he can denigrate me further? Of all the atrocities he's committed against me, that dream sequence was simply unforgivable!_"

"But that's all it was, Moka-san, it didn't actually happen."

"_Would you really put it past him? Ugh, I hope I haven't been scarred for life from that debacle._"

"Hey, it could've been worse."

"_Oh, and how is that, Mizore?_"

"He could've died your hair green."

"_**KHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHK!**_"

"Um, I'll be leaving now."

"_**GET BACK HERE!**_"

"Huh, I apologize for this, anyone. Just so you know, Author-san did manage to finish the chapter, though it was pretty hard with him in a body cast."

"It's alright, Tsukune, I took good care of Author-san while he recuperated."

"It would've gone much faster if you'd gotten above a D in English, Kurumu-san. Geez, what did he see in you anyway? Oh wait, I already know, scratch that, desu."

"What was that you flat-chested flake?"

"Oh gosh, here we go again. Hmm, give Author-san credit for being thorough, but it looks like there'll be one last chapter after this one. He apologizes in advance. And, as always, the author does not own either Rosario + Vampire, Castlevania, um Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, is that right? Oh, and all the anime and manga that were referenced in the last chapter. If he did, it really would make a cool video game, I admit."

"As long as I get my happy ending with you, Tsukune."

"What, Moka-san?"

_CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

Part I Chapter XXVI  
The Darkest Hour

Deep below the academy building, a lone figure clad in a familiar blue uniform stood before a small altar. The ominous glowing of the console illuminated his form with an eerie luminescence. With the chaos that had erupted earlier in the day, the figure knew what would've happened, for a similar situation occurred nary a week before, something they couldn't have afforded at that juncture. He raised his gloved right hand, and concentrated his youki upon the silver cross inserted in the console before him. Though it remained stable, he knew he couldn't have maintained it for long periods of time, especially after the explosion he sensed above ground. Those his face remained stoic, he was inwardly terribly worried, for he knew the Rosario wasn't designed to withstand the titanic youki of Dracula. And with the Chairman's fate uncertain, the future of the academy looked exceedingly grim.

At that moment, the figure sensed another presence in the room, which had an otherworldly aura about it. Despite that, he felt no evil intentions, merely a great sense of curiosity.

"Oh dear," a male voice spoke in audible disappointment, "I thought I felt someone familiar down here. Hmm, must've just missed him."

The mustached man by the altar chuckled to himself in amusement. "Your timing is perfect," he spoke, though his attention never left the console before him. "Do you think you can fill in for me here?"

"Come again," the newcomer's voice asked.

The Bus Driver sensed the presence of the enigmatic man headed towards him, and then stood alongside the altar. "Just keep this thing stable for a while, would you," the uniformed man asked in his rough voice. "Can't afford to lose another one, they were supposed to last forever." He chuckled to himself.

The blonde man gave him a quizzical look. "You do realize what you're suggesting violates the laws of time, don't you," he asked pointedly. "That's what Zead did and look at the mess he's made. Two wrongs don't make a right and all that."

"But the third one might," the mysterious youkai responded.

"Oh heavens, I certainly hope you don't believe that."

The dark-haired man chuckled wickedly as he focused on the task at hand.

The newcomer sighed wearily. He appraised the situation, and though he didn't approve of the suggested methods, he understood their plight. "You do realize I could get in a lot of trouble back home if anyone finds out. I'm supposed to enforce the laws of time, not break them. If this was my world, I wouldn't even think of it, regardless of what Zead's done." He looked to the console, then to the man before it. "You're not going to tell anyone about it, are you?"

"Trust me."

The blonde man looked quite dubious at the comment, as he deemed the figure before him was anything but trustworthy. However, though it went against his better judgment, he nodded curtly. "Very well." He watched as the man moved aside, and he took his place. He concentrated his energy, and focused it on the cross. He could tell it would've eventually shattered because of the explosive release of Dracula's power, so he sought to delay the inevitable collapse of the instrument as long as possible. Though he didn't entirely understand the importance of the altar, he decided to ask such questions at another time. "I do hope you have plans of remedying this anomaly, not to mention Zead."

"Don't worry," the Bus Driver replied with an eerie grin, "we can have a replacement made soon enough. And the kids on their way to face Zead as we speak."

"Do you really think they can defeat him," the newcomer asked curiously.

The uniformed man chuckled, and took a puff of his cigar. "Regardless of the outcome, it's necessary to face him. They still need to find the Belmont, you can guess what'll happen if _he_ gets a hold of it."

The otherworldly being frowned slightly, and nodded in response. "Indeed I do."

"Then I get that covers everything. You'll be hearing from us soon." With that, the youkai melted into the shadows and vanished.

The blonde man groaned to himself as he concentrated on his task. "How do I get in these situations? Zead, you've got so much to answer for, I don't know where to begin. But you've more than overstepped your bounds this time, there will be a reckoning for what you've wrought, I assure you."

* * *

The four girls headed back into the campus building, and made their way up to the highest level of the academy. Once they reached the top floor, they were greeted by a scene of utter destruction. The walls had blackened by some unknown phenomenon, the ceiling was gone, and the remains of several bodies lied before them. The scene would've been heart-wrenching under normal circumstances, but their concern over their friend took precedence over the chaos around them.

"_Ruby,_" a weak voice spoke into the oldest girl's mind.

The dark-haired woman gasped as she recognized the voice. "_Mikogami-sama,_" she asked mentally.

"_Ruby, there is little time. Hurry to my office, recover the Belmont quickly._"

The older witch kept going as he processed what her seemingly deceased superior had spoken. As she did, the image of an apparently ordinary whip appeared in her mind, coupled with a strange alchemic aura. Once she'd digested the information, she nodded sternly. "_I will._"

The girls hurried down the hall on the top floor. As they did, they noticed one body that was still barely alive. The figure was clad in the tattered remains of a tradition academy uniform, which revealed severe wounds, burns, and bruises. The wounded student's breathing was very shallow, an indication that the individual was in critical condition. The group's pace eventually slowed to a stop once they neared the fallen figure, amazed that anyone could've survived the devastation they just witnessed.

The figure turned its burned and bruised face towards them, and managed a wan smile. "Hey guys," he spoke in a weak voice, "glad you made it back." The student coughed weakly, as his whole body writhed in pain.

"No way," Kurumu spoke with a blank expression. "Senpai, what happened to you?"

Gin groaned as he looked towards his club members. "I was looking for Kuyou," he began, "but with this stupid riot, I couldn't sense him." He cringed as another jolt of pain shot through his body. "I followed a group of his goons here," he continued as he clearly struggled to remain conscious, "and then she appeared." His smile turned into a scowl as he looked away. "Yuriko."

Ruby's eyes went wide in response. "Yuriko Kamasutchi, the one Ririko mentioned at the clubhouse?"

"Yeah, she set me up, set up... Moka. And now... she's playing Kokoa... for a fool."

"Kokoa-chan," Yukari asked in shock.

"Wait a minute!" the cyan-haired girl interjected. "You mean that bimbo posing as Moka-"

"Yeah," Gin replied, "it was her... all along." His head fell back onto the floor. "I'm... such a fool. Never got a chance... to tell Moka... I'm sorry," he concluded as he passed out.

"Senpai!" Kurumu cried out as she dropped onto her knees by his side, and gently lifted up his wounded body. "Senpai, don't you dare die on me! You owe us _all_ an apology, you big moron!"

The incognito werewolf made no response as the underclassman supported his body.

"Come on, you mangy mutt!" the shorter girl snapped. "Snap out of it, this is not funny, senpai!" Her body shook as she looked for any signs of life. She half-expected him to grab her butt or her breasts. She could've clobbered him afterwards, but at least she would've known he was alive. However, the older student made no such indication he was still among them.

"It can't be," Mizore spoke worriedly as she looked to the seemingly lifeless senior.

"Gin-senpai!" Yukari cried out in horror.

At that moment, the sound of hurried footsteps came from behind them. They turned, and saw a third year behind them, clad in a karate uniform rather than the usual academy attire, a wide black belt around his toned waist. He had natural blonde hair, and a very rugged appearance. He definitely looked more like a warrior than a model. His eyes locked onto the fallen figure before him. "No way," he began with a startled look, "Gin, what happened to him?"

Kurumu tried hard to keep from crying as she looked to the motionless being in her arms. "What happens to all those Dracula no longer needs."

The younger witch looked gravely at her club leader. "Senpai may be the enemy of all women," she began, "but Dracula is the enemy of all life!" She turned back to the newcomer with a fierce expression, as she brought her clenched fists up. "As long as he lives, no one is safe, desu!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," the newcomer interjected as he gave the sophomore an intrigued look, "let's not ahead of ourselves. What's with all this talk about Dracula? T'ch, don't tell me you believe that nonsense, Kuyou just made him up to make himself look good, it's nothing more than PSC propaganda."

The girls became silent, and uncomfortably looked away. As much as they wanted to refute him, they knew it might've put Tsukune at risk. They wouldn't forget what happened on the roof, and surmised a good part of the student body believed Tsukune was Dracula. The last thing they wanted was causing any more trouble for the brown-haired youth who'd apparently fallen under the evil overlord's spell.

"Hey, what's with the silent treatment," the powerful fighter asked suspiciously. "Aren't you guys part of Gin's club? You should be reporting the news, not hiding it." Dissatisfied at the lack of responses, he looked to his fallen classmate on the floor. "Let me guess, Gin got in trouble with another woman."

"Was it that obvious," the purple-haired girl asked plainly.

"Mizore-chan!" Kurumu retorted indignantly.

The newcomer sighed in frustration, and ruefully shook his head. "Typical, he just never learns." He knelt down, grabbed him by his burned collar, and lifted him into a semi-sitting position. "You've really done it this time, haven't you, Gin? Sun-senpai's not gonna be happy about this, I wonder what she'll do when she finds out."

A pained groan came from the seemingly lifeless lycan.

"Senpai," Kurumu asked in concern.

"She just might sing you funeral dirge," the rugged student continued, "she warned you this would be the death of you. Maybe she should prepare by reading some Vogon poetry."

The senior cried out in agony as he regained consciousness. "Anything but that!"

"It is alive," Mizore interjected with a deadpan look.

The older student looked around, and saw one of his classmates with a roguish smile on his face. "Haiji, you are despicable!"

"Must be the company I keep."

The incognito werewolf groaned, and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Vogon poetry, not even Sun-senpai can make _that_ sound good."

"So glad you're still with us," Haiji remarked. "Now what's all this nonsense about Dracula?"

Gin groaned wearily. "I'll tell you along the way."

"You'd better." He pulled the wounded student to his feet, and supported him with one arm. "I swear, you get into so much trouble this way."

"You're one to talk," the Newspaper Club leader shot back.

"Whatever, we need to get you healed up so you can apologize to senpai next time we meet her."

Gin groaned wearily, less than enthusiastic about his future prospects. With a great amount of effort, he turned his head so he could've looked to the others. "Hey," he spoke up, "you're going after that guy, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ruby replied with a determined look.

"Well don't hang around here for my sake," the injured youkai spoke in a self-deprecating tone, "Moka's already got a head start on you."

Kurumu hissed to herself, and clenched her fists by her sides. "He's right," she said sternly, and then looked to the others. "Let's go!"

The others nodded, and rushed down the hallway until they disappeared from sight.

Haiji looked back to where they'd fled. "You think they're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, they took down the Four Flunkies last year, they'll be fine."

"Hmm, where's that guy who's always with them?"

Gin gulped nervously, as he realized he'd never asked about Tsukune. He hadn't seen him since the fight against Ririko, and wondered what had become of him. The group's silence worried him even further.

"Hey, you still with us," the rugged student asked.

The lycan was broken out of his train of thought, and decided to pursue the matter later. "Yeah, let's go." He limped down the opposite end, supported by his classmate. Though he didn't want to dismiss the matter, he knew something terrible had just occurred, and hoped he had to chance to inquire about it later.

* * *

A lone figure stood within the office on the top floor, clad in a white robe and habit as he looked out the cathedral windows. He pushed his senses down towards the holding cells under the academy, and saw his associate had gotten the needed signal and acted accordingly. A foreboding smile crossed his features, and his eyes glowed ominously, as he saw his plans were nearly complete.

Around that time, he sensed a powerful presence rapidly headed towards the office. He scryed beyond the door, and saw an incensed white-haired woman running down the corridor. He pushed his senses out further, and saw four other girls further back, as he stood near a fallen student on the same floor.

"Master," a deep growling voice spoke from behind him.

The robed figure turned slightly, and saw a pair of dark, nebulous forms behind him. "Let her pass," he spoke succinctly, "but deal with her friends."

"It shall be done," a scratchy voice replied.

The shrouded being sensed the two presences had left the office, en route to intercept the four girls once they got within range. "Splendid," he mused, "the final phase of our plans here are about to begin." He chuckled to himself, as he tightly clasped his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

The girls went forward until they reached the corridor that led to the chairman's office. No sooner than they did that a huge explosion came from the far end of the hallway. They immediately stopped their progress and covered their faces from the bolts of immense demonic energy that streaked towards them. After a few seconds, the eruption died down. The girls looked forward, and saw a huge cloud of smoke at the far end.

"What the hecht was that," a startled Kurumu asked.

"The barrier to the chairman's office," Ruby explained with an awed expression, "looks like someone just broke it down."

"Moka-san," Yukari spoke quietly.

"No surprise there," Mizore noted, "subtlety isn't one of her strong suits."

The older witch ruefully shook her head, as she silently agreed with the snow girl, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "Looks like we arrived just in time," she spoke to the others, "come on!"

The girls raced towards the office entrance. But before they reached it, a pair of black nebula appeared before them, coupled with severe malicious intent, which stopped them in their tracks. Within the nebula appeared two figures in black suits, a tall thin man with an almost conical looking head, and a shorter muscular man with blue and orange striped hair. All but Mizore recognized them as Colton's bodyguards, who they hadn't seen since the day the supposed historian first arrived at the school.

"I am not in the mood," Kurumu spoke viciously, as she immediately unsheathed her claws. "Move it or lose it!" she snapped, her face flush with anger and her voice thick with murderous intent.

"Infidels!" the taller man spoke in a scratchy voice. "Why do you oppose the sovereignty of Lord Dracula?"

"He is the antithesis of everything the academy stands for!" Ruby proclaimed. "We won't stand by and let him destroy Mikogami's dream!"

"What she said," Mizore added. "This world's not big enough for the both of us," she went on, as her hands turned into icy claws, "so get lost."

"Our Lord is the King of this world," the shorter man replied in a deep, menacing voice, his nose crinkled in contempt. "All who oppose him will die." Twin blasts of intense smoke shot from his nostrils as he narrowed his red eyes into deadly slits. "This means you, in case you weren't taking notes."

"We won't die!" Yukari retorted defiantly. "We'll beat you, Colton, _and_ Dracula! We won't bullies like you rule over us or anyone else, desu!"

"Impudent youth," the taller man shot back angrily, "_**DIE!**_" He grew taller, and his neck and face elongated, completely losing its questionable human appearance. He burst out of his suit and trousers, which revealed a lanky saurian body, covered by sickly light brown skin that resembled dead flesh. His hands turned into deadly claws, which held a trident with a very long shaft. His shoes burst open and revealed a pair of long, taloned feet. His neck was bent down so he could've seen his enemies, his face comprised of an overextended beak, deeply sunken eyes and fangs. Beside him, his companion also grew in height and musculature, until he too burst free from the confines of his dark suit. His skin had turned light blue, his face extended into a reptilian appearance, with two short horns atop his head, and deadly fangs that protruded from beneath his lips. A pair of leathery wings, similar to those of a pterodactyl, appeared and the transformed monster used them to take flight, his taloned feet hovering above the ground.

The armed beast launched itself at Yukari, its trident aimed squarely at her chest. The younger witch gasped in surprise, and quickly evaded the blow meant to impale her. He quickly recovered and reared back for a slashing attack, but Ruby moved in and blocked the attack with her wings. She then blocked a thrust from the beast's weapon, followed by a reverse slash. Yukari moved out of his line of sight and raised her wand aloft. "_**BRONZE POTS!**_" she shouted, and five washing basins appeared and smashed the monster repeatedly upside the head.

Ruby then floated back, and raised her own staff overhead. "_**BEGONE!**_" she called out, and a bolt of lightning shot from the jeweled core of her wand and struck the saurian beast, which was decently wounded from the attack. However, the monster quickly shook off the effects, and aimed his trident towards her. A small sphere of energy appeared at the bladed end of his weapon, and shot forth towards the witch, who floated out of its path.

Yukari gasped in surprise, shocked that her opponent actually possessed long-range attacks. She then jumped back, and aimed her wand at the best. "_**HAPPY HEART!**_" she shouted, and a slew of iron tarot cards rained down on the monstrous creature, who was decently wounded from the attack.

Kurumu took to the air as he confronted her nemesis. Unlike him, her arms were free in flight mode, so she surmised she had the advantage. As she swooped towards him, the draconian beast peppered her with a slew of small fireballs. The succubus cried out as they burned against her, though she wasn't too seriously hurt.

"Heh, should've known he breathed fire," Mizore commented from the ground. "Here, have some of this." She raised her arm towards the flying beast, as sizable icicles shot from beneath her sleeve towards the monster. Unfortunately for her, the winged creature exhaled more fireballs which neutralized her attacks. "Hmph, pretty tough," the snow girl noted.

But before she could've retaliated, the winged creature swooped down and grabbed the snow girl with his taloned feet. He lifted her off the ground and began crushing her shoulders with its iron grip. Kurumu immediately moved in and slashed at the creature's chest while his attention was diverted. The beast screamed in pain, and released Mizore who fell to the floor. The cyan-haired girl slashed him two more times before he retaliated with another wave of fireballs. The flying girl deftly moved aside, and managed to miss some of the attack, though she was still injured regardless.

Suddenly, six ice kunai struck the winged monster right in his well-muscled abdomen. He looked down and saw Mizore below him, her hands transformed into icy claws. It landed on the floor, and launched a rapid volley of fireballs at the snow girl, who quickly dodged out of the way. The monstrous creature then took to the air again, and heard a feral growl from nearby. He looked towards his comrade, and flew towards him. He then grabbed the saurian creature with his feet, and lifted him into the air.

"What are you up to," Kurumu demanded as she flew towards the enemies. However, the winged creature unleashed another volley of fireballs, which forced the succubus away. The beast hovered high above where the other girls were gathered, and growled as he released his partner. The armed monster charged up his trident on the way down and drove it into the floor, which released a powerful wave of energy that knocked everyone on the floor twelve feet back.

The cyan-haired girl growled in aggravation and swooped down to the others, who were still recovering from the effects of the attack. "Is everyone okay," she asked nervously.

Mizore gave her a reproachful look, and encased her in ice with a thought. "You could've helped us out, perverted breast girl."

"This is not the time to bicker!" Ruby said sharply. "If we fight amongst ourselves, we're already defeated. That's how they've maintained the upper hand."

Yukari pouted in response. Though she was also annoyed that Kurumu hadn't saved them, she saw the wisdom in her fellow witch's words. "Alright, let's take this from the top, desu."

"I suppose," the snow girl replied with an indifferent shrug. But before she could've released the frozen teenager, she saw the saurian beast had taken aim with his trident. He fired another shot at the girls, who scampered to avoid the attack. Mizore grabbed her friend's body and leaped out of the way.

Ruby was the first to recover. Her wings glowed with a bright lavender aura. She then raised her staff, and a slew of deadly father shot towards the saurian creature. It was lacerated repeatedly by the deadly bombardment, but then twirled its trident and deflected the rest of the attack. The winged beast snarled at the witch and dove towards her, its taloned feet extended.

"Wide open!" Mizore called out, and cast four large icy shards at the approaching creature, who barely managed to avoid the attack, but his own battle plan had fortunately been thwarted, for the time being.

"Hold on, Kurumu-san," Yukari spoke as he raised her wand. A kettle appeared over the frozen girl, and poured boiling water onto her. The ice quickly melted, and the sophomore was freed from her icy confinement.

The succubus shivered slightly as she shook off the effects of being frozen. "Thanks, Yukari-chan," she spoke gratefully.

"Glad to have you back," the younger witch replied, "now let's clobber these idiots, desu!"

"Gladly," the succubus spoke with a fierce look, as she unsheathed her claws and took to the air again. Once she did, her winged nemesis instantly targeted her. It spewed another volley of fireballs that the voluptuous youkai avoided. She quickly realized he always launched eight fireballs per volley, and then he had to catch his breath before he could attack again. She flew towards him at top speed as he recuperated. "_**REVENGE KICK!**_" she shouted, as she somersaulted forward and drilled both of her feet into his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, as well as send him hard into the wall, which cracked from the impact. It fell to the floor, stunned from the powerful attack.

"Nice shot!" Mizore commented in approval, and then concentrated her own youki. "_**ICE GLACIERS!**_" she shouted, and a slew of frozen spikes erupted from the floor and skewered the downed creature, who screamed in pain from the assault.

"Oh that had to hurt," Kurumu remarked with a smirk.

Seriously wounded, the winged beast roared in anger, as a fiery aura surrounded him, which melted the icy spikes that wounded him. Moreover, his skin changed from light blue to orange.

"Uh oh!" the younger witch cried out worriedly. "Looks like we just made him mad, desu!" She cringed at the increased power and murderous intent of the draconian creature. To make matters worse, she felt another killing intent headed towards her.

"Yukari-chan!" Ruby's voice called out.

The youngest of the group turned and saw that the saurian beast had caught up to her. She instinctively put up a shield of tarot cards and jumped back, which just barely deflected the monster's overhead slash before it was scattered.

The dark-haired woman rose into the air, as the wings grew larger. "Stay away from my fellow witch!" she shouted towards the armed beast, as she began to flap her extra appendages, which created a strong gust of wind. The beast braced itself, and used its weapon as a shield.

Yukari watched her elder's attack, and an idea came to her. She aimed her wand at the monster struggled to maintain his footing against the powerful breeze. "Take this!" she shouted, and a kitchen sink appeared between Ruby and the monster. The gust pushed it forward, and it smashed right in the armed beast's face. The impact proved to be a fatal distraction, as he lost his footing and was blown back into the far wall.

The flying monster growled angrily as it saw what had just occurred. It rose up into the air, and launched huge fireballs as it spun counterclockwise. All the girls, especially Mizore, scampered to avoid the wild attack, as the fireballs exploded against the walls and floor. After that, the creature flew down the hall towards its comrade.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu snapped, as she foresaw what he had planned, and began to pursue him. However, he enemy turned around and launched a volley of huge fireballs towards her, which forced her to lower her altitude.

The draconian creature hovered over his comrade, grabbed his shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

"Oh crap," Mizore spoke worriedly, "not that again."

"We'll have to outmaneuver them," Ruby replied, then turned to the snow girl. "Try to draw their fire, I have an idea."

"Okay," the blue-eyed girl spoke worriedly, but decided to trust the older girl, who'd already gone ahead. She looked up to Kurumu, and pointed towards the floor. Her friend quickly took the hint, flew back and landed near the group. "Stay here for now," the yuki onna relayed, "Ruby has a plan."

The cyan-haired girl made a sour face, but didn't protest further.

Mizore ran forward and shot a slew of icicles towards the creatures. Though they all missed, it was exactly what she wanted. The winged beast responded with a slew of large fireballs that made her quickly scamper away. She noticed that Ruby had flown low and to the side while the monsters focused on her. She watched as the witch rose up behind them. She raised her wand aloft, and a slew of deadly feathers shot from her wings and nailed the draconian beast. The dagger-like feathers cut through his wings and he lost his grip on his compatriot, who unceremoniously crashed onto the floor.

"Neat," the impressed snow girl remarked, and quickly ran to the downed creature. She watched as his comrade fell atop him, and she tried not to chuckle. She concentrated her youki and slammed her claws onto the floor. A huge pillar of ice erupted under them, lifted them into the air, and smashed them into the ceiling. She watched as they toppled onto the floor in a heap.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air. "Now that's a plan! Flattened flunkies anyone?"

Her celebration was cut short as she heard enraged growls from the fallen creatures. They were both badly wounded, but they still managed to rise from the floor. The saurian's weapon was broken, and quickly discarded. The draconian beast's wings were all but shredded, which made flight impossible.

"No way," the cyan-haired girl uttered in disbelief, "they're still alive?"

"Seems that way," Mizore replied, "guess they want to go down fighting."

Ruby noticed her enemies had regained their footing, and raised her wand aloft. "_**MAGICAL SURROUNDING SEAL!**_" she shouted, and two lightning bolts crashed down on the beasts, who were wounded further from the attack.

The formerly armed beast growled from his injuries, eyed the purple-haired girl and launched himself at tremendous speed. The snow girl tried to dodge, but was hit in the side by the monster's hard beak, and knocked to the floor.

"Mizore-chan!" Kurumu cried out. She watched for a moment, and snarled as she saw the beast had Yukari in his sights. Without another word, she flew towards the younger girl and stood protectively before her. The monster immediately charged towards her, and the cyan-haired girl leaned her body to the side, let the creature near her and then wrapped her arm around his beak. She was forced back several feet, and the young witch dove to avoid being bowled over.

"I'm tired of you people," the succubus spoke through clenched teeth as she struggled with her opponent, "picking on the weak! I won't stand for it anymore!"

Yukari watched as her classmate struggled with the saurian beast. But at that moment, she noticed the orange-skinned monster had converged on them, and took in a deep breath. "Kurumu-san!" she cried out.

The well-endowed youkai turned and gasped as she found herself in the monster's line of fire. The beast expectorated a volley of huge fireballs, but a wall of ice quickly arose and blocked the oncoming assault. The fireballs exploded against the shield, which slowly cracked and then buckled under the attack, but it kept the succubus safe regardless.

"Impossible," the trapped creature exclaimed.

"Shows what you know," Mizore replied with a wan smile, as she panted heavily on one knee.

"Hm, what she said," Kurumu added with a fierce grin, reared back with all her inhuman strength and hurled the saurian beast hard onto the floor.

"Wow!" Yukari exclaimed, amazed that her friend possessed such strength. Though it paled when compared to S-class monsters, that made it easily dismissed, which caused her enemies to underestimate her, much to their peril.

"Impertinent creatures," the monster with the damaged wings growled, "I shall tolerate your existence no longer!" He reared back, and a huge fireball appeared in front of his mouth.

"Uh oh," Kurumu remarked with a wary expression.

"This is bad," Yukari added.

"Move it!" Mizore called out. "I won't be able to block this one!"

Suddenly, black tendrils shot forth from behind the creature, and wrapped around its waist, neck and arms. He cried out in pain, and his fireball dissipated. The child prodigy looked behind the beast, and saw her fellow witch with her feathers elongated into tendrils, which bound the draconian beast. "Ruby-san!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hurry, my friends!" the dark-haired woman called out. "End this now!"

Kurumu and Yukari nodded, and they approached the bound creature. Mizore finally got to her feet, confident that the battle was in hand. It was then that she heard a fierce growl behind the others. She turned, and saw the saurian beast had regained his footing, his deadly beak aimed at Kurumu. "Behind you!"

The succubus turned and saw the monstrous beast, who's just launched himself towards her. Without a second thought, she grabbed Yukari and pulled her out of the way. The monster sailed by, and his beak inadvertently impaled his comrade. The winged monster was shocked that he'd been nailed by his partner. The saurian beast screamed in anguish, as did his companion. The girls watched as their bodies caught fire, while they continued to scream. Their flesh was burned away, until only their skeletons remained, which crumpled onto the floor in a broken heap of bones.

Kurumu somberly bowed her head as she looked to their remains. "How pitiful," she began, "they're so eager to die for Dracula, but he won't do the same for them."

"Is this the fate of all who serve him," Mizore asked. "Then, what'll happen to Moka, and Tsukune?"

Everyone gasped and looked to one another, dread on all their faces. The thought of such a fate befalling their close friends mortified them to no end.

Suddenly, the ruined hallway began to shake. The girls watched as a familiar-looking statue arose from the floor.

"What the hecht," Kurumu asked with a peculiar expression. "How long was that hiding there?"

"Don't complain," Mizore muttered, "we could use a pick me up before we fight Colton."

"Very good idea," Ruby interjected, a bit weary from the fight with the two bodyguards.

"I wholeheartedly agree, desu," Yukari added, happy that the bullies had been toppled.

Each of the girls touched the statue, and sighed in relief as the energy released from the idol healed their wounds and restored their auras. The cyan-haired girl seemed exceptionally overjoyed as she was being restored. The other girls gave her very peculiar looks, as it reminded them of when Kurumu had been thralled atop the roof.

"What," the succubus asked, somewhat confused by the suspicious glances.

"Never mind," the snow girl replied dismissively, "let's catch up to Moka."

"Gladly," the younger witch added. She muttered a few choice words under her breath before they headed towards the office.

* * *

Ayumu finally exited the tunnel, and found herself in the familiar region of the academy grounds. Once she did, she saw the crimson nighttime sky through her windshield. She wondered how it had gotten so late in the day, but then got a strong feeling of foreboding as she continued down the path. She immediately knew something was terribly amiss, and quickly looked for anything that resembled a parking area.

The former countess soon reached the academy parking lot. As she looked for an open spot, she gasped as she saw a Winnebago amongst the cars. She quickly parked her own vehicle and jumped out. She inspected the vehicle in question, and saw a sizable amount of rust upon it. She was silently amazed the vehicle could've been driven in its condition. The incognito vampire crept around the back, as she looked about for anyone in the area. Though she saw no one, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling within her heart. She soon reached the back of the large vehicle and knelt down. She glanced behind her once more, and looked to the license plate. Even in the ruddy nighttime atmosphere, her jade eyes read the plate number. She gasped in horror as it was identical to the plate number Kuroshiro had relayed to her, which belonged to the vehicle involved in both massacres. Moreover, it was definitely an American plate, registered in Texas.

The pink-haired woman growled in anger at what she'd discovered. "She's here," she spoke under her breath, as her anger swelled within her chest. Between the murder suspect and Tsukune, she couldn't decide who infuriated her more. She clenched her fists, as she rose to her feet with a vicious growl. The enraged mother turned towards the academy, as she scanned for the suspect's presence. Though she couldn't get a clear sign of her aura, the vehicle was proof enough of her presence. "You'd best not lay a finger on Moka," she snarled through clenched teeth, "or I'll rip off your limbs and burn them before your very eyes. You'll never murder another child as long as I live!"

She winced in chagrin, as her vampire mindset had again returned to the forefront. As much as she wanted to personally tear them apart, she knew such behaviors were unacceptable in the human world, and she definitely didn't want her daughter to emulate them. Fortunately, the seal Issa had created kept her personality and powers in check so she wouldn't have attracted unwanted attention. Though Moka was basically a prisoner, at least she was safe from the Council's notice. But she wondered how long it would've remained as such.

She quickly cleared her mind of her troubling thoughts, and looked towards the academy building. Once she did, the foreboding feeling grew massively. She realized something terrible had occurred, or was possibly still occurring within the damaged school. Without another thought, she ran headlong towards the campus building.

* * *

The shrouded being inside the office raised his nonexistent eyebrows as he heard a loud disturbance that came from outside the office door. He pushes his senses outside, and saw a familiar woman had reached his chamber and sought to break down the barrier he'd placed over the door. He wasn't overly surprised at the identity of the perpetrator, though he was a bit perturbed that anyone had reached the office door alive. He looked in amusement as the intruder repeatedly kicked at the magical obstruction. He admitted he'd never known anyone bold enough to attempt to break down a barrier with their bare hands. Nevertheless, the sinister being was rather relaxed. He strode back behind the desk and looked out the cathedral windows, as he felt the situation was well in hand.

After several intense seconds, the door that led outside burst open with a resounding explosion. He casually looked over his shoulder, and watched as an enraged female vampire slowly made her way into the office. Her fangs were bared menacingly, and her shoulders heaving in unbridled anger, as a malicious aura surrounded her exquisite form.

"Hello, my dear," the robed figure began in an eerie voice, "what brings you here today? Do you have an appointment?"

"Enough of your games, Colton!" the white-haired woman snapped viciously as she lashed out to the side. "You have more than sealed your fate this time," she concluded in a low, threatening voice.

"Oh," the intrigued being asked, "whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" the vampire retorted angrily, as she slammed her hand on the heavy desk before her. "As if you hadn't disgusted me enough with what you've done to Tsukune. Attacking him in his sleep, poisoning his mind and desecrating everything he cherishes, and now trying to turn the whole school against him!" She glared menacingly at the robed man, as she brought her right hand up, and dangerously bent her elongated fingers. "But even worse than that," she continued through clenched teeth, "is the dishonor you've committed against me. Spreading lies about me, calling me an agent of Dracula, claiming I longed for his return. Even claiming I'd-" She growled in anger and disgust, too repulsed by what occurred to verbalize it. "_**I AM NOT A PLAYTHING!**_" she screamed in her seemingly infinite rage, as an ebony and crimson aura surrounded her. "_**NO ONE DESECRATES MY BODY AND LIVES!**_"

The robed figure simply watched as the super monster's sclera darkened to a sickly orange color, and her fangs lengthened noticeably. Even more so, he felt the raging power of his master within her, screaming to be unleashed. He also noted the seemingly imperceptible changes to her body as a result. His grin broadened wickedly, for though it wasn't exactly what he had planned, he was certain the possibilities he foresaw from the recent development could've been very beneficial in the coming days.

Suddenly, the white-haired woman groaned in pain and held the sides of her head, as she fought to suppress the unholy energy within her. The shrouded being was rather intrigued that she'd managed to resist Dracula's power, more than he could've said for the others. And though he was also a bit disappointed, he also knew the issue was anything but resolved. He chuckled to himself, as he knew it would've been a serious obstacle to her, and yet a great boon to him.

"What's wrong," the sinister man asked with a lightly amused smile, "I thought you had come to avenge your precious friend. Wherever did all that motivation go? How do you expect to achieve your goal if you deliberately hold yourself back?"

"Enough games," the female vampire snapped irritably. "You really think I'd fall for such an obvious ploy? You don't know who you're dealing with, Colton." She knit her brows tightly together, as she got her breathing under control. "Or should I say, Zead," she finished with a contemptuous sneer.

A slight look of annoyance crossed the figure's features, as he looked off to the side and solemnly closed his eyes. "So you've met Saint Germain, have you," he asked in a different voice. "No matter, it's far too late to stop what's been set in motion. Our lord," he went on as his gloved hand reached for his cowl, "has returned." He took hold of his habit, gently removed it and let it fall by his side, which revealed his bald head. He turned back to the woman, and smiled at her as he opened his dull gray eyes. "You should feel honored, Moka Akashiya. For it was through you that Lord Dracula has risen once more, just as he ordained."

"Get over yourself!" the super monster snapped indignantly. "Dracula's been dead for centuries, there's no way he could've possibly known about me!"

"That is where you are mistaken," the shrouded being with a raised index finger. "Our lord has known of you long before you were even conceived, my dear, and he has a very long memory. He does not forget those who interfere with his plans. And now, there's nowhere left for you to run."

Moka gave him a scathing glare in response. "You have a lot of nerve accusing _me_ of cowardice," she spoke in an enraged, yet even voice. "You think I'm some weak-minded waif who'll flee and call for help at the first sign of danger? That may be true of the 'other Moka,'" she spoke pointedly, "but it doesn't describe me in the least! I am a royal vampire, born to fight and conquer! I am the envy of all other life-forms, **no one** can ever compare to me, especially not you and your false god!" she announced proudly, as her youki flared menacingly around her body. "And for your unending assaults against Tsukune and myself, not to mention being so infuriatingly annoying, I will be your death!"

For a few moments, the gray-eyed man looked thunderstruck at what his accuser had spoken. As he mentally processed what he'd just heard, he began to chuckle. It rose into amused laughter, until the man threw his bald head and emitted a thundering gale of megalomaniacal laughter that lasted twenty seconds.

"_Oh yes,_" an unseen female voice spoke sarcastically within the suddenly perplexed vampire. "_Brilliantly done, Ura-chan. You've definitely got him trembling in fear now, what do you plan to do for an encore?_"

The white-haired woman was instantly annoyed by the mental barb she just received. "Silence!" she spoke aloud as Colton continued to laugh uproariously. "H-h-h-how dare you mock me! Who's side are you on, Omote?"

"_Gee, good question. You call me weak-minded when your supposed death threat fails miserably? Did you forget he was Dracula's right-hand man, I doubt he's suddenly going to keel over and beg for mercy, Ura-chan._"

"H-h-h-how is this even possible?" Moka demanded in a spluttering voice. "You should be unconscious!"

"_Why, so I wouldn't hear you insulting me again? Or maybe you were hoping I'd overlook the part where you tore off your clothes? I mean, I really like Tsukune too, but please, Ura-chan, show some decency here. Oh, I know I'm going to have nightmares about that little stunt of yours._"

The female vampire growled in embarrassment and aggravation, as her cheeks blushed bright red. Unbeknownst to her, Colton had overheard the entire conversation, and chuckled to himself. He knew she wished her counterpart would've been corporeal at that moment so she could've strangled her for her acerbic comments, in front of their enemy, no less. And, coupled with her earlier comments about being the death of him, amused him more than he had been in a very long time.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" the white-haired woman screamed in rage. "It's bad enough I have to deal with this idiot and his even more idiotic master, but lecturing me in front of them? You've embarrassed me for the **last time,** Omote! Once I'm done with these simpletons, _**YOU'RE NEXT!**_"

"Oh my," the supposed historical researcher noted dryly, "so now you're threatening yourself? Your chances seem to get more comical by the moment, and _you're_ going to defeat Lord Dracula? Foolish girl, you've already lost and you don't realize it. The more you struggle, the more you play right into our hands."

Moka screamed in demonic rage, her face a mask of anger and hatred. She then reached over the desk and grabbed the far end, as well the end closest to her. With her demonic strength, she lifted the heavy desk overhead, adjusted her grip, and smashed the furniture down towards her enemy with a monstrous roar. The room shuddered as the desk crashed onto the floor, as broken pieces of wood and metal scattered about the area.

Moka hunched over where she stood, as she breathed heavily. She groaned in pain, and held the sides of her head.

"_Ura-chan,_" the hidden persona spoke worriedly.

"I'm fine," she curtly replied, as she grit her teeth together.

A split second later, the robed man reappeared in the far corner of the room. He watched as his opponent struggled to get her emotions under control. He knew she was afraid of losing all control and becoming completely consumed by darkness, just like her companion. He also knew that little twinge of doubt and fear would've ascertained his victory. "Oh dear," he remarked, which got the stricken woman's attention, "that's quite a temper you have. You really should get a hold of it."

Moka bared her fangs in anger as she charged her opponent. Colton saw she was headed off to his left, for he surmised would've been an assault from the rear. As she passed by him, he glided off the opposite side, phasing out of his robe, which was kicked away almost immediately afterwards by the vampire. "Missed again," he mused with a smirk, clad in the attire he wore when he first came to the academy.

The super monster glared at him viciously, reared back and aimed at knife hand strike at his throat. But before her elongated fingers made contact, the bald man's image elongated, grew thinner and vanished. He then reappeared in another corner of the room. He sensed the conflict within the girl, though he knew prematurely incurring her wrath might've jeopardized the mission, so he sought it best to allow his opponent to defeat herself with her own troubled emotions.

He furrowed his brow, and a hand held sickle materialized in the air. It spun down towards the distracted vampire. However, she soon turned in its direction, reached out and caught it in midair. Colton was rather impressed, for he'd never seen an opponent bold or skilled enough to grasp his projectiles in such a fashion. He watched as Moka hurled it to the side, and it smashed through the window and disappeared.

The sophomore spun back towards her opponent. "Is that all you've got?" she demanded heatedly. "These childish tricks are **useless** against me!"

"Are they indeed," the European man asked curiously.

At that moment, sickles began to appear sporadically in the various parts of the room, but all of them were targeted at Moka. The white-haired woman growled in aggravation, and lashed out with her deadly claws at the oncoming projectiles. She deftly grabbed one sickle, and hurled it at Colton himself, who quickly disappeared from sight. The bladed implement got stuck in the wall behind where he once stood and vanished.

Colton reappeared just Moka behind and nailed her with a hammer blow to the base of her neck, which made her slightly stagger forward. As she did, an oncoming sickle slashed across her shoulder. With a vicious growl, she unloaded with a massive reverse roundhouse kick, but her opponent leaned back enough to avoid the crushing attack. Undaunted, the vampire performed a high kick, but the European man dodged it again. It annoyed him that he found himself mimicking Saint Germain's evasiveness, but he deemed it a necessary step towards the completion of his plans. As he dodged, he sensed a familiar alchemic presence within the room. Unfortunately, the vampire's tenacity interfered with his senses and forced him to focus on the battle alone.

Moka aimed another knife hand strike towards her opponent, but the supposed researcher caught it in his gloved hand. He grinned slightly as he tightened his grip on the vampire's wrist. She looked about and saw several sickles headed towards her. Colton was certain she would've been quite injured after the attack, but the white-haired woman concentrated her fury and unleashed a huge burst of her youki which eliminated all the sickles and forced the European man to shield his face. Moka quickly got her hand free, took hold of his own, and unloaded with four hard kicks to the midsection. He then nailed him with a high kick right to his chin, kept hold of his wrist and hurled him over his shoulder.

The bald man landed hard on the floor, but quickly arose. As he got to one knee, he saw the vampire headed towards him again. He quickly realized what she had planned and caught the kick that was aimed at his head. He then pushed back forcefully, which sent her sprawling back, but she managed to lean back into a somersault, got her hands onto the floor, and then used her momentum to make an elegant landing.

The sinister being regained his footing, and sternly gazed at his opponent, who defiantly returned his stare. At that moment, he got a troubling sensation from outside the office. With a quick mental glance, he realized the life-forces of his associates had just dissipated, which meant Moka's friends would've soon arrived. His lips tightened noticeably, irritated that they hadn't delayed the others any longer. He looked back to his opponent, who clearly sensed it as well.

"Hmph, took them long enough," the white-haired woman spoke with a dismissive smile as she flicked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Can't they do anything without me?"

"Such high regard you have for your compatriots," her opponent dryly remarked.

"Say what you will, Colton, this night will be your last." She game him a wry smirk. "Are you prepared to get serious now, or should I let you embarrass yourself even further? If these little butter knives are the best you can throw at me you might as well quit."

The bald man gave her an ominous look. "You have no idea how much you're going to regret those words, child."

A few moments later, four young girls made their way into the office. Colton recognized them as the same ones he encountered in the tomb the previous night when he posed as the chairman.

"Sorry we're late," the cyan-haired girl spoke first, "those small fries were more trouble than I thought!"

"At least they gave us a good workout," the seemingly expressionless girl added.

"Now we're ready for the main event!" the youngest of the group declared exuberantly, and then turned to the European man. "You're going down, Colton!" she spoke as she brandished her wand. "We don't need you or Dracula to tell us how to live! Get lost or we'll do it for you, desu!"

"And that should concern me, why," the supposed historian asked with a bemused expression.

"Because there's nowhere left for you to run," the older witch spoke with a determined look, "your sinister plans end here, Colton." She knelt down behind the shortest girl, and leaned close to her ear. "Yukari-chan, could you keep him busy for a moment? There's something I must do here, won't take long."

The brunette turned to her with a confident smile. "Sure thing, Ruby-san."

The bald man looked suspiciously at the pair, and watched as the oldest of the group began to search the office. He heard the whispered conversation, and wondered what she sought. But before he could've acted on his suspicions, he felt a large metal object had collided with his head, which distracted him from his current train of thought. As he focused on the group, three more similar objects, which he saw were simple bronze washing basins, flew towards him and nailed him upside the head. He was more annoyed than actually injured, but he was still alert enough to see the succubus charging at him, her right claw at the ready. He teleported out of harm's way just as the attack came crashing down towards him.

He reappeared in a far corner of the room, and began to summon his sickles again. They rained down in random directions, since there were so many enemies in the room. The purple-haired girl flicked one of her frozen talons, and a small shard of ice shot forth and destroyed a sickle that drew near her. The succubus wasn't so fortunate, as a harvesting tool sliced across her knee.

"Why you!" the cyan-haired girl snapped, and slashed at another sickle with her claws.

"You okay, Kurumu," the snow girl asked.

"I'll be fine," the voluptuous teenager retorted irritably, as she absently rubbed her knee. Though her movement wasn't overly hindered, it still proved to be a nuisance to her. "What a pain," she grumbled.

"Just watch out for those things."

"Watch out for these things, too!" Yukari added, as she raised her wand aloft. A small stream of iron tarot cards came crashing down towards Colton, who found himself trapped in the corner. The bladed implements damaged his coat, but any wounds he might've suffered appeared superficial at best, as red streaks were seen on his face and neck.

As the bald man recovered from the last attack, he sensed the same alchemic presence from before, and it was close to his proximity. He looked to his right, and saw the remains of the Chairman's desk. He also saw Ruby sifting through the debris, and a disturbing notion came to him. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

The older witch gasped, as she realized she'd been spotted. As she was temporarily immobilized by her shock, Colton raised his right hand upwards, as a slew of sickles appeared overhead. He lashed out to the side, and the sharp implements spun rapidly and streaked towards the witch, who barely had time to dodge the oncoming projectiles.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari cried out instinctively.

"So it was here all along," the nefarious man remarked with a dark gaze, as he looked to the witch who was still getting to her feet, "no matter," he continued as he held his right arm out slightly. Once he did, a long blade emerged from under his sleeve.

"Crap!" the purple-haired girl spoke under her breath.

"That weapon!" Kurumu exclaimed silently.

"Never again," the ersatz chairman spoke with a determined look as he advanced menacingly on Ruby. "I shan't allow that foul weapon to threaten Lord Dracula again!" he shouted and slashed down towards the witch, who produced her wings and glided out of harm's way.

The dark-haired woman then focused on her enemy, and raised her own wand aloft. "_**MAGICAL SURROUNDING SEAL!**_" The jewel in the middle of her staff glowed brightly, and a huge bolt of lightning crashed down upon the oncoming enemy. Colton reeled back in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. His metallic weapon conducted the lightning, and wounded him further.

"Keep him occupied!" the witch's voice called out to the others. "I just need a few more moments!"

"Sure thing, Ruby-san!" Yukari's voice responded.

As the bald man shook off the effects of the last attack, he heard the witch's hurried footsteps, and was certain she was going to search for the Vampire Killer again. But as he turned to pursue her, he felt a certain coldness below him, followed by a freezing sound. He looked down, and found his feet had been encased in ice, and thus frozen to the floor. But before he could've tried to free himself, he felt a magical presence above him. He looked up, and saw what appeared to be a kitchen sink, which smashed down onto his hairless scalp. As he sought to shake off the cobwebs from the stunning attack, he heard a fierce battle cry. He looked forth, and saw the succubus flying towards him at incredible speed, her deadly claws exposed. She slashed hard across his chest, which actually wounded him modestly. She gave him another swipe with her claws, which injured him further. Incensed by the barrage of attacks, Colton reared back with his blade and unloaded with an overhand slash. However, his agile opponent deftly dodged the attack, which struck up sparks on the floor. As he righted himself, he saw Moka headed towards him at top speed. She spun around in midstep and unloaded a thundering reverse back kick, which knocked him free of his icy manacles and sent him halfway across the room.

"I found it!" Ruby's voice exclaimed from the rear of the chamber.

Colton immediately came alert once he herd the witch's words. He raised himself off the floor, and saw the dark-haired woman, with the coiled Vampire Killer in her hands. "_**NO!**_" he shouted as he headed towards the chairman's assistant. But before he reached her, he unwillingly stopped in place. The cold sensation told him his feet had encased in ice once more. "Hmph," he remarked with a dark scowl, "not this time." His body became immaterial, and he walked out of the icy manacles below him.

"Oh crud," Kurumu spoke with a chagrined look, clearly taken aback by her enemy's solution to his former problem.

Moka growled indignantly, clearly livid at how easily he'd escaped his confinement. She unleashed a high kick, which released a powerful cutting wave of air. The blade harmlessly passed through Colton's insubstantial body, and slammed into the far wall. A huge gash was seen where her attack had struck.

"Pitiful," the sinister being remarked in an unimpressed tone, and held out his right hand. Spectral blue energy gathered in his hand, as nigh imperceptible beams of light arose from the floor in a straight path. He thrust his hand up, and five huge columns of blue light shot up from the floor. The white-haired woman screamed in pain, as she was caught within one of the pillars. She hunched over visibly, as smoke arose from her burned body.

"Moka-san!" Yukari cried out.

"Why you!" Kurumu snarled angrily. She rushed forwards and slashed repeatedly with her claws, but her attacks inflicted no damage whatsoever.

"It's no use," the young witch spoke sadly, "physical attacks can't hurt noncorporeal beings."

Colton callously waved his hand to the side, and the succubus was telekinetically thrown into the wall beside her, which cracked visibly under the powerful impact.

"Kurumu!" Mizore called out, deeply concerned for her classmate. Gathering her courage, she turned to her enemy, and shot two beams of frozen energy from her hands. Unfortunately, her bolts passed through Colton's body, and struck the far wall, as ice began to form upon it. "Darn it," she cursed under her breath.

The spectral adversary threw his arm out behind him, and the snow girl was hurled back towards the far wall. She slid down onto the floor, dazed from the intense assault. Satisfied that she wasn't a threat any longer, he turned back to the two witches by the ruined desk. He almost pitied the younger girl, who trembled visibly as she stood between him and the dark-haired woman who held the accursed whip he despised so much.

"Foolish child," he began in a foreboding voice, "what can you possibly hope to do against me?" The insubstantial being held out his right hand. "Enough of this farce, give me the Vampire Killer, and I might spare your lives."

"Never!" the smaller girl spouted defiantly, though her fear was clearly evident. She aimed her wand at the ruined desk, and the broken fragments began to rise into the air. She then pointed her staff towards Colton, and the broken pieces of wood and metal assailed her enemy. Unfortunately, the debris harmlessly passed through him and inflicted no damage. However, amongst the fragments were a few magical talismans, that made the spectral being involuntarily wince as they passed through him, and detonated when they landed behind him.

Colton immediately turned towards the eruption of magical energy, which just barely missed him. He judged the magnitude of the explosion, and realized he might've been decently hurt if he'd been caught in the middle of the detonation. He turned towards the younger witch with an incensed look. "You insolent child!" he snapped, and slashed upwards with his blade, which released a wave of spectral blue energy that collided with the preteen and knocked her hard into the wall behind her.

"Yukari-chan!" Ruby cried out as she saw the younger girl's plight. She knew if she been flung back a few feet to either side, she would've gone sailing through the window and down to the ground far below.

"And now it's just you," Colton mused, which got the witch's attention. "Care to listen to reason? Mikogami is gone, there's no one left who can stop me."

The dark-haired woman was clearly frightened, as she trembled nervously. And then, she looked off over the ghostly being's shoulder. Her eyes went wide in comprehension, and she nodded with certainty. Her actions annoyed the European man, though he did sense another presence just outside the room. However, he quickly deduced it wasn't the chairman, so he didn't deem the individual a threat. He turned his attention back to Ruby, and saw she'd held the whip under her right arm. She then reached behind her back with her left hand, and produced a large black tome. He felt a great deal of magic within the book, and looked at her suspiciously as she flipped through the pages.

"Is this supposed to be your last stand," he asked in an annoyed voice. "How pitiful, intelligent beings know when to submit to powerful rulers, yet still you fight on? T'ch, the world will be much better off without this worthless establishment."

Ruby ignored his taunts, and stopped two-thirds of the way through the book. Her lavender eyes focused on the right hand page. She began chanting in an arcane tongue that had long been forgotten. However, Colton understood it well, and recognized it as a sealing incantation. His scowl became more pronounced, as he'd never felt so insulted in his entire existence. The very thought that a mere incantation spoken by a teenage witch could've possibly contained him was more than ludicrous to him. As he watched, a large circular sigil appeared in front of the witch, surrounded by a ring-like frame, which contained six focal points and various arcane runes. "You must be joking," the insubstantial being spoke disdainfully, "you'll need something a lot stronger than that to bind me."

Ruby then produced her wand, and aimed it at the sigil. "_**QUADRA DEIMOS INCARCERUS!**_" She pointed at the top focal point of the seal, moved down to the upper left, then the lower right, down to the bottom point, over to the lower left, then to the upper right, back to the top point, and straight down to the bottom of the seal. A glowing quickly traced in the direction her wand had moved, and then a demonic horselike image appeared in the center of the sigil.

Colton grunted, as he felt strong magical energy around him. He looked down, and saw a much larger version of the seal the dark-haired woman had just created. The energy was designed to immobilize him, even in his noncorporeal form. Though the strength of the magic was noteworthy, he knew it wasn't nearly enough to constrain a being of his level. "Fool!" he called out. "This won't hold me for long." Within the seal, he saw tendrils of magic that sought to act as manacles. He thrust them aside, as he saw the witch hovered around the seal, until she was right behind Colton, who kicked away a manacle that grasped at his ankles. He quickly grew weary of constant magical assaults, and crossed his arms over his chest, as he concentrated his dark energy. With a rising growl, he unleashed his unholy power in one massive burst, which tore the seal to shreds. The resulting dispersement of magical energy blew out the cathedral windows and scattered the broken pieces of the desk all over the room.

The insubstantial being scowled after he'd freed himself from the seal. As he looked about for the witch, he saw her near the entrance, supported with two gloved hands by an inhuman being, who wore a blue driver's uniform. A sinister grin was seen just below his mustache, and his eyes glowed beneath his cap.

The newcomer chuckled wickedly as he regarded the dark-haired woman. "That was a big risk you took there," he remarked. "Did you find it?"

Ruby looked back at the man who stopped her from being blown out of the room. "Yes," she replied courteously, and handed the Vampire Killer over her shoulder.

The mustached man took hold of the article, and chuckled lightly as he placed it behind his back. "Good work."

Colton was seething inside as he watched the scene before him. "_I don't believe this!_" he thought to himself. "_Outsmarted by mortals?_" His fists clenched by his sides, he dashed towards the entrance where the strange pair stood. The newcomer motioned for the witch to move aside, and she complied. The uniformed man quickly backed out of the office, concentrated his own dark energy, and released it with both hands. Colton saw it was some form of barrier, though he didn't plan to be stopped by such a trivial obstacle. He quickly rethought his opinion when he collided with the barrier and was forced back. He slashed at the obstacle repeatedly, but found his attacks were ineffective. "What is this?" he demanded.

"I think you know," the strange man replied with a proud grin, "it's a special barrier designed to bind ghosts and other spiritual beings, like you."

The bald man snarled at the inhuman being for his arrogance.

"Hey," the newcomer called out, "I got him pinned down, you kids think you can finish things up?"

"We will," Ruby replied firmly.

"He is so going down," Mizore's voice added.

"We're through with his games!" Kurumu's voice declared.

"We won't let him toy with anyone else, desu!" Yukari called out from the back.

"Your time has come, Colton," Moka spoke in a cold, threatening voice.

The mustached man chuckled as he concentrated on sustaining the barrier. "Glad to hear that, but try not to make _too_ much of a mess, this is the Chairman's office after all. Though I fear I might be asking for too much." He laughed wickedly as he focused on his task.

The bald man become fully physical again, and looked to the five girls who drew close. Though they were wounded, he saw they still had the will to fight, which had begun to irritate him. "To think I'd be outsmarted by such minute beings again," he remarked with a sour expression, "this is intolerable!"

The purple-haired girl looked somewhat surprised. "When did we do it the first time," she asked curiously.

"It matters not," the sinister man spoke ominously, as he channeled his dark energy into his blade, "rest assured, it shall not happen again." Without another word, he slashed upwards, and a large gash appeared before the group, which seemed to split the actual space within the room. The gash pulsated with dark energy, as small swirling lights were seen within. It grew larger, until it seemed to engulf everything inside the chamber. The girls screamed as they encountered the strange phenomenon. Once it filled the entire room, the tear in reality all but closed itself shut, and left an empty office behind.

* * *

Outside the office, the Bus Driver frowned as he witnessed what had just occurred. "Hmph, should've known he'd pull something like that," he remarked. He took a puff from his cigar, and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I do hope those children have resolved themselves, because the real horror," he continued, as he looked over his shoulder, "has yet to begin."

* * *

Oh crud, dramatic enough for you?

"_You seem to love drama a bit too much._"

"I think I agree, Ura-chan. Nothing's, going to happen to me, is it Author-san?"

"Of course not, Moka-san, you'll be fine, really. What do you think could happen?"

"_Don't put anything past him, Tsukune. Even in a body cast, his warped mind is as active as ever._"

I heard that!

"Hey, don't be such a party pooper, Moka-san. We're approaching the grand finale here, we should celebrate. Care to pose for some year-end photos?"

"_Care to have your spine removed through your mouth?_"

"That... sounds... painful."

Yeah, it is. Anyway, what's going to happen to the girls now? Even though they saved the Belmont, who's going to save them? And where has Tsukune been all this time?

"He's staying right here with me, aren't you, dear Tsukune?"

"Um, Moka-san?"

Oh gosh. Anyway, tune in next time for Part I Finale Death of a Dream


	28. Part I Finale

A/N Hello, everyone. Well, here it is, the conclusion of this part of the Baddest Blood trilogy. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this for the duration. Hard to believe it's been almost 19 months since I started this fic, and now we've finally reached the end, of this part anyway. After this comes the next story, Death of a Dream. Hope everyone finds what they're looking for in the next part of the saga, wouldn't be any fun if no one was enjoying the story.

Just read the spoilers for chapter 31 of the RV II manga, and I swear the mangaka is stealing my ideas again (j/k). Anyone who hasn't been spoiled, be patient, it's being translated as we speak, so it's on the way. I'm sure a lot of people will be shocked, I know I was.

And again, I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania. They are the licensed properties of Ikeda Akihisa and Konami respectfully. I wonder if they're reading this. Hmm, anyway, on with the show.

Part I Finale  
Death of a Dream

Haiji supported the badly wounded Gin as he led him down the corridor. The latter was horrified as he witnessed the carnage before him. Demolished classrooms and felled students lined the halls. The very sight brought him to the lowest ebb in his entire life.

"I can't believe this," he spoke weakly, "how could I have been so foolish?"

"Ah, get over yourself, Gin," the karate club captain replied in an offhand manner. "Save your strength, we still need to get to the hospital annex. Poor Yuji-san's gonna be more than overworked today. Can't say he wont be earning his keep today, that's for sure."

Suddenly, an immeasurable demonic aura filled the corridor. The lycan gulped nervously, as it more than transcended anything he'd encountered in his teenage life. Even Moka in her true form was as nothing compared to the vile energy Gin sensed at that moment.

"What on earth is that?" the less injured student inquired, his eyes wide in alarm.

The incognito werewolf tried to pinpoint the source of the aura. However, it was so massive it seemed to encompass the entire area. Around that time, he heard nervous shouting from the walkway that connected both branches of the academy. "Over there!"

"You can't be serious!" the karate master spoke incredulously. "You're in no condition to be walking, let alone fighting!"

"Who said anything about fighting," Gin insisted, as he pushed himself away and headed towards the walkway.

"Gin, get back here!" As he pursued him, the aura he felt grew even stronger, which began to impede with his movements. He never imagined such a powerful youkai existed, and knew Gin was way in over his head.

When he finally caught up to him, he saw several students in the walkway in various degrees of physical health. They all looked out the window towards the central part of the campus building, muttering to one another in fear. When he did, he saw a man hovering high above the ground, clad only in a pair of academy brown trousers and leather shoes, his back turned to the throng behind him. Haiji's body began to tremble, as he realized the aura he'd felt before came from the floating figure.

"What the hecht is that," he asked with a frightened look.

Gin also watched the figure, his face a mask of sheer terror. What frightened him the most was the figure seemed oddly familiar. "No!" he cried out. "It can't be!"

"Can't be what," Haiji asked. He then recalled how the Newspaper Club was silent earlier, and came to a possible explanation, one that frightened him more than he ever imagined. He looked back to the man in the distance. "Are you serious," he asked in disbelief. "Is that... Dracula?"

The hovering figure looked back to him, a contemptuous scowl on his lightly tanned face. His eyes glowed an ominous shade of red as they bore down on the fighter. The senior yelped in fear as he was unwillingly brought down to his knees by the seething aura the man exuded. Many of the other students also cried out in fear, and prostrated themselves against their will. None of them could've moved in the oppressive aura that bore down on the hallway.

"No!" Ginei cried out, as he strained to keep his eyes on the figure outside. "What are you doing, you'll kill us all!"

The demonic man stared at him for several seconds, and then turned away. As the Newspaper Club leader watched, he floated higher into the air, and aimed his right hand at the central part of the academy building. A sizable sphere of dark energy appeared before him, as tiny specks of darkness were drawn into it. Suddenly, a huge beam of black energy shot from his hand, and struck the highest level of the academy building. A tremendous explosion ensued, which Gin could've felt where he stood. Many of the other students in the hallway also felt it, and cringed at the amount of destructive power they witnessed. Haiji was positively thunderstruck, for the attack made his Empty Fist Hole Puncher look like nothing. His attack wasn't designed for such long range, or for punching holes in buildings. As he watched, the hovering figure floated towards the hole he made, and disappeared into the building.

"What the hecht was that," the karate fighter asked in disbelief.

"Oh no," another student asked fearfully, "is he going to kill the Chairman?"

"Why is Aono-senpai doing this," a freshman youth asked timidly.

Haiji immediately got in the underclassman's face. "Aono?" he demanded. "As in Tsukune Aono? Impossible, that can't be him."

The wounded boy was too terrified to respond.

The senior turned from him and back to his classmate. "Gin, what's going on here? Was that really Aono-san just now?"

The lycan shut his eyes tightly, and grit his teeth together.

"Gin, answer me!" the fighter demanded.

"_Is this why you guys didn't say anything,_" the wounded club leader thought to himself. "_Have they gotten to him?_" As he thought about it, he realized how Tsukune acted after the previous night, when Moka was supposedly killed on false accusations. He wasn't surprised that his club member took it personally, but never imagined he would've become such an insidious monster. Ginei groaned in chagrin, as he realized if he hadn't cooperated with Kuyou, the whole series of events might've been avoided. A heavy wave of guilt came over him, as he collapsed onto his knees, both from the shame and his injuries. "It can't be," he said to himself, "it can't be."

* * *

The girls found themselves in a huge black void, which stretched in all directions. Miniature specks of light were strewn about the area. It almost seemed like they were in outer space, though they could've still breathed. The amount of evil they felt around them was overwhelming.

"What the hecht is this," Kurumu asked as she looked about in confusion, shivering as the immense evil bore down on her being.

"Some sort of, alternate dimension," Yukari explained, her lavender eyes wide in fear and alarm. "I guess it's no surprise Colton could've created this, but _inside_ a barrier?""

"Definitely a lot more space," Mizore noted as she looked about impassively. Though she got the impression that they might've been over their heads, she didn't dare voice it as she knew Moka would've heatedly objected, and the last thing they needed at the moment was more infighting.

"But now we're trapped here," Ruby added with a concerned look, as she tightened the grip on her wand.

Moka looked about the area, and saw a small fissure of light amidst the darkness around them. With what Yukari had explained earlier about alternate dimensions, she surmised it was a passage back to their world, but it was far too narrow to enter. She wondered if Colton had possibly erred when he left it behind, or if he was simply taunting them with an inaccessible escape route. She doubted it was the latter, for his demeanor indicated he was about to fight more aggressively.

She then looked to her friends, and detected the smell of fear upon them. She scowled deeply, as she saw it as the worst possible time for such inhibiting emotions. With a thought, her youki flared out, which made her friends gasp in unison. "Enough of this simpering!" she snapped, her voice cracking like a whip. "If _this_ is how you're going to fight him, you might as well quit! Fear is not an option!"

"Sheah right! And _you're_ saying this," the cyan-haired girl shot back. "Give it a rest, you use fear all the time, and now you're telling is it's not an option? Call the kettle black some more, why don't you?"

"Oh crud," the blue-eyed girl commented in chagrin.

"Don't you talk back to me!" the vampire snapped as she got in the shorter girl's face. "I am the strongest among us, my will is absolute!"

"And then you wonder why people thought were in league with Dracula!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" Moka shouted, and instantly grasped the succubus' throat with both hands. In a split second, she felt Kurumu's hands around her own neck. Enraged, she squeezed even tighter, and gagging sounds came from the shorter girl.

"Moka-san, stop!" Yukari cried out as she ran to her side.

The livid demon snarled viciously and bared her fangs at the young witch, which made her jump involuntarily. As she turned back to her victim, she grimaced as she felt her grip had become weaker, despite her best efforts. Finally, she threw her head back and screamed in agony, which caused her to release the cyan-haired girl, who leaned over and coughed painfully as she held her throat.

An incensed Mizore stormed over and cuffed her in the back of the head. "Idiot, what were you thinking," she demanded. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Enough," Moka's stern voice interjected.

Everyone looked to the white-haired woman, whose eyes were closed and her head leaned back. The cyan-haired girl looked on warily as vampire opened her burning crimson irises and aimed them at her. "Kurumu," she began in a cold, yet kind voice, "this is not the time. If we fight amongst ourselves, we've already lost." She then reached up and gently placed her slender hands on the succubus' shoulders. "And if we don't defeat Colton, we'll never escape this darkness, and we'll never see Tsukune again. Is that what you want?"

The cyan-haired girl gasped in response, as her violet eyes began to well up. "No," she spoke softly, "I couldn't bear that." She tried hard not to sniffle, but failed.

"Then let's fight together," the usually brooding vampire replied with a soft smile, "and put an end to this. For Tsukune," she went on, as he wrapped her slender arms around her classmate, "for everyone."

The sophomore girl gasped lightly, taken off-guard by the embrace. A sigh escaped her as she returned her hold, a light blush on her cheeks. After a couple of moments, a troubled look appeared on her face. "Um, Moka?"

"Yes?"

Kurumu looked away nervously for a moment, then turned her attention back to the taller student. "It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but, which Moka are you again?"

The vampire released her and looked fully into her face. "You mean you could tell," she asked with a surprised look, then looked away and frowned in disappointment. "Shoot, and I thought I was doing such a good job playing Ura-chan."

The cyan-haired girl gave her a confused look, but when she suddenly growled, the succubus jumped back and watched as her close friend spun around.

"_Omote,_" Inner Moka thought to herself, "_if you __**ever**_ _overrule me like that again, I'll make you experience agony like you've never known! This is __**my**_ _body, __**NO ONE**_ _commandeers it!_"

"_It's my body too in case you forgot!_" the hidden persons shot back mentally. "_You're starting to crack, Ura-chan, you'll never beat him like this. Let me help you._"

"_I don't need help, I am a royal vampire, unequaled and unparalleled in every sense of the word. Colton is nothing but trash before me, I'll dispose of him and end this horrible night._"

"_Or die trying,_" a third mental voice asked.

Both Mokas gasped at the intruder within their mind. They looked ahead towards their foe, who they knew was the one who'd just spoken.

"That's what I've always detested about you," Colton began with a sour look, "your unabashed arrogance. You cling so tightly to it, even when it's proven false. I think it's time to give you a good dose of reality." A vile dark aura surrounded him, and the girls braced themselves against their enemy's sudden display of power. As they watched, the man's form began to fragment, as two afterimages appeared on each side and separated themselves from him. Once the incident was finished, the group found themselves against five identical versions of their adversary.

"What the hecht," Kurumu asked warily, "are those supposed to be illusions?"

Yukari looked amongst the enemies before her as she tried to find any discrepancy that would've identified the real Colton. However, all five versions looked completely identical, with matching auras to boot. "Darn it, I can't tell desu!"

"This is too weird," Mizore noted, rather unnerved despite her stoic demeanor.

"Weird or not," Ruby spoke to the others, "he's coming! Prepare yourselves!"

No sooner than she'd warned her friends that the five evil images broke apart and rushed towards the girls, as miniature scythes appeared sporadically and rained down in random directions. Moka noted the enemy in the center was headed straight for her, and quickly ducked, which left an afterimage behind. The bald man had his blade brought back into a thrusting position. But just before he lunged forth, he paused in mid-strike. Moka was surprised that he didn't attack, so she withheld her counter. Suddenly, the European looked straight down at her, and raised his blade aloft, a dark scowl on his face. The white-haired woman quickly rolled away as her enemy's weapon crashed down on her previous location. The sophomore bared her fangs in frustration, incensed that her enemy had seen through her ploy. But before she could've thought or voiced her irritation, she saw Colton approaching her again, his blade raised overhead again. She quickly rolled to her opponent's left and got to her feet to avoid another overhand slash, which left him open for but a moment. Moka unloaded with a short roundhouse kick to the back of Colton's head, which caused him to lean forward slightly. The vampire then moved to the front and unloaded with a rising kick straight to her enemy's chin, which made him stagger back a few paces. She then moved in and drilled him with a fierce reverse back kick to the chest, which staggered him even more. But before the vampire could've pressed her advantage, the dark servant became incorporeal again, and aimed his right hand at her, as spectral blue energy gathered in his hand. She recognized the attack, and quickly leaped to the side as five columns of blue energy shot towards her. Once they had passed, she converged on her enemy again.

Kurumu waited as her opponent approached her. She knew his blade gave him a tremendous reach advantage, and getting close would've been quite difficult. Colton reared back and unleashed a powerful overhand slash. The cyan-haired girl dodged the wild attack and landed a side kick into his left side. She then spun around and unleashed a reverse roundhouse kick into her opponent's back. The man reared back, and thrust forth with his sword arm, aimed right at Kurumu's chest. The succubus managed to dodge it, but then yelped in pain as she felt a quick slash across her shoulder. She looked, and saw a sickle had managed to wound her, and then vanished. Her eyes darted back towards Colton, who'd already gotten into striking position again. She tried to jump back, but not quick enough to completely avoid a rising slash from her opponent. She looked down and saw a light gash that ran from near her left kidney, between her breasts, and up to her right shoulder. She cringed as she imagined how badly she would've been hurt of she'd taken the full force of the attack. The succubus then saw her opponent advancing on her again, his blade in a thrusting position. She quickly ducked as his deadly armament lunged towards her. The cyan-haired girl then nailed him in the gut with a knife hand strike, her claws already extended. She then raked up his torso with a rising slash of her own, which made him groan in obvious pain. The sinister man responded with a wild backhanded blow with his free hand that knocked Kurumu to the ground. She rolled onto her back, and saw Colton had closed in, his blade aimed at her throat. She quickly rolled out of the way as the blade struck the nonexistent ground.

Yukari engaged her own opponent, as her tarot cards surrounded her in a spinning shield. She knew how much of a nuisance the sickles would've been so she sought to neutralize at least one problem during their battle. She jumped away with a yelp as Colton slashed wildly with his blade. While in mid-leap, the child prodigy focused her magical energy, and aimed her wand at the European man. "_**LYRICAL MAGICAL HAPPY HEART!**_" A slew of iron tarot cards rained down on Colton, and slashed any sickles that neared Yukari. After a few seconds of the bombardment, the bald man slashed forcefully with his blade and the cards were scattered in all directions. The young witch quickly knelt on the ground to avoid being wounded by the backlash. As she got to her feet, she saw her opponent was visibly wounded, though it didn't seem to hamper him. Yukari grimaced, as she was uncertain if her attack wasn't strong enough, or her opponent was simply ignoring the pain of his injuries. Before she came to a conclusion, she saw was her opponent rushing towards her again, his blade raised overhead. She rolled on the ground and narrowly avoided the deadly weapon and it struck her last position. The witch quickly got to her feet and concentrated her youki into her wand. "_**BRONZE POTS!**_" she shouted, and a slew of hard washing basins slammed into her adversary's head. In the middle of the attack, Colton slashed upwards and cleaved an approaching basin in two. Yukari gulped in fear, and timidly leaped away as the bald man slashed towards her yet again.

Mizore braced herself as her enemy approached. She noted that what he lacked in speed, he compensated in precision and resilience. As he unleashed a wild overhand blow, she quickly got behind him and threw a slew of ice kunai at his unprotected back. He grunted slightly, but made no other indications that he'd been hurt. As he turned to face his opponent, the purple-haired girl concentrated her youki on his position, as frozen mists arose from the ground below him. "_**ICE GLACIERS!**_" she shouted as she rose her arms into the air. Frozen stalagmites shot up below the nefarious being and pierced into his midsection and underbelly. He retaliated by swinging his blade in a low arc, which smashed the deadly icicles to pieces. Once he was free, he closed in on his opponent, his weapon reared back in a striking position. As he thrust forward, Mizore sidestepped and focused her energy on his blade arm. Within two seconds, everything from the tip of his blade to his elbow was encased in thick ice. He looked to his frozen arm, somewhat perplexed by the predicament. The snow girl turned her right claw into a large sphere of ice, and thrust it straight into his wounded stomach. Before she could've followed up, a distinct whistling sound neared her position. She looked back, and saw a sickle headed her way. She quickly swatted it away with her claws, but as she turned back to Colton, she saw he had his frozen arm raised aloft, and several more sickles appeared overhead. He lashed out to the side, and the sickles spun and streaked towards Mizore. The yuki onna crated an ice shield, and the bladed implements stuck into the wall and disappeared. Once she dispelled her shield, she watched as her enemy whacked his frozen arm with a sharp karate-style blow, which instantly shattered the ice that once encased it. "Show off," the purple-haired girl grumbled, and then braced herself for her opponent's next attack.

Ruby immediately produced her wings as Colton converged on her. She extended her feathers until they formed a shield, and used it to block her opponent's opening attack. The bald man wasn't visibly deterred as his weapon bounced off her wings, and spun around for a reverse slash. The dark-haired woman quickly brought her wings into position and parried the blow. The foreigner then spun in the opposite direction, brought his sword into a thrusting position and lunged forth. Ruby quickly shielded herself with her six extended wings to block the attack. Suddenly, Colton disappeared from her sight, along with his menacing aura. The older witch quickly looked about, and then sensed a colossal killing intent from behind her. She then swung her three right wings behind her, and deflected an oncoming thrust from her opponent. The bald man unloaded with a vicious reverse slash, which the dark-haired woman drifted back to avoid. She then floated straight up out of her enemy's reach, and raised her staff aloft, as her wings glowed with a violet aura. She then raised down a torrent of deadly feathers, which mercilessly bombarded the dark servant below. Colton brought his blade up to deflect some of the feathers, but he was still visibly wounded from the attack. But before it subsided, the sinister man disappeared once more. She then felt a familiar malicious intent, and quickly dodged to the side as the dark servant streaked past her in midair, his blade extended. Ruby was quickly on the defensive, startled that her opponent could've fight in midair as well as on the ground. She dodged four menacing slashes, drifted back enough to get some space between them, and then raised her staff. "_**COME FORTH, MY SERVANTS!**_" she shouted. Once she did, a flock of crows appeared within the void and viciously attacked Colton with their beaks and talons. After a few seconds, the evil schemer became incorporeal and phased through the flock, who cawed in confusion that their target was no longer among them. The hovering man then charged his energy into his blade, then spun around and unloaded with a devastating slash that rent all the familiars asunder with a single blow. Ruby cried out in shock, mortified that her servants had been slain so easily.

Colton then turned back towards his opponent. "You're next," he spoke in an icy voice, and a murderous look in his gray eyes. He then streaked rapidly towards Ruby, his sword held low. The witch instinctively shielded herself with her wings, but before he got within striking range, he vanished. "_**SOUL CLEAVE!**_" the dark underling's voice shouted from behind, and the dark-haired woman screamed in pain as she was viciously slashed down her exposed back, and the force of the attack shot down into the core of her being. She felt very weak after the attack, as it seemed her life-force had been cut in half. Coupled with the other abilities he'd demonstrated, Ruby became very fearful about their prospects for the dreadful battle.

Yukari heard the pained cry of her fellow witch, and turned in her direction. "Ruby-san!" she called out. Suddenly she felt an immeasurable killing intent behind her, and dove to the ground as her opponent's blade swung overhead. She looked behind her, and saw her own adversary, a sinister smile on his pale face.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your enemy," Colton remarked in a mocking, chiding voice, "that could be the death of you." He charged in and attacked with a merciless overhead slash, that the child prodigy barely avoided.

Kurumu backed away from her adversary's furious offensive. She could've sensed her friends were in serious trouble, but she was still preoccupied with her own opponent, who'd become more confident and aggressive. She ducked under a vicious reverse slash from the bald man, then raked up his torso with both claws. She then reared back and raked across his chest again with a reverse claw swipe, but then jumped aside as Colton stepped in and lunged forth, his blade aimed straight at her neck. As he was still extended from his attack, Kurumu kicked him in the back of the left leg, which made him stumble somewhat, but he quickly recovered and spun around for a merciless slash. The succubus tried to jump away, but was still partially caught by the attack, which cut just below her chest. Kurumu cried out in pain, decently wounded from the assault.

Mizore moved in on her opponent again, as her stoic demeanor concealed her mounting frustration. She knew a head-on assault was out of the question, especially in light of Colton's undeniable battle prowess. His increased aggression also made it nigh impossible for the yuki onna to unleash her stronger attacks which required time and concentration. She evaded a crushing overhead blow from the foreigner, got behind his right shoulder and hurled six ice kunai into his side, which made him growl in pain. Seizing the opportunity, she concentrated her youki and slammed both her claws onto the insubstantial ground, as frozen mists arose beneath Colton. As he turned to face her, a huge pillar of ice erupted below, which drove him high into the air. Mizore looked up at where the pillar ascended, disappointed there wasn't an actual ceiling above them. Suddenly, her blue eyes widened slightly as she realized she couldn't sense her enemy's aura. As she looked about the area, she soon felt an immense killing intent, which made Moka's seem tame in comparison. She turned and saw Colton charging towards her, his blade in a thrusting position. She backed up against the pillar, waited a few moments, and then dodged at the last second as her enemy's weapon plunged into the column of ice. The sinister man looked up at the huge pillar, which began to splinter from his botched attack. Within a few seconds, the entire column crumbled, as huge pieces of ice fell onto the ground where Colton stood. Soon all that remained was a large pile of frozen rubble.

Mizore paused to catch her breath, heavily exerted from the battle. Though it wasn't her original plan, she felt it had worked out regardless. "That had to have finished him," she spoke wearily. Suddenly, she felt a familiar aura behind her. She quickly dodged as he heard a steel weapon striking the ground. She turned and saw the dark servant behind her, his blade still on the ground and seemingly no damage to his person after what just occurred. "I am really starting to hate you," the yuki onna remarked.

Moka snarled viciously as she dodged another vicious slash and countered with a roundhouse kick to the back. She knew the tide of the battle was turning against them, and it began to wear on her already frayed nerves. She'd never fought against an enemy who was as powerful, resilient, or especially as resourceful as the vile servant of Dracula before her. She was on the verge of going completely ballistic, but quickly reined in her raging emotions, as she feared Colton was deliberately trying to push her over the edge so Dracula's power would've consumed her, just as it did the others. Though she'd managed to keep herself in check, she felt herself slowly being pushed to her mental limits by the diabolical man who'd turned her entire world upside down in the span of three days.

The white-haired woman waited as Colton moved in on her again. She planted her left foot firmly on the ground, and quickly ducked as her opponent unleashed a vicious backhanded slash. She then rose up and drove her foot right under the bald man's chin, which made him stumble back several paces, but didn't take him off his feet. But before Moka could've followed up, a strange crackling sound came from within the dimension, coupled with powerful demonic energy. The super vampire turned, and saw the small fissure within the artificial space crackling, as well as a pair of hands that gasped the sides of the gap. Her face went blank with shock, as a familiar longing came upon her. It wasn't nearly as compelling as before, but the sensation was impossible to deny. "Tsukune," she asked in surprise.

The others also noted the disturbance, broke away from their opponents, and turned towards the phenomenon. Kurumu was immediately frightened by what she'd witnessed. She hoped Moka was incorrect in her assessment, but the calling she felt within her proved otherwise. "No way!" the cyan-haired girl exclaimed, as her hand went to the middle of her chest. "What is he thinking?"

Yukari looked to her friends, and was immediately concerned by their reaction. She became even more so as she saw the rift gradually being widened. "That... that can't be!" she declared. "No one can open a tear in space in time with their bare hands!"

"Tsukune," the badly wounded Ruby asked, as she looked worriedly to her fellow witch.

Mizore mutely watched as the tear widened further. A frightened gasp escaped her lips as she saw a familiar figure on the other side of the fissure. Though it looked like the brown-haired youth, the seething red eyes and indescribably monstrous aura told a different tale. "No," she spoke in a quivering voice that betrayed her seemingly nonexistent emotions, "Tsukune."

Moka hissed as she narrowed her burning red eyes into deadly slits. She previously thought Colton had erred when he left the fissure behind, but only then did she realize it was no mistake. Her fingers bent dangerously by her sides as she bared her fangs in anger. "Idiot, get back!" she shouted towards the widening tear. "It's a trap!"

The fissure opened further, and a leg clothed by long brown trousers stepped into the dimension, followed by another. A split second later, the figure had completely entered the artificial space. Though it bore a similar appearance to Tsukune Aono, it was several inches taller, and much more muscular than the previously human student the girls once knew. The kindness that had been prevalent in his face was gone, replaced by a brooding countenance. His eyes were red slitted irises, framed by black sclera. What frightened them the most was his aura, which surpassed any of the girls, possibly all of them combined.

The five images of Colton turned towards the newcomer, looks of intrigue on their pale visages.

"So," the bald man in the middle remarked with a pleased expression, "you've decided to join us. I was wondering when you'd arrive, Tsukune Aono."

"But you are much too late," the man on the far left added, as he motioned with his left arm. "And now, all the pieces have fallen into place."

At that moment, the fissure sealed itself completely, which left no visible means back to the academy.

"Crap!" Mizore exclaimed, though her expression didn't reflect her feelings of dread.

"No!" Kurumu exclaimed with a horrified look. "You don't mean-"

"He had this planned all along," Moka replied with a brooding scowl. She gave a seething sidelong glance towards Tsukune, who didn't return her stare, which irritated her even further. She was certain the brown-haired youth had been subjugated by Dracula's power, and cursed herself for failing in its prevention.

"Oh my," the Colton second from the far right noted, "they don't seem overly enthused about your arrival. So much for the power of friendship, wouldn't you say, Aono-san?"

"Enough of your tiresome posturing," the formerly human student spoke coldly, "this farce ends now." Without another word, he rose slightly in the air, and aimed his right hand at the bald man on the far left, as he concentrated his unholy power. "_**SCATTER TO THE WINDS!**_" he shouted, as he turned towards his right. As he did, he released five large orbs of dark energy, with jagged streaks of seething crimson throughout the entire surface. Each orb was aimed at the five representations of his enemy. Once the far left sphere got within range, it immediately detonated with a thundering explosion of unholy energy. However, due to its proximity with the other orbs, a chain reaction ensued which caused the spheres to explode prematurely, though the results were extremely devastating.

All but Moka gasped in fear, as they recognized it as one of Dracula's attacks from when he possessed Moka's body. However, it seemed even stronger, which was a tremendous feat in itself, for they thought they knew the extent of Dracula's power, only to realize they were terribly wrong. Even Moka had trouble concealing her fright, as the attack she witnessed was greater than she ever imagined. Though she loathed to admit it, the amount of power she witnessed rivaled that of her father's full strength. But the most terrifying part was that the power was utilized not by Dracula, but by Tsukune.

"Tsukune," the vampire asked nervously, and then cursed herself for her weakness. "Tsukune, what have you done?"

"I crushed him," he spoke in a brooding voice, "the same way I crushed Kuyou. No one can challenge me now."

The cyan-haired girl couldn't stop trembling in the presence of the ominous man who she once deemed her Mate of Fate. The being before her acted nothing like the young man who saved her life early in their first year. She felt a pair of shaking arms around her waist. She looked beside her, and saw Yukari tightly clung to her side, also terrified of the sinister figure before them. "Kurumu-san," the witch spoke timidly.

The succubus returned her embrace, and shielded the younger girl with her body. "Yukari-chan."

"Kurumu-san, you're bleeding," the shorter girl spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry about me," the voluptuous teenager replied, as she tried to sound brave despite the situation.

Beside her, Mizore was visibly frightened, and placed her shaking hands on the cyan-haired girl's shoulders. "Then who should we be worried about?"

Ruby had backed away from the inhuman student who radiated a supremely evil aura, afraid to answer the purple-haired girl's question. And despite her wretched state, stood protectively by Yukari.

Moka looked worriedly at her former friend, and then to where the explosions had just subsided. Once the smoke had cleared, there was no trace of the European man. She immediately looked about the area, as she searched for any trace of his presence. "Where are you?" she demanded.

"Over here," a familiar voice spoke, which echoed throughout the darkness around her. Suddenly, the five images of Colton that were supposedly destroyed reappeared in a circle around Moka. They ran around the vampire in a clockwise motion, their blades extended out by their sides and crackling with the darkest of energy.

Tsukune's imposing demeanor instantly changed, as an appalled look crossed his features. "_**NO!**_" he exclaimed.

"Crap!" Mizore uttered as she saw what had just occurred.

"Moka!" Kurumu called out, fearful of what her enemy had planned.

"_**YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT!**_" the five Coltons shouted in unison. They leaped into the air in mid-stride, and seemed to hang in place for but a moment, their blades raised overhead. As they came down for the fatal blow, a dark blurred figure rushed into the middle of them. Suddenly, a huge pillar of darkness erupted from where they struck, and an evil-looking skull rose up within the pillar, laughing wickedly as it ascended out of sight. Once the pillar vanished, so did all but one version of Colton. And instead of Moka, the girls saw a familiar brown-haired youth, with five deadly vertical gashes around his front and back. The man soon collapsed on the starry ground.

Kurumu's violet eyes went wide in terror at what had just occurred, as a fierce pain shot through her heart.. "_**TSUKUUUNEEEEEEEE!**_" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_**TSUKUNE-SAAAAN!**_" Yukari cried out in horror. "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

The white-haired woman found herself on the ground. Once she regained her bearings, she looked ahead to where she stood but a few moments ago. "_**TSUKUUUNEEEEEEEEEE!**_" she shrieked in enormous mental anguish, as she launched herself towards the fallen man, indifferent that Colton stood but a few feet from her. "Tsukune, no!" she cried, as intense sorrow welled up within her.

The stricken student groaned weakly, as he looked into the deathly pale face of the super monster. "Moka-san," he spoke with a wan smile, as his eyes turned brown once more, "at last, I've found you."

"Tsukune," the seemingly indomitable woman replied with a blank look of shock.

An enraged bloodthirsty scream pierced the heavy air. Moka looked beside her, and saw an infuriated Kurumu before Colton, a seething violet aura about her. With lightning speed, she launched herself towards her foe and slashed with her claws, as five vertical cutting waves of dark energy shot forth. However, the sinister man became insubstantial, and the attack harmlessly passed through him. He then phased through the succubus' body, materialized behind her, and then brutally slashed down her back. The cyan-haired girl screamed in agony, collapsed onto her knees and fell forward.

"_**KURUMU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_" Yukari screamed at the top of her lungs, horrified at her friend's tragic fate.

"You **bastard!**" Mizore snapped, unable to contain her ire behind her stoic mask. The yuki onna sent a wave of huge icicles towards Colton, who sliced them to pieces with a single swipe of his deadly blade. However, instead of disintegrating, the icy fragments shot forth and attached themselves to his body, much to his disbelief. "Gotcha," Mizore remarked with an icy glare, as she concentrated her youki. "_**ICE EXPLOSION!**_" A huge eruption of arctic energy followed, with the sinister man caught in the middle. The impromptu blizzard blew past her, and obscured her vision. Suddenly, she saw a silhouette within the storm, which was soon joined by four more. The five figures floated around her in a circle, and the yuki onna trembled as she guessed their identities. Without warning, they consecutively dashed towards her and slashed up her torso with their blades. Mizore screamed in agony as the blades cut through her, and then collapsed on the starry ground.

The white-haired woman gasped in horror at what had just occurred, as fear began to well up within her heart. She quickly realized Colton had only used a fraction of his strength when he fought against them before that point, and tried hard not to tremble as she contemplated his true strength.

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke in a pained voice, "what's wrong? Why won't you... use your power?"

The aggrieved woman gasped to herself, and blinked incoherently. "Tsukune, what are you saying?"

The brown-haired youth sighed weakly as he struggled to remain conscious. "Moka-san, you're stronger than this. Have you forgotten... what happened in the dungeon? You have the power... I can feel it... you can too. Use it... to defeat him."

"Wh-wh-what are you saying," the vampire asked incredulously, "have you forgotten what... that power does to people's minds? Look what it did Saizou and Kuyou, look what it's done to **you!**" she all but shrieked. "_This_ is why I told you not to fight him, Tsukune. I didn't want you, to lose your precious human heart," she spoke in a pained voice, as she laid her hand on his bare chest.

The mortally wounded man immediately winced at the vampire's touch.

"Tsukune!" Moka spoke worriedly.

"What's the point of being human," the fallen youth spoke weakly, "if you can't protect, your precious friends?" He coughed painfully for a moment. "The Chairman is wrong, no mere human can ever defeat Dracula. I had to become stronger, in order to protect everyone." He rolled slightly towards her, and reached up with his shaking right hand. "To protect, you Moka-san."

The vampire gulped nervously in response, as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Though she feared he'd been tainted Dracula, she couldn't doubt the conviction in his eyes. Suddenly, an agonized scream pierced the air. She looked behind her, and saw Yukari with six sickles in her body, as Colton converged on her. He unloaded with a diagonal slash down her torso, which left a huge gash behind. The white-haired woman watched as young witch screamed again, and collapsed onto the ground. The super monster felt herself shaking, practically terrified of the unimaginable power the bald man possessed.

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke up, which got his friend's attention. "please. Don't fear the power you now possess, use it to defeat him. He can't win, evil never does."

"How can you say that?" the vampire retorted in disbelief. "Look what he's done to our friends, look what he's done to you!" She gasped as she felt his hand on her warm cheek.

"It's alright, Moka-san," the wounded man replied soothingly. "There's no need to deny your feelings, use your anger and rage, to destroy him. You have the power, right here," he continued, as his hand slid down her face, past her neck, and eventually stopped at her heart. "Embrace it."

"_Tsukune,_" Outer Moka spoke with an enthralled expression.

"S-s-s-stop that!" the manifested persona spoke frantically to her hidden self. The white-haired woman then glared at the man below her. "And you, stop talking nonsense!" she snapped, as she seized his offending wrist and removed his hand from her breast. "I don't need the power of some poser to defeat this idiot, I am a royal vampire, defeat is not in my vocabulary!"

"_Neither is humility, Ura-chan,_" came the sarcastic remark of her counterpart.

The stricken man laughed weakly as he looked to the flustered woman who hovered over him. "It'll be alright, Moka. There's no need, to fear what might happen. If anything, there'd be so much more, of you to love."

The white-haired woman spluttered incoherently, as her face went beet red. She knew exactly what he'd implied, and it infuriated her more than she'd ever thought possible. Moreover, she heard her alternate persona gasp within her mind, and became even more flabbergasted. After several unsuccessful attempts to verbalize her seething indignance, she rose up and stood imperiously over him, a look of death on her pallid visage. "_**BAKA!**_" she screamed at the top of her considerable lungs, as she unloaded with a powerful kick to the chops which sent Tsukune flying fifty feet away.

The female vampire breathed angrily, more embarrassed than she'd ever been in her entire life. Her deadly fangs were bared menacingly, as he covered her blushing face with her elongated hands. She never would've imagined Tsukune would've thought of her in such a manner. She would've expected it from Gin, but not from her first friend at school. As the memories of her humiliating transformation came rushing back to her she found another reason to never utilize the power she received after Komiya's death. The aghast looks from her friends, and the lustful gazes of Yukari and Kokoa, filled her with unprecedented chagrin. What troubled her more was her counterpart's reaction, which made her wonder if she seriously considered the idea. The very thought made her groan in disgust and humiliation.

The sound of pierced flesh and gushing blood, followed by a pained cry, brought her back into the present. She looked about the area, and saw Ruby with a mortified look on her face, along with Colton's blade in her body, his gloved fist just below her bosom. He extracted the blade, and allowed the witch to collapse onto the ground, blood flowing from her a deep gash on her torso. The seemingly unbeatable servant of Dracula stood over his last victim, as the crimson fluid ran down the edge of his deadly weapon. Moka tried not to gasp as she looked at him, and felt her hand trembling by her side. She quickly took hold of it, and grit her teeth together. Colton then turned his gaze towards her, an ominous look in his hard gray eyes. The vampire felt herself cringe under his gaze, which she despised. The one thing she hated about the sinister man more than anything else was his eyes, which bore through her pride and saw the real Moka beneath. She was certain her alternate persona was shivering under their enemy's gaze, but she didn't fault her. The S-class monster almost found herself unable to stop trembling as the dark follower slowly approached her. She frantically looked about, and saw only the fallen forms of the friends. She looked over her shoulder, and caught sight of the brown-haired youth in the distance. "Tsukune!" she spoke worriedly, and immediately ran to his side. She knelt down and took hold of his hand. "Tsukune, hold on!"

The brown-haired youth groaned weakly, as a pained laugh escaped him. "I'll be fine, Moka. As long as you're here, I'm fine."

The female vampire's mouth gaped open in horror as she felt his hand had gone limp. Her breathing came in short, nervous spurts, and she saw his own grew shallow. "No," she spoke to herself, "he's fading." Instinctively, she wrapped her slender arms around him and held him tightly against her chest. "Tsukune, no. Not again." Her whole body trembled as she held him against her. It was far more painful than the previous time, for so much had gone awry before that moment. She knew she couldn't have saved Tsukune and defeated Colton, even if she believed what her friend relayed. She groaned in anguish and sorrow, as she wasn't certain about anything at the moment. The appearance of Dracula had complicated matters nearly beyond her comprehension, and she finally understood her counterpart's earlier concerns for her well-being. However, she unquestionably knew she had to make a choice, and accept the resulting consequences.

Around that time, the sound of footsteps reached her sensitive ears. She didn't have to turn to know Colton was approaching them, though he seemed in no hurry. However, it reminded her that there was no one else who could've stood against him, and that she'd either have to face him, or die where she laid.

"_Ura-chan,_" the hidden persona asked urgently, "_what are we going to do?_"

The remorseful vampire sighed gravely in response, as she looked into the seemingly lifeless face of her precious friend. Even though she wished she had more time to consider the matter, she sensed Colton's malefic aura had drawn close, and could've delayed no longer. "I'm going," she began with a heavy heart, "to save Tsukune."

"_Ura-chan,_" Outer Moka spoke softly.

The white-haired woman concentrated her youki, and a pink aura surrounded her. She opened her mouth wide, as a voracious hiss escaped her. She then plunged her fangs into the crook of the nearly dead man's neck, who became surrounded by her aura. "_Please stay with me,_" she thought to herself, "_I don't want to lose you again, my beloved Tsukune._" She felt her power waning as she infused him with more of her blood. Despite that, she clung even tighter to him.

Moreover, she felt the essence of her alter ego embracing the comatose man as well, her mouth also upon his neck. "_We'll save you,_" the hidden side of Moka spoke mentally, "_together._"

A tear ran down the vampire's pale face, as she couldn't help but feel touched that her counterpart supported her decision. She wondered if she would've done the same were she in control, but knew such concerns were trivial amidst their current plight. "_Thank you, Omote._"

Colton stood over them, and watched as the white-haired woman's aura faded. She breathed heavily as she leaned over the apparently deceased youth. "Was that it," the dark follower asked with a disappointed look, "a pity, and I had such high hopes for the lad."

Kurumu looked towards where her friends lied motionless on the ground. "Tsukune, Moka, no!" she cried weakly, but lacked the strength to move in her condition.

"Tsukune," Mizore added wanly, as her lifeblood flowed from her wounds.

"Tsukune-san, Moka-san," Yukari spoke sadly. Even though she knew her self-regeneration could've saved her, she saw no means of saving her friends at that juncture, and it wounded her deeper than her physical injuries.

"Tsukune-san," Ruby muttered in a barely audible voice, also very weak from the wounds inflicted by the false historian.

The super vampire gently lifted up Tsukune's head, and laid a gentle kiss upon his forehead. She then laid it back down, and rose to her feet. She raised her pale visage to Colton, who noticed the cold hatred in her eyes. She had no more words or feelings to express as she walked over the fallen friend's body and stared down her insidious enemy.

"So this is how it ends," the bald man commented nonchalantly. "'Tis most unfortunate, but no matter. After tonight, none of you shall ever threaten Lord Dracula again."

"You have not won," Moka replied flatly, "even if I must perish here, I will bring you down to Hell with me." She lowered her chin, while she kept her crimson gaze locked on Colton. "You're the one who shall never threaten anyone again."

"Moka-san, no!" Yukari cried out from her vantage point.

"Is that so," Colton asked, a mild challenge in his voice, "then let's put an end to all this, shall we?"

Before any of them could've advanced, an ominous youki began to resonate within their vicinity. The bald man sensed the phenomenon came from Tsukune's location, and he cautiously stepped back, as the malefic aura began to expand and grow more violent before him. Moka spun around, and watched as crackles of incomprehensibly demonic energy shot from her fallen friend's body. The white-haired woman looked on in a mixture of horror, awe, and desire as she sensed the life-force within the seemingly dead man increasing rapidly. "Tsukune," she asked in confusion, as her elongated hand clutched the front of her blouse.

Suddenly, a titanic explosion of supremely evil energy erupted where Tsukune lied. Colton braced himself, and shielded his face with his left arm. The others were all blown back by the seemingly godlike eruption of power. The super vampire channeled her remaining strength into her legs so she could've stood her ground. It reminded her of the nightmare she had of Dracula the previous night, but the power she sensed then was dwarfed by the satanic energy that was just released before her. It even surpassed what she felt when Dracula commandeered her body in the dungeon. Before her thunderstruck crimson irises, she watched as Tsukune's inert body rose like a stiff board off the ground, until he stood straight on his feet. The white-haired woman looked on as she struggled to maintain her footing, her entire being writhing in anticipation. The man before her easily stood four inches taller than Gin, and had a far more muscular build, partially exposed by his lack of a shirt and jacket. After several tense moments, he opened his eyes, and Moka couldn't help but gasp in horror at what she saw. A pair of glowing crimson irises with slitted pupils stared back, framed by the blackest and most unbridled hate. She knew they were not the eyes of the courageous youth who awakened her from her long slumber, but the eyes of a demon who'd haunted her since her seventh birthday.

The eyes of Dracula.

"_**TSUKUNE!**_" the vampire's counterpart spoke through her lips as she overtook her body and ran towards the foreboding man before her.

Inner Moka seethed in anger, as she quickly found herself pushed into the back of her own mind yet again. "_Omote, get back!_" she shouted commandingly. "_That is not Tsukune!_"

Oblivious to the cries of her alternate persona, the shaking girl stood before the one who'd become her first friend at the academy. "Tsukune," she began, her voice saturated with concern, "please tell me you're alright. I never wanted any of this to happen, neither did Ura-chan. Oh, Tsukune," she continued, as tears began to form in her oddly colored eyes. "Tsukune," she asked nervously as she looked into the unfamiliar eyes of the man before her, "do you, hate vampires now?"

Inner Moka inhaled sharply, taken aback by the question. As angry as she was for being superseded twice in one day, she found her ire gave way to fearful anticipation as she looked to the inhuman being before her. His eyes bored into her, as she swore she felt him staring at her as well as her alter ego.

After a few seconds, the former Tsukune Aono slowly raised his arms and encircled them around Moka's form. The female vampire was startled for a moment, but then returned the embrace with all her remaining strength as she pressed herself flush against his body. "Oh Tsukune," she spoke in an enthralled, breathy voice. "My Tsukune."

"Moka," the tall man spoke lowly, which immediately got the girl's attention, "hold still." He pushed her back slightly, and then titled his head to the side. He opened his mouth wide, which revealed deadly looking fangs. With a barely audible hiss, his head leaned forward and he attached his mouth to the side of Moka's neck. The white-haired woman tried not to cry out as she felt the man's fangs in neck. But instead of being drained, she felt a different sensation, which made her moan in delight. Her red eyes went wide, and her heaving bosom strained against the buttons of her white blouse. A few seconds later, the man removed his fangs, and sealed the wounds he'd made. He licked off a few remaining streaks of blood, and then leaned close to the shorter girl's ear. "I could never hate you, my precious Moka-san. You give me such strength, it is time I gave some in return."

The female youkai looked to him, an enchanted look in her blood-colored eyes, as feelings of relief and renewed desire welled up within her. "Tsukune," she spoke softly, as her hand lightly touched her heart, "this is, your strength?"

"Yes, Moka-san," the formerly human student replied with a dark smile. "It is our power," he went on, as his right hand touched her chest, "bask in it."

The vampire moaned in delight at the touch of Tsukune's hand on her breast, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. "Oh Tsukune!" she cried out in ecstasy, and then pressed herself fully against him. "Tsukune, my precious, delicious, succulent Tsukune," she continued, and accentuated each word by rubbing her sizable chest against his bare torso.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Inner Moka roared in unbridled rage, as she forced her alter ego back into the dark recesses of her mind. "I will not have you humiliating me any longer!" She then turned her attention to the imposing man before her. "As for you, Tsukune, if you've blood-bonded her, I_'_m going to extract your large intestine and _**THROTTLE YOU WITH IT!**_"

The brown-haired man looked over her shoulder, levitated a few inches in the air and then floated past the enraged vampire. "_**WHERE ARE YOU GOING?**_" she demanded angrily. "_**DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!**_" she shouted as she stormed after him.

The hovering being stopped near the bodies of the other girls, each with pools of blood beneath them. His burning red eyes gazed upon each of the girls, and sensed they were barely alive. Seething anger boiled in his heart at what he'd witnessed, and he reared his head back and roared in unimaginable rage, as his satanic aura immediately flared up. Moka tried hard not to shiver, as she'd never felt such pure incomprehensible evil in her short life. What frightened her the most was it came from not Dracula, but Tsukune. She grit her teeth together, and fought back her tears, as she feared the young man who she cherished more than anything was gone, replaced by a fiend who seemingly lived for power alone.

With a low, menacing growl, the inhuman youth turned towards his enemy. "You have committed your last atrocity," the former Tsukune Aono spoke in a foreboding, judgmental voice. "You turned our school into a living hell, and tormented Moka-san just for your own amusement, and that of your false god. Countless people are dead because of you, and now you seek to destroy everything and everyone I've ever cared about. But no longer," he went on, as he clenched his fists by his sides. Suddenly, his malefic aura erupted about him, as he brought forth his full power. "_**COLTON, PREPARE TO DIE!**_"

The bald man made no visible reaction to the menacing threat leveled at him, as his long coat blew back from the titanic youki that emanated from the formerly human student. "Is that so," he asked curiously. "Then come, boy." With that, a vile dark aura surrounded his form, one that rivaled the youki of his opponent. The stars above began to move rapidly throughout the artificial dimension. The very sight made Moka shiver, as she could've scarcely comprehended the youki generated between the two adversaries. She certainly didn't believe Colton possessed such power, let alone Tsukune. It transcended humanity, along with all manner of youkai, and reached a level unimaginable by most worldly beings. The white-haired woman tightly grasped her blouse, as she felt the impending duel wouldn't have been a contest of mortals, but of gods.

"But I warn you," the European man remarked with a wry yet menacing smirk, "I shan't go easy on you as I did your little friends."

The sinister follower of Dracula charged fearlessly towards his opponent, as sickles began to appear more frequently, and all of them aimed at the brown-haired man. Colton raised his blade aloft, and slashed down towards his enemy. However, the formerly human student raised his left hand and caught the sharp weapon without even changing his expression.

"No, Tsukune!" Moka called out, as she knew what would've occurred. "Don't stand still!"

As the bald man sought to wrest his weapon free, the sickles came down and slashed at the sophomore, who didn't seem to notice the wounds that were inflicted on his body. After a few seconds, the former Tsukune Aono became annoyed, reared back with his free hand, and unleashed a huge beam of dark energy that struck Colton dead-on. The sinister figure managed to plant his feet firmly on the ground, but still found himself pushed twenty feet back.

The brooding student looked to his left hand, and saw a nasty gash on his palm. He was also struck by two more sickles, and the constant bombardment had begun to irritate him. Finally, he gathered his youki, and released it in one powerful burst, which decimated all the sickles nearby. But once he did, he saw his enemy had gotten within range again. The dark follower reared back with blade again, and Tsukune just barely managed to dodge the vicious attack. Colton followed up with a wild reverse slash, and the inhuman student barely had time to duck, as the vile blade whizzed over his head. Tsukune then unloaded with a hard blow to the gut, which slightly lifted the European man into the air before he came back down. The brown-haired vampire followed up with three more blows to the gut, channeled his energy into his fist, and nailed his opponent flush in the face, which knocked him twelve feet back onto the ground.

Moka watched worriedly from the background. Though she saw her friend had landed some devastating blows upon Colton, far more powerful than she or the other girls had delivered, she feared Tsukune might've been playing into his hands yet again, which began to infuriate her to no end. She also noticed that even when Colton was knocked down, the sickles kept appearing. She soon saw attacking the sinister man directly would've been difficult, especially if his opponent was attempting to crush him with a single blow, a strategy that she saw was quite ineffective. That bothered her, more than she wanted to admit. Even at her full strength, it wasn't enough to defeat him. And since she'd given Tsukune her blood, she'd become drastically weaker. She hoped he understood the true significance of her blood, or it would've cost him dearly in the battle.

The inhuman student rushed his opponent, gathered his aura and unleashed a powerful blow towards the bald man, who quickly disappeared from sight. He then reappeared behind his opponent and brutally slashed down his back at angle, which made the inhuman student scream in pain and drew blood. He then followed up with a crossing slash, which wounded his opponent further. The brown-haired man immediately spun around and nailed his enemy with a vicious backhanded blow that spun Colton around and knocked him off-balance. He then grabbed the back of his bald head, kneed him twice in the gut, then nailed him in the face with a knee lift that sent him reeling ten feet back onto the starry ground, which moved violently amidst the heated battle between the two titans. With the bald man still on the ground, Tsukune concentrated his dark power, and thrust forth his right hand. "_**SCATTER TO THE WINDS!**_" he shouted, and unleashed three large spheres of burning dark energy. They stopped near the fallen Colton and exploded with immense force.

As the explosions still raged, the scythes stopped appearing. The brooding man scowled, and peered down his nose at where his enemy once lied. Suddenly, Colton reappeared before him, and hovered around him in a wide circle. As he did, four more versions of him consecutively separated and floated around the livid youth, who bared his fangs in anger. Moka inhaled sharply, as she recalled what happened to Mizore earlier. "Watch out, Tsukune!" she shouted to the surrounded student. One by one the five representations of Colton dashed towards their target and slashed upwards with their blades. But when the last one charged towards Tsukune, the formerly human youth reached out and grabbed him by the throat.

"Impudent worm," the demonic man growled, "who are you to challenge me? A worthless creature like you has _no place_ in my world!" He tightened his grip on his enemy, as he planned to break his neck there and then. But before he could've enacted his plan, he winced as an unseen blade slashed against his shoulder, followed by another. He looked about, and saw the scythes had begun to reappear again. With an enraged snarl, he ruthlessly flung Colton to the side, and he tumbled wildly on the ground, until he eventually came to a stop.

The former Tsukune Aono roared in anger, tired of the constant bombardment. His aura flared up menacingly, and decimated any sickles that neared him. He then flew towards the fallen servant of Dracula, and his hands became encased with fire. With a blood-crazed expression, he screamed and unleashed a vicious flurry of fireballs upon his enemy, who was mercilessly bombarded by the assault.

Moka watched on in horror, shocked by what unfolded before her. Never did she imagine her close friend was capable of such ruthlessness. Even worse, the aura that the fireballs possessed was very recognizable, much to her chagrin. "_No!_" she thought to herself. "_Those are Kuyou's attacks!_" She looked fearfully towards the man who seemed more unfamiliar by the moment, and knew her counterpart felt the same. "_Tsukune, what have you become?_"

In the middle of the barrage, Colton became insubstantial, and the remaining fireballs harmlessly passed through him. He then got to his feet, and stretched forth his gloved hand, as spectral blue energy gathered into his palm. He threw his hand back, and five huge columns of blue light shot forth, headed towards the brown-haired man. The former Tsukune floated to the side, and the pillars passed by him. He then converged on Colton again, who'd become corporeal again after the attack. He unleashed a huge blast of youki from his fist, which his opponent tried to avoid, but was partially caught by the attack and knocked off balance. The inhuman student charged in and nailed him flush in the face with an aura-enhanced blow, which sent him hard to the ground again. After his body tumbled back repeatedly, he drove his blade into the ground, and stopped his momentum. He used it as a support and slowly regained his footing, his movements far more sluggish from the dreadful battle. The dark servant glared at Tsukune, and exposed his polished white teeth. "I tire of this," he spoke in a cold, menacing voice.

Moka tried not to scream, as she felt Colton's killing intent had grown exponentially. She looked to the imposing man who fought him, and gasped aloud as she felt no fear within him. As she looked on in disbelief, she saw several his wounds had closed up. The larger ones were still present, but they also slowly mended themselves. The white-haired woman was shocked that Tsukune possessed such powerful regenerative capabilities, which she surmised far surpassed those of Yukari and Ruby. Even still, she was incredulous that the former human wasn't taking his opponent seriously.

Colton crossed his arms in front of him, as his aura made the entire dimension tremble in response. "_**MORTAL RENDER!**_" he shouted, and he thrust his arms out at an angle. When he did, his form separate into five identical versions of himself. They rushed towards Tsukune with blinding speed, which surprised the inhuman youth. He found himself barraged by a merciless series of slashes at every side of his body, which drew more of his blood. He cried out in pain, and found himself growing weaker after every slash. Once the attack was finished, the brown-haired man was down on one knee, greatly weakened from the vicious attack.

"_**TSUKUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_" both Mokas screamed at the top of their lungs, their voices intermixed by their horror.

The sinister servant of Dracula reappeared before his stricken opponent, a deep scowl on his pale face. Moka's entire body tensed with anticipation, as she was certain Colton was about to deliver the final blow. "Foolish mortal," the European man spoke ominously, "you never had a chance." He channeled his youki into his blade, which crackled with unholy energy. The white-haired woman broke into a sprint as she saw him raise his blade aloft. "Die," the bald man spoke, an icy finality in his voice. But before he could've struck, Moka somersaulted forward, flew over Tsukune's body, and drilled both of her feet into Colton's chest, which staggered him back noticeably. The vampire nimbly landed on her feet, planted a reverse back kick in his stomach, and then while he was doubled over, nailed him with a reverse leg sweep that sent him to the ground again.

Suddenly, a titanic evil aura flared up behind Moka, which disrupted her next course of action. She looked back, and saw Tsukune had begun to rise to his feet, his aura more powerful than ever. The white-haired woman quickly scampered away, shocked that he still possessed such strength, despite all the blood he lost.

"Who are you calling a mortal," the former Tsukune Aono asked of the prone Colton. "I am the King of this world! _**NO ONE**_ can ever defeat me!" He hovered high into the air, and channeled his dark energy in both hands.

"Tsukune," Outer Moka cried out through her counterpart's lips, "no!"

"Learn through your body!" the inhuman student declared. "_**DESTRUCTION RAY!**_" He unleashed a huge beam of seething black energy towards his opponent, who mad no effort to evade the attack. A colossal eruption of dark energy followed, which engulfed the entire dimension.

* * *

Moka found herself in the ruined office once more. She looked about and saw the bodies of her friends on the floor about her. She quickly approached the cyan-haired girl and knelt down beside her. "Kurumu," she asked worriedly, "are you still with us?"

The wounded succubus groaned weakly as she struggled to open her violet eyes. "Moka," she began weakly, "is it finally over?"

The vampire sighed gravely as she looked to the others. "It seems so," she replied, though she wasn't wholly convinced.

The fallen girl blinked in acknowledgment. "Moka, where's Tsukune? Is he still here?"

The super monster grit her teeth together, unsure about how she should've responded. She looked to the middle of the room, and saw the imposing man standing over Colton's immobile body.

"You dare claim _I_ had no chance," the brooding man asked of his fallen adversary. "Fool, a pathetic wretch like you is nothing before my sovereign power." His vile aura flared up menacingly around him, as he aimed his right hand at his opponent. "Realize this truth as you descend into the netherworld."

"Stop!" the white-haired woman commanded, then rose to her feet and headed towards the sinister being. "What do you think you're doing?"

The brooding man glanced contemptuously over his shoulder towards her. "Who are you to question me?"

"What was that?" the incensed vampire demanded with exposed fangs.

"Disappear," the former Tsukune Aono spoke with a dismissive tone as he waved his hand. Once he did, Moka was telekinetically thrown threw the ruined doorway and outside the office.

The white-haired woman landed hard on the floor with a painful grunt. As she slowly got to her feet, she saw the bodies of her friends floating consecutively towards her, suspended in midair by a frightening yet familiar youki. They slowly descended towards the floor and gently landed. She looked to them for a moment, then back to the doorway. She hissed angrily, and stormed towards the office, only to be stopped by an unseen force. She slammed her hands against what seemed to be a barrier, one not created by anyone she knew. In the middle of the room, she saw her first friend at school standing over his fallen opponent. "Let me in, Tsukune!" she shouted angrily into the room.

"This is no longer your concern," the brooding man replied without looking at her. "Watch from there, and learn how our power is meant to be used."

"Who are you to lecture _me_ about power," Moka demanded. "Who are you to lecture me about **anything?** You come into a little bit of power and _now_ you think you're **above me?** How _**dare**_ you talk down to **me,** Tsukune Aono! Without me, you'd have been killed a hundred times over!" Her ire grew even more fierce, as she saw the transformed student rise into the air. "Get back down here! I'm not through with you yet!" The next thing she saw was two golden beams of energy shot down from Tsukune's current vicinity onto Colton's body. As she watched, the beams drew an infinity symbol on the floor, with the prone man in the middle. Moka gasped in horror, as she felt a sharp increase in her friend's youki. "Tsukune, no!"

"Begone from this world!" the brooding man's voice shouted above the vampire's sight. "_**INFINITE DESTRUCTION!**_" Suddenly, the entire office was engulfed in a colossal explosion, which raged against the barrier and seemed to shake the entire building. Moka instinctively leaned back and guarded herself with her slender arms, as small pieces from the ceiling broke off and fell around her. Far down the corridor, she heard terrified screams in the distance. She wasn't surprised, as she was certain everyone in the school had sensed the explosion.

After several tense seconds, the explosion died down. Moka looked back to the others, and saw they were unconscious, barely alive after the horrific battle. She turned back to the doorway and looked inside. Her crimson irises went wide as she saw the office was gone. She leaned forward, and saw the barrier was no longer present. She poked her head inside, and nearly screamed as she saw most of the front of the building had been destroyed, only a large gaping smoking hole where the chairman's office once stood. She looked up, and saw Tsukune hovering high above the ground, as he looked out into the night.

"_You __**IDIOT!**_" Moka screamed in outrage. "What were you thinking, you could've destroyed the whole school with that blast!"

"It would've survived," the inhuman being replied coldly.

"And what makes you so sure of _that,_" the white-haired woman asked tartly.

The brooding man slowly turned his head, and looked down over his shoulder towards the sophomore girl. "Because _**I**_ willed it." He then turned in midair and descended back towards the doorway. Moka backed away three steps, and the man passed through and landed feetfirst on the floor. "Now do you understand," he asked with a stern look, as he pointed back to the destruction behind him, "**that** is how power is used. It's not enough to merely defeat your enemies, you must crush them completely, so they can _never_ threaten you again."

The female vampire looked at him in exasperation. "Where is this nonsense coming from," she demanded. "You're starting to sound like... him," she finished with a disgusted look.

"Ha! I am superior to Dracula!" the sinister student proclaimed. "I am what he fears the most! My power will exterminate him, and anyone else foolish enough to dare oppose me!"

"Idiot, that's **his** power!" Moka shot back. "That's why I told you not to fight him, he has you now! Can't you realize that?"

"No, I have him," the former Tsukune replied with a foreboding smile, as he brought up his right hand, which glowed with an oppressive demonic aura. "I hold his fate in the palm of my hands. Come midnight tonight, I will crush him completely," he continued, as he tightly clenched his fist for emphasis.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," the super monster replied with a flabbergasted look, which gave way to a deep sadness. "Are you trying to make me regret giving you my blood," she asked in a broken voice. "Because you're doing a good job of it!"

"Then you should've destroyed Colton yourself, then there would've been no need to involve me. But you refused to use your power, and thus gave up any say you would've had in the matter."

"Idiot, you would've died had I fought him instead!" the white-haired woman retorted heatedly. "Does that really mean nothing to you?"

"You underestimate me, I will never die. Now that I have obtained the mighty power, no force in the Universe can ever stand against me!"

"_Tsukune, no!_" Outer Moka cried out from within her counterpart's mind. "_This wasn't supposed to __happen!_"

"_Shut up!_" her alter ego telepathically snapped.

"_But Ura-chan, let me speak to him. I know I can reach him._"

"_Why, so you can be charmed again by his __**mighty power,**_" the incensed vampire replied sarcastically. "_**OUT OF THE QUESTION!**_ _You're not getting a word in after what you pulled back there!_"

"_Ura-chan,_" the sealed persona replied in a pained mental voice.

"How pitiful," the brooding man remarked with a contemptuous scowl, "I expected you to be more grateful of what I bestowed you."

"Don't talk to me about gratitude you insolent-" She was immediately cut off as Tsukune tightly grasped her throat.

"You dare talk back to me," the inhuman student asked as his scowl deepened. "Pathetic, I should just confiscate what you've received, but then you'd learn nothing. No, I foresee a much more appropriate fate for you."

"_Fate,_" Outer Moka asked timidly from the dark recesses of her mind. "_Tsukune, what do you mean?_"

"The time will come when everything you cherish will be threatened once more. And if you again refuse to utilize your gift, it will all be destroyed."

The hidden side of Moka gasped in horror, as her frightened mind went through the possible scenarios based on what the sinister man had relayed. While the manifested persona snarled hatefully at the student who she once cherished. "Don't play mind games with me!" she growled, as she brought back her right leg. "_**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**_"

The former Tsukune Aono's head snapped back as Moka's foot caught him right under the chin, and he lost his grip on her. After a few moments, he slowly brought his intense gaze back to the started girl, who was shocked that her kick had no effect on him.

"This is no game," the formerly human student spoke ominously, as he reached towards the back of his trousers. "this is reality. And time will prove me right."

The female vampire breathed angrily as she regarded the man she no longer recognized. When his right hand came back into view, her red eyes went wide in horror as she saw the Rosario between his fingers. "Tsukune, what are you-" Before she could've continued, his hand shot forth and she felt a familiar pressure on her chest, coupled with a painful release of holy and unholy energy. She looked down, and saw the rosary reattached to its chain. She also saw crackles of the man's youki around his hand, which were channeled into the artifact. "_**TSUKUNE, NO!**_"

"And until you come to embrace this truth," the brooding man declared, "you will **never** awaken again! _**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**_"

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" both Mokas screamed in agony as the conflicting forces shot through her body. Crackles of light and dark energy shot around her body, as her immense youki was painfully sealed away. Inner Moka couldn't help but cry as her persona was cast into the darkness yet again. "Tsukune," she spoke in a pained whisper as she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

The man once known as Tsukune Aono looked down at the body of the unconscious vampire before her, as a disgusted sigh escaped him, intermixed with regret and disappointment. He looked to the other girls, who were also barely alive. He could've seen they'd fought with all their strength, but it didn't affect the outcome. He could've only shook his head, almost glad they couldn't see what he'd become. He then turned and looked down the deserted hall, and knew there was one last battle ahead. He then glanced back at the unconscious girls on the floor. "Rest now," he spoke solemnly. "After tonight, it will all be over."

The transformed student made his way though the empty corridors of the eerily quiet academy. Though he was troubled after the last battle, and especially the falling out with Moka, he pushed it out of his mind and focused on his last task, the destruction of Dracula himself. After what happened in the chairman's office, he was certain no one else could've possibly stood up to him. But he planned to change all that, and make the sinister vampire lord a twisted memory, best left forgotten.

Suddenly, the air before him crackled with intense youki, coupled with a seething murderous intent that made him scowl. "_**AOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" a powerful voice screamed in immeasurable rage. A thundering explosion followed, and within it appeared a translucent figure, cloak in a long black cloak. His ageless face was twisted in anger and hate, as his silver curls fell down into his eyes.

Tsukune simply sneered at the magical projection of Moka's father before him. "You," he spoke, his voice heavy with contempt.

"Where is my daughter," the image demanded in a harsh, snarling voice. "What have you done to her?"

The brown-haired man looked to his accuser, as his mood changed from remorseful to annoyed. "I did what I had to do."

"Don't you talk back to me, trash!" the ancient vampire snapped viciously as he lashed out to the side. "I gave you Moka," he continued heatedly as he pointed towards Tsukune, "I can take her away!"

"Incorrect," the dark man countered, "when you surrendered her to me, you rescinded any and all ties to her." He lowered his chin, as his ominous gaze remained locked on the image of the silver-haired lord. "Moka belongs to me now, her fate is no longer your concern."

"_**SILENCE!**_" the spectral image roared in anger. "How dare you claim I have no say in Moka's life!" His hands shot out to the side, as they crackled with seething unholy energy, as did the rest of his body. "You have just signed your death warrant, _**BOY!**_"

The brooding figure looked unimpressed at the show of hostility, along with the vast increase in youki. He watched as the patriarch emitted a rising growl, his glowing red eyes widened in rage. Finally, he unleashed his energy one huge blast towards his opponent, which resulted in a huge explosion that shook the entire corridor.

The former Tsukune looked on in shock, not so much at the power of the explosion, but that it never even reached him. Before him, a humungous skeletal hand appeared, which blocked the attack. Once the explosion died down, he heard the faint sound of laughter close by, but it sounded far too deep and twisted to have possibly been human, or even youkai. He looked past the hand to Moka' father, and saw the ancient vampire had a frightened look on his face, more than he had when they fought little more than a week ago.

"Oh no no no no no," an unseen yet clearly familiar voice spoke from nearby, "we can't have that, Lucien. The young lord has more, pressing arrangements. Don't you, my lord?"

"_**YYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!**_" Moka's father screamed, as his aura crackled menacingly around him.

The brown-haired man's crimson irises went wide, and he looked about the area in anger. "Show yourself, Colton!" he demanded.

"Now now," the urbane voice spoke soothingly, "no need to be hostile. After all, we're on the same side."

"Liar! I have no use for you, or your foul master! He will die at midnight tonight, _**BY MY HAND!**_"

The silver-haired noble looked to the man once known as Tsukune Aono in disbelief, then in the direction of the unseen voice. "It was you?" he demanded with a hateful scowl. "_**YOU**_ were behind this?" He screamed in maniacal rage, as his aura flared menacing about his form. "How _**DARE**_ you defy me again, slave! I shall exterminate you for all the disgrace and dishonor you've caused me!"

Colton's mild chuckling echoed throughout the stagnant air. "Your daughter had the same sentiments, though they didn't really avail her."

"Silence!" the inhuman student snapped indignantly, incensed that his enemy had somehow survived. "Do not speak of Moka-san with that blasphemous tongue of yours!"

"Really," the European man asked in an amused tone as he materialized behind Tsukune's left shoulder. "And if I fail to comply,"

The incensed man spun to face his adversary. "I'll destroy you!" he shouted, reared back with his right fist and unleashed a large blast of youki. The bald man disappeared before the attack struck, and it blew out a large section of the wall past him. He reappeared near Tsukune's right side, and the enraged pupil turned and unloaded with a wild backhanded blow that released a wide arcing wave of youki, which again missed its target, and destroyed another section of the wall. Colton then appeared to his left, an infuriatingly smug smile on his face. The brown-haired man turned to him, channeled his youki and released it in a large burst through his right fist. The dark servant disappeared once more, and it blasted a large smoking hole in the wall.

Shuzen watched the battle with a disgusted look. He knew Colton was toying with his adversary, and also knew the former human was too absorbed in rage to realize the truth. Suddenly, the bald man materialized in front of him, and he suspiciously looked towards the sinister man. He then looked to Tsukune, and saw he'd concentrated his youki for another assault. "Stop, you idiot!" he barked at him, but the brown-haired man ignored his warning and unleashed a large blast of demonic power, which his opponent evaded by phasing out of existence. The ancient vampire habitually dodged in a more traditional manner, though he was insubstantial at the moment. The blast sailed down the hall, and a loud explosion resounded from the far end of the corridor.

At that moment, Tsukune heard the same inhuman laughter from before, only it was much louder and closer to him. His body instinctively stiffened, as he felt a limitless killing intent, coupled with an immeasurable amount of malice. Never before had he felt such a paralyzing fear, despite all the enemies he'd faced during his time in the academy. His feeling of invincibility shaken, he frantically spun around, and saw a huge ghostly being behind him that exuded a malevolent aura that far surpassed his own. Before he could've acted, the specter disappeared from sight. A split second later, a loud whooshing sound came from behind him, followed by a large curved blade that imbedded itself in his chest, and exited out his back. Tsukune gasped in pain and shock, as the foul blade seemed to siphon away his life-force. A thunderstruck expression was frozen on his face, as his eyes changed back into chocolate brown irises, framed by white sclera. Suddenly, the blade was yanked from his body, which began to fall back towards the floor. "Moka-san," the brown-haired youth spoke weakly, as he collapsed in a heap on the cold unforgiving floor.

* * *

Moka lied on the floor outside the office, barely alive after the grueling battle with Colton, along with the heartbreaking rejection she'd suffered earlier. The restoration of the seal was more painful, like a jagged knife driven straight into her heart. Tears streamed down her pale face from eyes that were barely kept open, as no other sign of movement were visible from the fallen vampire.

Suddenly, an even sharper pain shot through her heart, which immediately awakened her from her barely conscious state. She quickly lifted herself off the floor, and looked about the hallway. "Tsukune," she asked worriedly. She then gasped, and her hand went to her mouth, as she realized her voice had become deeper than she remembered. The vampire curiously inspected the inside of her mouth with her tongue, and found her fangs had grown much longer. She looked to her hand, and saw her fingers were also longer. She fearfully turned it over, and saw her fingernails had grown into sharp claws. She wiggled them warily, unfamiliar with the inhuman digits on her hand.

"What's happened," she asked timidly, still unused to her new voice, which sounded more like her counterpart's than her own. She rose up to her knees, and felt a length of hair had fallen over her shoulder. She looked to her right, and saw a mixture of pink and silver, which leaned more towards the latter. Her breathing became more fearful, as she realized the corruption of the Rosario had worsened. Silently, she was amazed it hadn't been destroyed by everything Dracula had done. Around that time, she felt a certain tightness against her blouse each time she inhaled. She nervously looked down, and screamed as she saw her much fuller chest, partially exposed by her undone buttons. She covered her mouth with both hands, as her eyes went wide in horror. As much as she wanted bigger breasts, she never wished to obtain them under such circumstances. She slowly brought her trembling hands down, and held the underside of her enhanced bosom. She anxiously hefted them up a few times, though she scarcely even felt their weight, she couldn't deny their much greater volume, which reminded her of her other self. "Ura-chan," she spoke to herself. She gasped in realization, and looked down at the Rosario that rested against her bare skin. She winced in response from the sudden coldness of the artifact, which she found even more unnerving than her newly grown cleavage . She timidly reached for the Rosario, and cringed as the cold, unforgiving feel of the silver cross shot through her fingertips. "Ura-chan," she asked fearfully, "Ura-chan, speak to me! Speak to me!"

There was no response from the rosary, no indication that her alternate persona was even present, only a coldness that made Mizore's touch seem warm.

"No," she spoke in a broken voice, as she rose to her feet, "no! You can't be gone! Ura-chan!" She released the Rosario, and almost bawled as she felt the cold lifeless metal against her skin again. The sensation all but drove her to despair. She looked about the room, and saw the fallen forms of her friends on the floor, pools of blood of beneath them. "Kurumu!" she wailed in near hysteria. "Yukari! Mizore! Ruby! Please, answer me!"

The four girls made no response, which greatly increased her anxiety. As she shook her head in disbelief, she remembered the pain in her heart, and turned towards the hallway behind her. "_**TSUKUNE!**_" she shrieked.

Moka ran down the corridor at top speed, her mixed hair flying behind her. All rational thought had left her and she acted on instinct and adrenaline alone, which propelled her faster than she'd ever run in her life. Were she more coherent of the situation, she would've realized she was using celerity, which was usually impossible in her sealed form.

She'd run for barely thirty seconds, when she saw a floating object in the middle of the hallway, which forced her to stop. The distraught woman's greenish red eyes went wide in horror, and her hands went to her mouth, as she saw the object in question was a coffin, that hovered three feet above the floor, covered in a shroud of spectral blue flames. Her breathing came in shot, rapid spurts, as she dreaded what she would've found once she opened it. Her legs seemed on the verge of collapse, but she winced in pain and forced herself to stand. Slowly, she walked towards the floating sarcophagus, as her right hand reached out towards it.

"Moka," an unseen voice spoke with undeniable urgency.

The female vampire looked forth, and watched as a familiar apparition appeared past the coffin, clad in a black cloak and a wary expression on its ageless face. The sophomore girl gasped lightly, as her oddly-colored eyes went wide. She easily recognized it as the image of her father, Issa Shuzen. "Chichiu-e," she asked in confusion.

"Moka," the silver-haired noble spoke with an intense stare, "get away from here!" He then looked away with a vexed glare.

The pink and silver-haired woman blinked her eyes repeatedly, as she failed to understand the reason behind her father's words. Though he seemed as imposing as ever, the vampire swore she'd detected a faint hint of fear in his voice. From what she knew of him, he'd never been worried or concerned about anything, and certainly hoped she'd misheard him.

"Oh come now, Lucien" an urbane male voice spoke from nearby, "must you be so melodramatic? I find it quite admirable that your daughter has come to see us off."

A chill far colder than that for the cross on her chest ran up her spine. As overpowering as it was, she steadied herself and slowly turned around. Once she did, she wasn't surprised to see the form of her nemesis behind her, a deceptively pleasant smile on his pale face. Though he looked quite ragged after the grueling battle, his demeanor seemed unchanged, which truly unnerved the young woman. "Colton!" she exclaimed, as she fought to keep her fear under control. "This isn't possible! There's no way you could've survived that-" She looked into the sinister man's smug face, as her mind ran through the possible explanations, until she arrived at the most plausible answer. "It, never even hit you."

The dark servant of Dracula made no effort to either confirm or deny what she'd spoken.

Moka backed against the coffin, and cringed as its aura encompassed her. As it did, she felt a distinct stirring in her blood. Though she had a fairly good idea of the cause, she held her train of thought, and got her breathing under control. "Where's Tsukune?"

"Now now, don't disturb the poor lad," the bald man spoke in a mildly chiding voice, "he is resting now, quite understandable, he's had such an exhausting day, wouldn't you say?"

The female vampire noticed where he'd motioned, and turned to face the levitating box. Though nothing was stated outright, the stirring she felt was quickly explained without another word. "Resting?" she demanded indignantly as she spun to confront him. "What are you talking about, this is a coffin!"

"Yes, where else would a vampire seek repose?"

"_**LIAR!**_" Shuzen screamed at the top of his lungs. "He is not a vampire!" he snapped as he pointed at the floating casket. "He is an abomination, a blasphemy against our divine order! Just like that **other** travesty you created! _**AGAIN**_ you commit treason against us! _**AGAINST ME!**_" he roared in infinite rage, as his aura crackled menacingly around him. "I will not permit this! You and your unspeakable plaything are _**BOTH**_ sentenced to the eternal abyss of Hell!"

"_**NO!**_" the female vampire shrieked as she moved in between the coffin and her raging father, who was more angry than she ever imagined possible. Though all her instincts told her to back down, she remained steadfast in spite of her fear. "You are **not** going to kill Tsukune! No matter how you see him, he's still my friend! I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"Insolent child," the ancient lord growled through clenched teeth in a twisted, rasping voice, "have you forgotten who I am? _**I**_ am the King of Vampires!" he proclaimed as he jerked his thumb towards himself. "_**I**_ am the Lord of the Night! A puny fledgling like you has _**NO CHANCE**_ against me!"

"Is **this** any way to speak to your daughter?" Moka asked heatedly.

"Silence!" Shuzen snapped back. "You are not my daughter! You are just an illusion created so she could've hidden amongst those filthy humans! You are no one to challenge me!"

"How dare you!" the incensed woman shot back. "I am just as real as Ura-chan! My feelings for Tsukune are also real! I'll fight to protect him, just as Ura-chan would!"

"You would dare defend that travesty?" Shuzen screamed in rage. "Fine!" He aimed his right hand at Moka, as a large sphere of crackling cyan energy appeared before it. "Then you can die _**WITH HIM!**_"

The courageous woman stood her ground as she felt the increase in her father's youki. Though she never wanted to fight against her own family, she saw her sire couldn't control his temper, much like Inner Moka. But before the elder vampire could've attacked, Colton appeared before him and slashed upwards with his blade, which created a crimson gash in its wake. The image of the ancient vampire screamed in pain as it slowly disintegrated, and then vanished into the rift.

Moka instantly backed away, and quickly found herself against the hovering coffin. "_**CHICHIU-EEEEEEEEEEE!**_" she screamed in horror, shocked that her father had been dismissed so easily.

"Oh, there's no need for that," the bald man remarked with a mild wave of his gloved hand as he turned towards her, "I've only dispelled his projection. He hasn't been hurt, too badly, but he shan't interfere again." His deadly blade slid back up his coat sleeve, as he looked back to where Shuzen's apparition had been a moment before. "Never could comprehend his limitations, neither could his father."

Moka gasped in shock, fearful of what the dark servant had relayed. She carelessly laid her hands against the casket behind her, and gasped as the blue flames spread over her body without burning her. Her breathing became heavier, as she received a mental image of the coffin interior. Her heart nearly burst in her sizable chest as she saw the seemingly lifeless body of her close friend within, a large scar on his chest. "No," she spoke in disbelief, "no! What have you done to him?"

"What is to say I did anything," the sinister being asked as he nonchalantly spread his arms out. "It was your blood that began the process little more than a year ago. The very blood that secretly possessed the long lost power of Lord Dracula."

The silver and pink-haired woman gasped in horror. "No, that's not possible!"

"Ah, but it is. It was foretold that you would be the gate through which our Lord returned to this world. Before you were even conceived, the path your life would take had already been determined. That day on the roof is what led me here. Once I arrived, the process had already begun, all I had to do was finish it."

"No!" Moka all but wailed. "No, you're lying!"

"Am I indeed," the European man asked with raised nonexistent eyebrows. "Why don't you ask Mikogami, he knew well of the prophecy, he tried to hide it from the world, tried to thwart to it to the very end. But now, his failure is complete. And with that, my goal has been achieved."

Colton spread his right arm out, and his blade emerged once more. The very sight of it made Moka cringe, as she remembered what the vile weapon did to her friends, and especially Tsukune. With his arm held low, the dark follower swung it behind his back, spun on his heel and slashed upwards behind him. Another huge crimson gash appeared in the air, similar to the one that engulfed Shuzen's apparition. The rift glowed eerily and illuminated the darkened hallway in a very unnatural light. "It is now time to depart," he explained, "our lord's abode awaits."

Moka inhaled sharply as the coffin pressed against her. Once it did, she instantly realized what her enemy had planned. She channeled her strength into her legs, and spread her arms against the coffin. Despite the force that pressed against her, she refused to yield.

"What do you think you're doing," the European man asked, a light twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"You are not leaving," the vampire spoke sternly, more than she ever had while in her sealed form, "Tsukune belongs to me!"

Colton crinkled his nose as he looked to his enemy. Even though he knew she was clearly afraid, she still interfered with him. "You know you're not fooling anyone," he spoke coldly as he tried to maneuver the coffin around her, but she moved accordingly. "Your bravado was amusing for a time, but now you're just making a nuisance of yourself." He attempted to maneuver the casket around to the other side of Moka, but she locked him again. "Move aside," he stated irritably, "you are no longer needed."

"Tsukune is **mine!**" Moka declared boldly. "I won't let you take him away from me!"

"Please," the bald man spoke with a disdainful sneer, and waved his hand to the side. Moka's body was then telepathically flung into the wall beside her, which cracked from the heavy impact.

The female vampire winced in pain from the collision. Her hand went to her back as she rose to her knees. Once she did, she watched as Colton magically guided the coffin that contained her close friend into the portal with his left hand. Her eyes went wide as she saw the casket disappear into the glowing rift. "Tsukune," she spoke to herself, appalled at what she'd seen.

Once the coffin was out of sight, the European man looked beside him towards the distraught woman. "And with that, my work here is done," he remarked with a satisfied smile. "Adieu."

Once Moka heard his parting words, and saw him turn towards the portal, something snapped deep within her soul. Her eyes flashed bright crimson, and a burst of energy shot through her entire being as she instantly sprung to her feet. She raced towards Colton with her newfound speed as he was about to enter the portal. And just before he disappeared into the vortex, she reached out with both hands, grabbed his right shoulder and flung him forcefully down the hall. She watched as he hit the floor, repeatedly tumbled over backwards, and eventually came to a stop.

The infuriated vampire turned fully towards him, as she stood in front of the dimensional gate. "You are not _**LEAVING!**_" she shouted defiantly.

The dark follower snarled in anger as he regained his footing. "Insufferable waif, who do you think you're trifling with?" he demanded with an incensed glare. "What can a counterfeit existence like yourself hope to achieve against me? You're nothing but a front, a shield for Moka Akashiya to hide behind! Your pitiful charade has no meaning, no purpose, no chance of ever defeating me."

"You're wrong," Moka replied in an even voice.

"What," Colton asked with an exasperated scowl.

"I am not a charade, I am every bit as real as Ura-chan." Her elongated fingers held the bottom of her Rosario, which she raised slightly for emphasis. "For the longest time, I believed this sealed my power, my true nature. Hahau-e told me a vampire's power creates nothing but strife and conflict, and at the time, I saw no reason to doubt her. So I never practiced my fighting skills, never tried to cause any trouble for anyone." Her greenish red eyes looked down to the cross on her chest. "And when Ura-chan finally awakened, it seemed to reinforce what Hahau-e told me. So I left all the fighting and difficult decisions to her. I truly believed it was for the best." Her fingers tightened against the lifeless metal of the Rosario. "But now," she spoke in a low voice, "I see the real truth. This never sealed away my power, I did."

"What," the bald man inquired, still very annoyed but also rather intrigued, as a nonexistent eyebrow quirked upwards.

"The power has always been there, always available when I would've ever needed it." A light sniffle escaped her. "So why did I never use it? Again, it all went back to Hahau-e's teachings, how a vampire's power only causes conflict. She, Ura-chan, even my friends believed it. And so did I." A sad sigh escaped her quivering lips. "And while I believed this, while I stayed my hand, every one of my precious friends has been taken from me. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Tsukune, even Ura-chan, all of them!" she shouted at her nemesis, as bitter tears of rage streamed from her oddly-colored eyes. "_**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!**_" she screamed angrily, as she pointed an accusing finger at Colton.

The dark follower said nothing in response.

"And Ura-chan," Moka continued, "she wasn't sealed away because of any conflict. It was because she was sentenced to death for speaking Dracula's name! My whole family was torn apart because of that, _**BECAUSE OF YOU!**_" Her shoulders heaved from the boiling anger within her. "And now that Ura-chan's gone, the seal is useless. And that means," she continued as she clenched her fist by her side, "all her power is mine."

"And you honestly think it's going to make a difference now," the bald man asked sternly. "Your precious Ura-chan failed miserably, what makes you think you'll do any better?"

"You said it yourself," the vampire replied with a stern look, "my blood contains Dracula's power. And unlike Ura-chan, I'm not blinded by pride. When she discovered Dracula's power could influence her, it frightened her. More than anything else in her entire life. She didn't know how to handle it, she was always taught vampires were the ultimate life-forms, and found herself at a loss when proven otherwise. That tiny little fear led to her downfall." Her fists became tightly clenched by her sides as she regarded her enemy. "But that's not going to work on me!" she shouted boldly, as her fear turned to rage, which fueled the sinister energy within her. "Tsukune believed this power could destroy Dracula, that's why he gave me some of his blood. Despite everything that's happened, he still believes in me! So I'm going to believe Tsukune, and use this cursed power, _**TO DEFEAT YOU!**_" she proclaimed, as her eyes blazed red, and a blazing ebony and crimson aura surrounded her.

Moka screamed in agony, as she unleashed the raging energy within her. She threw her head back, as crimson lasers shot from her eyes, and her hair shot up like an ivory geyser. She felt her body growing to accommodate the release of the powerful youki within her. Her leg muscles expanded slightly, as well as grew longer, completely exposed by her obscenely short skirt. As the transformation continued, her agonized screams took on a dual nature. The buttons of her green jacket popped off, as the sleeves slightly ran up her arms. Her shoulders widened substantially, and all the muscles in her arms expanded visibly, which made her jacket rather tight. Her growing torso began to push against the buttons of her white blouse, which strained to contain her modesty. One by one the buttons failed, which revealed a greatly expanded bosom, pushed out even further by her expanded pectoral muscles, though mercifully contained within her bra. Any other time, the scene would've embarrassed her to no end, but with all her friends felled and Tsukune in dire peril, her modesty was the least of her concerns. Her only thought was to save her precious friend, regardless of the cost. Finally, she emitted a primal scream, which unleashed a colossal burst of youki which shook the entire corridor.

Colton covered his face to shield himself from the explosion. Once it subsided, he lowered his arm and looked ahead. Before him, Moka stood nine inches taller, with a physique that blended superhuman power and divine beauty. His eyes widened as he found himself looking up at her for a change. He saw her hair was a blinding shade of silver, with no trace of its former color. A dual inhuman breath escaped through her clenched teeth. She then opened her eyes, which revealed a pair of glowing, blood-colored irises, with slitted pupils. But what the man found most peculiar was even though the transformed vampire had embraced the dark power within her, she hadn't been consumed like the others. Though she was driven by rage, she still possessed her own thoughts.

"**I will never forgive you for what you've done,**" the vampire spoke menacingly in her dual voice. She got into her fighting stance, no longer afraid of the insidious man before her. All traces of the timid girl who loathed fighting and meekly accepted her failings were gone, replaced by a fearsome daiyoukai intent on crushing the fiend who'd caused her and those close to her so much pain. "**For all my friends, my family, and for my precious Tsukune, I **_**WILL**_ **defeat you!**"

Colton looked at his empowered adversary, surprised at the turn of events. He hadn't expected her to utilize his master's power when her true self forbade the act. Then again, he knew she'd essentially been pushed into the corner, with the options of fighting or fleeing. He was surprised that she chose the former. His original plan had been to simply depart before that juncture, but he couldn't help but feel intrigued as he regarded the super monster before him. "_Hmph, I've been hanging around __**you**_ _too long,_" he thought to himself, and gazed sternly at his new opponent. "Come then, Moka Akashiya. Show me how you wield the master's power!"

The vampire rushed towards her enemy with blinding speed, as sickles began to appear in the air, each headed straight for her. She used her incredible speed to stay ahead of them as she focused on Colton. He looked surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered and swung his blade behind him. He then unleashed a rising slash as his opponent neared him. However, Moka sidestepped just before he attacked and ran by him. And before he could've recovered from the shock, she spun around there times and nailed him with a tremendous roundhouse kick to the back of the head, which knocked him fifteen feet down the hall, and he slid facefirst to an eventual stop. The silver-haired woman was about to pursue him, but a whistling sound reached her ears. She turned and saw a sickle spinning towards her. She quickly reached, grabbed the handle, and hurled it into the wall beside her. She then saw several more headed her way. Calming herself, she hurled three more aside, and then decided to throw them into one another, which made her job somewhat easier. She then raced after Colton, who'd finally gotten back to his feet. He hovered slightly above the floor, and then dashed towards the oncoming super monster. But before either got within attack range, the dark servant disappeared from sight. Moka gasped as he vanished, but then sensed his presence behind her, which she knew was a favorite tactic of his. She saw him appear over her shoulder, and unloaded with a vicious reverse roundhouse kick, but he vanished just he got within range. As she was still off-balance, the sinister man reappeared behind her. "_**SOUL CLEAVE!**_" he shouted, and slashed viciously up her back.

The vampire screamed in pain, as she felt Colton's blade had struck down into her very soul, and greatly damaged her life energy. As she winced from the attack, the bald man chuckled and came up beside her. Moka opened her eyes, and saw her opponent had already reared back, his blade aimed at her neck. She immediately ducked as the sinister man swung wildly with a blow that would've decapitated her otherwise. She then planted her right hand on the floor, and then drilled her left foot into her enemy's exposed stomach, which made him stagger back several feet. As he remained doubled over, the silver-haired woman ran towards him, swung her long leg around and unloaded with a thundering axe kick that drove Colton facefirst into the floor. The force of the impact made the floor around him crack, and then crumbled beneath him and Moka.

The bald man landed gracelessly on the floor below, while his opponent landed on her feet. No sooner than she did that she felt tremendous pain throughout her body. It wasn't because of the attack she suffered earlier, she felt like her insides were being torn apart. "_**It must be Dracula's power,**_" she thought to herself. "_**I was already drained after giving Tsukune my blood, guess I wasn't in the best of shape.**_" She briefly examined herself, and was stunned as she saw her transformed body for the first time. She saw her arms and legs were visibly more muscular, and felt far more powerful than she imagined. She would've examined herself further, but she knew she still had an enemy to defeat, and thus turned back to him. "_**But I had no choice, this is my last chance to save Tsukune.**_"

She saw Colton headed towards her at top speed, and instinctively lashed out with a roundhouse kick. However, the bald man stopped in mid-step, jumped back and vanished. He then reappeared before Moka, along with four more versions of him, as they floated around her in a wide circle. She tensed herself in preparation, as she awaited his next move. She didn't have to wait long, as the Colton next to her dashed forward. She quickly dodged the first attack, barely avoided the second attack that came from the corner of her eye, was grazed by a thrust that would've impaled her had not tried to dodge, leaped past the fourth strike and easily dodged the final attack.

The vampire fought to ignore the pain as Colton came into view again. She was silently amazed at her counterpart's fighting instinct, which never waned regardless of how badly she was hurt. With that in mind, she pushed towards her foe, who charged up his blade with crackling dark energy and raised it overhead. Moka dashed to the side and his blade crashed down, and released a vertical cutting wave that sliced through the floor and kept going forwards, until it collided with the wall and let a huge gash. As he was still extended, the vampire unloaded with a fierce side kick to the head that knocked him down the hall again. Moka pursued him as he tumbled sideways, and then got to his feet. Several sickles neared her, but she managed to catch them, and then hurled them at Colton himself. He quickly deflected them with his blade, and then became insubstantial just as Moka charged in with a vicious reverse roundhouse kick. He then raised his right hand, and the silver-haired woman leaped to the side as five columns of blue light shot towards her. Once he became corporeal again, the vampire moved in and nailed him flush in the face with a powerful side kick that sent him to the floor again.

Before Moka could've pressed her advantage, her body screamed in untold agony. She bent her knees, and placed her hands upon them. She curiously looked down with her barely opened eyes, and caught a glimpse of her enhanced bosom, which made her blush profusely. She then reached behind her, and cringed at how large and firm her posterior had become. She quickly shook her head and pushed her embarrassing thoughts out of her mind. "_**I need to end this quickly,**_" she thought to herself, "_**my body's not going to last much longer.**_" On that note, she winced as a scythe cut across her leg, which immediately made her fully alert again. She found herself nicked in the side by another scythe, but then caught the third one and hurled it at Colton, who immediately parried the attack with his blade. He raised his right hand aloft, and a slew of twelve scythes appeared overhead. He lashed out to the side, and the bladed weapon spun vicious and launched towards her. Moka channeled her youki into her legs, leaped to the floor and rolled repeatedly, as the sickles stuck into the floor behind her and vanished.

The afflicted vampire quickly got to her feet, her body seemingly on the verge of collapse. She grit her teeth together, as she remembered Komiya had suffered the same fate, destroyed by a power he couldn't control, one he was tricked into embracing. The memory of his cruel demise made her forget her searing agony and she focused on the battle again. "_**Saizou,**_" she thought to herself, "_**I will avenge you, and everyone else Colton has killed.**_"

She looked about the area for her enemy. She soon found him ten feet away, his arms cross in front of him, and a malevolent dark aura about him. "You were rather impressive," he mused, "such a pity you have to die."

The vampire gasped, as she knew exactly what her opponent had planned. She knew dodging all of the coming attacks would've been next to impossible in her condition, so she chose a more risky path and charged instead.

"_**MORTAL RENDER!**_" the bald man shouted, and split into five versions of himself. But before he could've attacked, Moka charged the one in the middle and nailed him right in the chops with a reverse back kick, which sent him sprawling down the hall. Surprised by the turn of events, the other Coltons moved in to attack the enraged daiyoukai. She turned to the closest one and grabbed his wrist as he slashed towards her. She then countered with a high kick that knocked him off his feet, but Moka kept hold of his wrist. She then nailed another Colton with a side kick that sent him through a nearby wall. She sensed another had approached from behind, so she unleashed a short reverse roundhouse kick that sent the oncoming enemy spinning through the air. She saw the last one approach out of the corner of her eye, so she planted her right foot on the ground and nailed him with a side kick that sent him down the hall as well. She then adjusted her grip on the Colton in her grasp, flung him over her shoulder and slammed him hard on the floor, and actually sent him through it.

Moka looked about the area, her powerful shoulders heaving from the exertion of the battle. She saw one version Colton remaining, which she guessed was the real one. He hardly looked any better than her, as he struggled to regain his footing. She slowly walked towards him, an intense look in her glowing red eyes. "**You've killed countless people here,**" she began in a cold, judgmental voice, "**and ruined the hopes and dreams of so many others, and all for a scoundrel who doesn't belong in our world anymore.**" She concentrated her remaining youki, as her aura exploded around her in a blazing ebony inferno. "**We don't need Dracula,** _**AND WE DEFINITELY DON'T NEED YOU!**_" she declared boldly, as she charged towards her staggered opponent. "_**OHODO SHI EI!**_" she shouted, and nailed him with a colossal reverse back kick and blasted him through the wall, along with three more walls behind him. She watched as his body sailed outside into the night, and then disappeared.

Moka stood with her leg still extended, amazed that she'd fought so well despite her dubious battle history. She winced in pain, not just from her overexerted body, but from her underwear, which she found had practically become a thong due to her enlarged posterior. She blushed profusely, as parts of her former self began to reassert themselves.

Suddenly, a familiar chuckle came from the floor above, echoing throughout the halls. The vampire gasped in dread, headed for the hole and leaped through it to the floor above. Once she did, she saw a badly battered yet still alive Pierce Colton, a broad smile on his face as he stood within the dimensional rift he created earlier. "_**NO!**_" the vampire shouted in denial.

"You surprise me yet again," the servant of Dracula mused. "Though I'll most likely regret this in the morning, I find this encounter has been most, illuminating."

"**Stop right here!**" the silver-haired woman demanded. "**I'm not done with you yet!**"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so hostile if I were you. Your body isn't in very optimal condition right now. Push yourself any further, and you might, what is that phrase?" He paused to collect his thoughts. "Ah yes, come apart at the seams."

Moka groaned, as she knew he'd seen through her. She couldn't deny the searing agony that shot throughout her body, and winced in pain as she struggled to hold herself together.

"But, your first attempt at harnessing Lord Dracula's power is most impressive," Colton mused as he gestured towards her. "Such valor deserves a reward. Your friends will live, for now."

"**Why should I believe you,**" the vampire asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough," the European man remarked with a dark smile as the rift began to close, "I'm counting on it." The gash completely sealed itself, as the bald man's echoing laughter faded into nothingness.

The silver-haired woman looked blankly at where Colton had disappeared, along with his captive. She fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer. Her heart all but burst within her ample chest, as the tears began to flow anew from her eyes. "_**TSUKUUUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_" she screamed in anguish and despair, as she felt her whole world was crumbling around her. She fell over onto her hands, which were barely able to support her at that juncture.

"Moka!" a woman's voice called out from down the corridor.

The exhausted and discouraged vampire looked beside her, and saw a familiar pink-haired woman headed towards her. "**Hahau-e,**" she asked weakly.

The newcomer ran to her side, and knelt down next to her. "Moka, I'm right here."

The silver-haired woman looked up into the mother's face, and managed a sad smile. With a great deal of pain, she lifted her body up, and then collapsed into her elder vampire's embrace. "Hahau-e," she spoke in a barely audible voice as she succumbed to unconsciousness. Once she did, a huge cloud of black smoke erupted from her body. Once it had cleared, she had returned to her previous form.

The pink-haired woman looked intently at her sleeping daughter's face. She saw that the girl in her arms had silver and pink-colored hair, and a much paler countenance than she remembered. She was almost a reflection of her "true" self, who was sealed away in order to escape the horrors of the youkai world. On that note, Ayumu looked down, and gasped as she saw the Rosario upon her daughter's sizable chest. With only a touch, she could tell the cross had been corrupted. More than that, she felt a similar taint within her daughter. "Moka," she asked with an appalled look, "what, what's happened here?"

* * *

A pair of nurses walked near the rear exit of the hospital annex, which had become bustling with activity over the events of the day. The staff was already overworked, and the influx of new patients, along with disturbing rumors about the chairman, gave the medical team virtually no reprieve during the stressful day.

Suddenly, a powerful dark aura emanated from outside. They opened the doors, and saw the bodies of two women lying on the stairs. Both had silver hair, one clad in a chocolate brown business suit, while the other was dressed more like a biker. "Hurry!" one of the nurses shouted. "Get them inside, and tell Yuji-san!"

"Right!"

Off in the distance, a figure concealed by the shadows watched as the unconscious women were brought inside the hospital, as he narrowed his glowing red eyes. "Perfect," he said to himself, "now everything is in place. With this, the dream of Mikogami, is now, dead." He laughed in maniacal delight as he faded into the night.

* * *

Man, to think it would end like this. Will the school be able to survive this horrible night? Will our fair heroines ever see their close friend again? And will he still be friend when they do?

"Um, Author-san?"

Yes, Moka-san?

"Um, what were you thinking when you wrote that? Not that I mind fighting for Tsukune, but, uh, _**WHY?**_"

Oh yeah, that came from inspiration after chatting with Zero-Nightmare. Nice to have fans that can point things out that I miss.

"_Oh, so we have HIM to thank for this fiasco? You've outlived your usefulness, Author._"

"I agree, let's get him, Ura-chan!"

Wait, stop! You can't kill me, the next story will never begin without me!

"Then stop putting us through these embarrassing situations!"

"Yeah, why couldn't Onee-sama crush that bald guy? Onee-chan just doesn't rank. Oh, Onee-sama!"

"_Argh, I'll get you for this, Author!_"

"Ditto!"

Whew, saved by the darling redhead. Anyway, with this, Baddest Blood has come to a close. Stay tuned for the next part of our saga, Death of a Dream.


End file.
